Amor Por Acidente
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Depois de uma grande perda, Bella foi morar com seu mais novo amigo. Só não esperava que uma ida a Forks fosse mudar sua vida por completo. EdBella - UA - 18
1. Chapter 1

Oi! Finalmente decidi postar as minhas fics de EdBella que já estão prontas tem muito tempo. tinha receio porém gostaria de compartilhar com vocês minhas estórias, em maioria UA. Espero que curtam... Postarei os capítulos de segunda, quarta e sexta, prometo!

Espero que gostem, não esqueçam dos reviews para me deixar feliz!

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**POV BELLA**

Eu olhava a garoa fina que caia lá fora, estava perdida em lembranças nada agradáveis e em como minha vida havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, tudo graças ao Erick, meu amigo, meu anjo da guarda. Sorri ao lembrar a forma inusitada como nos conhecemos, sou tão grata a ele, por tudo que fez por mim. Graças a ele consegui um emprego descente e tenho um lugar para morar, graças a Erick estou tendo uma oportunidade de ser alguém.

Erick Albert Cullen era um excelente fotógrafo que cursava o sétimo período de marketing em Dartmouth, segundo ele sua família era de Forks, uma cidade pequena localizada na região montanhosa de Washington. Seu pai era um cirurgião renomado e sua mãe uma arquiteta paisagista, disse que tem um irmão e uma irmã, além de um primo que cresceu com eles praticamente. Que seu irmão era um empresário muito bem sucedido, Erick nunca poupou elogios ao irmão que comandava sua própria agência de publicidade.

Mesmo morando juntos há quase um ano, cada um tinha sua vida. Erick gostava de se relacionar tanto com garotos quanto garotas, era uma opção dele e a respeitava eu o amava muito, era muito grata a ele.

Estava trabalhando no Dixe's Club, servia as mesas e cantava às vezes, Erick ia sempre lá com seus amigos de universidade. Uma noite conheci um cara chamado James, ele foi extremamente simpático e gentil comigo.

- Oi Bella, estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir ao cinema, ou sair pra jantar comigo? – perguntou enquanto eu servia sua mesa.

- Está me chamando pra sair?

- Sim, assim a gente pode se conhecer melhor, o que acha? - eu não conhecia quase ninguém na cidade, além de Erick e os funcionários do club então resolvi aceitar.

- Tudo bem, me pega aqui amanhã as oito, é minha folga. – ele sorriu piscando pra mim.

-Ótimo, não vai se arrepender gatinha. - sorri meneando a cabeça voltando ao trabalho.

- Nossa estamos animada, o que eu perdi? – perguntou Erick ao chegarmos em casa.

- Tenho um encontro...

- Encontro? Com quem? – a curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos verdes.

- Um cara que freqüenta o Dixe's. – respondi somente.

- Eu conheço?

- Não sei, seu nome é James. – falei dando de ombros.

- James? James de que?

- Eu não sei Erick, acabo de conhecer.

- Não sei não Bella, nunca ouvi falar desse cara.

- Só vamos ao cinema Erick, não vou me casar com ele. – disse divertida.

- Engraçadinha, há, há, há. – falou fazendo careta.

No dia seguinte as oito em ponto James estava lá, fomos jantar em um restaurante bem legal e depois me levou ao cinema a noite foi muito agradável e James era um cara bem interessante.

- Pra onde quer ir agora? – perguntou assim que saímos do cinema, estávamos indo em direção ao carro.

- Acho melhor ir pra casa...

- Ainda é cedo Bella, vou te levar a um lugar bem legal. – James disse não me dando oportunidade de recusar.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntei estranhando o caminho, era uma estradinha com a iluminação precária.

- Ao mirante, não conhece?

- Não, acho melhor me levar pra casa James. – algo me dizia que ele estava com segundas intenções.

- Não Isabella, você não vai pra casa, vamos nos divertir. – disse parando o carro.

- Me leva de volta pra casa James, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vem aqui gostosa, me dá um beijo. – falou me puxando para seu colo, estava excitado.

- Me solta seu tarado, ficou maluco? – falei me debatendo, James virou uma bofetada na minha cara.

- Fica quietinha garota, qual é? Sua mãe era uma vadia, ta se fazendo de difícil por quê?

- De onde conhece minha mãe? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Aquela vadia destruiu a minha família, por causa dela meu pai pirou e abandonou a minha mãe, ele ta preso por culpa daquela prostituta de quinta. – foi a minha vez de virar uma bofetada nele.

James voltou a me bater me mandando ficar quieta, rasgou minha roupa e me violentou... A dor era dilacerante, a cada investida dele sentia como se estivessem me rasgando.

- Sabe que você até que é gostosinha Isabella, agora pode voltar para o seu amiguinho. – disse me deixando lá jogada no meio da estrada. Com certa dificuldade peguei minha bolsa, disquei o numero de Erick.

"Bella?"

-Ssocorro, me ajuda Erick... Eu preciso de ajuda. – minha voz saiu estranha.

"Onde você está Bella, o que aconteceu?"

- Estou na estrada do mirante, venha logo Erick. – pedi quase sem forças, eu me arrastava, não conseguia ficar em pé, estava toda dolorida, pela surra e pela violência que sofri.

"Estou indo pra ai meu anjo." – foi à última coisa que ouvi.

**POV ERICK**

Estava com alguns amigos no Dixe's quando meu telefone tocou, estranhei ser Bella, afinal ela estava em um encontro.

"Ssocorro, me ajuda Erick... Eu preciso de ajuda." – sua voz estava fraca.

-Onde você está Bella, o que aconteceu?

"Estou na estrada do mirante, venha logo Erick." – o que ela fazia na estrada do mirante naquela hora?

-Estou indo pra ai meu anjo. – disse me levantando, pegando meu casaco. – Bella está me ouvindo? Bella? BELLA?

- O que houve Erick? – perguntou Brady.

- Não sei, Bella disse que está na estrada do mirante, tem algo errado, preciso ir. – nem sequer me despedi dos outros, fui para o estacionamento pegar o meu carro. Levei menos de dez minutos pra chegar à estradinha, ela estava caída na beira da estrada.

- Bella? Bella? o que aconteceu meu anjo? – suas roupas estavam rasgadas e escorria sangue entre suas pernas, seu rosto estava todo machucado. Peguei meu celular discando para o 911, não demorou e os paramédicos chegaram, eles diziam que Bella tinha sido vítima de espancamento e estupro. Minha amiga foi submetida a vários exames bem constrangedores, estava tão frágil e tão sensível.

- Erick... – foi o que conseguiu dizer, seu rosto estava com vários hematomas e todo inchado.

- Shhh... Fica quietinha e descansa meu anjo, eu to aqui com você Bella, sempre vou estar minha linda. – falei acariciando seus cabelos. Fiz questão de prestar queixa e o delegado veio interrogá-la, Bella deu seu depoimento no hospital mesmo.

James havia desaparecido e pelo que Bella havia dito o desgraçado era filho de um dos clientes de sua mãe, o mesmo que a matou. Em Hanover ninguém conhecia o passado de Bella, ela está comigo há quase um ano e conheço bem sua história, não poderia deixar uma menina linda como ela seguir os passos da mãe e terminar como ela, jamais.

Bella ficou entrou em depressão e com muito custo conseguia fazê-la comer, se sentia suja, feia entre outras coisas. Aos poucos fui a trazendo de volta, até Bella voltar a ser a minha Bella, aquela menina doce e apaixonante.

Um mês havia se passado desde o ocorrido e nem sequer sinal do desgraçado, Bella não andava nada bem, estava mal vomitava direto e andava muito sonolenta. A levei ao médico e descobrimos que Bella estava grávida, aquela notícia foi um choque para ela.

- O que eu faço Erick? Como vou criar uma criança? Ainda mais uma que...

- Shhh... Não fique assim, eu estou aqui e cuidaremos desse bebê juntos Isabella.

- Até parece Erick.

-Ele será o nosso bebê, meu e seu, o que acha?

- Que você definitivamente não bate bem dos pinos. – não contive o riso ao ouvi-la.

Bella voltou a trabalhar e a acompanhei em mais duas consultas, o doutor Steven chegou achar que eu era o pai, mas achamos melhor contar a verdade, pelo menos pra ele. Liguei para os meus pais, queria apresentar Bella a minha família, depois de muito pensar cheguei a uma conclusão.

"Erick meu filho que saudade de você." – dizia dona Esme.

- Também estou morrendo de saudade mãe, estou ligando pra avisar que vou pra ai.

"Jura? Quando?"

- Em breve, vou levar uma pessoa muito especial comigo e sei que irá amá-la.

"Quem? Uma namorada por acaso?" – perguntou esperançosa.

- Um pouco mais que isso. – disse deixando em aberto.

"Quem é?"- insistiu.

- A Bella.

"Aquela moça que divide o apartamento com você?"

- Ela mesma, prepare tudo e reúna a família, quero apresentá-la a todos vocês.

"Pode deixar querido, vou preparar tudo."

- Sem exageros mãe, Bella é uma pessoa simples.

"Estou louca pra conhecê-la."

- Sei que vai adorá-la mãe e Alice também, como está minha irmã?

"Bem, trabalhando como sempre, assim como seu irmão e Emmett."

- Sinto falta deles de todos, manda um beijo pro papai.

"Mando sim meu amor, se cuida filho e de um beijo em Bella."

- Darei. Eu te amo mãe, e o Ed? Como ele está?

"Na mesma filho, ainda está com Lauren, parece sério."

-Sabe que ele não a ama, não é?

"Seu irmão tem dificuldade de se entregar filho, é complicado pra ele..."

- O Ed precisa se encontrar mãe! Está perdido! Precisa descobrir o que é amar de verdade, quando meu irmão se apaixonar, digo se apaixonar de verdade vai se encontrar.

"Eu sei filho, te amo."

- Também te amo mãe.

"Aguardo vocês, tchau."– disse finalmente desligando. Ótimo, agora só falta falar com Bella.

- Bella, deixe tudo preparado! Vou levar você pra conhecer os Cullen, quero que minha família conheça a mãe do meu filho. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Enlouqueceu? Seus pais vão me odiar, isso é loucura Erick, o que seus irmãos irão dizer? - falou se jogando no sofá.

- Pouco me importa, eles nunca pediram minha opinião pra nada. – retruquei.

- O que diremos a eles? Como vamos explicar o fato de que estou grávida?

- Deixa isso comigo, vá já para o seu quarto e faça sua mala Isabella Marie Swan, iremos para Forks hoje mesmo e sem reclamações. – disse a pegando nos colo a levando pro quarto. – E não demora porque enfrentaremos cinco horas de vôo senhorita.

- Tudo bem, que venham os Cullen então. – falou sarcástica bufando alto revirando os olhos.

Bella dormiu a viagem toda praticamente, chegamos a Seattle já passava das dez, durante a viagem fiquei pensando em como diria a ela? Como pediria a Bella que se casasse comigo? Queria protegê-la, mantê-la segura de tudo, minha amiga já havia passado por tanta coisa.

- Pra que vamos alugar um carro? Não podemos ir de táxi? – implicou quando insisti em alugar um carro.

- Porque quero alugar um carro, teimosa. – ela me deu de língua. – Qual você prefere? – a provoquei.

- Erick. – ralhou.

- Não fica nervosa, só vai conhecer minha família. – falei divertido.

- Pra você é fácil falar e se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Isso é impossível Bella, você é apaixonante. – Bella revirou os olhos. Ao nos aproximarmos de Forks uma chuva torrencial caiu do nada.

- Erick não acha melhor pararmos, está chovendo muito. – pediu encolhida no banco. – Porque está correndo tanto?

-Acha que isso é correr? Só saberá o que é correr quando andar com Edward, ele literalmente voa.

- Não vejo graça, vou acabar vomitando no carro. – disse me dando língua, não contive o riso.

- Canta pra mim Bella. – pedi depositando um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono, era fatal. – Adoro ouvir você cantando.

- Você não vale nada Erick Cullen. – ela cantarolava uma das músicas que costumava cantar no Dixe's, eu a acompanhava quando uma luz tomou conta da estrada me cegando completamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava no apartamento da minha sócia, namoro Lauren Malory há um ano e Tanya Denali era minha amiga, sócia e amante. Uma mulher quente, que sabia agradar a um homem. Não que eu não gostasse da minha namorada, Lauren era uma gracinha, meiga, carinhosa e de uma família bem conhecida. Mas a coisa com Tanya era bem diferente, ela era linda e selvagem, uma verdadeira pantera na cama, éramos muito bons juntos. Nos conhecemos desde o colégio, trabalhamos juntos como modelo por um tempo e agora éramos sócios na agência de modelos, que trabalhava diretamente com minha empresa. Meu telefone tocava insistentemente.

-Não... Ouse atender Ed. – dizia Tanya entre gemidos.

- Droga! – soltei saindo de dentro dela, aquela insistência me chamou a atenção.

- Edward! – ralhou frustrada, olhei no visor e estranhei ser Alice, ainda mais àquela hora.

- Fala Alice?

"Edward! Precisa vir pra Forks agora mesmo."- era impressão minha ou ela segurava o choro?

- O que aconteceu Alice, a mamãe está bem? – Esme não era minha mãe de verdade, minha mãe havia morrido quando era pequeno e meu pai se casou novamente com ela que sempre me tratou como a um filho.

"Não! Mas com certeza vai meu irmão! Foi o Erick, ele sofreu um acidente vindo pra cá." – cai sentado, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Como?

"Não sei muito bem Ed, venha pra cá, por favor, teremos que contar a mamãe e o papai está desesperado." – dizia minha irmã entre soluços.

- Tem alguma informação Alice?

"Ainda não Ed, venha rápido meu irmão e de preferência de helicóptero." – pediu desligando.

- Tenho que ir, meu irmão sofreu um acidente. – falei colocando minha roupa.

- Vai me deixar aqui assim? – reclamou, lancei um olhar cortante pra ela que se calou. - Vou com você. – disse se levantando.

- Não! Com certeza Lauren vai estar lá. – havia raiva em seu olhar, Tanya achava nossa situação confortável, mas por mais que disfarçasse, sabia que detestava Lauren e era recíproco.

- Aquela idiota! – retrucou se jogando na cama.

- Não fale assim dela. – ralhei pegando minha chave e meu telefone.

- Te ligo dando noticias. – disse saindo de lá às pressas, fui até o heliporto da empresa e Peter me levou até Forks.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que os vi reunidos em uma sala reservada, do hospital.

- Ele estava vindo pra cá...

- Eu sei a mamãe me ligou avisando sobre um jantar ou algo assim. – comentei.

- Ela me avisou também. – disse chorosa me abraçando.

- Calma Alice, onde está o papai e a mamãe? – ela indicou a porta, ao entrar vi que meu pai tirava a pressão dela.

- Edward? – disse Esme assim que me viu.

- Oi mãe, como está?

- Aconteceu algo filho, posso sentir. – dizia angustiada demais, meu pai fez sinal pra que eu saísse e me acompanhou.

- Ela ainda não sabe filho. – meu pai estava arrasado, nesse mesmo instante entrou um dos médicos de lá.

- Carlisle meu amigo. – pela cara dele meu pai sacou o que havia acontecido.

- Não me diga isso Marcus. – pediu caindo sentado.

- Sinto muito, fizemos o possível, mas o perdemos. – senti as lágrimas saírem sem minha permissão, meu pai se agarrou a mim, ele havia perdido seu filho caçula e eu meu irmão amado. Alice, Jazz, Rose e Emmett estavam lá e Lauren não demorou a chegar.

- Sinto muito meu amor. – Lauren disse me abraçando, me sentia incapaz ali, não pude fazer nada pra ajudar o meu irmão e fazia tanto tempo que não nos falávamos. O doutor chamou a mim, Alice e Emmett, que era mais irmão do que primo.

- Sei que a situação é difícil, mas tem alguns tramite a serem tomados e seu pai não esta em condições de fazê-lo. – olhei para Jazz que logo se prontificou a fazê-los, eu não tinha cabeça pra aquilo. Ao saber da morte de Erick, minha mãe entrou em crise, seus gritos de dor eram angustiantes

- Edward, Alice, preciso falar com vocês. – pediu Jazz nos chamando de lado.

- Já ouviu falar de alguém chamada Isabella? Isabella Marie Swan? – franzi o cenho, não conhecia ninguém com esse nome, mas Alice parecia conhecer.

- Porque Jazz? – olhei pra ela sem entender nada.

- O doutor Marcus disse que Erick deu entrada aqui junto com uma garota. – Alice levou a mão à boca assustada. - Segundo Marcus ela já foi atendida, ele pediu para falar com vocês. – não estava entendendo nada, de onde saiu essa garota?

- O que aconteceu doutor Marcus? – fui direto ao ponto, assim que passamos pela porta.

- Sente-se Edward, Alice e você também Jasper. – assim que nos acomodamos ele disparou. - Quando seu irmão deu entrada os paramédicos trouxeram uma garota que estava com ele no carro. Segundo os paramédicos, seu irmão a protegeu com seu corpo, pobre garota... – lamentou, olhei para Alice e Jazz ainda confuso. – Foi um milagre o bebê ter sobrevivido, ela teve algumas escoriações e luxou o pulso esquerdo, seu tornozelo também luxou e ela terá que usar uma bota ortopédica por algum tempo. – em minha mente ainda ecoava a palavra bebê.

- Do que está falando doutor? – não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa.

- Ela despertou a pouco e grita pelo seu irmão Edward, a garota está grávida de oito a nove semanas aproximadamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice, isso era impossível, meu irmão não curtia garotas, minha mãe disse que ele estava morando com uma garota, mas daí a engravidá-la?

-Tem certeza doutor? – ele somente assentiu.

- O pior é que não conseguimos encontrar nenhum contato da garota, o que faremos filho? - mais essa agora, porque ele a trazia prá cá?

- Falarei com meu pai, então veremos o que fazer. – disse me levantando, contei ao meu pai o que estava acontecendo.

- Pelo que sua mãe disse Erick veio para nos apresentar sua amiga Isabella, aquela que mora com ele, Esme disse que seu irmão tinha uma surpresa para nós e que a garota era muito mais que uma namorada. Não sei o que Erick tinha em mente Edward, sua mãe foi à última que falou com ele. – meu pai também estava confuso, pois sabia da preferência de Erick, somente minha mãe desconhecia.

- Vamos vê-la Edward, falar com essa garota e saber o que houve. Somente ela pode nos esclarecer, concorda? – dizia a baixinha me rebocando dali. Fomos eu, ela, Emmett e Jazz. Rose e Lauren ficaram com minha mãe.

A enfermeira nos levou até o quarto 128, havia uma garota deitada na cama, assim que coloquei meus olhos nela uma sensação estranha me invadiu, não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Mesmo com algumas escoriações era linda, seu braço estava enfaixado e sua perna com uma bota.

- Como não perdeu o bebê? – perguntou Alice se aproximando dela, minha irmã a olhava com carinho.

- De onde ela o conhece? – falou Emmett ao seu lado, também observando a garota.

- Ela é a garota que morava com ele, aquela que a mamãe comentou se lembra? O que sei é que eles dividiam o apartamento há quase um ano, como se conheceram e o que rolava entre eles sinceramente eu não sei, somente ela poderá responder. – minha irmã falava e meus olhos não saiam daquele rosto moldado por longos cabelos castanho avermelhado, seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? Cadê o médico, onde está Erick? Porque ninguém me dá noticias dele? – a garota estava agitada e sua voz chorosa.

- Nós é que deveríamos fazer essa pergunta, não acha? – seu olhar encontrou o meu, estremeci com a profundidade deles, eram tão intensos e profundos e de um tom de verde único.

- Quem são vocês? – insistiu sem desviar o olhar.

- Sou Edward, irmão...

- Oh meu Deus! O irmão de Erick... – disse me cortando, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. - Onde ele está o que aconteceu?

- Se acalme, está muito nervosa. – pediu Alice se aproximando, acariciando os cabelos dela que voltou seu olhar para minha irmã.

- Você deve ser Alice, a irmã dele não é? – a baixinha assentiu segurando a mão da garota.

- O que aconteceu querida? Precisamos saber?

- Onde ele está? – a voz da garota saiu como um sussurro.

- Erick... Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos e...

- NÃAAOOOO! – gritou tentando se levantar foi preciso eu e Emmett para contê-la. – NÃAOOO! Ele não pode me deixar... Ele prometeu... Erick não me deixaria... - dizia entre soluços.

- O que você era dele? – Emmett foi direto ao ponto.

- Éramos amigos... Erick era a única pessoa que eu tinha nesse mundo... Ele não pode ter me deixado sozinha... Agora não tenho mais nada... Nada nem ninguém. – seu olhar era tão expressivo, dava pra ver o quanto estava sofrendo e aquilo de certa forma, mexeu comigo.

- O médico disse que está grávida o... – ela cortou Alice novamente.

- Eu disse a ele que seria uma loucura, mas Erick teimou em me apresentar a sua família, insistia em dizer que eu precisava conhecer vocês e... Agora nada faz sentido... – um bico de choro de fez em seus lábios, parecia uma garotinha frágil e assustada, as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto de anjo.

- Do que você ta falando? – Alice perguntou confusa, a garota não falava coisa com coisa.

- Do bebê... Erick estava tão feliz... Não é justo... – disse se agarrando a minha camisa, falando comigo tão próxima que pude sentir seu hálito bater em meu rosto, seu olhar encontrou o meu e foi como se ela pudesse ver através deles. - Ele não podia ter ido, eu deveria ter ido no lugar dele. Erick tem uma família que o ama e eu não tenho nada nem ninguém... Porque Edward?Porque eu sobrevivi e não ele? – engoli seco, não sabia o que dizer a ela naquele momento? Olhei para Emm e Alice sem saber o que fazer.

- Não diga isso garota você é muito jovem pra pensar assim. – dizia Alice a abraçando, aproveitei pra me afastar dela, seu toque me fez estremecer assim como quando disse meu nome e aquilo me deixou perturbado.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Emmett, realmente não sabia o que fazer e pra ajudar, meu pai entrou de repente com minha mãe.

- Isabella? – disse Esme olhando para a garota, que voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Deus! Como você é linda! – minha mãe a abraçou com tanta força que cheguei a pensar se não estaria machucando a pobre. - Erick não exagerou quando disse que era linda. – dizia acariciando o rosto dela. Não se preocupe querida, Erick me contou tudo Bella, posso te chamar de Bella?

- Cclaro.

- Meu filho estava tão feliz com a chegada do bebê, disse que estava vindo com uma surpresa para nós, ele iria contar sobre meu neto. – os olhos da garota saltaram, ela engoliu seco olhando para nós três como se pedisse ajuda.

-Dona Esme, acho que...

- Você vai ficar conosco filha, não vou deixá-la desamparada Bella, meu filho jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas, você era muito importante pra ele. – a garota começou a chorar novamente, até que meu pai pediu a todos pra saírem e a sedou.

Confesso que estava completamente perdido naquela história, minha mãe sabia sobre o bebê? Porque não nos disse nada? De onde diabos, Erick havia tirado aquela garota? E porque ela mexeu tanto comigo?

- O que ta acontecendo mãe? – precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Edward, aquela garota era namorada de seu irmão...

- Namorada? Tem certeza?

- Erick me ligou dizendo que a traria para apresentá-la a nós, que tinha uma surpresa para nós e que aquela garota era muito mais que sua namorada. – aquilo não fazia muito sentido. – Com certeza seu irmão iria contar sobre a gravidez dela, devem ter se descuidado filho, eles moravam juntos há quase um ano e...

- Mãe as coisas podem não ser desse jeito, tem algo errado nessa história e...

- Aquela garota não tem mais ninguém Edward, seu irmão era tudo que ela tinha, não vou deixá-la perdida por ai carregando meu neto, a única coisa que restou de Erick. – disse taxativa, sem dar margem a discussão.

- O que vai fazer mãe? Vai levá-la pra casa por acaso? – fui sarcástico. – Mal a conhece mãe, aquela garota pode ser uma oportunista, não sabemos nada dela e...

- Chega Edward! Seu irmão confiava nela, a levou pra dentro de casa e viveu com ela por quase um ano. Sim nós não a conhecemos, mas não me peça para abandoná-la a própria sorte, é uma garota e está assustada e grávida.

- Edward pare com isso. – exigiu Alice ao nosso lado.

- Não é possível que você também esteja engolindo essa. Tem algo errado nessa história, sabe perfeitamente que é impossível que esse filho seja de Erick. – todos me lançaram um olhar cortante e minha irmã só faltou voar em meu pescoço.

- Não podemos ter certeza de nada meu caro. – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Tenho certeza de que Isabella nos contará o que aconteceu realmente, é só dar tempo a ela.

- Está sendo insensível Edward, seu irmão amava aquela garota, sabe por que está tão confuso e desconfiado? – voltei meu olhar para Esme. – Porque se afastou de seu irmão... – ouvir aquilo doeu porque era a mais pura verdade. – Quando foi à última vez que conversou com Erick? Seu irmão sentia sua falta, se preocupava com você, ele sempre me perguntava sobre você, sabe qual foi à última coisa que me disse?

- Ed precisa se encontrar mãe! Está perdido! Precisa descobrir o que é amar de verdade, quando meu irmão se apaixonar de verdade, vai se encontrar. Seu irmão se preocupava com você meu filho, você está sempre acompanhado Edward, mas sabemos o quanto se sente só. – doeu ouvir aquilo, porque sabia perfeitamente que era a mais pura verdade.

Eu gostava muito de Lauren e Tanya, mas amor? Não sei dizer se já senti isso alguma vez, me apaixono com facilidade, mas quando o desejo acaba a paixão se esvai e só fica o tesão e nada mais. Sempre vivi cercado de mulheres lindas, mas não me lembro de alguma ter mexido comigo a ponto de... A única mulher constante em minha vida é Tanya e com certeza o que temos não é amor, e sim cumplicidade. Somos muito bons juntos, mas amor? Com certeza não.

- O que sabe sobre ela mãe? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

- Sua mãe está certa, filho, não sabemos nada dessa garota, mas tenho certeza de que quando estiver melhor nos dirá o que se passa. – somente assenti, não iria adiantar ficar discutindo com minha mãe, ela estava irredutível, passava o tempo todo com aquela garota.

Jazz preparou tudo, ainda teríamos que encarar o velório e o enterro. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que meu irmão estava morto... Ele tinha tantos planos, estava prestes a se formar, queria trabalhar comigo na agência, por isso cursava marketing e propaganda. Erick só tinha vinte e um anos, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente.

Ela estava lá ao lado da minha mãe e do meu pai, as lágrimas escorria por seu rosto, mas Isabella não emitia um som sequer. Ouviam-se choros inconformados por todo lugar, alguns exagerados e falsos e outros mais contidos, mas ela estava ali de pé usando uma bota ortopédica. Seu vestido era bem simples e não parecia se tratar de uma mulher grávida.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou Tanya ao se aproximar discretamente.

- Ao que tudo indica a namorada de Erick. – respondi entre os dentes.

- Namorada? – disse abaixando os óculos, ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ed? – ouvi minha namorada me chamar, elas trocaram um olhar no mínimo estranho e Tanya se afastou.

-O que ela queria com você? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Não começa. – cuspi entre os dentes.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, foi muito triste e doloroso ver o caixão com o corpo do meu irmão descendo. Meu pai amparava minha mãe, Jazz estava com Alice, Rose com Emmett, eu tinha Lauren ao meu lado e a garota estava lá sozinha, segurava nas mãos uma rosa branca.

- Adeus Erick. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – disse soltando a rosa que caiu sobre o caixão. – Você sempre vai ser o meu anjo, meu anjo da guarda.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram saindo, ficando apenas a família, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Meu pai levou minha mãe dali, em seguida saiu Rose e Emm, depois Alice e Jazz, Lauren meio contrariada os acompanhou eu permaneci ali, mais afastado e Isabella, estava de frente para o tumulo do meu irmão.

* * *

Não esqueçam dos reviews! Um beijo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! Trago mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos beijos!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

As coisas estavam muito confusas pra mim, foi tudo tão de repente... Uma hora eu estava na estrada cantarolando com Erick, me lembro de estarmos indo conhecer a família dele, os famosos Cullen.

Não entendia aquela insistência dele em me apresentar a sua família, ele dizia que era pelo bebê, mal pude crer quando me pediu para ficar com ele, que seria o nosso bebê, meu e dele. O maluco dizia orgulhoso que seria pai, Erick já amava aquela criança e eu o amava inda mais por isso. Não entendia aquela fixação em me apresentar como a mãe de seu filho, aquilo era sandice, o que diríamos a eles? Como esse filho foi concebido?

A última coisa que me lembrava era da luz forte e do solavanco do carro, mais nada. Acordei em um hospital, não sabia onde estava e nem por quanto tempo estava fora do ar. Eu queria saber sobre ele, mas ninguém dizia nada por mais que eu insistisse, até que uma enfermeira apareceu, aplicou alguma coisa no soro e a inconsciência me atingiu.

Eu ouvia vozes ao longe, era meio sussurrado tentei abrir os olhos, mas estavam pesados, fiz um esforço e finalmente consegui abri-los. Havia três pessoas no quarto me olhando fixamente, um deles estava de pé ao lado da cama, era grande e forte, seus cabelos eram curtos e escuros e seus olhos azuis.

Ele tinha as mãos no bolso da calça e me olhava como se me analisasse, segurando minha mão estava uma mulher pequena com traços delicados e cabelos curtos espetados em todas as direções, ela tinha olhos verdes como os de Erick e mais atrás quase encostado a parede estava um homem alto e imponente.

Seu olhar era intenso e penetrante, como o outro tinha as mãos nos bolsos e me olhava fixamente, como se também me analisasse, senti meu estômago se comprimir tamanha intensidade daquele olhar. Era um homem lindo, não que o outro não fosse, mas aquele tinha uma beleza fora do comum.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? Cadê o médico, onde está Erick? Porque ninguém me dá noticias dele? – disparei de uma só vez.

- Nós é que deveríamos fazer essa pergunta, não acha? – disse o homem que estava mais atrás, o de olhos verdes penetrantes, ele semicerrou os olhos, parecia desconfiado.

- Quem são vocês? – insisti.

- Sou Edward, irmão... – aquele era o tal Edward? O irmão mais velho de Erick?

- Oh meu Deus! O irmão de Erick... – soltei o cortando, automaticamente as lágrimas vieram com força total. - Onde ele está o que aconteceu?

- Se acalme, está muito nervosa. – pediu à mulher que ainda segurava minha mão.

- Você deve ser Alice, a irmã dele não é? – ela somente assentiu, havia algo nela que me fazia lembrar de Erick, seu jeito meigo talvez.

- O que aconteceu querida? Precisamos saber? – perguntou de forma doce, ao contrário de Edward.

- Onde ele está? – ouve uma troca de olhares entre os três.

- Erick... - Alice engoliu seco. - Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos e...

- NÃAAOOOO! NÃAOOO! – gritei tentando sair dali, Erick não podia estar morto, o que eu faria? Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. - Ele não pode me deixar... Ele prometeu... Erick não me deixaria... – eles me olhavam assustados, tanto o grandão quanto Edward me seguravam firme.

- O que você era dele? – perguntou o grandão me fazendo parar.

- Éramos amigos... Erick era a única pessoa que eu tinha nesse mundo... Ele não pode ter me deixado sozinha... Agora não tenho mais nada... Nada nem ninguém. – o desespero tomou conta de mim, meu olhar encontrou o de Edward e por um instante me perdi naqueles olhos verdes.

- O médico disse que está grávida o...

- Eu disse a ele que seria uma loucura, mas Erick teimou em me apresentar a sua família, insistia em dizer que eu precisava conhecer vocês e... Agora nada faz sentido... – disparei a cortando.

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou confusa, eles me olhavam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Do bebê... Erick estava tão feliz... Não é justo... – falei agarrada a camisa de Edward. - Ele não podia ter ido, eu deveria ter ido no lugar dele. Erick tem uma família que o ama e eu não tenho nada nem ninguém... Porque Edward?Porque eu sobrevivi e não ele? – mesmo através das lágrimas que insistiam em sair pude vê-lo engolir seco.

- Não diga isso garota você é muito jovem pra pensar assim. – dizia Alice me abraçando forte, eu estava completamente perdida, sem saber o que dizer e o que fazer.

- Isabella? – chamou a mulher que havia acabado de entrar acompanhada por um homem loiro de olhos azuis. - Deus! Como você é linda! – disse quase me esmagando em um abraço, eu estava cercada de pessoas as quais nunca havia visto. - Erick não exagerou quando disse que era linda. – dizia acariciando meu rosto, só então me dei conta de que aquela era a mãe de Erick e com certeza aquele era seu pai, eu estava diante da família dele, aquela a qual ele queria tanto me apresentar. - Não se preocupe querida, Erick me contou tudo Bella, posso te chamar de Bella?

- Cclaro. – falei assentindo, completamente perdida.

- Meu filho estava tão feliz com a chegada do bebê... – como ela sabia? Erick teria contado a eles? - Disse que estava vindo com uma surpresa para nós, ele iria contar sobre meu neto. – eu não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, como agir, olhei para os três mais afastados sem entender nada.

-Dona Esme, acho que...

- Você vai ficar conosco filha, não vou deixá-la desamparada Bella, meu filho jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas, você era muito importante pra ele. – só a menção do nome dele me fez voltar a chorar, o que Erick disse a ela? O que eu devo fazer? Conto a verdade ou o que?

O homem loiro pediu que todos saíssem e novamente a enfermeira entrou aplicando algo no soro, à inconsciência voltou a me atingir. Acordei sentindo alguém acariciar meus cabelos, como minha mãe fazia quando eu era pequena, abri os olhos e me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes iguais aos de Erick e Alice.

- Que bom que acordou filha, como se sente? – Esme estava ao meu lado, me olhava tão ternamente, ela sorriu pra mim e não tinha como não sorrir de volta.

- Bem eu acho. – disse ainda confusa.

- Que bom, não se preocupe, o bebê está bem, Marcus disse que foi um milagre ele ter sobrevivido em meio a isso tudo. – sua mão foi para o meu ventre. – Meu menino se foi, mas nos deixou um pedacinho dele aqui com você querida.

Ela estava tão fragilizada, como dizer a ela que esse filho não era dele, não fazia idéia do que aquele maluco tinha em mente e o que disse a sua mãe, Erick somente dizia que tudo iria ficar bem. Alice veio me ver e trouxe com ela uma loira muito bonita, seu nome era Rosalie a namorada de Emmett, também conheci seu namorado que era irmão de Rosalie, Jasper.

Carlisle era o pai de Erick, ele era médico e diretor do hospital, claro que todos estavam arrasados em muito abatidos, mas foram muito simpáticos comigo, menos Edward que nem sequer voltou ao meu quarto.

Doutor Marcus me deu alta, Esme exigiu que eu estivesse ao seu lado no velório e no enterro e lá estava eu em um cemitério chique, com pessoas que exalavam elegância e sofisticação. Todos muito bem vestidos e impecáveis, claro que eu destoava de tudo ali. Eu sempre soube que Erick era um cara rico, só não imaginava que eram tão ricos e influentes.

Esme me apresentava a todos como sua nora e namorada de Erick, o que parecia incomodar e muito seu irmão Edward que estava acompanhado por uma loira linda e sempre falava com uma ruiva estonteante.

Conforme o caixão descia, sentia como se meu coração estivesse sendo dilacerado. As lágrimas escorriam em cascata, mas não emiti um som sequer, estava perdida em lembranças.

- Adeus Erick, você sempre vai ser o meu anjo, meu anjo da guarda – sussurrei soltando a rosa branca que tinha nas mãos, me afastei para que todos se despedissem dele. Aos poucos as pessoas foram embora ficando somente a família dele, Esme estava muito abalada e Carlisle não estava muito diferente, mas se mantinha firme e forte.

Jasper consolava Alice, assim como Rosalie consolava Emmett que pelo que Erick me contava era como irmão deles. Edward estava com a loira, sua namorada se não me engano, eles foram saindo aos poucos. Voltei a me aproximar do tumulo de Erick, ainda me custava acreditar que ele não estaria ali pra segurar a minha mão, ou me dar colo como sempre fazia.

- O que eu faço Erick? O que digo a eles? – perguntei me deixando cair de joelhos diante da lápide que haviam acabado de colocar. – Porque me deixou aqui sozinha? O que vou fazer agora Erick? Pra onde eu vou? - aquelas perguntas ecoavam em minha mente, ali me deixei chorar pela minha perda, Esme perdeu um filho, assim como Carlisle, Edward, Alice e Emmett um irmão, Rosalie e Jasper um amigo. Quanto a mim havia perdido tudo, meu esteio, meu porto seguro, meu amigo, a pessoa que eu mais confiava e amava nesse mundo, eu havia perdido tudo.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz doce de Alice, sua mão estava em meu ombro. – Venha Bella, isso não fará bem a você e muito menos ao bebê. – disse me ajudando a levantar, Jasper estava ao seu lado.

Eles me levaram para a casa deles, uma enorme casa que ficava praticamente dentro da floresta, um pouco afastada da cidade.

- Alice acomode Bella em um dos quartos, por favor, se preferir fique no de Erick. – disse Esme ainda muito abalada.

- Pode deixar mãe, vá descansar. – havia algumas pessoas circulando por lá. – Aonde prefere ficar Bella?

- Qualquer lugar Alice, tanto faz. – respondi meio alienada.

- Acho melhor sentar-se, não pode se esforçar muito. – pediu Jasper me levando até uma das poltronas.

- Obrigada Jasper. – agradeci esboçando um sorriso.

- Disponha Bella, me chame de Jazz está bem? – ele piscou pra mim sorrindo e não teve como não retribuir. A loira que estava com Edward se aproximou de mim, ela era ainda mais linda de perto.

- Oi! – disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Oi. – respondi somente.

- Seu nome é Isabella não é? – somente assenti. – Meu nome é Lauren, sou a namorada de Edward.

- Alice me contou.

- Você era namorada de Erick?

- Porque está me perguntando isso? – teria sido o namorado que mandou perguntar, já que não se aproximava de mim?

- Curiosidade somente, todos estão curiosos tentando entender o que ouve em Hanover. – ela apontou a esmo na sala e notei que todos tinham os olhos fixos em mim, como se eu fosse um espécime raro.

- Ela tem razão, você não é bem o tipo que atraia Erick. – soltou à ruiva se aproximando de nós, a mulher era ainda mais linda que a outra.

- Tanya! – ralhou Alice, era impressão minha ou ela não gostava da ruiva? – O que pensa que está fazendo? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Só estou tentando entender, não acha toda essa história um tanto estranha? – ela me olhava com desdém, como se eu não fosse nada, aliás, era assim que eu me sentia... Um nada.

- Isso não é um assunto que te diz respeito. – retrucou Alice.

- Sou amiga de Ed, me preocupo com sua família e...

- Ed não precisa da sua preocupação Tanya. – cuspiu Lauren entre os dentes, ela também parecia não gostar da ruiva.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – aquela voz me fez estremecer, era Edward.

- Só estava dizendo a sua suposta cunhada... – disse dando ênfase ao suposta. – Que ela não faz bem o tipo que atraia Erick. - aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Quem é você pra julgar isso? Ele nunca sequer nem tocou em seu nome, não creio que fossem íntimos ou algo assim. – eu mesma me surpreendi com a firmeza em minha voz. – O que fomos um para o outro está além da compreensão de qualquer um nesta sala.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – desta vez foi Edward quem perguntou.

- Já percebi que nem todos compartilham da opinião de Esme, não se preocupe Edward, vai se ver livre de mim o quanto antes. - eu tinha o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado, o encarava de igual, ele me olhava tão intensamente, senti como se pudesse ver dentro da minha alma.

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois? – Alice chamou nossa atenção. – As pessoas estão olhando. – disse entre os dentes.

- Você é bem petulante garota. – grunhiu a ruiva nojenta.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, nem a você e a ninguém aqui além de Carlisle e Esme, portanto com licença, vou me recolher. – os olhos da ruiva só faltaram saltar.

- Venha Bella, vou acompanhá-la ao seu quarto. – disse Alice me ajudando a ir em direção as escadas.

- Me desculpe por isso, Alice eu...

- Que nada, adorei o modo como falou com ela, Tanya bem que mereceu. – comemorava, Alice era tão maluca quanto Erick.

- Você está grávida e com uma bota ortopédica, com licença. – disse Emmett me pegando em seus braços. – Vou levá-la pela escada, temos que cuidar do pirralho ai. – brincou me segurando como se eu não pesasse nada.

- Não esquenta Bella, meu primo é assim mesmo...

- Assim mesmo o que? Lindo? Gotoso? Irresistível? – não contive o riso com a cara dele.

- Não Emm, lesado mesmo. – retrucou Alice que sumia perto dele.

- Não repare Bella. – disse Rose que estava atrás de nós. – Pode não parecer, mas eles se amam.

**POV EDWARD**

As duas estavam fumaçando de raiva, eu ainda estava perplexo com as palavras dela e o modo como me encarou, aquela garota tinha topete.

- Ela é um tanto arisca, não concorda Ed? – dizia Lauren se postando ao meu lado, marcando seu território.

- É mal educada isso sim, quem sabe de onde seu irmão tirou aquilo. – definitivamente Tanya não havia gostado dela.

- Em uma coisa ela tem razão, você não é da família pra exigir qualquer coisa. – alfinetou Lauren.

- Quer parar vocês duas. – cuspi entre os dentes saindo dali, às vezes elas me davam no saco.

- Problemas no arém? – provocou meu cunhado, achei melhor ignorar seu comentário.

- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre essa garota? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Que ela não tem medo de você. – disse divertido.

- Estou falando sério Jazz.

- Não muita coisa, que seu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, que acabou de completar dezenove anos no dia treze de setembro.

- Ta de brincadeira? Aquela mulher só tem dezenove anos?

- Pois é, foi o que consegui descobrir, fiz algumas ligações e até onde sei Bella trabalha no Dixe's, foi recomendada por seu irmão, os amigos de Erick a conheciam por alto, ele falava muito dela, mas não comentava nada sobre como a conheceu e muito menos onde, isso é um verdadeiro mistério.

- Isso é estranho não acha?

- Um pouco, mas creio que se dermos tempo a ela...

-O que essa garota tanto esconde?

- Não creio que ela esconda algo, só não confia em nós o suficiente pra se abrir.

- Vou descobrir o que se passou em Hanover ou meu nome não é Edward Cullen.

- Tome cuidado Edward, sua mãe está muito apegada a ela, não creio que Esme a deixará ir assim tão fácil.

- Ela pode ser uma oportunista, Jazz, uma aproveitadora ou só Deus sabe o que. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? Olha bem pra ela e me diz que pensa assim.

- Tá ela não aparenta, mas...

- De um tempo Edward, logo as coisas irão se esclarecer. – insistiu.

Estava decidido, assim que retornasse para Seattle, contrataria um detetive, descobriria tudo sobre essa tal Isabella.

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava louca pra contar a verdade e sumir dali, mas os pais de Erick eram tão carinhosos comigo, tão atenciosos, aliás, todos eram. Menos Edward é claro, ele me olhava de um jeito desconfiado, sempre com o pé atrás.

Alice era um amor de criatura, estava cada vez mais ligada a ela, assim como a Esme, que insistia em dizer que meu filho era um pedacinho de Erick e que já o amava muito. Emmett era uma figura, Rose além de linda era muito simpática e Jazz era encantador.

Eu passava praticamente o dia todo com Esme, ela trabalhava em casa e eram poucas as vezes que saia e quando o fazia me levava junto. Alice e Emm trabalhavam em Seattle na agência de Edward, assim como Jazz e Rosalie. Já estava na casa dos Cullen há uma semana e as perguntas começaram a surgir.

- O que você estuda querida? – perguntou Esme, estávamos na mesa jantando, Edward estava lá com sua namorada intragável.

-Ainda não sei o que vou cursar Esme, as coisas estão um pouco confusas. – como diria a ela que mal completei o colégio e não tenho grana para cursar uma universidade.

- Soube que trabalha no Dixe's. – comentou Rose.

- Dixe's o que é Dixe's? – perguntou Lauren.

- É um club onde os alunos de Dartmouth freqüentam. – respondeu Edward. – Não é Isabella?

- Você é quem deve saber, estudou lá não foi? – retruquei atravessado.

- O que fazia lá Bella? – disse Esme tentando amenizar o clima.

- Servia as mesas e cantava a pedido de Erick.

-Cantava? Você canta? - havia espanto em sua voz.

- Um pouco, por quê?

- Gostaria de ouvi-la cantar, sabia que Edward toca piano? – ele revirou os olhos, ao ouvir a mãe.

- Quando quiser Esme, será um prazer cantar pra você, mas vou avisando que não sou tão boa assim.

- Duvido! Erick tinha bom gosto. – insistiu.

- De onde veio Bella? É de Hanover mesmo? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Carlisle e todos olharam pra mim, aguardando a resposta.

- Não, sou de Phoenix – Arizona.

- E como conheceu o nosso Erick? – Esme perguntou segurando firme minha mão.

- O destino nos colocou um no caminho do outro, costumo dizer que fui abençoada por conhecer seu filho Esme, Erick me salvou de tantas formas que... – não consegui deixar de me emocionar ao falar dele. – Ele era um homem muito especial, único.

- Que romântico. – disse sorrindo.

"Infelizmente não foi nada romântico Esme." – completei mentalmente.

- Bella, preciso entrar em contato com seu médico em Hanover, aquele que acompanha sua gravidez. – fiquei tensa e Alice notou, na realidade creio que todos notaram, se Carlisle tivesse acesso ao meu prontuário ele saberia que esse filho não é de Erick.

- Algum problema Isabella? – Edward havia feito de propósito.

- Nenhum, vou ligar pra ele Carlisle, preciso falar com Harry também, afinal eu simplesmente desapareci não é? – ele assentiu voltando a comer.

- Isso mesmo, tem que avisá-lo que não irá voltar, pelo menos por enquanto. – disse Esme.

- Esme, sou muito grata pela hospitalidade de vocês, mas tenho que voltar para a minha vida, tenho muita coisa a resolver e em primeiro lugar preciso entregar o apartamento ao proprietário e... – Edward riu meneando a cabeça. - Contei alguma piada por acaso? – ele tinha o dom de me irritar profundamente.

- Edward é o dono do apartamento Bella, Erick não te contou? – explicou Esme.

- Não, ele não me deixava pagar as contas, com custo consegui convencê-lo a rachar as despesas de consumo. Erick era muito teimoso.

- É de família acredite! – sorri com a cara de Esme ao dizer aquilo. – Uma marca registrada dos homens da família, não é Edward? – ela o provocou.

- Preciso ir a Hanover e...

- Fique mais um pouco filha, não há mais nada lá pra você há? – havia angustia em suas palavras, em seu jeito de me olhar. – Fique conosco Bella, estamos aqui pra você filha, pra você e por você. - insistiu.

- Eu não posso Esme, tente entender.

-Esme tem razão Bella, o que tem lá pra você? – não soube o que responder, eu podia sentir o olhar atento de Edward sobre mim.

- Vocês não entendem, não posso continuar com isso, é loucura...

- Se acalme filha, lembre-se que sua pressão está instável, tem que se manter calma. – pediu Carlisle. – Fique por enquanto e quando estiver mais segura e recuperada, conversamos novamente sobre isso, ok? – disse piscando pra mim.

**POV EDWARD**

Pelas reações dela não havia dúvidas de que Isabela escondia algo, porque dessa insistência em ir embora? O que essa garota tanto escondia? Meu pai acabou a convencendo a ficar mais um pouco, ele já havia comentado que a pressão dela não andava muito instável, e no estado dela era arriscado segundo ele.

- Estou feliz de tê-los todos reunidos aqui meus filhos, fazia tempo que não compartilhávamos de uma refeição todos juntos. – dizia dona Esme abraçada a mim e a Emmett, eu morava em Seattle e Emm vivia na casa de Rose e Alice apesar de morar aqui, vive mais em Seattle. – Pena que Erick não esteja aqui, ele estava tão animado ao telefone, queria apresentar Bella a todos nós. – disse indo em direção a ela que estava sentada em uma das poltronas.

- De onde está, deve estar feliz. – comentou Alice. – Afinal Bella está conosco.

- Sim, Erick tinha razão filha, você é uma garota apaixonante, não tem como não gostar de você. – Isabella corou ao ouvi-la, achei engraçadinho, há muito tempo que não via uma mulher corar. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser Esme. – respondeu prontamente.

- Canta pra gente? – seu rosto atingiu um tom escarlate.

-Quando cantava no Dixe's ficava corada assim? – provocou Emmett.

- Espera! Vou buscar o violão de Erick, deve estar no quarto dele. – disse Alice disparando escada acima, voltando com o violão que dei a Erick em um natal há muito tempo.

- O que querem ouvir? – perguntou ainda tímida.

- Vamos ficar aqui ouvindo isso? – resmungou Lauren.

- Fica quietinha, te recompenso depois. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios, ela se aconchegou em mim, enquanto esperávamos a garota se decidir.

- Eu não sou muito boa com o violão, Erick me ensinou o que eu sei, então desculpe se não sair muito bom. – avisou mordendo os lábios, Isabella dedilhou o violão soltando alguns falsetes.

_Eu não cometerei_  
_Os mesmos erros que você_  
_Eu mesma não me deixarei_  
_Causar tanto sofrimento ao meu coração_

_Eu não vou me permitir_  
_O jeito que você fez você se machucou profundamente_  
_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil,_  
_a nunca me deixar chegar até esse ponto_

Isabella tinha uma voz potente e cantava muito, mas muito bem, dedilhava o violão de olhos fechados.

_Por sua causa_  
_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_  
_Por causa de você_  
_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro assim eu não me machuco_  
_Por sua causa_  
_Eu acho difícil confiar não só em mim, mas em todos a minha volta_  
_Por causa de você eu tenho medo_

_Eu perco meu caminho_  
_E não leva muito até você mencionar isso_  
_Eu não posso chorar_  
_Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir_  
_um sorriso, uma risada todos os dias da minha vida_  
_Meu coração não pode quebrar_  
_Quando não estava inteiro para começar_

_Por sua causa_  
_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_  
_Por causa de você_  
_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro assim eu não me machuco_  
_Por sua causa_  
_Eu acho difícil confiar não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta_  
_Por causa de você eu tenho medo_

_Eu assisti você morrer_  
_Eu ouvi você chorar toda noite no seu sono_  
_Eu era tão jovem_  
_Você deveria saber mais do que apenas contar comigo_  
_Você nunca pensou nos outros_  
_Você só viu sua dor_  
_E agora eu choro no meio da noite_  
_Pelo mesmo maldito motivo_

Notei algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos enquanto cantava, estava visivelmente emocionada.

_Por sua causa_  
_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_  
_Por causa de você_  
_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro, assim eu não me machuco_  
_Por sua causa_  
_Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo_  
_Por causa de você_  
_Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim_  
_Por sua causa_  
_Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está vazia_  
_Por sua causa eu tenho medo_

_Por sua causa_

_Por sua causa_

- Que coisa linda filha, você tem uma voz linda. – dizia minha mãe ao seu lado.

- Obrigada Esme. – ela tentou disfarçar ao enxugar o rosto.

- Você quem compôs? – perguntou Alice também emocionada, a garota somente assentiu.

- Pra quem fez essa música Bella? – disse Rose desta vez.

- Pra minha mãe. – um bico de choro se fez em seus lábios.

- O que houve com sua mãe? Com sua família? – meu pai perguntou a pegando de surpresa.

- Minha mãe era minha família, ela morreu tem quase um ano, foi quando Erick me levou pra morar com ele. – automaticamente o olhar de Jazz encontrou o meu.

- E seu pai? – perguntou Emmett e novamente Bella mordeu os lábios, parecia nervosa.

- Nunca conheci meu pai, não sei quem é? – ela olhava para as mãos, estava envergonhada.

- Desculpe Bellinha eu...

- Tudo bem Emm, que culpa você tem dele ter engravidado uma adolescente e dado no pé?

- Sua mãe era uma adolescente quando teve você? – minha mãe aos poucos fazia a garota falar.

- Sim, ela tinha dezesseis anos e os pais dela a colocaram pra fora de casa grávida e... É uma longa história e nada bonita, acredite.

- O que aconteceu com você Bella? Porque tem tanto medo de confiar nas pessoas? – as palavras de Alice a pegaram de surpresa e confesso que a mim também.

- A única pessoa em que eu confiava está morto, quando me atrevi a confiar em outra pessoa sofri demais e se não fosse seu irmão eu nem posso imaginar o que teria sido de mim. Me desculpem, mas acho melhor eu subir. – disse ficando de pé.

- Sente-se bem? – meu pai estava realmente preocupado com ela.

-Sim estou, não se preocupe. – ela se despediu de todos e subiu.

- Espera que eu levo você. – Emmett a pegou em seus braços subindo com ela.

- Porque está tão quietinho? – perguntou Lauren estávamos no carro, estava levando-a pra casa.

- Não tenho nada. – falei sem tirar os olhos na estrada, na realidade em minha mente as palavras de Isabella ecoavam, "_A única pessoa em que eu confiava está morto, quando me atrevi a confiar em outra pessoa sofri demais e se não fosse seu irmão eu nem posso imaginar o que teria sido de mim."_ O que teria acontecido àquela garota para ficar assim, tão arredia?

- Acho que sua mãe está dando muita confiança para aquela garota, ninguém sabe de onde veio e pelo que falou ela nem sabe quem é o pai.

- Isso não define quem ela é não podemos julgá-la pelos atos de seus pais. – Lauren estalou a língua.

- Não vai entrar? – perguntou manhosa.

- Não, tenho uma reunião importante amanhã cedo. – ela bufou cruzando os braços.

- Você anda muito estranho Ed, o que está acontecendo com você? Prometeu que me recompensaria.

- Estou cansado Lauren, será que dá pra entender? – trocamos uns beijos e a levei até a porta.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar, eu posso te fazer relaxar. – dizia de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido me tocando, acabei cedendo já que seus pais estavam viajando.

- Oh... Edward... Isso... Mais forte... – gemia Lauren enquanto eu investia forte contra ela, fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Isabella me invadiu, aqueles olhos que não eram verdes nem azuis e sim uma mistura dos dois, tão expressivos. Aqueles lábios tão chamativos, tão tentadores.

- Edward? – ralhou Lauren. – Posso saber por que parou? Em que está pensando?

- Nada, só me distrai, desculpe. – pedi voltando a investir contra ela, o rosto dela invadia minha mente a cada investida. Cai relaxado ao lado de Lauren me livrando do preservativo, precisava de um banho, me vesti e fui pra casa, queria ficar sozinho. Depois de uma ducha cai na cama pensando naquela garota tão linda quanto misteriosa, daria tudo para desvendar o mistério que é Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Não esqueçam das reviewzinhas, um simples 'gostei' já me deixa muito feliz!**

**(N/A- A música nada mais é do que a tradução de 'Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá, olá e olá de novo (: Hoje acordei inspirada e decidi postar mais 2 capítulos desta fic...espero que gostem! E não se esqueçam da review para deixar a Tia Lu Feliz =)**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**POV BELLA**

Já estava a quase dois meses na casa dos Cullen e dei graças ao me ver livre daquela bendita bota. Esme estava cada vez mais apegada a mim e confesso que também me apeguei muito a ela, assim como Alice.

Não me sentia bem mentindo pra eles, não era justo com nenhum deles, não sabia o que Erick havia dito a mãe para ela afirmar com tanta convicção que estávamos envolvidos e que esse filho era dele, provavelmente meu amigo quis me proteger, mas não era justo com sua família.

- Bella? – fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma Alice saltitante.

- Nossa! De onde vem tanta alegria?

- Nós vamos sair o que acha? – disse sentando-se diante de mim.

- Pra onde posso saber?

- Iremos ao shopping, mas antes passaremos na empresa, preciso pegar uns papéis.

- Não acho uma boa idéia ir à empresa, seu irmão não gosta muito de mim e...

- Deixa de ser boba, Ed tem aquele jeitão desconfiado dele, mas é um doce de criatura, acredite. Quero que conheça a empresa, quem sabe não se empolga e vem trabalhar comigo.

- Fazendo o que? Não sei como funciona uma agência de publicidade.

- E acha que eu sabia?Me formei em moda minha cara, mas agora eu e Rose gerenciamos o setor de criação, você pega rápido.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – aquilo definitivamente era loucura.

- Vamos, conheça a empresa primeiro e depois você me diz. – Alice era mesmo maluca, ela me arrastou até meu quarto e torceu o nariz pra tudo que tinha ali.

- Credo Bella, você não tem nada que preste aqui.

- Hey!Eu gosto das minhas roupas ta legal?

- Vai gostar mais das que vamos comprar hoje, venha você precisa de um banho de loja urgente.

- Alice, não acho justo você ficar gastando dinheiro comigo e...

- Fica quietinha e me deixa te dar um presente, ok?

- Ok! – respondi rendida e lá estávamos nós a caminho da empresa.

- Alice? Eu preciso ser sincera com você, tentei falar com sua mãe, mas Esme evita o assunto e...

- Do que está falando Bella?

- Da verdade Alice, sabe que este filho não é de Erick, não é?

- O que ouve realmente entre vocês Bella? – perguntou enquanto dirigia, me pareceu meio hesitante.

- Éramos amigos, seu irmão era muito importante pra mim e eu o amava acima de tudo, mas juro que éramos somente amigos. Pra que me entenda terei que contar um pouco da minha história pra você.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Absoluta, não agüento mais guardar isso aqui dentro, está me fazendo mal e quem sabe assim você me ajuda a contar a verdade pra sua mãe.

- Isso vai ser mais complicado, mas fale. – pediu me incentivando.

- Lembra quando disse que minha mãe engravidou de um cara que a deixou e que seus pais a colocaram na rua?

- Sim.

- Minha mãe tinha apenas dezesseis anos, não tinha estudo e muito menos pra onde ir... Ela se tornou uma prostituta Alice, depois que eu nasci minha mãe me deixava com a vizinha pra fazer seus programas e nos sustentar. – Alice freou o carro o jogando no acostamento.

- Agora entendo a música perfeitamente. – comentou se virando pra mim eu tinha sua total atenção.

- Eu cresci vendo minha mãe passar por tantos homens que... - sorri sem humor. – Virei piada no colégio, as pessoas me tratavam como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo parecido. Vivíamos em um trailer, era o que minha mãe conseguia pagar com o que arrecadava. Trabalhei entregando jornal, cuidando dos filhos das outras prostitutas pra que tivéssemos uma renda maior. Às vezes chegava toda marcada em casa, cheia de hematomas porque um desgraçado achava que por ser uma prostituta podia fazer o que quisesse com ela.

- Que horror! – soltou com os olhos saltados.

- Ela se envolveu com um cara chamado Phill, um desgraçado que não valia nada, ele apresentou minha mãe as drogas e ao álcool, conclusão... Viciou-se nos dois, seu relacionamento não vingou, mas minha mãe não conseguia largar as drogas, tão pouco parar de beber, vivíamos fugindo de cobradores... Eles exigiam que minha mãe pagasse as drogas de alguma forma, chegaram a exigir que me entregasse como forma de pagamento, eu tinha somente quatorze anos.

- Deus! – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, assim como no meu.

- Não tínhamos parada, onde ficávamos ela acabava se endividando e tínhamos que fugir, foi assim que fomos parar em New Hampshire- Springfield e foi onde conheci Erick. – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Em Springfield?

- Um dos credores nos encontrou e espancou minha mãe, disse que se eu não arrumasse o dinheiro em dois dias ela seria morta. Fiquei maluca, não sabia o que fazer, onde arrumaria três mil dólares? Nós mal tínhamos o que comer, o telefone dela tocou, era um cara pedindo um programa para um amigo, não tive alternativa senão ir em seu lugar.

- Oh Deus!

- Foi quando conheci seu irmão, o programa era pra ele, uma brincadeira de uns amigos dele...

- Quer dizer que...

- Não! Eu estava muito nervosa, jamais estado com um homem antes, nem sequer havia beijado antes, seu irmão me levou para um motel. Erick notou o meu nervosismo e o medo em cada gesto... Ele foi tão carinhoso, atencioso comigo, me perguntou o porquê fazia programas e acabei contando toda a verdade ao seu irmão. O porquê estava me prestando a fazer aquilo, foi quando seu irmão me surpreendeu, saímos do motel e Erick foi até o caixa eletrônico, sacou a quantia que eu precisava e ainda me levou até em casa, deixou o número do seu telefone e pediu que ligasse se algo desse errado.

- E o que aconteceu?

- O credor veio e paguei a dívida, mas minha mãe havia se drogado de novo, estava em um estado lastimável... Não tem idéia do quanto queria sair daquele inferno Alice, aquilo não era vida... Eu vivia pra cuidar dela, tentar evitar que se endividasse novamente enquanto tentava ganhar algum dinheiro para comer.

- Trabalhava no que?

- Atendente de uma loja de conveniências, trabalhava durante a madrugada. Estava voltando pra casa quando vi uma ambulância parada na porta do prédio onde morávamos, senti um frio na espinha, corri pra casa e minha mãe estava morta...

- Foi overdose?

- Não, assassinada... A facadas, seu antigo namorado Phill havia matado minha mãe.

- Como sabe que foi ele?

- Os vizinhos o denunciaram, eu não sabia o que fazer, então liguei para o seu irmão e Erick novamente me ajudou, pagou o enterro da minha mãe e me levou pra morar com ele... Cuidou de mim e me arrumou um emprego descente, sem me pedir nada em troca a não ser minha amizade.

- Por isso disse que ele era tudo pra você? – somente assenti. – Nunca se envolveram?

- Não, nos amávamos, mas de uma forma diferente, consegue me entender?

- Acho que sim.

-Creio que saiba da preferência do seu irmão, Erick saia com garotas, mas preferia homens. – Alice somente assentiu. – Conheci um cara no Dixe's há alguns meses, ele me chamou pra sair, queria me levar pra jantar e depois irmos ao cinema, era a primeira vez que um homem demonstrava interesse por mim. Acabei aceitando o convite, seu irmão não gostou nada, mas era uma chance que eu tinha de conhecer alguém.

- Depois de tudo que passou, nada mais justo concorda?

- Mas nada pra mim é fácil ou simples Alice. – ela franziu o cenho sem entender. – Depois do cinema ele me levou até o mirante de Hanover conhece?

- Já ouvi falar.

- Era uma estrada de terra se iluminação, James me beijou com voracidade e ficou um tanto saidinho, pedi que me levasse embora e ele mudou por completo, me bateu dizendo que eu não passava de uma filha de prostituta e como minha mãe não valia nada. – os olhos de Alice só faltaram saltar. Aquele desgraçado me espancou e me violentou por várias vezes enquanto dizia que minha mãe não valia nada e que ela havia destruído sua família, disse que era filho do tal Phill, me jogou pra fora do carro toda ensangüentada e me largou lá.

- Bella, eu...

- Com muita dificuldade liguei pro seu irmão que novamente me salvou, entrei em depressão depois daquilo, eu não sei o que foi pior Alice, o ato em si ou os exames a que fui submetida. Seu irmão ficou ao meu lado, cuidou de mim o tempo todo e quando descobrimos a gravidez Erick me pediu pra ficar com o bebê, disse que ele seria nosso, meu e dele e que cuidaríamos dele com muito carinho e amor... Como eu poderia negar algo assim ao seu irmão, como negar um pedido de uma pessoa que só me fez bem?

- Entendo.

- Ele queria me apresentar a família, depois contaríamos tudo, mas não sei o que Erick disse a sua mãe, porque Esme insisti que carrego um pedacinho dele aqui dentro e que meu filho é o seu tesouro. O que eu faço Alice? Não poço magoar a mãe de Erick e tão pouco quero enganá-la, me diz o que eu faço? Seu irmão me odeia porque com certeza sabe que esse filho não é de Erick.

- Bella o Ed não te odeia! Só não entende o que está acontecendo e confesso que também tinha minhas dúvidas, mas entendo a atitude de Erick, o garoto estava te protegendo Bella e respeitaremos isso, se me permitir posso explicar aos outros o que aconteceu.

- Se achar melhor, posso contar a eles sem problemas.

- Ótimo, assim saberemos como agir com minha mãe, ela é a única que não sabe ou não quer saber sobre a opção do meu irmão, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza Bella. Erick deveria te amar muito garota.

- Eu sei! Também o amava Alice! – ela me abraçou apertado, quase me esmagando, voltou a colocar o carro em movimento rumou a Seattle, me senti bem melhor contando a verdade pra ela. O prédio da empresa era grande e luxuoso, havia um estacionamento com vagas exclusivas.

- Bom dia! – disse passando pela porta de vidro se dirigindo a um balcão, o segurança ali sorriu pra ela a cumprimentando.

- Sam, essa é Isabella Swan, minha cunhada e tem livre acesso aqui. – o homem moreno sorriu pra mim acenando.

- Prazer senhorita Swan. – sorri sem graça.

- Vem Bella, quero te mostrar tudo. – Alice me pegou pela mão e saiu me arrastando em direção ao elevador.

- Não acho uma boa idéia Alice, seu irmão não gosta de mim. – insisti.

- Edward tem aquele jeito mal humorado e implicante, mas é um homem divertido e extremamente carinhoso. – "Tem irmã que é cega!" – retruquei mentalmente.

- Este é o meu andar! Aqui é o setor de criação onde posso unir o útil ao agradável, onde desenvolvemos as campanhas. – explicava animada passando pelas pessoas cumprimentando a todas.

- Quantos anos têm Bella?

- Dezenove, por quê? - ela deu um sorriso igual o de Erick cumprimentando a secretária em seguida.

- Bom dia Jéssica! – disse pegando uns papéis que a moça lhe entregou.

- Bom dia senhorita Alice, o senhor Edward quer falar com a senhorita, já ligou três vezes. – anunciou a secretária, só de ouvir aquele nome gelei dos pés a cabeça.

- Obrigado Jéssica! Esta é minha cunhada Isabella, namorada do meu irmão Erick. – a moça mos olhou com pesar.

- Sinto muito. – eu realmente me sentia péssima com as pessoas me olhando daquela forma.

- Também sinto. – respondi com um longo suspiro.

- Só tem dezenove anos? Isso é maravilhoso. – olhei pra Alice como se a mesma tivesse surtado. - Não quer mesmo vir trabalhar aqui conosco? Seria tão bom ter você trabalhando comigo.

- Alice está lembrada do que te contei? Acho que nem todos irão reagir como você e...

- Está dando muita importância a uma coisa que já passou, pense bem Bella, trabalhando aqui terá a oportunidade de cursar uma boa universidade e mudar sua vida por completo. – a proposta era tentadora.

- Isso se seu irmão não me botar pra correr assim que colocar os olhos em mim. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Acho difícil, Edward late, mas não morde.

- E o que eu faria aqui? Porque não manjo nada disso.

- Isso é que iremos descobrir. – Alice tinha um sorriso assustador nos lábios.

- Venha, vamos ver o que temos aqui pra você garota! – a maluca me puxou pra fora da sala, não tinha um que não ficasse olhando.

**POV ALICE**

Fiquei chocada e impressionada com a história que Bella me contou, agora tudo fazia sentido, o modo como reagia a algumas perguntas, meu irmãozinho a estava protegendo e pra isso a assumiria perante a família, Erick deveria amá-la muito pra isso e a forma como se conheceram foi bem inusitada. Deus, o que essa garota passou e o que teve que suportar pelo longo da vida. Bella era mesmo uma garota muito especial e eu estava disposta a ajudá-la, ela merecia um pouco de paz e felicidade. Era uma garota cativante e conquistou a todos tão rápido, minha mãe caiu de amores por ela e eu sinceramente a adoro!

Não consigo entender essa implicância toda do Ed, vou falar com ele, tenho certeza de que quando souber da história dela vai mudar. Será melhor para todos deixar tudo como está, não sei se minha mãe agüenta outra pancada. Bella era uma garota linda, mas não se valorizava então a levei para que Caius desse um jeito nela.

-Caius meu anjo, essa é minha cunhada e quero que de um trato nela. – falei a colocando sob protestos na cadeira.

- Alice, não acho que...

- Fique quietinha Bella, só vamos realçar sua beleza natural! – disse a cortando.

Enquanto ele dava um bom corte naquele cabelo enorme dela, pedi que fizesse uma maquiagem leve, mas marcante a enchi de perguntas para distraí-la. Disse que por várias vezes meu irmãozinho a usou como modelo fotográfico e aquilo me deu uma idéia e tanto.

- Você ficou linda! Quero dizer, ainda mais linda! – falei ao seu lado diante ao espelho.

- Vamos Alec vai adorar você!

- Quem é Alec?

- Um de nossos fotógrafos, quero que tire umas fotos suas. – não lhe dei chance de retrucar, sai a arrastando até o estúdio de Alec.

- Alec esta é Bella e quero que faça um ensaio com ela, pra ontem. – disse o cumprimentando.

- Uau! Ela é um diamante bruto Alice. – dizia embasbacado nela.

- Eu sei seu bobo, mãos a obra. – meu amigo chamou o maquiador e fez um ensaio lindo com Bella, as fotos ficaram maravilhosas, sem precisar de retoques, enquanto ela se vestia ele me entregou o envelope com as fotos.

- Adorei você Bella! Sabe que pode ser a new face da agência.

- New face?- a cara dela foi impagável.

- A nova cara da agência Bella, com esse corpo e esse rosto? Querida você vai longe.

- Estou grávida Alec, não vou a lugar algum, acredite. – havia certo desanimo em sua voz.

- Gravidez não dura pra sempre meu anjo, se você se cuidar ficara ainda mais linda. – Alec havia caído de amores por ela, disso não se podia duvidar, mas Bella era mesmo apaixonante.

Continuamos o tour pela a agência e Rose mal a reconheceu, Jazz adorou seu novo visual assim como Emmett. Bella ficou um tanto constrangida no setor de Emmett, por conta do site que ele gerenciava com ensaios sensuais, conclusão "mulher pelada".

- Bella se não fosse tão tímida, poderia fazer um ensaio sensual. – disse enquanto a fazia girar.

- Emmett se não fosse como irmão para o Erick, te enchia de tapas. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Venha só falta ir ao setor do todo poderoso. – disse divertida e Bella estancou.

- Alice... – gemeu meu nome. - Não acho boa idéia ir provocar seu irmão, Ele já me odeia e...

- Ele não te odeia Bella, que coisa. Eu já disse que meu irmão late, mas não morde, de tempo a ele, Ed vai se render, vai ver. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro rendido, dessa vez Jazz veio conosco.

**POV BELLA **

- Esta é a agência onde Ed é sócio, acho que já conhece a Tanya Denali a sócia dele. – a cumprimentei somente com um aceno.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – aquela mulher tinha o dom de me tirar do sério. Alice a fuzilou com o olhar, a ruiva me media de cima abaixo. Seu ego deveria ser imenso, pois havia várias fotos enormes dela espalhadas pela sala.

- A trouxe para conhecer a empresa, algum problema com isso? – respondeu Alice a olhando do mesmo modo. - Onde está o Ed? – Alice perguntou atravessado.

- Na sala dele, onde mais. – respondeu a outra do mesmo modo.

- Venha Bella, vamos subir. – disse Alice me arrastando de novo. - Vaca nojenta! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Alice! – ralhou Jazz.

- Eu não gosto dessa perua e sabe muito bem o porquê. – eu me perguntava o por quê?

- Isso não é de sua conta Alice. – insistiu Jazz.

- Sei que não, mas mesmo assim não gosto dela. – ele revirou os olhos e meu estômago gelou quando chegamos ao ultimo andar onde ficava a sala dele.

- Bom dia Gianna, meu irmão está? – disse Alice a uma linda mulher que supus ser a secretária dele.

- Pode entrar senhorita Alice, ele a aguarda. Senhor Hale. – ela me ignorou por completo, mas Alice não deixou barato.

- Esta é Isabella Swan, minha cunhada, espero que não se esqueça de anunciá-la da próxima vez. – ela deu um sorrisinho sínico assentindo.

- Me desculpe senhorita.

- Não por isso. – falei dando de ombros.

**POV EDWARD**

Dois meses, ela já estava na casa dos meus pais há dois meses. Meu pai ainda aguardava seu prontuário, mas a garota sempre arrumava uma desculpa, minha mãe estava cada vez mais apegada a ela e aquela criança que eu tinha quase certeza que não é de Erick.

Tanya insistia em dizer que não passa de uma aproveitadora, que enganou Erick e está enganando a todos com aquele jeito meigo e sem graça, que só está esperando dar o bote e por incrível que pareça, Lauren é da mesma opinião. Claro que há um pouco de exagero, mas o que aquela garota esconde? Será que Erick sabia ou estava sendo enganado também?

Porque diabos, não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça? Desde o dia em que a vi no hospital que ela mexe comigo. Deus, ela é só uma garota de dezenove anos... É mais nova que o meu irmão caçula, a suposta namorada dele... De quem é esse filho? Seria mesmo de Erick? Será que meu irmão não resistiu a ela? O telefone me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Sim Gianna?

- Senhor Cullen a senhorita Alice e o senhor Hale...

- Peça-os para entrar Gianna, obrigado.

- Sim, senhor Cullen.

- Bom dia meu irmão sumido. – Alice disse irônica. – Jéssica disse que você quer falar comigo?

- Bom dia tampinha, tenho uns... – me calei ao vê-la entrar timidamente na minha sala, estava diferente, mais produzida. Com certeza havia o dedo de Alice ali, seu vestido era curto deixando aquele par de coxas grossas de fora, ele disfarçava bem sua barriguinha e realçava seus seios. Seus cabelos estavam solto e com certeza mais curtos, estava linda, absurdamente linda.

- Fecha a boca Ed, ou vai acabar babando. – provocou aquela baixinha folgada, lancei um olhar mortal pra ela.

- Jazz, Isabella, como vai.

- Oi. – disse timidamente.

- Pode me dizer o porquê anda sumido? E não vem com esse papo de que está muito ocupado, porque sei que não está, a não ser que tenha aumentado seu arém. – Isabella parecia desconfortável, mordia os lábios e continuava próxima a porta, ela estava realmente linda. – Ed? Ed eu estou falando com você. – minha irmã me chamou a atenção.

- Não deu pra eu ir Alice, mas tenho falado com ela e o papai sempre.

- Eu sei seu bobo, estou de saída, vou ao shopping com Bella, a trouxe pra conhecer a empresa, acabamos de fazer um tour completo, não é Bella? – a garota somente assentiu. – Aproveitei pra dar uma repaginada nela, ficou bom não acha?

- Alice. - Isabella ralhou.

- Está mesmo muito bonita. – ao me ouvir seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado, estava corada.

- Alec ficou encantado com Bella, não poupou elogios a ela, fizemos até um ensaio fotográfico. Tome de uma olhada depois, ficou realmente bom. – disse me entregando um envelope sob o olhar atento de Jazz e o olhar desesperado de Isabella. – Ah! Eu e Bella tivemos uma conversa muito importante e vou avisando que nossa cunhadinha virá trabalhar comigo. – tive a sensação que seus olhos fossem saltar.

- Alice, eu ainda não te dei a resposta e...

- Fica quietinha Bella, vai trabalhar diretamente comigo e vou te deixar a par de tudo, é uma mulher inteligente e vai tirar de letra. – insistiu minha irmã, Isabella bufou alto revirando os olhos. Me perguntava que tipo de conversa elas teriam tido? Será que a garota se abriu com ela?

- As coisas não funcionam assim Alice, sabe perfeitamente que trabalhamos com os melhores profissionais do ramo e...

- Ela vai trabalhar diretamente comigo Edward, será minha assessora, assistente sei lá, mas a quero trabalhando comigo. – Alice foi taxativa. – Bella precisa de uma renda, vai voltar a estudar, não é Bella?

- Humrum. – foi à resposta dela.

- Ela ainda não sabe o que vai cursar, mas cursará uma boa universidade e vai continuar morando conosco...

- Porque ta me falando isso? – falei atravessado.

- Porque você anda agindo como um idiota e está assustando Bella, ela pensa que você a odeia, sabia?

- ALICE! – soltou furiosa.

- Eu só estou tentando entender o que está acontecendo, o que ela tanto esconde. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Ela não esconde nada Edward, Bella me contou tudo, tudo... – meu olhar ia de uma para outra. – Essa garota não está enganando ninguém, só está respeitando a vontade do nosso irmão.

- Alice para, não brigue com seu irmão por minha causa eu vou embora se o incomoda tanto...

- NÂO! – saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia e os três me olharam chocados, Isabella deu alguns passos timidamente na minha direção.

- Você quer a verdade Edward? – somente assenti, ela estava diante de mim e seu perfume me invadiu, um perfume delicado e envolvente, tentador. – Espero sinceramente que esteja preparado para ouvi-la. – seu olhar era tão profundo, tão expressivo.

- Acredite, eu estou. – desafiei.

- Pode chamar Emmett e Rosálie?

- Pra que?

- Quero que todos vocês saibam e decidam se contamos a verdade aos seus pais ou não. – olhei pra Alice que deu de ombros, assim como Jazz, pedi a Gianna que os chamasse.

- Onde é o incêndio? – soltou Emm ao entrar na minha sala. – Uma reunião de família, que legal.

- Se eu faço parte dessa família ou não vocês irão decidir, mas antes faço questão de que saibam de toda a verdade.

- Que verdade? – disse levando um cutucão de Rose.

- Estamos todos aqui, prossiga. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz em desafio. Deus, como era linda!

- Bella não precisa se expor...

- Não Alice, ele quer saber, pois que saiba por mim... – ela voltou sua atenção pra mim. – O filho que estou esperando não é do Erick...

- Eu sabia! – todos me olharam com reprovação. – De quem é então? Porque ele queria assumi-lo. – disparei.

- Seu irmão queria assumi-lo porque Erick era um homem muito especial, um anjo, o meu anjo. – seu queixo tremeu ao falar dele e seus olhos marejaram.

- Como o conheceu Bella? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Ele me ajudou em um momento de desespero...

- Bella, não...

- Eles têm que saber Alice, então que saibam de tudo, já não me importa mais. – do que elas estavam falando? – Minha mãe era uma prostituta... – Rose caiu sentada, os olhos de Emm e Jazz saltaram e com certeza os meus não estavam muito diferentes. – Depois que seus pais a colocaram pra fora de casa, ela não conseguia trabalho e nem um lugar pra ficar então começou a prestar favores sexuais em troca de algum dinheiro.

- Eu lamento. – disse Jazz indo pra junto de Alice que olhava com preocupação para Isabella.

- Eu também. – respondeu com o olhar perdido. – Eu cresci entre prostitutas e seus filhos, nós morávamos em um acampamento de trailers, cresci vendo minha mãe passar pela mão de todo tipo de homem que possa imaginar... Eu os odiava com todo meu coração, quando completei doze anos trabalhava entregando jornais, assim como compras para a mercearia em troca de alguns trocados, também cuidava dos filhos das outras garotas que trabalhavam com a minha mãe. – engoli seco novamente, prostituta, sua mãe era uma prostituta?

- Deve ter sido barra. – comentou Emmett.

- Não era fácil, mas acredite as coisas ficaram piores quando minha mãe se envolveu com um cara chamado Phill, eles engataram em um relacionamento muito estranho. Detestava aquele homem, não suportava nem sequer ouvir sua voz...

- Por quê? – disse Jazz.

- Ele apresentou minha mãe as drogas e a bebida, além de prostituta minha mãe se tornou dependente química e alcoólatra... Era deplorável, não entendia como um ser humano pode descer tanto... Mil vezes ela tivesse abortado e seguido sua vida...

- Não fale assim Bella. – pediu Alice ao seu lado.

- Teria sido melhor para nós duas, Alice, acredite em mim.

- Bem ou mal ela lutou por você Bella. – insistiu a baixinha.

- A que preço Alice? Não sei se valho o sacrifício dela.

- Vale e muito, eu sei e Erick sabia disso. – pelo jeito Alice estava por dentro de tudo.

- O relacionamento não durou muito e o infeliz foi embora deixando minha mãe em um estado lastimável.

- Por quê? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Ele batia nela quando o dinheiro não era o suficiente, mesmo depois dela ter passado a noite toda com vários homens aquele bastardo exigia que ela estivesse pronta pra ele. Era um nojento filho da mãe que deveria estar ardendo no fogo do inferno. – não havia dúvidas de que ela o detestava. – Minha mãe se drogava cada vez mais, se metendo com gente da pesada, os credores começaram a aparecer e tivemos que fugir de Phoenix, rodamos de cidade em cidade sempre fugindo até irmos parar em Springfield em New Hampshire.

- Porque fugiram Bella? – a voz de Rose não passou de um sussurro.

- Porque eles me queriam em troca das dividas, diziam que poderiam ganhar uma boa grana comigo... – ela sorriu sem humor meneando a cabeça. – Eu só tinha quatorze anos, minha mãe ficou desesperada, não queria aquela vida pra mim por isso fugimos, passamos quase quatro anos rodando o país. Nos instalamos em Springfield e consegui um emprego na loja de conveniências de um posto, ele até que pagava bem e me dava a oportunidade de fazer um bico durante o dia, mas acho que paz e tranqüilidade não fazem parte da minha vida, um dos credores nos encontrou e exigiu o dinheiro em três dias, senão matava minha mãe e me levava com ele.

- De quanto era a divida? – perguntou Jazz, eu estava perplexo.

- Três mil dólares...

- O que? Só isso? Eu pago isso em um vestido. – soltou Rose, minha irmã praticamente rosnou pra ela.

- Eu não tinha esse dinheiro e nem fazia idéia de como conseguir, minha mãe fez um programa e voltou toda machucada, o infeliz bateu nela com gosto a deixando com o rosto todo inchado...

- Porque fizeram isso? – novamente a voz de Rose não passava de um sussurro.

- Porque tem homens que não conseguem ouvir não, acham que por se tratar de uma prostituta tem que fazer o que ele quer, não faz idéia do quanto um homem pode ser sórdido e sujo...

-Nem todos são assim Bella. – retrucou à loira.

-Descobri isso quando conheci Erick. – revidou. – Minha mãe não estava em condições de trabalhar e ligaram marcando um programa, eu... Eu estava tão desesperada que não pensei duas vezes e fui no lugar dela. – com certeza meus olhos estavam saltados. – Quando cheguei ao local marcado encontrei um cara novo e muito bonito, estava encostado em um carro chique, era seu irmão... – disse olhando nos meus olhos. – Segundo ele aquilo havia sido uma brincadeira de alguns de seus amigos e fomos para um motel.

- Então você transou com Erick. – deduziu Emmett.

- Não. – afirmou sem desviar do meu olhar. – Erick notou que eu estava muito nervosa, eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer ali... Eu nunca sequer tinha beijado alguém antes, quanto mais estar com um homem. – um sorriso saudoso se fez em seus lábios e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais. – Seu irmão disse que era pra eu confiar nele, que não me faria mal, me encheu de perguntas e acabei contando tudo a ele. Saímos do motel e Erick passou no caixa eletrônico sacou o dinheiro que eu precisava e me levou pra casa, disse que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa era só ligar pra ele.

- Quando foi isso? – os quatro franziram o cenho sem entender minha pergunta.

- Há pouco mais de um ano. – respondeu dando de ombros, Erick havia me ligado nessa época e pedido uma grana emprestada, disse que precisava ajudar alguém, não hesitei em mandar uma boa quantia pra ele, então era para ela, para ajudá-la. – Por que ta perguntando isso?

- Por nada, conseguiu pagar o credor?

- Sim, uns meses depois Phill nos encontrou e exigiu que minha mãe voltasse pra ele, ela estava limpa há um bom tempo, já não bebia e estava até trabalhando de garçonete. Minha mãe não queria aquele traste de novo em sua vida, eles brigavam muito eram discussões pesadas, mas ela se manteve firme e Phill desapareceu... Pelo menos foi o que pensávamos, eu estava voltando do trabalho quando vi a ambulância parada em frente o prédio, senti minha espinha gelar. Corri como nunca pra encontrar minha mãe morta, estava no chão da sala envolta em uma poça de sangue, havia sido esfaqueada. Aquele desgraçado a matou a sangue frio, ele foi preso, os vizinhos o reconheceram... Eu não tinha mais nada e nem ninguém, me lembrei de Erick e liguei pra ele, seu irmão pagou um enterro descente pra minha mãe e me levou pra morar com ele, me arrumou um emprego no Dixe's... Erick cuidou de mim sem nunca exigir nada em troca, nenhum favor, nada. Ele se tornou a pessoa mais importante no mundo pra mim e eu vivia pela felicidade dele, nos dávamos muito bem, o amava mais que tudo...

- Se envolveram? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não, eu o amava e sei que ele me amava, mas era um amor diferente, não havia desejo, paixão era um amor fraternal, consegue entender?

- Acho que sim.

- Uns meses antes de virmos pra cá, conheci um cara no Dixe's, ele foi extremamente simpático e carinhoso comigo, eu servia as mesas e vez ou outra cantava pra distrair o pessoal, ele foi durante algumas noites e em uma delas me convidou pra sair... Fiquei relutante e pedi a opinião de Erick, ele não havia gostado muito da idéia, mas não me proibiu. Era a primeira vez que eu saia com alguém, em um encontro de verdade, estava ansiosa e nervosa. A noite tinha tudo pra ser perfeita, jantamos em um restaurante aconchegante e depois fomos ao cinema...

- Que romântico. – soltou Rose.

- Também pensei, até ele ir em direção ao mirante de Hanover... – conhecia aquele lugar, era conhecido como abatedouro. – Era uma estrada vazia e com uma iluminação precária, James me beijou com voracidade e fez questão de me mostrar o quanto estava excitado, me soltei dele pedindo pra que me levasse pra casa, mas o cafajeste riu da minha cara mudando por completo... – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto. – Me bateu com gosto dizendo que eu não passava da filha de uma prostituta suja e miserável, que minha mãe não valia nada. – minha vontade era de envolvê-la em meus braços e mostrar a ela que tudo ficaria bem.

- Bella não precisa contar...

- Não Alice, ele tem que saber. – teimou tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas. – Aquele desgraçado me violentou e me bateu com vontade, não satisfeito me jogou pra fora do carro como se eu fosse um nada e me deixou lá sangrando e sem forças pra sequer gritar por socorro. - fechei meus olhos, não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos, Rose chorava de soluçar e Emm estava ao seu lado, minha irmã também chorava e Jazz a amparava, Isabella continuava ali, diante de mim.

- Eu lamento... Sinto muito. – minha voz saiu um tanto embargada.

- Não quero sua pena Edward... – suas palavras me fizeram olhar em seus olhos novamente. – Só quero que entenda o que aconteceu de verdade e se puder me perdoe, que vocês me perdoem se corrigiu. – Usei o que me restava de força para ligar pro Erick, consegui somente pedir socorro e dizer onde estava, seu irmão chamou os paramédicos e fui levada as pressas para o hospital, fui submetida a exames de todo o tipo e todos constam em meu prontuário, por isso ainda não o apresentei ao seu pai. Essa criança é fruto daquela maldita...

-Porque resolveu ficar com ela? Sabe que a lei está ao seu lado e poderia...

- Seu irmão pediu pra que eu ficasse com a criança, Erick disse que seria nosso bebê e que seria criado com muito amor e carinho... Disse que ele seria nosso, só nosso e que cuidaríamos juntos dele... – as lágrimas escorriam grossas. – Eu não poderia recusar um pedido desses a uma pessoa que me deu tudo... Não sei o que o maluco do seu irmão disse a Esme, mas ela tem plena convicção de que esse bebê é filho de Erick e sinceramente não sei como dizer a ela que não...

- O que Erick disse a você? – perguntou Jazz tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Disse que iria me apresentar a sua família como a mãe de seu filho e que depois do susto diria a verdade, mas aconteceu aquilo tudo e... Eu não sei o que fazer, sua mãe faz planos pra mim e para a criança e isto está me matando, não quero mentir pra ela, Esme é uma pessoa adorável e seu pai é incrível... Me diz o que eu digo a eles Edward? Acha que sua mãe agüenta a verdade? – ela segurou minha mão entre as dela e aquele contato me fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés. – Como digo a Esme que não sou a namorada do filho dela e que o filho que carrego é de um bastardo filho da mãe que está solto por ai.

- Porque ele fez isso com você? – levei minha outra mão ao seu rosto, tocando sua pele macia. – Porque te atacou desta forma?

- Ele disse que minha mãe acabou com sua família, que por culpa dela seu pai caiu em desgraça, James é filho de Phill, o homem que matou minha mãe. – instintivamente a puxei pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços, Isabella ficou rígida de início.

- Sinto muito... Se meu irmão via essa criança como seu filho, é assim que o veremos e quanto a dizer para Esme, acho melhor deixar como está, vou falar com meu pai, ele entenderá. Não fique assim Isabella, não faz bem para o bebê. – falei acariciando seus cabelos macios, os quatro nos olhavam chocados. – Peça a Gianna pra trazer um suco ou uma água pra ela. – ela tremia e ainda chorava muito, minha irmã foi até Gianna que providenciou o que pedi.

- Tome Bella, vai ajudar a se acalmar. – dizia Alice lhe oferecendo um copo com suco de maracujá.

- Está mais calma? – perguntei ao seu lado, ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras.

- Sim, desculpe...

- Não se preocupe, cuidaremos de você e dessa criança está bem? – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Agora levanta esse astral porque vamos às compras Bella, nos acompanha Rose? – falou a maluca da minha irmã tentando animá-la, Isabella parecia envergonhada.

- Isso mesmo, nada como ir às compras para levantar o astral. – soltou Rose, sorri ao ver Isabella revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem Rose, vamos às compras. - disse ficando de pé, ela puxou o ar com força me encarando. – Ainda me odeia?

- Nunca odiei você, como disse só queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Então acha que podemos começar de novo? – franzi o cenho sem entender nada. – Amigos? – ela tinha a mão estendida pra mim, sorri com aquele gesto.

- Amigos. – falei sorrindo meneando a cabeça.

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV BELLA **

Alice, Rose e eu estavamos indo para o shopping, para as benditas compras, confesso que me senti bem ao contar a verdade a eles, principalmente a Edward. Não sei porque, mas a opinião dele era de certa forma importante pra mim.

O modo como me olhava enquanto despejava sobre ele toda a verdade, suas perguntas, sua voz... Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque aquele homem mexia tanto comigo? Sem pensar segurei sua mão... Era tão macia e grande perto da minha, quando tocou meu rosto senti meu corpo todo reagir aquele toque e quando me envolveu em seus braços seu perfume me invadiu, fiquei tensa com aquela aproximação e o mais estranho é que me senti segura em seus braços, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse me atingir.

- Bella? Bella está me ouvindo? – dizia Alice chamando minha atenção.

-Hã? O que? O que foi?

- Nossa! Onde estava garota? – desta vez foi Rose que disse.

-Desculpe, estava perdida em pensamentos. – porque não conseguia parar de pensar naquele cheiro, naquele toque e principalmente naqueles braços?

- Eu disse que tudo acabaria bem, tem que confiar mais em mim Bella. – sorri com o jeito de Alice de falar. – E então, vai vir trabalhar comigo? Quer dizer, conosco?

- Tudo bem Alice, depois não diga que não avisei. – a maluca soltou uns gritinhos histéricos que quase me deixaram surda.

As duas insanas me arrastaram pelo shopping inteiro, entrávamos e saiamos de lojas, voltamos cheias de sacolas, Alice me comprou muitos vestidos, calças, saias, batas e sapatos, sandálias era muita coisa.

- Nossa quanta coisa! – disse Esme quando nos viu chegar.

- Sua filha enlouqueceu Esme, foi um exagero. – ela sorriu dando a minima pra o que eu disse.

- Você está grávida e precisa de muitas roupas, esqueceu que sua barriga vai crescer ainda mais? – se defendeu a maluca.

- Nisso você tem razão.

- Claro que tenho razão. – disse se jogando ao lado da mãe. – Bella aceitou trabalhar comigo mãe, assim poderá pagar uma boa universidade. – minha vontade era de cortar a lingua dela.

- Jura? Quer dizer então que decidiu ficar? - os olhos de Esme chegaram a brilhar.

- Vou! Mas preciso ir a Hanover buscar minhas coisas e liberar o apartamento, para Edward vendê-lo ou alugá-lo sei lá.

- Podemos ir no fim de semana que vem o acha? Todos nós estudamos lá, será bom rever o pessoal.

- Por mim tudo bem, você é quem manda chefinha. – a maluca deu de lingua pra mim.

- Perfeito, assim que voltarem vou oferecer um jantar em homenagem a Bella...

- Jantar em minha homenagem?

- É para apresentá-la aos amigos da família, pra que não aja falatório desnecessário. – falou se levantando.

- Esme acho que não...

- Fique tranquila Bella, sei o que estou fazendo, não se preocupe, são nossos amigos querida. – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

- Mais essa agora! – soltei bufando alto.

- Relaxa Bella, é só um jantar entre amigos, além do mais estaremos com você sua boba. – algo me dizia que aquilo não ia prestar.

**POV EDWARD**

- Cara que barra não? – soltou Emmett assim que as três sairam.

- Não dá pra acreditar... - disse Jazz. - Ela é tão nova e já passou por tanta coisa.

- Erick deveria gostar muito dela, pra fazer o que fez por ela... – ainda estava sobre o efeito dela em mim, o modo como meu corpo estremeceu ao seu toque, como reagiu ao seu perfume.

– Se lembra que comentei com você que Erick deveria estar encrencado? – falei me virando para Emmett.

- Ta falando de quando ele te ligou pedindo grana?

- Se lembra? – ele somente assentiu. – As datas batem, ele usou o dinheiro para ajudá-la, e eu pensando que ele estava metido em alguma enrrascada.

-Ele nunca te disse pra que usou o dinheiro? – perguntou Jazz.

- Não, pouco nos falamos desde então...

- Eu acho que o moleque se amarrou na Bellinha, sabe como é, convivendo no mesmo teto e há de convir que ela é linda. – comentou o lesado.

- Por acaso ouviu o que ela disse Emmett? – retruquei.

- Vai ver a Bellinha não se tocou, ele disse pra sua mãe que estava trazendo uma pessoa muito especial pra conhecermos e que ela era muito mais do que uma namorada Ed, eu tenho certeza que Erick se amarrou na Bella e queria casar com ela.

- Eu acho que você ta surtando! – disse Jazz se levantando. – Tenho muito trabalho, vou indo, qualquer coisa me liga.

- Vai por mim cara, ele tava na dela e Bella não se deu conta. – insistiu.

- Acha mesmo?

- Cara, aquilo é material de primeira, além de linda é simpática e divertida... Se visse como ficou quando a convidei para fazer um ensaio sensual.

- Você não fez isso? Ela ta gravida sua anta. – Emm soltou uma de suas gargalhadas.

- Bella corou horrores, cheguei a pensar me jogaria pela janela. – dizia entre risos.

- Você não vale nada Emm. – falei rindo também.

- Ah qual é Ed? Vai me dizer que não reparou naquele material? Equeceu que tenho olho clínico?

- Deixa a Rose saber desse seu olho clínico. – seu sorriso se desfez na hora. Olhei para o envelope que Alice havia me entregado, ao abri-lo me espantei ao ver que eram fotos de Isabella.

- O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

- Fotos dela, Alice me entregou. – falei mostrando a ele, eram fotos de vários angulos e Bella estava linda, ainda mais linda.

- Eu não disse! Ela é muito bonita Ed e tem futuro se for bem trabalhada. - insistiu se levantando. - Nos vemos mais tarde, fui. – fiquei ali olhando aquelas fotos, uma mais linda que a outra, o que Alice tinha em mente? Porque fez um ensaio fotográfico com ela? As coisas que disse ainda ecoavam em minha mente, o modo como cuidou da mãe, tudo fazia sentido agora.

Estava perdido em pensamentos com a foto dela em minha mão, Emmett tinha razão, ela era linda e tinha muito potencial... Aquele seu nariz era arrebitadinho, aquela boca tentadora e aqueles olhos envolventes. Me peguei admirando a foto, guardei o restante na primeira gaveta e continuei escondi debaixo de alguns papéis, o por quê? Não faço idéia.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei cedo, seria o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, tomei um belo banho e escoli uma das milhares de roupas que Alice havia me comprado, ela passou quase a noite toda me mostrando quais as melhores combinações.

- Bom dia! Você está linda, animada para o seu primeiro dia na Masen?

- Estou nervosa, não faço idéia do que farei.

- Não fique sua boba, Alice e os garotos estão lá, irão te orientar. – Alice mal tomou café e lá estavamos nós rumo a Masen. Assim que passei pelas portas de vidro Sam me entregou o meu crachá, agradeci e subi com Alice para o andar da criação, por onde passavamos ela me apresentava como sua assistente.

Meu trabalho consistia em organizar a agenda dela e lembrá-la de seus compromissos já que esquecia todos segundo ela, eu circulava por toda a agência é claro evitando o setor de Tanya, não suportava aquela mulher.

Adorava conversar com Alec, ele era uma figura, conforme os dias iam passando eu entendia melhor o funcionamento da agência, fui apresentada a Mike Newton que trabalhava no gerenciamento de projetos, era bonitinho e bem simpático.

Também conheci Jacob Black que trabalhava na criação, um moreno com traços indigenas de tirar o folego, assim como Tyler do setor de pesquisas e Jéssica a secretária de Alice, que estava de olho em Mike Newton.

Alice as vezes almoçava comigo no refeitório que era muito bom, a maioria comia lá mesmo, menos os executivos, como Edward, Jazz, Emm e a sebosa da Tanya entre outros.

Já estava a uma semana trabalhando e confesso que estava adorando, Alice me ensinava muita coisa, não somente ela como Alec e os outros.

- Bom dia senhorita Bella. – disse Sam ao me cumprimentar.

- Bom dia Sam, como está?

- Muito bem, como vai o garotão ai.

- Tranquilo por enquanto, obrigada! – agradeci indo para os elevadores, apertei o botão já que o mesmo estava no quinto andar, ouvi vozes no hall e Edward entrou no meu raio de visão, estava acompanhado de Tanya, pareciam discutir sobre algo.

- Bom dia Bella. – disse Edward educadamente.

- Bom dia Edward...

- É senhor Cullen pra você querida. – grunhiu a ruiva nojenta.

- Tanya! – ralhou Edward.

- O que Ed? Já pensou se todos os seus subordinados começarem a te chamar de Edward? – revirei os olhos engolindo a vontade de simplesmente mandá-la a merda, assim que o elevador chegou entrei apertando o meu andar e Edward apertou o seu, não vi a sebosa apertar o dela, será que ela iria para o mesmo andar que ele? O elevador parou e Mike entrou.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou os dois. – Oi Bella, você está linda hoje. – estalei a lingua revirando os olhos.

- Deixa a Jess te ouvir falar assim, vai me complicar sabia? - falei divertida.

- O que acha de almoçarmos juntos hoje?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, almoçamos todos juntos, você e Jess eu e Jake o que acha?

- Desde que esteja lá, não me importo. – disse dando de ombros.

- Tenham um bom dia, tchau Mike. – falei me despedindo de todos.

- Nos vemos no almoço. – falou antes que as portas se fechassem, cumprimentei a todos até chegar a sala de Alice.

- Bom dia Jess, vai estar livre no almoço?

- Vou porque?

- Almoça comigo, Mike e Jake também irão.

- Mike também vai? – somente assenti, o sorriso dela não podia ficar maior.

- Bom dia cunhadinha. – disse Alice assim que entrei na sua sala.

- Bom dia Alice, desculpe pelo atraso, mas Carlisle insistiu em medir minha pressão e...

- Tudo bem, a mamãe me explicou.

A manhã rendeu bastante e quando deu onze horas Alice pediu pra que eu levasse uns documentos para Edward.

- Preciso que o Ed assine isso, espere e os traga de volta ta bem? – assenti pegando as pastas, ao chegar no último andar notei que Gianna não estava em seu posto, não havia ninguém na ante sala. Alice havia dito que precisava dos documentos assinados com urgencia então bati na porta, mas não obtive resposta.

- Com licença, me desculp... – não consegui concluir a frase, Tanya e Edward estavam em um amasso daqueles, ela estava sentada sobre ele em sua poltrona. O choque foi tão grande que estanquei e as pastas cairam fazendo barulho.

- Mas que diabos você faz aqui? – gritou a vadia se recompondo, Edward me olhava atônito.

- Me desculpe, mas eu bati duas vezes, parece que estavam ocupados demais. – falei me abaixando para pegar as pastas.

- Onde está Gianna? – perguntou cuspindo fogo.

- A ante sala está vazia, só insisti porque Alice disse que precisa de sua assinatura nesses documentos, será que pode assiná-los, por favor? – eu queria desaparecer dali o mais rápido possivel.

- Bella eu posso explicar...

- Não é a mim que deve explicações e sim a sua namorada ou noiva sei lá. – disse o cortando. – Pode assinar os documentos, por favor?

- Isabella, eu...

- Fique tranquilo, não vou dizer nada, sei ser discreta, o que você e sua sócia fazem não é da minha conta.

- Você não deve satisfações a essa ai Ed. – a voz daquela mulher me irritava profundamente.

- Fica quieta Tanya. – exigiu se levantando.

- Assine os papéis e assim pode voltar a se esfregar nela. – ele semicerrou os olhos pra mim, não entendia o porque aquilo me incomodava tanto.

- Vai deixar essa garota mal educada falar assim com você Ed? Olha aqui sua...

- Sua o que? – disse entre os dentes me virando para aquela perua.

- Quem é você pra julgar? Vivia com um gay e ainda tem coragem de ficar vivendo as custas da família dele. - retrucou a vadia

- Limpe sua boca pra falar de Erick sua vagabunda! – ela me olhou chocada, assim como Edward. – Ele podia ser gay, mas era fiel, tinha principios, honra e consideração pelas pessoas, coisa que você e esse ai desconhecem. Ele por ser um idiota sem vergonha e você uma vadia.

- Como ousa me chamar de vadia sua... – ela ergueu a mão pra me bater, mas a segurei.

- Você não me conhece Tanya, e pelo que vejo não conhecia Erick, nunca mais ouse insultar sua memória , porque se o fizer eu não respondo por mim. Ouviun bem? – falei soltando seu braço. – Pode por favor, assinar esses documentos, Alice disse que são importantes. – Edward pegou as pastas passando os olhos pelos documentos os assinando.

- Estão assinados. – disse me devolvendo as pastas. - Isso não é problema seu. – disse me encarando.

- Tem razão, não é problema meu, me enganei com você... Cheguei a pensar que fosse como Erick, mas vejo que não chega aos pés do seu irmão. Obrigada! – os peguei saindo da sala, ao chegar na ante sala senti uma vertigem, eu tremia inteira. Minha cabeça rodava e eu suava frio, Jess assim que me viu notou que eu não estava nada bem.

- Bella? Bella o que você tem? – disse vindo em minha direção.

-Entregue isso para Alice, eu vou me sentar um pouco. – entreguei as pastas a ela que entrou correndo na sala dela.

**POV ALICE**

Estava aguardando Bella voltar com os documentos, quando Jéssica entrou em minha sala esbaforida com as pastas nas mãos.

- O que foi criatura?

- A Bella, ela não ta nada bem... – não esperei que terminasse, voltei com ela para a ante sala e Bella estava se abanando, sua testa molhada de suor e sua cara não era nada boa.

- O que você tem Bella? - falei pegando sua mão que estava gelada.

- Não sei... Eu... Eu... – ela não conseguiu concluir apagou.

- Oh meu Deus, ela desmaiou... O que vamos fazer senhorita Alice? - Jess estava desesperada e confesso que eu também.

- Chame a Rose e o Jazz. – ela saiu desesperada, Jacob estava passando pelo corredor. – JACOB? – chamei angustiada, Bella não reagia.

- O que houve Alice? – perguntou correndo pra junto dela.

- Não sei, ela desmaiou e não reage, acho melhor levá-la para o hospital. – não precisei falar duas vezes ele a pegou nos braços, corri pegar minha bolsa e a dela.

- O que ta acontecendo? O que a Bella têm? - Rose perguntou assustada.

- Não sei Rose, ela chegou suando muito, estava gelada e simplesmente apagou e não reage.

- Ligou pro seu pai?

- Ainda não, ligo no caminho, por favor, avise Jazz e os outros. – ela assentiu

- Bella? Bella acorda. – ouvia Jacob dizer enquanto eu voava para o hospital.

Ele entrou com Bella nos braços, logo troxeram uma maca e a levaram, meu pai estava ao telefone e o entreguei ao médico pra que meu pai lhe passasse as informações. Estava completamente perdida, o que teria acontecido?

**POV EDWARD**

Isabella estava trabalhando há uma semana na empresa, Alice contava empolgada como ela pegava rápido as coisas e Alec não poupava elogios. Tanya não gostou nada da presença dela na empresa, ficou me aporinhando por causa disso, claro que não contei a ela o que Bella havia nos dito, Tanya não pensaria duas vezes em jogar tudo no ventilador.

Haviamos passado a noite juntos e chegamos juntos a empresa, discutiamos sobre um cliente quando eu a vi, parada aguardando o elevador, sua barriguinha estava cada vez mais evidente.

Tanya como sempre foi desagradável, fazia dias que não a via e Bella conseguia estar ainda mais bonita, radiante. Mike Newton entrou no elevador e seus olhos brilharam ao ver Bella ali, ele teve a cara de pau de chamá-la pra almoçar, ela saiu pela tangente, mas o idiota insistu. Não entendia o porque daquilo me incomodar tanto.

- Não sei o que Mike viu naquela garota sem graça. – comentou Tanya me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Acho que isso não é da nossa conta, concorda? – falei atravessado, indo pra minha sala, depois de uma reunião rápida com Alec tive uma folga. Estava relendo uns contratos quando Tanya entrou na minha sala.

- Usa-se bater Tanya.

- Ainda está mal humorado? – disse vindo até mim. – Sabe que posso fazer você relaxar rapidinho, não sabe?

- Tanya eu já disse que aqui não. – mas ela não me deu ouvido, sentou-se no meu colo me beijando, estavamos em um amasso gostoso quando ouvi um barulho na sala, mal pude crer ao ver Bella ali parada nos olhando chocada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, porque justo ela, droga!

- Mas que diabos você faz aqui? – Tanya praticamente berrou.

- Me desculpe, mas eu bati duas vezes, parece que estavam ocupados demais. – disse se abaixando recolhendo as pastas que tinha nas mãos.

- Onde está Gianna? – perguntou Tanya furiosa.

- A ante sala está vazia, só insisti porque Alice disse que precisa de sua assinatura nesses documentos, será que pode assiná-los, por favor? – Isabella falou comigo a ignorando simplesmente, parecia impaciente e irritada, eu não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer.

- Bella eu posso explicar...

- Não é a mim que deve explicações e sim a sua namorada ou noiva sei lá. – falou me cortando. – Pode assinar os documentos, por favor?

- Isabella, eu...

- Fique tranquilo, não vou dizer nada, sei ser discreta, o que você e sua sócia fazem não é da minha conta. – disse me cortando novamente, seu nariz estava empinado e Isabella me encarava com o olhar desafiador.

- Você não deve satisfações a essa ai Ed. – revirei os olhos me perguntando porque Tanya simplesmente não calava a boca?

- Fica quieta Tanya. – exigi farto, não queria me indispor com Isabella.

- Assine os papéis... – disse colocando as pastas diante de mim. - E assim pode voltar a se esfregar nela. – ouvir aquilo dela me incomodou e muito.

- Vai deixar essa garota mal educada falar assim com você Ed? Olha aqui sua...

- Sua o que? – ela cuspiu entre os dentes voltando sua atenção para Tanya, definitivamente ela não gostava dela.

- Quem é você pra julgar? Vivia com um gay e ainda tem coragem de ficar vivendo as custas da família dele. – eu me perguntava o que Tanya tinha naquela cabeça?

- Limpe sua boca pra falar de Erick sua vagabunda! – com certeza Isabella estava furiosa, mas porque? - Ele podia ser gay, mas era fiel, tinha principios, honra e consideração pelas pessoas, coisa que você e esse ai desconhecem. Ele por ser um idiota sem vergonha e você uma vadia. – suas palavras foram como uma bofetada.

- Como ousa me chamar de vadia sua... – Tanya foi pra cima dela, mas a garota a conteve.

- Você não me conhece Tanya, e pelo que vejo não conhecia Erick, nunca mais ouse insultar sua memória , porque se o fizer eu não respondo por mim. Ouviun bem? – disse soltando Tanya. – Pode por favor, assinar esses documentos, Alice disse que são importantes. – falou voltando sua atenção pra mim, peguei aqueles malditos papéis os lendo pra ver do que se tratava, realmente eram importantes.

- Estão assinados. – falei lhe devolvendo as pastas. - Isso não é problema seu. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Tem razão, não é problema meu, me enganei com você... – um bico se fez em seus lábios, aquele mesmo quando esta sentida. - Cheguei a pensar que fosse como Erick, mas vejo que não chega aos pés do seu irmão. Obrigada! – novamente suas palavras me atingiram com a força de um soco no estômago, Isabella pegou as pastas e saiu da sala.

- Ed, tem que tomar uma atitude, essa coisa insignificante pensa que é importante, escuta o que estou falando, tem que se livrar dela, não pode admitir que...

- Cala a boca Tanya! – a voz dela me irritava profundamente naquele momento. – Cala a boca e sai daqui, me deixa sozinho.

- Mas Ed...

- Me deixa sozinho Tanya. – isnisti, ela viu que não tinha mais clima e saiu batendo o pé, praguejando.

Me deixei cair em minha poltrona, abri a gaveta pegando o envelope, me perguntando o porque daquela garota mexer tanto comigo? Isabella defendeu meu irmão com tanta garra, quando se aproximou seu perfume me invadiu, aquele perfume delicioso.

Ela não tinha papas na lingua, enfrentou Tanya e a mim sem se importar com nada, nos disse umas boas verdades, doeu, mas infelizmente era verdade. Conseguia ficar ainda mais linda bravinha daquele jeito, as coisas que contou sobre sua vida me vieram a tona. Aquela garota colocou meu irmão e meus pais acima dela mesma, era uma criatura admirável.

"O que ta contecendo com você Edward? Ouvindo sermão de uma pirralha?" – me perguntei tentando me concentrar nos papéis diante de mim, mas nada prendia minha atenção, precisava falar com Emm ou Jazz. Me levantei indo para sala de um dos dois, ao abrir a porta vi que Gianna estava ao telefone.

- Tudo bem, vou avisá-lo, não se preocupe.

- Gianna estou na sala do Jazz ou do Emm, qualquer coisa transfira as ligações. – falei passando por ela.

- Senhor Cullen, era a secretária da senhorita Alice, ela pediu pra avisá-lo que sua assistente passou mal e que estava a caminho do hospital. – senti um gêlo no estômago, Bella passou mal?

- O que ela tem?

- Não sei senhor, pelo que a Stanley disse, a senhiorita Swan saiu carregada, estava desacordada.

- Pra onde elas foram?

- Para o hospital central senhor.

- Cancele todos os meus compromissos Gianna, eu não volto mais hoje. – entrei novamente na minha sala pegando minhas coisas e trancando minha mesa. Fui direto para o hospital, tentei falar com Alice, mas ela não atendia, ao chegar vi os quatro lá, o que Jacob fazia ali?

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela passou mal Ed, desmaiou e não voltava, fiquei tão assustada, suas mãos estavam geladas e... – disparou Alice entre o choro. – Se não fosse Jacob correr com ela... Deus não quero nem pensar.

- Sabe porque passou mal?

- O médico disse que foi a pressão, subiu demais e no estado dela é muito arriscado. – Alice estava muito abalada. – Ele nos encheu de perguntas e...

- Que tipo de perguntas?

- Perguntou se Bella havia discutido com alguém ou passado nervoso, mas ela só foi a sua sala e voltou.

- Falou com ela? – precisava saber se Bella havia comentado com ela alguma coisa, mas se tivesse minha irmã já teria decido o verbo.

- Não, ela está sedada, o médico disse que Bella precisa descansar.

- Alguém foi vê-la? - precisava saber como ela estava, com certeza ficou assim pela discussão com Tanya.

- Ainda não, estou preocupada Ed, papai disse que Bella não pode se exlatar, sua pressão está muito instável.

- Alice acho melhor eu voltar para a empresa, me dê notícias dela por favor. - pediu Jacob Black se despedindo de todos.

- Obrigada Jacob. – agradeceu Alice.

- Não foi nada, diga a Bella que eu mandei um beijo e que ela me deve um almoço. – disse divertido, particularmente não achei graça nenhuma.

- A Bellinha ta arrasando corações. – brincou Emmett.

- A disputa está acirrada meu caro, Mike Newton e Jacob Black estão disputando a tapa a chance de sair com ela, sem contar no Tyler. – emendou Rose, ouvir aquilo me deixou irritado, profundamente irritado.

- Vou falar com o médico. – disse indo em direção ao balcão, aquele papo estava me dando no saco. O médico disse praticamente o mesmo que Alice, então pedi para vê-la.

- A paciente ainda está repousando, se não pertubá-la pode ir . – assenti indo para o local indicado. Bella estava adormecida, seu semblante era sereno, minha vontade era de tocá-la, mas me contive. Ela se remecheu, foi como se sentisse minha presença, seus olhos abriram lentamente e ao me ver se assustou.

- O que... – ela sentou-se na cama. – O que faz aqui? Aonde eu estou? Onde está Alice e...

- Hey! Fica calma tá bem? – pedi a contendo. – Você está no hospital, sua pressão subiu muito e você desmaiou, Alice está na sala de espera com Emmett, Rose e Jazz.

- O que faz aqui? Insistiu.

- Fiquei preocupado com você e...

- Comigo ou com o que poderia dizer? – perguntou desconfiada. – Eu disse que não diria nada, me acha tão pouco confiavel assim? – definitivamente estava com raiva de mim.

- Não é nada disso, fiquei preocupado, por minha culpa...

- Não foi sua culpa, eu não deveria ter entrado em sua sala sem ser anunciada, não costumo fazer isso, mas Alice disse que era importante e urgente... – disse me cortando novamente, ela fazia muito aquilo. – Como eu poderia saber que usava sua sala de motel.

- Bella, eu... – ela fez menção de falar novamente, mas a contive colocando meu dedo em seus lábios. – Shhh... Me deixa falar. – Bella fez uma careta engraçada, revirando os olhos. – As coisas não são como parecem... – suas sombracelhas se arquearam. – É uma situação um tanto delica e complicada e...

- Já disse que não quero saber, explique para sua namorada, ela vai adorar saber que fica se esfregando com sua sócia por ai. – disse sarcástica. – Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou comentar nada com ninguém, pode voltar pra sua empresa, não tem com que se preocupar.

- Estou preocupado com você e com o bebê, pouco me importa o que dirá a eles. – falei segurando seu queixo, a forçando olhar pra mim, seu olhar encontrou o meu e por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos de gata.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, ela estava tão perto, tão ao meu alcance, Deus como queria beijá-la, sentir o gosto daqueles lábios tão convidativos.

- Acredite. – sua mão ocilou e Isabella tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

-Você é um filho da mãe lindo. – sorri com o seu comentário. – Mas não vale nada, agora entendo o que Emm quer dizer com "problemas no arém" , meu sorriso se desfez. – Eu estou bem e meu filho também, não há com que se preocupar... – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Se tem uma coisa que aprendi ao longo da minha vida é que... – novamente ela sorriu. – O que não me mata me fortalece. – disse depositando um beijo em meu rosto, a porta se abriu e nos apartamos com o susto.

-Desculpe, mas o doutor disse que sua namorada tem que descansar. – os olhos de Bella saltaram, assim como os meus.

- Oh! Não... Ele não é meu namorado... É meu amigo... Quer dizer, meu cunhado. – dizia Bella corando violentamente.

- Te vejo depois, descanse. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Se cuida. – sussurrei, sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, sai de lá sentindo meu coração bater tão forte e sensação diferente tomou conta de mim, jamais havia me sentido daquela forma e um sorriso abobalhado insistia em se formar em meus lábios.

* * *

**Hoje ainda posto mais um...espero que gostem! Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

****Oi, oi (: Trago mais um capítulo para vocês...espero que gostem!

E não esqueçam das reviews para me deixar feliz!

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**POV BELLA**

- Me desculpe, pensei que fosse seu namorado, ele te olhava tão...

-Tão o que? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Parecia encantado, fascinado...

- Acho que foi só impressão sua.

- Pode até ser, mas não creio, aquele homem tinha um olhar apaixonado. - insistiu enquanto olhava o meu prontuário.

- Quando posso ir embora, já me sinto bem melhor. – falei mudando de assunto.

- Não tenho duvidas, mas terá que aguardar o médico, descanse um pouco. – era impressão minha ou ela estava sendo sarcástica?

Assim que o médico me deu alta, Alice me encheu de perguntas e contou que Jacob me trouxe nos braços e que ficou muito preocupado comigo. Carlisle ficou muito preocupado e disse que eu preciso tomar cuidado com a minha pressão.

Jess quase me esmaga em um abraço, dizendo que estava muito preocupada comigo e Jacob não estava muito diferente, voltei ao meu trabalho e evitava ao máximo ir a sala dele só em último caso, também evitava cruzar com aquela ruiva insuportável.

A cada dia me sentia mais familiarizada com o trabalho, compreendia melhor o andamento da empresa, como funcionava tudo ali e confesso que estava adorando. Estávamos as vésperas do natal e Esme decorou toda a casa assim enfeitou o lindo jardim com pequenas luzinhas, na sala colocou uma imensa árvore toda decorada e iluminada era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto. Eu não cansava de olhá-la, assim como o jardim.

- Almoça comigo hoje? – pediu Alice.

- Claro.

- Ótimo, sairemos para almoçar e não voltaremos mais, mamãe está vindo pra cá, vamos às compras de natal, Rose também vai. – avisou radiante, gastar era com ela mesma. – Aqui está seu pagamento. – disse me entregando um envelope.

- Mas eu ainda não completei um mês e...

- Ai tem seu pagamento inteiro e o bônus de natal, para fazer suas compras. – abri o envelope e havia uma boa quantia ali.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Não me agradeça, você trabalhou por ele. – falou olhando no relógio. – Agora vamos, temos muitos presentes pra comprar e ainda tenho que deixar esses documentos para Edward.

-Eu te espero aqui e...

- Nada disso, a senhorita vai comigo, assim passamos e damos um beijo no Alec, Emm e outro no meu namorado lindo.

- Você é impossível Alice! – soltei revirando os olhos.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim, - disse convencida, me arrastando porta a fora em direção ao elevador, ela apertou o andar de Edward.

- Não íamos ver o Alec, Emm e Jazz?

- Eles estão reunidos com Ed, Rose já deve estar lá, é coisa rápida e depois vamos às compras. – dizia animada.

- Se prepara bebê, vamos ser arrastados de novo por todo aquele shopping. – pela minha visão periférica a vi revirar os olhos enquanto eu falava com a minha barriga.

- Bom dia Gianna, todos estão ai?

-Bom dia senhorita Alice, sim estão aguardando a senhorita.

- Vamos Bella, estamos atrasadas.

- Bom dia Gianna?

- Bom dia senhorita Isabella. – aquela mulher definitivamente não ia com a minha cara. Senti um frio no estômago, desde aquele dia do hospital que eu não o via.

- Demorei, mas cheguei, perdi muita coisa? – soltou Alice abrindo a porta com tudo, fazendo sua entrada triunfal.

- Atrasada Alice, como sempre. – retrucou Edward revirando os olhos. – Oi Bella!

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer já que todos olhavam pra mim, Alec sorriu e piscou pra mim, Rose também sorriu.

- Oi Bellinha!

- Oi, Emm. – Jazz também me cumprimentou, já a vadia ruiva revirou os olhos me olhando como se eu fosse uma lesma derretendo diante dela. – Acho melhor aguardar lá fora Alice...

- Nem pensar, você fica. - assenti me sentando no sofá que havia no canto da sala, a reunião levou aproximadamente uma hora e Tanya saiu mais cedo sendo seguida por Alec, ficando somente os Cullen e os Hale.

- Bom se não temos mais nada a discutir, estamos indo, a mamãe já deve estar chegando. – anunciou Alice se levantando.

- Vai sair Alie? – Jazz perguntou curioso.

- Sua irmã, Bella a mamãe e eu vamos ao shopping fazer as compras de natal, nos vemos a noite ta bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Vai fazer compras com Alice e Rose? É mesmo corajosa. – brincou Edward se aproximando de mim, automaticamente meu coração disparou no peito e meu estômago deu voltas.

- Estou preparada para a maratona, além do mais Esme estará conosco pra me socorrer. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- E ai Bellinha? Animada para o natal? – perguntou Emmett jogando aquele braço enorme sobre meus ombros.

- Seria melhor se Erick estivesse conosco, mas sim, estou animada.

- Sei que ele vai estar conosco, de onde quer que esteja, sei que estará olhando por nós e principalmente por você e o meu sobrinho. – dizia Alice acariciando minha barriga já bem evidente.

- Alice tem razão. – afirmou Edward. - Posso? - assenti dando de ombros, ele tocou minha barriga um tanto hesitante. – Está crescendo tão rápido.

- Seu pai disse que é normal, ela vai crescer a cada dia...

- Até você virar uma bolinha. – Emm disse soltando sua famosa gargalhada em seguida.

- Rose, vamos antes que eu mate seu namorado. – falei fechando a cara.

- Não fica brava Bellinha, vai continuar linda, só que fofinha. – dizia o infeliz entre risos, Edward segurava o riso assim como Jazz.

- Obrigada Emm, me sinto bem melhor agora. – disse sarcástica. – Minha auto estima agradece.

- Não liga pra ele! – Alice lançou um olhar mortal pra ele. –Você vai ser a grávida mais linda da festa, vai ver.

- Até onde eu sei, serei a única grávida por lá. – retruquei.

- Olha o que você fez Emm, acabou com o bom humor dela. – ralhou furiosa.

- Acho melhor irmos ou vou jogar seu namorado pela janela, Rosalie. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Bella? – me virei automaticamente ao ouvir Edward me chamar, era a primeira vez que me chamava de Bella. – Vou falar com meu pai, contar a ele está bem?

- Se acha que é o melhor, por mim tudo bem. Só espero que Carlisle não me coloque pra correr.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – afirmou convicto.

- Tudo bem então. – ele somente assentiu, sai acompanhada pelas duas.

- Hummm... As coisas estão evoluindo entre vocês, não estão mais se alfinetando. – provocou Alice.

- Se vamos conviver que seja bem, não concorda?

- Completamente! – respondeu sorrindo, algo naquele sorriso me deixou intrigada.

Como era previsto andamos aquele bendito shopping inteiro e graças a Esme paramos algumas vezes para eu ir ao banheiro e comer alguma coisa. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que dar para eles, afinal eles tinham de tudo. Alice e Esme compraram vestidos lindos pra mim, uma para o natal e um lindíssimo para o ano novo. Esme deixou Rose na casa dela que ficava próxima à deles, chegamos e já era noite, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward estavam lá.

- Deixaram alguma coisa no shopping? – brincou Emmett abraçando Esme carinhosamente.

- Não torra Emm, estou morta, preciso de um banho relaxante. – disse Alice se jogando no sofá, colocando os pés pra cima.

- Bella? – chamou Carlisle.

-Boa noite Carlisle.

- Boa noite, está muito cansada? Será que podemos conversar? – automaticamente meu olhar encontrou o de Edward, ele somente assentiu.

- Claro que sim, só vou colocar isso lá em cima e desço em seguida, está bem?

- Tudo bem, vou aguardá-la em meu escritório, está bem? – assenti indo em direção a escada. Subi jogando todas as sacolas sobre a cama, tomei um banho rápido coloquei uma leggin e uma camiseta grande, prendi os cabelos de qualquer jeito descendo em seguida.

- Carlisle? – chamei batendo na porta antes de entrar.

- Entre filha, sente-se. – pediu indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

- Pelo visto Edward falou com você, certo?

- Sim, ele me contou sua história e confesso que ainda estou chocado...

- Vou entender se...

- Me deixe terminar filha, não tem idéia do quanto estou orgulhoso do meu filho. – ele estava visivelmente emocionado. – Sinto que Esme tenha compreendido de forma diferente o que Erick quis dizer, ficou tão feliz quando disse que estavam vindo pra cá, ela só falava nisso. Pode imaginar como aquela tragédia a afetou?

- Perfeitamente.

- Acho que Edward tem razão, Esme não vai agüentar a verdade querida, é melhor deixarmos como está, o que acha?

- Não se incomoda pelo fato de eu ser a filha de uma prostituta?

- Lamento muito por tudo que passou Bella, e quero que saiba que estaremos aqui pra você e por você e seu filho, meu neto.

- Sabe que ele...

- Se Erick o via com seu filho, então este bebê é meu neto, seja bem vinda à família Isabella Swan.

- Obrigada Carlisle, por tudo. – disse o abraçando forte.

- Preciso do seu prontuário, acha que pode providenciá-lo pra mim?

- Depois das festas Alice disse que iremos a Hanover o trarei sem falta.

- Ótimo, agora vamos nos juntar aos outros. – assenti o acompanhando até a sala.

Depois de um jantar delicioso todos se espalharam, fiquei na varanda admirando as luzes do jardim.

- O que faz aqui fora... – me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Edward. – Está muito frio pra você ficar aqui.

- Eu estou bem, o casaco é quentinho, adoro olhar para o jardim, o modo como as luzinhas ficam piscando, é tão lindo parece mágico. – ele sorriu e por um momento minha respiração ficou suspensa, era um sorriso meio torto, enlouquecedor.

- O que foi? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Hã? O que?

- Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Assim como? – disse soltando um suspiro.

- Como se me visse pela primeira vez?

- De certa forma estou... – novamente seu cenho franziu. – É a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir de verdade, deveria sorrir mais. – seu olhar ficou tão intenso. – Obrigada!

- Pelo que?

- Por falar com seu pai, me sinto bem mais tranqüila agora.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou se recostando no pilar de madeira.

- Que faço parte da família agora, que ele vê meu filho como seu neto, porque Erick o via como seu filho e pra ele basta. Também disse que está muito orgulhoso de Erick.

- Também estou e...

- O que estão fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou Esme nos surpreendendo.

- Estava admirando o jardim e...

- Olha! Estão sob um visgo, tem que beijá-la Edward, é a tradição.

- O que? – dissemos em uníssono.

- É só um beijo... – disse meneando a cabeça. – É a tradição.

- Ela não vai nos deixar em paz. – Edward sussurrou se aproximando, ele estava cada vez mais perto e minha respiração ficou suspensa, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente batendo contra meu rosto. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, foi um simples roçar e durou uma fração de segundos, mas pra mim foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Seus lábios macios tocaram os meus, meu coração batia tão forte que por um momento, pensei que saltaria pela boca, meu corpo todo reagiu àquele simples beijo.

- Pronto! – soltou Esme. – Agora entrem, está muito frio aqui fora. – assenti sem conseguir desviar do olhar intenso e penetrante de Edward.

**POV EDWAD**

Assim que sai da empresa fui pra casa dos meus pais, queria falar com meu pai sobre Bella, estava tão linda na reunião. Confesso que foi difícil me concentrar com ela ali quietinha no sofá que ficava no canto. Contei toda a história de Bella ao meu pai que me olhava chocado, perplexo.

- Sua mãe era prostituta?

- Sim, ela cresceu em um acampamento de trailers, quando era pequena ficava com os filhos das outras mulheres e quando ficou maior tomava conta dos filhos das outras.

- Não deve ter sido uma vida fácil, pelo visto Bella sempre cuidou da mãe.

- Até ela ser morta por um ex-namorado e o bastardo do filho dele a violentou. Se o senhor visse como chorou ao contar como aconteceu... – minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Porque seu irmão nunca disse nada? Ele ligava pra falar conosco, mas nunca comentou nada, só disse que estava dividindo o apartamento com uma amiga. – meu pai estava sentado em sua poltrona atrás de sua mesa no escritório e eu estava diante dele em uma das cadeiras.

- Ele me ligou pai, me pediu dinheiro emprestado... – meu pai franziu o cenho. – Disse que era importante e que precisava de seis mil dólares.

- Não perguntou pra que ele queria?

- Não, Erick era meu irmão e estava precisando, não pensei duas vezes, enviei o dinheiro a ele, as datas batem, foi quando pagou o enterro da mãe de Bella e a levou pra morar com ele.

- O que aquele garoto pretendia? Porque disse a sua mãe que nos apresentaria uma pessoa muito especial? Ele disse que Bella era muito mais do que sua namorada.

- Emm acha que Erick se apaixonou por Bella, mas ela garante que eram somente amigos, que o amava acima de tudo, mas que é um amor puro e sincero, sem desejo ou paixão.

Ficamos um longo tempo fazendo conjecturas do que poderia ter acontecido entre aqueles dois, quando ouvimos o carro chegando. Elas voltaram carregadas de sacolas, meu pai pediu pra conversar com ela e Bella pediu um tempinho, desceu vestindo uma calça justa e um camisetão, mesmo assim estava linda.

Meu telefone tocava insistentemente, era Lauren já era a terceira vez que me ligava.

- O que foi Lauren? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse ao atender, às vezes ela me tirava do sério.

"Onde está Ed? Porque demorou tanto para atender?"

- Estou na casa dos meus pais, estava conversando sobre um assunto importante com meu pai.

"Pensei que viesse me ver hoje, estou com saudade." – falou manhosa.

- Infelizmente hoje não vai dar pra passar ai, minha mãe me chamou pra jantar e ainda tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver com meu pai.

"Que tanto você tem pra falar com seu pai? Espero que não seja nada relacionado aquela sua suposta cunhada." – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Tchau Lauren, tenha uma boa noite. – disse desligando, não estava com saco pra discutir com ela. Bella ainda estava no escritório conversando com meu pai, Alice havia subido pra tomar banho e minha mãe com certeza estava orientando a cozinheira.

O jantar foi tranqüilo e como sempre todos se espalharam depois, meu pai foi ler assim como minha mãe, Alice se recolheu e Emm foi ver Rose. Senti falta de Bella, a encontrei na varanda olhando fascinada para as luzes do jardim, estava frio e Bella vestia um casaco grosso.

Perguntei como quem não quer nada o que fazia ali fora naquele frio, Bella disse que , a última vez que conversamos a sós foi no hospital. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque aquela garota mexia tanto comigo? Bella me olhava de um modo diferente, com certo encantamento eu diria.

- Porque ta me olhando assim? – estava curioso.

- Assim como? – retrucou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Como se me visse pela primeira vez?

- De certa forma estou... – seu olhar era intenso e ainda mais profundo. – É a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir de verdade, deveria sorrir mais. – um desejo insano de beijá-la me tomou, queria sentir o sabor daqueles lábios tão chamativos. - Obrigada! – agradeceu sem quebrar o olhar.

- Pelo que?

- Por falar com seu pai, me sinto bem mais tranqüila agora.

- O que ele disse? – perguntei me recostando no pilar.

- Que faço parte da família agora, que ele vê meu filho como seu neto, porque Erick o via como seu filho e pra ele basta. Também disse que está muito orgulhoso de Erick.

- Também estou e...

- O que estão fazendo aqui fora? – disse Esme nos surpreendendo.

- Estava admirando o jardim e...

- Olha! Estão sob um visgo, tem que beijá-la Edward, é a tradição. – fiquei sem ação, chocado com seu pedido.

- O que? – Bella e eu dissemos juntos.

- É só um beijo é a tradição. – eu sabia que se tratava de uma tradição, mas era Bella ali.

- Ela não vai nos deixar em paz. – sussurrei me aproximando dela lentamente, a cada centímetro meu coração batia mais acelerado, estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente. Meus lábios tocaram os seus em um simples roçar, foi uma fração de segundos que pra mim parecia uma eternidade. Queria mais do que tudo aprofundar o beijo, invadir aquela boca com a minha língua e beijá-la de verdade, mas estávamos sob o olhar atento de Esme.

- Pronto! – soltou Esme. – Agora entrem, está muito frio aqui fora. – Bella assentiu com seu olhar fixo ao meu, sua respiração estava suspensa, sorri ao ouvi-la soltar o ar todo de uma vez arfando e sua língua contornar os lábios, aquilo foi extremamente sexy e tentador.

- Eu já vou indo Esme, senão fica muito tarde. – precisava ficar sozinho, colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

- Ainda é cedo filho.

-Tenho que ir mãe...

- Vai pra casa de Lauren?

- Não, estou indo pra casa mesmo, estou cansado.

- Tudo bem filho, nos vemos amanhã no então. – somente assenti depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Tchau Bella. – falei estalando um beijo em seu rosto, sorri ao vê-la corar levemente.

- Tchau Edward.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não posso me envolver com ela, é somente uma garota, eu sou tão enrolado e complicado quando se trata de relacionamento. Isso é loucura, loucura! Acabei indo pra casa de Lauren, que ficou surpresa em me ver ali, ainda mais depois do modo como falei com ela. A beijei com voracidade em uma tentativa frustrada de tirar Bella da minha cabeça, mas foi impossível e novamente transei com Lauren pensando nela.

Tirei o dia para ir às compras, afinal era natal, comprei o presente de todos, para Lauren, meus sogros, Tanya, meus pais, Emm, Rose e meu cunhado. Só faltava o de Bella, mas o que daria a ela? Queria que fosse algo especial, mas sem chamar a atenção de todos. Liguei para Tanya, nos encontramos no motel aonde sempre íamos, dei a ela uma jóia e ganhei um belíssimo relógio além de uma tarde do melhor sexo que um homem pode desejar.

Achei melhor ir um pouco mais cedo para a casa dos meus pais, minha mãe não parava um minuto coordenando tudo assim como Alice, meu pai estava no escritório entretido com seus livros e Bella na cozinha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei roubando um dos bombons que usava.

- Estou fazendo uma sobremesa que Erick adorava, experimenta. – pediu me dando uma colherada.

- Hmmm... Isso ta uma delícia! – estava mesmo muito bom. – O que tem ai?

- É segredo, não conto nem sob tortura. – disse divertida, estava radiante.

- Bella? O que está fazendo ai? Temos que nos arrumar garota. – dizia Alice esquecendo as boas maneiras.

- Oi pra você também tampinha.

- Oi Ed, o que você ta fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Vim ver se precisavam de alguma coisa, vou me arrumar aqui, por quê?

- Por nada, então vá ajudar Emm e Jazz com as mesas, e a senhorita acabe logo essa coisa cheia de calorias e suba pra se arrumar.

- Sim senhora! – Bella disse batendo continência, Alice revirou os olhos saindo em seguida. – Sua irmã é uma figura. – soltou voltando sua atenção a sobremesa.

- Acho melhor eu ir antes que ela volte... – falei indo em direção a porta. - Nos vemos mais tarde. – falei piscando pra ela que corou.

Ajudei Emm e Jazz com as mesas e depois subi pra me arrumar, Lauren viria com seus pais, quando desci tudo estava em seu divido lugar, meus pais já estavam recebendo os primeiros convidados.

- Oi amor, você ta um gato. – disse Lauren assim que chegou.

- Você está linda. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme me beijando em seguida. Aos poucos os convidados iam chegando e nada dela descer.

- Onde está sua suposta cunhada? – havia certo veneno na pergunta de Lauren.

- Não começa, Erick amava aquela garota e isso é o que importa a minha família, estamos entendidos? – falei entre os dentes.

- Por falar no diabo. – soltou indicando a escada, me virei e Bella estava no alto, olhando para as pessoas que circulavam ali. Estava linda com seus cabelos presos em uma trança desfiada que deixava alguns fios soltos, seu vestido justo nos seios e solto o que disfarçou bem sua barriguinha, ele ia até o meio daquelas coxas grossas e tentadoras, estava linda.

- Aquela é a namorada de Erick? – perguntou Ellen minha sogra.

- Sim. – foi o que respondi.

- Seu irmão tinha muito bom gosto, ela é linda, Edward. – "E você vem dizer isso pra mim?" – respondi mentalmente.

- Não seja exagerada mamãe, ela até que é bonitinha quando está produzida, mas daí a dizer que é linda. – olhei para incrédulo para ela.

- Não ligue Ed, ela ta com ciúme, quer a atenção só pra si. – brincou Ellen sendo fuzilada por sua filha. Bella se tornou o centro das atenções o que deixou Lauren irritada, ainda mais quando Tanya deu as caras, a mim restou admirá-la de longe, já que minha querida namorada não me dava uma folga.

**POV BELLA**

Alice havia caprichado desta vez a maquiagem estava leve e o batom vermelho realçava meus lábios, o vestido caiu perfeitamente em meu corpo disfarçando um pouco a barriga.

- Você está linda. – dizia orgulhosa de sua obra.

- Ficou mesmo muito bom, conseguiu me deixar bonita. – ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça Isabella, você é linda... – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. – Acredite em mim, eu sei. – disse me puxando para fora do quarto, ao chegarmos ao topo da escada estanquei, havia tanta gente, pessoas as quais nunca vi. Ele estava lá embaixo, ainda mais lindo se é que é possível, abraçado a sua namorada linda e elegante. A vadia ruiva e arrogante também estava lá, eram pessoas extremamente elegantes e refinadas.

- Você está linda filha, um encanto. – disse Esme quase me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Tenho que concordar Bella, você está memso linda filha. – disse Carlisle me deixando sem jeito, ele me apresentou a alguns amigos como sua nora, namorada de Erick. Aos poucos fui apresentadas a quase todos presentes.

- Ellen, esta é Isabella minha nora. – desta vez foi Esme quem me apresentou a uma mulher muito elegante.

-Eu estava dizendo a Edward que Erick era um garoto de muito bom gosto, é linda minha jovem. – disse segurando meu queixo.

- Obrigada senhora.

- Me chame de Ellen querida, sou a mãe de Lauren, é um prazer conhecê-la Isabella.

- Podeme chamar de Bella, e o prazer é todo meu Ellen. – ao contrário da filha era uma mulher até que simpática.

- Veja Joahn como é linda a outra nora de Esme. – falou chamando um homem alto com aproximadamente a idade de Carlisle.

- Um encanto, prazer sou Johan Malory.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan.

- Isabella? Vejo que conheceu meus pais. – disse a emproada com um sorriso falso, estava pendurada em Edward.

- Lauren... - falei fazendo um simples aceno de cabeça. – Edward. – o cumprimentei do mesmo modo e Edward retribuiu o aceno, estremeci somente com a lembrança dos seus lábios sobre os meus... "Como seriam seus beijos?" – me perguntava perdida em pensamentos, por um instante desejei que Lauren e Tanya não existissem, será que ele olharia pra mim? Me desejaria? "Espera sentada querida!" – respondeu minha voz da conciência.

- Bella? Bella? – ouvi me chamarem.

- Hã? O que? – perguntei assustada.

- Nossa! Aonde você estava? Parecia perdida em pensamentos? – perguntou Esme.

- Desculpe! – pedi a todos. - É que as vezes eu saiu do ar. - Edward sorriu assim como Johan e Ellen, já a sebosa revirou os olhos. As perguntas eram sempre as mesmas, se eu estudava com Erick, onde nos conhecemos, como, pra quando era o bebê, de onde vim e que são meus pais.

- Desculpe pelas perguntas... – pediu Esme. – É que estão curiosos, Erick sempre foi tão tranquilo quanto a garotas, tão diferente de Edward.

"Com certeza, Erick tinha vergonha na cara." – respondi mentalmente.

O jantar foi servido e dei graças por não ter que nos sentarmos a mesa, havia uma linda mesa de frutas, estava me servindo quando aquela ruiva insuportável se aproximou.

- Isabella? Porque não nos conta como conheceu Erick? De onde mesmo você é? – perguntou em alto e bom tom, seu tom era provocativo. – Soube que veio de Phoenix - Arizona, é verdade? – como ela soube? Automaticamente meu olhar foi para Edward, Alice estava ao meu lado com Jazz.

- Sim, algum problema com isso? – minha vontade era de virar o prato em minhas mãos na cara daquela vadia.

- Nenhum, porque teria, não é mesmo? Sua família era conhecida por lá? Qual era o nome de sua mãe?

- Resolveu interrogá-la Tanya? – retrucou Alice. – Bella não lhe deve satisfações. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Só estou curiosa como todos aqui, afinal essa garota aparceu vinda de não sei onde dizendo que era namorada de Erick e ainda grávida...

- Já chega Tanya! – ralhou Esme. – Sei que nos conhece desde pequena e sempre foi muito amiga de Edward...

"Amiga? Sei!" retruquei mentalmente.

– Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de falar assim com minha nora, exijo respeito, Isabella faz parte desta família agora você goste ou não e quando estiver pronta sei que vai nos contar como tudo aconteceu, não é querida? – somente assenti engolindo seco. O clima ficou estranho por um tempo, Tanya ficou furiosa depois do pito que levou de Esme, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal, assim como Rose, Alice e os outros.

- Desculpe por isso. – pediu Carlisle ao meu lado.

- Não tem importância, ela nunca foi muito com a minha cara e acredite é reciproco. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Ela é uma boa garota, mas tem um gênio. – "Boa garota? Aquilo é uma vadia sem tamanho isso sim, o que Edward pode ter visto nela?" – me perguntava olhando para aquele idiota que tinha a loira sebosa colada nele.

Finalmente havia chego a hora da troca de presentes, Carlisle e Esme presentearam seus amigos presentes em seguida presenteou Alice, Emmett e Edward, depois Jazz e Rose. Esme chamou Lauren e a presenteou com um lindo bracelete.

- Obrigada Esme, Carlisle! – agradeceu os abraçando carinhosamente.

- Isabella, nossa Bella. – disse Esme me chamando, senti todos os olhares sob mim.

- Esme e eu pensamos muito no que lhe dar de presente, espero que entenda e goste. – Carlisle falou me entregando um envelope, nele havia uma folha de cheque com um valor altíssimo.

- Este cheque cobre seus estudos querida, em qualquer universidade que quiser cursar é o nosso presente a você minha filha. – dizia Esme emocionada, eu não sabia o que dizer, meu maior sonho era cursar uma boa universidade e eles estavam me dando a chance de realizar meu grande sonho.

- Oh meu Deus! – as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, me joguei nos braços de Esme quase a esmagando, o mesmo fiz com Carlisle. – Obrigada! Não tenho palavras pra agradecer...

- Se forme e nos deixe ainda mais orgulhosos. – disse piscando pra mim.

Eu mal podia crer que poderia me inscrever na universidade que eu quisesse, Alice entregou seus presentes, presenteou seus sogros, Lilian Hale era uma linda mulher e Alfred seu marido era um coroa enxuto.

- Este é para meu sobrinho ou sobrinha, espero que goste. – dizia a maluca me entregando uma caixinha.

- Oh meu Deus! Que coisinha mais linda! – soltei ao ver os tênis minusculos. – São tão pequeninos.

- Eu sei, os pézinhos dele ou dela também vão ser.

- Alice, eu... – não consegui falar mais nada somente a abracei forte, ela me presenteou com um belíssimo vestido branco. Rose me presenteou com uma linda bota de salto e cano longo, e um casaquinho lindo para o bebê. Emm me deu um urso lindo de presente.

Jazz me presenteou com um lindo casaco e para minha surpresa Edward também me presenteou, depois de distribuir seus presentes ele me chamou.

- Este é pra você Bella, espero que goste. – disse estendendo uma caixinha pra mim.

- Um presente pra mim? – eu mal podia crer que ele havia se lembrado de mim, a peguei com cuidado, retirei a fita sob o olhar atento de todos, meus olhos marejaram ao ver o lindo cordão que havia ali. Era um cordão com um ponto de luz, lindo, simplesmente lindo.

- É lindo Edward, obrigada! – sem pensar o abracei como abracei a todos, ele retribuiu o abraço e por um momento me senti segura como se nada pudesse me atingir.

- Que bom que gostou. – falou de forma sussurrada. – Este é para o bebê. – ele tinha outro pacote na mão e o entregou a mim. O abri rapidamente e sorri ao ver o lindo Snoopy de pelúcia.

- Ele ou ela vai adorar com certeza, bom acho que agora é minha vez. – falei mordendo os lábios, meus presentes eram tão simples e modestos perto dos que me deram.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ai vai mais uma capítulo pra vcs, espero que curtam! **

**Beijos da Lu **

**Não esqueçam da review, de sua opinião, o que está achando da estória. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV ALICE **

Tanya tinha quedar seu showzinho, minha vontade era tirá-la a tapas de lá, bem feito! Minha mãe a colocou em seu devido lugar. Como ela soube que Bella veio de Phoenix, suas perguntas tinham um tom provocativo, será que Edward comentou alguma coisa com ela, se comentou sou capaz de arrancar a língua dele fora.

- Acha que Ed disse algo a ela? – perguntei a Jazz.

- Não creio, ele parece tão chocado quanto à gente. – disse meu namorado lindo. – Sabe que Tanya faz questão de ser desagradável. – nisso ele tinha razão.

- Mas tem algo mais ali Jazz, ela detesta Bella e minha amiga também não a suporta, ainda vou descobrir o porquê ou meu nome não é Alice Cullen.

Foi tocante ver meu pai presenteá-la com os estudos, era o que Bella mais queria. A cara de Lauren não era das melhores, já que Bella se tornou o centro das atenções, até mesmo seus pais se encantaram com ela, meus sogros também eram só elogios a ela e minha cunhada era outra que gostava da atenção toda pra si. Flagrei meu irmão e Lauren discutindo por várias vezes, ele a repreendia por alguma coisa.

Jazz me olhou surpreso quando Ed presenteou Bella com um cordão e um bichinho de pelúcia para o bebê, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dela e aquele brilho sempre estava presente quando olhava para Edward. Será que Bella sentia algo pelo meu irmão? Fui despertada dos meus devaneios pela voz dela.

- Ele ou ela vai adorar com certeza, bom acho que agora é minha vez. – disse moredendo os lábios com força. – São bem modestos perante aos que vi por aqui, mas são de coração, Bella foi até a árvore e pegou alguns pacotes.

Ela deu para minha mãe um relicário delicado, com sua foto e a foto de Erick dentro o que deixou minha mãe toda derretida. Para o meu pai deu um livro o qual pareceu gostar e muito, para Jazz deu um bracelete, para Emm uma camiseta linda e um boné e para Rose deu um bracelete de ouro branco lindo.

- Espero que goste Alice. – falou vindo em minha direção me estendendo a caixinha de prata, ao abri-la, fiquei encantada com o lindo pingente. – O achei tão lindo e delicado como você.

- Obrigada Bella, é lindo. – nos abraçamos e havia tanta troca naquele abraço, Bella era uma garota muito especial e tenho certeza de que Erick viu isso no instante em que a conheceu.

- Este é pra você Edward. – voltei minha atenção para os dois, novamente Bella mordia os lábios olhando pra ele, meu irmão também a olhava de uma forma diferente. – É bem simples e não sei se está costumado a usar, mas é de coração. – disse lhe entregando uma caixinha. Edward a abriu entusiasmado retirando um colar de dentro dela.

-É lindo Bella, obrigado. – agradeceu a abraçando ternamente.

- Que bom que gostou.

Depois da entrega dos presentes todos se dispersaram e Jazz logo engatou em um papo animado com seu pai o meu e alguns amigos em comum, eu estava com Rose minha mãe e Bella, além de Ellen e Lilian, Lauren também estava conosco assim como algumas amigas da minha mãe.

- Esme nos contou que você cantava em Hanover, foi onde conheceu Erick? – perguntou minha amada sogrinha desta vez.

- Não, ele me conseguiu emprego lá, e ia todas as noites, dizia que adorava me ver no palco e que adorava me ouvir cantar. – respondeu despreocupadamente.

- Erick era mesmo encantador. – disse Lilian, pela minha visão periférica vi meu pai, Emm, Jazz e Edward se aproximando, interessados na conversa.

- Isso ele era mesmo... – afirmou sorrindo. – Encantador e lindo, mas é de família. – falou piscando pra mim. – Adorava vê-lo sorrir, era tão carinhoso, sempre animado com uma palavra de incentivo na ponta da língua, assim como Alice, mas como disse é de família.

- Não resistiu aos encantos dele não foi? – disse Juliet, uma das amigas da mamãe. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-De certa forma.

- Quem podia esperar que o mais novo, seria pai primeiro. – a voz de Johan nos surpreendeu. - Edward seu irmão foi mais rápido que você? – com certeza Ed não gostou nada do comentário, dando um sorriso amarelo para o sogro.

- Não seja indiscreto John. – ralhou Ellen.

- Eu não quero ter filhos tão cedo papai, já viu o que fazem com o corpo da gente? – Bella tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, Edward revirou os olhos assim como minha mãe. - Não tem medo? – perguntou se virando para Bella.

- De que?

- Logo vai estar deformada, gorda e...

- Um filho é uma dádiva Lauren, não importa a forma como tenha vindo... – Bella estava furiosa. - Erick dizia isso o tempo todo e quanto ao corpo é só se cuidar que ele volta ao normal. – disse dando de ombros.

- Não vai mais cantar? Soube que está trabalhando na Masen? – comentou Ellen.

- Trabalho com Alice, estamos fazendo uma experiência, mas gostaria de voltar a cantar, ajuda a relaxar, é cantando que coloco pra fora o que guardo aqui dentro. – Bella disse apontando para o coração.

- Poderia ser modelo, não tem altura, mas tem um rosto lindo assim como um corpo perfeito. – Bella olhou para Lilian como se a mesma fosse louca.

- Não adianta Lilian, ela não se vê com clareza. – falei sendo fuzilada por Bella.

- Vejo o que o espelho me mostra. – retrucou.

- Engraçado, pois eu vejo uma garota linda e com um potencial incrível. – revidei. – Além do mais me disse que Erick dizia o mesmo, não disse que ele vivia te fotografando?

- Porque tinha um parafuso a menos, vivia com aquela joça apontada pra mim, me fazia de cobaia para seus ensaios, virei sua modelo particular. – soltou revirando os olhos.

- Meu priminho tinha olho clinico Bella, vi suas fotos e Alice tem razão. – disse Emm. – Tem que reconhecer que é linda e com todo respeito bem gostosa. – Bella atingiu um tom escarlate.

- Rosalie, eu ainda mato seu namorado. – cuspiu entre os dentes, ninguém conteve o riso.

- Deixa de ser idiota Emm. – ralhou minha cunhada linda.

- Quer dizer que Erick te fotografou Bella? – minha mãe perguntou desta vez.

- Ele fez um curso de fotografia, dizia que era sua paixão e me pediu pra posar pra ele para alguns ensaios...

- Que tipo de ensaios? – perguntou Edward.

- Um ensaio sensual, mas não sei como foi o resultado, ele não me mostrou e depois aconteceu tudo aquilo e... – seu olhar ficou perdido, foi como se Bella tivesse saído do ar, não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo.

- Bella? Bella? Sente-se bem? – meu pai perguntou indo pra junto dela.

- Essa garota é maluca isso sim. – ouvi Lauren grunhir para sua mãe.

- Hã? O que? O que foi? – perguntou espantada.

- Fez aquilo de novo, ficou alienada. – falou divertido.

- Desculpe é que me lembrei de coisas que...

- Porque não mostra a elas como sua voz é linda Bella? Canta pra gente, o Edward pode acompanhá-la ao piano, não é filho? – os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar e meu irmão foi pego de surpresa.

- Claro que sim, será um prazer. – respondeu para desgosto de sua namorada e Tanya que semicerrou os olhos.

Ele sentou-se ao piano que estava no canto da sala, Edward sempre nos prestigiava com suas lindas composições em festas como estas.

- Preciso saber qual é o tom? – perguntou a Bella.

- Aqui está... – ela lhe estendeu a partitura. - A compus há pouco tempo, é para o Erick. – ele assentiu pegando a partitura das mãos dela. – Se chama Você estará lá. – **There You'll Be**. – Edward dedilhou algumas teclas e Bella fechou os olhos soltando a voz.

Quando me lembro desses momentos

E dos sonhos que deixamos pra trás

Eu ficarei feliz, pois fui abençoada

Por tê-lo em minha vida

Ela tinha uma das mãos sobre o piano, na primeira estrofe fez todos se calarem, prestando atenção.

Quando me lembro desses dias

Olharei e verei seu rosto

Você estava lá por mim

Em meus sonhos, eu sempre o verei

Planar sobre o céu

Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra você

Por toda a minha vida

Minha mãe já tinha o rosto molhado, meu pai a abraçava olhando para Bella ternamente.

Guardarei uma parte de você comigo

E onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

Onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

Bem, você me mostrou como sentir

Sentir que o céu estava ao meu alcance

E eu sempre me lembrarei de toda

A força que você me deu

Seu amor me fez enfrentar qualquer obstáculo

Oh, eu devo tanto a você

Você estava lá por mim

Em meus sonhos, eu sempre o verei

Planar sobre o céu

Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra você

Por toda a minha vida

Guardarei uma parte de você comigo

E onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

Houve uma troca de olhares entre nós, pois sabíamos de sua história era como Bella disse, colocava pra fora o que guardava em seu coração.

Porque sempre vi em você minha luz, minha força,

E quero agradecer-lhe agora

Por todas as maneiras que você esteve comigo

Você estava lá por mim, sempre

Em meus sonhos, eu sempre o verei

Planar sobre o céu

Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra você

Por toda a minha vida

Guardarei uma parte de você comigo

E onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

Onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

E onde quer que eu esteja você estará lá

Você estará lá

Assim que terminou foi aplaudida por quase todos ali presentes.

- Ficou lindo Bella. – dizia minha mãe emocionada.

- Obrigada Esme. – agradeceu timidamente.

- Que voz potente garota! Tem uma voz linda. – disse Albert meu sogro.

- Cante outra Bella, nos brinde com sua Bella voz. – pediu Ellen sendo fuzilada por Lauren.

- Pode ser? – perguntou se virando para Edward.

- Claro.

- Essa eu dedico a minha mãe, que onde quer que esteja sei que como Erick olha por mim, se chama Dor – **Hurt (Crhistina Aguilera)**. – falou entregando a Edward a partitura, ele passou os olhos por ela dando os primeiros acordes, desta vez Bella estava ao seu lado.

Parece que foi ontem quando vi seu rosto

Você me disse o quão estava orgulhosa, mas eu fui embora

Se apenas eu soubesse o que sei hoje, ooh ooh

Eu te seguraria em meus braços

Eu afastaria toda a dor

Agradeceria por tudo que você fez

Perdoaria todos os seus erros

Não há nada que eu não faria

Para ouvir sua voz de novo

Às vezes eu quero te chamar

Mas eu sei que você não estará lá

Ooh, me desculpe por te culpar

Por tudo que eu não pude fazer

E eu feri a mim mesmo ao ferir você

Alguns dias eu me sinto destruída por dentro, mas não vou admitir

Às vezes, eu apenas quero me esconder, porque é de você que eu sinto falta

E é tão difícil dizer adeus quando chega a hora

Você me diria que eu estava errada?

Você me ajudaria a compreender?

Você está me olhando aí de cima?

Você está orgulhosa de quem eu sou?

Não há nada que eu não faria

Para ter apenas mais uma chance

De olhar em seus olhos

E ver você olhar de volta

Ooh, me desculpe por te culpar

Por tudo que eu não pude fazer

E eu feri a mim mesmo, ooh ooh

Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia

Eu lhe diria o quanto sinto sua falta desde que você se foi,

Ooh ooh, é perigoso

É tão insensato tentar voltar no tempo...

Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar

Por tudo que eu não pude fazer

E eu feri a mim mesmo... Ao ferir você

- Desculpe, eu... Me desculpem... – pediu saindo de lá aos prantos, Edward se levantou e fez menção de segui-la.

- Ela não é problema seu. – disse Lauren o detendo.

- É melhor deixá-la filho, não deve estar sendo fácil pra ela e sabe disso. – meu irmão assentiu também saindo, deixando Lauren completamente sem graça.

**POV EDWARD**

Sai de lá para não explodir com Lauren diante de todos, fui em direção ao escritório, precisava ficar sozinho, me acalmar. Estava furioso, estava confuso e preocupado com Bella.

- Por quê? Porque você mexe tanto comigo? – perguntei a mim mesmo me jogando sobre a cadeira do meu pai. – Eu vou enlouquecer. – falei esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Então somos dois! – quase cai da cadeira, tamanho o susto que levei, ela estava encolhida no canto escuro do escritório sobre a poltrona de leitura.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – perguntei me levantando indo até ela.

- Às vezes dói tanto Edward... Sinto falta dela, sinto falta dele, não sei se vou conseguir... – sua voz estava embargada.

- Shhh... Não fique assim, não faz bem pra você. – pedi acariciando seu rosto, tentando acalmá-la.

- Isso tudo ta errado... Eu não posso com isso... Eu não vou conseguir...

- Vai sim Bella, tem que ser forte, não fique assim.

- Você não entende... Eu sinto coisas que não deveria sentir... Penso coisas que não deveria pensar.

- Do que está falando Bella? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Quero ir embora... Eu preciso ir embora daqui, não vou conseguir... Isso está me matando. – dizia entre soluços.

- E pra onde você vai Bella? Aqui tem seu trabalho, vai poder cursar uma universidade, se for embora vai pra onde? Fazer o que?

-Não sei, eu não sei. – ela chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo, estava gelada e tremia muito.

-Você não está bem, está gelada Bella, acho melhor chamar meu pai...

- Não! Não me deixa sozinha. – pediu segurando minha mão.

- O que tanto te aflige Bella? Porque está assim? – minha voz saiu angustiada.

- Não posso, não tenho esse direito, deveria ter morrido naquele maldito acidente no lugar dele, ele deveria estar aqui comemorando com sua família não eu...

- Nunca mais repita isso, nunca mais diga isso Bella, por favor. – pedi segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Não desista Bella, estamos aqui por você, se lembra? – havia dor em seu olhar o que tanto a machucava?

- Eu não tenho mais ninguém Edward... Não tenho ninguém...

- Tem a nós, tem a minha família, tem a mim Bella. – insisti.

- Não... Você pertence a ela... A elas. – se corrigiu. – Vá volte para sua namorada, ela deve estar te procurando, ou sua sócia talvez. – sua voz saiu seca desta vez, ela se soltou e voltou a se encolher.

- Porque ta falando assim?

- Estou mentindo por acaso? – retrucou se levantando, seu queixo estava erguido em desafio e seu nariz empinado. – Volte para suas mulheres e me deixe em paz.

- Qual o seu problema? É bipolar por acaso? – falei irritado com sua atitude.

- Sai daqui. – exigiu apontando a porta.

- E se eu não sair. – desafiei.

-Então eu saio. – falou tentando passar por mim.

- Não vá... – pedi ficando diante dela que se chocou comigo. – Fica. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Tenho que ir, senão vou acabar cometendo uma loucura. – disse do mesmo modo, seu olhar estava fixo em alguma parte do meu rosto.

- Que loucura?

- Essa... – disse colando seus lábios aos meus, automaticamente a envolvi em meus braços aprofundando o beijo, invadindo sua boca em busca de sua língua. Assim que se tocaram, um gemido brotou em minha garganta tamanho o prazer que senti, com aquela boca deliciosamente doce, o desejo explodiu com força total e nos entregamos aquele beijo.

Suas mãos se embrenharam em meus cabelos acariciando minha nuca, me puxando ainda mais pra si, uma de minhas mãos subiu encontrando sua nuca a segurando firme e a outa envolvia sua cintura colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Era um beijo intenso, voraz e cheio de desejo, um desejo quase insano, precisávamos de ar, mas não queria roper aquele beijo.

Deslizei meus lábios por sua mandibula, descendo até seu pescoço, ela exalava um perfume delicado e tentador, sua pele era tão macia e sedosa. Imaginei como seria percorrer aquele corpo todo com a minha língua, saboreando cada pedacinho daquela pele. Voltei a beijá-la novamente e foi ainda melhor que o primeiro, mas Bella o rompeu cedo demais.

- Me desculpe! Eu... Isso não poderia ter contecido... – falou se apartando de mim.

- Bella, eu...

- Desculpe... Isso não vai mais acontecer. – insistiu saindo de lá as pressas, fiquei aonde estava ainda sentindo o gosto daquela boca deliciosa, meu coração batia tão forte e rápido que eu estava arfante. Nunca senti tanto prazer ao beijar uma mulher, foi um beijo cheio de desejo e havia uma certa inocência nele que me levou a loucura.

- Edward? – sobressaltei com a voz de Lauren. – Estou te procurando feito uma louca, o que está fazendo parado ai?

- O que você quer?

- Fiquei preocupada com você amor, desculpe. – pediu fazendo beicinho, jogando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço me beijando em seguida, correspondi ao beijo, mas definitivamente não eram aqueles lábios que eu queria sentir, não era aquela boca que eu queria beijar.

- O que acha de darmos uma esticadinha, só eu e você?

- Não to a fim de sair Lauren, já está tarde e minha cabeça está explodindo, quer que eu te leve?

- Pode deixar então, vou com meus pais, vai pra Seattle?

- Acho melhor ficar por aqui mesmo. – ela assentiu somente, voltamos para junto dos outros, Bella havia desaparecido, muitos perguntavam por ela e meus pais deram uma desculpa qualquer. Aos poucos os convidados iam se retirando, e só restavam meus sogros os de Alice, Tanya e alguns amigos mais chegados.

- Tchau amor, nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro que sim, passo lá amanhã está bem? Feliz Natal Lauren.

- Feliz Natal amor. – me despedi dos meus sogros e dos de Alice também.

-Vai ficar por aqui Ed? Se quiser podemos dar uma esticada e...

- Vou pra cama, minha cabeça está estourando, tenha uma boa noite, feliz Natal. – estalei um beijo em seu rosto a deixando ali, estava furiosa com toda certeza, mas pouco me importava.

Uma coisa me veio à mente, como Tanya soube que Bella veio de Phoenix e porque seu tom era tão provocativo? Porque detestava tanto Bella? Me despedi de todos indo para o meu quarto, pra mim a noite já havia acabado.

Precisava de um banho e um remédio pra dor de cabeça, enquanto a água caia sobre o meu corpo, lembranças da noite me invadiram... Bella ficou tão emocionada com o presente dos meus pais, assim como os sapatinhos que Alice deu a ela. O brilho em seu olhar ao ver o singelo cordão que dei a ela, as sensações que me invadiram quando nos abraçamos.

O modo como falou de Erick, como contava empolgada sobre as coisas que fazia juntos, e o modo como cantou, havia tanta emoção em sua voz, realmente Bella colocava pra fora o que guardava em seu coração ao canta. A discussão que tivemos no escritório do meu pai e o beijo, aquele beijo avassalador, mesmo inexperiente Bella beijava muito bem, adormeci com Isabella em meus pensamentos.

**POV BELLA**

Todos me olhavam emocionados enquanto eu cantava e Edward tocava, meu olhar encontrou o dele e ali naquele momento eu soube o que estava se passando comigo, o porque ele mexia tanto comigo... Eu simplesmente havia me apaixonado por Edward.

De repente tudo ficou tão claro, mas era errado, ele tinha uma namorada, além de uma amante, ambas lindas, ricas e refinadas. Eu não passava da filha de uma prostituta que seu irmão acolheu... A realidade bateu como um soco no estômago e assim que a música acabou eu sai de lá, precisava ficar sozinha, precisava ficar longe dele.

Fui para o escritório de Carlisle e lá me deixei chorar pela saudade que sentia de Erick, da minha mãe e pela descoberta que acabara de fazer, não poderia continuar com aquilo, seria loucura. Como poderia conviver com ele? O vendo com sua namorada pra cima e pra baixo sem contar com ruiva vadia.O melhor que eu tinha a fazer era ir embora, sumir da vida dos Cullen de uma vez por todas.

A porta se abriu e me encolhi na poltrona de leitura que ficava no canto do quarto, era Edward, estava visivelmente nervoso, esfregava as mãos no rosto inistentemente assim como pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Por quê? Porque você mexe tanto comigo? – disse em voz alta se jogando na cadeira de Carlisle. – Eu vou enlouquecer. – do que ele estava falando, ou melhor, de quem?

- Então somos dois! – seu susto foi tão grande que ele quase caiu, Edward se levantou vindo em minha direção.

- Bella? O que faz aqui? – havia surpresa em sua voz e eu me perguntava por que justo ele tinha que aparecer ali, justo naquele momento.

Desabafei com ele, eu falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele tentava me acalmar.

- Você não entende... Eu sinto coisas que não deveria sentir... Penso coisas que não deveria pensar. – ele me olhou confuso.

- Do que está falando Bella?

- Quero ir embora... Eu preciso ir embora daqui, não vou conseguir... Isso está me matando. – falei entre soluços.

- E pra onde você vai Bella? Aqui tem seu trabalho, vai poder cursar uma universidade, se for embora vai pra onde? Fazer o que? – Edward tinha razão, mas eu não poderia ficar aqui seria torturante, porque eu o desejava mais que tudo.

-Não sei, eu não sei.

-Você não está bem, está gelada Bella, acho melhor chamar meu pai...

- Não! Não me deixa sozinha. – pedi segurando sua mão, eu o queria ali comigo da mesma forma que o queria longe de mim.

- O que tanto te aflige Bella? Porque está assim? – como dizer a ele meu Deus?

- Não posso, não tenho esse direito. Deveria ter morrido naquele maldito acidente no lugar dele, ele deveria estar aqui comemorando com sua família não eu...

- Nunca mais repita isso, nunca mais diga isso Bella, por favor. – pediu me cortando, ele segurava meu rosto em suas mãos, parecia angustiado. – Não desista Bella, estamos aqui por você, se lembra?

- Eu não tenho mais ninguém Edward... Não tenho ninguém. – insisti.

- Tem a nós, tem a minha família, tem a mim Bella.

- Não... Você pertence a ela... A elas. – me corrigi. – Vá volte para sua namorada, ela deve estar te procurando, ou sua sócia talvez. – com certeza ele deveria me achar maluca, eu estava tão confusa que não sabia o que pensar tão pouco o que dizer.

- Porque ta falando assim?

- Estou mentindo por acaso? – me levantei o encarando, não queria sua pena, sua compaixão. - Volte para suas mulheres e me deixe em paz.

- Qual o seu problema? É bipolar por acaso? – soltou irritado.

- Sai daqui. – exigi.

- E se eu não sair. – ele tinha um olhar desafiador.

-Então eu saio. – falei tentando passar por ele que me impedia.

- Não vá... – pediu se postando diante de mim, acabei me chocando com ele. – Fica. - sua voz saiu sussurrada, havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar. Acabamos nos beijando, quer dizer eu o beijei e Edward intensificou o beijo de forma avassaladora.

Seu gosto ia além do que eu poderia imaginar, me entreguei aquele beijo, sabia que seria o primeiro e único. Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos macios, enquanto Edward me puxava cada vez mais pra si colando nossos corpos.

O meu ardia em um desejo insano, meu pulmão clamava por ar, mas não me atrevi ropomper o beijo. Os lábios de Edward abandonaram os meus deslizando pela minha mandibula, tocando minha pele até chegar na curvatura do pescoço.

Podia sentir seu nariz roçar minha pele assim como seus lábios e a ponta de sua lingua, voltou a tomar meus lábios em um beijo ainda mais intenso que o outro, de repente me dei conta do que estava fazendo e me apartei dele bruscamente.

- Me desculpe! Eu... Isso não poderia ter contecido... – o que eu havia feito? Ele é um homem comprometido, o que eu tinha na cabeça?

- Bella, eu...

- Desculpe... Isso não vai mais acontecer. – falei saindo de lá o mais rápido possível. Definitivamente eu precisava ir embora, desaparecer de uma vez. Porque ele retribuiu o beijo? Edward me desejava também? Não, ele só seguiu seus instintos, como pude ser tão idiota? Eu ainda tinha o gosto daquela boca na minha.

- O que foi que você fez Isabella? Enlouqueceu? – falei pra mim mesma me deixando cair sobre a cama. – Você estragou tudo, tudo!

Não tive coragem de descer novamente, daria uma desculpa qualquer depois, naquele momento eu só queria sumir desaparecer. Jamais deveria ter feito aquilo, mas Edward me atrai de tal forma, mexe comigo de um modo que... Com certeza deve estar pensando que sou louca, ou bipolar como disse.

Eu não poderia continuar ali, não depois de ter feito o que fiz, não teria clima, estava decidida eu iria embora antes do pôr do sol. Peguei somente uma troca de roupa, deixei os presente sobre a cama e o envelope com o cheque, só não consegui deixar o cordão que Edward me deu, o levaria comigo, como uma lembrança.

Escrevi um bilhete e liguei para o taxi, pedi que me esperasse no final da estradinha de seixos, assim não acordaria ninguém. Desci pé ante pé pra não fazer barulho, achei melhor sair pela cozinha assim não chamaria a atenção, coloquei o bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Me perdoa Esme...

- E pelo que ela tem que te perdoar? – não sei como explicar o tamanho do susto que tomei, meu coração quase saiu pela boca. – Aonde pensa que vai a uma hora dessas? – Edward estava rescostado no batente da porta da cozinha, usava uma regata com uma calça de agasalho.

- De onde você surgiu? – falei com a mão no peito, devido aos susto.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – disse sério, engoli seco erguendo o queixo o encarando de forma desafiadora.

- Vou embora, vai ser melhor pra todo mundo assim.

- Melhor pra quem Isabella? Ficou maluca? Viu que horas são? Vai pra onde garota? – exigiu impedindo minha passagem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – _**"Não era pra estar com uma de suas namoradas?"-**_ completei metalmente.

- Meus pais moram aqui. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Pensei que estivesse com sua namorada, ou sua amante. – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Fale com meu pai primeiro, com Esme, naõ saia dessa forma, escondida como se estivesse fugindo, é perigoso. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- O que mais pode me acontecer Edward? – ele bufou alto esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Pra onde você vai?

- Passar em Hanover, pegar o que me resta lá, vou deixar as chaves com o porteito e de lá dou um rumo pra minha vida, tenho que ir o táxi está me esperando no final da estradinha.

- Fica! Não pode ir assim. – pediu segurando meu braço.

- Vai ser melhor par todo mundo Edward, eu estou sobrando aqui. – peguei o bilhete sobre a mesa e entreguei a ele. – Pode entregá-lo para o seu pai? Deixei tudo no quarto inclusive o cheque da universidade. – ele abriu o bilhete o lendo em voz alta.

- Carlisle, me perdoe por ser fraca, mas acho que será melhor para todos se eu for agora, isso não vai dar certo, por um momento pensei que seria perfeito, mas eu estraguei tudo, sinto muito, se puder me perdoe... – Edward o rasgou diante de mim.

- O que você está fazendo? – pergutei furiosa. – Porque fez isso seu... Seu...

- Seu o que? – perguntou vindo em minha direção, fui me afastando, mas dei com as costas na parede. – Me diz Isabella? Seu o que?

- Me deixa ir embora Edward, por favor. – pedi arfante, já que ele estava cada vez mais proximo.

- Não posso... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Tem que ficar, aqui é o seu lugar. – insistiu fazendo uma gaiola entre a parede e eu, me prendendo ali.

- Não, não é ...- insisti. – Já disse que estou sobrando aqui.

- Engano seu... – disse colocando uma mexa de cabelo pra trás da minha orelha que insistia em cair sobre meus olhos. – Seus olhos são tão expressivos, tão lindos... Você é tão linda. – seus dedos longos e finos tocavam levemente meu rosto em um caricia delicada.

- Edward... – eu estava arfante com aquela aproximação. – Eu...

Edward me calou com um beijo, sua língua invadiu minha boca hávida pela minha e ao encontrá-la o desejo explodiu e novamente me vi completamente entregue a ele, rendida aquele sentimento que me arrebatava. Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos o puxando cada vez mais pra mim, senti uma de suas mãos na minha nuca me segurando firme enquanto a outra ladeava o meu corpo.

- Não vá... Fique... – pediu entre beijos molhados que distribuía pelo meu pescoço me fazendo perder o raciocínio.

- Isso ta errado... Você é comprometido... Enrolado demais... – falei entre arfadas.

- Então espere e fale com eles, não saia assim, se mesmo assim quiser ir eu mesmo te levo a Hanover. – disse acariciando meu rosto com seus olhos fixos aos meus.

- Isso é loucura! Não posso mais ficar aqui...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha... – pediu roçando seus lábios aos meus, os tomando em outro beijo avassalador.

Aquilo era loucura, mas era quase impossível resistir a ele, não havia a menor dúvida, eu estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward.

- Isso não está certo Edward... – falei rompendo o beijo. – É errado e sabe disso. – o empurrei me afastando dele.

-Se você quer e eu também quero, não tem nada de errado Bella. – olhei pra ele chocada.

- Você tem namorada, além é claro de uma amante ou sei lá o que Tanya é sua... – acusei. – Não vou fazer parte do seu arém Edward Cullen, pode esquecer. – cuspi entre os dentes voltando para o meu quarto.

Porque me sentia tão segura em seus braços? Sinceramente estava com medo dos meus sentimentos, Edward era complicado demais... Ele está completamente envolvido com aquelas duas, eu não tenho a menor chance, tenho que me afastar da tentação. Sim porque Edward Cullen é a tentação em forma de homem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olha eu aqui de novo, com um capítulo quentinho pra vcs! Bjs da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei e o sol ainda não havia nascido, minha cabeça ainda doía, achei melhor descer e comer alguma coisa. A casa estava toda na penumbra, ainda era muito cedo e nem sequer os empregados haviam acordado.

Ouvi um ruído vindo da cozinha, me aproximei sorrateiramente, Bella colocava um envelope sobre a mesa, ela estava com uma mochila nas costas, pra onde ela iria àquela hora.

- Me perdoe Esme. – disse olhando fixamente para o bilhete, me recostei no batente e me fiz presente o que a assustou. Bella insistia em ir embora, não poderia deixá-la ir, minha mãe estava muito apegada a ela, assim como Alice, não fazia sentido essa teimosia dela em ir embora.

Novamente discutimos, mas seus argumentos não eram consistentes, aqui ela tinha tudo, porque ir embora? Seria pelo que aconteceu? Mas por quê? A encurralei prendendo-a em uma gaiola entre a parede e eu, não resisti e a beijei novamente, tomei aqueles lábios de modo voraz e avassalador, não houve resistência, ao contrário a entrega foi total e absoluta.

- Não vá... Fique... – pedi entre beijos que distribuía na curvatura do seu pescoço, seus pelos estava eriçados, senti seu corpo todo estremecer aos meus toques.

- Isso ta errado... Você é comprometido... Enrolado demais... – disse entre arfadas.

- Então espere e fale com eles, não saia assim, se mesmo assim quiser ir eu mesmo te levo a Hanover. – falei enquanto acariciava seu rosto sem cortar o olhar.

- Isso é loucura! Não posso mais ficar aqui...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha... – disse roçando meus lábios aos dela, voltando a beijá-la, quanto mais a tinha mais a queria, Bella era viciante, aquela garota era a minha perdição.

- Isso não está certo Edward... – falou ao romper o beijo. – É errado e sabe disso. – ela me empurrou se afastando de mim.

-Se você quer e eu também quero, não tem nada de errado Bella. – seus olhos se arregalaram, parecia chocada.

- Você tem namorada, além é claro de uma amante ou sei lá o que Tanya é sua... – acusou furiosa. – Não vou fazer parte do seu arém Edward Cullen, pode esquecer. – cuspiu entre os dentes indo em direção a escada me deixando ali sozinho outra vez.

Pra variar eu havia feito merda! Mas eu não conseguia me controlar perto dela, uma vez que senti o sabor dos seus beijos eu queria cada vez mais. A desejava cada vez mais e de uma forma tão avassaladora que me assustava, nem mesmo Tanya tinha esse poder sobre mim e olha que era difícil resistir aos encantos dela.

Se Bella realmente fosse embora a culpa seria minha, Alice e Esme jamais me perdoariam, não poderia permitir que se afastasse de nós, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que me manter afastado dela, seria o melhor para todos. Estava subindo para o meu quarto e acabei esbarrando em Emmett.

- Edward? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas e acordado? – ele estava com a cara amassada e um belo chupão no pescoço.

- Fala pra Rose pegar leve cara, viu o tamanho do roxo no teu pescoço?

- Ela se empolga o que posso fazer, eu amo aquela mulher. – sorri meneando a cabeça. – Mas diz ai, o que ta te perturbando? - Emm me conhecia bem.

- É complicado cara.

- Posso entender Ed, venha, vamos tomar uma água. – desci com ele até a cozinha novamente. -. Qual das duas anda te tirando o sono? Tanya ou Lauren?

- Nenhuma das duas...

- Tem uma terceira na parada? Cara você é mesmo foda!- revirei os olhos com seu comentário.

- Ela ta me deixando louco e não sei o que fazer... Sinto coisas que jamais senti antes, ela me desestabiliza, me confunde e me deixa completamente perdido.

- Quem é essa mulher que te pegou de jeito?

- Não fala besteira Emm.

- Nunca falou assim de Tanya e olha que seu lance com ela é antigo, muito menos de Lauren, na realidade nunca te ouvi falar assim de uma mulher nenhuma cara, quem é? Eu conheço?

- A Bella. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, Emm ficou sério de repente.

- Ta de brincadeira! Não está?

- Não, desde que a vi naquele hospital que não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, seu jeito meigo e doce, aqueles olhos... Aquele perfume enlouquecedor e aquela boca deliciosa...

- Uau! – soltou boquiaberto. – Espera ai, como assim boca deliciosa?

- Nos beijamos...

-Quando?

- Ontem quando sai fui para o escritório do meu pai e Bella estava lá, discutimos e depois nos beijamos.

- Caramba.

- Bella quer ir embora Emm, não quer ficar aqui... – segurei meus cabelos com força. - Disse que foi um erro, que tenho namorada e uma amante e...

- Ela sabe sobre Tanya?

- Nos flagrou no escritório, as duas discutiram feio...

- Por quê?

- Tanya ofendeu Erick e Bella quase avançou nela, depois me passou o maior sermão.

- Bella tem aquele jeitinho meigo e doce, mas não leva desaforo pra casa Edward, mas quando foi isso?

- No dia em que passou mal.

- Estranho, ela não contou nada pra ninguém.

- Eu sei, Bella disse que não diria nada, quando nos falamos no hospital...

- Falou com ela? Quando?

- Quando fui falar com o médico, ele me permitiu vê-la e Bella acordou, me sentia culpado de certa forma. Ela discutiu com Tanya e comigo, se exaltou e...

- Porque se exaltou?

- Não sei. – disse dando de ombros.

- Será que a Bellinha ta amarrada em você?

- Não sei... – puxei o ar com força o soltando de uma única vez. – A surpreendi tentando fugir agora pouco.

- Como assim fugindo?

- Estava colocando um bilhete de despedida aqui na bancada, tinha somente uma mochila nas costas, disse que iria embora, que não poderia mais ficar aqui. Impedi que fosse, discutimos novamente e...

- E?

- Nos beijamos outra vez, por várias vezes na realidade, depois ela se apartou de mim dizendo que não faria parte do meu arém e subiu se trancando no quarto.

- Alice vai te matar se Bella for embora.

- E acha que eu não sei?

- Bella não vai aceitar ser a outra Ed.

- Eu sei, se visse quando me viu com Tanya, a chamou de vagabunda, disse que Tanya não passava de uma vadia.

- Agora entendo toda aquela tensão entre as duas.

- Elas simplesmente se detestam.

- Acha que pode ser ciúme? Você mesmo disse que se beijaram várias vezes, Bella não parece ser o tipo de garota que deixa um cara se aproximar tão fácil, ainda mais depois do que houve com ela.

-Eu sei.

- Tome cuidado cara, Bella já passou por tanta coisa, ela não merece passar por mais esta, ta na cara que não vai abrir mão de seu namoro com Lauren, e seu lance com Tanya rola há tantos anos... A Bellinha precisa de alguém que a faça se sentir segura cara.

- Sei que não soou o cara certo pra ela... Mas não poço negar o que sinto, ela é linda em todos os sentidos e a desejo de uma forma que chega a ser insana. Bella me encanta e me fascina com sua inocência, seu jeitinho desastrado e divertido, é tão esperta e talentosa...

- Ta de quatro por ela Ed. – provocou Emmett.

- Claro que não. – retruquei.

- Se apaixonou por ela Edward, mas a pergunta é, vai assumir o que sente? Bella está grávida, não é garota pra tirar lasquinhas cara, a coisa ali é séria. – confesso que não esperava ouvir aquilo de Emm. - O que fará com Lauren e Tanya? – engoli seco, não fazia idéia do que fazer, a menor idéia, sabia o que sentia por Bella, mas abrir mão de um namoro seguro com Lauren e da relação com Tanya? E se fosse somente um desejo momentâneo? E se ela somente estivesse confusa?

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Pense bem antes de tomar uma atitude, se ta mesmo a fim dela, invista, mas antes se livre daquelas duas.

- Vou subir, preciso de um banho e um remédio pra dor de cabeça. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vai lá, isso é que dá ter muita mulher, uma só já dá problema, três então...

- Vá à merda Emm. – subi ouvindo sua gargalhada grotesca. Decidi esperar e ver qual seria a atitude de Bella.

**POV BELLA**

- Droga! Ele tinha que estragar tudo? – grunhi furiosa me jogando na cama sobre aquele monte de coisas. – Como pode ser tão safado? E você Isabella é uma idiota completa! – eu tinha vontade de me socar.

Naquele momento eu o odiava com todo meu coração, minha vontade era de arrancar aqueles olhos verdes, desci para o café da manhã encontrando todos à mesa inclusive ele.

- Feliz Natal querida, venha sente-se aqui. – pediu Esme com um sorriso enorme, minha raiva era tanta que até havia me esquecido do Natal.

- Feliz Natal! Bom dia. – disse me sentando, Alice franziu o cenho ao olhar pra mim, assim como Carlisle, já Emm me olhava de um jeito estranho. – Eu estava esperando todos estarem reunidos para dar uma notícia a vocês. – Edward me lançou um olhar reprovador, mas o ignorei por completo.

- Notícia? Que notícia filha? – a forma carinhosa como Esme falava comigo não estava ajudando muito.

- Eu pensei muito ontem e... – Deus como dizer a eles? – Acho melhor eu voltar para Hanover. – todos me olharam chocados, menos Edward é claro.

- Como assim vai voltar para Hanover? Não tem nada pra você lá?- disparou Alice. – O que deu em você Bella?

- Vai ser melhor assim Alice, acredite.

- Não vai não. – disse Esme. – A senhorita vai ficar aqui conosco, quero ver meu neto nascer. – os olhos de Esme estavam marejados e aquilo me desarmou totalmente.

- Vai ser melhor assim, não poço ficar aqui, não é certo. – insisti.

- O que não é certo Bella? Aqui você tem a nós, tem um bom emprego e vai cursar uma universidade, pode ter seu filho em paz. Porque quer ir embora? O que aconteceu? – dizia Alice visivelmente alterada.

- Não pode ir Bella, era o desejo do meu filho que ficasse conosco, que convivesse conosco, por favor, fique.

- Porque mudou de idéia de repente filha? Estava tão animada. – falou Carlisle desta vez.

- É Bella diz pra gente porque quer ir embora? – emendou Emmett, algo em seu tom me dizia que estava sendo irônico.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? Alguém destratou você? – Esme perguntou.

- Não. – minha voz saiu embargada. – Não aconteceu nada, só acho que...

- O que você tem Bella? Estava tão animada com o trabalho e a universidade, estava tão feliz ontem, porque quer ir embora assim de repente, do nada?

- Só pensei que seria o melhor a se fazer...

- Melhor pra quem Bella? Pra você? – Alice disse me cortando.

- Não... – senti as lágrimas escorrerem sem a minha permissão.

- Somos sua família agora filha, não tem porque ir embora. – dizia Esme acariciando meus cabelos, passei meus braços ao seu redor afundando meu rosto em seu peito, o choro veio com tudo e eu já estava soluçando. – Shhh... Se acalme filha, isso não faz bem pra você.

**POV ALICE**

Não conseguia entender o porquê daquele desespero de Bella? O que teria acontecido pra que ela ficasse daquele jeito? Ela se agarrou a minha mãe chorando sem parar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rose ao meu lado.

- Não sei, ela estava tão feliz ontem. – notei que meu irmão não dizia nada, estava cabisbaixo e trocava olhares com Emmett. – Mas vou descobrir, ou meu nome não é Alice Cullen. – falei em um tom quase inaudível.

- Vem Bella, vamos pro quarto, tem que se acalmar. – falei a tirando dali. – Mãe pode mandar uma bandeja pra ela, por favor? – minha mãe assentiu somente. Subi com Bella, ao entrar em seu quarto vi que seus presentes estavam sobre a cama, havia uma mochila no chão, afastei tudo a ajudando se deitar.

- Sou uma idiota Alice! – disse com a voz chorosa.

- Se acalme e me conte o que está acontecendo com você Bella, se abra comigo, pode confiar em mim.

- Oh Alice! – soltou me abraçando. – Não sei o que fazer, estou tão confusa...

- O que está de deixando tão confusa, Bella?

- Seu irmão... Ele vai me deixar louca!

- O Ed? Porque o Ed te deixaria louca?

- Juro que não sabia Alice, todas aquelas sensações... As coisas que me faz sentir, pensar e desejar...

- Do que está falando criatura?

- Não sei como, mas me apaixonei pelo seu irmão... – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. – Descobri que estou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

- Por isso quer ir embora?

- Não sei se vou conseguir resistir Alice, é tudo tão intenso e arrebatador que... – ela baixou a cabeça, parecia envergonhada. – Nos beijamos Alice... Eu o beijei ontem e seu irmão retribuiu, depois me beijou de novo e hoje me beijou outra vez.

-Wow! -foi o que consegui dizer.

- Me conta isso direito.

- Ontem quando estava cantando e seu irmão tocando me dei conta de que estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu eu soube que estava perdida... Eu não entendia o porquê Edward mexia tanto comigo, desde que o vi naquele bendito quarto de hospital.

- Caramba Bella, por essa eu não esperava.

- Nem eu... Seu irmão é complicado demais, safado demais...

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- O peguei com Tanya, eles estavam praticamente transando na sala dele. – agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Foi no dia que passou mal, não foi?

- Foi, aquela vadia ficou furiosa comigo e começou a ofender a memória de Erick, aquilo me deixou cega e quase nos atracamos ali mesmo. – dizia socando o travesseiro.

- Porque o beijou?

- Não resisti, ele estava tão próximo e não havia algo que eu desejasse mais naquele momento. Sei que foi errado e me sinto péssima por isso, mas quando Edward chega perto de mim é como se o meu cérebro parasse de funcionar e meu corpo age por conta própria.

- Ele disse que a queria ou que a desejava?

- Não, não sei se foi por instinto de homem, ou porque me deseja... Ou porque é safado mesmo! Não importa.

- Claro que importa Bella.

- Alice ele tem uma namorada linda e a outra então nem se fala, que chances eu tenho me diz?

- Algo me diz que muitas, minha cara.

- Ficou maluca?

- Gosta mesmo dele? – aquilo era melhor do que podia imaginar.

- Não era pra gostar, não desse jeito... Mas sim eu sou louca por ele.

- Então lute pelo que quer Bella, o que tem a perder? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Viu a namorada dele? Viu a outra? E Deus sabe quantas mais existem por ai! – dizia um tanto exaltada. – Emm adora ressaltar que o Ed tem problemas com seu arém, não vou ser mais uma delas.

- Acho que você tem chances sim, e repito que você não tem nada a perder. – insisti.

- Somente a minha sanidade! – não contive o riso com a cara que Bella fez. - Seu irmão é o maior safado, mulherengo que já vi... Sem chance! – falou se levantando.

- Deixe a coisa rolar Bella, se me permitir te ajudar, terá Edward Cullen aos seus pés. – novamente ela me olhava questionando minha sanidade. – Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido, vamos deixar que ele dê o primeiro passo.

- Isso é loucura.

- Tem mais, acho que está na hora de retribuir a atenção de Jacob...

- O que? O que o Jake tem haver com isso?

- Nada, mas tenho certeza que se tiver outro na parada ele vai se mexer, confie em mim.

- Alice, seu irmão é comprometido, com duas.

- Se ele amasse Lauren acha que a trairia da forma que faz? E Tanya, aquilo é só sexo, acredite em mim, eu sei. Está na hora do meu irmão tomar jeito e sei que você é a mulher certa pra ele.

- O que tinha no seu café, criatura? – revirei os olhos com o que disse.

- Conta comigo Bella, de tempo ao tempo e pode se surpreender. – Bella bufou alto se deixando cair na cama.

- Acha mesmo que isso pode dar certo?

- Confie em mim. – um sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

-Vou confiar em você Alice, e que seja o que Deus quiser.

- Ótimo! Agora vá lavar esse rosto e coma alguma coisa, é Natal se esqueceu?

- Acho que estraguei o Natal de vocês, não é?

- Não estragou nada, estragaria se insistisse nessa sandice de ir embora.

- Desculpe. – pediu me abraçando.

- Deixa disso, vou descer Jazz deve estar me esperando. – ela somente assentiu indo para o banheiro.

Sempre achei estranha a forma como Edward a tratava, sabia que havia alguma coisa ali. Bella e Edward... Eles formavam um casal tão bonitinho, são perfeitos um para o outro. Acho que Erick deve estar mexendo seus pauzinhos lá em cima. Vou juntar esses dois ou meu nome não é Alice Cullen.

**POV BELLA**

Aquilo seria loucura, mas Alice estava certa, o que mais eu tinha a perder? Desci para ajudar Esme com os preparativos para o almoço de Natal, só estávamos eu, ela e Carlisle, os outros cinco haviam saído.

Ela me contou que Edward era filho do primeiro casamento de Carlisle e que sua mãe morreu quando tinha dois anos, Carlisle se casou novamente alguns anos depois e logo Esme teve Alice, depois veio Erick e que Emmett vive com eles há dezesseis anos, quando perdeu os pais em um acidente.

Contou que a primeira esposa de Carlisle, Elizabeth Masen era uma mulher lindíssima e muito rica, quando faleceu Carlisle não quis tocar no que a esposa havia deixado, pois tinha sua própria fortuna e deixou tudo para Edward. Disse que além da agência de publicidade Masen ele possui muitos imóveis espalhados por ai e que mexe com investimentos, mas que a menina dos olhos dele é a Masen.

Conversamos muito aquele dia, pedi desculpas a ela e a Carlisle pelo meu rompante, na parte da tarde Edward apareceu com Lauren, os surpreendi se beijando e a realidade me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Ali diante deles me dei conta de que o que aconteceu foi uma coisa momentânea, algo que pra ele deveria ser comum, já que fidelidade parece não fazer parte do vocabulário de Edward Cullen. Como pude ser idiota de cogitar que um homem daqueles se interessaria por mim, logo por mim e no meu estado, a verdade era dura e cruel, me perguntava o que eu tinha na cabeça para aceitar a proposta de Alice?

Tentei convencê-la de que seu irmão só agiu por instinto e que não se interessava por mim, mas ela teimava em dizer que o tempo me mostraria o quanto estava equivocada.

A semana entre o Natal e o Ano novo não o vi, ele parecia evitar ir à casa dos pais ou deveria estar muito ocupado dando conta das duas. A festa de Ano Novo foi na casa dos Hale, fui recebida com muito carinho por Lilian e Alfred, conheci bastante gente nova. Claro que ele estava lá com ela, e a única vez que nos aproximamos foi para me desejar um feliz ano novo.

Ano Novo, vida nova! Era o lema de Alice, que todas as noites deixava a roupa que eu usaria na manhã seguinte separada, com instruções de como prender os cabelos e como me maquiar. Edward raramente vinha à casa dos pais e nos víamos esporadicamente na empresa, confesso que estava adorando trabalhar lá.

Janeiro estava chegando ao fim e eu já estava entrando no sexto mês de gestação, não havia ocorrido nenhuma evolução no plano de Alice, e Edward e eu estávamos mais distante do que nunca. Em compensação minha amizade com Jake ficava cada vez mais forte, assim como com Jéssica que estava nas nuvens já que iniciou um relacionamento com Mike Newton.

Nesse meio tempo conheci uma garota incrível, seu nome era Ângela Weber, trabalhava no setor de contabilidade e nos tornamos amigas, ela namorava um cara chamado Ben que também era muito legal. Costumávamos sair após o expediente, íamos todos a um barzinho próximo a Masen e ficávamos lá jogando conversa fora e rindo das besteiras que Mike dizia.

- Bella? – Jacob me chamou assim que cheguei a Masen.

- Oi Jacob!

- Bella será que você não ta a fim de sair comigo? Sei lá pra um jantar talvez só nos, o que acha? - olhei para o moreno a minha frente me perguntando que mal faria? Afinal Edward nem sequer lembrava que eu existia e eu gostava da companhia de Jake.

- Tudo bem Jake! – um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios.

- Hmmm que tal um cinema, depois jantamos juntos? – sorri com a sua empolgação.

- Será perfeito!

- Te pego as oito está bem?

- Perfeito!- ele estalou um beijo em meu rosto me fazendo rir, voltei para a sala de Alice que me olhava desconfiada.

- O aconteceu? Porque esta com esse sorrisinho?

- Jake me chamou pra sair de novo, quer me levar pra jantar. – Alice parou o que estava fazendo pra me olhar.

- E você recusou de novo?

- Não, desta vez eu aceitei. – a maluca abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Isso é perfeito Bella!

- Perfeito pra que?

- Vai deixar Ed morrendo de ciúmes. – olhei para minha linda chefinha e amiga como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Seu irmão não liga pra mim, ele nem sequer se lembra que eu existo, está ocupado demais com sua namorada idiota e sua amante insuportável, ele que fique com seu arém.

- Ta falando igual o Emmett.

- Ele está mentindo por acaso? – ela revirou os olhos bufando alto.

- Por falar no diabo, Jess disse que ele ligou pra você, está te aguardando para uma reunião em sua sala.

- Vem comigo?

- Nem a pau, ela vai estar lá e quanto menos cruzar com aquela ruiva nojenta será melhor. Acredite!

- Ciumenta! – soltou baixinho, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente.

- Reunião, em cinco minutos. – falei me levantando.

- Quando é o tal encontro?

- Hoje as oito, por quê?

- Por nada, só curiosidade, não precisa voltar do almoço, tire à tarde para se cuidar, afinal você tem um encontro.

- Não precisa Alice...

- Vá pra casa e tome um banho relaxante de espuma, vai estar perfeita a noite.

- Vai se atrasar. – ela pegou seus papéis e saiu para a bendita reunião, até que não seria nada mal ter a tarde livre.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois da conversa que tive com Emm, achei melhor me manter afastado, eu não era bom pra ela. Lauren insistiu em passarmos na casa dos meus pais a tarde e Bella estava lá, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Evitei Forks na semana seguinte, sentia saudades dela, falta de ouvir sua voz, de vê-la simplesmente. O detetive que contratei me procurou para entregar o dossiê de Bella, ele tinha um relatório completo desde Phoenix.

Tudo batia perfeitamente e confesso que fiquei horrorizado com o que li e vi, o estado em que Renée Dwyer Swan foi encontrada por Bella, seu avô morreu pouco depois de Bella nascer e sua avó um ano depois. Isabella tinha direito a casa que era deles, mas acho que desconhecia o fato.

Havia cópias da queixa prestada contra um homem chamado James, também havia fotos de como Bella ficou depois de ter sido espancada e violentada, aquilo me deixou péssimo. Recolhi os documentos e os guardei no cofre da minha sala. Bella foi sincera conosco, tudo batia perfeitamente, e não havia motivos para mostrá-lo a alguém.

A festa de Ano novo foi nos Hale, ela estava linda com o vestido que Alice havia lhe dado, como no Natal era o centro das atenções, mas mal nos falamos, somente quando desejamos um feliz ano novo um para outro. Janeiro passou muito rápido e Bella estava cada vez mais empolgada com o trabalho, Emm comentou que ela circulava pela empresa sempre com um sorriso estampado no rosto e que todos gostavam muito dela, diziam que Bella além de linda era muito simpática.

Alice comentou outro dia que a amizade entre ela e Jacob Black estava cada vez mais forte, e que Bella saia todos os dias com seus novos amigos, que iam a um barzinho curtir um pouco, às vezes iam ao cinema. Aquilo me deixou incomodado e muito irritado, nos esbarrávamos esporadicamente pelos corredores, estava cada vez mais linda e mais radiante e eu cada vez mais apaixonado.

- Essa Isabella não me engana Ed, mais dia menos dia essa garotinha vai dar o bote, escute o que estou dizendo. – Tanya me atormentava com aquilo há dias.

- Tanya, deixe Bella em paz, para com essa implicância.

- Agora é Bella? O que foi Ed? Também está cedendo aos encantos daquela bruxa?

- Não fale assim dela! Isabella agora faz parte da família Tanya, agrade você ou não.

- Sabe perfeitamente que esse filho não é de Erick, Deus sabe com quem essa garota andou dormindo por ai e...

- Já chega Tanya! – já estava farto daquilo. - Qual é a pauta da reunião? – disse mudando de assunto, já que Alice, Rose e Emmett estavam chegando.

- Temos um cliente novo, ele quer algo diferente para sua campanha. – passei os olhos pela sala de reuniões que ficava ao lado da minha, Alec, Mike e Jacob Black também estavam lá.

- Um cliente novo? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

- Sim, se trata de uma empresa que trabalha com produtos ecologicamente corretos, estão lançando no mercado uma linha de produtos para gestantes e bebês.

- Isso é bem interessante, sabe o que eles têm em mente?

- Somos pagos pra isso. –Tanya disse de forma ácida, minha irmã lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Se é uma linha para gestantes, suas modelos não vão ajudar muito concorda? – retrucou a tampinha.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alec. – Temos a pessoa perfeita para essa campanha circulando pela Masen.

- Quem? - essa pergunta só poderia ter vindo de Emmett.

- Bella é perfeita para a campanha, linda, cativante e está gravidissima. – se Tanya pudesse teria matado o pobre ali mesmo.

- Sem chances, ela não é uma profissional e...

- Ela é perfeita para a campanha, afinal se trata de produtos para gestantes, não é? – insistiu Alice.

- Concordo plenamente, Bella seria perfeita para a campanha. – disse Jacob, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar ao falar dela e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? Aquela coisinha insignificante não pode estrelar uma campanha, não tem cacife pra isso.

- Seus problemas pessoais com ela não interessam a esta empresa Tanya. – concordava plenamente com Alice. – Isabella Swan é perfeita para essa campanha e tenho certeza de que o cliente irá adorar o resultado final.

- Alice tem razão. – Tanya me olhou chocada. – Alec faça algumas fotos com ela e envie pra mim em seguida. – pedi dando fim aquela discussão inútil.

- Isso é loucura! – praticamente berrou contrariada.

- O que deu em você Tanya? Esta é uma reunião de trabalho, enlouqueceu? – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim recolhendo suas coisas, saiu resmungando algo inteligível batendo os saltos no piso, tamanha raiva que estava.

- Acho que ela não gosta nada da Bellinha. – o comentário de Emm foi desnecessário.

- Vou falar com ela e hoje mesmo e faremos o ensaio. – disse Alec voltando ao assunto principal.

- Terá que ser amanhã Alec. – avisou Alice. – Eu a dispensei por hoje.

- Assim que fizer o ensaio, me mostre o resultado está bem? – ele somente assentiu se retirando junto com Mike e Jacob.

- Porque a dispensou? Ela não se sente bem? – perguntei a Alice assim que os três saíram, só estávamos eu, ela, Emm, Jazz e Rose.

- Bella está ótima, melhor impossível. – minha irmã respondeu debochada. – Ela tem um encontro hoje e a dispensei para se preparar, afinal é seu primeiro encontro. – havia certa satisfação na voz dela ao dizer aquilo.

- Encontro? Como assim encontro? – os cinco me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ela está grávida não pode ficar saindo assim. – ela e Rose me fuzilaram como olhar.

- Deixa de ser machista Edward! – retrucou à loira. – Bella é linda, jovem e solteiríssima, o que a impede?

- Concordo com Rose, além do mais Jacob não liga para o fato dela estar grávida, ele está interessado nela e não é de hoje.

- Tenho muito que fazer, se me dão licença. – pedi os encarando, os quatro se levantaram e saíram me deixando sozinho. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, o fato dela aceitar sair com Jacob me incomodava e muito. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não tinha como impedir tinha?

Lauren insistiu em ir ao cinema assistir um filme romântico, daqueles bem melosos, depois de duas horas torturante fomos ao restaurante que costumávamos ir. Ela fazia seu pedido quando vi Bella entrar de mãos dadas com Jacob Black, estava linda. Seu vestido era justo moldando seu corpo e valorizando sua barriga linda, seus cabelos estavam soltos lhe dando um charme extra.

Sorria de algo que o idiota dizia, a noite se arrastou lentamente, Lauren falava comigo e confesso que estava difícil lhe dar atenção, já que só o que me interessava ali era o que rolava quatro mesas a frente da nossa. O papo parecia bom, Bella ria bastante e Jacob tocava sua mão a todo o momento e aquilo estava me matando, o ciúme me corroia por dentro e minha vontade era de ir até lá e socá-lo.

- Ed o que você tem? – perguntou Lauren chamando minha atenção. – Está tão estranho, distante amor.

- Nada, acho melhor irmos embora! – falei chamando o garçom queria sair o mais rápido possível dali.

- Vai me dizer por que está com essa cara fechada? – era a terceira vez que me perguntava aquilo.

- Só estou cansado. – respondi parando o carro diante a casa dela.

- Vamos entrar? Meus pais não estão.

- Hoje não, estou realmente cansado. – ela bufou contrariada, a acompanhei até a porta e voltei pra casa, era só fechar os olhos e lembranças dos beijos que Bella e eu trocamos me invadia, como queria beijá-la outra vez. Será que ele a beijou? Bella teria se apaixonado por ele? Estava tão feliz ao lado dele.

Jacob era o melhor pra ela, eu era enrolado demais, complicado demais, mas o que fazer com esse desejo que crescia a cada dia, eu a queria... A queria pra mim, somente pra mim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui está mais um, semana que vem tem mais! **

**Bjs Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que sair com Jake foi bem divertido, ele me levou ao cinema optamos por uma comédia romântica, rimos muito depois me levou a um restaurante daqueles bem sofisticado onde vi Edward com Lauren, a impressão que tive é que ela não nos viu, mas ele com certeza viu. Aliás, hora ou outra o pegava nos observando, eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim e meu corpo reagiu àquilo.

Foquei minha atenção em Jake que falava sobre seu pai que morava em La Push, e suas irmãs Rachel e Sarah, me convidou para passar um dia com ele na praia, disse que eu iria adorar, quando me deixou em casa tentou me beijar.

- Jake eu...

- Sei que está tudo muito recente Bella, mas me dá uma chance, gosto muito de você... – ele se reaproximou. – Eu te desejo Isabella. – disse colando seus lábios aos meus, sua língua pediu passagem a qual concedi, mas nem de longe foi como os beijos de Edward. Meu corpo não reagia a Jacob, como reagia a Edward e a comparação foi inevitável, rompi o beijo me afastando.

- Aceitei sair com você Jake, mas não estou pronta para isso... Minha situação é muito complicada, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, eu meio que saquei. – ele não conseguiu esconder sua decepção.

- Gostaria de ser sua amiga Jake, minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer no momento.

- Pra mim está perfeito então. – aquele sorriso lindo voltou aos seus lábios. – Assim quem sabe com o tempo você não se apaixona por mim. – disse esperançoso.

"_**Não conte com isso."**_ – respondi mentalmente.

- Quem sabe. – foi o que consegui dizer, estalei um beijo em seu rosto saindo do carro em seguida. Assim que abri a porta me deparei com Alice, ela estava me esperando?

- Me conta tudo e não me esconda nada. – disse me puxando para o sofá.

- O que está fazendo aqui Alice? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Tenho uma proposta pra lhe fazer, mas anda, me conta.

- Que proposta, tenho medo de suas propostas, Alice. – ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Depois falamos disso, e ai? Como foi?

- Legal, ele me levou ao cinema, assistimos a um filme muito engraçado e nos divertimos muito. Depois me levou a um restaurante refinado e seu irmão estava lá com a Lauren. – seus olhos saltaram e sua boca ficou literalmente aberta.

- Não acredito!

- Você não acredita? Eu quase tive um treco ali, ela pareceu não notar minha presença, ficava babando em seu irmão, mas ele não tirou os olhos de mim, cheguei a ficar sem graça.

- Isso é perfeito, o destino está conspirando a nosso favor.

- Alice não surta!

- Se visse o modo como ficou hoje na reunião, me daria razão.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Alec queria fazer um ensaio com você hoje, e quando eu disse que havia te dispensado o restante do dia, Ed ficou super preocupado.

- E o que disse a ele?

- Que a dispensei para se preparar para um encontro com Jacob. – meus olhos só faltaram saltar da cara.

- Você é maluca Alice?

- Ele ficou todo irritadinho, dizendo que você não poderia ficar saindo assim, que está grávida e que inspira cuidados e...

- Como é que é?

- Ed se enrolou todo, ficou morrendo de ciúmes e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar.

- Ótimo, deve estar me achando uma vadia. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- E porque acharia uma coisa dessas?

- Porque eu sou a suposta namorada do seu irmão, o beijo daquela forma e depois saio com outro...

- Deixa de besteira Bella, Ed não pensa assim, está enciumado isso sim, se visse como olhava para Jacob na reunião, se olhar matasse seu amiguinho estava duro e seco minha cara.

-Que proposta é essa? – falei mudando de assunto, confesso que adorei saber que ele sentiu ciúme de mim, sinal que alguma coisa ele sentia, não é?

- Oh, sim! Estamos com um cliente novo que irá lançar no mercado uma linha de produtos para gestantes e bebê.

- Isso é muito bom, que tipo de produto?

- São perfumes, cremes, óleos, coisas do tipo, é uma empresa que visa produtos naturais, daí vem o nome Natural Beauty e você foi escolhida para ser a garota propaganda deles.

- O que?

- O produto é para gestante e precisamos de uma gestante linda para o ensaio fotográfico e você foi escolhida.

- Mas eu não sou modelo Alice, além do mais não acho que Tanya vá concordar com isso.

- Realmente a cobra deu piti, mas ela foi voto vencido, além do mais Ed deu carta branca, preciso de você amiga, e o cachê é muito bom, se for aprovada pelo cliente, vai conseguir uma boa grana.

- Jura?

- Juro, e ai podemos contar com você?

- Claro que sim. – Alice me pagava um ótimo salário e com essa grana extra, posso fazer o enxoval do bebê. – Mas não vai ter problema com a ruiva sebosa vai?

- Ela saiu cuspindo fogo da reunião, ainda mais quando Edward a repreendeu diante de todos.

No dia seguinte saímos cedo para a Masen, Alice cancelou todos os seus compromissos e Alec já nos aguardava no estúdio, passei praticamente o dia todo entre perfumes, cremes, óleos e sabonetes. Minha única exigência foi que Alec fosse o único homem no estúdio devido às cenas de nudez, mesmo assim nunca corei tanto em minha vida.

Foi um dia cansativo, mas muito produtivo, havia até um bebê lindo com o qual me diverti muito, as fotos ficaram lindas e até ajudei Alice na montagem da proposta para o cliente.

**POV EDWARD**

Soube que Alec passou o dia todo com Bella e Alice no estúdio, pensei em passar por lá, mas Rose disse que Alice proibiu a entrada de homens, somente Alec e que havia sido uma exigência de Bella.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho e esquecer minha vida pessoal, trabalhei como um louco... Enfiei a cara nos papéis, revisei alguns contratos, assinei pilhas de papéis. No final do dia estava exausto, só queria ir pra casa e dormir.

- Oi Ed? – disse Tanya entrando em minha sala.

- Oi Tanya, o que você quer aqui?

- Parece cansado, tem algum programa pra hoje?

- Não, só quero ir pra casa e dormir.

- Se quiser posso ir com você e te fazer relaxar, anda tão tenso. – disse me tocando na maior cara de pau.

- Hmm... Tanya... Acho melhor não. – não contive um gemido.

- Seu corpo diz o contrário Ed... – sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca e extremamente sexy.

Acabei cedendo a ela e transamos de forma enlouquecedora, ali mesmo na minha sala, eu tinha plena consciência de que era Tanya ali, mas cada vez que fechava meus olhos à imagem de Bella surgia em minha mente.

-Uau! Pensei que estivesse cansado, estava inspirado hoje. – dizia Tanya enquanto se vestia.

- Nos vemos amanhã, tenho que ir. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios saindo em seguida, me sentia péssimo, novamente havia transado com Tanya pensando em Bella, assim como fazia com Lauren.

- Bom dia menino, acordou cedo hoje. – disse Charlotte estranhando o fato de estar de pé àquela hora.

- Perdi o sono.

- Problemas na empresa?

- Não. – falei dando de ombros. Charlotte era minha babá, ajudou Esme a nos criar e quando me mudei para Seattle a trouxe comigo, ela cuidava de mim.

- O que anda perturbando essa cabeçinha linda menino? Notei que está assim há um tempo, como anda seu namoro?

- Bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Não se preocupe Charlotte, eu estou bem. – disse depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Vou me aprontar para o trabalho.

- Aquela mulher ligou pra você logo que amanheceu. – sorri com a cara que fez, ela falava daquele modo ao se referir a Tanya, não gostava dela e era recíproco. – Pediu pra ligar para ela assim que acordasse.

- Obrigado Charlotte. – subi e tomei meu banho, me aprontei para ir para a empresa, meu celular acusava quatro ligações perdidas de Tanya, mas não estava a fim de falar com ela.

- Bom dia Gianna, chame Alec pra mim, por favor. – pedi assim que cheguei.

- Bom dia senhor, a senhorita Denali o aguarda em sua sala, senhor. – bufei alto revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado, chame Alec. – puxei o ar com força o soltando todo de uma só vez, abri a porta e Tanya estava sentada na minha cadeira.

- Aquela velha decrépita não te deu o meu recado?

- Bom dia Tanya, sim ela deu, acabei me esquecendo de ligar, o que você quer? – não estava com muita paciência.

- Eu soube que Alec monopolizou o estúdio e que aquela garota teve a audácia de exigir que...

- Eu sei Tanya, minha irmã estava com eles e Alice autorizou, qual é o seu problema?

- Primeiro veta minhas modelos e agora monopoliza o estúdio?

- Você por acaso tinha alguma secção de fotos pra fazer ontem? Porque desse piti? – meu telefone tocou.

- Fala Gianna?

"A senhorita Alice está aqui senhor, quer vê-lo."

- Peça pra que entre, por favor. – pedi educadamente. – Dá pra sair da minha cadeira. – Tanya se levantou bufando.

- Quem é?

- Minha irmã. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia Ed. – o sorriso de Alice se desfez ao ver Tanya. – Tanya, pelo visto está ocupado, acho melhor voltar mais tarde.

- O que quer Alice? – meu dia havia começado bem.

- Estou com a proposta da Natural Beauty, quer ver?

- Já estão prontas?

- Trabalhamos até tarde ontem, saímos daqui passava das onze...

- Com que direito monopolizou o estúdio?

- Estávamos trabalhando Tanya. – retrucou Alice.

- Johnny não teve acesso ao estúdio e...

- Bella pediu que somente Alec ficasse no estúdio, nem todo mundo é como você, que tira a roupa na presença de qualquer um.

- Dá pra parar vocês duas? – estava farto daquilo. – Tanya nos de licença, por favor? – ela me lançou um olhar cortante e saiu batendo o pé.

- Já vai tarde. – soltou Alice.

- Não provoca Alice, mais que inferno, o que deu em vocês?

- Essa mulherzinha é intragável, sempre foi... – revirei os olhos impaciente. - Não sei como a suporta.

- Isso é um problema meu. - retruquei.

- Ficou muito bom Ed, dê uma olhada, tenho certeza que o cliente vai aprovar. – disse me entregando o portfólio com a proposta, passei as fotos e me surpreendi com o que vi.

- Ficou excelente Alice! Ela é muito fotogênica não acha?

- Também acho e Alec não poupou elogios a ela.

- Você criou os slogans? Estão ótimos, o cliente vai adorar.

- Eu somente auxiliei Edward, os slogans foi idéia de Bella. – comentou orgulhosa. – Bella ficou tão animada com o trabalho, ela e Alec fazem uma ótima dupla, não concorda?

- O cliente vai adorar tenho certeza. – minha irmã parecia uma adolescente quicando diante de mim, batendo palminhas.

- Alice!

- Bella vai ficar tão feliz Ed. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto saindo em seguida. Alec não economizou elogios a Bella, comentou que a única coisa que pediu, foi que não houvesse homens na produção além dele.

- Ela é muito inteligente Edward, pega rápido as coisas e é um encanto de garota. – dizia empolgado. – Assim que acabamos com as fotos, Alice pediu que fosse pra casa, mas Bella quis ficar e acompanhou todo o processo e suas sugestões foram esplendidas, essa garota tem futuro meu caro.

- Acha mesmo?

-Com certeza, eu disse a ela que deveria cursar marketing e propaganda, se é assim agora imagine formada.

- Gosta mesmo dela não é?

- Como não gostar, aquela garota é apaixonante, Edward.

- Sei disso. – falamos sobre mais alguns trabalhos. Assim que ele saiu, peguei o envelope que Alice havia me dado, com as fotos dela, fazia tempo que não as via.

- Gianna, entre em contato com Stefan e Vladimir da Natural Beauty, marque uma reunião com eles para amanhã o mais tardar.

"Sim senhor."

A reunião foi um sucesso e o cliente não poupou elogios à modelo, o que deixou Tanya enciumada, ela era absolutamente contra. Eles aprovaram tudo e Bella se tornou a garota propaganda da marca.

- Jazz prepare os papéis, Bella vai ter que assinar o contrato de imagem para que possamos trabalhar a divulgação. – o sorriso de Alice era enorme.

- Pode deixar, vou preparar tudo.

- Ela vai ficar tão feliz. – comemorava Alice.

- Prepare o pagamento dela Tanya, deixe tudo pronto, nos reuniremos com ela para assinar o contrato.

- Eu não quero aquela garota no casting da minha agência. – aquela atitude já estava me irritando.

- A agência não é sua e sim nossa, e duvido que Bella vá querer fazer parte do seu casting. Tem que aprender a separar as coisas Tanya. – novamente ela me lançou um olhar mortal e saiu furiosa.

- Ela ta morrendo de ciúme da Bellinha, isso passa. – dizia Emmett dando de ombros.

- Tanya faz questão de ser desagradável, isso sim. – soltou Rose desta vez.

- Vamos deixar a Tanya em paz e voltar ao trabalho pessoal. – falei encerrando aquele assunto, afinal tínhamos muito que fazer. No fim da tarde Bella veio à minha sala acompanhada de Alice e Rose, Jazz e Emm já estavam lá assim como Tanya, Alec e Jacob.

- Boa tarde. – disse tímida.

- Boa tarde Bella, sente-se, por favor. – pedi apontando a cadeira diante a minha mesa. - Parabéns, as fotos ficaram lindas.

- Obrigada! Que bom que gostou. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, eu me perguntava se ela não fazia aquilo de propósito, só pra me enlouquecer.

- Parabéns Bella, é a nova garota propaganda da Natural Beauty. – Alice disse radiante.

- Eles aprovaram? – ela estava surpresa com a notícia.

- O cliente adorou garota, você arrasou. – falou Jacob a abraçando e aquilo me deixou puto.

- Parabéns Bellinha! – agradeci mentalmente a ele quando a tirou dos braços daquele babaca.

- Preciso que assine o contrato de imagem, Bella. – avisou Jazz.

- Por quê?

- Oh Deus! – soltou Tanya revirando os olhos impaciente, Bella simplesmente a ignorou.

- Tem que assinar o contrato de imagem, para liberar a divulgação das fotos, você estampará revistas, jornais e outdoors.

- Uau! Quer dizer as fotos que tiramos...

- Vai estampar revistas e jornais de todo o país minha cara, assim como os outdoors. – seus olhos saltaram e Bella se deixou cair sentada novamente na cadeira. Ela pegou a caneta para assinar os papéis.

- Não vai ler o contrato? – perguntei a contendo.

- Quem o redigiu?

- Jazz.

- Sei que ele jamais me prejudicaria, confio nele. – disse assinando sem nem ao menos lê-lo.

- Aqui está seu cachê. – a cara de Tanya não era das melhores.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu educadamente.

- Não se anime tanto, foi um golpe de sorte. cuspiu de forma ácida.

- Não se preocupe Tanya... – o nome saiu como uma praga de seus lábios. – Sou muito mais do que um corpo bem feito e um rostinho bonito, tenho cérebro e sei usá-lo. – todos seguraram o riso, quer dizer quase todos já que a gargalhada grotesca de Emm preencheu a sala.

- O que está querendo insinuar garotinha? – Tanya cuspiu furiosa.

- Se tivesse um cérebro saberia. – retrucou Bella que tinha o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado.

- O que acham de irmos comemorar o primeiro trabalho de Bella como modelo fotográfico? – provocou Alice.

- Eu to dentro. – soltou Alec animado.

- Eu também. – emendou Jacob, claro que Emm, Jazz e Rose concordaram no mesmo instante.

- Você vem Ed? – minha irmã perguntou se pendurando em meu braço.

- Claro que vou. – ouvimos a porta bater, Tanya havia saído.

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer no que estava acontecendo, quando Alice me disse que Edward queria me ver, não falou sobre o que se tratava e quase tive um treco ao ver todos na sala dele. Nem Tanya conseguiu me tirar do sério, tamanha a minha felicidade, a ruiva saiu fumaçando da sala.

Já era fim de expediente e aproveitei para chamar Angie e Jess para nos encontrar no barzinho onde costumávamos ir, até Edward foi. Eles uniram as mesas e ficamos todos juntos, Mike também estava lá. Nos sentamos na seguinte ordem, Alice e Jazz, Emm e Rose, Angie e Alec, Jess e Mike, Edward eu e Jake.

- Que bom que estão todos aqui, nunca pensei que teria tantos amigos. – falei emocionada. – Só falta mesmo o Erick, mas sei que de onde estiver, deve estar olhando por nós.

- Por você principalmente. – disse Alice segurando minha mão sobre a mesa.

- Hey! Não vale ficar triste, viemos aqui comemorar. – lembrou Alec.

- O que vai beber Bella? – perguntou Emm.

- Um coquetel de frutas sem álcool, por favor. – cada um fez seu pedido, eu estava realmente feliz.

-Quer dizer que minha barriga vai estar estampada em todo lugar? – disse apreciando a música ambiente que era muito agradável.

- Sim, arrependida? – Edward perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido, sua proximidade me fez estremecer e meus pelos eriçarem.

- Não, só surpresa. – respondi sorvendo mais um gole da minha bebida.

- Já decidiu o que vai cursar Bella? – perguntou Angie desta vez.

- Sim, também já enviei minha inscrição, vou cursar música na universidade de Forks.

- Música? – Alec praticamente berrou. – Pensei que fosse cursar publicidade.

- Confesso que adoro esse meio, mas música é a minha verdadeira paixão.

- Bella não canta e sim encanta. – dizia Rose piscando pra mim.

- Não exagera Rose.

- Você nunca cantou pra gente. – resmungou Jess.

- Isso é verdade, deve ficar linda em um palco. – Jacob disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Até parece! – soltei sem graça, olhei para Alice que parecia se divertir com a situação, pela minha visão periférica vi Edward virar sua vodka em um gole só, pedindo outra dose em seguida.

- Bem que você podia cantar pra nós Bella... – pediu Angie fazendo a carinha do gatinho do Shrek. – Só uminha.

- Um dia eu canto, prometo, mas hoje nem pensar.

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, canta pra gente. – insistiu Jess. – Vai lá Mike, fala com o Samy, pede pra que abra o microfone pra Bella. Mike se levantou indo até o balcão, já que era amigo do dono do bar.

- Acho que não vai conseguir escapar lindinha. – provocou Alec.

-Ótimo, vou ter que pagar esse mico? – resmunguei revirando os olhos.

- Vá se quiser, ninguém pode te obrigar. – brincou Jazz.

- Pode sim, eu vou. – olhei para Jess chocada. – Não me olhe assim.

- Ele vai abrir o microfone em dez minutos. – avisou Mike.

- Obrigada Mike! – disse com sarcasmo.

- Vai lá e arrasa Bellinha. – incentivou Emm.

- Belos amigos eu arranjei! – falei me levantando.

- Boa sorte! – Edward disse piscando pra mim em seguida, meu coração disparou no peito de tal forma que por um momento pensei que fosse saltar pela boca.

- Obrigada! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, perguntei ao tal Samy se ele poderia me arrumar um violão e o homem prontamente atendeu meu pedido. Lá estava eu sentada um uma banqueta com um violão na mão, seria um mico e tanto.

**POV EDWARD**

Porque diabos aquele idiota tinha que sentar-se ao lado dela? Cada vez que ele a tocava minha vontade era de socá-lo. Confesso que me surpreendi ao ouvir Bella dizer que cursaria musica na universidade de Forks. Lá estava ela, sentada em um banquinho com um violão encima daquele pequeno palco.

- Eu disse que Bella fica linda em um palco. – grunhiu o idiota.

- Espera até ouvir a potência daquela voz. – disse Emm voltando sua atenção para o palco.

- Boa noite a todos, por muita insistência dos meus amigos ali, vou cantar pra vocês, se não gostarem a culpa é deles. – brincou fazendo todos rirem. – Essa música é muito especial, a compus quando descobri um sentimento completamente novo pra mim, espero que gostem. **Magic ( Colbie Calliat)**

Você tem mágica na ponta dos dedos  
Isso está vazando por toda a minha pele  
Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você  
Você me torna frágil  
Com a maneira em que olha dentro desses olhos

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior  
Oooh baby, eu preciso de você

Bella cantava com seus olhos fixos aos meus, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido, era como se ela cantasse pra mim, só pra mim

Eu lembro do jeito que você se mexe  
Você dançando facilmente nos meu sonhos  
Esta me machucando mais forte e mais forte com todos os seus sorrisos  
Você é loucamente dócil no jeito de beijar

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior

- Uau! A Bellinha ta gamadona. – disse Emm sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Completamente. – respondeu Alice olhando pra mim, conhecia minha irmã perfeitamente pra saber que ela sabia de algo, mas o que exatamente? Voltei minha atenção para o palco.

Oooh baby, eu preciso de você  
Para me ver, do jeito que eu te vejo  
Adorável, extraordinariamente acordado dentro  
espelho dos meus sonhos

Bella estaria apaixonada por mim? Era de mim que ela falava? Eu precisava saber... Eu tinha que ter certeza.

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior  
Yeaaaa, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
Ahhhhhh, eu... Eu preciso de você

Assim que acabou, foi aplaudida por todos no bar, o pessoal da mesa assoviava e gritava a deixando sem graça.

- Linda! – soltou Angie.

- Arrasou garota! – disse Rose, ela abriu um lindo sorriso entregando o violão para o tal Samy, voltando para a mesa em seguida.

- Parabéns Bella, sua voz é linda e envolvente. – dizia Angie batendo palmas pra ela.

- Obrigada Angie, menos, por favor. – pediu sem graça.

- Ela tem razão. – cada vez que Jacob abria a boca minha vontade era de socá-lo, ficamos jogando conversa fora por um tempo, falando amenidades.

- Bom já está tarde, tenho que ir. – avisou Angie pegando sua bolsa. – Aqui está a minha parte e...

- Pode deixar Ângela, é por minha conta. – falei a contendo.

- Mas senhor...

- Por favor, me chame de Edward. – ela sorriu tímida.

- Então obrigada Edward, tenho que ir, por que meu namorado me espera.

- Nós também vamos Angie, não é Mike? – disse Jéssica, secretária de Alice. – Se quiser te damos uma carona Angie? – a morena aceitou a oferta.

- Já está ficando tarde, Esme deve estar preocupada. – Bella falou olhando para o relógio.

- Não se preocupe, avisei a mamãe que iríamos sair pra comemorar. – Alice logo a tranqüilizou.

- O papo está bom e a companhia melhor ainda, mas estou morto, nos vemos amanhã. – Alec disse ao se despedir de todos. – Parabéns minha linda, você arrasou. – falou estalando um beijo

- Deixa de ser exagerado Alec. – reclamou revirando os olhos.

- Sou realista minha cara, encare os fatos Isabella, você e esse garotão aqui... – falou tocando sua barriga.

- Não sabemos se um garotão ou uma garotinha. – Bella o corrigiu.

- Que seja, será o bebê mais amado do mundo. – brincou estalando um beijo nela.

- Eu sei. – respondeu emocionada.

-Acho que também vamos vazar o que acha Rose?

- Por mim tudo bem. – concordou a loira, eu me perguntava quando aquele idiota iria embora?

- Se é assim acho melhor irmos não é? – perguntou Bella olhando para Alice. – Vai pra casa Alice? Se não for não tem problema eu...

- Eu te levo Bella. – Jacob disse antes que ela sequer terminasse.

- Pode deixar Jacob, eu mesmo a levo pra casa. – os quatro, ela e Jacob me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não precisa se incomodar Edward eu posso perfeitamente pegar um taxi. – teimou.

- Vou deixá-la em casa.

- Mas...

- Não adianta discutir Isabella. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Se é assim vou indo também. – Bella desviou a atenção pra ele. – Adorei te ouvir cantar, fica linda no palco. – revirei os olhos virando minha vodka em um gole só, ele a puxou pra si depositando um beijo quase em seus lábios, mas Bella desviou. – Tchau. – sussurrou pra ela.

- Tchau Jake. – disse corando, por pouco que o copo que estava em minha mão não estoura tamanha a raiva que sentia, chamei o garçom e pedi a conta, paguei me levantando em seguida.

- Vamos? – minha voz saiu um tanto ácida, ainda estava raiva, com muita raiva.

- Já disse que não precisa...

-Você vai comigo e ponto final. – falei abrindo espaço pra que passasse, ela ergueu o queixo e empinou o nariz me encarando ao passar por mim.

- Vai mesmo pra Forks? Está indo ver Lauren? – sua expressão mudou, ela mordia os lábios olhando para frente, estávamos indo para o estacionamento.

- Não, vou levar você. – respondi sinceramente, Emm e Rose estavam mais a frente, já Jazz e Alice um pouco mais atrás.

- É completamente fora de mão, não precisa fazer isso...

- Eu quero... –disse a cortando. – Quero levar você pra cas que vou fazer.

- Sempre tem tudo que quer?- retrucou estancando.

- Nem tudo infelizmente. – respondi destravando as portas do carro.

- Que tipo de carro é esse? – falou mudando completamente de assunto, olhando para o meu Aston Martin de um jeito estranho.

- Um Aston Martin Vaniquish, por quê?

- As o que? Que nome mais emproado? E anda com isso por ai? – foi minha vez de semicerrar os olhos.

- Qual o problema com o meu carro? – era um ótimo carro, um dos melhores.

- Gosta mesmo de chamar a atenção não é? – falou em tom de deboche.

- Entra. – cuspi entre os dentes abrindo a porta, naquele momento tinha vontade de torcer seu lindo pescocinho, dei a volta no carro me sentando ao volante.

- Não vai ligar o carro? – perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Ou ele anda com a força do pensamento? – provocou.

- Engraçadinha. Porque me beijou Bella? – a pergunta saiu simplesmente e ela me olhou confusa.

- O que? – seus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Do que você ta falando?

- Da noite de Natal, no escritório do meu pai, porque me beijou? – insisti me virando pra ela.

-É... Eu... – Bella começou a gaguejar, se calou respirando fundo, desviando o olhar. – E por que você me beijou? – revidou a pergunta.

- Porque te desejava mais do que tudo. – respondi me aproximando cada vez mais. – Porque você ta me deixando louco... Estou louco por você Bella e ainda mais louco pra fazer isso. – tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, invadindo sua boca me deliciando com seu gosto, estremeci ao sentir sua língua tocar a minha.

Bella retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, suas mãos se embrenharam em meus cabelos me puxando cada vez mais pra si, aprofundando o beijo enquanto fazia um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. Nossas línguas dançavam sincronizadas, como se fossem feitas para aquilo, nos apartamos ambos ofegantes.

- Não tem idéia do quanto desejava beijá-la outra vez. – sussurrei deslizando meus lábios por sua pele macia e cheirosa.

- Edward... – arfou fechando os olhos jogando a cabeça pra trás me dando livre acesso. – Só sei... Só sei o quanto eu desejava sentir isso outra vez. – sorri tomando seus lábios novamente em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, um beijo ainda mais intenso e avassalador. Aquela mulher, aquela garota mexia com todo meu ser, jamais senti tanto prazer em beijar alguém.

- Quer mesmo ir pra casa? – perguntei rompendo o beijo em busca de ar. – Fica comigo. – pedi em seu ouvido de forma sussurrada, seus pelos eriçaram e Bella estremeceu.

- Isso é loucura... – sussurrou de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios com força e aquilo foi muito sexy. – Pro inferno! – soltou abrindo os olhos. – Vou com você pra onde quiser Edward. - seu olhar estava tão intenso, profundo... Havia paixão, desejo e algo mais ali.

Coloquei a chave no contato saindo com o carro em seguida, fui em direção ao píer de Seattle, de onde se via as balsas, era um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, parei o carro e Bella olhou ao redor, sai dando a volta no carro abrindo a porta pra ela.

- Aqui é tranqüilo e sossegado. – estendi a mão pra ela que a pegou confiante.

- É lindo. – disse olhando para o longo píer.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – ela assentiu somente, entrelacei nossas mãos e caminhamos em silêncio até a ponta do píer. - Gosto daqui, me traz paz e tranqüilidade. – deslizei minhas mãos por sua cintura, abraçando-a por trás, colando seu corpo ao meu, acariciando sua barriga linda.

- O que estamos fazendo Edward? Isso é loucura e...

- Não diz isso... – pedi virando-a pra mim. – Não diz que é errado, que é loucura...

- Mas...

- Andei confuso com relação aos meus sentimentos por você, mas não posso mais lutar contra, ou tentar fingir... Sou louco por você... Estou completamente apaixonado por você, Bella... – seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes só então notei que estavam marejados. – Absurdamente apaixonado. – confessei, seu queixo tremeu e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto lindo.

- Isso é impossível...

- Não é Bella, desde que te vi naquele quarto de hospital que... – como a faria entender? - Você tirou a minha paz, meu sossego, você mexe comigo de uma forma que nenhuma outra fez... Me deixa completamente louco... Louco de desejo, de vontade de te beijar de ter você Bella... Ter você comigo, só pra mim entende? To completamente apaixonado por você.

- Mas... Eu...

- Quero você Bella, quero você e seu filho comigo... Sei que o prometeu ao meu irmão, mas me deixa cuidar dele, de você, se me aceitar...

- Edward...

- Quero ser o pai do seu filho Bella, eu... Eu te amo Bella, fica comigo. - pedi com todo meu coração, as lagrimas escorriam grossas pelo rosto dela. - Bella eu... – ela me calou com um beijo.

- Sei que é errado, sei que não está certo, mas não pude evitar... Me apaixonei por você... – sua voz saiu chorosa. – Esse sentimento é completamente novo pra mim... – eu a mantinha em meus braços. - Não entendia no início o porquê você mexia tanto comigo, desde que abri meus olhos naquele bendito hospital e me deparei com você parado me olhando. – fechei os olhos ao sentir seus dedos tocarem o meu rosto. – Ou quando me abraçou em sua sala...

- Quando contou a verdade?

- Sim, me senti estranhamente segura em seus braços, como se nada pudesse me ferir ou me magoar, como agora. – voltou a cariciar meu rosto, delineando meus traços. – Estava dividida entre a razão e o desejo, o certo e o errado... Mas não tenho mais medo de me entregar a esse sentimento, porque eu te amo... – meu peito se encheu de felicidade. – Te amo tanto e de forma tão intensa que às vezes penso que vou enlouquecer...

- Se eu te amo e você me ama, porque diz que é errado Bella?

- Porque você é comprometido, tem uma namorada linda e ainda por cima uma amante que consegue ser ainda mais linda... – disse me dando um beliscão.

- Ai. – gemi sobressaltando.

- Você é um safado sem vergonha, mas eu te amo droga! E desde que descobri isso, não consigo resistir a você, as coisas que me faz sentir... A esse desejo que me arrebata e me faz perder o juízo e a noção do certo e errado...

- Por isso quis ir embora?

- Na noite de Natal, enquanto cantava e você tocava meu olhar encontrou o seu...

- Eu me lembro, seu olhar estava tão intenso. – falei retirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seu olho.

- Isso mesmo, foi naquele exato momento que me dei conta de que estava completamente apaixonada por você e tudo fez sentido... A raiva que senti ao entrar em sua sala... – seus olhos se fecharam e suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho. – Não sei se minha raiva era por estar com ela, a tocando da forma que a tocava, a beijando como a beijava... Ou por que eu queria estar no lugar dela, sendo tocada por você... Beijada por você.

- Sinto muito.

- Ver você e Lauren juntos começou a me incomodar e muito e não entendia o porque? Porque você me fascinava tanto... O que sentia por Erick era um amor tão puro, fraternal, mas com você é completamente diferente...

- Por quê?

- Porque te desejo de forma insana. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Porque você me faz sentir coisas que eu não sabia que existiam, me faz desejar coisas que até então repudiava, me entende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Mas você é complicado demais Edward, enrolado demais... Estou grávida e gorda como pode ter se apaixonado por mim? – sorri a apertando ainda mais em meus braços.

- Pois eu te amo assim, do jeitinho que você é... - levei a mão ao seu queixo a forçando olhar pra mim. - Se você me ama como diz e eu te amo, não pode ser errado.

- Você é comprometido... – insistiu.

- Esquece isso. – pedi roçando meus lábios aos seus.

- Bem conveniente pra você, não é? – retrucou sarcástica.

- Vou romper com as duas, abro mão delas, abro mão de tudo por você Bella, só quero você e mais ninguém. – disse tomando seus lábios novamente, ficamos ali um tempo trocando beijos enquanto confessávamos nossos sentimentos um ao outro. O vento se intensificou e Bella se encolheu.

- Vamos voltar pro carro, está muito frio aqui.

- É serio... Você é um homem lindo, charmoso e rico, pra que um carro desses? - implicou, qual o problema com o meu carro?

- Porque ta implicando com o meu carro? – perguntei divertido.

- Porque é bonito demais, deve chamar a atenção de todos por onde passa principalmente das mulheres, não é?

- Ciumenta. – falei a puxando pra mim beijando-a novamente.

- Isso é um problema? – perguntou arfante.

- Hmm, ainda não sei... - Fica aqui comigo hoje? – ela franziu o cenho estranhando minha pergunta.

- Como assim?

- Se formos para a casa dos meus pais, não vou poder ficar assim com você, não até falar com Lauren.

- E Tanya. – lembrou com o dedo em riste.

- Fica comigo essa noite, assim podemos ficar juntinhos, o que acha?

- Que isso não ta certo, mas não quero ficar longe de você, não agora. – assenti abrindo a porta do carro pra ela, a levei para o meu apartamento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai vai mais um capitulo, divertam-se !**

**Bjs Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer... Alice estava certa, ele me queria, Edward disse que me amava e que estava completamente apaixonado por mim. Sabia perfeitamente o quanto estava me arriscando ao abri meu coração, mas estava disposta a pagar pra ver. .

Estávamos nos aproximando de um prédio extremamente luxuoso, Edward acionou um botão de um aparelhinho que ficava no quebra sol do carro, entrando no estacionamento. Era tão atencioso, sempre abrindo a porta pra mim, me ajudando a sair, um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Pela sofisticação do elevador, podia imaginar como seria o apartamento, ele tinha os braços ao meu redor sempre me mantendo juntinho dele.

- Nem acredito que está aqui... – disse roçando seu nariz no meu. – Comigo, assim.

- Pra mim parece um sonho. – ele sorriu daquele jeito torto fazendo meu coração disparar.

- Chegamos. – anunciou saindo do elevador. – Entra. – pediu me dando passagem, era uma belíssima cobertura duplex de luxo, bem masculina, mas com certeza havia o dedo de Esme em tudo ali.

- Ta com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou me abraçando por trás novamente, como no píer, acariciando minha barriga, me fazendo estremecer com seu toque.

- Não, obrigado e você ta com fome?

- Não, quero curtir você, só isso me basta. – Edward me virando pra si, tomando meus lábios em outro beijo ímos sobre o sofá e ficamos por lá mesmo, trocando beijos e caricias.

- Tenho que avisar sua mãe, eles devem estar preocupados. – o lembrei.

- É verdade, o que vai dizer a eles?

- Ainda não sei, mas sei quem pode me ajudar. – peguei meu celular e disquei para aquela maluca.. – Alice? - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Bella?"

- Alice onde está?

"Em casa, a mamãe já perguntou por você duas vezes."

- Ela sabe que Edward iria me levar?

"Não, por quê?"

- Ótimo, será que pode me dar cobertura?

"Pra que?"

- Estou com Edward, no apartamento dele. – afastei o telefone ou ficaria surda. – Para de gritar e me escuta.

"O que você ta fazendo ai?"

- Foco Alice, não vou voltar pra casa hoje, vou ligar para Esme, mas preciso que confirme que sai com Jess e Angie está bem?

"Tudo bem, mas depois vou querer detalhes, os mais sórdidos." – revirei os olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Obrigada Alice, por tudo. – disse desligando, em seguida liguei para Esme avisando que ficaria em Seattle mesmo já que estava tarde e que dormiria na casa de Jess ou Angie, enquanto falava com ela, Edward deslizava os lábios pela curvatura do pescoço e nuca me fazendo perder o raciocínio.

- Para com isso, mal consegui falar com Esme. – o descarado riu debochado.

- Porque não disse que estava comigo? – perguntou ficando sério.

- E dizer o que? Que estou no apartamento do filho dela que tem uma namorada linda e loira?- Edward pareceu ponderar o que eu disse.

- Tem razão ia ser muito estranho, terei que fazer algo a respeito. – falou voltando a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- O que, posso saber? – soltei entre um gemido, aquilo estava muito bom.

- Me livrar dessa namorada e arrumar uma bem melhor_**. "O que?"**_ – perguntei mentalmente. – Está usando o cordão que dei a você. - parecia surpreso com aquilo..

- Ele sempre está comigo. – falei o tocando, adorava aquele cordão.

- Eu também carrego o meu sempre comigo. – disse abrindo um botão da camisa, mostrando o colar em seu peito.

- Tem certeza de que não quer comer nada? Não pode deixar de se alimentar Bella, tem que pensar em nosso pequeno. – ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito fez meu coração disparar no peito, ele acariciava minha barriga com tanto carinho.

- Tudo bem então.

- Que tal um lanche bem caprichado e um belo suco?

- Perfeito. – novamente Edward me presenteou com aquele seu sorriso torto lindo. Fomos para a cozinha e o maluco preparou um lanche enorme pra mim e outro pra ele, fez um suco natural de laranja que fez questão de espremer. - Hmmm... Estava delicioso! – falei dando a última mordida no meu lanche.

-Gostou mesmo? Quer mais?

- Não obrigada, estava mesmo muito bom. – lavei os pratos sob protestos dele.

-Você está me desconcentrando Edward. – ralhei com ele que não parava de distribuir beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço e nuca me deixando zonza. - Pronto acabei. – disse enxugando minhas mãos.

- Ótimo, vou levá-la para conhecer o andar de cima. – o maluco me pegou no colo e foi comigo em direção a escada.

- Seu maluco, me coloca no chão Edward.

- Não, só quando chegarmos ao quarto. – ele entrou em uma das portas do andar de cima e me colocou sobre uma imensa cama de casal. – Vou tomar um banho... – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Me espera?

- Humrum... – foi o que conseguir dizer. Edward se endireitou retirando o paletó, livrou-se da gravata enquanto tirava os sapatos, abriu a camisa deixando seu peito de fora e por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui tirar os olhos dele.

- Eu já volto. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios entrando em uma das portas, me deixei cair sobre a cama, os lençóis eram negros e muito macios, com certeza eram de seda. Olhei pelo quarto e estanquei ao ver sobre a cabeceira da cama alguns porta retratos com fotos dele e Lauren juntos, momentos deles, estavam felizes, sorrindo, havia alguns dela também,

Ela era tão linda, o que eu estava fazendo? Aquilo tudo era loucura, não estava certo, senti um aperto no peito, me levantei em um salto como se tivesse levado um choque. O telefone tocou me assustando, caindo na secretária eletrônica.

"_Oi! Aqui é Edward deixe o recado após o sinal_. _Biiip_"

"Ed? Ed porque não dá uma passada aqui? Ou se quiser posso ir até ai e te fazer aquela massagem que você tanto gosta, aquela que te relaxa." – era Tanya. "Não gosto de discutir com você gato, me liga e eu prometo que terá uma noite quente, do jeito que gosta." – as lágrimas escorriam sem a minha permissão, ao ouvi-la me dei conta de que ele jamais as deixaria, Edward podia até me amar como dizia, mas não abriria mão delas.

Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar... E se Edward estivesse mentindo? Se divertindo as minhas custas? Mas o que ganharia com isso? Comecei a suar frio e senti minha cabeça rodar, precisava sair dali.

- Bella? – o ouvi me chamar, mas não dei ouvidos sai daquele quarto, fiquei tonta e me apoiei na parede passando a mão na nuca.

**POV EDWARD**

Tomei uma ducha rápida, ouvi o telefone tocar e sai enrolado na toalha, olhei pelo quarto e Bella não estava, a luz da secretaria eletrônica avisava que havia uma mensagem.

- Bella? – chamei e nada, sai pela porta do quaro e a vi no corredor, estava apoiada a parede passando a mão na nuca, estava chorando? - Bella o que foi?

- Não me toca. – pediu se afastando de mim, não consegui disfarçar o espanto com sua atitude.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? Está com alguma dor? Bella o que você tem? – estava desesperado.

- Eu não posso... Isso está errado eu... – ela não concluiu desceu as escadas rapidamente pegando sua bolsa e seu casaco.

- Bella o que aconteceu? - insisti a alcançando fácil. – Porque está pegando suas coisas? O que vai fazer? – disparei segurando seu casaco, a impedindo de vesti-lo.

- Seu telefone tocou. – disse puxando inutilmente o casaco.

- Eu sei, eu ouvi...

- Tem um recado bem interessante pra você, deveria subir e ouvi-lo. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- O que? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Sua sócia te ligou... – sua voz saiu cortante. - Disse que não gosta de discutir com você...

- Bella... - tentei me aproximar, mas ela se esquivou.

- Que é pra você ir vê-la, que ela lhe fará uma massagem relaxante como você gosta... Há sem contar a noite quente de sexo do jeito que você adora! – definitivamente estava furiosa, ela desistiu do casaco indo em direção a porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – exigi a segurando pelo braço.

- Vou embora!

- Pra onde Bella? Disse a minha mãe que dormiria na casa da Jéssica ou da Ângela e ambas estão acompanhadas no momento, não pode sair por ai assim neste estado. – ela parou pensando no que eu disse talvez. – Por favor, fica. – pedi me aproximando. – Disse que ficaria, Bella. – toquei seu rosto enxugando suas lágrimas que insistiam em molhá-lo. – Desculpa... – a puxei pra mim colando nossos corpos. – Eu não sabia que...

- Eu sei. – disse fungando, sua bolsa caiu no chão e Bella passou os braços ao meu redor afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- Eu te amo Bella, vou colocar um ponto final nessa situação, prometo a você que vou. – toquei seu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Te amo, não fica assim, por favor. – pedi depositando um beijo em seus lábios, depois outro e outro aprofundando o beijo que se tornou urgente e voraz. Novamente a peguei nos braços subindo com ela para o quarto.

- Quer tomar um banho?

- Pode me emprestar uma camiseta? – pediu mordendo os lábios timidamente.

- O que quiser. – ela sorriu estalando a língua, entreguei a ela a camiseta e indiquei onde ficavam as toalhas e tudo mais. – Fique a vontade. – falei saindo do banheiro.

Me soquei mentalmente ao ver os porta retratos na cabeceira da cama, desliguei a secretária eletrônica e me livrei daquelas fotos. Coloquei uma calça de agasalho preta e me joguei na cama, ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e logo Bella saiu só de camiseta e boxer que parecia um shortinho nela, seus cabelos estavam presos de um jeito estranho, mas ficava bem nela.

- Você está linda assim, vem. – a chamei. - Deita aqui comigo? – pedi batendo a mão ao meu lado, ela deitou-se timidamente a puxei pra mim a aconchegando em meus braços.

- Está mais calma?

- Desculpe, eu meio que surtei, fui infantil e...

- Shhh... Esquece Bella. – pedi acariciando seu rosto. – Já disse que vou colocar um ponto final nisso tudo, confie em mim.

- Eu confio Edward.

- Sei que está insegura e tem toda a razão meu anjo, mas não se preocupe Bella, vou acertar essa confusão toda, prometo a você. – Bella colou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo calmo, lento e excitante, que foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Inclinei-me sobre ela, tomando cuidado com sua barriga, suas mãos dessa vez não se limitaram aos meus cabelos, percorriam meu peito e abdômen. Havia certa inocência em seu toque, aquilo com certeza era novo pra ela.

- Edward... – gemeu enquanto eu distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço, a desejava mais que tudo, queria poder explorar aquele corpo, desperta-la para o prazer, mas Bella tinha seus medos, seus traumas, não sabia até onde poderia ir.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – parecia hesitante.

- O que quiser meu anjo. – ela sentou-se de frente pra mim.

- Você me deseja? – franzi o cenho sem entender sua pergunta. – Me deseja como mulher?

- Mais que tudo, mas posso esperar Bella...

- Eu não quero esperar Edward. – falou jogando uma das pernas sobre minhas coxas sentando-se no meu colo, de frente pra mim. – Eu queria saber como é ser desejada... E sei que somente você pode me fazer esquecer o que aquele homem fez. Porque eu te amo, te quero e te desejo mais do que tudo. – tomei seus lábios em um beijo intenso, infiltrando minha mão por dentro de sua camiseta, sentindo sua pele macia e sedosa, Bella ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça, subi a camiseta lentamente rompendo o beijo, me livrando dela.

Voltei meu olhar para ela, seus seios eram perfeitos, com certeza estavam maiores devido à gravidez, mas eram bem feitos, arredondados e do tamanho exato, sem exageros.Não contive um gemido ao tocá-los, seus mamilos estavam rijos e roçavam na palma da minha mão. Segurei um deles entre os dedos enquanto tomei o outro entre os lábios o sugando.

- Ohhh... – a ouvi gemer arqueando as costas, suas mãos seguravam firmes meus cabelos, desci uma das mãos pelo seu corpo encontrando sua intimidade, mesmo por cima do tecido fino pude sentir o calor que emanava dela, sua umidade, novamente Bella arfou. Inverti as posições a colocando sobre o colchão, voltei a beijá-la de forma voraz.

Abandonei seus lábios percorrendo sua pele entre beijos e lambidas, vendo Bella se contorcer sob mim, depositei vários beijos em sua barriga linda, me livrando da boxer deixando-a completamente nua.

- Deus! Como você é linda! – mordi os lábios, admirando a beleza daquela mulher diante de mim.

- Para de me olhar assim. – pediu corando.

- Não tenha vergonha Bella, você é linda, perfeita. – ela sorriu envergonhada. A segurei pelo tornozelo voltando a distribuir beijos por todo seu corpo, fui subindo lentamente encontrando suas coxas. Beijei-lhe a parte interna ouvindo Bella arfar, até chegar onde mais desejava a toquei e Bella ficou tensa.

- Relaxa Bella... Não vou te machucar meu anjo. – senti seu corpo relaxando aos poucos deslizei minha língua por sua intimidade me deliciando com seu gosto tentador.

-Edward... – gemeu alto quando a invadi com minha língua enquanto acariciava seu ponto mais sensível. Seu corpo dava sinais de que o orgasmo estava chegando, podia sentir, seu corpo estremecer tencionando-se, em seguida fui agraciado com seu mel.

Bella estava ofegante, seus cabelos estavam espalhados sobre os lençóis negros, seus olhos fechados, ela mordia os lábios com força ainda sob o efeito do que acabara de sentir. A visão era fascinante e extremamente excitante.

- Não acha que está muito vestido? – reclamou ainda de olhos fechados, como se pudesse sentir que eu a admirava.

- Tem razão... – falei divertido me levantando, me livrei da calça junto com a boxer, Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos para me olhar.

- Uau! – o desejo brilhava em seu olhar, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo parando em meu membro que pulsava tamanha era minha excitação.

- Tem certeza que não vai machucar o bebê? – perguntei receoso, me colocando entre suas pernas. Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seu bobo, a médica disse que sexo na gravidez é bem saudável.

- É muito bom saber disso. – sacudi as sobrancelhas e Bella sorriu ainda mais.

- Então me faça sua, Edward. - ao ouvir aquilo a beijei com desejo, deslizando pra dentro dela lentamente, Bella cravou as unhas em meus ombros gemendo entre o beijo.

**POV BELLA**

Jamais em minha vida pude imaginar que seria tão bom sentir alguém me tocando daquela forma, meu corpo ardia de desejo enquanto Edward distribuía beijos pelo meu corpo todo, me olhava com fascínio e certo encantamento. Ele beijou cada pedacinho do meu corpo encontrando minha intimidade, fiquei tensa e sem saber o que fazer.

- Relaxa Bella... Não vou te machucar meu anjo. - disse me olhando nos olhos, fiz o que pediu e não contive um gemido alto ao sentir sua língua me invadindo, fui atingida por uma onda de prazer intensa, meu coração batia acelerado e meu corpo parecia em chamas, infiltrei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos macios os agarrando com força.

O prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais freqüentes até que meu corpo todo estremeceu e a sensação que tive é de que não existia nada além de nós dois, tudo desapareceu e me vi envolta em um prazer imensurável e a sensação era de um quase desfalecer.

Não precisei abrir meus olhos pra saber que ele me olhava, podia sentir seu olhar em mim, meu corpo regia aos seus toques, seus beijos até ao seu olhar.

- Não acha que está muito vestido? – falei ainda de olhos fechados, senti que Edward saiu da cama, me apoiei em meus cotovelos para vê-lo, com uma agilidade incrível se livrou da calça e da boxer junto. Seu corpo parecia esculpido pêlos deuses, tamanha perfeição, sua pele branquinha como a minha. Seu peito largo e com uma penugem rala sobre ele, um caminho de pêlos seguia do abdômen definido se perdendo nos cachos que envolviam seu membro erijo.

- Uau! – foi o que conseguir dizer, perdida na beleza daquele homem, mordi os lábios ao me dar conta de que era grande e grosso, mas compatível ao seu biótipo.

- Tem certeza que não vai machucar o bebê? – perguntou com certo receio se colocando entre as minhas pernas.

- Não seu bobo, a médica disse que sexo na gravidez é bem saudável.

- É muito bom saber disso. – falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, com uma cara de safado.

- Então me faça sua, Edward. – voltou a me beijar com desejo enquanto deslizava lentamente pra dentro de mim, ele era grande e doeu pra burro, soltei um gemido entre o beijo cravando minhas unhas em seus ombros.

- Shhh... Vai passar meu anjo, seu corpo vai se moldar. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha, o sugando em seguida. Edward estava certo, o incomodo passou quando se moveu lentamente dentro de mim, me levando a aquele mundo de sutis sensações ao qual havia me levado há pouco.

Minha consciência se esvai aos poucos à medida que seu corpo se aprofundava cada vez mais no meu, o prazer era tamanho, onde suas mãos não tocavam seus lábios o faziam. O prazer aumentava com seus toques, seus beijos e seus lábios contra a minha pele, sem contar o modo como gemia meu nome entre palavras desconexas.

Edward inverteu as posições, ficando sobre seus calcanhares me encaixando sobre ele, aquela posição lhe deu mais acesso, eu podia senti-lo fundo, todo dentro de mim. Novamente deslizou os lábios pela minha pele encontrando meus seios, tomou um deles em seus lábios ora sugando, ora lambendo, brincando com meu mamilo me fazendo perder o juízo, meu quadril ganhou vida sobre ele que soltou um gemido rouco.

- Isso... Assim Bella... – sua voz era rouca e excitante, Edward me segurava firme pela nuca com uma mão e a outra percorria meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo sob minha pele, investia contra mim ora lento, ora rápido. - Minha Bella... – gemeu quando o acompanhei.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo meu corpo arder tamanho prazer que sentia, aquela sensação voltou percorrendo meu corpo todo, enquanto nossos corpos faziam uma dança única, unidos como se fossemos um só.

O prazer vinha em ondas cada vez mais constantes e intensas, me fazendo aumentar o ritmo assim como Edward. Em uma investida mais forte dele uma onda me atingiu em cheio fazendo com que meu corpo explodisse em puro prazer, Edward soltou um gemido rouco, quase gutural me preenchendo com seu gozo. Cai sobre seu peito completamente relaxada, sentindo seus braços me envolverem.

- Isso... Foi... - eu mal conseguia falar. – Incrível. – senti Edward rir, depositando um beijo em minha testa suada e outro em meus lábios.

- Sim meu anjo, foi incrível.

**POV EDWARD**

A coloquei sobre o colchão saindo de dentro dela, ainda estava sob o efeito do segundo orgasmo, ela se aconchegou em meus braços com a mão espalmada sobre o meu peito. Fui preenchido por uma sensação de plenitude e felicidade intensa, como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

Acariciava seus cabelos macios e sedosos, Bella tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso lindo nos lábios. O modo como confiou em mim e se entregou foi incrível, seus gemidos tímidos, o modo como gemia meu nome me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Fechei os olhos me deliciando com as lembranças recentes, seus beijos pelo meu peito, seu toque em minha pele. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, se moldavam um ao outro, começou tímida e foi se soltando aos poucos, conforme o prazer foi tomando conta de seu corpo, Bella era quente, envolvente e sedutora. Por trás da garota tímida, havia uma amante ardente.

Já estive com muitas mulheres, e confesso que nem Tanya, me fez vibrar de prazer como Bella fez, seus olhos cravados aos meus tornava o momento ainda mais excitante. Foi uma entrega total e absoluta de ambos, na mesma proporção e jamais me senti assim antes, com nenhuma mulher com a qual me envolvi. Me sentia completo, era como se Bella fizesse parte de mim, uma parte que vinha buscando ao longo dos anos e que finalmente encontrei.

Despertei dos meus devaneios com Bella se remexendo, havia se virado para o outro lado, a visão era fascinante. Fiquei contemplando a beleza da mulher adormecida ao meu lado, a gravidez a deixava ainda mais linda. Não resisti e a envolvi com meus braços descansando minha mão sobre sua barriga, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos, Bella se aconchegou em mim e adormeci ali.

Acordei com os raios de sol invadindo o meu quarto, senti falta dela na cama, olhei em volta e nada. Me levantei meio sonolento indo até o banheiro e nada, suas roupas não estavam lá, a camiseta que ela usava estava dobrada sobre a cadeira.

Vesti minha boxer rapidamente descendo e nada dela, Bella havia sumido estava voltando para o quarto quando notei sobre a mesa um bloco de anotações.

Edward:

Desculpe não esperar você, mas tenho que ir para Forks, antes de ir para a empresa.

Deixei o café da manhã pronto pra você.

OS: A noite foi perfeita! Obrigada pro tudo.

Beijos

Sua Bella

Fui até a cozinha e a mesa estava posta, tomei meu café da manhã e subi pra tomar um banho, me aprontei para ir trabalhar, mas antes liguei para Alice.

"Ed? Porque ta me ligando tão cedo?"

- Bella já chegou ai?

"Não estou em casa Ed, estou com Jazz."

- Ela saiu cedo e me deixou um bilhete e...

"Porque não liga pra ela?"

- Porque me esqueci de pegar o número.

"Anota ai." – ela me passou o número e liguei em seguida.

"Alo?"

- Bella?

"Edward? Como conseguiu o meu telefone?" – revirei os olhos impaciente.

-Tem idéia do susto que tomei ao não te encontrar? – ouvi um risinho do outro lado.

"Desculpe, mas te deixei um bilhete."

- Mas você não estava aqui, porque não me acordou?

"Estava dormindo tão gostoso, fiquei com pena de te acordar..."

- Onde está?

"Em casa me trocando para ir trabalhar, por quê?"

- Nos vemos na empresa então?

"Hmmm... Acho melhor evitarmos contato na empresa, Edward, não se esqueça que é um homem comprometido."

- Ta eu entendo, nos vemos depois então?

"Talvez, tenho que ir beijo." – disse desligando em seguida.

Droga!Tenho que dar um jeito nessa situação, mas como? Teria que falar com Lauren e Tanya. Fui para a empresa pensando em um modo de fazer isso sem magoá-las, mas não encontrava nenhuma forma, mal cheguei e minha irmã invadiu a minha sala.

- Onde está a Bella? – perguntou sem nem me dar bom dia.

- Bom dia pra você também Alice. – falei a provocando.

- Bom dia! Agora fala. – ri de sua impaciência.

- Não falou com ela?

- Não.

- Está vindo pra cá, logo ela chega. – falei me recostando na cadeira.

- O que aconteceu, porque a levou pra sua casa, o que pensa que está fazendo Edward? – ela tinha as mãos na cintura e batia o pé sem parar. Bufei alto revirando os olhos me recostando em minha cadeira.

- Eu... – droga ela ia me matar. – Eu to completamente apaixonado por Bella e ela por mim, passamos a noite juntos ontem. – esperei os gritos, os berros, mas nada ela continuou ali parada me olhando. – Alice?

- Eu sabia... Desde o começo eu sabia. – soltou sentando-se. – Aquela implicância no início, o modo como olhava pra ela, sua preocupação... Conheço você meu irmão, muito mais do que pensa.

- Está tão óbvio assim?

- Não, mas ontem sim, você deu muita bandeira e Jazz ficou preocupado...

- Por quê?

- Jazz te ama Ed, mas também o conhece bem e sabe que você não é de se entregar e...

- Eu a amo Alice...

-Ama? – ela parecia surpresa.

- Sim, a amo e Bella me ama, ontem tive a noite mais incrível da minha vida Alice, é ela, não sei como te explicar, simplesmente sei que é ela.

- Ela ta grávida Edward.

- Eu a quero comigo, quero assumir o bebê, já disse isso a Bella.

- E o que ela disse?

- Ficou insegura no início, ainda mais quando ouviu a uma ligação de Tanya, sem contar nas fotos que Lauren espalhou pelo meu quarto, mas prometi a ela dar um jeito nisso.

- O que vai fazer Edward?

- Romper com as duas, Lauren vai me odiar e Tanya então não quero nem pensar, mas não posso fazer isso com Bella... Tentei de todas as formas lutar contra esse sentimento Alice, mas ontem tive a certeza de que Bella é garota... Ela me completa Alice, de todas as formas possíveis. .

- Wow! Não sabia que era tão intenso assim, a noite deve mesmo ter sido muito boa.

- Alice!

- O que vai dizer aquelas duas Ed?

- Não faço idéia, não sei nem por onde começar...

- E o que a Bella acha disso tudo?

- Não sei, saiu hoje cedo e eu ainda estava dormindo, perguntei se nos veríamos aqui, mas Bella disse que é melhor manter em sigilo o que houve e disse que talvez nos víssemos hoje.

- Ainda está insegura. – afirmou.

- Eu sei. – falei afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Vou falar com ela, com certeza irá me contar o que aconteceu.

- Como assim? – ela tinha um sorrisinho sínico nos lábios.

- Sei dos sentimentos dela por você Ed, sei como o ama e quanto o ama, mas Bella é insegura e sua situação não ajuda muito no momento. – somente assenti. - Não vai ser fácil Edward, está ciente disto não é?

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Acha que Tanya vai deixar você sair dessa assim? Além do mais, duvido que consiga se livrar facilmente de Lauren. – ela estava coberta de razão. - Não sei em que pé anda seu relacionamento com Lauren, mas pela cara dela anda muito bem. – disse me lançando um olhar reprovador. – Quanto a Tanya... Isso vem rolando desde o colégio Ed, você a mantém ao seu lado independente de seus relacionamentos, acha que conseguirá afastá-la assim facilmente? – havia preocupação em sua voz. - Pense bem no que irá fazer Ed, Bella é uma garota muito especial e isso tudo é novo pra ela, tome cuidado para não magoá-la meu irmão. – novamente só assenti. – Tenho que ir, juízo. – disse depositando um beijo no meu rosto.

As palavras de Alice ficaram ecoando em minha mente, tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas não estava surtindo efeito.

- Bom dia Ed. – Tanya disse entrando em minha sala.

- Bom dia. – falei sem desviar a atenção dos papéis diante de mim.

- Aonde se meteu ontem? Te liguei e você nem sequer me retornou... – ela se aproximou apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa se reclinando me dando uma bela visão de seus seios.

- Estava ocupado. – respondi simplesmente.

- Ocupado com o que? Ou melhor, com quem? Aquela sonsa da Lauren? – havia certo deboche em sua voz.

- Não lhe devo satisfações Tanya, e, por favor, não fale dela assim. - não estava com muita paciência pra suas infantilidades.

- Ainda está bravo comigo, por causa daquela garota? – perguntou enfezada.

-Tanya, estou tentando trabalhar aqui, se não tem nada de realmente importante pra me dizer, será que pode me dar licença? - Tanya deu a volta sentando-se sobre a mesa ao meu lado, me ignorando por completo.

- Porque está me ignorando Ed? – perguntou puxando a cadeira, ficando com as pernas abertas diante de mim. – Não fica bravo comigo... - disse me puxando pela gravata. – Estou louca de desejo Ed, transa comigo, aqui e agora. – pediu me beijando, rompi o beijo me levantando.

-Não... – droga eu estava excitado. – Me deixa trabalhar Tanya, depois conversamos está bem?

- Deixa de ser chato Ed. – retrucou.

- Depois conversamos ta bem, agora me deixa trabalhar. – falei sério, ela bufou se recompondo, saiu furiosa, batendo seu salto no piso. Voltei a me sentar e o celular tocou, era Lauren.

- Lauren?

"Oi amor, estou morrendo de saudade, estou ligando porque hoje é o aniversário do papai e a mamãe organizou um jantarzinho pra comemorar." – droga! Mais essa agora. "Espero você ás nove está bem?"

- Tudo bem Lauren.

"O que você tem amor, parece aborrecido, problemas no trabalho?"

- Nada demais, tenho que ir Lauren, a gente se vê a noite então.

"Tudo bem, bom trabalho amor." - desliguei em seguida jogando o aparelho sobre a mesa. Fui com Emm e Jazz almoçar no Dom, o restaurante que sempre íamos.

- O que você tem? Sua cara não ta nada boa. – comentou Emmett.

- Não tenho nada.

- Ele ta certo, sua cara não é das melhores. – insistiu Jazz.

- Onde estão Alice e Rose? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Alie disse que iria almoçar com Bella...

- A Rose foi ao shopping comprar um vestido pra usar no jantar na casa da sua namorada.

- Nem me fale desse jantar, havia esquecido completamente. – falei chamando o garçom.

- Pois não senhor Cullen?

- Pierre, o de sempre pra mim, por favor. – Emm e Jazz fizeram seus pedidos, aguardávamos enquanto discutíamos sobre um contrato quando a vi com Alice na entrada do restaurante.

- Olha quem acaba de chegar. – disse Emm chamando a atenção de Jazz, minha irmã nos viu e acenou para nós, vindo em nossa direção, praticamente arrastando Bella com ela.

-Que surpresa! – soltou com um sorrisinho sínico, afinal ela sabia perfeitamente que sempre almoçávamos ali.

- Alice, Bella? Sentem-se almocem conosco. – pediu Jazz as cumprimentando.

- Não queremos atrapalhar Jazz, acho melhor...

- Vai ser perfeito! – disse Alice sentando-se, sendo fuzilada por Bella. – Vocês já pediram?

- Já, mas Pierre trará o que quiser. – respondeu meu cunhado depositando um beijo em sua namorada e outro em Bella.

- Oi Bellinha. – disse Emm também a beijando. - Porque ta com essa cara? Dormiu mal? – se olhar matasse Emm estava morto, ela parecia brava, irritada.

- Só tenho essa cara, desculpe se não te agrada! – soltou atravessada.

-Wow! Eu diria que você está na TPM, mas é meio improvável. – retrucou o idiota, ela revirou os olhos bufando alto, com certeza estava brava.

-Oi Bella. – a cumprimentei como sempre fazia, somente com um aceno.

-Oi. – disse somente, as duas fizeram seus pedidos e Bella continuava emburrada.

- Vocês vão ao jantar de Ellen hoje? – comentou Emmett.

- Mamãe comentou, disse que é aniversário de Johan e que Ellen faz questão de nossa presença. – seria por isso que Bella estava brava?

- Com licença. – Bella se levantou assustando a todos.

- Aonde vai Bella? – perguntou Alice, houve uma troca de olhares entre elas.

- Ao toalete. – respondeu atravessado.

- Vou com você.

- Não precisa, posso ir sozinha. – falou saindo da mesa.

- O que deu nela?

- Digamos que ela não está em um bom dia. – o comentário de Alice me incomodou, o que teria acontecido?

- Com licença. – pedi me levantando, fui em direção ao toalete masculino que ficava próximo do feminino, Bella estava saindo.

- O que você tem? – perguntei a impedindo de passar.

- Nada. – respondeu atravessado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque está falando assim? – não conseguia entender.

- Isso não vai dar certo Edward.

- Não diz isso... – a levei para dentro do toalete feminino passando o trinco na porta. – Não depois da noite que tivemos Bella.

- Ficou maluco? – ralhou assustada.

- Porque ta agindo assim?

- Fui a sua sala hoje, mas estava ocupado demais...

- O que? Eu não estava ocupado, quem disse isso?

- Sua secretária, disse que não poderia ser incomodado, que estava com Tanya. – falou segurando com força os cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Não rolou nada Bella, ela trabalha comigo e às vezes nos reunimos para...

- Transar na sua sala? – cuspiu sarcástica.

- Bella olha pra mim. – pedi a segurando pelos braços. – Eu não transei com ela, foi somente uma reunião de trabalho, acredite em mim.

- Desculpe! Eu sabia perfeitamente onde estava me metendo, não tenho o direito de lhe cobrar nada...

- Para de falar assim, eu te amo Bella. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade e desejo. – Estava louco pra te ver, fiquei esperando você aparecer com algum documento pra assinar, sei lá... – eu a mantinha em meus braços. – Gianna não me avisou que esteve lá.

- Vai ser bem mais difícil do que imaginamos. – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Vamos conseguir... – depositei um beijo em seus lábios. - Só me dê um tempo pra resolver toda essa confusão. – pedi voltando a beijá-la.

- Esme me disse que Ellen faz questão que eu vá a esse jantar. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Por isso está tão brava?

-Droga! – soltou bufando alto, sua franja até subiu tamanha força que usou. – Quando Gianna disse que estava em uma reunião com Tanya... – suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho, seus olhos fechados. – Me lembrei do recado que deixou em sua secretária eletrônica...

- Não aconteceu nada Bella, esquece isso, eu te amo... – ouvimos batidas na porta. – Droga! – soltei destravando a porta, sai de lá com Bella sob o olhar chocado de uma senhora. – Depois conversamos está bem? - ela assentiu voltando para a mesa.

Porque diabos Gianna não me avisou? Ainda por cima tinha esse bendito jantar, Ellen fez questão da presença de Bella, por quê? Eu definitivamente estava ferrado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV BELLA**

Voltei para a mesa sob o olhar atento dos três, claro que Alice notou que eu estava com Edward, pelo sorriso em seus lábios, com certeza sabia que eles estavam aqui, por isso insistiu tanto em vir almoçar neste restaurante. Mas ela me paga, a se paga.

Nossos pedidos haviam chegado e mal consegui tocar na comida, me perguntava como iria naquele bendito jantar? Porque diabos, Ellen fazia questão da minha presença? Edward voltou logo em seguida.

Olhava pra ele me perguntando se falava a verdade, teria sido mesmo somente uma reunião de trabalho? Ou estavam transando como da outra vez? Alice disse que confiava nele, que Edward me amava de verdade e que havia confessado a ela.

Assim que cheguei à empresa pela manhã, fui bombardeada de perguntas, contei a ela como tudo aconteceu desde o momento em que saímos do bar, as coisas que um disse ao outro. Contei a ela como me senti ao ver as fotos deles espalhada pelo quarto assim como o recado de Tanya.

- Vadia filha de uma...

- Alice!

- Aquela mulher é uma praga Bella. – ela definitivamente não gostava de Tanya. – Mas você iria mesmo embora?

- Ele é comprometido Alice, em que sou diferente de Tanya nesse caso?

- Não há comparação Bella, vocês se apaixonaram, tentaram lutar contra esse sentimento, mas ele foi mais forte. Edward vai romper com Lauren assim como com Tanya.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – queria confiar, queria acreditar, mas era tão difícil.

- Ele nunca falou de uma mulher como fala de você Bella, Edward quer ficar com você, assumir seu filho como se fosse dele, meu irmão jamais cogitou a hipótese de ser pai, sabia? – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Você o assustou saindo daquela forma hoje cedo, está louco pra ver você, porque não leva esses documentos pra ele. – disse estendendo uma pasta pra mim.

- Você é terrível Alice.

- Eu sei. – falou debochada dando de ombros, revirei os olhos pegando a pasta, subi para a sala dele e desta vez Gianna estava lá.

- Bom dia, preciso que o senhor Cullen assine esses documentos. – Gianna me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Ele está ocupado no momento, terá que aguardar ou deixar comigo. – seu telefone tocou e ela atendeu me ignorando. – Senhor Emmett, desculpe senhor, mas ele está em uma reunião com a senhorita Tanya, pediu pra não serem interrompidos, senhor. – ao ouvir aquilo um nó se fez em minha garganta, o recado de ontem me veio à mente, era óbvio o que estavam fazendo trancados naquela sala.

Sai de lá sem Gianna sequer notar, ele estava com ela, trancado em sua sala... "_**Ed? Ed porque não dá uma passada aqui, ou se quiser posso ir até ai e te fazer aquela massagem que você tanto gosta, aquela que te relaxa... Não gosto de discutir com você gato, me liga e eu prometo que terá uma noite quente do jeito que gosta. ."**_

- Não ouse chorar Isabella, você sabia perfeitamente em que estava se metendo. – falei para o meu reflexo no espelho do elevador.

- Já voltou? E ai, falou com ele? – disparou Alice assim que entrei em sua sala.

- Ele ta muito ocupado. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Ocupado? Ocupado com o que? – insistiu. – Bella porque está assim?

- Ele está com Tanya... – Alice caiu sentada. – Gianna disse que estão em uma reunião e que Tanya exigiu que não fossem perturbados, ela até dispensou Emmett ao telefone.

- Mas isso não significa que eles estejam... Você sabe.

- Qual é Alice, esqueceu que já os flagrei transando naquela mesma sala?

- Quase. – me corrigiu. - Bella se acalma, tenho certeza que meu irmão tem uma boa explicação pra isso, pode ser que esteja rompendo com ela.

- Até parece Alice. – estava muito irritada e meu humor já não era dos melhores. – Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, eu disse a ele, mas Edward não me ouviu...

- Porque ta falando assim?

- Sua mãe me disse que Ellen nos convidou para um jantar hoje em sua casa e que faz questão que eu vá, dá pra acreditar? O que vou fazer na casa de Lauren? Ficar lá parada vendo os dois se beijando, se tocando?

- Diga que não se sente bem, você está grávida, irão entender.

- Não dá, Esme disse que Ellen gostou mesmo de mim e quer me ver, pode imaginar como me sinto?

- Que situação amiga.

- E vem falar isso pra mim? – tentei me concentrar no trabalho e esquecer por um momento meus problemas pessoais, Jess perguntou se eu queria almoçar com elas, mas sabia que tanto ela quanto Angie fariam perguntas as quais não estava a fim de responder.

- Vem almoçar comigo? – perguntou Alice.

- Estou sem fome, vou ficar por aqui mesmo, obrigada.

- Nada disso, você vem comigo, vamos almoçar no Dom, é um excelente restaurante. – disse praticamente me arrastando.

- Vou ter que ir a Hanover, preciso de uns documentos que estão no apartamento, será que podemos ir semana que vem?

-Claro que sim, sem problemas. – respondeu prontamente.

- Assim aproveitamos para liberar o apartamento, sua mãe disse que é pra trazer as coisas de Erick pra cá.

- Eu sei, ela comentou comigo. – dizia enquanto estacionávamos em frente o restaurante que ficava próximo a empresa.

- Bella? Bella? – desertei dos meus devaneios com a voz de Edward. – Sente-se bem?Nem tocou na comida. – perguntou preocupado.

- Estou bem, só estou sem fome.

- Tem que comer, precisa se alimentar direito. – insistiu.

- Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – ele assentiu somente.

- Ed? – chamou Alice. – Semana que vem Bella e eu vamos a Hanover, ela precisa de alguns documentos que estão lá. – semicerrei os olhos com uma vontade incontrolável de torcer seu pescoço, eu ainda cortaria aquela língua dela.

- Vão sozinhas?

- Não, você vai com a gente, afinal é o proprietário do apartamento e assim pode agilizar as coisas por lá. – mal pude acreditar no que ouvia.

- Posso ir também, caso precise de um advogado. – disse Jazz solicito.

- Também vou e com certeza a Rose também vai querer ir, a gente pode rever o pessoal do Dixe's. e ver como as coisas andam por Hanover. – dizia Emm animado.

- Por mim tudo bem, quanto mais gente melhor, afinal teremos que trazer as coisas de Erick. – falei por fim. Emm passou o restante do tempo fazendo planos para Hanover, eu particularmente não via a hora de ir embora.

Estava há mais de dez minutos me olhando no espelho, o vestido era lindo, mas eu estava gorda e nada ficava bem.

- Bella? Bella? Posso entrar? - Alice pediu já entrando.

- E precisa perguntar?

- Estamos te esperando, o que foi?

- Estou horrível! Olha o meu tamanho Alice? Como ele pode me amar?Me diz? – ela revirou os olhos, vindo para junto de mim.

- Porque toda essa insegurança? Você está linda e tenho certeza que o Ed vai adorar, porque meu irmão te ama sua boba.

- Algum problema Bella? – Esme perguntou da porta.

- Ela está se achando feia e gorda, pode?

- Você está linda filha, não ligue, são os hormônios, eles nos deixam tão sensíveis. – Esme estava certa. Cheguei à casa dos Malory acompanhada de Esme e Carlisle, Jazz e Alice. Emmett e Rose já estavam lá.

- Bella que bom que veio querida. – disse Ellen quase me esmagando em um abraço. - Você está ainda mais linda.

- Obrigada. - foi o que consegui dizer.

- Sinta-se em casa querida, Lauren e o Ed já vão descer. – ouvir aquilo foi como um soco em meu estômago, fiz um esforço sobre-humano para sorrir.

- Agüenta firme, eu to aqui com você. – sussurrou Alice a meu lado.

- Parabéns Johan. – o felicitei, havia mais algumas pessoas e Esme me apresentou a todas, já havíamos chegado há aproximadamente meia hora e nada daqueles dois descer, o que estariam fazendo lá em cima?

A atenção foi desviada para a escada, me virei e Lauren estava lindíssima em um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, parecia radiante, Edward estava abraçado a ela, os dois riam de algo e aquilo foi como um punhal em meu peito, nem de longe pareciam um casal prestes a romper.. Apertei a bolsa com tanta força que não sentia meus dedos, de repente aquela sala imensa pareceu encolher.

- Bella. – disse Lauren com aquele sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- Lauren. – falei com um aceno de cabeça, engolindo o enorme nó em minha garganta.

- Oi Bella. – ouvir a voz dele fez o nó dobrar de tamanho.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

A situação era extremamente desconfortável, eu tentava prestar atenção no que as pessoas me diziam, mas não conseguia me concentrar, minha cabeça doía muito e comecei a suar frio.

- O jantar será servido pessoal, me acompanhem, por favor. – pediu Ellen, todos nos dirigimos para os lugares reservados. Edward estava ao lado de Lauren, na outra ponta da mesa, Alice e Jazz ao meu lado e Emm e Rose do outro, à frente Esme e Carlisle.

- Pra quando é o bebê Bella? – perguntou Ellen com seu jeito espontâneo.

- Meados de abril. – respondi simplesmente.

- Animada com o netinho Esme?

- Muito, ele e Bella são uma benção, não é Carl?

- Com toda certeza. – Carlisle disse piscando pra mim, sorri meneando a cabeça.

O jantar todo se passou com comentários como o quanto Edward e Lauren formavam um lindo casal, no quanto Ellen e Johan faziam gosto pelo namoro dos dois, assim como Esme. Sem contar nos beijos e troca de caricias que tive que suportar, estava no meu limite.

Depois nos reunimos novamente na sala, Lauren se pendurou em Edward e tentou beijá-lo, vi quando desviou sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Aquilo estava me matando, precisava ir embora, pra mim aquilo já havia dado.

- Bella? Sente-se bem? – Carlisle perguntou ao meu lado.

-Na verdade não, acho melhor ir pra casa e me deitar. – ele discretamente segurou meu pulso, tocando minha testa.

- Sua pressão parece alterada, vou chamar Esme, vamos pra casa.

- Não Carlisle, está se divertindo e...

- Você não está com uma cara boa filha, está abatida, é melhor irmos pra casa. – insistiu, se desculpou com Johan que já estava um tanto alto, Edward me olhava com preocupação.

- Que pena filha, estimo melhoras. – dizia Ellen de forma carinhosa e aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse suja, a pior das mulheres.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Carlisle mediu minha pressão que realmente estava alterada, me medicou e pediu pra que me deitasse e foi o que fiz, rogando pra que aquele pesadelo tivesse fim.

**POV EDWARD**

Passei a tarde toda pensando no que dizer a Lauren, não queria magoá-la, eu gostava dela. Fui pra casa me aprontar para o bendito jantar. Havia comprado um wisk doze anos de presente para Johan.

- Parabéns Johan. – o felicitei ao chegar lá.

- Obrigado filho, Lauren ainda está se aprontando, sabe como são as mulheres. – brincou.

- Sei como é. – falei divertido.

- Ed? Que bom que chegou filho, Lauren pediu que subisse. – dizia Ellen descendo as escadas.

- Como vai Ellen?

- Muito bem querido, suba. – depositei um beijo em seu rosto subindo para o quarto de Lauren.

- Lauren? – chamei ao abrir a porta.

- Entra amor. – gritou do closet. – Que bom que já chegou. – ela usava somente um robe transparente.

- Ainda não está pronta?

-Estou pronta pra você. – disse abrindo o robe, se aproximou tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, retribui o beijo me contendo ao máximo.

- Lauren, seus pais estão lá em baixo... – ela me tocou e ficou difícil resistir aquilo. – Os convidados estão chegando.

- Não me importo... – Lauren abriu meu cinto em seguida meu jeans, me tocando novamente. – quero você agora. – disse roçando contra meus lábios, não resisti e acabei transando com ela. Me sentia péssimo, o que eu havia feito? Lauren foi se arrumar e voltou com um vestido justo que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente, estava linda.

- Gostou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha.

- Está linda.

- O que tem pra me dizer Ed? –perguntou estancando.

- Depois conversamos está bem? – ela assentiu saindo do quarto.

Riamos das coisas absurdas que sua mãe aprontava, mas estanquei ao ver que todos olhavam para nós, Bella estava lá me olhando, estava abraçado a Lauren e não tinha como me soltar dela. A situação era extremamente desagradável.

Lauren a cumprimentou de forma seca e Bella respondeu do mesmo modo, comigo foi até um pouco ríspida, mas não podia culpá-la. Já estava na quarta dose de vodka e nada desse bendito jantar começar, Lauren estava excessivamente carinhosa e estava difícil contê-la. Dei graças quando Ellen anunciou que o jantar seria servido.

Bella sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, Alice e Jazz estava ao seu lado, assim como Emm e Rose, meus pais estavam diante dela, que estava linda naquele vestido. Durante todo o jantar os comentários giravam em torno do meu relacionamento com Lauren, no quanto estavam satisfeitos, no quanto nos amávamos e coisas do tipo.

Aquilo estava me consumindo, porque a realidade era outra, completamente diferente, não estava feliz, não era Lauren que eu queria ao meu lado me tocando, me beijando. E eu sabia o quanto aqueles comentário estavam ferindo Bella e por conseqüência me ferindo também.

Após o jantar nos dirigimos à sala novamente, Lauren continuava excessivamente carinhosa e por várias vezes desviei de seus beijos a repreendendo, afinal, não estávamos a sós. Mas ela pouco se importava, não desgrudava um minuto sequer, precisava falar com Bella, saber como estava.

Vi meu pai ao seu lado, ele segurava seu pulso enquanto falava com ela. Tocou sua testa e pude ver em sua expressão que Bella não estava bem. Ele se desculpou com Johan e Ellen a levando embora.

- Que pena, tomara que Bella melhore. – disse Ellen sentida, ela realmente gostava de Bella e poderia imaginar o quanto aquilo a afetava.

- Essa garota tem sempre que chamar a atenção pra si. – resmungou Lauren me irritando profundamente.

-Ela está grávida e não estava nada bem, será que não notou? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não gosto dela e sabe disso, pra mim não passa de uma aproveitadora... – minha vontade era de mandá-la a merda ali mesmo. – Vamos esquecer aquela coisa insignificante, o que me importa é você, vai ficar comigo hoje?

- Não, tenho que estar cedo na empresa amanhã.

- Por quê?

- Porque farei uma viagem e tenho que deixar tudo pronto.

- Viagem? Viagem pra onde? Vai sozinho? –perguntou curiosa.

- Com licença, será que pode me emprestar meu irmão um pouco? – disse Alice enlaçando meu braço. – Vou devolvê-lo prometo. – provocou.

- Vou falar com a mamãe. – Lauren ficou furiosa com Alice.

- Sabe o que aconteceu com Bella? – perguntei disfarçadamente.

- Acredito que saiba perfeitamente o que aconteceu com Bella e sugiro que vá pra casa depois dessa palhaçada toda e de um jeito de falar com ela.

- Mas a mamãe e o papai vão...

- Não importa o que irão pensar Edward, se não falar com ela, vai perdê-la, está insegura, assustada, apavorada eu diria. Eu disse pra não vir, arranjar uma desculpa, mas como sempre, pensou em primeiro lugar nos outros. – disparou de uma vez só.

- Eu sei...

- Vocês nem de longe aparentam um casal que está prestes a romper. – seu comentário me incomodou e muito.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – falei entre os dentes.

- O que aparenta Edward, o que todos vêem meu caro. – respondeu da mesma forma se afastando, já que Lauren se aproximava.

- Tenho que ir, já está tarde. – todos já tinham ido embora, tentei sair mais cedo, mas tanto Lauren quanto Ellen me seguraram.

- Fica mais um pouquinho. – insistiu me irritando.

- Preciso ir Lauren, será que dá pra entender?

- Ta, tudo bem. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Precisamos conversar, almoça comigo amanhã? – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Almoçar? Onde?

-No Sanders pode ser? – ela assentiu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Está perfeito, sobre o que quer tanto conversar Ed?

- Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer Lauren e diz respeito a nós dois, ao nosso futuro.

- Entendo meu amor, nos vemos amanhã então. – a beijei de forma cálida, mas Lauren logo tratou de aprofundar o beijo.

Sai de lá e fui direto pra casa dos meus pais, eles já estavam dormindo, assim como Emm e Bella, Alice me aguardava na sala.

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Ellen e Lauren não me deixavam sair.

- Falou com ela?

- Não, marquei um almoço no Sanders amanhã, conheço Lauren vai fazer uma cena e achei melhor estarmos em público.

-Tem razão, é melhor assim, creio que ela não vá fazer um escândalo em um lugar como o Sanders. – havia escolhido aquele restaurante por ser um lugar refinado e muito bem freqüentado, só a nata da sociedade de Seattle costumava freqüentá-lo.

- Como ela está?

- Creio que dormindo, papai deu um remédio pra que sua pressão baixasse, estava muito alterada segundo ele.

- Vou vê-la. – minha irmã assentiu subindo comigo, passei antes no meu antigo quarto e tomei uma ducha rápida, vesti uma calça de agasalho e uma camiseta, sorrateiramente invadi seu quarto. Bella tinha os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, dormia tranqüila e serena. Com cuidado me deitei ao seu lado, foi como se ela sentisse minha presença e despertou.

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – perguntou sentando-se sonolenta.

- Shhh... Calma... – pedi acariciando seu rosto. – Precisava te ver, saber como estava e o mais importante... Se pode me perdoar.

- Perdoar? Pelo que?

- Por não ter acabado antes com essa palhaçada toda, sinto muito Bella, sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você, porque foi insuportável par mim. – ela mordia os lábios com força.

- Não me pareceu nada desconfortável ao lado dela.

- Mas estava acredite.

- Tudo bem Edward, afinal eu sabia perfeitamente onde estava me metendo... – ela não me olhava nos olhos. – Sempre soube que tudo isso era uma loucura e que não daria certo, mas...

- Por favor... – pedi segurando seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra mim. - Bella, não fala assim, eu te amo e amanhã mesmo vou colocar um ponto final nesse namoro, já está marcado. – não permitiria que desistisse. - Diz que me ama e que não vai desistir de mim. – seu olhar estava ainda mais brilhante, intenso e envolvente.

-Eu te amo e... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo intenso, cheio de amor, paixão e desejo. Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Ficamos ali um bom tempo, quietinhos, trocando beijos e carícias. Acabei adormecendo com minha mão sobre seu ventre e o rosto afundado em seus cabelos.

Despertei ao sentir Bella se remexer na cama, estava irrequieta e suando muito, de repente começou a falar.

- Ele está com ela... O que fazem lá em cima... – não havia muito sentindo em suas palavras, só então notei que Bella estava dormindo ainda, ela falava dormindo.

- Quero ir embora... Não agüento mais... Erick me ajuda... Erick. – Bella chamava meu irmão, parecia angustiada, não sabia o que fazer, se a acordava ou não.

-Ele disse que me ama, mas está com ela... Não Alice eu vi... Estavam transando... Naquela maldita sala... – sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais exaltada. – O que eles fazem lá em cima? Porque está lá com ela? Fazendo o que?

- Me perdoa Bella, por ter sido um fraco, por não ter resistido a ela. – pedi a acariciando seu rosto, sabia que estava falando de mim, aos pouco foi se acalmando, ouvi passos no corredor era meu pai e Esme.

- Droga! – sussurrei me levantando, me escondi no closet ao ouvir as vozes se aproximarem.

-_Tomara que ela esteja melhor, fiquei tão preocupada Carl. _- disse Esme ao entrar no quarto.

_- Shhh... Vai acordá-la Esme._ _Nossa ela está suada, mas não tem febre. – _meu coração batia acelerado como o de um garoto, me sentia um, escondido daquela forma, se Emm soubesse me atormentaria pelo resto da vida.

- _Ele me ama, disse que me ama..._ – droga! Bella havia voltado a falar.

- _De quem ela está falando?_ – perguntou meu pai, os dois falavam muito baixo e sussurrado.

- _Provavelmente de Erick._ – Esme respondeu prontamente. -_Ele falava dela com tanta empolgação Carl, nosso menino estava apaixonado. _

- _Não podemos afirmar nada Esme, Erick nunca deixou clara sua relação com ela, além do mais você mesma disse que Bella teve um encontro. _

- _É verdade, saiu daqui tão empolgada, estava tão linda._ – do que estavam falando? _– Ela me disse que era um rapaz que trabalha na empresa, Jacob se não me engano._ – só de ouvir aquele nome meu sangue ferveu. – _Ontem Bella disse que ficaria na casa de uma de suas amigas, mas tenho pra mim que estava com ele_.

- _Porque diz isso?-_ perguntou meu pai.

- _Porque chegou em casa radiante, cantarolando e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Ninguém chega assim da casa de uma amiga concorda?_

-_Mulheres!_ – soltou meu pai. – _Venha, vamos deixá-la dormir. _– ouvi passos e a porta ser fechada, sai do closet e Bella ainda dormia tranquilamente.

- Edward... Te amo Edward... – dei graças por meus pais terem saído, me aproximei da cama depositando um beijo em seus lábios e outro em sua testa.

- Também te amo Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, precisava voltar para o meu quarto, havia me arriscado demais. As coisas que minha mãe disse sobre Erick ficaram remoendo em minha mente, será? Será que meu irmão havia se apaixonado por Bella? Isso explicaria muita coisa.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei muito bem disposta, de início pensei que tivesse sido um sonho, mas Edward esteve mesmo em meu quarto durante a noite, disse que me amava e que iria colocar um fim em seu namoro com Lauren. Podia sentir seu cheiro em um dos travesseiros, me agarrei a ele puxando o ar com bastante força. Estava faminta, tomei um belo banho e desci cantarolando encontrando com Emmett no caminho.

- Nossa? De onde vem tanto bom humor? – perguntou oferecendo o braço pra mim, para irmos à sala de jantar onde o café da manha seria servido.

- Bom dia Emm, só estou feliz.

- E de onde vem tanta felicidade? – a voz de Alice nos surpreendeu.

- Só acordei feliz, qual o problema? Tive um sonho incrível, maravilhoso, perfeito!

- Bom dia meus filhos. – disse Esme, Carlisle e Edward estavam com ela. – Que bom ter todos vocês aqui.

-Edward? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? – Emm perguntou na lata.

- Ficou muito tarde, achei melhor dormir aqui, afinal aqui também é minha casa Emm. – respondeu irônico.

- Bom dia a todos. – não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Nossa! Que sorriso lindo! Parece feliz. – comentou Esme.

- Ela disse que teve um sonho maravilhoso, perfeito! – o intrometido do Emm respondeu por mim. – Com certeza deve ter sonhado com sexo. – meu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante, senti meu rosto arder. – Não adianta ficar corada assim, ta na cara.

- Com todo o respeito Esme, Carlisle, mas seu sobrinho é um idiota! – o cretino gargalhou.

- Não liga pra ele Bella, não deixe esse imbecil estragar seu bom humor. – Alice disse sentando-se a mesa.

- Nada nem ninguém será capaz de estragar meu bom humor hoje. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Isso é perfeito, porque marquei uma consulta pra você hoje, falei com sua médica logo cedo e a doutora quer dar uma olhadinha em você. – comentou Carlisle.

- A que horas?

- As dez, Esme vai com você tudo bem?

- Não vai te atrapalhar, Esme? – ela era uma mulher ocupada.

- De forma alguma, vai ser um prazer. – disse piscando pra mim. – Poso roubá-la de você pela manhã filha? – disse se voltando para Alice.

- Me devolvendo na parte da tarde tudo bem. – Alice respondeu divertida, depois do café subi para o meu quarto, estava separando a roupa para ir a minha consulta quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Edward entrou sorrateiro.

- Ficou maluco, estão todos em casa ainda.

- Só passei pra te dar um bom dia e fazer isso. – me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso. – Eu te amo. – sussurrou com sua testa colada a minha, estava ofegante assim como eu. – Te ligo mais tarde, está bem?

- Aham. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Tenho que ir. – disse voltando a me beijar de forma enlouquecedora, assim que saiu me deixei cair na cama, seu gosto inda estava em minha boca.

Doutora Susan me encheu de perguntas as quais respondi prontamente, disse que minha pressão estava muito instável e que precisava me manter calma, sem stress.

- O que acha de fazermos uma ultrasonografia, pra ver como o bebê está? Quem sabe hoje descobrimos se é um menino ou uma menina.

- Perfeito! – falei empolgada, Esme estava ao meu lado, tão empolgada quanto eu.

- Está tudo bem com o bebê, parabéns Bella! Será mãe de um lindo garotão.

- Jura? – soltou Esme fascinada, eu olhava encantada para tela sentindo as lágrimas escorrem, me perguntava qual seria a reação de Edward ao saber, como seria a de Erick?

- O que acha de irmos comemorar essa notícia? – dizia Esme ao sairmos da clinica.

- Por mim tudo bem, aonde quer ir?

- Vou levá-la a um restaurante maravilhoso que fica aqui em Seattle, te deixo na empresa em seguida o que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Agora dá pra decorar o quartinho dele como se deve. – Esme estava mesmo empolgada com aquilo. – O quarto do meu neto será o mais lindo que já preparei.

- Não tenho dúvidas, é uma excelente decoradora. Durante o caminho da clinica ao restaurante falamos sobre cores, cortinas entre outras coisas. Esme parou o carro enfrente a um luxuoso restaurante, um homem uniformizado pegou a chave o levando de lá. – Acha que estou vestida adequadamente? – o lugar era muito elegante.

- Está perfeita Bella, deixa disso.

- Senhora Cullen, seja bem vinda ao Sanders. – disse a moça alta e elegantemente vestida que ficava na recepção. Pelo visto Esme costumava freqüentar aquele lugar.

- Bom dia Emily, uma mesa, por favor.

- A de sempre senhora Cullen?

- Pode ser uma menor, mais intima.

-Me acompanhe por gentileza. – Esme assentiu a acompanhando, claro que fui junto, a moça nos indicou uma mesa de quatro lugares, que ficava próxima a grandes janelas com uma linda vista da baia. Tudo ali exalava luxo e elegância. – O garçom logo virá atendê-las.

- Obrigada Emily. – a moça assentiu se retirando.

- Esse lugar é lindo! – disse encantada com a beleza de tudo ali.

- Costumo almoçar aqui com algumas amigas... – comentou passando os olhos no cardápio, não havia preço dos pratos, fazia uma vaga idéia do quanto poderia custar um copo d'água ali. – Então me diga Bella, tem idéia do nome? – eu olhava para as pessoas que estavam ali, havia bastante gente, todos muito elegantes em seus ternos e as mulheres pareciam mais modelos de alguma grife famosa, daquelas que Alice e Rose tanto falam.

- Ainda não sei, estava pensando em Erick, o que acha? – seus olhos marejaram no mesmo instante.

- Uma homenagem ao pai? – assenti somente já que de certa forma, Erick era o pai. Esme pediu um suco pra cada. – Fico feliz em te ver assim tão bem, filha.

- Me sinto feliz Esme, e agora ainda mais.

- Estou vendo querida, deve haver um belo motivo para tanta felicidade. – pelo seu sorriso sabia do que ela falava.

- Estou completamente apaixonada Esme, acha errado?

- Porque seria? É jovem e linda, tem que refazer sua vida Bella. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Errado seria se ele fosse comprometido ou algo assim. – suas palavras eram inocentes, mas tiveram o efeito de uma bofetada, foi quase impossível manter o sorriso em meus lábios. Esme jamais aceitaria meu relacionamento com Edward e com certeza Carlisle também não. – É aquele rapaz? O do encontro?

- O que? – ainda estava perdida em pensamentos.

- O rapaz com quem saiu, o tal Jacob... – não sabia o que dizer? – É ele o dono desse coraçãozinho?

- Eu... É que... – notei que seu olhar foi em direção a entrada ela acenava para alguém. – Quem é perguntei me virando, meu sorriso se desfez completamente. Edward estava abraçado a Lauren que acenava para Esme com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo." – gritei mentalmente, eles falavam com a tal Emily que olhava embasbacada para Edward, eles vieram na direção da nossa mesa, cada vez se aproximavam mais e eu só queria desaparecer.

- Oi mãe! – falou depositando um beijo na testa dela.

- Bella. – somente fiz um aceno.

- Bom dia Esme, bom dia Bella. – disse Lauren radiante.

- Bom dia Lauren. – a cumprimentei me sentindo a pior das mulheres, ainda mais depois do que Esme disse.

- Porque não se juntam a nós? – Esme os convidou indicando as cadeiras vagas.

- Oh não Esme, obrigada! – Lauren rapidamente dispensou. – Ed tem uma coisa muito importante para me dizer, preferimos ficar a sós, não é amor?

- Oh meu Deus! Não me diga que vão ficar noivos? Seria perfeito! Não acha Bella? – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram, o sorriso de Lauren não tinha como ficar maior.

"Ele vai romper com você sua idiota!" – era minha vontade de gritar para aquela loira oxigenada, mas Esme me olhava esperando uma resposta, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Bella, Bella? – chamou me tocando.

- Sim?

- Não acha que seria perfeito se eles se casassem, formam um casal perfeito. - mordi os lábios com força, fechando os olhos, senti tudo rodar, minhas mãos suavam frio.

- Mãe, acho que...

- Viemos aqui comemorar, Bella vai ter um menino. – disse o cortando, o olhar de Edward encontrou o meu.

- Um menino? – seus olhos brilharam com uma intensidade incrível.

- Parabéns. – Lauren disse com descaso. – Vamos amor?

- Fique aqui conosco Lauren, comemoramos tudo junto, o que acham? – precisava sair dali, não estava me sentindo nada bem.

- Com licença. – pedi me levantando, os três me olharam espantados. – Preciso ir ao toalete. – me apoiei na cadeira sentindo uma pontada no pé da barriga, automaticamente levei minha mão ao local.

- O que foi Bella? Sente-se bem? – Esme perguntou alarmada.

- Estou bem, só meio tonta, me desculpem, com licença. – pedi me retirando dali o mais rápido possível. – Por favor, pode me indicar o toalete? – perguntei abordando o garçom, ele prontamente me indicou a direção.

Me olhei no espelho e vi minha testa suada, eu estava horrível, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento e outra pontada fez com que me encolhesse tamanha dor que senti.

- Oh Deus, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei em voz alta com uma das mãos sobre a pia.

- Sente-se bem? – uma senhora perguntou saindo do reservado.

- Acho que não. – respondi arfante, voltei a me olhar no espelho e meu nariz sangrava, senti algo molhar minha calça.

- A senhora precisa de um médico. – disse a mulher com os olhos arregalados.

- Me ajude... – minha voz saiu fraca e de repente a escuridão me atingiu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Comentem! Beijos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella estava radiante no café da manhã, seu sorriso era contagiante e minha vontade era de gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto a amava. Emm pra variar a provocou, não entendia aquela fixação em deixar Bella constrangida? Se bem que ela ficava linda enfezadinha.

Meu pai havia comentado sobre sua conversa com médica de Bella e fiquei feliz por minha mãe acompanhá-la. Estava realmente preocupado com a pressão dela que estava cada vez mais instável e no estado dela aquilo não era nada bom, segundo ele. Aproveitei que todos estavam se aprontando pra sair e fui me despedir dela, também avisar que ligaria mais tarde par saber como foi à consulta e dizer que finalmente estava livre.

A manhã foi tranqüila na empresa e dei graças por Tanya não ter ido me procurar, ainda estava brava por tê-la dispensado. Lauren se encontraria comigo em frente ao Sanders, assim que cheguei entreguei as chaves ao manobrista, ela me aguardava na entrada.

- Oi amor! - disse me beijando.

- Oi. – respondi evitando que Lauren aprofundasse o beijo. Não entendi o porquê dela estar tão sorridente, tão feliz, será que entendeu errado meu convite? - Bom dia, uma mesa pra dois, por favor. – pedi a atendente.

- Como quiser senhor Cullen, um minuto, por favor. – assenti somente.

- Olha! Não é sua mãe ali? – olhei na direção que Lauren olhava e vi minha mãe e Bella em uma das mesas e me perguntava o que elas faziam justo aqui? Minha mãe nos viu e acenou o que chamou a atenção de Bella que nos olhava chocada.

- O que aquela mosca morta está fazendo aqui? – aquela implicância me irritava profundamente. – Ela destoa completamente do ambiente, será que não notou?

- Não começa. – falei entre os dentes.

- Me acompanhem por gentileza. – disse a recepcionista nos indicando a mesa.

- Obrigado, mas antes vou cumprimentar minha mãe.

- Como quiser senhor Cullen.

- Oi mãe. – a cumprimentei com um beijo na testa como sempre fazia.

- Bella. – ela somente fez um aceno com a cabeça, estava tensa.

- Bom dia Esme, bom dia Bella. – Lauren s cumprimentou sorrindo, foi até simpática.

- Bom dia Lauren. – a voz de Bella saiu estranha, sem vida.

- Bom dia querida, porque não se juntam a nós? – Esme nos convidou indicando as cadeiras vagas, Bella estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação no mínimo constrangedora.

- Oh não Esme, obrigada! – respondeu Lauren para o meu espanto. - Ed tem uma coisa muito importante para me dizer, preferimos ficar a sós, não é amor?

- Oh meu Deus! Não me diga que vão ficar noivos? – olhei pra minha mãe sem acreditar. - Seria perfeito! Não acha Bella? – aquilo não estava acontecendo, Bella tinha os olhos saltados, ficou estática.

- Bella, Bella? – chamou a tocando.

- Sim?

- Não acha que seria perfeito se eles se casassem, formam um casal perfeito. – aquilo parecia um pesadelo, Bella mordia os lábios com força, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos cerradas em punho.

- Mãe, acho que...

- Viemos aqui comemorar, Bella vai ter um menino. – falou me cortando, olhei para Bella que tinha um olhar triste e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Queria explicar a ela o que fui fazer ali com Lauren e porque escolhi esse lugar, cobri-la de beijos pelo bebê.

- Um menino? – estava feliz, eu seria pai de um garotão.

- Parabéns. – Lauren disse sem nem se quer olhar para ela. – Vamos amor?

- Fique aqui conosco Lauren, comemoramos tudo junto, o que acham? – insistiu minha mãe.

- Com licença. – Bella pediu se levantando do nada. – Preciso ir ao toalete. – ela se apoiou na cadeira levando a mão à barriga se encolhendo.

- O que foi Bella? Sente-se bem? – minha mãe perguntou alarmada, fiz menção de me aproximar, mas Lauren me segurou firme pelo braço.

- Estou bem, só meio tonta, me desculpem, com licença. – pediu saindo dali, a vi parar um dos garçons que lhe indicou que direção tomar.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Lauren olhando na direção que Bella foi.

- Acho melhor ir atrás dela, Bella não me parecia muito bem. – disse minha mãe se levantando, notamos uma movimentação estranha na direção do toalete feminino. O garçom que indicou o caminho a Bella vinha em nossa direção.

- A senhora está acompanhando a moça grávida, não está?

- Sim por quê? – minha mãe perguntou alarmada.

- É melhor me acompanhar senhora. – o homem parecia nervoso.

- Edward? – Esme disse segurando minha mão.

- O que está acontecendo senhor? – perguntei com minha mão em seu ombro.

- Sigam-me, por favor. – insistiu, foi o que fizemos.

- Edward? Edward o que está fazendo? – disse Lauren estancando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Isso não é problema nosso. – falou entre os dentes.

- Pode não ser seu, mas é meu. – falei do mesmo modo acompanhando minha mãe, ela veio logo atrás. Havia algumas pessoas na porta do toalete, uma senhora chorava sendo amparada por outra, ao entrar meu sangue gelou.

- OH MEU DEUS! – soltou minha mãe, correndo pra junto de Bella que estava caída no chão, havia sangue em seu nariz e muito sangue em sua calça.

- Bella? – chamei indo pra junto dela. – Bella fala comigo. – pedi segurando seu pulso que estava fraco.

- Já chamamos a ambulância senhor, os paramédicos estão chegando. – avisou o garçom que nos chamou.

- Chame seu pai Edward! – pediu Esme tentando reanimá-la, rapidamente disquei o numero dele.

- Pai, pai preciso que venha para Seattle agora mesmo.

"O que houve Edward?"

- É a Bella... Ela está desacordada e sangrando muito.

"Oh meu Deus! Já chamaram os paramédicos?"

- Sim.

"Estou indo pra ai, vou avisar a médica dela, peça pra que a levem para o Seattle Grace, vou ligar para um amigo meu de lá avisando filho."

- Está bem pai. – fiz o que ele havia me pedido, dei as instruções aos paramédicos que já atendiam Bella.

- Vou com ela Edward, por favor, avise sua irmã e os outros. – assenti meio perdido, liguei para Emm e pedi para avisar aos outros com discrição, acertei a conta no restaurante e fui para o hospital e Lauren me seguiu. Estava aflito, ninguém tinha notícias e minha mãe estava aos prantos.

- Edward o que aconteceu? – perguntava agarrada a mim. – Bella estava tão feliz, fomos comemorar o fato de ser um menino... Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – não sabia o que dizer, estava apavorado, sentia meu coração apertado, estava com medo, muito medo. Vi minha irmã atravessar a porta, vindo em nossa direção, seus olhos estavam vermelhos como os de Rose. Emm estava abatido assim como Jazz.

- Como ela está? – perguntou abraçando minha mãe, com seu olhar fixo ao meu, não consegui responder nada, tinha um nó fechando minha garganta, estava desesperado e com medo, muito medo de perdê-los. .

- Ainda não temos notícias, seu pai está vindo com a doutora Susan, ele está em contacto com um amigo dele que trabalha aqui. – explicou Esme.

- Como soube Edward? – ela parecia confusa, já que Lauren também estava lá.

- Estávamos no Sanders, fomos comemorar a descoberta do sexo do bebê, não que fizesse diferença, mas é um menino Alice e Bella disse que vai se chamar Erick como o pai. – minha irmã fechou os olhos a abraçando forte, Esme estava muito fragilizada.

- Se acalme Esme, isso não vai fazer bem pra você. – disse Rose ao seu lado.

- Ela estava tão feliz, radiante... Tinha que ver o sorriso em seus lábios ao dizer que está apaixonada... Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – minha irmã se apartou dela vindo par junto de mim.

- Meu irmão... – senti sua mão sobre meu ombro. – O que aconteceu Edward? O que Lauren faz aqui? – estávamos um pouco mais afastados.

-Quando chegamos ao restaurante encontramos a mamãe e Bella, passamos para cumprimentá-las, já que mamãe tinha nos visto.

- Com tanto restaurante em Seattle. – retrucou irritadiça.

- Acho que Lauren entendeu errado meu convite, estava radiante, com um sorriso enorme, disse à mamãe que eu tinha uma coisa importante a lhe dizer...

- Na frente de Bella? – somente assenti.

- A mamãe concluiu que eu pediria Lauren em casamento, disse que eu e Lauren formávamos um casal perfeito e que estava feliz por nós...

- E você não disse nada?

- Não deu tempo Alice, ela se levantou dizendo que ia ao banheiro e... Deus Alice! A culpa é toda minha...

- A mamãe não da uma dentro. – falou impaciente. - Como ela está?

- Ninguém dá noticias, estamos esperando o papai chegar, o que eu faço Alice? Estou apavorado... Se algo acontecer a ela... A eles eu nem sei...

- Fica calmo, não vai ajudar muito se soltar essa bomba agora. – pediu me abraçando forte. – Não dá bandeira Ed.

Meu pai passou por nós acompanhado de uma mulher loira e baixinha, a médica com certeza. Eu havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo estávamos ali, meu telefone não parava de tocar e acabei desligando de raiva.

**POV ALICE**

Quando Emm nos deu a notícia senti um aperto no peito, fomos todos no mesmo instante para o hospital. Estranhei ao ver Edward e Lauren ali, minha mãe estava desolada, mas quem me preocupava mesmo era meu irmão.

Quando me contou o que houve, mal pude crer na confusão que minha mãe fez. Edward estava tão abatido, conhecia meu irmão e sabia que estava a ponto de explodir. Lauren não saia do lado dele, que nem sequer olhava pra ela.

Meu pai já estava com Bella, assim como Susan sua médica, mas nós ainda estávamos sem notícias. O telefone de Edward tocava a todo instante, ele se irritou o desligando, estávamos há muito tempo esperando e o que é pior, sem notícias. Dei graças ao ver meu pai vindo pelo corredor.

- O que ouve Carl? Como eles estão?- perguntou minha mãe indo pra junto dele.

- A pressão de Bella subiu demais e o sangramento foi muito forte Esme, ela teve hemorragia...

- Como ela está? – a voz de Edward saiu embargada, Jazz e Emm se entreolharam e Rose olhou pra mim sem entender.

- Na medida do possível, bem...

- O que isso quer dizer? – insistiu.

- Que por um triz não a perdemos... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, me encolhi sendo abraçada por Jazz. – Bella perdeu muito sangue, mas vai ficar bem.

- E o bebê? Como ele está? - perguntou minha mãe.

- Ele é muito pequeno, está na incubadora, Susan disse que as chances de que sobreviva são mínimas.

-Não diz isso Carl. – meu pai a abraçou forte, ele tentava confortá-la, meu irmão estava lá parado com o rosto molhado.

- Mas ele pode sobreviver, não pode? – insistiu Edward, todos o olhavam sem entender.

- As chances são mínimas, Edward, é muito pequeno e está muito fraco...

- Posso vê-lo?

- O que?

- Eu quero vê-lo pai. – insistiu.

- Filho, é norma do hospital, somente os pais podem entrar...

- Não me importa, preciso vê-lo pai. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele, nem na morte de Erick o vi tão sensível, tão vulnerável.

- Edward se acalme, filho! – meu pai pediu sem entender.

- Ed? Porque está assim meu amor...

- Cala a boca Lauren. – confesso que cheguei a ter pena dela, o olhar que ele lançou pra ela era mortal. – Você já está me irritando profundamente.

- Edward! – ralhou minha mãe.

- Não se meta mãe. – ele jamais havia levantado a voz para minha mãe ou meu pai.

- Qual é o seu problema Edward? – retrucou Lauren. – Porque está tão preocupado com aquela garota e com esse filho dela? Ouviu o que seu pai disse? Ele não vai sobreviver...

- Já disse pra calar essa maldita boca, Lauren. – Edward a segurou pelos braços lhe dando um belo chacoalhão. – Quem foi que te disse que eu pretendia te pedir em casamento? De onde tirou uma sandice destas? – os olhos dela estavam saltados, todos estavam chocados. Meu irmão passou as costas das mãos em seu rosto o secando. - Alguma vez mencionei que eu tinha a pretensão de me casar com você? – sua voz saiu cortante. – Pode esquecer minha cara, isso jamais acontecerá!

- Edward o que deu em você? – meu pai o repreendeu, todos estavam atônitos.

- Estou farto... – falou o ignorando. – Farto de você, desse seu egoísmo, dessa sua mania de achar que tudo gira em torno de você...

- Shhh... A coisa vai feder. – soltou Emmett pra variar.

- Vocês estão em um hospital. – lembrou meu pai.

- Te levei ao Sanders porque queria por um fim nesse relacionamento!Estou farto!

- Porque quer terminar comigo meu amor? Nós nos amamos tanto e... – dizia fazendo beicinho, a cena era patética.

- Desculpe, mas eu não te amo Lauren, nunca amei. – os olhos de Lauren saltaram. - Gosto de você, me sinto bem ao teu lado, você é uma gracinha de garota, mas eu não te amo! Nunca menti pra você, jamais me ouviu dizer que eu te amo. – o queixo dela tremeu, novamente senti pena dela. - Sinto muito, mas é melhor assim. – disse mais calmo.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo Edward. – gritou batendo o pé, a cena era deprimente. - Se envolveu com outra não é? Quem é ela Edward? Anda me diz? – exigiu batendo no peito dele. - Quem é a vagabunda que está virando sua cabeça? Tentado tirar você de mim?

-Será que ela vai querer a lista? – ouvi Rose soltar entre os dentes.

- É aquela vagabunda da Tanya não é? – Lauren estava completamente descontrolada, fiquei chocada ao saber que todo esse tempo ela sabia sobre a Tanya, e o que é pior, aceitou.

- Não Lauren, não é a Tanya, estou tão farto dela tanto quanto de você. – Edward disse impaciente, meus pais estavam chocados.

- Quem é então?

- Não é de sua conta e garanto que não é nenhuma vagabunda! – ela virou uma bofetada nele e saiu batendo seu salto.

- O que foi isso Edward? Porque terminou com ela? – perguntou minha mãe indo pra junto dele, acariciando seu rosto, no local onde Lauren havia batido.

- Deveria ter feito isso há um bom tempo mãe... – falou desviando do seu olhar. – Nunca a amei, nunca...

- O que está acontecendo com você, filho? – perguntou meu pai se aproximando deles.

- Eu tentei... Juro que tentei me manter afastado, não tem idéia do quanto lutei contra esse sentimento, mas a cada dia ele ficava mais forte e mais intenso...

-A coisa vai feder. – soltou Emmett, eu me perguntava se o grandão sabia de algo?

- Do que está falando filho, de quem?

- Eu estou completamente apaixonado, eu a amo mãe, como jamais pensei ser possível amar um dia. – Rose tinha a boca literalmente aberta e Jazz estava chocado, assim como meus pais. Edward jamais havia falado assim de uma mulher.

- Se apaixonou por Bella? - meu pai foi direto ao ponto.

- Completamente. – respondeu com um fio de voz. – Sei o que devem estar pensando, mas não tive como evitar, tentei me manter distante, mas Bella é tão apaixonante, linda e envolvente que...

- E Bella corresponde?

- Sim, ela também me ama...

- Mas ela é a namorada do seu irmão? – minha mãe disse o cortando.

- Eu sei mãe, mas não pude evitar... E Bella também não, nós tentamos nos manter afastados, ficar longe um do outro, mas é impossível porque eu a amo e a desejo mais que tudo, e sei que Bella me ama como eu a amo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Porque ela me disse, porque era comigo que ela estava quando ligou avisando que não dormiria em casa...

- Pensei que ela estivesse com o rapaz com que havia saído e...

- Não, ela estava comigo, no meu apartamento, passamos a noite juntos.

- Não pode ser... – minha mãe soltou andando de um lado para outro. - O que tem na cabeça Edward? Como se envolveu com ela estando com Lauren e pelo que entendi com Tanya? – ela estava furiosa.

- Eu a amo mãe e sei que Bella também me ama! Pedi a ela que me permitisse cuidar do bebê como se fosse meu, por isso quero vê-lo, ele é meu filho pai, meu. – disse voltando a chorar.

- Entendo. – foi o que meu pai disse o abraçando. – Eu te entendo filho.

- Oh Deus! A culpa foi toda minha... – disparou minha mãe sentando-se. – Como não notei antes? Era tão evidente. – ela parecia falar consigo mesma.

- Do que está falando mãe? – perguntei me aproximando.

- No restaurante... Bella me disse que estava completamente apaixonada e deduzi que fosse pelo rapaz com quem havia saído... Como iria saber? – disparou a falar. – Me perguntou se eu achava certo, e eu disse que ela é uma menina linda e jovem, que errado seria se estivesse envolvida com alguém comprometido.

- Você tocou na ferida dela mãe, Bella também acha errado, mas o ama demais pra ficar longe dele.

- Sabia disso filha?

- Sabia mãe, Bella me contou, quando descobriu que o amava quis ir embora, se afastar está lembrada? – ela somente assentiu. – Eles se amam mãe e muito.

- Por isso quis ir embora? – somente assenti.

- Fui ao Sanders para romper com Lauren mãe, de uma forma mais tranqüila me entende? – Edward explicava abaixado diante dela.

- Me perdoa filho, mas como eu poderia imaginar? Ela estava tão feliz, pensei que...

- Tudo bem mãe, acabou, só espero que Bella entenda, porque sinceramente não faço idéia do que se passou naquela cabeçinha.

- Ela deve estar me odiando filho.

- Quem? A Bella? Não mãe, Bella jamais odiaria a senhora, tudo não passou de um mal entendido, ela te adora dona Esme e eu te amo, mãe. – ela o abraçou deixando a todos emocionados.

**POV EDWARD**

Não havia mais como esconder meus sentimentos por ela, e esperava sinceramente que Bella me compreendesse e me perdoasse. Minha mãe estava ainda mais abalada, sentia-se culpada, mas infelizmente fomos vitimas de um grande mal entendido. Lauren deveria estar me odiando, mas sinceramente pouco me importava, durante esse tempo todo sempre soube de Tanya e nunca disse nada, por quê?

- Edward? – ouvi meu pai me chamar, ele havia voltado para ver como Bella estava assim como o bebê.

- Como ela está pai?

- Repousando filho, logo vai poder receber visitas.

- E o bebê?

- Na mesma, mas consegui autorização pra que vá vê-lo. Não é uma boa idéia Edward, vai se impressionar.

- Ele é meu filho pai, eu o vejo assim, entende?

- Sim filho, eu te entendo perfeitamente.

Uma enfermeira me acompanhou até uma ante sala onde coloquei aquelas roupas completamente esterilizadas, para só então entrar na unidade neonatal.

- Ele está na incubadora, seus batimentos cardíacos estão muito fracos e respira com dificuldade. – explicava ao meu lado. – Pai, tem que ser forte e passar essa força pra ele. – somente assenti.

Aproximei-me da incubadora e meu pai estava certo, era impressionante. Ele era tão pequenino, segundo a enfermeira pesava 365gramas e media vinte e cinco centímetros. Seus olhinhos estavam tampados por causa da luz, coloquei minha mão na luva o tocando com muito cuidado.

- Oi garotão! Sou seu pai, tem que reagir Erick, sua mãe vai querer te ver, ela é tão linda. – novamente senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

"_**Erick meu irmão, sei que de onde estiver está olhando por Bella, olhe por ele meu irmão, olhe pelo nosso menino, por favor, por mim e por Bella.**_**"** – pedi mentalmente enquanto acariciava seus pesinhos minúsculos.

Meu pai havia falado com o médico que me autorizou a ficar com Bella no quarto, ela ainda dormia devido à medicação. Olhando pra ela ali, senti a culpa me atingir em cheio, se não tivesse sido covarde e fugido dos meus sentimentos, se tivesse colocado um fim em meu namoro antes, isso não estaria acontecendo.

- Me perdoa Bella... Sinto muito. – disse acariciando seu rosto. Fiquei ao seu lado, sentado na cadeira velando seu sono, esperando que acordasse e que me perdoasse.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, olhei em volta e não reconheci o lugar, voltei a fechar os olhos tentando me situar, minha boca estava seca. Alguém segurava firme minha mão, olhei para o lado e vi Edward com a cabeça sobre a cama segurando minha mão, estava adormecido e todo torto.

- Hmmm... – gemi ao tentar me mexer, a agulha em meu braço me machucou, Edward despertou assustado.

- Bella? O que foi Bella, aonde dói? – perguntou preocupado.

-Foi meu braço, tentei me mexer e...

- Vou chamar o médico. – disse levando o dedo a campainha.

- Não! – pedi o contendo. - Não quero médico, quero saber como está meu filho?

- Na unidade neonatal, está na incubadora, eu o vi Bella.

- Viu? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Ele é tão pequenino, mede somente vinte e cinco centímetros e pesa 365gramas.

- Nossa, é muito pequeno, como ele está?

- Lutando... – sua voz falhou. – Erick está lutando para sobreviver Bella.

- Erick?

- Não era esse o nome que daria a ele? – perguntou preocupado.

-Era, mas como soube?

- Minha mãe me contou, o registrei Bella. – do que ele estava falando?

- O registrou? Como?

- O registrei como meu filho...

- Mas o que as pessoas irão dizer Edward? Seus pais e...

- Meus pais já sabem meu anjo, sabem que sou completamente apaixonado por você. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- E a Lauren?

- Acabou. – falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Como assim acabou Edward? – estava tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- Isso já não importa Bella, estou livre, livre pra amar você. – falou depositando um beijo em meus lábios, outro em minha testa.

- Quer dizer que ele se chama Erick?

- Sim, Erick Cullen. – ele se remexeu pegando algo em seu bolso, Edward vestia um jeans com um suéter. – Aqui está. – falou me entregando a certidão de nascimento de Erick, lá estava que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era o pai e Isabella Marie Swan e a mãe.

- Não precisava fazer isso.

- Eu disse que cuidaria de vocês dois, que seria como um pai pra ele, não disse?

- Então ele é nosso?

- Meu e seu, meu anjo, me perdoa Bella. - pediu ficando sério.

- Pelo que?

- Por não ter feito isso antes, deveria ter colocado um fim nesse namoro antes, nada disso teria acontecido... – ele falava rápido, estava nervoso. – Me sinto tão culpado eu...

- Não fala assim Edward. – pedi colocando meu dedo em seus lábios. – Não foi sua culpa, nem de Esme, muito menos de Lauren. Ninguém teve culpa, eu sabia perfeitamente em que estava me metendo e no que estava me metendo... – sorri acariciando seu rosto lindo. – E não me arrependo nenhum segundo sequer da escolha que fiz, porque te amo.

- Também te amo. – sua voz saiu embargada. – Tive tanto medo Bella, por você, por Erick, tive medo de te perder.

- Estou aqui, foi só um susto. - falei afundando minha mão em seus cabelos, ele estava tão sensível,vulnerável.

- Você sangrava tanto, fiquei apavorado, assim como minha mãe, um dos garçons havia chamado os paramédicos e eu liguei pro meu pai.

- Todos sabem sobre nós?

- Sim, nossa família toda. – sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer nossa família.

- Lauren também?

- Não. – disse somente.

- O que seus pais devem estar pensando de mim? - me lembrei do que Esme havia dito. – Sua mãe...

- Eu sei, ela me contou. – falou soltando um longo suspiro. – Está se sentindo culpada, por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas.

- Ela não tinha como saber.

- Foi o que eu disse a ela. – novamente Edward depositou um beijo em meus lábios. – Posso chamar o médico agora? – sorri assentindo.

Carlisle acompanhou o médico, que explicou detalhadamente o que havia acontecido, e que as chances do meu pequeno sobreviver eram mínimas.

- Oh não. – disse me agarrando a Edward, senti uma dor terrível em meu peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Pode ser que ele se salve, mas as chances são remotas, seu coração bate muito fraco e ele respira com a ajuda de aparelhos. Estamos fazendo tudo que está ao nosso alcance, lamento. – dizia o médico.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Vou pedir para uma enfermeira acompanhá-la, mas esteja preparada.

- Preparada pra que?

- O quadro dele piorou Bella. – Carlisle disse desta vez, Edward foi comigo vê-lo, era tão pequeno, tão frágil.

- A mamãe está aqui com você meu anjo. – eu acariciava suas minúsculas mãozinhas. – Eu te amo filho. – Edward também o tocou e falou com ele, era tão carinhoso com nosso anjinho, o chamava de garotão.

Já estava há quatro dias internada, e durante esse tempo Edward passou as noites comigo, vindo várias vezes durante o dia, Alice, Rose e Esme se revezavam pra ficar comigo durante o dia. Eu e Esme conversamos muito, ela não parava de me pedir desculpas e também pedi muitas.

- Juro que tentei me afastar Esme, quando descobri fiquei completamente apavorada, perdida...

- Eu sei querida, Alice me contou, porque não nos disse, Carlisle e eu entenderíamos.

- A situação era tão complicada e tudo aconteceu rápido demais e...

- Entendo, fico feliz por vocês, nunca ouvi Edward falar de uma mulher da forma como fala de você. – ela sorriu sentando-se sobre a cama segurando minha mão. – Seus olhos brilham e exalam paixão, e isso é o mais importante pra mim e Carlisle, a felicidade dele e a sua.

- Obrigada Esme.

Alice me contou com detalhes o rompimento, já que Edward havia sido bem evasivo, disse que nunca viu o irmão chorar daquela forma, ainda mais diante de todos e que estava orgulhosa dele e louca pra conhecer o sobrinho.

Rose também contou sua versão do acontecido e a surpresa que foi pra ela saber que Edward me amava e que Emm sabia desde a primeira vez em que eu e Edward nos beijamos. Que Edward havia desabafado com ele, mas que não fazia idéia de que estávamos juntos. Contei a ela como tudo aconteceu e a maluca soltava gritinhos como uma colegial.

Emm e Jazz também vieram me ver e pra variar Emm me aporrinhou fazendo piadas, me deixando constrangida e corada pra variar. Já Jazz foi bem compreensivo, disse que estava feliz e que torcia por nós. Alec, Angie, Jess, Mike e Jacob vieram me ver, claro que eles não sabiam sobre nós. Edward não gostou nada da visita de Jacob, morria de ciúme dele, só não entendia o por quê?

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? – perguntou contrariado.

- Veio me ver, somos amigos Edward. – ele revirou os olhos retirando o paletó afrouxando a gravata.

-Ele ta a fim de você, tiveram até um encontro. – disse se jogando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Jake me levou ao cinema, depois fomos jantar fora e...

- Eu estava lá Bella, vi vocês dois juntos...

- E o que você viu Edward? – perguntei me irritando.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – esfregou o rosto com força, bufando em seguida.

- Vai ficar ai com esse bico? Não vai nem me dar um beijinho? – falei fazendo bico, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça se levantou e me beijou da forma que só ele sabia fazer.

-Desculpe, é que não gosto dele perto de você. – disse entre beijos.

- Te entendo perfeitamente Edward. – seus olhos estavam semicerrados, ele sabia perfeitamente do que eu falava, ou melhor, de quem.

Ia ver meu pequeno todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia e Edward sempre passava pra vê-lo também, mas seu quadro ainda era de risco, às vezes ele demonstrava sinais de melhora, mas do nada o quadro regressava.

- Isabella, estou dando alta pra você...

- Mas doutor e o Erick?

-Sabe que ele terá que ficar, seria bom que viesse todos os dias para a coleta de leite.

-Sim senhor. – foi o que consegui dizer, era horrível sair dali e deixá-lo, mas o máximo que me deixavam vê-lo era cinco minutos. Estranhei o fato de ninguém vir me ver justo no dia em que sairia, somente Carlisle e Esme estavam lá.

- Que bom que vai pra casa filha. – dizia Esme me esmagando em um abraço apertado.

- Queria que Erick fosse comigo, terei que vir coletar leite todos os dias, será bom assim aproveito para vê-lo.

- Vai ser mesmo muito bom pra vocês dois. – disse Carlisle me abraçando. – Vamos? – somente assenti.

- Edward teve uma reunião importante Bella, mas disse que viria mais tarde. – explicava Esme ao nos aproximarmos da casa.

- Tudo bem Esme, não tem problema, sei o quanto são ocupados e... – estanquei ao entrar na sala que estava repleta de flores, havia uma faixa, escrito "Te amamos Bella". Estavam todos lá Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose. Edward tinha um lindo bouquet de tulipas e lírios nas mãos, ele veio até mim e me envolveu em seus braços.

- Seja muito bem vinda, Bella. – falou depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Meu anjo, meu amor.

- São as minhas preferidas. – disse pegando o lindo bouquet.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou roçando seu a ponta do nariz no meu, depositando um beijo bem ali.

- E eu amo você.

- Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou Alice, corei ao me lembrar que todos estavam lá.

- Adorei! – falei me soltando de Edward a abraçando bem apertado, cumprimentei a todos, voltando para os braços dele.

- Minha namorada não é linda mãe? –Edward dizia me abraçando por trás beijando meu pescoço.

- Sim filho, ela é linda e estou muito feliz por vocês. – Esme veio até nós e nos abraçou, depositando um beijo em cada um. – Seu irmão lhe trouxe um presente e tanto filho.

- Eu sei mãe. – respondeu me apertando em seus braços.

Edward ia comigo todos os dias ao hospital, quer dizer me encontrava lá, já que ainda não tinha voltado ao trabalho, Erick completava dez dias de nascido, estávamos indo ver nosso pequeno quando o médico nos abordou.

- Senhor Cullen, precisamos conversar. – estava sério, muito sério.

- Algum problema doutor Stevens?

- Estava indo ligar para o senhor e sua namorada...

- O que aconteceu doutor? – havia acontecido algo, eu podia sentir. – Porque estava indo ligar para ele?

- Sinto muito Isabella, mas Erick não resistiu, veio a óbito há aproximadamente meia hora.

- Oh não... Isso não. – Edward me apertou em seus braços, ficamos um tempo ali um consolando o outro, havíamos perdido nosso pequeno, nosso anjinho.

- Podemos vê-lo? – pediu ao doutor Stevens.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, queremos nos despedir dele. – o médico assentiu nos levando até ele.

- Adeus meu amor, seu tio vai cuidar de você Erick, onde quer que estejam sei que ele vai cuidar de você meu anjinho. – falei depositando um beijo em sua cabecinha, sabíamos que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas mesmo assim a dor era insuportável. Edward o pegou nos braços e falou com ele, o beijou e se despediu também dizendo que o amava muito.

- O papai te ama muito filho, fique em paz Erick. – dizia em prantos.

Esme estava inconsolável, o enterro foi bem simples e só com a família e os amigos mais íntimos, quer dizer, não tão íntimos. Ellen e Johan estavam lá, assim como Lilian e Alfred, Alec, Jess e Mike, Angie e Ben.

Edward teve que se manter afastado o que foi ainda mais doloroso, Rose e Alice estavam ao meu lado, assim como Esme e Carlisle. Havia uma senhora ao seu lado, o que impedia Tanya de se aproximar, me perguntava quem seria ela? O tratava com tanto carinho, o amparava e acariciava seus cabelos, Edward a abraçou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Eu tinha nas mãos o Snoop que ele havia dado para Erick no natal, sobre o pequeno caixão branco os sapatinhos que Alice havia me dado de presente. Não disse nada e Edward também não, havíamos nos despedido dele no hospital. Esme disse algumas palavras assim como Alice, mas foi as de Carlisle que mais me tocou.

Meu pequeno foi enterrado ao lado de Erick, todos pensavam se tratar de pai e filho, só quem sabia realmente da verdade entendia minha dor e a de Edward. O que me consolava era a certeza de que Erick estava com ele, cuidando dele.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV EDWARD**

A morte de nosso pequeno mexeu muito comigo, Bella parecia lidar melhor com aquilo do que eu. No enterro tivemos que nos manter afastados, queria estar com ela, mas os amigos de Bella estavam lá, Tanya também foi, Ellen e Johan, Lilian e Alfred e mais alguns amigos da família, afinal para a grande maioria, se tratava do filho de Erick, ali. Mas era o meu filho, meu e de Bella.

Charlotte estava ao meu lado, me amparando o que foi bom, pois manteve Tanya afastada. Bella estava abatida, segurava com força o bichinho que dei a Erick no natal, antes mesmo de nascer. Sobre o pequeno caixão branco os sapatinhos que Alice havia dado.

Aos poucos as pessoas deixaram o cemitério, Bella continuava ali, parada diante da sepultura do meu irmão e do nosso pequeno. Ainda tinha aquele bichinho nas mãos, me aproximei dela ficando ao seu lado, já que Tanya ainda estava por lá, assim como Jacob e os outros.

- Como você está? – perguntei tocando de leve sua mão, foi somente um roçar.

- Tenho certeza de que Erick vai cuidar dele, seu irmão o desejava tanto. – disse com os olhos fixos nas lapides. – Eles se foram, mas me deixaram você. – sua voz saiu embargada, minha vontade era de envolvê-la em meus braços.

- Bella? – Jacob a chamou se aproximando, minha mandíbula travou e minhas mãos serraram-se em punho. – Venha Bella, vamos embora.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco Jake, pode ir. Obrigada. – agradeceu colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Quer que eu fique? – revirei os olhos impaciente, dei graças por estar de óculos escuros.

- Prefiro ficar sozinha. – disse somente, ele assentiu saindo.

- Ele não te dá folga. – as palavras saíram antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar. Bella me lançou um olhar significativo.

- É mesmo? Acho que Tanya não veio por minha causa, tão pouco pelo meu filho. – revidou me dando as costas, indo para junto dos meus pais. Ellen a abraçava e dizia o quanto sentia por ela e pelo bebê, assim foi com Lilian e outras, estávamos na casa dos meus pais, em Forks.

- Meus pêsames querida, sinto muito. – disse Charlotte, Bella assentiu somente. – Sou Charlotte, fui babá dos meninos e da pequena Alice, agora cuido de Edward, sou sua governanta.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Charlotte...

- Me chame de Charlotte, menina. – as duas se abraçaram carinhosamente, sorri ao vê-las juntas.

- Vejo que já conheceu Charlotte. – Alice disse se aproximando. – Não deixe esse jeitinho meigo te enganar Bella, ela só tem olhos para Edward, ele sempre foi seu preferido.

- Oh! Não diga uma coisa dessas Alice, sempre amei a todos sem exceção, até mesmo a peste do Emmett. Seu irmão foi morar sozinho e precisava de alguém pra tomar conta dele. – sorri ao ver Alice revirar os olhos.

-Parece que aquela velha insuportável só não vai com a minha cara, não é? – Tanya ironizou se aproximando, tinha um copo de wisk nas mãos.

- O que faz aqui Tanya? – perguntei olhando para os lados, pra ver se havia alguém por perto.

- Somos amigos Edward, conheço sua família desde pequena, seus pais devem estar sofrendo e tudo por culpa daquela garota.

- Ela não teve culpa de nada. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Está enganando a todos, será que não se dá conta disso Ed?

- Para com isso.

- Tanya? – a voz de Rose soou irônica, Emm estava ao seu lado. – O que faz aqui? Pensei que não gostasse de Bella? – disse na lata.

- E não gosto, pra mim não passa de uma mosca morta que se faz de coitadinha para dar o bote, ainda vão me dar razão.

- Vira o disco Tanya. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Onde está aquele grude da sua namorada? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Não é de sua conta. – respondi atravessado, varri a sala atrás de Bella e nada, ela havia sumido. – Com licença. – pedi saindo de lá.

- Alice, viu a Bella? – perguntei já que minha irmã estava com ela há pouco.

- Não, ela deve estar por aqui? – falou olhando pela sala. – O que Tanya queria com você? – falou me olhando torto.

- Me aporrinhar, por quê?

- Acho bom mantê-la longe de Bella e se eu fosse você, também me manteria bem longe.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Confia em mim maninho, sei o que estou dizendo. – disse mexendo na minha gravada. – Vá procurar Bella. - a procurei pela casa toda e nada, parecia que Bella havia desaparecido.

- Mãe viu a Bella? Já olhei pela casa toda e nada dela.

- Olhou no quarto de Erick? – assenti somente. – A sala de música? – assenti novamente. – Dê uma olhada no jardim, Bella adora ficar ali. - minha mãe tinha razão, ela estava na varanda com o olhar fixo no jardim.

- Estava te procurando, você sumiu. – falei me aproximando dela.

- Não agüentava mais ficar ali, ouvindo as pessoas falar de coisas que não sabem, nem sequer fazem idéia.

- Não podemos culpá-los, não é? – disse dando com meu ombro no dela.

- Tem razão. – ela soltou um longo suspiro. – Não sabia que morava com sua babá. – mudou de assunto completamente, Bella segurava o riso.

- Ela foi minha babá, é minha governanta, coloca ordem na casa pra mim. – me defendi.

- Charlotte me contou que cuida de você. – com certeza estava curtindo com a minha cara. –Achei tão bonitinho.

- Vou te mostrar o que é bonitinho. – falei infiltrando minha mão por seus cabelos encontrando sua nuca a puxando pra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado. Ao tocar de nossas línguas o desejo explodiu em ambos e o beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso e ardente.

- Ficou... Maluco! – soltou arfante, seus lábios estavam levemente inchados devido a intensidade do beijo. – A casa está cheia de gente.

- Não resisti... – depositei outro beijo em seus lábios. – Eu não consigo resistir a você Isabella. – um sorriso maroto se formou seus lábios

- Folgo em saber... – falou roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Posso usar isso em meu benefício.

- Use e abuse de mim o quanto quiser... - mordi seu lábio inferior o prendendo entre os dentes. – Prometo não resistir. – desta vez foi Bella quem me beijou.

Bella voltou ao trabalho, insisti pra que ficasse em casa mais alguns dias, mas não teve jeito era teimosa demais. A campanha da Natural Beauty foi lançada, tentei impedir que as fotos fossem divulgadas, mas tanto Bella quanto os outros disseram que seria loucura. E lá estava ela, em revistas e jornais espalhada por toda a cidade.

Por insistência de Bella nosso relacionamento era mantido em segredo absoluto, segundo ela evitaríamos aborrecimentos desnecessários, o que realmente importava é que meus pais e nossos amigos sabiam.

- Porque não contou sobre nós aos seus amigos? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

-Eu adoro a Jess, mas ela não tem freio na língua e em questão de minutos todos na empresa estariam sabendo. Talvez eu conte para Angie, mas ainda não tenho certeza. – dizia enquanto preenchia alguns formulários, estávamos em seu quarto na casa dos meus pais.

- Não vai contar para o seu amiguinho? – ela parou o que estava fazendo virando-se pra mim, sua cara não era nada boa.

- Qual o seu problema com Jake? – perguntou séria.

- Todos! – respondi me ajeitando na cama, ela estava sentada diante da escrivaninha. – Ele ta a fim de você e não esconde isso de ninguém.

- Deixei claro quando saímos, que minha amizade era o que eu poderia oferecer a ele, nada mais que isso.

- E você acreditou nele?

- Sim, Jake disse que pra ele tudo bem, qual o seu problema, Edward?

- Não gosto dele cercando você, me incomoda. –seus olhos se estreitaram, Bella bufou alto, os revirando em seguida.

- Você é mesmo incrível. – disse se levantando, levou as mãos à cintura e ficou me encarando com aquele nariz empinadinho, ficava ainda mais linda bravinha. – Como tem coragem de me dizer isso com aquela ruiva dos infernos te cercando a todo instante.

- Ela não fica me cercando Bella, nunca mais a procurei e...

- Pode até ser... – foi minha vez de semicerrar os olhos. – Mas aquela mulher vive enfiada em sua sala meu caro, não desgruda de você um instante...

- Trabalhamos juntos Bella, Tanya trabalha comigo no planejamento e é minha sócia na agência, temos negócios juntos...

- Sei bem os negócios que tem com ela, Edward, não me tome por idiota. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Já disse que não voltei a procurá-la, desde que ficamos juntos aquela noite... – me levantei, ficando diante dela. – Jamais estive com ela, não dessa forma.

- Mas esteve com Lauren, não esteve? Não minta pra mim, por favor. – disse com um fio de voz e os olhos fixos aos meus

- Foi só uma vez. – seus olhos se fecharam e uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto. – Ellen disse que ela me esperava lá em cima e quando cheguei, Lauren estava nua me esperando...

- Não quero saber. – falou tapando os ouvidos.

- Não tive como evitar... – insisti segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Era em você que eu pensava enquanto estava com ela Bella, era você que estava em minha mente naquele momento.

- E acha que merece um prêmio por isso?

- Não, só quero que entenda. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios e fui distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto. – Eu te amo, não fica assim, Bella.

- O que posso dizer? Sabia perfeitamente em que estava me metendo Edward, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha vontade de torcer seu pescoço.

- Bella, eu...

- Cala a boca Edward... – falou séria. – Cala essa boca e me beija. – pediu mandona, me puxando pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Acha que podemos ir este fim de semana para Hanover? – perguntou depois de um tempo, estávamos deitados em sua cama, trocando beijos e carícias.

- Sem problemas, Emm está louco pra ir. – ela riu meneando a cabeça. – Porque ta rindo?

- Posso imaginar o que vocês devem ter aprontado por lá. – dizia entre risos.

- Está fazendo um mau juízo de mim senhorita Swan. – me fiz de ofendido.

- Pra cima de mim senhor Cullen. – falou debochada.

No dia seguinte falei com Jazz e pedi que providenciasse as passagens para evitar comentários desnecessários. Emm estava eufórico, doido pra rever o pessoal.

- Já faz quatro anos Emm, acha mesmo que vai ter algum conhecido por lá? – Jazz disse divertido.

- Sempre tem cara, somos lendas em Dartmouth, meu caro. – ele realmente se orgulhava daquilo.

- Quem é lenda em Dartmouth? – perguntou Alice entrando em minha sala sem bater ou sequer ser anunciada.

- Nós três. – responde a anta.

-Pelo que me lembro eram os três safados de Dartmouth, meu caro. – retrucou lançando um olhar significativo para seu namorado. – Já providenciei tudo, o vôo é sexta às 11h30min, acho bom os três remanejarem a agenda, e agora se as lendas de Dartmouth me derem licença, vou me retirar. – falou debochada.

- Viu o que fez? – ralhou Jazz. – Ela ficou uma fera.

- Mas a tampinha não disse nada. – retrucou Emm.

- E precisa? Não conhece Alice, aquele olhar diz tudo. – não contive o riso com a cara que Jazz fez.

- Ta com medo do projeto de gente? – soltou Emm entre risos, Jazz o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Vão rindo vocês dois, quero ver quando Bella souber sobre a lenda de Dartmouth... – me calei no mesmo instante. – E Rose vai adorar saber dessa sua empolgação. – pensei que os olhos de Emmett fossem saltar.

- Acho bom voltarmos ao serviço, já que vazamos sexta e ninguém vem trabalhar. – lembrei os dois.

**POV BELLA**

Alice disse que iríamos sexta para Hanover, liguei para Harry avisando que passaria por lá para vê-lo. Confesso que estava animada, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa de voltar lá, ainda mais voltar sem Erick.

Quando vim para Forks com Erick, viemos de classe executiva e agora estava indo de primeira classe. A aeromoça era só sorrisos para Edward e aquilo me incomodou e muito, durante a viagem assistimos a um filme juntos, mas acabei adormecendo. Quando acordei Edward mexia em seu notebook.

- Boa tarde dorminhoca. – brincou piscando pra mim.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – ele olhou em seu relógio. – Aproximadamente duas horas.

- Nossa! Tudo isso?

- Não esquenta, ainda falta uma hora aproximadamente.

- O que você ta fazendo?

-Respondendo alguns e-mails, dando uma olhada na bolsa, revisando meus investimentos, por quê?

- Por nada, curiosidade. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ansiosa? – perguntou fechando seu computador, voltando sua atenção pra mim.

- Ansiosa não é bem a palavra, me sinto estranha. – ele franziu o cenho. – É estranho estar de volta, ainda mais sem ele. Havíamos saído daqui para passar um final de semana e já se passaram cinco meses.

- Estou aqui Bella, com você, nós estamos. – disse acariciando meu rosto, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

-Eu sei, e sou grata por isso, acredite. – falei fazendo o mesmo. – É que estar aqui me faz lembrar de coisas que eu queria esquecer.

- Acredite Bella, eu sei meu anjo. – ele me puxou pra si e me aninhei em seus braços, Edward depositava beijos no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos, o que me fez adormecer novamente. Despertei ao anunciarem o pouso no aeroporto de Hanover, Emmett alugou um carro, Edward e eu fomos de taxi, já que ele usaria o carro de Erick.

- Juanes, como vai? – o cumprimentei, ele sempre foi muito simpático comigo.

- Oh meu Deus! Bella? – soltou surpreso em me ver. – Lamento o que houve filha, lamento muito, gostava de verdade daquele garoto danado.

- Eu sei Juanes, e ele gostava muito de você, acredite. – depositei um beijo em seu rosto, o deixando todo sem graça. Juanes era o porteiro do prédio, deveria ter aproximadamente uns quarenta anos, era de descendência latina, gordinho e meio careca, uma pessoa sensacional. – Este é Edward Cullen...

- Oh sim, como vai? Faz tempo que não vem a Hanover. – ele o conhecia?

- O conhece? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Quem não conhece Edward, Emmett e Jasper? São uma lenda em Dartmouth, não sabia? – olhei para os três que tinham um sorriso amarelo nos lábios e pela cara das duas aquilo não as agradavam em nada.

- Bom, eu não estudei em Dartmouth, nem sequer passei perto de lá, então não me culpem por não saber. Podemos ir? – falei apontando a direção do elevador. – Quer dizer que são uma lenda?

- Bella, eu...

- Nem se de ao trabalho Edward... – disse o cortando. - Tenho certeza que não vou querer saber o porquê é uma lenda, prefiro ficar na ignorância, acredite.

- Sorte a sua, temos que conviver com isso. – resmungou Rose lançando um olhar mortal para Emmett, Alice não olhava muito diferente para Jazz.

- Nunca ouviram o ditado? A ignorância às vezes é uma benção. – Edward revirou os olhos, o elevador parou e fiquei séria de repente, a chave estava em minhas mãos, mas me faltava coragem para abri-lo.

-Quer que eu faça isso pra você? – Alice perguntou a tomando da minha mão, assenti sentindo Edward me apertar contra si. - Nossa! Como está diferente. – soltou ao passar pela porta.

- Quando me disse que faria algumas mudanças, não sabia que seriam tantas. – comentou Edward, olhando por tudo.

- Ele transformou o closet do quarto principal em sala de revelação...

- Era o meu quarto! – Alice reclamou fazendo biquinho. – Adorava aquele closet.

- Se tornou o quarto de hóspedes, tem o quarto dele e o meu.

-Ficamos com o de hóspedes. – Alice disparou. - Fica com o dele Emm?

- Sem problemas. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Posso ficar com você? – Edward perguntou sussurrado em meu ouvido.

- Deve. – respondi me encolhendo. – Bom, todos vocês conhecem a casa então, fiquem a vontade. – disse rebocando Edward para o meu quarto.

- Você tem um teclado. – disse assim que entrou no quarto.

- Erick me deu em meu aniversário, disse que me ajudaria a compor. – fui em direção a janela a abrindo.

-Ele estava certo. – afirmou dedilhando algumas teclas, piscando pra mim em seguida. – Amanhã cedo ligo para a empresa de mudança. – ele veio em minha direção envolvendo minha cintura. – Vai facilitar as coisas. – sussurrou roçando a ponta do nariz na curvatura do meu pescoço, me causando arrepios contínuos.

- Edward... – soltei arfante, desde aquela noite, nunca mais transamos, meu corpo ardia de desejo, uma vontade louca de senti-lo outra vez. Ele colou seu corpo ao meu e pude sentir o quanto estava excitado, o que me fez soltar outro gemido. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo excitante, senti sua mão se infiltrar pela minha blusa encontrando meu seio, joguei meu braço para trás envolvendo seu pescoço. Sua outra mão me tocou sobre o jeans e novamente gemi entre o beijo.

- Bella... – gemeu me virando pra si voltando a me beijar com voracidade, nos devorávamos praticamente, caímos sobre a cama e batidas na porta fez com que nos apartássemos.

- Bella?- a voz de Alice veio do outro lado.

- Mais que merda! – Edward soltou caindo de costas sobre o colchão. – Essa tampinha me paga. – sorri me recomponho indo atender a porta.

- O que foi Alice? – ela me deu uma boa olhada e um sorrisinho sinistro se fez em seus lábios.

- Estamos com fome e sua geladeira está vazia. – reclamou. - Deixem isso pra mais tarde, aguardamos vocês dois na sala. – disse saindo em seguida, me virei para seu irmão que ainda estava jogado na cama com o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- É...

- Me de um minuto, por favor. – pediu respirando fundo, sorri indo em direção ao closet, aproveitei e mudei de roupa, coloquei uma coisa mais leve, uma leggin e camiseta.

- Quer trocar de roupa? – perguntei saindo do closet, Edward me olhava de cima abaixo com um olhar faminto.

- Ta querendo me torturar Bella? – ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, seus olhos exalavam desejo.

- Temos que ir senão sua irmã vai voltar. – ao me aproximar, ele me puxou me colocando entre suas pernas, tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz. – Edward... Temos que ir.

- Vamos ficar aqui, só nós dois. – seus lábios haviam abandonado os meus, deslizano pela minha pele, ele distribuia beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Ela vai voltar e sabe disso. – eu estava arfante, minhas mãos seguravam seus cabelos com força. - Te recompenso mais tarde. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, moredendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – novamente Edward puxou o ar com força, respirou fundo algumas vezes e por fim nos juntamos as outros.

**POV EDWARD**

Um mês havia se passado desde o parto de Bella e não via a hora daquele bendito resguardo acabar. A última vez que eu havia transado foi com Lauren, naquele bendito jantar, estava na seca e ainda por cima tinha que me esquivar das investidas de Tanya, ultimamente eu andava fugindo dela.

Bella dormiu a viagem toda praticamente, e o pouco que se manteve acordada, me pareceu nervosa e um tanto ansiosa. Contou que se sentia estranha por estar voltando sem Erick, que haviam saído para passar um final de semana e já haviam se passado cinco meses desde que saiu de Hanover.

Optei por um taxi, usaria o carro de Erick e depois o enviaria para Forks, a cidade não havia mudado em nada praticamente, uma coisa ou outra. Bella foi me apresentar ao porteiro, o homem parecia me conhecer, mas sinceramente não me lembrava dele.

- Oh sim, como vai? Faz tempo que não vem a Hanover. – disse estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

- O conhece? – ela perguntou olhando para o homem gordinho, baixo em um tanto calvo de origem latina.

- Quem não conhece Edward, Emmett e Jasper? São uma lenda em Dartmouth, não sabia? – Bella olhou para nós três com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Bom, eu não estudei em Dartmouth, nem sequer passei perto de lá, então não me culpem por não saber. Podemos ir? – falou indicando a direção dos elevadores, assim que entramos disparou. – Quer dizer que são uma lenda? – a conhecia bem pra saber que estava sendo sarcástica.

- Bella, eu...

- Nem se de ao trabalho Edward... – tentei me explicar, mas Bella me cortou. - Tenho certeza que não vou querer saber o porquê é uma lenda, prefiro ficar na ignorância, acredite.

- Sorte a sua, temos que conviver com isso. – a loira falou entre os dentes fuzilando o namorado com o olhar, assim como minha irmã.

- Nunca ouviram o ditado?- disse Bella. - A ignorância às vezes é uma benção. – revirei os olhos bufando, aquilo ainda iria me dar trabalho. Quando o elevador parou Bella ficou tensa e séria, tinha as chaves nas mãos, mas não se movia, Alice pediu as chaves e o abriu.

- Nossa! Como está diferente. – soltou ao passar pela porta, realmente estava bem diferente, meu irmão havia mudado muita coisa.

- Quando me disse que faria algumas mudanças, não sabia que seriam tantas. – falei entrando com a minha bolsa e a de Bella que olhava saudosa pra tudo ali, ela explicou pro cima as alterações que foram feitas desde que nos mudamos dali. Alice preferiu ficar em seu antigo quarto com Jazz, Emm ficaria no de Erick, com Rose.

- Posso ficar com você? – perguntei de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido.

- Deve. – respondeu se encolhendo. – Bom, vocês conhecem a casa então, fiquem a vontade. – disse me puxando para o quarto, aquele quarto continuava igual, havia um teclado no canto do quarto.

- Você tem um teclado. – falei indo em direção a ele, enquanto Bella abria as janelas.

- Erick me deu em meu aniversário, disse que me ajudaria a compor.

-Ele estava certo. – afirmei dedilhando algumas teclas, pisquei pra ela que sorriu encabulada. – Amanhã cedo ligo para a empresa de mudança. – a envolvi sua cintura agora bem feita. – Vai facilitar as coisas. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a provocando, estava louco de desejo.

- Edward... – soltou arfante, colei meu corpo ao dela, Bella notou o quanto estava excitado, voltei a beijá-la com ainda mais desejo, trocamos carícias eu a tocava e ela me tocava. Eu precisava dela, precisava tê-la novamente. Caímos sobre a cama em um amasso delicioso, Bella se apartou ao ouvir batidas na porta. Praticamente rosnei ao ouvir a voz de Alice, o que ela queria aqui droga!

- Mais que merda! – grunhi me deixando cair no colchão. – Essa tampinha me paga. – Bella sorriu se recompondo, se levantou indo até a porta, puxei o travesseiro o colocando sobre o rosto, minha vontade era de berrar tamanha raiva que estava.

- O que foi Alice?

- Estamos com fome e sua geladeira está vazia. – resmungou, e por isso corta o meu barato? - Deixem isso pra mais tarde, aguardamos vocês dois na sala. – a ouvi dizer, eu continuava com o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- É...

- Me de um minuto, por favor. – pedi com a voz abafada, estava tentando me concentrar e fazer meu amigo se acalmar um pouco, me sentei na beira da cama respirando fundo.

- Quer trocar de roupa? – Bella perguntou saindo do closet usando uma calça que moldava completamente seu corpo com uma camiseta justinha, estava linda, deliciosamente linda. Senti meu amigo se animar de novo.

- Ta querendo me torturar Bella?

- Temos que ir senão sua irmã vai voltar. – ela ignorou o que eu havia dito, se aproximou de mim, a puxei colocando-a entre as minhas pernas voltando a beijá-la, praticamente devorando seus lábios. – Edward... Temos que ir. – disse arfante.

- Vamos ficar aqui, só nós dois. – pedi distribuindo beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Ela vai voltar e sabe disso. – teimou, com suas mãos em meus cabelos, os segurando com força. - Te recompenso mais tarde. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, moredendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Promete... – gemi sentindo uma fisgada na virilha, tamanha minha excitação.

- Prometo. – puxei o ar com força, respirei fundo enquanto Bella ria, depois de ter acalmado os ânimos nos juntamos aos outros.

- Até que em fim... – disse Emm quando surgimos na porta da sala. – Estamos famintos aqui, não podem deixar pra transar depois?

- Deveria deixar você morrer de fome, assim me livraria de você e seus comentários inconvenientes. – retrucou Bella.

- Ui! Acho que atrapalhou a transa deles Alice. - provocou o animal. – Se tivessem transado, o humor da Bella estaria um pouco melhor.

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina Emmett.

- Dá pra parar vocês dois? – Rose pediu impaciente. – Estamos famintos, o que acham de pedir alguma coisa?

- A gente pode sair pra comer, depois podemos aproveitar e passar no Dixe's. – disse Bella. – Preciso falar com Harry. – todos acabaram topando, Alice, Rose e Bella se trancaram no nosso quarto e fui praticamente expulso de lá.

- Vá se arrumar no quarto com Jazz, ou no banheiro social. – dizia minha irmã colocando minha bolsa pra fora.

- Como um ser tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante? – falei com vontade de torcer seu pescoço, a debochada deu de língua pra mim fechando a porta na minha cara. Acabei tomando meu banho e me troquei no banheiro social mesmo, estávamos a mais de uma hora aguardando as três beldades.

- EU TO COM FOME! – gritou Emmett. – Será que dá pra ser hoje?

-JÁ ESTAMOS SAINDO EMM, NÃO TORRA! – sua namorada berrou de dentro do quarto.

Alice saiu sacudindo suas madeixas curtas, seu vestido era roxo e ia até o meio da coxa, o que não agradou em nada meu cunhado. O de Rose era vermelho com um decote bem generoso e tão curto quanto o de Alice, Emm a olhava embasbacado. O de Bella era preto, justinho no busto, valorizando seus seios, as costas praticamente nuas, o tecido era leve e caia moldando perfeitamente suas belas curvas, descendo até o meio de sua coxa. Era difícil acreditar que há pouco mais de um mês, ela estava grávida.

- Uau! Vocês estão um arraso. – soltou Emm indo pra junto de Rose.

- Está linda Alie. – disse Jazz fazendo o mesmo.

- Definitivamente você ta querendo me matar. – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios em seguida.

- Não acha que está muito curto? – perguntou ajeitando o vestido que estava simplesmente perfeito nela.

- Está linda, muito linda. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo e alguns fios escapavam.

- Vamos? Aqui está à chave do carro de Erick, os documentos ficam no quebra sol. – avisou me entregando as chaves.

Fomos a um restaurante onde costumávamos freqüentar quando morávamos aqui, depois fomos ao Dixe's, um homem se aproximou de nós e Bella foi ao seu encontro.

- Pensei que tivesse me abandonado sua danada. – disse a abraçando. – Sinto muito filha, aquele garoto faz muita falta.

- E vem dizer isso pra mim, Harry. – Bella sorriu voltando para junto de mim. – Este é Edward irmão de Erick.

- Oi Harry. – nos conhecíamos, afinal fui cliente assíduo durante quatro anos.

- Edward! Sinto muito por seu irmão.

- Eu também, acredite, se lembra de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper?

-Claro que sim, como estão?

- Bem Harry, na medida do possível. – respondeu minha irmã.

- Vai mesmo embora Bella? Não quer ficar por aqui, sabe que sempre terá um lugar aqui pra você. – ele parecia gostar mesmo dela.

- Obrigada Harry, mas estou refazendo minha vida em Forks...

-Entendo, mas será que pode nos dar a honra de ouvi-la pela última vez? – ele a pegou de surpresa. – Por favor, Bella, sabe o quanto Erick adorava vê-la naquele palco.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Vai lá e arrasa. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Posso roubá-la de você um pouco. – Harry pediu em um tom divertido.

- Me devolvendo depois, não tem problemas.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco. – Bella disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios o qual tratei de aprofundar. Harry nos colocou em uma das mesas próximas ao palco, o lugar estava lotado. Bella subiu tímida ao palco, Harry segurava sua mão.

- Ele gosta mesmo dela, não acha? – disse Alice ao meu lado.

- Isso é bom, ela parece nervosa.

- Sabe o quanto Bella é tímida Edward, é natural. – somente assenti voltando minha atenção para o palco.

- Boa noite galera! – Harry disse agitando o pessoal ali. – Quem aqui se lembra da nossa gata aqui? – ele apontou para Bella que acenou timidamente. – Pois é! Essa garota linda vai nos deixar, pedi a ela que nos presenteasse com sua bela voz. Peço uma salva de palmas para Isabella Swan, a nossa Bella.

- Minha Bella meu caro. – o corrigi, os quatro olharam pra mim de um jeito estranho.

- O que foi? Ela é minha e não deles. – Rose revirou os olhos e Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça. Bella foi até um cara da banda que lhe entregou um violão, se aproximando do microfone que estava no pedestal.

- Essa música eu fiz pouco tempo depois que cheguei a Hanover, era a preferida de Erick. Essa é pra você meu amigo, onde quer que esteja. – disse visivelmente emocionada. - **The Climb **– Bella dedilhou o violão soltando a voz.

Eu quase posso ver  
Esse sonho que estou sonhando.  
Mas há uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizendo que  
Eu nunca irei alcançá-lo.

Cada passo que estou dando  
Cada movimento que eu faço  
Parece perdido sem nenhuma direção  
Minha fé está abalada  
Mas eu, eu tenho que continuar tentando.  
Tenho que manter minha cabeça erguida.

Sempre haverá outra montanha  
Eu sempre vou querer movê-la  
Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
Às vezes eu vou ter que perder  
Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado  
É a escalada.

Ela estava linda lá em cima, começou tímida, mas foi se soltando.

As lutas que estou enfrentando  
As oportunidades que estou tendo  
Às vezes podem me jogar no chão  
Mas não, eu não estou rompendo  
Eu posso até não saber  
Mas este são os momentos que eu vou lembrar mais e  
Só tenho que continuar  
E eu, eu tenho que ser forte  
Apenas continuar insistindo, pois

Sempre haverá outra montanha  
Eu sempre vou querer movê-la  
Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
Às vezes eu vou ter que perder  
Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado  
É a escalada.

Sempre haverá outra montanha  
Eu sempre vou querer movê-la  
Sempre vai ser uma batalha difícil  
Às vezes eu vou ter que perder  
Não é sobre o quão rápido chegarei lá  
Não é sobre o que está me esperando do outro lado  
É a escalada.

Continue em movimento  
Continue escalando  
Mantenha a fé  
Querido  
É tudo sobre  
É tudo sobre a escalada  
Mantenha a fé  
Mantenha a sua fé

A galera a aplaudiu e muito, Rose e Alice soltavam uns gritinhos ensurdecedores, já Emm e Jazz assoviavam, quanto a mim, olhava pra ela fascinado, completamente apaixonado e orgulhoso dela.

- Ela é demais não acham? – dizia Alice aplaudindo sem parar, novamente Bella agradeceu.

- Harry havia me pedido pra cantar uma música, gostaria de pedir licença a todos vocês...

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Rose.

- Sei lá, como eu vou saber.

- Para cantar uma canção que diz perfeitamente como me sinto com relação a uma pessoa muito, mas muito especial. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, como se tivesse lembrado algo engraçado. – Um homem admirável, não só por sua beleza, mas pelo ser humano que é, inteligente, descolado... O homem dos sonhos de nove entre dez mulheres...

- Ela ta falando de mim? – soltou Emm levando um tapa de Rose.

- Cala a boca Emm. – exigiu Alice.

- O meu sonho, o homem que eu amo. - seu olhar encontrou o meu e meu coração parecia que iria explodir tamanha felicidade que eu sentia. – Essa música expressa exatamente o que sinto quando sorri pra mim. – disse piscando pra mim, aquilo foi tão sexy, mal pude crer mo que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Isso sim é que é uma declaração de amor. – dizia Alice ao meu lado, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. **WHEN I SEE YOU SMILE – WHITESNAKE.**

Algumas vezes eu me perguntei se eu conseguiria ir até o fim

Por esse mundo sem você

Eu simplesmente não teria idéia

Porque às vezes parece

Que este mundo está chegando perto de mim

E não há meio de livrar-se

E então eu vejo você me alcançar

Às vezes eu quero desistir, quero doar-me

Quero cessar a luta

E então vejo você querido

E aí tudo está bem

Tudo está bem

Quando vejo você sorrir, posso encarar o mundo

Você sabe que posso fazer qualquer coisa

Quando vejo você sorrir

Eu vejo um raio de luz

Eu o vejo brilhando através da chuva

Quando eu vejo você sorrir, oh quando eu vejo você sorrir

Para mim, yeah

Querido, não há coisa alguma nesse mundo que poderia fazer

O que o toque da sua mão pode fazer

É como nada que já tenha conhecido

E quando a chuva está caindo, eu não sinto

Porque você está aqui agora

E um olhar pra você, querido, será tudo de que precisarei

É tudo de que precisarei

Quando vejo você sorrir, posso encarar o mundo

Você sabe que posso fazer qualquer coisa

Quando vejo você sorrir

Eu vejo um raio de luz

Eu o vejo brilhando através da chuva

Quando eu vejo você sorrir, querido

Querida quando eu vejo você sorrir

Para mim

Ela cantava o tempo todo com seus olhos cravados aos meus, meu coração batia tão forte e tão acelerado.

-Isso é que é paixão. – brincou Emm.

- Bella te ama mesmo, Edward. – disse Jazz tocando meu ombro.

- E eu a amo Jazz, a amo mais que tudo, muito mais do que poderia julgar.

Às vezes eu quero desistir, quero doar-me

Quero cessar a luta

E então vejo você querida e aí tudo está bem

Hey, tudo está bem

Tudo está bem

Quando vejo você sorrir, posso encarar o mundo

Você sabe que posso fazer qualquer coisa

Quando vejo você sorrir

Eu vejo um raio de luz

Eu o vejo brilhando através da chuva, sim

Quando vejo você sorrir

Sim, posso encarar o mundo, você sabe que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa agora

Quando vejo você sorrir

Querida, quando eu vejo você sorrir

Sorrir para mim

- Obrigada pessoal, boa noite! – Bella disse se despedindo, entregou o violão a um cara da banda, descendo do palco, vindo em nossa direção, me levantei indo ao seu encontro, Bella jogou-se em meus braços.

- Gostou? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Amei, ficou linda na sua voz, linda como você minha menina. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, eu queria que Bella sentisse o quanto a amava, que pra mim ela era tudo, simplesmente tudo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV BELLA**

Cantei com meus olhos fixos aos dele, que brilhavam intensamente, ainda mais que o normal. Havia acabado de me declarar diante de todos ali, foi loucura eu sei, mas estava disposta a arriscar todas as minhas fichas nele. Edward havia se tornado fundamental, essencial pra mim, não tinha mais como negar. Agradeci ao publico e desci indo para junto dele, que se levantou vindo ao meu encontro.

- Gostou? – perguntei receosa.

- Amei, ficou linda em sua voz, linda como você minha menina. – disse me beijando da forma como somente ele sabia fazer, era um beijo apaixonado, cheio de desejo, paixão, mas havia algo mais ali. Pude sentir amor, muito amor naquele beijo.

-Wow! – nos apartamos ao ouvirmos as pessoas gritarem em uníssono, riamos e nos divertíamos, os seis batendo um papo gostoso, eu contava a eles as coisas que Erick costumava aprontar por aqui quando.

- Ora, ora! – soltou Lian se aproximando da mesa com sua irmã e as sombras dela. – Pensei que nunca mais veria sua cara por aqui Swan.

- Não se preocupe Lian, só estou de passagem. – cuspi entre os dentes, aquele cara simplesmente me detestava e confesso que também não gostava nada dele, muito menos da irmã dele.

- Vejo que está muito bem acompanhada, garota. – Shelley disse praticamente devorando Edward com o olhar, ela usava um vestido curto e seus peitos praticamente saltavam pra fora do decote. – Não vai nos apresentar aos seus novos amigos?

- Algum problema Bella? – Edward perguntou me puxando ainda mais pra si.

- Nenhum, este é Lian. – falei o apresentando. – Amigo de Erick, este é Edward, irmão dele e aquela é Alice sua irmã, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper. – todos o cumprimentaram com um aceno somente. – Esta é Shelley, irmã mais velha de Lian, Maggie e Irina.

- Uau! Vejo que a beleza era coisa de família. – grunhiu a vadia sorrindo afetada para Edward.

- Com certeza! – concordou Irina. – Você consegue ser ainda mais lindo que Erick. – concluiu, minha vontade era de mandá-la a merda.

- Acho que já mataram sua curiosidade, será que pode nos dar licença? – fui direta, aquelas duas estavam dando em cima dele na cara dura e Maggie ficava secando Jazz de um jeito nada discreto.

- Sempre grossa, não é Swan?

- E você sempre atirada, não é Shelley. – retruquei, a loira me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Acabou com a vida de Erick, Swan. Se eu fosse você... – disse se voltando para Edward. – Tomaria muito cuidado, essa garota é encrenca. – cuspiu saindo em seguida.

- Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-lo... – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, praticamente esfregando aqueles peitos na nossa cara e lhe ofereceu um cartão. – Me procura quando vier a Hanover. – a vadia piscou pra ele e saiu rebolando, com as duas cretinas atrás dela.

"_**VADIA OFERECIDA!"**__ –_ gritei mentalmente, minha vontade era de arrancar o cartão da mão dele, mas me contive.

- De onde surgiu aquilo? – perguntou Rose chocada.

- Elas não gostam muito de mim e Lian, aquele definitivamente me odeia. – respondi dando de ombros, notei que Edward ainda tinha o cartão na mão.

- E porque diabos ele te odeia? – perguntou Jazz.

- Quando Erick me trouxe pra morar com ele, estava saindo com Lian que ficou furioso e rompeu o relacionamento, com certeza deve me culpar pela morte de Erick... Eles viviam discutindo por minha causa, Lian dizia que eu seria a ruína de Erick, e de certa forma ele tem razão...

- Jamais repita isso. – exigiu Alice me cortando, Edward estava calado, colocou o cartão sobre a mesa, pegou seu copo e virou sua vodka em um gole só.

- E o que aquela loira atirada tem haver com isso?Porque ela também parece não gostar de você. – comentou Rose.

- Shelley é irmã dele, acho que se doeu pelo irmão, ou simplesmente me odeia. – falei dando de ombros novamente, o silencio de Edward estava me incomodando, ele teria gostado de Shelley? Se interessado por ela? – Não seria a primeira.

O clima ficou no mínimo estranho depois daquilo, Edward já estava na quarta doze, continuava calado, sério e pensativo. A pista de dança foi aberta e as duas malucas praticamente me arrastaram pra lá.

- O que deu no seu irmão? –perguntei enquanto era rebocada para a pista.

- Edward amava Erick, mas a sexualidade dele sempre foi motivo de discussões entre os dois, levou um bom tempo pra ele aceitar, com Emm também foi assim.

- Entendo, por isso seu irmão se afastou de Erick?

- Edward não é preconceituoso Bella, longe disso, só é meio complicado pra ele esse assunto, logo ele ta de boa.

- Acha que ele pode ter se interessado por Shelley? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Quem? Aquela vadia oferecida? – seu tom era debochado, eu as acompanhava no ritmo da música. – Nem um pouco, acredite. –afirmou convicta. – Meu irmão só tem olhos pra você sua boba.

**POV EDWARD**

As palavras daquele cara ecoavam em minha mente, Bella explicou o porquê de tanta raiva e aquilo me incomodou e muito. Sabia perfeitamente sobre a opção sexual do meu irmão e respeitava sua escolha, mas ainda era difícil aceitar aquilo.

- E o que aquela loira atirada tem haver com isso, porque ela também parece não gostar de você. – comentou Rose.

- Shelley é irmã dele, acho que se doeu pelo irmão, ou simplesmente me odeia. – Bella deu de ombro outra vez, mesmo quieto no meu canto, pude ver que me olhava de canto de olho. - Não seria a primeira. – concluiu, sabia perfeitamente de quem falava. O clima ficou esquisito, Alice e Rose praticamente arrastaram Bella para a pista, as três conversavam enquanto dançavam.

- Pega leve cara, não acha que ta bebendo muito. – Jazz me repreendeu quando pedi outra dose de vodka. – Porque ta com essa cara?

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Erick saia com aquele cara, é tão estranho.

- Por mais que ele contasse sobre suas escolhas, não havia nada de concreto, somente conjecturas, suposições. – dizia Emm. – Agora tivemos a certeza.

- É estranho, não concorda? – perguntei me virando para Jazz.

- Estranho é essa tua cara... – soltou meneando a cabeça. – Sou capaz de apostar como Bella pensa que ficou mexido com a loira peituda que te entregou o cartão.

- O que? – aquilo era absurdo.

- Você ficou segurando a merda do cartão na mão um bom tempo Edward, não viu a carinha dela? – assenti negativamente.

- Ele tem razão, a mulher praticamente se jogou no teu colo...

- É uma dessa vadiazinhas oferecidas de Dartmouth. – falei o cortando. – Lindas, mas completamente vazias, estão lembrados? – os dois concordaram. – Se é assim, vou reparar meu erro. – falei me levantando.

- O que vai fazer? – Emmett perguntou alarmado.

- Dançar com a minha mulher.

- Namorada você quis dizer. – Jazz me corrigiu.

- Não. – os dois franziram o cenho. – Bella não é uma simples namorada, é minha mulher, a mulher. – disse dando ênfase ao "a mulher" – os dois sabiam perfeitamente o que aquilo significava.

**POV BELLA**

Alice, Rose e eu dançávamos empolgadas na pista, tocava uma música com uma batida gotosa, fechei os olhos me entregando aquele ritmo gostoso. Me sobressaltei ao sentir uma mão deslizar pela minha cintura, não precisei abrir meus olhos pra saber que era Edward ali, meu corpo reagiu ao seu toque e ao seu perfume inconfundível. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Não sabia que dançava tão bem. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo com que meus pêlos eriçassem.

- Não danço. – tentei me virar de frente pra ele, mas Edward impediu. – segurou firme minha cintura deixando nossos corpos completamente colados, ele me guiava em uma dança lenta e sensual. Suas mãos subiam e desciam a lateral do meu corpo, envolvi seu pescoço me recostando em seu peito, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante.

- Pensei que estivesse bravo comigo. – falei meio ofegante, ele me virou de frente pra si tocando meu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- E porque estaria? Desculpe-me, fui um idiota... – pediu envergonhado, ainda estávamos no meio da pista. – É que essa coisa do Erick... _**"Então Alice estava certa"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Então era isso? – vocalizei. – Alice me contou.

- Pensou que fosse o que?

- Que tivesse se interessado pela oferecida da Shelley. – Edward revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- Porque faria isso? Se a mulher mais linda deste lugar está aqui, comigo. – foi minha vez der revirar os olhos.

- Até parece.

- O que acha de voltarmos pra casa? Você prometeu me recompensar, se lembra? – disse me apertando ainda mais contra si, sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca.

- Acho perfeito. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Nós estamos indo, vocês vêm? – perguntou assim que chegamos à mesa.

- Porque quer ir embora? Ainda é cedo. – argumentou Emmett.

- Temos muito a fazer amanhã esqueceu? – lembrou Edward.

- A gente vai ficar mais um pouco, podem ir. – disse Alice e foi exatamente o que fizemos.

- Preciso de um banho. – falei assim que chegamos ao quarto.

- Vai primeiro depois eu vou. – Edward disse enquanto abria a camisa, tomei um banho rápido, ele entrou logo depois, enquanto isso, revirei meu closet atrás de algo sexy, mas não encontrei nada além de camisetas surradas. Pelo espelho vi sua camisa sobre a cadeira que havia no closet, sorri indo até ela e a vesti.

- Ficou bem melhor em você. – a voz de Edward me fez sobressaltar, ao me virar me deparei com ele só de toalha, seus cabelos completamente bagunçados, havia outra toalha em seu pescoço.

- Uau! - foi o que consegui dizer, ele estava absurdamente lindo, extremamente sexy daquele jeito, Edward sorriu se aproximando.

- Queria vestir alguma coisa sexy e...

- Acredite em mim Bella, não poderia estar mais sexy do que agora. – sua mão deslizou pela minha cintura, me puxando pra si, colando nossos corpos. A outra segurou meu rosto. – Olhe Bella, você está irresistível. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, estávamos diante ao espelho do closet, arfei fechando os olhos ao sentir sua mãos se infiltrar pela camisa tocando meu seio. – Veja como é perfeita. – disse abrindo a camisa lentamente.

- Edward... – arfei ao sentir seus lábios sobre minha pele.

- Você é perfeita... Perfeita pra mim... É como se tivesse sido feita só pra mim. – dizia entre beijos molhados que distribui pela curvatura do meu pescoço, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava meu seio e a outra tocava minha intimidade. Arfei novamente ao ser invadida por seu dedo enquanto seu polegar tocava meu ponto mais sensível.

-Ohhh... – gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, fechei as pernas prendendo sua mão ali, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz sem parar um segundo o que estava fazendo. Eu podia sentir perfeitamente seu membro rijo roçando em meu quadril, em um ato ousado soltei a toalha presa em seu quadril o deixando completamente nu, o toquei e ambos gememos entre o beijo.

- Devagar... – pediu rompendo o beijo. – Se continuar assim vou... Assim. – disse cobrindo minha mão com a sua, mostrando como fazer.

-Assim? – perguntei diminuindo o ritmo.

- Isso... Assim – gemeu voltando a me beijar, o prazer que sentia aos seus toques era tão intenso e tão arrebatador, a sensação que eu tinha era de que estava em um mundo a parte. Um mundo onde as emoções e sensações estavam à flor da pele, um mundo o qual somente ele sabia chegar.

Edward me virou de frente pra si, voltando a me beijar, senti o espelho gelado em minhas costas, ele ergueu minha coxa apertando forte, podia sentir seu membro roçar em minha intimidade. Com um impulso o enlacei com minhas pernas sentindo Edward deslizar pra dentro de mim, beijava meus seios os sugando, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais em mim.

Às vezes ele chegava a sair quase todo, me fazendo soltar alguns muxoxos, em protesto, Edward sorriu voltando em uma estocada seca. A cada investida mais forte, as ondas de prazer eram mais intensas, minhas unhas percorriam suas costas, eu o mordia, beijava e lambia e juntos explodimos em um prazer imensurável.

No espelho ficaram as marcas do meu corpo, tomamos um banho juntos onde nos entregamos novamente ao desejo que nos consumia. Bastava um toque, um gesto para estarmos nos perdendo completamente um no outro, estávamos esparramados sobre a cama, exauridos e completamente suados, era a quinta vez naquela noite que chegávamos ao ápice juntos, sempre juntos.

- Você vai acabar comigo... To morto. – disse arfante.

- Quem manda ser tão gostoso. – soltei não muito diferente.

- Acho que despertei o mostro escondido dentro da garota tímida e inocente. – brincou me puxando pra si, revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

- Amo você. – falei olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes. – Amo seu olhar, o modo como me olham, assim como a cor que possuem, sua boca deliciosa... – dei um beijo nele que sorriu. – Assim como os beijos que ela me dá, o prazer que me faz sentir ao deslizar sobre minha pele. Amo suas mãos. – disse com a minha espalmada na dele que era bem maior. – O modo como elas me tocam.

- Bella...

- Amo cada pedacinho do seu corpo do fio de cabelo a ponta do pé, você me fez ver a beleza do sexo, o prazer que ele pode nos proporcionar e te amo ainda mais por isso. Aqui... – minhas mãos percorriam do seu peito ao abdômen, ele estava nu, seu membro adormecido, provavelmente cansado do esforço ao qual foi submetido. – É o meu território, meu refugio é em seus braços e em seu coração a minha morada, definitiva.

- Você é o anjo que Erick trouxe pra mim. – disse tocando meu rosto. - Desculpe, mas não sou bom em expressar meus sentimentos, não como você. – ele parecia envergonhado. – Mas acredite quando digo que te amo... Te amo Bella.

Adormecemos completamente enroscados um ao outro, o despertador tocou me acordando, rapidamente o desativei pra que não acordasse Edward que dormia tranqüilo. Levei a mão à boca ao ver o estado de suas costas, havia marcas de unha, algumas de dentes além de alguns chupões. Eu também tinha marcas de dentes espalhadas pelo meu corpo todo, assim como chupões e dei graças por nenhum deles ser visível, quer dizer dependendo da roupa que fosse usar.

- Como não senti isso? – perguntei a mim mesma diante ao espelho, dei um jeito no espelho do closet, eu vestia um jeans surrado, all star e uma blusa de manga e gola pra disfarçar. Deixei Edward dormindo e fui pra cozinha preparar o café, acabei encontrando Emmett para minha surpresa.

- Bom dia Bellinha. – Emm era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que sempre acordava de bom humor.

- Bom dia Emm, vou preparar o café...

- Com o que? Não tem nada na dispensa esqueceu?

- Droga! Tenho que ir ao mercado.

- Quer companhia?

- Mas e a Rose?

- Dormindo feito uma porta, e não vai acordar tão cedo, acredite.

- Alice e Jazz?

- Esses eu não sei o que estão fazendo, mas não me atrevo incomodá-los, aquela tampinha é vingativa. – revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- Sobrou pra gente, vamos?

- E o Ed?

- Hmm... Acho que ele não vai acordar tão cedo. – Emm semicerrou os olhos pra mim, abrindo um sorriso imenso em seguida. – Não começa!

- Acabou com ele, não foi? Não deve ter deixado nada do pobre coitado. – dizia me aporrinhando a vida, isso foi durante todo o trajeto do apartamento a garagem.

- Com o meu ou com o de Erick? – perguntou estancando.

- Eu dirijo. – falei segurando a chave do carro de Erick.

Fomos ao Wal-Mart, já que funcionavam vinte e quatro horas, enquanto eu pegava água, leite, suco e tudo para um bom café da manhã, Emmett entupia o carrinho de porcarias como batata frita, cerveja e outras baboseiras. Estávamos quase no carro quando Emm se lembrou do vinho.

- Vou pegar e volto já, te encontro no carro. – avisou voltando para o mercado, estava guardando as compras tranquilamente quando...

- Bom dia Isabella! – ouvi alguém dizer próximo ao meu ouvido, minha espinha gelou e meu corpo todo estremeceu de ódio, ao reconhecer aquela maldita voz.

- Jjames? – gaguejei soltando as sacolas que estavam em minhas mãos.

- Você consegue estar ainda mais linda e gostosa do que antes. – disse colando seu corpo ao meu, me pressionando contra o carro, eu tremia inteira, minha vontade era de gritar, mas não conseguia sequer mover um músculo, pude sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo me deixou apavorada, mil vezes a morte a passar por aquilo novamente. – Vi você ontem no Dixe's, com um pessoal legal.

- Me solta James. – finalmente consegui dizer.

- Quem era aquele playboy com você ontem? – anda fazendo programas como sua mãe?

- Me solta seu nojento! – gritei me debatendo.

- Assim você me ofende Isabella, pensei que tivesse sido especial pra você, como foi pra mim. –o desgraçado debochou, me debati em seus braços. Parei ao sentir sua mão envolvendo meu pescoço, ele o apertava com força.

- Se não ficar quietinha, quebro seu pescoço, Bella.

- Algum problema amigo? – a voz de Emmett saiu cortante, James se virou assustado, Emmett tinha o peito estufado, lançou um olhar mortal para James. – Afaste-se dela, agora mesmo.

- Olha! Não é que a vadiasinha arranjou outro otário pra protegê-la? Aprendeu rápido Isabella. – disse lambendo meu pescoço.

- Ou você a solta e vaza, ou vou quebrar você meu caro. – exigiu Emmett se aproximando.

- Mais um paço e quebro o pescoço da gostosa aqui. – provocou o infeliz.

- Vou acabar com você. – jamais tinha visto Emmett tão sério e com tanta raiva. – Quem é esse cara, Bella? – perguntou sem olhar pra mim, mantinha os olhos fixos em James.

- James. – a mandíbula de Emmett travou e suas mãos cerraram-se em punho.

- Foi você. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Contou a ele Isabella? Sobre a noite quente que tivemos? – Emm deu mais alguns passos em nossa direção. - Soube o que aconteceu com seu amiguinho. – falou debochado. – Mas vejo que encontrou consolo rapidinho. – disse olhando para Emmett. – Mas não era esse o plaboyzinho que estava com você, ou estava com os dois? Eles sabem que não passa da filha de uma vagabunda? Uma prostituta drogada e bêbada?

- Me solta James! – gritei me debatendo, parei ao sentir o aperto se intensificar.

- Tire suas mãos dela cara, eu to avisando. – Emm disse entre os dentes.

- Você é mesmo uma vadia, como sua mãe...

- E você um louco! – retruquei. James me virou de frente pra si. – Pensei que tivesse te ensinado a me respeitar sua vadia. – cuspiu furioso virando uma bofetada em mim, o desgraçado bateu com tanta força que cai no chão, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Vou acabar com você. – ouvi Emm praticamente gritar indo pra cima dele, os dois se atracaram, cheguei a pensar que fossem se matar ali mesmo. Alguns homens se aproximaram separando os dois, James pra variar desapareceu, Emm estava todo sujo, havia sangue em seu rosto, assim como na camiseta.

- Bella? Bella você está bem? – perguntou vindo pra junto de mim, só então me dei conta de que estava encolhida perto do carro, agarrada aos joelhos. – Vem Bellinha, vamos pra casa. – senti meu corpo ser içado, Emm deu a volta no carro me colocando no banco de passageiro, não emiti um som sequer, era como se eu estivesse paralisada de certa forma, entorpecida de medo, pavor.

**POV EDWARD**

Despertei sentindo meu corpo completamente relaxado, mas ao mesmo tempo dolorido, a sensação era de que tinha sido atropelado ou algo parecido.

"_**Com aquela carinha de santa, quase acaba comigo."**_ – disse mentalmente ao me sentar, olhei em volta e nada dela, fui até o closet e nada, notei que o espelho foi limpo. Sorri ao relembrar a noite maravilhosa que tivemos, fui tomar um banho, provavelmente Bella estaria fazendo café ou algo assim.

Ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro senti uma ardência nas costas, ela havia me marcado todo. Fiquei diante do espelho contabilizando o estrago que a noite de ontem me proporcionou. Parecia que eu havia lutado com alguma leoa ou algo assim.

- Pantera! – soltei olhando minhas costas. – Era uma bela pantera, quente e fogosa. – havia algumas marcas de dentes assim como alguns chupões, me perguntava se Bella estaria assim também? Será que me empolguei demais? Sai do quarto encontrando Alice, Jazz e Rose na sala, os três sentados conversando.

- Bom dia! Onde está a Bella? – perguntei olhando na direção da cozinha.

- Perdeu a namorada? – brincou Rose.

- Engraçadinha, por falar nisso onde está Emm?

- Com a sua namorada. – respondeu Alice.

- O que?

- Calma ai cara, eles foram ao mercado. – Jazz se apressou em dizer. – Bella deixou um recado.

Pessoal:

Fui ao mercado com Emm,

Voltamos logo!

OS: Deixem o Edward dormir, ele deve estar cansado.

Beijos Bella.

- Porque você estaria cansado maninho? – provocou Alice.

- Vai querer mesmo saber?

- Acho melhor não. – disse divertida.

- Faz tempo que eles foram? – perguntei me jogando no sofá.

- Creio que sim, Emm levantou cedo hoje. – comentou Rose.

- Já devem estar chegando. – falou Jazz. – Ligou para a empresa de mudança?

- Não, assim que chegarem eu ligo. – ele assentiu somente, estávamos a quarenta minutos sentados naquela sala esperando os dois e nada.

- Aonde aqueles dois se meteram? – perguntei impaciente, já havia ligado para Bella umas quatro vezes e nada, Emm também não atendia, fiquei tenso ao ouvir o barulho na porta. Juanes entrou com um monte de sacolas e Emm trazia Bella nos braços, ele estava todo arrebentado.

- O que aconteceu Emm? – falei indo pra junto dele, pegando Bella de seus braços. - Bella o que aconteceu? Bella fala comigo. – pedi e nada ela simplesmente não reagia, seu olhar estava perdido e sem vida.

- Não adianta Ed. – disse Emm caindo sentado sobre a poltrona. – Acho que está em choque.

- O que aconteceu ursão? Olha pra você, está todo machucado. – dizia Rose assustada.

- Isso não é nada Rose. – falou não dando importância aquilo, parecia preocupado com Bella.

- Porque ela ta com o rosto inchado? – o comentário da minha irmã chamou minha atenção, havia um corte nos lábios dela e seu rosto estava realmente avermelhado e inchado.

- Emm o que aconteceu? – Bella estava sentada no o outro sofá, Alice estava de um lado e eu do outro, mas ela parecia fora do ar completamente.

- Fomos ao mercado, Bella disse que não havia nada pra se comer aqui e disse que queria fazer um café da manhã reforçado pra você. Quando já estávamos no estacionamento me lembrei de comprar uns vinhos, voltei correndo para o mercado enquanto Bella guardava as compras...

- Foi assalto? –Alice o cortou.

- Não, quando voltei vi um cara agarrando Bella... – ao ouvir aquilo meu sangue ferveu nas veias.

- O que? – praticamente berrei.

- Ele estava agarrado a ela que se debatia, mas o desgraçado a segurava pelo pescoço e ameaçou quebrá-lo se eu me aproximasse.

- Quem é esse cara?

- James...

- Oh meu Deus! – Alice já estava chorando.

- Ele a tratava como um lixo, a chamava de vadia, dizia que ela não passava da filha de uma prostituta bêbada e quando bateu nela, me deixou cego de raiva, Bella caiu no chão com a força que o infeliz bateu. – eu tinha as mãos cerradas em punho, estava cego de raiva, de ódio. – Parti pra cima dele com tudo e acabamos brigando, uns caras me seguraram e o infeliz fugiu.

- Como ele soube que ela estaria lá? – perguntou Jazz, eu olhava para Bella encolhida no sofá me perguntando o que estava se passando naquela cabecinha?

- Não sei cara, ele pensou que eu estivesse com Bella, também, se é que me entendem. – explicava Emm. – Aquele cara tem ódio dela, confesso que fiquei com medo dele quebrar o pescoço dela ali, na minha frente, por puro prazer.

Depois de ter tomado um banho, Emm nos contou de novo como tudo aconteceu, minha irmã e Rose estavam cuidando dela, liguei pro meu pai e expliquei o que havia acontecido e o estado de Bella. Ele ficou preocupado e me passou o nome do calmante pra dar a ela.

-Obrigado cara, se não fosse você ali... Não quero imaginar o que aquele bastardo teria feito a ela. – agradeci abraçado a ele, meu amigo, meu primo, meu irmão.

- Sei que você faria o mesmo pela minha Rose. – assenti somente, indo pra junto de Bella.

- Como ela está? – perguntei para minha irmã.

- Na mesma, as lágrimas saem em cascata, mas Bella não emitiu um som sequer, está atônita. – Alice estava preocupada com Bella, como todos nós.

- Fico aqui com ela agora, pode pedir a Jazz que fale com a companhia de mudança?

- Claro, não esquenta com isso, só cuide dela.

- Obrigado Alice.

- Eu também a amo Edward, ela é como uma irmã pra mim. – disse depositando um beijo no meu rosto. Fui pra junto de Bella, toquei seu rosto tentando secar suas lágrimas.

- Sinto muito meu anjo, eu lamento que tenha passado por isso meu amor. – senti um nó enorme se formar em minha garganta, Bella estava tão frágil, tão assustada, a envolvi em meus braços acariciando seus cabelos. – Estou aqui meu anjo, coloca pra fora Bella, não guarde isso dentro de você, por favor, meu amor. - um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e Bella se agarrou a mim e o choro veio desesperado, ela tremia inteira, Bella chorou até adormecer em meus braços.

A empresa de mudança havia chegado, Alice e Rose ficaram com ela, enquanto eu e os caras ajudávamos organizar tudo. Estava no pequeno estúdio de Erick, recolhendo suas coisas, havia muita coisa boa ali, o garoto era fera.

Guardei tudo em uma caixa grande, havia uma caixa com o nome de Bella, entre várias outras. Sem pensar duas vezes a abri me deparando com várias fotos de Bella. Eram fotos lindas, umas espontaneaa, outra em poses. Havia um envelope no fundo da caixa, e nele estava escrito conclusão. Havia mais fotos de Bella em um ensaio sensual.

Guardei tudo rapidamente, separando a caixa, e a guardei em minha bolsa, recolhemos somente os objetos pessoais, os móveis e eletrodomésticos ficaram no apartamento. Ainda não sabia se o colocaria para locação ou o venderia.

Alice e Rose embalaram as coisas de Bella, não havia muita coisa, tudo deu duas caixas pequenas, ali estava toda a vida dela, em duas caixas. Jazz despachou tudo, assim como o carro de Erick, mandamos tudo para Forks.

- O que é isso? – perguntei apontando para uma pequena caixa sobre a mesa de centro.

-São vídeos de Alec, deixei separado pra ver o que Bella vai fazer com eles. – disse Alice.

- Vou até o quarto, ver como ela está. - Bella ainda dormia, me sentei ao seu lado, com cuidado retirei uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seu rosto. Lentamente seus olhos foram se abrindo e seu olhar encontrou meu, havia tanta intensidade e brilho nele, Bella soltou um grande suspiro e simplesmente sorriu pra mim.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA**

Minhas pálpebras pesavam toneladas, um perfume familiar me invadia, o perfume de Edward, o cheiro dele era inconfundível. Com muito esforço abri meus olhos me deparando com aqueles orbes verdes, parecia preocupado, soltei um longo suspiro sorrindo pra ele que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Oi. – disse roçando seu nariz ao meu.

-Oi. – a sensação que eu tinha era de ter dormido o dia todo, me sentei na cama e minha cabeça rodou e aos poucos a lembrança do que havia acontecido realmente, me invadiram. – Onde? Como... Onde está Emmett?

- Shhh... Fica calma. – pediu Edward. – Ta tudo bem meu anjo, já acabou.

- Ele... Aquele desgraçado voltou Edward... Ele e Emmett... Eu... – não conseguia concluir uma frase sequer, só a lembrança daquele homem me tocando me deixava aterrorizada.

- Não vou permitir que aquele desgraçado toque em você outra vez Bella, prometo meu anjo. – Edward me puxou para o seu colo me prendendo em seus braços.

- Aquele homem disse coisas horríveis, achou que Emm fosse meu cliente ou coisa do tipo... Disse que não passo de uma vadia pior que minha mãe e...

- Shhh... Esquece isso Bella. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Aquele bastardo é um doente, se colocar minhas mãos nele, não terá a sorte que teve com Emm. – sua voz saiu fria e sem emoção, sua mandíbula estava travada.

- Ele estava no Dixe's, viu vocês, não acha que ele pode prejudicar sua família de alguma forma? – só a idéia me apavorava. – Acho melhor eu me afastar de vocês e...

- Não fala isso nem de brincadeira. – falou sério. – Nunca mais ouse dizer algo parecido Isabella.

- Mas...

- Não me venha com, mas... – ele estava realmente bravo. – Você não está mais sozinha Bella, tem a mim e não vou permitir que esse canalha encoste em você novamente. Jamais.

- Fiquei tão assustada Edward. –estava aninhada em seu peito.

- Imagino.

- Quando ouvi aquela voz... Quando me tocou... Pensava comigo mesma: Prefiro morrer a deixá-lo me tocar outra vez.

- Não fala assim... – pediu novamente. – Não fala assim que você me assusta, meu anjo.

- Mas daí eu pensei em você, no quanto é importante pra mim e no quanto te amo, o enfrentei e James ficou furioso por isso me bateu...

- Sinto muito Bella, não tem idéia do quanto lamento. – dizia distribuindo beijos delicadamente no local onde levei a bofetada.

– Como está Emm, pensei que fossem se matar.

- Ele está bem, com algumas escoriações apenas, você nos deu um grande susto. Ficou alienada, fora do ar, parecia em outro mundo, não reagia a nada Bella, nada. – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Desculpe! – pedi me encolhendo. – Isso também aconteceu da outra vez, a psicóloga disse que é um meio que encontrei de lidar com meus medos, com o pânico. Mas estou bem Edward, acredite, estou bem. – afirmei acariciando seu rosto.

- Deve estar faminta.

- Meu estômago está roncando, que horas são?

- Seis e meia, você praticamente apagou, dorminhoca.

- Nossa! E a mudança? As coisas, eu...

- Você não tem com que se preocupar, Rose e Alice fizeram uma mala pra você, o restante foi despachado para Forks junto com as coisas de Erick.

- O que vai fazer com esse apartamento?

- Provavelmente vender, assim como está, não tem mais motivo para mantê-lo. – disse dando e ombros.

Mal conseguia olhar para Emmett, nem sei quantas vezes lhe pedi desculpas, Edward fez um de seus lanches caprichados pra mim, depois ficamos matando tempo na sala.

- O que é isso? –perguntei apontando para uma caixa pequena que estava sobre a mesa de centro.

- São DVDs, não são seus?

- Não, provavelmente de são de Erick, ele vivia filmando as coisas, chegava a ser irritante.

- Podemos ver? – perguntou Alice.

- Claro, são do seu irmão, só não faço idéia do que aquele maluco tem ai.

- Agora fiquei curioso. – disse Emm empolgado.

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que como Emm, estava curioso pra saber o que havia ali, Bella estava bem mais animada, depois de pedir inúmeras desculpas a Emmett desencanou. Por mais que eu tentasse ainda estava intrigado, me perguntando como aquele cara soube que Bella estaria ali, ela afirma que ele estava no Dixe's, pode tê-la seguido. Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela voz de Erick.

_- Vai Bella! Dá um sorrisinho pra câmera. – _dizia correndo atrás dela com a câmera ligada.

- _Sai pra lá com esse troço Erick. – _ralhou azeda.

_- Qual o problema Bella, você é tão linda. _

_- E você precisa de óculos meu caro_. – retrucou, ela se encolhia ao meu lado.

Em outro vídeo, ele a filmava sem que percebesse, uma vez Bella apareceu dormindo, ela falava algo inteligível. A cena mudou para uma Bella usando um shortinho curto e uma camisetinha justa dançando agarrada a vassoura, a gargalhada de Emm ecoou na sala.

- _Erick!_ – gritou ao notar que estava sendo filmada. – _Eu ainda vou quebrar essa porcaria, você vai ver._ – a imagem tremeu e pudemos ouvir sua gargalhada inesquecível. Ao correr para tirar a câmera dele deu com o pé na mesinha de centro. – _Puta que o pariu! Cacete isso dói pra caralho!_

- Acho que vou pro quarto. – disse se levantando, cobrindo o rosto com a almofada.

- Nada disso. – falei a puxando de volta.

- É isso mesmo, fica ai, isso está muito divertido. – dizia Emmett, Bella gemeu se encolhendo.

- _Você ta linda, olha só pra você Isabella Swan? Vai arrasar garota. –_ Erick a fazia dar voltas enquanto a filmava. – _Sabe, se eu não estivesse saindo com Lian, você não me escapava garota! Está simplesmente irresistível. _

_- Isso é uma cantada Erick? _

_- E se for? _– Emm olhou pra mim no mesmo instante.

_- Não vou dormir com você Erick Albert Cullen, sem chance. _– Bella dizia o empurrando pra longe dela, o modo como meu irmão a olhava, as palavras de Emm e Esme começaram a fazer sentido.

_-Esta é Isabella, minha amiga, a melhor que alguém poderia ter_. – dizia Erick a filmando, Bella estava dormindo no sofá. – _Ela não gosta de ser filmada, se acha feia e sem graça, pode? Absurda!_ _Mas não se deixem enganar por este rostinho de anjo. – _os olhos de Bella saltaram ao ouvir aquilo. – _Essa garota é a mulher mais linda..._ – Erick havia virado a câmera pra si. _– Apaixonante e envolvente que já conheci! Ela tem um jeitinho doce de falar, isso quando não deixa o sarcasmo entrar em cena. Oh sim, é sarcástica, irônica, muito desastrada e um tanto desatenta às vezes, mas eu a amo assim mesmo. _– os olhos de Bella estavam fixos na TV, na imagem de Erick, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto. – _A amo de um modo diferente, é um amor tão puro, quando a vi naquele quarto de hotel... – _disse meneando a cabeça._ – Era apenas uma garota, praticamente uma menina, assustada, apavorada eu diria. Aquilo era somente uma aposta, fui fazer um trabalho em Springfield e havíamos bebido, acabei entrando na onda dos caras. Mas de certa forma sou grato a eles, foi por causa deles que conheci Isabella. _

- Tudo bem pra você se continuarmos assistindo? – Alice perguntou dando pause.

- Tudo bem Alice, não se preocupe, estou bem. – afirmou se aninhando em meus braços.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

-_ Quando me contou que nunca havia feito aquilo e o porquê estava ali, fiquei chocado! Pensei em minha mãe, Charlotte, Alice e Rose, as mulheres importantes pra mim. Sem pensar muito no que fazia sai de lá com ela, passei no caixa eletrônico e raspei a minha conta. – _Bella estava boquiaberta, meu irmão estava desabafando e finalmente entenderíamos seus motivos. – _Não poderia deixar aquela garota desgraçar sua vida por uma divida que nem dela era. Se a deixasse ir se entregaria a outro e outro... Aquilo ficava remoendo em minha mente. A levei pra casa e dei a ela meu cartão, pedi que me ligasse para o que fosse. Voltei pra minha casa, não conseguia tirar aquela garota da minha cabeça, me perguntava o que teria sido feito dela? Teria conseguido pagar a dívida com o tal traficante? Ralei como um louco pra recuperar a grana que havia dado a ela e tenho certeza de que se tivesse ligado para os meus pais, ou meu irmão eles me ajudariam. Mas como explicaria? Alguns meses depois recebi uma ligação, era ela, Isabella. _– a história batia perfeitamente com a versão dela e o dossiê. – _Sua mãe havia morrido, aliás, havia sido assassinada, não pensei duas vezes e liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Pedi uma grana emprestada e prontamente ele me atendeu, sabia que podia confiar no meu irmão... _

- Você o ajudou Ed? – Alice perguntou parando o vídeo novamente.

-Você não teria ajudado? – revidei a pergunta.

- Porque nunca me contou? –Bella perguntou desta vez.

- Porque achei irrelevante e desnecessário, esquece isso ta bem. – ela assentiu voltando a se aninhar em meu peito.

_- Com a grana que o Ed me arranjou paguei um enterro digno à mãe de Bella, a coitada estava arrasada, não sabia o que fazer ou pra onde ir, estava completamente perdida. Eu olhava para aquela garota linda e assustada pensando em como seria seu futuro daqui pra frente? Não seria muito diferente do de sua mãe se continuasse ali. Achei melhor levá-la pra casa e foi à melhor coisa que fiz nesses meus vinte e um anos. Estamos morando juntos a pouco mais de seis meses, descobri que aquela garota ali. – _ele apontou novamente a câmera para Bella_. – Tem uma voz maravilhosa e canta como ninguém, é muito esforçada e talentosa. É muito inteligente e pega fácil as coisas. Queria apresentá-la a minha família, aos meus pais, aos meus irmãos e aos meus amigos. Tenho certeza que Alice vai adorar conhecê-la, Emm vai se divertir com Bella disso eu não tenho dúvidas, Rose e Jazz também, já Edward... Confesso que não sei qual será sua reação, meu irmão anda tão perdido... Mas tenho fé que um dia, Ed irá encontrar a pessoa certa pra ele, uma a qual irá amar de verdade, neste dia meu irmão vai se encontrar. Quanto aos meus pais? – _ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – _Quando minha mãe colocar os olhos em Bella vai começar a planejar o casamento. – _a gargalhada foi geral. – _Bella foi de longe à melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido,_ _ela sempre diz que sou seu anjo da guarda, mas está enganada, Isabella é que é um anjo, o meu anjo. _

"_**Ela é o meu anjo, Erick."**_ – o corrigi mentalmente.

-Caramba, o moleque gostava mesmo de você. –Emm disse olhando para nós.

-E eu o amava Emm, como já disse uma vez, entendem agora o por quê?

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, o vôo sai cedo amanhã. – lembrou Alice.

- Porque está tão quietinho? Tão pensativo? – Bella perguntou chamando minha atenção, estávamos em seu quarto, jogados em sua cama.

- Em tudo que Erick disse, e no que teria acontecido se ainda estivesse vivo?

- Como assim?

- Nos apaixonaríamos? Estaríamos juntos? O que teria acontecido?

- Sinceramente eu não sei Edward, mas acho que se Erick estivesse vivo, e tivéssemos nos apaixonado, seu irmão nos apoiaria, como Alice e Emm fizeram.

-Mas e se Erick estivesse mesmo apaixonado por você? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Nós nos amávamos Edward e muito, mas como já disse uma vez, era um amor puro, sincero e muito forte, eu e Erick criamos laços muito fortes que nos uniam, mas nunca ouve paixão, desejo ou coisa parecida, me entende? – somente assenti. – Jamais amei alguém como amo você, jamais. – sorri a puxando pra mim, tomei seus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante que foi ficando cada vez mais urgente, não demorou para estarmos nos perdendo um no outro novamente, em uma entrega total de ambos.

Optamos por esconder os vídeos de Esme, afinal ela ainda não sabia sobre o passado de Bella, nem sobre as opções de Erick, seria bem melhor mantê-los guardado, por isso os levei para o meu apartamento, assim como as fotos de Bella. Pedi pra ela que ficasse comigo, mas insistiu em ir para Forks.

- O que sua mãe vai pensar de mim? – revirei os olhos impaciente. – Nos vemos amanhã na empresa, vou com Alice e Jazz, não se preocupe.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho? – reclamei.

- Deixa de ser resmungão. – seu tom era divertido. - Nos vemos amanhã, sabe que eu amo você, não sabe?

- Tenho uma leve desconfiança. – ela riu com gosto.

- Tenho que ir. – confesso que foi difícil deixá-la ir, nos beijamos de novo e de novo, até Alice praticamente arrancá-la dos meus braços.

-Credo! Vocês passaram dois dias praticamente colados. – resmungava a baixinha levando Bella consigo. Fui ouvir meus recados na secretária eletrônica, havia cinco de Tanya e um de Lauren, ela queria me ver. Me perguntava o que Lauren poderia querer comigo? Achei melhor retornar a ligação.

- Lauren?

"Ed? Que bom que ouviu meu recado, Esme me avisou que estava viajando, foi a negócios?"

- Estava em Hanover, resolvendo alguns assuntos relacionados a Erick, o que quer?

"Hmm... Gostaria de saber se poderíamos sair, pra conversar." – ela parecia hesitante. "Estávamos de cabeça quente e..."

- Desculpe Lauren, tentei fazer as coisas de uma forma que seria menos traumática por assim dizer, mas não vou voltar atrás, acabou.

"Mas Ed o que tínhamos era..."

- O que tínhamos acabou Lauren, sinto muito, mas não tem volta, lamento muito.

"Está saindo com alguém?"

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito. – não queria ser grosseiro, mas não entendia sua insistência.

"Eu te amo Edward."

- Lauren, não faça isso com você mesma, nunca disse que te amava, nunca menti pra você nesse sentido e sabe disso.

"Eu sei..." – ouvi um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha. – "Tenho que ir, nos vemos por ai."

- Realmente lamento muito Lauren. – ela somente assentiu fazendo um som do outro lado, desligando em seguida.

Tanya me ligou mais duas vezes, achei melhor retornar pra evitar que invadisse minha sala pela manhã, como da outra vez.

- Fala Tanya. – disse ao atender.

"Onde diabos você se meteu que não o encontro em lugar algum?"

- Estava em Hanover, resolvendo uns assuntos familiares, por quê?

"Assuntos familiares? Que assunto familiar?"

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta, concorda?

"Sinto tanto sua falta, estou louca pra te ver." – disse deixando a voz bem sexy.

- Estou cansado e não to a fim de sair.

"Posso ir até ai e..."

- Acho melhor não, Tanya...

"Qual é Edward? Porque ta me evitando? Sei que não está mais com aquela mosca morta da Lauren, qual é o problema?" – disparou furiosa.

- Já disse pra não falar assim dela! – exigi. –

"Porque está me evitando?"- insistiu.

- Não estou te evitando, só não to a fim, estou cansado, acabo de chegar de viagem. – precisava falar com ela, mas com Tanya a coisa era mais complicada, envolvia a empresa e a agência.

"Nos vemos amanhã?" – seu tom de voz era doce e sedutor.

- Provavelmente, trabalhamos na mesma empresa não é? – sorri ao ouvi-la bufar irritada.

"Te vejo amanhã Ed, e não ouse tentar fugir de mim." - avisou desligando em seguida. Ótimo eu estava fudido.

Como havia prometido, Tanya invadiu minha sala logo cedo, eu mal havia acabado de chegar. Ela usava uma camisa decotada e um tanto transparente, sem contar na saia minúscula, usou de todas suas artimanhas pra tentar me seduzir e confesso que foi quase impossível resistir a suas investidas, assim como aos seus beijos. Mas me mantive firme e Tanya novamente saiu fumaçando da minha sala cruzando com Emm e Jazz ao sair.

- O que deu nela? – Emm perguntou ao entrar na minha sala.

- Digamos que não dei a ela o que veio procurar.

- Wow! Ainda está enrolado com isso? E a Bella?

- O que Bella tem haver com isso? – perguntei irritado.

- Vai fazer com ela o que fez com Lauren? – Jazz disse meio atravessado.

- Claro que não. – aquilo me irritou ainda mais. – Sabe perfeitamente que as coisas com Tanya são mais complicadas, envolve a empresa e a agência.

- Conta logo a verdade pra ela Edward, que ama Bella e coloca um ponto final nisso. – exigiu. – Vai magoar Bella e aquela garota não merece isso.

- Não vou magoar ninguém! – me defendi. – Não entende Jazz? Tanya odeia Bella, se contar a ela que Bella é o motivo pelo qual não a procuro mais, vai surtar, vai fazer o maior escândalo...

- E vai partir pra cima dela com tudo. – concluiu Emmett,

- O que Bella pensa disso tudo? – perguntou sério.

- Evitamos falar sobre isso.

-Edward, estou dizendo isso como seu amigo, tem que romper esse seu laço com Tanya, Bella a odeia e sabe perfeitamente o porque. Se ela desconfiar o que rola entre vocês, não vai te perdoar cara.

-Ele tem razão mano, a Bellinha tem breus e não vai agüentar calada como Lauren fez, as coisas vão se complicar, vai por mim.

- Eu sei... – falei rendido. – Bella exigiu que eu me mantenha o mais distante possível de Tanya, mas é meio impossível concordam?

- Quer um conselho? – disse Jazz. – Saia de férias por um tempo, duas semanas talvez mais, leve Bella com você, converse com ela, seja sincero e explique sua situação, sei que irá compreender e te apoiar.

- Faça isso, vai ser bom ficarem a sós um tempo, se curtindo. – incentivou Emm.

- E a empresa? Não posso largar tudo aqui assim...

- Cuidamos disso aqui pra você Edward, sua irmã me contou sobre a insegurança de Bella com relação ao futuro de vocês.

-Do que você ta falando?

- Bella te ama, é fato, mas tem plena convicção de que mais dia menos dia irá deixá-la, trocá-la por outra ou ceder a Tanya e infelizmente ela não está equivocada, não é? Sabe que isso é possível.

- Jazz ela é tudo pra mim, tudo.

- Então prove isso a ela Edward, leve-a daqui com você, mostre a Bella o quanto a ama e o quanto a quer ao seu lado.

- Você está certo, acho que sei para onde vou levá-la, Alice vai me ajudar. – ele estava certo, precisava de um tempo a sós com ela, sem interferências de ninguém, pedi pra que Alice e Rose viessem a minha sala.

- Algum problema Ed? – perguntou assim que passou pela porta.

- Sim e não. – os quatro me olharam sem entender. - Onde está Bella?

- Na minha sala fazendo o trabalho dela, por quê?

- Vou sair de férias. – as duas me olharam como se eu fosse maluco.

- Como assim sair de férias? Assim do nada? Vai pra onde, com quem? – Alice disparou de uma só vez.

- Calma minha irmãzinha linda, vou viajar com Bella, só não sei se a levo para o Caribe ou para Aspem.

-Uau! – soltou Rose.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar fora?

- Por volta de duas a três semanas, por quê?

- Leve-a aos dois, passe uma semana com ela em uma ilha paradisíaca no Caribe, depois a leve para Aspem, tenho certeza que Bella vai amar.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! – respondeu convicta.

- Me ajuda com o roteiro?

- Rose é melhor nisso do que eu, mas como explicará sua ausência na empresa durante este tempo? Tanya vai surtar.

- Problema dela! – respondi dando de ombros. – Emm e Jazz resolverão tudo por mim, estarei em contato com vocês, só peço que sejam discretos se Tanya souber que estou com Bella...

- É capaz de ir atrás de vocês, onde estiverem. – concluiu Alice.

- Isso mesmo.

- Porque não coloca um fim nisso de uma vez, acho que Bella merece mais respeito, não concorda? – retrucou Rose.

- Por isso vou levá-la pra longe daqui, quero primeiro conversar com Bella, definir nossa situação...

- Como assim definir nossa situação? – minha irmã tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Já ouviu alguma vez Bella dizer que somos namorados, ou algo do tipo? Ela diz que estamos juntos e só.

- E? - desta vez foi Rose quem perguntou.

- E tenho que mostrar a ela que o que temos é sério, muito sério, estão me entendendo?

- Perfeitamente! – soltou Alice. – Pode deixar, se a vadia ruiva se meter a besta, a tranco em algum lugar e só solto quando voltarem.

- Alice! – ralhei revirando os olhos e não duvidava um segundo de que fosse capaz. – Agora só resta saber se Bella vai aceitar.

- Quando pretende ir? – perguntou Emmett.

- Em dois ou três dias no máximo.

- Está tudo tranqüilo e encaminhado, não vai ter problema nenhum. – disse Jazz.

Liguei para Félix, um amigo meu que trabalhava com jatos particulares, reservei um para nos levar a Bora- bora, sem escaladas. Fiz reservas para dois em um dos resorts de lá, um pequeno chalé com uma praia particular, Bella iria adorar, só faltava ligar pra ela.

**POV BELLA**

Estava fazendo meu trabalho quando Jéssica anunciou que Edward estava chamando Alice em sua sala e que era urgente.

"_**O que seria tão urgente?" **_– me perguntei assim que ela saiu, teria acontecido algo? Porque não me chamou?

Alice voltou um bom tempo depois e não teceu nenhum comentário, estava louca pra saber sobre o que falaram, mas seria falta de educação de minha parte perguntar. Passei o restante do dia pensando sobre o que teria sido a bendita reunião. Estava com Jessica já que Alice estava reunida com Alec, Rose e Jacob, quando meu telefone tocou. Olhei no visor e não contive um sorriso ao ver que era Edward.

- Hmm, pra sorrir assim só pode ser namorado! – dizia Jess me enchendo à paciência.

- Me dê licença, vou atender. – pedi saindo de lá. – Alô

"Bella? Está muito ocupada, pode falar?" – perguntou com aquela voz meio rouca e envolvente, parecia feliz.

- Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Aconteceu!" – disse sério. "O que acha de sairmos em uma viagem? Só eu e você, mais ninguém."

-Maravilhoso, quando?

"Depois de amanhã, topa?"

-Mas e a empresa? O meu trabalho? – ouvi sua gargalhada do outro lado.

"Já falei com sua chefe, está liberada, quanto a empresa, Jazz e Emm vão cuidar de tudo na minha ausência, então o que me diz?"

-Se é assim é claro que vou, vou com você pra qualquer lugar do mundo.

"É muito bom saber, nos vemos hoje está bem? Me espera que eu te levo pra casa."

- Não acha muito arriscado?

"Não!" – disse sério.

- Então me encontre a duas quadras daqui...

"No estacionamento." – teimou.

-Edward! – o filho da mãe riu com gosto. - Uma quadra.

"No ponto de taxi e não se fala mais nisso."

- Argh!- grunhi irritada, ele sempre fazia aquilo. – Tenho que trabalhar tchau!

"Está me dispensando?" – perguntou ofendido.

- Não é isso, estamos em horário de trabalho, nos falamos mais tarde.

"Vou querer recompensa por ser dispensado dessa forma."

- Te recompenso mais tarde, ta bom assim?

"Perfeito, te amo."

- Também te amo seu bobo. – falei desligando por fim.

- Nossa! – a voz de Jéssica me fez sobressaltar. – O que foi? Avisaram que ganhou na loteria? Porque está com esse sorriso enorme?

- Não conto nem sob tortura minha cara. – ela ficou boquiaberta. – E lhe garanto que é mil vezes melhor do que um prêmio da loteria.

- Tudo bem então, a chefinha está te chamando. – fui ver o que minha amada chefinha queria de mim.

- Uau! Pelo tamanho do seu sorriso, presumo que o Ed tenha falado com você.

-Porque acha isso?

- Porque sei perfeitamente o que ele disse sua boba, e então você topou não é?

- Uma viagem, só nós dois...

- Ele disse pra onde iriam?

- Não, mas pouco importa desde que ele esteja lá. – Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ótimo, amanhã vamos ao shopping, providenciar tudo.

-Tudo o que Alice?

- Roupas, amanhã vamos comprar roupas...

- Mais roupas Alice!

- Roupas adequadas aos lugares que vai...

- E que com certeza você sabe quais são, não é?

- Tenho uma leve noção, o que posso lhe adiantar é que você vai amar.

Pra variar no dia seguinte lá estava eu encarando um shopping com Alice e Rose, as duas insanas me fizeram comprar vários biquínis, cangas, saídas de banho, vestidinhos leves. Assim como casacos enormes, luvas, tocas e aquele monte de coisa.

- Por acaso Edward vai me levar para a Antártida?

- Engraçadinha, vai me agradecer quando estiver lá. – Alice retrucou, sem contar que me obrigou a comprar malas novas.

Esme ficou feliz com a viagem, assim como Carlisle, Edward fez questão de falar com os dois, e é claro que ambos sabiam pra onde estávamos indo, mas nenhum dos dois deixou escapar nada. Alice me ajudou a arrumar tudo que deu três malas. Confesso que estava ansiosa, muito ansiosa na verdade, Edward viria me pegar na casa dos pais, já que segundo ele não tomaríamos o avião em Seattle e sim no pequeno aeroporto de Forks.

- Está pronta? – perguntou assim que desceu do carro.

- Nasci pronta meu caro. – respondi me pendurando em seu pescoço o cobrindo de beijos, nos despedimos de Esme e Carlisle, os outros já estavam provavelmente na empresa.

- Pra onde vamos? – era a quinta vez perguntava aquilo.

- É surpresa Bella, deixa de ser curiosa. – falou se divertindo com a minha curiosidade.

- Porque não quer me dizer pra onde vai me levar? – perguntei emburrando.

- Vou te levar pro paraíso Isabella! Para o paraíso. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços, beijando meu pescoço.

- Para o paraíso? E com você? – ele somente assentiu. – Isso não vai prestar. – desta vez ele gargalhou.

- Com certeza não. – respondeu divertido enquanto aguardávamos o amigo de Edward que era dono do hangar onde estávamos.

- Porque não vamos da maneira convencional?

- Porque aluguei um jatinho para nos levar, assim teremos a aeronave só para nós dois, o que acha?

- Você alugou um jatinho? Ficou maluco?

- Faz tempo que não vejo essa sua cara feia Cullen. – disse um homem se aproximando de nós.

- Félix, é bom revê-lo. – os dois se abraçaram daquele jeito que homem costuma fazer ao se cumprimentar. – Espero que esteja tudo pronto.

- Como me pediu, não vai me apresentar a essa beldade? – o homem disse olhando pra mim, era tão alto quanto Edward, um pouco mais forte talvez e muito bonito. – Têm olhos lindos minha cara, tão lindos quanto você. – disse depositando um beijo em minha mão.

- Dá pra parar de babar na mão dela. – Edward me puxou mais pra si, me afastando dele. – Esta é Isabella Swan, minha namorada e se continuar a olhar pra ela assim, garanto que vai perder os dentes meu caro.

-Deve ser mesmo muito especial minha cara, jamais vi Edward Cullen com ciúme. – brincou Félix. – Sigam-me, por favor, está tudo como pediu Edward, o piloto os levará até o destino e volta. No dia marcado pega vocês novamente e parte para o outro destino, indo buscá-los no dia combinado, ok? – particularmente não entendi patavina, mas Edward pareceu entender e aprovar.

- Está perfeito, podemos ir então?

- O piloto só está aguardando vocês.

- Obrigado Félix! – Edward o agradeceu com outro abraço de macho.

- Amigos são pra isso cara, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Isabella...

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- O nome faz juz à dona...

- Para de cantar minha mulher seu descarado. –Edward disse me rebocando para as escadas que levavam ao avião. A viagem foi muito confortável e agradável, seriam nove horas de vôo, as quais nem senti passar, a não ser pela turbulência que pegamos. Assistimos a um filme e nos curtimos muito durante a viagem.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer para onde estamos indo? – estávamos na pequena cama da suíte, minha cabeça estava sobre seu peito.

- Estamos indo para Bora-bora, iremos ficar em uma praia particular, sem ninguém pra nos incomodar, o que acha?

- Acho que será perfeito, eu e você em uma praia particular? O que mais uma garota como eu poderia pedir? – falei roçando meus lábios aos dele, que os tomou em um de seus beijos avassaladores.

Deslumbrada! Essa era a palavra certa para me descrever o momento em que subimos naquela lancha que nos levou até o chalé que ficava completamente isolado, em uma praia paradisíaca.

- O que achou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Que você perdeu o juízo, mas é perfeito! – me virei para ele, o beijando, beijo que Edward tratou logo de aprofundar, o maluco me pegou nos braços e me levou pra dentro.

- Espere um pouco eu já volto! -sussurrou em meu ouvido o que me fez estremecer, meus pêlos eriçaram-se com a mínima aproximação. Edward voltou com as malas as deixando na pequena sala do chalé, voltou a tomar meus lábios enquanto suas mãos fortes deslizavam pelo meu corpo.

-Edward... – mal conseguia falar com seus lábios sobre minha pele, meu corpo ardia de desejo, meu coração estava disparado e meu sexo clamava por ele.

- Bella... - ouvi Edward gemer quando deslizei as unhas levemente por seu abdômen, circundando sua bermuda, podia sentir sua excitação roçando em meu ventre, o queria mais que tudo.

Edward ergueu minha coxa roçando seu membro rijo e latejante em minha intimidade, me fazendo soltar um gemido entre o beijo, em um impulso o enlacei com minhas pernas, e foi a vez dele gemer baixinho. Sem cortar o beijo me levou até o quarto, me colocando sobre a cama.

Pensei que meu coração fosse sair pela boca, tão forte que batia, sabia perfeitamente o que estava por vir e aquilo aumentava minha excitação e ansiedade, era sempre assim com Edward, que se livrou de cada peça de roupa em uma tortura lenta e deliciosa, me provocando a todo o momento, aumentando meu desejo, fazendo meu corpo arder.

Minhas mãos percorriam cada pedacinho daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, seu tórax largo, seus braços fortes, seu abdômen definido até encontrar seu membro, ao tocá-lo sorri ouvindo Edward gemer alto. Nós tocávamos sem pudor ou vergonha, como se quiséssemos reconhecer um ao outro pelo tato, entre beijos e caricias me torturava lentamente, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Edward, para de me torturar... – gemi louca para senti-lo dentro de mim.

- O que você quer Bella? – sua voz estava tão rouca que me deixou ainda mais excitada.

- Quero você... – eu mal conseguia falar. – Quero senti-lo dentro de mim, Edward... - não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, Edward deslizou pra dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando.

- Assim Bella... – disse se movendo, todo dentro de mim.

- Sim... Aqui é seu lugar Edward... Dentro de mim... – me beijou de modo voraz, enquanto investia contra mim, me levando aquele mundo de sensações que eu tanto amava.

Como em todas as vezes que ficávamos juntos, mantive meus olhos abertos e cravados aos dele, enquanto um se entregava ao outro por completo. Sim eu amava aquele homem, e seria dele pelo tempo que me permitisse permanecer ao seu lado, sem cobranças, sem discussões.

Cruzei meus tornozelos em suas costas lhe dando mais acesso e Edward me retribuiu me levando ao êxtase.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei e já estava escuro, nem sei por quanto tempo dormi, estava tão relaxado, tão extasiado que nem me dei conta. Meu rosto estava afundado naqueles cabelos sedosos com um cheiro delicioso de morango, meus braços envolviam aquele pequeno corpo que me levava à loucura, era tão perfeito, tudo na proporção certa, como se ela tivesse sido feita especialmente pra mim, nos mínimos detalhes.

Olhava para a mulher diante de mim que na maioria das vezes parecia uma garota assustada, mas que na hora do sexo se transformava e se tornava uma verdadeira pantera. Bella sabia perfeitamente o que fazer e como fazer, por puro insistindo, um instinto de fêmea que me deixava louco de desejo, me levava à loucura com seus toques, seus beijos e as coisas que dizia enquanto nos entregávamos um ao outro...Quanto mais a tinha mais a queria, mais a desejava.

A amava tanto e precisava dela comigo, ao meu lado, pra sempre, não havia a menor dúvida de que Bella era a mulher da minha vida. Afastei seus cabelos depositando beijos em seu pescoço, nuca, vi seus pelos eriçarem e Bella soltar um gemido se remexendo, voltei a provocá-la até que despertou.

- Hmmm... – gemeu se encolhendo. - Não me provoca Edward. – ameaçou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que te quero? Que te desejo...

- Outra vez? – sorri com a cara que fez.

- Faz amor comigo outra vez? – pedi colando meu corpo ao dela, mostrando o quanto estava excitado.

- Fazer amor?

- Sim Bella, é isso que fazemos quando estamos juntos assim, fazemos amor, não é uma simples transa, há uma entrega total tanto sua quanto minha, eu te amo e estou pedindo pra que faça amor comigo. - Bella se virou me beijando de forma voraz, se rendendo à paixão e ao desejo que nos assolava naquele momento.

Depois de comermos alguma coisa, fomos nadar sob a luz do luar, acabamos nos amando no mar, com a lua por testemunha, voltamos para o chalé onde finalmente dormimos. No dia seguinte fomos conhecer o local, era mesmo um lugar paradisíaco, Bella parecia fascinada com tudo ali, estava feliz e eu me sentia feliz em vê-la assim.

Bella estava debruçada no píer, o sol deixava seus cabelos ainda mais avermelhados, o vento os jogava de um lado pro outro, eu a admirava de onde estava sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Era uma visão linda, as palavras de minha mãe e de Erick me vieram à mente, naquele momento.

"_**Não diga isso Edward, seu irmão amava aquela garota**_**."** – Com certeza ele a amava e agora estou convicto de que havia se apaixonado por ela, o modo como a olhava nos vídeos, o modo como falava dela.

"_**Ed precisa se encontrar mãe! Está perdido! Precisa descobrir o que é amar de verdade, quando meu irmão se apaixonar de verdade, vai se encontrar." "Confesso que não sei qual será sua reação, meu irmão anda tão perdido... Mas tenho fé que um dia, Ed irá encontrar a pessoa certa pra ele, uma a qual irá amar de verdade, neste dia meu irmão vai se encontrar." **_

"_**Obrigado Erick! Por ter trazido Bella pra minha vida meu irmão."**_ – agradeci mentalmente, Bella virou-se e sorriu pra mim, vestia uma saída de banho com um biquíni por baixo, conforme se movia a silueta daquele corpo perfeito se mostrava vindo em minha direção. Uma visão tentadora.

- Em que está pensando? – disse sentando-se em meu colo, enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Em muitas coisas... – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios. - Principalmente em você, no quanto te amo e no quanto sou grato ao meu irmão por trazer você pra minha vida, Bella. – coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás que insistia em cobrir seus olhos. - Em como fui idiota negando a mim mesmo os meus sentimentos, por não ter percebido de cara a mulher maravilhosa que você é.

- Exagerado! – disse estalando a língua.

- Não sou exagerado, sou um homem completamente apaixonado. – a corrigi.

- Também sou uma mulher completamente apaixonada... – suas mãos se infiltraram pelos meus cabelos fazendo um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. – Você mexe com todo o meu ser, e não é de hoje bonitão. – sorri com seu jeito de falar. – Quando me olhava dessa forma intensa e envolvente, me fazia estremecer dos pés a cabeça, quando me tocou pela primeira vez... – ela sorriu corando. –Foi um toque inocente, mas fez com que meu corpo ardesse como se estivesse febril cheguei a pensar que entraria em combustão e quando nos beijamos naquele escritório... – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus. – Pensei que fosse desfalecer ali, naquele instante.

-Quem é a exagerada agora?

- Quando fazemos amor como você disse, me faz sentir coisas... O prazer é tão grande... Simplesmente não há palavras para descrever tantos sentimentos, tantas sensações juntas... É sublime. – a beijei com todo o amor e paixão que havia em meu coração, cada vez que falava daquela forma, sentia que a amava ainda mais se é que isso é possível. Havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, tanta emoção, tanta intensidade... Bella era uma mulher intensa, linda. Simplesmente linda.

- Quantos anos têm?- perguntou do nada, estávamos na varanda do chalé, admirando o por do sol, deitados na rede.

- Faço vinte e seis em junho, por que.

- Queria ouvir de você, sua mãe já havia dito, Esme me contou que é filho do primeiro casamento de Carlisle. – disse se aninhando em meu peito.

-É verdade, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dois anos, Charlotte cuidava de mim...

- Por isso é o preferido dela?

- Provavelmente.

- Sua mãe morreu do que?

- Ele teve um aneurisma, meu pai conta que tiveram uma discussão e minha mãe passou mal... – Bella tinha os olhos saltados. – Não deu tempo de chegar ao hospital, meu pai ainda se culpa, mas sabe que não tinha muito que se fazer. Ele era jovem, mais novo do que eu, um tempo depois conheceu Esme e se apaixonou, logo se casaram e ela sempre cuidou de mim como de Alice e Erick. – disse por fim.

- Mas ele amava sua mãe?

- Charlotte diz que sim, que eram um casal jovem e muito apaixonados, costuma dizer que sou muito parecido com ela, no gênio e na aparência, quando voltarmos te mostro uma foto que tenho dela.

- Em que se formou? – Bella estava cheia de perguntas.

- Administração empresarial e fiz publicidade também. – sua boca estava literalmente aberta. - E você, gosta mesmo de música?

-Amo! – disse empolgada. – Adoro ouvir e cantar, mas o que mais gosto mesmo é compor, foi um meio que encontrei de lidar com meus sentimentos, minhas magoas e frustrações. Quero fazer música para poder compreender o que estou fazendo, aprender sobre as notas, tudo que sei é de ouvido. Mas...

- Mas? – a incentivei.

- Confesso que adorei conhecer o funcionamento da agência, agora entendo o fascínio de Erick por tudo aquilo.

-Você pode cursar publicidade depois, ou até mesmo conciliar os dois cursos, como eu fiz.

- Pode até ser, ainda tenho a grana do cachê guardada, mas não sei se dou conta, acho melhor concluir um e depois me dedicar ao outro, o que acha?

- O que decidir pra mim está perfeito, desde que esteja feliz, está feliz?

- Como nunca pensei ser possível, às vezes tenho medo.

- Medo?

- Que isso que estamos vivendo, este sonho simplesmente se acabe. – disse com o olhar perdido.

- E porque acabaria Bella? – do que ela estava falando?

- Aqui estamos em um mundo à parte Edward, onde só existe você e eu, mas quando o mundo real nos atingir novamente, a coisa vai mudar.

- Não tem que mudar Bella...

- Aqui não tem a empresa, Tanya, Lauren e tudo aquilo que nos separa e nos mantém longe um do outro, Edward.

- Já terminei com Lauren e nunca mais procurei Tanya, porque ta dizendo isso? . – falei meio impaciente.

- Você terminou com a Lauren e ela pode até estar quieta, mas sei jamais aceitará, ainda mais quando souber que foi por minha causa que rompeu com ela. Não se esqueça do fato de que somente Jazz, Rose e sua família sabem sobre nós, mais ninguém. – Bella parecia irritadiça. – Já falou com Tanya? Contou a ela sobre nós? Acho que não e sabe por quê?

- Chega Bella! – pedi fechando meus olhos.

- Porque sabe melhor do que ninguém que aquela mulher fará da nossa vida um inferno! Porque não consegue mantê-la longe de você? Ela tem um espaço em sua vida que nenhuma outra terá! Tanya tem plena convicção de que você pertence a ela, pode se envolver com quem quiser desde que a mantenha ao seu lado, não é? – Bella segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, me forçando a olhar pra ela.

- Não vou voltar a procurar Tanya, não a quero mais Bella. – insisti já me irritando com aquele assunto. Sabia que ela tinha razão em tudo que dizia, mas não conseguia entender o porquê aquilo nos afastaria?

- Você pode não procurá-la Edward, mas ela vai te procurar, Tanya age como se você fosse propriedade dela, só que eu não sou como a Lauren. Eu te amo e só Deus sabe o quanto eu amo, mas sempre soube que você era um homem complicado e que essa sua relação com Tanya jamais terá fim, por mais que diga que me ama, não consegue manter-se longe dela.

- Já disse que não a procurei mais...

- Você conseguiu resistir a ela Edward, mas até quando? Até quando vai resistir a suas investidas? Esse sentimento que une vocês é muito forte e intenso, não creio que consiga ficar sem Tanya por muito tempo, mesmo me amando como diz.

- Como faço você entender que eu te amo, e que nada nesse mundo é mais importante pra mim do que você, do que sua felicidade?

- Não estou te cobrando nada Edward, vou estar com você até que enjoe de mim...

- Isso não vai acontecer. – afirmei a apertando em meus braços.

- Edward você é um homem incrível, maravilhoso, mas desconhece o significado da palavra fidelidade. – doeu ouvir aquilo, mas infelizmente ela estava certa, nunca fui fiel a nenhuma mulher. - De certa forma, a única mulher que manteve em sua vida por um longo tempo foi Tanya, estou errada? – somente assenti sem saber o que dizer, Bella parecia me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo.

- Bella, eu...

- Eu te amo Edward e vou aproveitar cada segundo que eu tiver ao seu lado, porque não sei quanto tempo essa sua paixão vai durar, vou absorver tudo que puder de você e guardá-lo aqui dentro do meu peito, porque pra mim é pra sempre Edward... Mas sei que não é de sua natureza se envolver assim e jamais cobraria isso de você...

- Não diz isso, por favor. – pedi com a voz embargada, não conseguia mais imaginar minha vida sem ela. Só a idéia de perdê-la me deixava apavorado, Bella falava como se tudo fosse acabar a qualquer momento.- Não fala assim Bella, eu te amo e não suportaria te perder...

- E eu não suportaria vê-lo com ela outra vez, não faz idéia do quanto doeu ver vocês juntos e só à hipótese disso acontecer faz meu coração sangrar, Edward. - as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Odeio aquela mulher, odeio a forma como te manipula e te usa, não suporto vê-la perto de você, porque sei que por mais que me ame, não resistirá aos encantos dela.

- Você não entende, só estou tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer a ela, sem que interfira nos negócios,Tanya tem um cargo de confiança na Masen e é minha sócia na agência...

- Isso é que dá misturar sexo com trabalho. – revidou.

- Não vou mais procurá-la e tão pouco ceder a ela, porque eu te amo, é somente você que eu quero, somente você que eu desejo... É você que eu quero ao meu lado quando eu for me deitar, são seus olhos que eu quero ver assim que despertar, você é a mulher com quem eu quero compartilhar tudo... Meus medos, meus desejos, a minha vida, tudo.

- Me ter ao seu lado Edward, vai depender única e exclusivamente de você, de mais ninguém. – respondeu acariciando meu rosto.

- Não vou te perder Bella, nem que eu tenha que te prender a mim de todas as formas possíveis. – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Me ame Edward e esqueça isso... – pediu roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Vamos fazer amor até perdermos as forças. – pediu com uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy.

Peguei-a nos braços a levando para dentro e lá me perdi dentro dela novamente, assim foram as duas semanas que passamos ali, nos amando de forma tão intensa que cada vez parecia a última, como se jamais fossemos fazer aquilo novamente e a cada vez eu tinha mais certeza de que Bella era a mulher da minha vida e que a queria ao meu lado pra sempre.

- Bella?

- O que? – respondeu enquanto acabava de arrumar as malas.

- Quer vir morar comigo? – ela parou o que estava fazendo, ficou estática.

- Bella? Bella você me ouviu? – a toquei no ombro e Bella despertou.

- Como?

- Venha morar comigo? Quero dormir com você e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, como fizemos aqui. Quero poder gritar para o mundo inteiro que eu te amo e que você Isabella Swan é minha mulher. Quero você em minha vida, ao meu lado como minha mulher, minha esposa e a mãe dos meus filhos. Casa comigo, Bella? – pedi segurando firme sua mão, seu olhar ficou ainda mais brilhante e duas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

- Edward, eu...

- Sei que é cedo, mas eu te amo e não sei mais viver sem você, preciso de você comigo, ao meu lado, pra sempre.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está...

- Te pedindo em casamento Bella, te implorando pra ser minha esposa e compartilhar o resto dos dias comigo.

- Sim. – respondeu assentindo quase que convulsivamente. – Mil vezes sim Edward. – disse se atirando em meus braços, tomei seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Assim que chegarmos ao próximo destino, lhe comprarei um anel de verdade, por enquanto esse barbante terá que servir. - amarrei o barbante em seu dedo, o beijando em seguida. Nunca em minha vida estive tão certo do que eu queria e provaria para Bella que por ela, seria fiel e me afastaria de uma vez por todas de Tanya.

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer que Edward havia acabado de me pedir em casamento. Ele estava ali parado diante de mim esperando uma resposta, meu peito parecia que iria explodir tamanha felicidade que sentia.

- Edward, eu...

- Sei que é cedo, mas eu te amo e não sei mais viver sem você, preciso de você comigo, ao meu lado, pra sempre. – disse me cortando.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está...

- Te pedindo em casamento Bella, te implorando pra ser minha esposa e compartilhar o resto dos dias comigo.

"_**Sim, é claro que eu caso com você" **_– berrei mentalmente.

- Sim. – foi o que consegui dizer as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto. – Mil vezes sim Edward. – falei me atirando em seus braços, ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo daqueles que somente ele sabia dar.

- Assim que chegarmos ao próximo destino, lhe comprarei um anel de verdade, por enquanto esse barbante terá que servir. – dizia enquanto amarrava o barbante em meu dedo, o beijando em seguida.

- Próximo destino? Para onde vamos agora? – perguntei ainda olhando abobalhada para o barbante em meu dedo.

- Para uma estação de esqui, em Aspen, o que acha?

- E onde fica isso? – a gargalhada dele foi tão espontânea, tão gostosa que me fez rir também.

- Nas montanhas do Colorado, nunca ouviu falar? – disse entre risos.

- Já, mas só em filmes. – falei dando língua pra ele.

O jatinho nos aguardava no aeroporto, segundo Edward, seriam mais dez horas de vôo, até Aspen – Colorado. A viagem toda passamos imaginando a reação de cada um a novidade, ele insistia em dar uma festa para oficializar o pedido.

- Quer mesmo que eu vá morar com você? Não acha melhor esperarmos?

-Esperar pra que? Quero você comigo o tempo todo. – falou me apertando contra si, roçando seus dentes em minha pele.

- Edward... – gemi estremecendo.

- O que acha de fazermos amor em pleno ar? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Pode ser uma experiência excitante. - mordi seu lábio inferior como ele fazia comigo, roçando minha língua sobre ele, o provocando. Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz o qual correspondi, entre beijos insanos nos despimos nos amando, enquanto o avião rasgava os céus, Edward me levava ao paraíso.

Conforme íamos nos aproximando senti a mudança de temperatura e agradeci mentalmente a Alice pelas roupas de frio. O hotel ficava no centro da cidade, era tudo tão lindo e com muita neve, apesar de ser fim de temporada. Durante o dia passeávamos pela cidade e Edward me mostrava tudo, parecia conhecer bem o lugar, à noite ficávamos em nossa suíte, tomávamos vinho enquanto comíamos fundi, diante da enorme lareira.

Edward insistiu em me levar para esquiar, eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia, mas ele não me deu ouvidos e até contratou um instrutor pra me ensinar, mas quando o homem começou a me tocar, mostrando como fazia... Meu noivo o dispensou dizendo que ele mesmo ensinaria e lá estávamos nós no alto daquela pista.

- Dobre os joelhos e incline o corpo assim, Bella. – dizia me mostrando como fazer. – Vou descer pra te mostrar como é que se faz. – assenti somente, mal conseguia falar de tanto frio. Edward abaixou os óculos e se inclinou deslizando montanha abaixo, parecia tão fácil, ele era mesmo bom naquilo.

- Então? Viu como é fácil?

- Vou me esborrachar lá em baixo, sabe disso não é? – ele revirou os olhos, vindo pra junto de mim.

- Vai estar comigo, não se preocupe. – de repente notei que Edward ficava cada vez mais distante, eu estava em queda, deslizando pela montanha e o que é pior, de costas.

- Bella? BELLA? – Edward gritou disparando pela montanha tentando me alcançar, eu só rezava pra não me espatifar em uma daquelas imensas árvores, não sei dizer como, mas consegui me virar e me arrependi amargamente, uma árvore se aproximava em uma velocidade incrível. Ela ficava cada vez maior, fechei meus olhos esperando o impacto. Mas tudo que senti foi alguém se chocar comigo e ambos rolamos pela neve.

- Você... Você está bem? – Edward perguntou ofegante debaixo de mim.

- Eu... Eu não morri?

- Não, mas foi por pouco. – ele me olhava sério. – Desculpe, deveria ter ouvido você.

- E você? Ta machucado?

-Não sei, estou no gelo, meu corpo está entorpecido. – voltamos para o hotel e me assustei ao ver o enorme roxo na região das costelas dele.

- Tem certeza que isso não está doendo, Edward?

- Só quando eu respiro. – respondeu divertido.

- Me desculpe, a culpa foi minha. – falei distribuindo beijos pela região machucada.

- Se é esse o meu tratamento, não me importo de me estabacar mais vezes. – disse se animando rapidinho.

- Não diz isso nem de brincadeira ouviu? – mesmo machucado Edward me beijou de forma avassaladora enquanto suas mãos ágeis se livravam da minha roupa. Acabamos nos rendendo a paixão e ao desejo avassalador que nos consumia. Claro que evitei que fizesse o mínimo esforço e meu noivo pareceu gostar e muito daquilo.

Edward ficou dois dias de molho e assim que se recuperou disse que tinha algo importante a fazer e saiu me deixando sozinha naquela suíte enorme, sem ter nada pra fazer, ele voltou horas depois, eu estava jogada na cama lendo.

- Poxa você demorou, não gosto de ficar sozinha. – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

- Fui fazer algo muito, mas muito importante. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- E o que era tão importante assim? – perguntei o puxando pela gola da camisa, Edward estava praticamente sobre mim.

- Isso. – pegou algo em seu bolso o estendendo pra mim, era uma caixinha pequena aveludada.

- O que é isso? – perguntei tentando imaginar o que seria.

- Abra e verá. – pediu mordendo os lábios com força. – Espero que goste. – abri a caixinha e meu queixo caiu, havia uma aliança cravejada de brilhantes e duas alianças douradas.

- Eu disse que esse barbante era temporário. – ele o retirando do meu dedo, deslizando a aliança cravejada pelo meu dedo. – Receba essa aliança em nome do meu amor Isabella e da minha fidelidade. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, depositou um beijo em meus lábios e outro na aliança.

- Receba esta aliança Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. – deslizei a aliança pelo seu dedo, a beijando em seguida, depois seus lábios.

- Esta, eu darei a você no dia do nosso casamento. – ele fechou a caixinha a colocando sobre o criado mudo.

- Ainda não consigo crer que estamos noivos. – minha voz não passou de um sussurrou.

- Ainda não consigo crer que será minha, pra sempre. – disse me beijando de forma lenta e excitante, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais urgente e logo estávamos nus, nossos corpo unidos como se fosse um só, em um encaixe perfeito, como se um fosse feito para o outro.

Ele estava entre as minhas pernas, se aprofundando cada vez mais em mim, podia senti-lo fundo, me preenchendo, me completando. Seus sons me deixavam ainda mais excitada, o modo como gemia meu nome, o prazer com que o fazia. Arqueei minhas costas sentindo aquela sensação que descobri amar, sentia o prazer tomar meu corpo e juntos, atingimos o orgasmo. Um gemido rouco e quase gutural romper de seus lábios e seu corpo pesar sobre o meu, completamente relaxado.

Infelizmente teríamos que voltar pra casa, com certeza aquela viagem ficaria marcada em minha memória, pra sempre. Chegava a estar eufórica, tamanha era a minha felicidade e Edward não estava muito diferente de mim.

- Passamos nos meus pais e pegamos suas coisas, você vem comigo pra casa hoje mesmo. – disse quando o avião pousou em Forks, era um sábado.

- Não acha que deveríamos esperar? – aquele era um grande passo e confesso que tinha medo.

- Não, você vem comigo, prometeu que viria. – insistiu.

- Tudo bem, podemos pelo menos passar essa noite por lá, depois sou toda sua. – um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios.

- Toda minha?

- Todinha sua, completamente, pra sempre. – rocei meus lábios aos dele que os tomou em um beijo delicioso. Tomamos um táxi e em questão de minutos estávamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, todos estavam lá nos aguardando.

- Oh meu Deus! Pensei que nunca mais fossem voltar. – dizia Esme quase me esmagando em um abraço apertado. – Você está radiante filha.

- Obrigada! Estou feliz Esme, muito feliz.

- Isso se vê de longe. – disse Carlisle ao me cumprimentar com um abraço carinhoso.

-Caraca! – soltou Emmett. – Nunca te vi com um sorrisão desses, mano, o que ela fez com você? – dizia enquanto esmagava Edward em um abraço.

- Estou feliz Emm, como jamais pensei ser possível. – o pervertido olhou pra mim sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Acabou com ele não foi Bella? – senti meu rosto arder de vergonha, Edward cochichou algo em seu ouvido e o idiota riu com gosto.

- Homens! – resmunguei cumprimentando os outros.

- Você está linda, olha essa pele, está reluzente. – dizia Rose me provocando, era bem namorada de Emm mesmo.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice assustando a todos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Esme.

- O que é isso no seu dedo? Reluzindo tanto quanto você? – revirei os olhos olhando para Edward.

- A pedi em casamento Alice e Bella aceitou, estamos noivos. – ele sacudia seu dedo diante dela, mostrando a aliança reluzente em sua mão, a maluca soltava gritinhos histéricos, assim como Rose, Esme abriu um sorriso imenso.

- Isso é que é surpresa. – Jazz parecia surpreso. .

- Vão mesmo se casar? – a incredulidade na voz de Emmett me deixou preocupada.

- O mais rápido possível, quero essa mulher ao meu lado, pro resto da vida –Edward afirmou me apertando contra si. – Mãe? Viemos dar a notícia e buscar as coisas de Bella. – o sorriso de Esme se desfez.

- Como assim? Por quê?

- Não vou esperar o casamento para tê-la ao meu lado, Bela vai ir morar comigo. – o silêncio se fez, um olhava para o outro um tanto incrédulos.

- Jovens! – soltou Carlisle.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Alice abiu um sorriso enorme. – Meu irmão criou juízo finalmente. – Edward revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- Não acha que isso é meio precipitado? – perguntou Esme com um rosto inexpressivo.

- Ela é tudo pra mim mãe... – ele a abraçou carinhosamente. - Não consigo mais ficar um minuto longe dela, enquanto dou entrada nos papéis do casamento, Bella vai morar comigo.

- Edward Cullen se casando? Essa é nova pra mim. – provocou Emmett.

- Erick tinha razão Emm... – todos franziram o cenho. – Precisava encontrar a mulher certa, uma a quem eu amasse de verdade... – ele olhou pra mim piscando em seguida. - E eu a amo, Bella fez com que eu encontrasse meu caminho e sei perfeitamente, que é junto dela. – meu coração parecia que iria explodir tamanha era a minha felicidade.

- Wow! – soltou Emm olhando pra mim.

- Se é assim, fico feliz por você meu filho. – Esme dizia o beijando. – E por você também filha.

- Espero que saibam o que estão fazendo? Vida a dois não é fácil. – lembrou Carlisle nos cumprimentando. – Seja bem vinda a família, Bella.

- Temos um casamento para organizar! Isso não é demais? – comemorou a maluca da minha cunhada, quicando enquanto batia palmas.

- Acho melhor cuidarem primeiro da festa para oficializar o noivado. – anunciou Edward. – Pode fazer isso pra mim, mãe?

-Festa? Não pode ser uma reunião entre nós? – todos me olharam sem entender.

- Porque filha? – perguntou Carlisle.

-Não sabemos como será a reação das pessoas ao fato de estarmos junto, lembre-se que todos me conhecem como namorada de Erick, do nada anunciará nosso casamento, o que irão dizer?

- Pouco me importa! – retrucou Edward. – Minha família e meus cunhados aprovam o resto não me interessa.

- Bella tem certa razão filho, devemos pelo menos avisar a Ellen e Johan, para não pegá-los desprevenidos. – Edward bufou contrariado, mediante as palavras do pai.

-Não fique assim Edward, só não acho sensato anunciar isso em uma festa do nada, vai parecer provocação, não sabemos como Lauren reagirá à notícia, sabe que ela nunca gostou de mim.

- Está preocupada com a Lauren? – havia indignação na pergunta de Rose.

- Filha... – disse Esme. - Garanto que nossos amigos de verdade entenderão, claro que sempre terá um ou outro que verá com maus olhos a relação de vocês, mas Edward está certo. – concordou para meu espanto. – A família aprova, mande o restante às favas.

-Esme! – ralhou Carlisle, ela deu de ombro vindo para junto de mim.

-Agora vamos subir e planejar tudo, enquanto você nos conta como foi essa viagem. - ela praticamente me arrastou escada acima, com as duas malucas logo atrás de nós.

As três me encheram de perguntas, das mais descabidas possíveis, durante horas contei a ela o quanto especial foi nossa viagem, o modo como ele me pediu em casamento, assim como o pequeno incidente em Aspen.

- Foi simplesmente perfeita! –disse por fim, ouvindo as três suspirar. Esme desceu para providenciar o jantar, Rose disse que tinha que ir para casa, ficou Alice e eu.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês Bella. – disse jogada em minha cama, enquanto eu separava minhas coisas, muitas delas ainda estavam em caixas que vieram de Hanover.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar, parece que estou vivendo um sonho, Alice.

- Eu disse que meu irmão estava apaixonado por você, tem que aprender a confiar em mim garota! – Alice me ajudou a arrumar o restante das coisas, ela achou melhor deixar algumas coisas por aqui. Descemos encontrando Carlisle, Jazz e Edward sentados, conversando.

- Já está tudo pronto. – avisei me sentando ao lado dele.

- Vamos amanhã cedo, está bem? Ah! Liguei para Charlotte e pedi pra que preparasse a casa para recebê-la. – avisou enlaçando sua mão a minha, depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

- Vocês já têm uma data prevista para o casamento? – Alice perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Sinceramente não. – respondi me recostando no peito de Edward.

- O que acha de agosto?

-Porque agosto, Alice? – perguntou Carlisle.

- O Ed faz aniversário em junho e Bella em setembro, agosto fica entre os dois, o que acham?

- São aproximadamente quatro meses Alice, não acha que está muito longe. – reclamou Edward.

- Um casamento leva tempo para ser planejado e faço questão de criar um modelo exclusivo para Bella. – disse piscando pra mim. - Bella poderá cuidar de tudo, com calma e tranqüilidade. – argumentou.

- O que você acha disso, amor? – sorri ao ouvi-lo me chamar daquela forma.

- Acho que agosto está muito bom, só precisamos definir uma data depois, mas eu imploro para que seja uma coisa simples, modesta.

- Um Cullen vai se casar Isabella, e está pedindo pra sermos modestos? – a cara que Alice fazia não dava margem à discussão.

- Mas primeiro teremos que organizar um jantar em homenagem aos noivos, este terá que ser o mais breve possível. – lembrou Esme entrando na sala. – O que acham de marcarmos para daqui duas semanas?

- Tudo bem, amor?

- Sem problemas, pra mim está perfeito.

-Adoro festas! - Alice soltou empolgada, o que me fez rir.

No domingo saímos logo depois do café da manhã, Emm nos levou em seu enorme Jeep, ele e Edward descarregaram as malas com a ajuda de um funcionário do prédio.

- Bom dia menino! Que bom que voltou, vejo que esta feliz. – Charlotte dizia abraçada a ele.

- Charlotte, se lembra da Bella, não é?

- Claro que sim, como poderia esquecer? – respondeu vindo pra junto de mim, acariciando meu rosto.

- Ela é minha noiva e vai vir morar comigo. – anunciou a pegando de surpresa.

- Noiva? Mas... Isso é maravilhoso menino! Seja bem vinda menina e obrigada por colocar esse sorriso lindo nos lábios do meu menino. – dizia quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Com certeza foi ela quem colocou esse sorrisão na cara feia dele. – provocou Emmett.

- Emmett dá pra ser menos irritante? – às vezes ele era irritante.

- Não liga pra ele menina Bella, esse nunca vai tomar jeito. – Charlotte dizia divertida. – Coloquem tudo no quarto de hóspedes, amanhã deixo tudo em ordem, espero que gostem do almoço que preparei. Vou deixá-los curtir a casa. – disse piscando pra mim, me fazendo corar horrores. Edward deu uma gorjeta para o moço que ajudou a subir tudo, Emm assim que acabou, foi embora.

- Enfim sós! –disse se aproximando de mim, me pegou nos braços subindo comigo para o quarto.

- Está diferente. – na cama os lençóis agora eram claros, em tons pastéis, na cabeceira da cama algumas fotos que Erick havia tirado, eu me perguntava como foram parar ali?

-De onde tirou aquelas fotos? – ele ainda me segurava em seus braços.

- Encontrei nas coisas de Erick, não resisti e as peguei pra mim. – ele fazia carinha de menino que havia aprontado. - Ficaram ótimas ali, concorda? – dizia entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Quer conhecer o restante da casa?

- Depois, prefiro ficar aqui e fazer amor com o meu futuro marido.

-Ótima idéia. – falou me beijando, caímos sobre a cama e entre beijos avassaladores nos amamos mais uma vez. Edward vestia somente uma boxer preta que ficava muito sexy nele, eu usava sua camisa e calcinha, ele me mostrou todo o apartamento, que era bem maior do que imaginava.

Além da suíte principal que pertencia a Edward, havia mais três suítes menores, Edward havia transformado um dos quartos em uma pequena academia, no andar de baixo, além da sala de estar, havia um belo bar, uma sala de vídeos e uma pequena sala com um piano e uma porta que segundo Edward levava a adega. Na imensa varada havia um pequeno jardim, e um deck com uma jacuzi, algumas espreguiçadeiras e poltronas, a bela lavanderia e o quarto de Charlotte, mas Edward disse que raramente ela dormia ali, já que ela tinha seu próprio apartamento.

- Não imaginava que fosse tão grande.

- É um ótimo apartamento, mas se preferir uma casa, podemos...

- Ele é perfeito Edward, perfeito. – estávamos na área da piscina, ele me abraçava por trás como costumava fazer. – A vista daqui é linda!

- Dá pra ver boa parte da baia. – ele me virou pra si. – Estou feliz por estar aqui comigo.

- E eu estou feliz, por estar aqui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui vai mais alguns capítulos pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV EDWARD**

Mal podia crer que Bella estava ali comigo, depois de mostrar a ela todo o apartamento, almoçamos e a ajudei com a louça.

- Posso ir arrumando minhas coisas? Não acho justo deixar tudo para Charlotte. – perguntou timidamente, mordendo os lábios.

-Aqui é sua casa agora, faça o que bem entender. – falei a puxando pra mim. – Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, deve ter algo mais interessante pra fazer.

- Na verdade tenho alguns e-mails para responder, afinal de contas, fiquei quase um mês fora.

- Então vá responder seus e-mails enquanto eu vou arrumar aquela bagunça. – disse ficando na ponta dos pés depositando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei logo de aprofundar.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, vou estar no escritório. – ela assentiu indo em direção as escadas a subindo de dois em dois degraus, ainda usava somente uma calcinha minúscula e a minha camisa.

Coloquei uma bermuda e fui para o escritório, de lá podia ouvi-la cantarolar enquanto trabalhava. Realmente havia muita coisa acumulada, passei praticamente a tarde toda no escritório, Bella apareceu com uma caixa nas mãos, me chutei mentalmente por ter me esquecido de tirá-la do meu closet.

- O que é isso Edward? – estava descalça com seus cabelos presos de um jeito estranho.

- São coisas minhas. – disse tentando disfarçar, Bella semicerrou os olhos colocando a caixa sobre minha mesa.

- Tem meu nome nela e a letra é do Erick. – revirei os olhos a puxando para o meu colo.

- Quando estivemos em Hanover, achei esta caixa e não resisti... – confessei. - A peguei pra mim, foi dai que tirei aquelas fotos que estão no quarto.

- São fotos minhas?

- Não viu o que tem ai? – ela meneou a cabeça. – Então abra e veja. - Bella abriu a caixa e sorriu saudosa ao ver as primeiras fotos.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou ao ver o envelope.

- Seu ensaio sensual. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você viu? – perguntou corando.

- Humrum e estão magníficas, você está deliciosamente linda. - sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua revirando os olhos.

- Seu irmão ficou de me mostrar o resultado, mas... – se calou ao ver as fotos.

Havia fotos dela seminua, somente insinuação, nada revelador. Em algumas Bella usava somente uma camisa masculina um pouco aberta, insinuando os seios, estava tentadoramente linda.

- Estas são minhas preferidas. – disse apontando para as fotos.

-Seu safado, nem pra me contar. – falou dando um tapa em meu ombro. – Sabe? Emm e eu temos uma teoria.

- Que teoria? – perguntou ainda entretida com as fotos.

- Que Erick se apaixonou por você. – ela me olhou como se não acreditasse no que havia dito.

- Isso é impossível! – disse ficando de pé.

- Bella, não notou o modo como ele te olhava, como falava de você? Vai ver era uma coisa platônica, mas ele disse a minha mãe que você era muito mais importante que uma simples namorada...

- Tínhamos uma ligação especial Edward, mas daí a se apaixonar?

- Bella aquele amigo dele, o tal Lian, ele deve ter notado que Erick se apaixonou, pra te odiar daquela forma? – Bella mordeu os lábios com força, estava pensativa.

- Eu notaria, não notaria?

- Jamais o culparia, você é envolvente e fascinante, Bella. – novamente ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Mas não podemos ter certeza, são somente conjecturas.

- Sinceramente não acho que Erick era apaixonado por mim, Edward, nos amávamos sim, mas não havia nada de sexual entre nós, entende? – ela fez uma careta ao dizer aquilo.

- Entendo sua boba.

- Porque guardou isso seu tarado! – falou mudando de assunto.

- Porque são lindas e não queria que ninguém mais visse, já pensou se Emm as encontrasse?

- Deus que me livre! Eu já te falei que seu primo safado me chamou pra fazer um ensaio sensual, e eu estava grávida? – havia indignação em sua voz.

- Sabia, ele me contou e quase o soquei por isso. – disse a puxando para o meu colo novamente, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele enquanto infiltrava minha mão sob a camisa. Bella sentou-se de frente pra mim e aquilo estava muito bom, até o telefone tocar.

- Não vai atender? Pode ser importante... – disse rompendo o beijo.

- Não. – respondi voltando a beijá-la, a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica, Bella ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz ali e se apartou de mim de forma brusca.

"_Ed? Ed está em casa? Fiquei sabendo que foi viajar amor, porque não me chamou? Poderíamos ter aproveitado e._.." – desliguei aquele maldito aparelho com vontade de mandá-lo longe.

- Bella eu... – ela não me deixou falar simplesmente me deu as costas saindo de lá, me deu o maior gelo, voltou para o quarto e continuou com sua arrumação. Já era noite e Bella nem sequer olhava pra mim, desceu e fez uma massa para comermos.

Durante todo o jantar não me dirigiu a palavra, subiu e tomou seu banho descendo com seu violão em seguida. Subi para tomar meu banho e, ao sair ouvi o som do teclado vindo do quarto onde estava o restante de suas coisas. Bella deslizava os dedos sobre as teclas tentando achar o tom certo, enquanto escrevia em um caderno, fiquei quietinho a observando, estava compondo. Assim que acabou começou a tocar. **Everytime we touch (Cascada)**

Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado.

Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos.

Perdoe a minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei por quê

Sem você é difícil sobreviver.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure,

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu.

Eles afastam as lágrimas que eu choro.

Os bons e os maus momentos, nós já passamos por todos eles.

Você me faz levantar quando eu cair.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure.

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

Toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento.

Toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure.

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

- Linda música! – falei ficando atrás dela, que se virou com a mão no peito.

- Ai que susto! De onde você surgiu? – perguntou bufando.

- Vem aqui Bella, esquece isso. – pedi estendendo minha mão.

- Não! Porque não retorna as ligações de sua preciosa sócia? – disse sarcástica se levantando indo em direção a porta.

- Porque eu não a quero. – falei impedindo sua passagem a prendendo em meus braços. – É você quem eu quero, é você que eu amo.

- Me solta! Não estou falando com você no momento. – dizia se debatendo, desistiu empinando aquele narizinho lindo.

-Mas eu estou falando com você. – insisti a beijando, Bella tentou parecer indiferente, mas logo se entregou ao beijo, minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo e as dela o meu, fui me livrando rapidamente de suas roupas assim como ela se livrou das minhas, caímos sobre a cama cheia de roupas e nos amamos ali mesmo, depois a levei para o quarto onde nos amamos novamente.

- Pertenço a você, como você pertence a mim meu amor... Esqueça-a Bella, não a deixe entre nós. – pedi investindo contra ela.

- Você é quem... Tem quem mantê-la longe Edward... Não eu. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, ela estava arfante.

- Prometo... Prometo que... Que vou mantê-la longe meu amor. – disse aumentando as investidas, Bella arqueou as costas, travando os calcanhares em minhas costas e novamente atingimos o ápice juntos.

- Me desculpe. – pediu assim que recobrou o fôlego, eu ainda estava dentro dela. – Só a voz dela me tira do sério, detesto aquela mulher e principalmente o que ela representa em sua vida.

- Ela não representa nada Bella, nada! - a vi revirar os olhos estalando a língua me empurrando para trás, sai de dentro dela me livrando do preservativo. – Está dando uma importância a qual Tanya não tem?

- Não tem? Então porque é tão difícil pra você dizer a ela que não a quer mais? Até quando vai ficar nesse jogo de gato e rato com ela?

- Não estou fazendo jogo nenhum! – aquele assunto já estava me irritando.

- Me recuso a discutir sobre isso com você! – ela estava furiosa. – Me recuso a falar sobre aquela mulher com você. – ficou de joelhos sobre a cama, eu estava sentado com as pernas para fora.

- A última coisa que eu quero é discutir com você, Bella. – passei as mãos nos cabelos tentando me acalmar.

- Então vamos esquecer que aquela mulher existe. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Vamos deixá-la longe desse quarto, aqui só existe Edward e Bella, mais ninguém. – disse distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, nuca, mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha o sugando em seguida. – O que acha de nos esquecermos de tudo outra vez? – estava excitado novamente e Bella sorriu ao notar.

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, unindo nossos corpos novamente, nos entregamos um ao outro de várias formas e por mais algumas vezes. Acordei cedo e Bella continuava dormindo, a noite havia sido bem atribulada e com certeza estava exausta. Também estava acabado, mas tinha uma empresa pra tocar, tomei um belo banho e me arrumei, dei um beijo nela que resmungou algo inteligível e voltou a dormir.

-Bom dia Charlotte! – disse a encontrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia menino.

- Bella ainda está dormindo, acho que não vai trabalhar hoje. – falei sorrindo me lembrando da noite maravilhosa que tivemos.

- Essa garota lhe faz tão bem menino. – dizia Charlotte me servindo o café da manhã.

- Por que diz isso?

- Olha pra você! Sempre sorrido e seu humor está bem melhor. Pelo pouco que conheço dela, deu pra perceber que é uma garota adorável, inteligente e muito simpática, além de muito bonita.

- Gosta mesmo dela não é?

- Ah! Sim, conversamos muito no enterro de seu filho...

- Nosso filho Charlotte, Erick era meu filho também. – ela me olhou com os olhos praticamente saltados.

- Estamos juntos desde um pouco antes de Bella ter o bebê, o assumi como meu, entende?

-Oh, sim claro!

- É uma longa história e um tanto complicada, juro que te explico depois. – estalei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem menino, não se preocupe com isso.

-Entregue isso a ela quando acordar. – entreguei a ela um bilhete e a chave do meu outro carro, peguei minhas coisas e sai, já estava atrasado. Assim que cheguei à empresa Tanya veio a minha sala, ela usava uma blusa bem decotada e uma saia justa e curta, a filha da mãe estava gostosa pra caralho.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse sentando-se sobre minha mesa.

- Sobre o que? – falei tentando ignorar suas pernas.

- Porque anda fugindo de mim Ed? Sei que seu namoro com Lauren foi pra espaço, pensei que agora que está sozinho, poderíamos curtir, sei lá. – disse sentando-se em meu colo, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Para com isso Tanya! – ralhei tentando tirá-la de cima de mim, sem a menor cerimônia me tocou.

- Não é o que nosso amigo aqui diz. – falou debochada, abrindo minha calça, segurei sua mão a impedindo.

- Chega Tanya! – intensifiquei o aperto até que me soltasse se levantando. - Não quero mais isso, será que ainda não se deu conta? – falei tentando me recompor.

- Diz isso pro seu amiguinho ai, ele ficou muito feliz em me ver. – insistiu vindo de novo pra cima de mim.

- Para com isso Tanya! Eu não quero mais, chega! Pra mim já deu! – disse segurando suas mãos novamente, sua blusa estava aberta e seus peitos praticamente saltavam pra fora.

-O que está acontecendo com você Edward? Nunca me rejeitou antes? – cuspiu furiosa. –Porque anda fugindo de mim, não atende minhas ligações... Foi viajar e nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar. – praticamente berrou.

- Acabou Tanya, não vai mais rolar.

- Como assim? – bufei impaciente revirando os olhos.

- O que estou tentando dizer é que... – ela me encarava com aqueles olhos azuis enormes. – Não vai rolar mais nada entre a gente, nossa relação será estritamente profissional daqui pra frente, deu pra entender?

- Porque está fazendo isso? Porque está agindo assim? O que há com você? – disparou furiosa.

- Estou noivo Tanya, vou me casar em alguns meses. – seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

-Mas você rompeu com Lauren...

- Não vou me casar com Lauren.

- SE NÃO VAI SE CASAR COM AQUELA MOSCA MORTA, VAI SE CASAR COM QUEM? – disse aos berros.

-Isso não é de sua conta! E para de gritar, ficou maluca? – acabei perdendo a paciência.

- Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Não pode me deixar Edward, você já teve várias mulheres e sempre estivemos juntos. – insistiu se pendurando em meu pescoço. – Sempre.

- Agora é diferente Tanya, eu a amo de verdade.

- A ama? Você não ama ninguém Edward Cullen, além de você mesmo. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Engano seu minha cara, eu a amo e vou me casar, goste ou não. – retruquei. – Sabe que nunca amei você Tanya, o sexo entre nós era muito bom, mas era só tesão e mais nada... – puxei o ar com força tocando seu rosto. – Você é uma mulher linda, inteligente e merece alguém que te ame de verdade, não fica assim.

- Sabe perfeitamente que não sou esse tipo de mulher Edward... - franzi o cenho sem entender. –Esse tipinho patético que faz drama por tudo! Não choro em filmes românticos, acho um saco na verdade! Não me emociono com bebês, acho insuportáveis... – disse se reaproximando. – Sou uma mulher prática e completamente independente e você está confuso meu amor. – dizia tocando meu rosto com carinho.

-Por favor, Tanya, entenda...

- Somos tão bom juntos... – falou colando seu corpo ao meu. – Aliás, somos ótimos juntos, gosto de ser sua amante Edward, me sinto bem assim, case-se, mas não me prive de ter você. – sua mão desceu e Tanya novamente me tocou, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Não posso Tanya... – gemi ao sentir sua caricia. – É diferente agora!

- O que ela fez com você Edward, o sexo é tão bom assim?

-Você não entende Tanya, desta vez não é só sexo, eu to completamente apaixonado, eu a amo! – ela me ignorou tomando meus lábios em um beijo desesperado tentando aprofundá-lo, me apartei rompendo o beijo.

- PARA COM ISSO TANYA! Acabou deu pra entender? – falei me recompondo novamente.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Edward! Ainda vai implorar pelos meus beijos, para estar comigo... Quando estiver louco por uma boa trepada, vai me procurar novamente. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Vai sonhando! – ela se recompôs e saiu batendo a porta com tudo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntaram Jazz e Emmett entrando em seguida.

- Disse a ela que vou me casar e que não rolaria mais nada entre nós, que acabou. – me joguei em minha cadeira.

- Pelos berros, parece que não aceitou muito bem. – só poderia ser mesmo Emmett pra fazer aquele comentário.

-Nenhum pouco, disse que não queria meu amor, que meu desejo lhe bastava, dá pra acreditar? – ainda estava chocado com o que ouvi.

- Tanya sempre teve você à hora que quis Edward, sabe o quanto é mimada e teimosa. – o pior era que Jazz, estava coberto de razão.

- Disse com quem vai se casar? – perguntou Emm.

-Não, ficou possessa sem saber quem era, não quero imaginar o escândalo que fará ao descobrir que é Bella. – eles me olharam com certa preocupação.

- Tome cuidado Edward, sabe que Tanya é vingativa e não vai deixar isso barato! – insistiu Jazz.

- Bella não veio? –Emmett disse mudando de assunto.

- Não, estava dormindo ainda quando sai. – falei sorrindo.

- Essa garota ta acabando contigo cara, se olhou no espelho? Está com cara de quem passou a noite em claro.

- Não me importaria de dormir novamente se todas minhas noites fossem como a de ontem. - os dois riram e os acompanhei.

- Com aquela carinha de santa? – brincou.

- De santa, minha mulher não tem nada meu caro, mas o que acha de trabalharmos um pouco pra variar? Preciso ficar a par de tudo que aconteceu na minha ausência.

**POV BELLA**

Novamente acordei com a sensação de que havia sido atropelada! Me espreguicei passando a mão pela cama, me assustei ao sentir o colchão. Sentei-me procurando por Edward e nada, silêncio total, olhei no relógio e já passava das dez e meia.

- Droga! Mais que merda! – soltei me levantando indo direto para o banheiro. – Como pode dormir assim em plena segunda – feira? – falei pra mim mesma enquanto me enfiava debaixo do chuveiro. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi, uma saia preta justa com uma blusa azul transparente com uma blusinha por baixo, dei uma boa escovada nos cabelos.

Fiz uma maquiagem básica pegando minha bolsa e meu casaco, assim como um dos sapatos que Alice me obrigou a comprar. Desci as escadas com uma rapidez incrível, me espantando por não ter tropeçado no caminho.

- Bom dia menina Bella, posso mandar arrumar seu quarto? – disse Charlotte com um enorme sorriso.

- Por favor, Charlotte. Edward já foi?

- Sim, já faz um bom tempo.

- Porque não me acordou, estou super atrasada. – falei enquanto calçava o sapato.

- Ele ficou com pena de acordá-la, pediu para lhe entregar isso. – ela me entregou um envelope e umas chaves.

Meu amor:

Desculpe por não te acordar,

mas você estava dormindo tão gostoso, que fiquei com pena.

Se quiser pode ficar em casa, eu falo com Alice,

essas são as chaves do outro carro,caso precise sair.

Te amo

Beijos

Edward

- Ele é um fofo, não é? – disse beijando o bilhete.

- Não vai tomar seu café da manhã? – perguntou segurando o riso.

- Estou mesmo atrasada, desculpe Charlotte. – depositei um beijo nela e sai porta a fora em direção a garagem, na pressa me esqueci de perguntar qual era o carro. – Ótimo como vou saber qual é? – olhei para a chave em minha mão apertando o botão do controle, um Volvo preto, lindo de morrer piscou desativando o alarme. – Só podia ser. – disse indo em direção ao carro.

Aproveitei que estava atrasada mesmo e fui até a universidade, afinal, não faria muito sentido estudar em Forks, morando em Seattle. Conversei com o reitor da universidade de Seattle, que me pediu para falar com Brady Salvatore, o professor de música.

- Bom dia senhor Salvatore, sou Isabella Swan, o reitor Farrell pediu que eu viesse falar com o senhor.

- Bom dia Isabella, sente-se, por favor. – pediu indicando a cadeira a sua frente. – Em primeiro lugar vamos deixar o senhor de lado, me chame de Brady, em que posso ajudá-la? – ele era muito bonito e charmoso.

Contei a ele sobre minha paixão por música e a minha vontade de cursar uma universidade, expliquei a ele que tudo que sei, aprendi de ouvido e que gostaria de entender melhor. Brady pediu pra que eu tocasse violão e cantasse alguma coisa.

- Você realmente é muito boa Isabella, mas a aconselho passar antes por um conservatório, ai sim depois, encarar uma universidade. Em um conservatório terá aulas de canto, assim como piano, violão, guitarra e tudo o que desejar aprender, terá aulas praticas e teóricas, será mais interessante pra você.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. – ele remexeu alguns papéis me entregando um cartão. –Tome, vá até este conservatório e veja como funciona, se você se interessar me liga, sou professor lá.

-Obrigada Brady, foi muito bom falar com você.

- Estou aqui pra isso Isabella, me procura, você tem talento, só tem que aprimorá-lo. – assenti me despedindo, olhei no relógio e já passava do meio dia, peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice.

- Alice?

"Pode me dizer aonde a senhorita se meteu que não veio trabalhar? Esqueceu que temos um jantar importante em duas semanas? – disparou sem me deixar falar.

- Seu irmão não falou com você?

"Ainda não falei com Ed hoje, por quê?"

-Ele não me chamou pela manhã e acabei perdendo a hora, me desculpe! – pedi sinceramente. – Acabei de sair da universidade de Seattle...

"O que foi fazer lá, não vai estudar em Forks?"

- Está muito ocupada? Será que podemos almoçar juntas?

"Claro que sim, venha pra cá, te aguardo."

- Perfeito, te encontro na entrada. – fui em direção a empresa, estava realmente animada.

"Ok." – respondeu somente.

- Bom dia Sam! – disse ao passar pela entrada.

- Bom dia senhorita Swan.

- Bella? – ouvi me chamarem, reconheci a voz rouca e grave de Jacob.

- Oi Jacob! – disse o cumprimentando.

- Andou sumida? Não te vi pela empresa.

-Andei meio ocupada, e ai como você está?

- Levando, já que voltou a circular por aqui, porque não pegamos um cineminha?

- Sinto muito Jake, mas não posso...

- Não pode ou não quer? – conversávamos indo em direção aos elevadores.

- Não posso, estou comprometida, Jake e...

- Comprometida? Como assim comprometida? Com quem? – seu tom era exaltado e aquilo me surpreendeu. – O que é isso em sua mão? Está noiva por acaso? – disse segurando minha mão com força.

- Qual é o seu problema Jacob? – falei no mesmo tom. – Sim estou noiva e creio que isso não seja de sua conta. – eu tentava me soltar, mas ele não largava.

- Quem é o cara? – perguntou com raiva ficando cada vez mais perto. – Desde quando?

- Me solta Jacob! – exigi, ouvi o som do elevador chegando, as portas se abriram e dele saiu Alice acompanhada de Jazz, Rose, Emmett e Edward. Seus olhos foram para a mão de Jacob me segurando firme.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Emm, vi a mandíbula de Edward travada, e seu olhar era cortante, com certeza estava furioso.

- Edward? Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, bom dia! – Jacob disse me soltando, cumprimentando a todos.

- Jacob. – disseram os cinco em uníssono.

- Nos falamos depois. – seu tom foi baixo e autoritário.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, aceite o fato simplesmente. – cuspi entre os dentes, os cinco continuavam ali parados.

- Ainda bem que chegou, não suporto ficar esperando. – disparou Alice, vindo pra junto de mim, assim como Rose, Edward tinha o olhar fixo em Jacob, e não era nada amigável.

- Vamos logo com isso, meu horário está apertado. – falou se dirigindo a Emm e Jazz, passou por mim sem sequer me dirigir a palavra.

- Venha Bella, vamos almoçar e você me explica que diabos foi isso? – Alice disse entre os dentes, praticamente me arrastando para o estacionamento, fomos para o restaurante no carro de Rose. – Meu irmão está uma fera, conheço aquele olhar Bella.

- Mas eu não fiz nada, ele me convidou pra ir ao cinema...

- E acha isso pouco? – disse Rose me cortando.

- Jacob não sabe que sou comprometida, quando disse a ele se irritou, ainda mais quando viu o anel. Exigiu uma explicação, mas não devo satisfações a ele nem a ninguém.

- Conte a Edward, ele vai entender, mas antes deixa ele se acalmar, meu irmão quando fica assim não mede suas palavras.

- Não fiz nada de errado, só estávamos conversando.

- Ele estava te segurando, te puxando pra junto dele. – lembrou Rose.

- Ela está certa, Deus sabe o que deve estar se passando na cabeça do meu irmão. – dizia Alice preocupada.

- Não sei por que está dizendo isso? Não fiz nada de errado, minha consciência está tranqüila. – falei me irritando com aquele assunto.

- O que queria tanto me falar? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Perdi o entusiasmo. – sentia um nó enorme em minha garganta, não havia feito nada de errado, porque me tratou daquela forma? Nem me cumprimentou.

- Não fica assim Bella, logo ele esquece.

- Ele me ignorou por completo Alice, nem sequer me cumprimentou. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Estava tão feliz ao telefone Bella, tão empolgada, me conta o que aconteceu? – insistiu.

-Agora não tem mais importância. – falei dando de ombros, notei que Rose estacionava no mesmo restaurante que Alice me levou daquela vez. – Alice, ele não vai estar ai vai? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Sinceramente não sei, mas se estiver ficamos em outra mesa está bem? Vai nos contar ou não a novidade? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Fui à universidade de Seattle...

- Mas não vai estudar em Forks? – Rose perguntou me cortando, estávamos entrando no restaurante.

- Andei pensando e fica meio fora de mão agora, pensei que seria melhor transferir o curso para a universidade de Seattle.

- Tem razão. – concordou Alice. – Uma mesa para três, Pierre, por favor.

- O senhor Jasper, está em uma mesa com o senhor Emmett e o senhor Edward. – avisou todo solicito.

- Ótimo! – grunhi irritada.

- Obrigada por avisar Pierre, mas preferimos uma mesa para três. – insistiu.

- Como quiser senhorita, me acompanhem, por favor. – nossa mesa ficava há aproximadamente quatro mesas da que eles estavam.

- E o que exatamente foi fazer na universidade de Seattle? – Rose retomou a conversa, para meu azar, minha cadeira dava plena visão deles.

- Fui ver o que é preciso para transferir meu curso pra cá, mas o reitor me pediu pra falar com o professor de musica de lá.

- E? – incentivou Alice, por certo notou que meu entusiasmo havia voltado.

- Brady me disse que no meu caso seria melhor estudar em um conservatório de música, disse que só preciso me aprimorar e um conservatório é o lugar ideal. Olha. – peguei o cartão que ele havia me dado e entreguei a ela. – Pediu pra que eu entrasse em contato com ele, o que acham?

- Se o cara disse que é bom pra você, qual a dúvida?

- Alice acha que dá para conciliar a universidade o trabalho e as aulas no conservatório? – ela me olhou confusa.

- Mas se estudar no conservatório, não faz sentido cursar a universidade.

- Se eu conseguir entrar no conservatório, vou mudar meu curso para publicidade e propaganda, o que acha?- seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Podemos ajustar seus horários, eu te dou a maior força e tenho certeza que o Ed também. – olhei em direção a mesa deles, os três conversavam bastante e nem sequer se deram conta da nossa presença.

- Nem sequer notaram a gente aqui. – soltei sem pensar.

- Pensei que não quisesse ficar perto dele? – olhei para Rose com cara de poucos amigos.

- E não quero, no momento estou com vontade de torcer o pescoço dele. – as duas riram da minha cara.

- Porque está tão brava? – perguntou Alice segurando o riso.

- Porque seu irmão me ignorou por completo, por uma coisa que não tive culpa! Ficou todo enfezado, viu como olhou para Jacob? Pensei que fosse matá-lo ali mesmo. – falei me exaltando.

- Uau!Você ta brava mesmo. – Rose como sempre dizendo o óbvio.

- Ele está com ciúme Bella, já disse que...

- Nunca dei motivos a ele pra duvidar de mim Alice, nunca.

- Mas você e Jacob já saíram e todo mundo sabe que ele é a fim de você. – disse em defesa do irmão.

- Eu sei, mas deixei claro que minha amizade era tudo que poderia oferecer, também não entendi aquela reação de Jacob. O problema do seu irmão é que ele pensa que todos são como ele. – cuspi furiosa.

- Porque ta falando assim? – as duas perguntaram em uníssono.

- Porque o safado do seu irmão dormiu com a Lauren mesmo estando comigo e duvido muito que não tenha transado com aquela ruiva dos infernos naquela reunião a portas fechadas.

- Quando ele transou com a Lauren? – Rose perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

- Parece que foi no dia do jantar, ele havia me jurado que jamais voltaria a transar com elas e, no entanto... Seu irmão desconhece a palavra fidelidade e pensa que sou como ele.

- Ed jurou que não tocou em Tanya, pelo que sei até discutiram aquele dia. – falou em defesa do irmão. – Já Lauren, bem... Eles ainda namoravam certo? – sabia que ela estava certa, mas ele havia me prometido, droga!

- Eu sei, sabia perfeitamente em que estava me metendo desde o começo.

- Não fale assim, converse com ele, meu irmão vai entender. – insistiu.

- O que tem em mente para esse bendito jantar? – falei mudando de assunto, voltei a olhar para a mesa e o surpreendi me olhando.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de passar praticamente a manhã toda discutindo sobre produtos e marcas, me lembrei de avisar Alice.

- Alice?

"O que foi Ed?" - perguntou preocupada.

- É que me esqueci de te avisar que Bella provavelmente vai...

"Acabei de falar com ela, está vindo pra cá, vamos almoçar juntas."

- Tudo bem então, liguei só pra avisar.

"Mesmo assim obrigada, maninho." – agradeceu desligando.

- Ta a fim de almoçar comigo? Rose deu pra trás. – Emm disse entrando em minha sala.

- Porque você não foi anunciado?

- Porque sua secretaria não está no lugar dela. – retrucou dando de ombros.

- Querem companhia para o almoço? – perguntou Jazz logo atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntei arrumando os papéis em minha mesa.

- Alice vai almoçar com Bella e Rose, e ai? Topa ir ou tem outros planos? – insistiu.

- Pensei em ir almoçar com Bella, mas se ela vai estar com as duas, então vou com vocês. – falei dando de ombros, arrumando minhas coisas. – Vamos? – os dois assentiram me acompanhando, encontramos Rose e Alice no elevador.

- Vai almoçar com Bella? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, me ligou e pediu pra almoçarmos juntas, disse que tem um assunto importante pra me contar. – minha amada irmã disse me deixando curioso.

-Que assunto?

- Algo sobre seu curso, não sei bem. – disse dando de ombros. A porta do elevador se abriu e mal pude crer na cena que vi. Jacob segurava Bella pelos pulsos, a puxando pra si, fiquei cego de raiva e senti o ciúme me consumir.

- Me solta! – exigiu Bella se afastando dele que a soltou assim que nos viu.

- Algum problema? – Emm disse entre os dentes, senti meus dentes rangerem tamanha a força com que travei a mandíbula.

- Edward? Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, bom dia! – dizia o infeliz nos cumprimentando, o que significava aquilo? Porque diabos ele estava tocando nela?

- Jacob. – dissemos em uníssono.

– Nos falamos depois. – o tom autoritário com que se referiu a ela, fez meu sangue ferver.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, aceite o fato simplesmente. – Bella cuspi entre os dentes, o que diabos estava rolando ali?

- Ainda bem que chegou, não suporto ficar esperando. – Alice disse indo pra junto de Bella assim como Rose, eu tinha meu olhar fixo em Jacob que não tirava os olhos de Bella

- Vamos logo com isso, meu horário está apertado. – não consegui esconder meu desagrado, passei por elas sentindo olhar chocado de Bella em mim.

- Deveria ter falado com ela pelo menos Edward. – disse Jazz ao meu lado.

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, não com a raiva que estou. – cuspi entre os dentes, o caminho entre a empresa e o Dom foi em total silêncio, eu ainda tentava entender o que foi aquilo?

- Vai ver o cara não aceitou bem o fato dela estar noiva, você mesmo disse que Tanya surtou. – dizia Emm quebrando o silêncio, estávamos sentados em nossa mesa, aguardando nosso pedido.

- E que direito ele tem de exigir satisfações? Não é nada dela, nada? – novamente cuspi entre os dentes.

- Já Tanya tem todo o direito não é? – retrucou Jazz.

-Não foi isso que eu disse. – revidei.

- Tenho certeza de que Bella lhe dirá, não precisa sair mordendo todo mundo por ai. – ironizou.

- Não gosto daquele cara perto dela, me irrita, me incomoda. – disse apertando meu nariz com força tentando me acalmar, virando minha vodka em um gole só.

- Disfarça e da uma olhada em quem acabou de chegar. – Emm falou baixo, dei uma olhada rápida para a entrada, e as três estavam lá, com Pierre. Ele as conduziu para uma mesa afastada da nossa.

Bella estava tão bonita com aquela blusa azul, a cor se destacava em sua pele branca, a saia justa moldava suas curvas perfeitas, estava linda. As três engataram em um papo animado, não paravam de falar um minuto.

- O que elas tanto falam? – perguntou Emm.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas pelo que Alice disse, Bella queria falar sobre seu curso. – falei voltando minha atenção para o pedido que havia acabado de chegar. Por várias vezes Bella me surpreendeu olhando para ela, a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que estava zangada comigo, magoada, pelo gelo talvez.

- Vá falar com ela Edward, não deixa a coisa aumentar. – insistiu Jazz.

-Mais tarde falo com ela, aqui não é lugar pra isso. – assim que terminamos pedi a conta e saímos, mas antes paramos na mesa delas.

- Vai para a empresa ou vai pra casa? – perguntei mais calmo.

- Para a empresa. – respondeu seca, sem sequer olhar pra mim.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então. – falei fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para Rose e minha irmã, Bella simplesmente deu de ombros me ignorando.

- Ela ta uma fera. – o comentário de Emmett era totalmente desnecessário.

- Me fala uma coisa que eu não sei gênio.

**POV BELLA**

- Porque foi tão seca com ele? – perguntou Alice assim que os três saíram.

- O tratei do mesmo modo com que me tratou. – retruquei.

- Não sei quem é mais teimoso, você ou ele? – resmungou Alice.

- Ele com certeza. – revidei.

- Ta difícil de saber, Bella. – disse Rose se metendo.

Voltamos para a empresa, Rose foi para sua sala enquanto eu acompanhei Alice, estava organizando seu arquivo que estava uma bagunça, aquilo me fazia relaxar.

- Deixa isso ai, é serviço da Jéssica. – dizia Alice pela quarta vez.

- Gosto de fazer isso, me ajuda a esfriar a cabeça.

- Deixa de ser teimosa e vá falar com ele. – insistiu.

- Não! – falei voltando minha atenção para o meu serviço.

- Cabeça dura! – grunhiu irritada. - Bella? – me chamou um tempo depois.

- Sim?

- Preciso que leve esses documentos para que Edward os assine pra mim, assim quem sabe seu humor melhora. – disse me estendendo a pasta.

- Jéssica pode perfeitamente fazer isso.

- Mas estou pedindo a você. – bufei alto pegando a bendita pasta. - Não volte sem que estejam assinados. – falou debochada e lá estava eu subindo para a sala dele, ao chegar Gianna me lançou aquele olhar de desdém.

- Boa tarde, a senhorita Alice pediu pra que o senhor Edward assine estes documentos, pode me anunciar, por favor?

- Pode deixá-los comigo, eu mesmo...

- Ela precisa de um retorno, pode me anunciar, por favor? – insisti.

- O senhor Cullen está ocupado, em uma ligação internacional, além do mais está reunido com o senhor Emmett e o senhor Jasper. – respirei fundo tentando não voar no pescoço daquela idiota, sinceramente não estava com humor para aturar aquela chata!

- Porque não avisa a ele que estou aqui, e assim saberemos se ele pode me atender ou não. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Algum problema Gianna? – fechei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz, era só o que faltava para fechar o meu dia.

- Ela está insistindo em ver o senhor Cullen que está em reunião. – mal pude crer na cara de pau daquela mocréia.

- Como é que é? Eu disse que Alice espera os papeis assinados.

- Quem você pensa que é pra exigir falar com o Ed? Se enxerga garota! – a vadia ruiva cuspiu entre os dentes, minha paciência estava no limite para ter que aturar aquela criatura insuportável.

- Só estou tentando fazer meu trabalho, será que pode, por favor, me anunciar? – falei diretamente para Gianna ignorando a ruiva vadia. –Se preferir, posso falar com Alice, pra que ela mesma venha pedir pra que ele assine os papéis.

- Me de isso aqui, eu mesma entrego a ele. – exigiu Tanya estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Desculpe, mas Alice foi bem clara, leve os papéis para Edward e só saia de lá com eles assinados, se tem problemas com isso, ligue para ela.

- Você é mesmo muito abusada garota... – disse me segurando pelo braço. – Quem pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom?

- Quem é você para exigir um tratamento diferente? – retruquei atravessada.

- Sou dona desta empresa...

- Até onde sei o dono da Masen publicidades é Edward, você é sócia dele na agência, além do mais, sou funcionária de Alice e não da Masen, portanto só devo satisfações a ela.

- Isso não vai ficar assim garota! – praticamente berrou. - Desde que apareceu aqui virou essa empresa e a vida dos Cullen de cabeça pra baixo, porque simplesmente não desaparece garota insuportável. – seu olhar exalava ódio, assim como suas palavras.

- Dispenso sua opinião, ela simplesmente não me interessa. – Tanya voltou a segurar meu braço cravando as unhas nele.

- Porque não morreu naquele acidente junto com aquele garoto idiota?

- ME SOLTA! – gritei a todo pulmão, minha raiva era tanta que sem pensar virei uma bofetada nela que revidou, fiquei cega e a agarrei pelos cabelos e a louca começou a berrar.

-SOCORRO! TIREM ESSA LOUCA DE CIMA DE MIM. - gritava tentando se soltar.

- Vou te ensinar a respeitar a memória dos outros sua vadia. – falei sentando a mão nela, podia ouvir os gritos de Gianna, senti alguém me segurar firme pela cintura tentando me apartar dela.

- Solte-a Bella, solte-a agora mesmo! – ouvi Edward dizer, soltei dos cabelos da ruiva nojenta no mesmo instante.

- COMO PODEM PERMITIR UMA SELVAGEM DESTAS NA EMPRESA? – gritou se debatendo nos braços de Emmett.

-DA MESMA FORMA QUE PERMITEM UMA VADIA COMO VOCÊ! – falei no mesmo tom, tentando me soltar.

- PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DUAS! – Edward exigiu aos berros. - O que deu em vocês? – estava ofegante e muito, mas muito zangado.

**EDWARD**

Estava ao telefone com Aro Volturi, um cliente em potencial, dono de uma empresa italiana que estava crescendo no mercado americano, Emmett e Jazz estavam comigo em minha sala.

- Isso são gritos? – perguntou Emm chamando minha atenção para os gritos que vinham do lado de fora da sala.

- Aro Ci dispiace, ho un problema, da quando è tornato a te, okay? (Desculpe Aro, estou com um probleminha aqui, já retorno pra você, está bem?)

- Ok Edward, dopo abbiamo parlatoancora di più. (Tudo bem Edward, nos falamos depois, até mais.)- disse desligando em seguida.

- Mas o que diabos está havendo aqui? – abri a porta e mal pude crer na cena que vi.

-SOCORRO! TIREM ESSA LOUCA DE CIMA DE MIM. - gritava Tanya tentando se soltar de uma Bella furiosa que estava agarrada aos seus cabelos os sacudindo sem parar.

- Vou te ensinar a respeitar a memória dos outros sua vadia. – dizia Bella batendo em Tanya pra valer, ela sentava a mão sem dó, Gianna parecia uma sirene gritando sem parar.

- Caramba elas vão se matar. –soltou Emmett atrás de mim, corri junto delas tentando soltar Bella dos cabelos de Tanya, enquanto Emmett tentava soltar Tanya.

- Solte-a Bella, solte-a agora mesmo! – pedi a segurando pela cintura, tentando afastá-la de Tanya, mas as duas estavam engalfinhadas. Com relutância, Bella a soltou, aproveitei para tirá-la de perto de Tanya.

- COMO PODEM PERMITIR UMA SELVAGEM DESTAS NA EMPRESA? – gritava Tanya descontrolada e completamente descabelada.

-DA MESMA FORMA QUE PERMITEM UMA VADIA COMO VOCÊ! – retrucou Bella no mesmo tom, Jazz me olhou chocado, assim como Emm, ela tremia em meus braços, estava completamente fora de si, se debatendo tentando se soltar.

- PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DUAS! – gritei fazendo com que as duas se calassem. - O que deu em vocês? – olhei em volta e vi que já começava a juntar curiosos. – Jazz, por favor, disperse esse bando de curiosos, Emm leve Tanya daqui e você, vêm comigo. – a segurei firme pelo braço, e Bella que gemeu.

-O que foi? Tem machuquei? – perguntei o soltando automaticamente, já estávamos em minha sala.

-Não. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

-Gianna?

- Sim senhor Cullen.

- Peça a senhorita Alice que venha a minha sala, por favor.

- Sim senhor, é pra já senhor. – parecia ainda assustada com tudo que aconteceu, não pude deixar de notar Bella fazendo careta enquanto ela falava.

- Qual o seu problema? O que deu em vocês pra se engalfinharem daquele jeito? Olha pra você. – ela cruzou os braços revirando os olhos, batia o pé no chão de forma irritante.

- Ela me ofendeu! – disse sem olhar pra mim. - Me desculpe, mas não tenho sangue de barata.

-Que diabos aconteceu lá fora? – disparou Alice entrando em minha sala. – Bella o que aconteceu?

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! Eu disse pra mandar Jéssica entregar os documentos... Sabe perfeitamente que aquele cão de guarda não me deixa falar com ele. – cuspiu furiosa.

- O que aconteceu? – exigiu Alice.

- Eu disse a ela que você pediu para que seu irmão... – disse apontando pra mim. – Assinasse aqueles benditos documentos, pedi para me anunciar e como das outras vezes disse que ele estava ocupado demais, em reunião e que não poderia ser incomodado.

- Porque Gianna faria isso? – perguntei sem entender.

- Isso você tem que perguntar a ela meu caro e não a mim. – respondeu novamente sem olhar pra mim. – Insisti dizendo que você pediu um retorno, e aquela... Aquela... Ela disse que não seria possível, pedi que pelo menos me anunciasse que dissesse que estava ali do lado de fora, mas ela se negou. Foi quando aquela criatura insuportável chegou e se meteu na conversa.

- Traduz Edward?

- Ela e Tanya se pegaram, pareciam duas lavadeiras gritando e se engalfinhando. – falei impaciente, Bella finalmente me olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

- O que ela fazia aqui? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei, mas Gianna se queixou com ela dizendo que eu estava insistindo em ver o senhor Cullen e a ruiva nojenta parece não ter gostado. – revirei os olhos, ainda ia sobrar pra mim. – Perguntou quem eu pensava que era para exigir falar com Edward...

- Porque não disse que é a noiva dele?

- Eu disse que só estava tentando fazer o meu trabalho e insisti para Gianna me anunciar, mas ela me ignorou por completo. A ruiva ficou irritada e tentou tomar os papéis das minhas mãos dizendo que ela mesma os entregaria, me neguei a entregar e a ruiva se irritou.

- Vadia! – soltou Alice.

- Alice! – ralhei, sendo fuzilado por ela.

- Disse que eu não passava de uma garota abusada, que era a dona desta empresa e se enfezou quando a corrigi dizendo que Edward, era o dono da empresa, e que sou sua funcionária e não da Masen publicidade, portanto não lhe devia satisfações.

- Está certa. – concordou Alice.

- Me acusou de perturbar o funcionamento desta empresa e de virar a vida de vocês de cabeça pra baixo... - em nenhum segundo olhou pra mim, só olhava para Alice. – Exigiu que eu desaparecesse, disse que eu deveria ter morrido com aquele garoto idiota, cravando as unhas em meu braço, levou a mão ao braço ao dizer aquilo.

- Ela te machucou? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Vou sobreviver, a cobra não é peçonhenta. – retrucou atravessado. – Fiquei com tanta raiva por ter falado daquela forma de Erick que perdi a cabeça.

- É verdade que teve o maior barraco aqui? – perguntou Rose entrando sem ser anunciada, Jazz estava ao seu lado. – Bella? O que faz aqui?

- Ela se pegou com a Tanya. – disse Alice, Bella bufou alto esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Eu me demito Alice! – falou do nada.

- O que? – soltou minha irmã.

- Não quero mais trabalhar aqui, pra mim já chega, se cruzar novamente com ela, não suporto aquela criatura, se aquela mulher voltar a me ofender... Eu... Eu... Eu Não respondo por mim, portanto me desligo da empresa.

- Você não vai sair da empresa Bella. – ela se virou pra mim erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz.

- A empresa pode ser sua, mas como disse a sua... – Bella pensou por um instante antes de continuar. – Bem ainda não está definido pra mim o que aquela mulher é sua. – foi minha vez de semicerrar os olhos. – Não sou funcionária da Masen e sim de Alice.

- Bella pense bem, não há...

- Não Alice! Pra mim já deu! Não quero mais ter que cruzar com aquela mulher... Se vocês se sentem bem convivendo com uma pessoa egocêntrica, vazia e egoísta como ela, à vontade, eu não!

- Bella não faça isso. – pedi a segurando pelo braço, virando-a pra olhar pra mim. – Vou pedir pra Tanya se desligar da empresa...

- E você acha mesmo que ela fará isso? – disse irônica. - Aquela mulher jamais deixará você Edward, pode até ser que você a rejeite, mas quanto mais o fizer, mais vai grudar em você...

- Porque está falando assim Bella? – doeu ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

- Porque é óbvio Edward! Ouço seu telefone tocar insistentemente e por mais que tente disfarçar, vejo seu desconforto. Ouvi perfeitamente os recados que ela deixa em sua secretária eletrônica... – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Ela age como se fosse sua dona, como se você fosse propriedade dela... Aquela mulher quer você, não importa como, onde ou em que circunstância e sei que vai acabar cedendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Já disse que não meu amor. - insisti tocando seu rosto. – Eu te amo Bella, vamos nos casar e...

- Sei que você me ama Edward e sei o quanto ama, a questão não é essa. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Mas algo te prende a essa mulher, algo além da empresa e da agência, sei que teve muitas mulheres, mas a única constante em sua vida é Tanya.

- Nisso ela tem razão Ed. – minha vontade era de arrancar a língua de Rose, a porta se abriu com tudo e uma Tanya furiosa entrou.

- O que essa garota ainda faz aqui? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Desculpa Ed, mas ela me arranhou todo! – Emm se justificou.

-Exijo que mande essa garota embora Ed, a quero fora da empresa. – exigiu vindo pra perto de mim, automaticamente Bella entrou na frente.

- E quem é você pra exigir algo assim? – ela tinha o queixo erguido e o olhar cortante. – O fato de dormir com o dono desta empresa, não te faz dona dela, querida... – olhei para Bella chocado. – No mínimo você pode ser considerada a amante vadia dele.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo?

- Qual é Tanya, todos aqui sabem perfeitamente o que rola entre vocês, não vamos ser hipócritas.

- Ed? Vai deixar essa fulana falar assim comigo? – exigiu dando mais dois passos e Bella praticamente rosnou.

- Não de mais um passo, não se atreva a encostar um dedo nele ou acabo com você. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Bella se acalma. – pediu Alice.

- Se acalma o cacete Alice! – ela estava atirando para todo lado. – Fui comparada a uma lavadeira não é? Então vamos lavar toda a roupa suja de uma vez.

- Shiii... A coisa vai feder! – soltou Emmett.

- Quem pensa que é...

- Quem eu sou Edward? Hum? – Bella cortou Tanya se virando pra mim, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- Bella... Bella é... Ela é a minha noiva, Tanya. – me chutei mentalmente por engasgar, os olhos dela se voltaram para Bella, exalavam ódio.

- O QUE? – sua voz saiu estridente. – Vai me trocar por isso ai? – cuspiu furiosa. – Como pode fazer isso comigo Ed? Não pode se casar com ela... Case-se com Lauren, ou qualquer outra, mas não com ela...

- Para com isso Tanya. – já estava farto daquilo.

- Essa garota não é nada Ed...

- Ela é a mulher que eu amo Tanya, aceite isso. – insisti.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÂO PODE AMAR UMA COISA TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE! – estava descontrolada. – Essa garota não passa de uma oportunista, será que ainda não se deram conta? Você não pode me deixar por causa dessa garota! Você me deseja Edward, você me quer...

- Para com isso Tanya! –exigi novamente, Bella ainda se mantinha entre nós.

- Não pode negar que me deseja Edward, sempre desejou como um louco! – Bella cruzou os braços olhando pra mim. - Somos bons juntos, nós somos perfeitos...

- Quanta modéstia! – soltou Alice.

- Ed, hoje quando estávamos juntos...

- Como? – a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro.

- Senti seu desejo enquanto nos beijávamos...

- Você me beijou. – a corrigi.

- Fudeu! –ouvi perfeitamente Rose dizer.

- Pude sentir o quanto me deseja, o quanto ainda me quer... Então não me venha com essa! Você já teve muitas mulheres, as melhores e nunca me deixou por causa delas...

- Cala a boca Tanya!

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME TROCAR POR UMA GAROTA... ELA NÃO É NADA EDWARD! – voltou a gritar.

- Já disse que acabou Tanya, deixei isso muito claro hoje cedo. – falei entre os dentes, tamanha minha raiva.

- Vocês dois me dão nojo! – Bella cuspiu furiosa, empurrou Tanya e foi em direção a porta.

- Bella não é nada disso! Eu posso explicar. - falei indo atrás dela, mas senti alguém segurar meu braço.

- Ela não é pra você Ed. – disse Tanya.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – minha voz saiu cortante. – Aquela garota como diz, é a minha mulher, minha noiva e minha futura esposa, ou aceita o fato e aprenda a respeitá-la, ou se desligue da empresa e da agência. – ela me olhou chocada.

- Mas, Ed...

- E tire suas mãos de mim, nunca mais ouse me tocar, ou não respondo por mim. – me soltei de seu aperto indo na direção que Bella havia ido.

- Onde Bella está? – perguntei a Gianna.

- Foi na direção dos elevadores, senhor.

- Depois vamos ter uma conversinha, Gianna.

- Ssim senhor. – gaguejou me olhando assustada.

-Bella? Bella? – ela apertava o botão insistentemente me ignorando. – Bella não faz assim, olha pra mim. – pedi tocando seu ombro, mas ela se esquivou.

- Me deixa em paz. – sua voz estava embargada.

- Não! Não até me ouvir. – insisti.

- Você prometeu Edward... Se lembra? – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto. – Por acaso se lembra do que me disse quando me deu isso?- falou mostrando a aliança. – Não consegue não é? Não consegue manter-se longe dela...

- As coisas não foram como ela disse... – me defendi. – Tanya destorceu as coisas, exagerou...

- O que mais me irrita nessa história toda é o modo que me tratou quando me viu com Jacob... – seu queixo tremeu. – Como teve o topete de me tratar daquele jeito sendo que esteve com aquela mulher?

-Venha Bella, precisamos conversar...

- Sim precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa definitiva Edward...

-Como assim?

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Não sou como a Lauren... Ou está comigo ou está com ela, decida-se e me avise depois. – o elevador chegou e Bella se foi.

- Porque se negou a anunciar Bella? – perguntei parando diante da mesa de Gianna.

- Foi um mal entendido senhor...

- Quem deu ordens pra proibir o acesso dela a minha sala Gianna? Essa não foi à primeira vez.

- Senhor, eu...

- Desembucha Gianna. – exigi.

- Senhor...

- Quem?

- A senhorita Denali... Ela pediu pra que vetasse o acesso da senhorita Swan a sua sala senhor, disse que não era uma pessoa de confiança e...

- Quem é seu chefe? Quem paga seu salário?

- É o senhor, senhor. – respondeu com a voz chorosa.

- Se isso se repetir, pode assinar sua carta de demissão Gianna.

- Sim senhor.

- Aquela mulher que acaba de sair é a minha noiva, minha futura esposa e dona dessa empresa, compreendeu? – seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

-Sim senhor.

- Ela tem livre acesso a minha sala, a hora que quiser, quando quiser, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente senhor. – assenti voltando a minha sala, onde uma Alice furiosa discutia com Tanya.

- Conseguiu falar com ela? – Rose perguntou ao meu lado.

- Quero ficar sozinho, por favor.

- Precisamos conversar Ed...

- O que você ainda faz na minha sala? – a cortei, Tanya me olhava incrédula. – Como lhe disse mais cedo, nossa relação será estritamente profissional. – fui taxativo. – Se quiser falar comigo, marque hora com minha secretária e jamais ouse dar ordens a ela novamente Tanya.

- Mas, Ed...

-Se não está satisfeita, sinta-se a vontade para deixar a empresa e se quiser posso perfeitamente comprar sua parte na agência, ou se preferir compre a minha e a retire do prédio.

- Você não pode me tirar da sua vida assim. – retrucou.

- Não só posso, como vou, se não consegue conviver com o fato de que nossa relação já era...

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo...

-Não está me dando outra opção Tanya! – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Agora, por favor, me deixa sozinho. – voltei a pedir educadamente, ela bateu o pé saindo contrariada.

- Gianna? – chamei de dentro da sala mesmo.

- Sim senhor.

- Se a senhorita Denali entrar em minha sala sem ser anunciada, será demitida no mesmo instante, entendeu bem?

- Perfeitamente senhor.

- Obrigado! É só isso pode se retirar. – ela assentiu girando nos calcanhares.

-Onde está Bella? – perguntou Alice ficando diante de mim.

- Não sei, acho que na sua sala, ou talvez tenha ido pra casa. – falei dando de ombros.

- Não fique assim Edward, converse com ela, vão se entender meu irmão. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Talvez... Será que podem me deixar sozinho? Por favor. – os quatro assentiram saindo da minha sala, me joguei no sofá afrouxando a gravata me perguntando como fomos do céu ao inferno em tão pouco tempo?

"_**Sim precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa definitiva Edward..."**__ – _as palavras de Bella ecoavam em minha mente, o que ela quis dizer com conversa definitiva? Fiquei ali jogado naquele sofá perdido em pensamentos, acabei cochilando.

Acordei assustado, já era noite, me recompus desligando meu computador fechando tudo, minha intenção era ir direto pra casa, mas acabei parando naquele barzinho onde Bella costumava ir com seus amigos

Sentei-me em uma das mesas, sem coragem de ir pra casa. Ela terminaria comigo? Iria embora? Me deixaria? Aquelas perguntas não saiam da minha mente, depois de várias doses de vodka pura, finalmente criei coragem para ir pra casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV BELLA**

Passei pela sala de Alice para pegar minha bolsa, e sai de lá o mais rápido possível, ignorando as perguntas constantes de Jéssica. O caminho todo, as palavras daquela mulher ecoavam em minha mente.

"_**Não pode negar que me deseja Edward, sempre desejou como um louco! Somos bons juntos, nós somos perfeitos... Senti seu desejo enquanto nos beijávamos... Pude sentir o quanto me deseja, o quanto ainda me quer... Então não me venha com essa! Você já teve muitas mulheres, as melhores e nunca me deixou por causa delas..." **_Assim que atravessei a porta Charlotte veio ao meu encontro.

- O que foi menina? – perguntou segurando minhas mãos me levando até o sofá, não conseguia parar de chorar. – O que aconteceu menina Bella, saiu daqui tão feliz, tão contente?

- Eu a odeio Charlotte! – ela me olhou sem entender. – A odeio com todas as minhas forças.

- Esse sentimento não é bom, menina, é uma garota boa, tem um bom coração, não creio que odeie alguém assim.

-Eu a odeio Charlotte, ela vai tirá-lo de mim, sei que vai...

- Do que está falando filha?

- Tanya... Aquela mulher vai tirá-lo de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai ceder a ela.

- Porque não me espanto! – soltou irritada. – Aquela mulher é uma praga! Não fique assim menina, nada irá afastá-la dele, porque o menino Edward te ama e te ama de verdade. – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Jamais o vi olhar para uma mulher como olha pra você, o modo como fala de você, seus olhos chegam a brilhar. Aquele garoto é louco por você. – afirmou.

- Mas não consegue se manter longe dela! Aquela vadia fica se oferecendo, o tentando o tempo todo!

- Aquela lá nunca prestou menina, sempre minou os relacionamentos dele, mas porque Edward permitia, mas duvido que com você que isso aconteça. – disse convicta. – Confie nessa velha, conheço aquele menino desde que nasceu.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza, agora me conte o que aconteceu? - contei a ela tudo, falei do modo como me tratou quando me viu com Jacob.

- É um sinal de que ele a ama, só o vi com ciúmes de Alice e Esme, mais ninguém.

- Ciúmes de Alice?

- Oh! Pobre Jasper, não sabe o que o pobre sofreu quando se interessou pela pequena, Edward fazia marcação cerrada. – sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, contei a ela as coisas que aquela mulher havia dito e a discussão que tivemos.

- Ele deve estar uma fera comigo. – disse ao me dar conta do que havia feito.

- Ou apavorado com medo de te perder. – Charlotte tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios. – E você tem que usar isso a seu favor.

- Como assim?

- Converse com ele, exponha sua opinião sobre o assunto, mas ao invés de fazer isso em meio a uma discussão. Faça em um jogo de sedução Bella, faça com que a partir do momento que ele atravessar aquela porta, esqueça que existe algo além de vocês dois. Faça isso e o terá em suas mãos.

- Acha mesmo que isso dará certo? Mas ele passa o dia todo com ela praticamente e...

-O seduza todos os dias, todas as noites, use as mesmas armas que ela. – olhei pra ela chocada. – O que o prendia aquela mulher era o sexo, use o sexo para envolvê-lo, seduzi-lo, o mantenha sempre ligado a você...

- Mas...

- Faça o que estou te dizendo e será a única e exclusiva dona de seus pensamentos minha menina, confie em mim eu sei. Como já disse, criei aquele menino, o conheço muito bem, a raiva dele vai se dissipar no momento em que encontrar você linda e cheirosa o aguardando. – Charlotte ainda me deu algumas dicas enquanto me ajudava a fazer o jantar.

Enchi a banheira e tomei um belo banho pensando em tudo que Charlotte havia dito, ela estava certa, mas tudo dependeria de hoje... Da conversa que teríamos, escolhi uma calcinha que Rose praticamente havia me obrigado a comprar para viagem com o robe de seda somente, me joguei no sofá e fiquei aguardando Edward chegar.

As horas passavam e nada dele, nenhum telefonema, comecei a ficar preocupada. Eles estariam juntos? Estaria na empresa ainda? Aquela duvida me consumia, adormeci sem me dar conta, despertei com o som da chave virando na porta.

Mesmo estando tudo na penumbra pude vê-lo trancar a porta e colocar as chaves no aparadouro, colocou sua pasta sobre a poltrona e sentou-se no outro sofá afrouxando a gravata. O ouvi estalar a língua se recostando apoiando a cabeça no encosto esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Dia difícil? – perguntei me fazendo presente, segurei o riso com o susto que ele tomou.

- Que susto Bella? – sua voz saiu um tanto arrastada. – O que faz aqui, no escuro?

- Estava esperando você chegar. – me levantei indo em direção ao interruptor, acendi a luz e levamos alguns instantes para nos ajustarmos à claridade. – Parece cansado, está com fome? – Edward não dizia nada, ficou me olhando de cima a baixo mordendo os lábios. - Quer jantar ou prefere tomar um banho antes? – perguntei me aproximando, me coloquei entre suas pernas desatando o nó de sua gravata. – Andou bebendo? – pude sentir o cheiro de vodka de longe.

- Estava tentado criar coragem para voltar pra casa. – disse com os olhos fixos aos meus. – Pensei que não fosse te encontrar aqui.

- E onde mais eu estaria? – perguntei desabotoando sua camisa lentamente.

- Não sei... Depois do que disse pensei que...

- Shhh... – coloquei meu dedo sobre seus lábios o calando. – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora está bem? Vem acho melhor tomar um banho, depois esquento o jantar. – peguei sua mão o puxando para subirmos, ele veio em silêncio, me olhava confuso. Retirei seu paletó, assim como a camisa.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou desconfiado. – Pensei que...

- Shhh... Já disse que falamos disso depois. – levei minha mão ao seu cinto, o destravando abrindo sua calça, Edward arfou o que me fez sorrir. – Termine de se despir, vou colocar a banheira pra encher. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ficando na ponta dos pés, mesmo de costas podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

Preparei a banheira para recebê-lo, Edward apareceu somente de boxer, ainda me olhava confuso.

-Vem, entra aqui. – disse batendo na água, ele retirou a boxer ficando completamente nu, mordi os lábios com força, ao ver seu membro ereto, rijo e pulsante. Edward fez exatamente o que pedi sem questionar. Sentei-me na borda da banheira de pernas abertas ele sentou-se de costas pra mim, abri o robe deixando-o cair no chão, o puxei pra mim, fazendo com que recostasse em mim. – Agora feche os olhos e relaxe Edward. – pedi de forma sussurrada.

Com uma esponja macia esfreguei seu peito, abdômen ouvindo Edward soltar leves gemidos, esfreguei suas costas, liguei o chuveirinho e molhei seus cabelos sem me importar em me molhar no processo, os lavei com cuidado massageando seu couro cabeludo os enxaguando em seguida.

- Entra aqui comigo. – pediu abrindo os olhos, eles exalavam desejo, não disse uma palavra, me levantei entrando na banheira, estava somente de calcinha diante dele que me devorava com o olhar. Levei as mãos aos laços que a prendiam desatando os dois ao mesmo tempo, ela caiu e Edward arfou novamente.

Segurei seu membro com uma das mãos me encaixando sobre ele, não contive um gemido audível, sendo acompanhada por Edward que tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz.

- Bella... – gemeu se aprofundando cada vez mais, uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, a segurando com força a outra em meu seio. Seus lábios deslizavam por minha pele até encontrar o outro seio o tomando em seus lábios. Joguei minha cabeça para trás lhe dando livre acesso, sem parar de ondular meu corpo sobre o dele.

- Te amo Bella... Pode sentir o quanto te amo... – dizia investindo cada vez mais rápido contra mim.

-Ohh... Sim... – gemi agarrada aos seus cabelos, o acompanhando em seus movimentos. – Sei perfeitamente o quanto me ama... E como me ama... Mas quero que saiba que... Ohh... – gemi outra vez ao sentir os primeiros espasmos.

- O que Bella... – incentivou intensificando as investidas. – Saiba o que?

- Que você é meu... E não vou compartilhá-lo com ninguém... Muito menos com elaaahh... – não contive o gemido ao chegar ao ápice junto com ele. Cai relaxada sobre seu peito tentando recobrar o controle sobre meu corpo.

- As coisas não foram como pensa... – disse acariciando meu rosto, ainda estávamos conectados dentro da banheira. – Ela quis te provocar...

- Não quero falar sobre ela Edward, olhe dentro dos meus olhos e me prometa que jamais vai...

- Não fiquei com ela... – insistiu. – Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado Bella, Tanya estranhou o meu distanciamento, o fato de ignorar suas ligações, ignorá-la... Foi tomar satisfações e sim... Insinuou-se pra mim como sempre fazia... – senti uma raiva súbita, mas me lembrei das palavras de Charlotte. – Mas acredite em mim, eu disse a ela que não a queria mais, que estava tudo acabado e que não rolaria mais nada entre nós, que nossa relação seria estritamente profissional.

- E ela não aceitou.

- Não. Disse coisas que me deixaram chocado, acredite!

- Que coisas? – insisti.

- Quando disse a ela que iria me casar e que estava apaixonado, que amava a mulher com quem me casaria, ficou descontrolada... – contava com seus olhos fixos aos meus. – Primeiro pensou que fosse me casar com Lauren, quando afirmei que não, quis saber quem era a mulher, mas achei melhor não dizer nada, pelo menos não naquele momento.

- Entendo.

- Disse que eu não sou capaz de amar ninguém, que amo somente a mim mesmo...

- Pra alguém que cresceu com você, que conviveu com você durante tantos anos... Como pode dizer algo assim? – ergui minha mão tocando seu rosto, em uma carícia delicada. – Tem certeza de que ela te conhece? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Isso não importa... Ela não me importa... – dizia entre beijos. – Só você me importa, me interessa.

- O que mais aquela surtada disse? – novamente ele riu.

- Quando pedi pra seguir sua vida, encontrar alguém que a amasse de verdade riu da minha cara dizendo que não é esse tipo de mulher. Disse que não gostava de filmes românticos, que não se emocionava , assim como não se comovia com bebês, que na verdade não suporta criança... Algo assim. – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Simplesmente se negava a aceitar o fato de que tudo estava acabado, que eu não a queria mais...

- Não mesmo? Tem certeza disso? – Edward ficou sério.

- Sou homem Bella e Tanya é uma mulher muito bonita e muito atraente... – por mais que eu soubesse daquilo, ouvir de sua boca doeu. – Se fiquei excitado? Sim fiquei, mas ela estava me tocando, se insinuando... – tentei me levantar, sair da banheira, mas ele me prendeu ali. – A afastei, neguei suas caricias, seus beijos porque não eram aqueles lábios que eu queria, muito menos aquele corpo. Entenda uma coisa Isabella! – disse segurando meu rosto com uma das mãos me obrigando a olhar pra ele.

- Não! – me neguei tentando me soltar.

- Olha pra mim. – exigiu. – Há muito tempo que só desejo uma mulher... A ultima vez que estive com Lauren, era a tua boca que eu beijava, teu corpo que eu desejava, e assim foi com Tanya na maioria das vezes que estive com ela desde que te conheci...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Te desejo há muito tempo Bella, cada vez que fechava meus olhos era você ali comigo, foi quando me dei conta de que estava perdido... Perdido de amor por você e olha que mal nos falávamos. – aquela declaração me pegou de surpresa.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, a água está ficando fria. – ele sorriu concordando, terminamos nosso banho no chuveiro. – Está com fome? – perguntei enquanto me secava, fui até o closet e peguei uma de suas camisas.

- Não tem roupa não? – perguntou em um tom divertido, estava só de toalha, secando os cabelos.

-Gosto de suas camisas, tem seu cheiro, posso?

- Deve. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Vou descer e esquentar o jantar. – falei contra os seus lábios.

- Desço já. – somente assenti indo para a cozinha, coloquei a mesa enquanto a lasanha aquecia.

**POV EDWARD**

Quando cheguei em casa e vi tudo na penumbra tive quase certeza de que Bella não tinha vindo para casa, tranquei a porta jogando a pasta sobre a poltrona, me joguei no sofá me perguntando onde ela poderia estar?

- Dia difícil? – quase tive um infarto ao ouvir sua voz, ela estava sentada no sofá em frente e nem sequer havia me dado conta.

- Que susto Bella? O que faz aqui no escuro? – o que ela fazia ali no escuro?

- Estava esperando você chegar. – ela se levantou indo até o interruptor. - Parece cansado, está com fome? – Bella usava um robe de seda, estava descalça e seus cabelos presos daquele jeito estranho. Estava linda, deliciosamente linda, porque estava agindo daquela forma? O que estaria tramando?

- Quer jantar ou prefere tomar um banho antes? – perguntou se aproximando, se colocou entre minhas pernas me ajudando com a gravata. – Andou bebendo? – perguntou torcendo o nariz.

- Estava tentado criar coragem para voltar pra casa. – confessei. – Pensei que não fosse te encontrar aqui.

- E onde mais eu estaria? – disse desabotoando minha camisa.

- Não sei... Depois do que disse pensei que...

- Shhh... – pediu colocando o dedo em meus lábios. – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora está bem? Vem acho melhor tomar um banho, depois esquento o jantar. – não estava entendendo sua atitude, mas a segui sem questionar.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – Bella já havia tirando meu paletó e a camisa. – Pensei que...

- Shhh... Já disse que falamos disso depois. – quando tocou em meu cinto arfei ao sentir seu toque. – Termine de se despir, vou colocar a banheira pra encher. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, com certeza estava me provocando e eu já estava completamente excitado. Livrei-me do restante da roupa ficando somente com a boxer, ela preparava a banheira.

-Vem, entra aqui. – pediu batendo na água, fiz o que pedi me livrando da boxer, não pude deixar de notar a forma como me olhava, me sentei na banheira e Bella me puxou pra si, novamente arfei ao sentir seus mamilos rijos roçarem em minhas costas, com certeza queria me enlouquecer? – Agora feche os olhos e relaxe Edward. – pediu de forma sussurrada.

Depois do dia que tivemos hoje, confesso que jamais pensei que teria uma recepção daquela, Bella esfregava meu peito, braços, abdômen com uma esponja macia, suas mãos me tocavam delicadamente. Lavou meus cabelos fazendo uma massagem relaxante e excitante.

- Entra aqui comigo. – pedi não suportando mais, precisava dela, mais que tudo. Bella não disse nada, se levantou ficando diante de mim, usava uma calcinha transparente com lacinhos laterais. Levou as mãos as laterais desatando os laços, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, arfei ao vislumbrar Bella nua em pelo diante de mim.

Não contive o gemido ao sentir seu toque, Bella deslizar seu corpo sobre o meu, se encaixando sobre mim, me recebendo com desejo e prazer. Entre beijos e gemidos me perdi dentro dela, reafirmando o quanto a amava.

- Te amo Bella... Pode sentir o quanto te amo... – falei me aprofundando nela cada vez mais.

-Ohh... Sim... – gemeu agarrada aos meus cabelos, acompanhando meus movimentos. – Sei perfeitamente o quanto me ama... E como me ama... Mas quero que saiba que... Ohh... – ela mal conseguia falar, sentia seu corpo dar sinais que o fim estava próximo.

- O que Bella... – incentivei aumentando as investidas. - Saiba o que?

- Que você é meu... E não vou compartilhá-lo com ninguém... Muito menos com elaaahh... –gemeu alto estremecendo, a apertei ainda mais contra mim a acompanhando, senti minha mente esvaziar e o prazer tomar conta de mim atingindo seu ponto máximo. Ficamos ali conectados contei a ela como havia sido a conversa com Tanya, e Bella me ouvia atenta.

A senti ficar tensa quando disse que como homem era complicado resistir às investidas de uma mulher bonita e atraente como Tanya. Confessei que havia ficado excitado sim, mas que não a desejava, deixei claro a ela era a única pra mim, e confessei que muito antes de ficarmos juntos a desejava como um louco e das vezes que transei com Tanya e Lauren pensando nela. Bella parecia não acreditar muito, mas insisti e pelo seu olhar e sua expressão, senti que balançou.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, a água está ficando fria. – disse mudando de assunto, depois de terminarmos nosso banho no chuveiro, perguntou se eu estava com fome. Bella foi até o closet e vestiu uma calcinha que ficou linda nela, parando diante das minhas camisas, pegando uma delas.

- Não tem roupa não? – brinquei enquanto secava meus cabelos.

-Gosto de suas camisas, tem seu cheiro, posso? – pediu mordendo os lábios.

- Deve. – falei depositando um beijo em meus lábios. Bella desceu para esquentar o jantar enquanto eu acabava de me trocar, ainda me perguntava o porquê daquela mudança? Porque Bella desconversou? O que estaria se passando naquela cabecinha? Desci sentindo o cheiro inconfundível de lasanha, meu prato favorito, só então me dei conta de que estava faminto.

- Charlotte disse que é seu prato preferido, espero que eu tenha acertado. – disse ao notar que a observava recostado a parede. – Sente-se, deve estar faminto.

- Um pouco, isso está cheirando muito bem.

- Pode abrir um vinho para nós? – pediu piscando de um jeito sexy.

- Claro que sim. – o jantar estava delicioso, comemos em silêncio, ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Está confuso, não é? – Bella disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Confesso que sim.

- Desculpe! – pediu sorvendo um gole de vinho. – Acabei perdendo a cabeça e aceitando a provocação daquela mulher, confesso que sua secretária não ajudou muito e...

- Deixei claro a Gianna que se ousar acatar ordens de Tanya novamente, será demitida.

- Foi ela?

- Exigiu que Gianna a mantivesse longe da minha sala, por isso se negou a te anunciar, desculpe. – pedi sinceramente.

- A culpa não é sua! – retrucou estalando a língua.

- Proibi a entrada de Tanya em minha sala sem ser devidamente anunciada, e deixei claro que você como minha futura esposa tem livre acesso a minha sala.

- Eu falei sério Edward, não vou voltar a trabalhar lá. – parecia decidida.

- Porque, Bella?

- Em primeiro lugar pelo fato daquela mulher ainda estar por lá... – notei que sua voz saia irritadiça ao falar de Tanya. – Não quero cruzar com ela de novo, não respondo por mim se... – e lá estava ela irritada, Bella puxou o ar com força fechando os olhos. – Vai ser melhor assim acredite. Além do mais tenho outros planos.

- Outros planos?- do que ela estava falando?

- Queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso, hoje fui à universidade de Seattle e...

- E o que foi fazer lá?

- Não faz muito sentido estudar em Forks, já que estou morando aqui em Seattle... – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Pensei em transferir meu curso pra cá, o que acha?

- Excelente. – respondi de pronto.

-Conheci um dos professores de música de lá e ele me recomendou estudar em um conservatório pelo menos por um ano antes de encarar uma faculdade de música. – dizia empolgada, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

- Tem um excelente conservatório aqui em Seattle. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Eu sei, o professor Brady é uma dos proprietários, pediu pra que passasse lá pra conhecer o lugar, disse que não há necessidade de cursar uma universidade, que só preciso aprimorar meu talento natural.

- Isso é muito bom, mas vai desistir da universidade?

- Não, só vou mudar meu curso.

- Mudar? Mudar pra que?

- Vou cursar publicidade, aproveitei que estava por lá e já me informei, tem vaga e só preciso refazer a prova de admissão.

- Vai cursar publicidade?

- Sim, o que acha? – ela mordia os lábios com força, parecia ansiosa com a minha opinião.

- Quer se tornar uma publicitária?

- Sim, ai quem sabe posso trabalhar com meu futuro marido. – disse piscando pra mim, se levantando. – Quer mais?

- Não obrigado, estava excelente.

- Exagerado! – soltou depois de estalar a língua, enquanto recolhia os pratos.

- Pensei que quisesse cursar música? – perguntei ajudando-a com aquilo.

- Eu também, mas descobri que posso conciliar os dois, então... – ela colocou os pratos dentro da pia virando-se, ficando de frente pra mim. - Porque não unir o útil ao agradável? – falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, somente assenti a prendendo entre mim e a pia.

- Tem noção do quanto isso foi sexy? – rocei meus lábios pela curvatura do seu pescoço sentindo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Eu lavo você enxuga. – disse entre arfadas.

- Como quiser. – respondi sem parar o que estava fazendo, Bella lavou a louça se contorcendo a cada beijo que depositava em seu pescoço e nuca.

- Isso se chama tortura, sabia? – resmungou arfante.

- Não, isso é desejo, Bella. – falei roçando minha excitação naquela bunda deliciosa.

- Edward... – gemeu ao senti-lo, virou-se de frente pra mim tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, suas mãos estavam molhadas o que me fez arrepiar quando tocou minha nuca, em um salto enlaçou meu quadril, uma de minhas mãos a segurava firme pela nuca e a outra apertava sua bunda deliciosa.

Sem quebrar o beijo fui com ela agarrada a mim até a sala e me deixei cair sobre o sofá, entre beijos vorazes e caricias intensas nos amamos novamente. Estávamos deitados no sofá da sala, seu corpo sobre o meu, o cheiro de sexo ainda pairava no ar e Bella tinha a cabeça sobre meu peito, ambos ofegantes.

- Não quer reconsiderar sua decisão? Não há necessidade de se afastar da empresa...

- Não! – disse taxativa. – Já disse que não quero cruzar novamente com aquela mulher.

- Depois que saiu deixei claro a ela que nossa relação será estritamente profissional... – Bella me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – E que se quisesse falar comigo novamente teria que marcar hora com minha secretária e que só entraria novamente em minha sala com a minha autorização depois de devidamente anunciada.

- E ela aceitou? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Deixei claro que se não estivesse satisfeita, que se desligasse da empresa e da agência...

- Da agência, mas ela é sua sócia.

- Compro a parte dela. – falei dando de ombros.

-Isso não vai acontecer Edward, aquela mulher não vai abrir mão de você assim tão fácil. Por isso é melhor que eu me mantenha longe da Masen, pelo menos por enquanto, sei que agi errado hoje, fui impulsiva e acabei perdendo a cabeça. – dizia fazendo círculos em meu peito. – Sei que decepcionei você e...

- Não meu amor... – segurei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Você não me decepcionou, só fiquei assustado, pensei que fossem se matar ali, você estava completamente fora de si.

- Ela me provocou Edward, me ofendeu e ofendeu a memória de Erick... – ela se remexeu sentando-se no sofá e fiz o mesmo, ficamos um de frente para o outro. – Minha paciência já estava no limite e meu humor estava péssimo, Gianna não colaborou muito e ouvi-la se referir a Erick daquela forma... – Bella bufou socando a almofada. – Quando dei por mim estava agarrada aos cabelos dela.

- Eu sei, foi difícil te separar dela. – falei divertido, ela deu de língua pra mim. – Porque estava de mau humor? – eu tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas queria ouvir dela.

- E você ainda pergunta? Fui completamente ignorada por você, e aquilo me deixou furiosa. – disse jogando a almofada em mim.

- Desculpe. – pedi sinceramente. – Mas quando vi Jacob te agarrando eu...

- Ele não estava me agarrando, me segurava pelos pulsos. – me corrigiu.

- Fiquei cego de raiva, tive que me concentrar para não partir pra cima daquele babaca... Porque ele estava tão bravo e porque te segurava daquele jeito? – disparei.

- Também não sei! – respondeu me encarando de forma desafiadora. – Até agora não entendi sua atitude, sempre deixei claro a ele que minha amizade era tudo que poderia lhe oferecer...

- Ele é completamente louco por você Bella, acha mesmo que iria se contentar só com sua amizade? – retruquei sendo fuzilado por ela, que tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Quando disse que não poderia aceitar seu convite porque estava comprometida, ficou furioso e exigiu saber com quem, aquela atitude me irritou profundamente, pois não devo satisfações a ele...

- Por isso te segurava daquela forma?

- Sim, exigia saber, disse a ele que não lhe devia satisfações o que irritou ainda mais, daí você me ignorou daquele jeito e me senti péssima.

- Estava de cabeça quente, precisava me acalmar, se falasse com você naquele momento falaria coisas que com certeza me arrependeria depois, me desculpe. – pedi sinceramente, puxando-a pra mim, colocando-a sobre meu colo. – Fiquei cego de ciúme, não suporto vê-lo perto de você, o modo como fala com você, como olha pra você...

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo Edward!- suas palavras saíram carregadas de sarcasmo. – Como acha que me senti ao ouvir aquela mulher dizendo que se beijaram, que se tocaram? – seu olhar estava fixo ao meu, Bella estava sobre mim com uma perna da cada lado do meu corpo. – Ela dizendo que você a desejava, que a queria... Você esteve com ela, e me tratou daquela forma porque ficou enciumado com a forma que Jacob falava comigo?

- Desculpe! Ela me pegou desprevenido e...

- Não me interessa Edward... Não quero mais saber como foi sua conversa com ela, tudo que eu quero é que se mantenha longe dela, se é guerra que ela quer, é guerra que vai ter, porque não vou permitir que aquela vadia mine nosso relacionamento. Não vou permitir que encoste em você novamente... – disse se erguendo um pouco, levou sua mão pequena ao meu membro o segurando firme, novamente deslizando sobre ele se encaixando em mim com perfeição. – Você é meu... Só meu e não vou dividi-lo com ninguém.

- Completamente seu Bella... – gemi segurando firme seus quadris, ela se movia sobre mim me fazendo sentir um prazer imensurável, suas unhas percorriam meu peito e abdômen enquanto Bella me levava à loucura.

- Pertencemos um ao outro Edward, concorda? – sua voz saiu entrecortada, seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus, exalando desejo e luxuria, paixão e amor, sim muito amor.

-Absolutamente... – disse entre um gemido ao erguer meu quadril, me aprofundando ainda mais nela.

-Ahhh... – gemeu alto mordendo os lábios, adorava ver o modo como reagia ao ser tomada pelo prazer, era tão sexy, tão fascinante e excitante.

- Promete pra mim Edward... – pediu colando sua testa a minha, sem cessar seus movimentos.

- O que quiser Bella... Prometo o que quiser.

- Promete que a manterá longe de você... E em troca lhe prometo que sempre que passar por aquela porta, será tratado como um rei... Realizo todos seus desejos, todas suas fantasias... Porque sou sua mulher, porque pertenço a você... Meu corpo é seu, assim como meu coração e a minha alma.

- Vou evitar ao máximo contato com ela... Prometo meu amor, minha mulher, minha futura esposa. – nos beijamos de forma avassaladora enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam em busca do prazer absoluto.

**POV BELLA**

Não me lembro de como exatamente viemos parar em nosso quarto, só me lembrava da forma intensa e avassaladora que nos amamos, das promessas que fizemos um ao outro. Sim por aquele homem eu seria capaz de tudo, lutaria contra o mundo por ele.

Estávamos completamente enroscados um no outro, seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos. Não tinha intenção de acordá-lo, mas quando tentei me soltar ele me apertou ainda mais contra si resmungando algo inteligível, com certa dificuldade me soltei dele saindo da cama. Tomei um banho e desci encontrando Charlotte na cozinha.

- Bom dia menina, parece bem mais animada hoje. – brincou piscando pra mim.

- Bom dia Charlotte, vim preparar o café da manhã, chegou cedo.

- Sempre chego menina, o café está pronto quer que eu prepare um suco?

- Não precisa, eu mesma faço. – preparei um suco, assim como panquecas, Charlotte fez a calda, montamos a bandeja e subi com cuidado. Edward já não estava mais na cama, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, com certeza estava no banho, deixei a bandeja sobre o móvel e aproveitei para estender a cama.

- Bella? Amor é você? – perguntou saindo do banheiro, enrolado na toalha, secando os cabelos.

- Quem mais seria? – falei indo até ele estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – Pensei que fosse encontrar você na cama, trouxe seu café da manhã.

- Hmm que bandeja caprichada. – disse indo até ela, beliscando uma panqueca.

- Senta e toma café, depois você se troca. – ele sentou-se na pequena mesa que havia perto da porta janela que levava para a pequena sacada.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou enquanto comia.

- Vou a Forks cancelar a matricula e aproveito pra ver sua mãe e acertar alguns pontos sobre o tal jantar que ela vai oferecer, também vou ao conservatório fazer minha inscrição, por quê?

-Por nada, só curiosidade, Alice vai ficar chateada.

- Não vai não, depois converso com ela e explico tudo, Alice vai entender.

- Amanhã vou procurar um emprego...

- Não precisa sair por ai procurando emprego. – retrucou se levantando, havia terminado e foi para o closet.

- Claro que preciso, quer que eu fique em casa? Vivendo a suas custas por acaso?

- Bella, sou um empresário muito bem sucedido, tenho o suficiente para dar uma vida digna de princesa a minha futura esposa, não há necessidade de trabalhar.

-Disso não tenho dúvidas, mas não sou esse tipo de mulher Edward, gosto de me sentir útil, não vou passar o dia no shopping torrando o seu dinheiro. Vou trabalhar sim, o senhor goste ou não.

-Tudo bem amor, não quero discutir com você.

- Muito menos eu... – falei o ajudando com a gravata. – Pronto! Você fica lindo vestido assim... – o puxei pela lapela do paletó. – Uma tentação. – Edward revirou os olhos estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Depois de devidamente arrumado, descemos, ele cumprimentou Charlotte e se despediu com um beijo na testa dela e outro em meus lábios.

- Bom trabalho, pensa em mim porque vou estar pensando em você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, estávamos aguardando o elevador. – Vou estar aqui, esperando por você.

- Prometo sair o mais cedo possível. – disse enlaçando minha cintura, me erguendo do chão. – Te amo, se cuida. – pediu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

Assim que Edward se foi subi e me troquei, fui até a universidade de Forks e acertei tudo, peguei a papelada para levar a Universidade de Seattle. Esme me fez ficar para o almoço enquanto falávamos sobre o bendito jantar.

- Preciso saber quem vai chamar para enviar os convites. – estávamos na sala aguardando Carlisle.

- Acredite Esme, serão muito poucos.

-Mesmo assim filha, são seus amigos e será bom que estejam presentes.

- Bom se é assim, vou chamar Jéssica Stanley e Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney seu namorado, acho que é só.

- Tem certeza?

- Talvez eu chame meu professor Brady, quero que Edward o conheça.

- São somente oito pessoas Bella?

- Mas tenho certeza de que Edward conhece muita gente. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

- Oh sim, ele e Carlisle são bem conhecidos.

- Você também. – brinquei com ela.

Carlisle logo se juntou a nós e foi um almoço muito divertido, de lá fui para a universidade de Seattle e me inscrevi no curso de publicidade, marquei a data para fazer a prova de admissão e recebi a apostila para estudo.

Aproveitei e passei no conservatório, era um lugar muito interessante e fiquei bem empolgada com o que era oferecido no curso, fiz minha inscrição e as minhas aulas teriam início em dois dias, o que me deixou muito empolgada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Em breve tem mais! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV EDWARD**

O modo como Bella agiu pela manhã foi tão surpreendente quanto à noite que tivemos, o café da manhã na cama, o modo carinhoso e atencioso com que me tratou. Estava disposto a cumprir minha palavra e me manter o mais longe possível de Tanya. Assim que cheguei à empresa Alice me encheu de perguntas, estava chateada, pelo fato de Bella ter se demitido.

- Tente entende-la Alice, Bella acha melhor assim, respeite sua decisão. – minha irmã bufou contrariada. – Bella disse que vai falar com você, te explicar tudo.

-Tudo bem! Depois me resolvo com aquela traidora.

- Eu disse pra ela esquecer essa idéia absurda, mas Bella está irredutível.

- Teimosa! Teimosa e cabeça dura! - sorri, sabia que falava da boca pra fora, Alice adorava Bella. – Pelo menos vocês dois se acertaram, não é?

- Sim, sinceramente pensei que não a encontraria quando chegasse em casa, mas Bella me surpreendeu...

- Como assim?

- Estava me esperando, se desculpou pelo seu descontrole, conversamos sobre o que aconteceu, colocamos tudo em pratos limpos.

- Isso é bom! Muito bom.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a briga entre Bella e Tanya, minha noiva estava empolgada com as aulas de música e compenetrada nos estudos para a prova de admissão para a universidade.

Bella me convenceu a ensiná-la a tocar piano, ela tinha um jeitinho peculiar de me convencer, não conseguia negar nada a ela, que se mostrou uma aluna dedicada, pegava rápido as coisas. Também a ajudava tomando a matéria enquanto Bella fazia o jantar, Charlotte não poupava elogios a ela, estava encantada, a chamava de menina.

Dizia o quanto Bella era dedicada aos estudos, sempre animada, sorrindo. Contava que adorava ouvi-la cantarolando pela casa, que estava ensinando a Bella minhas receitas prediletas, uma fazia companhia pra outra na parte da tarde e aquilo fazia bem as duas.

Um fato estava me deixando intrigado, Tanya estava muito quieta, não veio a minha sala desde o dia que a expulsei de lá, nem mesmo para falar sobre assuntos profissionais. Enviava os papéis pela sua assistente.

- Não está achando estranho Tanya ter aceitado tudo assim tão facilmente? – dizia Jazz enquanto revisávamos alguns contratos, junto com Emm.

- Esse silêncio dela é mesmo estranho. – concordou Emm. – Aquela lá não é de deixar barato, vai aprontar pode esperar.

- Confesso que estou intrigado com essa calmaria, não é do feitio de Tanya.

-Pelo jeito você e Bella ainda estão em lua de mel. – Emm disse mudando de assunto.

- Melhor impossível meu caro!

- Porque não a leva pra jantar fora, ou ao cinema? Você sabe... Esses programas que namorados fazem? – perguntou Jazz.

- Bella não gosta muito de sair, prefere ficar em casa, assistindo a um filmezinho, às vezes tomamos um vinho e...

- Transam toda noite! Homem de sorte! – soltou Emm pra variar, olhei para Jazz que revirava os olhos.

- Porque está falando assim? Você e Rose parecem coelhos. – Jazz retrucou.

- E o lance com Aro? – disse Emm mudando de assunto. – O que resolveram?

- Marcamos uma reunião na quinta.

- Esse contrato é muito importante para a Masen, se conseguirmos essa conta, seremos a mais importante agência do país.

- Acha que consegue essa conta? – provocou Emm.

- Está duvidando?

- Claro que não, você é o cara.

- Idiota! – meu telefone tocou. – Fala Gianna?

"Senhor Cullen, a senhorita Denali deseja falar com o senhor."

- Peça para ela entrar Gianna, obrigado.

- Quem é? – perguntou Jazz.

- Tanya. – foi dizer o nome, e a própria entrou.

- Bom dia. – cumprimento a todos, estava séria. – Trouxe esses contratos, e preciso que assine esses documentos. – dizia enquanto colocava as pastas sobre a mesa se inclinando um pouco, dando uma bela visão de seus seios devido ao decote.

- Sente-se Tanya, estávamos falando sobre a conta da Voltera. – ela sentou-se entre Jazz e Emm, cruzando as pernas fazendo com que sua saia subisse ainda mais, não tinha como não olhar. Ficamos um tempo discutindo os benefícios que a conta com a Voltera nos traria, discutimos sobre outras contas.

- Tenho que ir, preciso desses documentos assinados Edward, pode enviá-los pra mim depois?

- Tudo bem. – ela assentiu saindo, com aquele ar imponente de sempre.

- Foi falar no diabo! – soltou Emm assim que a porta se fechou.

- Ficou mexido Edward? – olhei para Jazz sem entender seu comentário.

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Pelo modo como olhou para o decote dela, assim como para as pernas. – acusou.

- Força do hábito. – disparou Emmett.

- Só olhei caramba!

- Toma cuidado Edward! Ta na cara que Tanya está jogando, e se não tomar cuidado vai cair como um patinho.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você mesmo disse que Tanya não é mulher de engolir aquilo que aconteceu assim tão fácil... – assenti concordando. – Bella reagiu totalmente fora dos padrões, não foi? – assenti novamente. – Meu amigo você está no meio de uma guerra declarada. – ao ouvir aquilo as palavras de Bella vieram a minha mente...

"_**Isso não vai acontec**_**e**_**r Edward, aquela mulher não vai abrir mão de você assim tão fácil..."**_

"_**Não me interessa Edward... Não quero mais saber como foi sua conversa com ela, tudo que eu quero é que se mantenha longe dela..."**_

"_**Se é guerra que ela quer, é guerra que vai ter porque não vou permitir que aquela vadia mine nosso relacionamento..." **_Jazz estava certo, Bella esta lutando com as armas que tem e Tanya está usando as dela.

-Edward? Edward? – chamou me despertando dos meus devaneios. – Em que estava pensando?

- Que você está certo... – as palavras dela ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

- Se aquelas duas estão em guerra Edward, tome cuidado porque Tanya vai pegar pesado meu irmão. – disse Emm.

- Não!Não vou permitir que Tanya estrague meu relacionamento com Bella...

- Como fez com as outras? – a voz de Jazz saiu um tanto ácida.

- Das outras vezes permiti que acontecesse, Jasper, com Bella a coisa é totalmente diferente, ela será minha esposa, vamos nos casar em alguns meses. Não permitirei que nada nem ninguém, fique entre nós, muito menos Tanya.

A reunião com Aro foi um sucesso e a conta do grupo Voltera pertencia a Masen, como Aro ficaria na cidade o convidei para o jantar que minha mãe ofereceu a nós.

- Aro? Meus pais estão oferecendo um jantar amanhã, seria uma honra se nos desse o prazer de sua companhia.

- Um jantar?

- Sim, será um jantar de noivado, o meu noivado.

- Ora veja! Parabéns Edward, claro que vou, faço questão de conhecer a futura senhora Cullen.

- Ótimo, nos vemos lá então.

Os convites foram todos entregues, nele minha mãe os convidava para um jantar formal na residência dos Cullen, o que aguçou a curiosidade de muitos na empresa. Era sexta e finalmente o dia havia chegado e tanto Rose quanto Alice, não estavam na empresa e Bella havia saído cedo, segundo ela minha irmã a levaria a um SPA. Charlotte comentou que Bella estava uma pilha de nervos, não entendia o porquê de um jantar desses, fui despertado dos meus devaneios pelo telefone.

- Sim Gianna?

"A senhorita Denali deseja vê-lo senhor."

- Peça pra que entre, por favor, Gianna. – depois daquele dia, ela voltou várias vezes a minha sala, sempre com uma roupa bem provocativa, soltando indiretas, fazendo comentários.

"Sim, senhor."

- Bom dia. – disse toda educada.

- Bom dia Tanya, o que deseja? – falei da mesma forma.

-Preciso que assine esses documentos. – disse os entendendo a mim, os peguei abrindo a pasta passando os olhos para ver do que se tratava. – Como vai sua "noiva"? – perguntou fazendo aspas. – Não a vi mais por aqui.

- Está muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar pra ela o que a deixou irritada.

- Soube que sua mãe está oferecendo um jantar formal, fui convidada, sabia?

- Minha mãe convidou muita gente pelo que soube...

- Quando será o casamento? – provocou.

- Em breve, não se preocupe, será convidada. – revidei acabando de assinar os papéis, lhe entregando a pasta.

- Muita coisa pode acontecer até lá. – disse pegando a pasta, saindo em seguida, suas palavras me deixaram intrigado.

**POV BELLLA**

Estava no carro em direção a Forks, Alice estava me esperando em um bendito SPA, Rosalie também estaria lá segundo ela. Depois de uma longa conversa onde contei com detalhes a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos, falei sobre os conselhos de Charlotte e os motivos pelo qual não volto a trabalhar na empresa e acabamos nos acertamos.

Me sentia feliz, muito feliz, a convivência com Edward não poderia ser melhor e Charlotte e eu estávamos cada vez mais ligadas, via nela a figura de uma mãe, talvez pelo fato da minha ter sido tão ausente. Queria contar pra ela toda a verdade, mas Edward disse que não era o momento ainda.

As aulas no conservatório eram demais, como as aulas na universidade só teriam início em setembro, aproveitei e dobrei meu horário no conservatório. Sem contar as aulas particulares de piano com Edward que no início se negou, mas o convenci rapidinho. Meu noivo lindo também me ajudou tomando a matéria para a prova de admissão a qual passei sem problemas.

Edward sempre me chamava pra fazer um desses programas típicos de namorados, mas sempre preferi ficar em casa, não queria freqüentar os mesmos lugares ao qual ele e Lauren costumavam ir. Ter que aturar as pessoas nos olhando atravessado, nos julgando, como se já não bastava esse bendito jantar que estava me deixando maluca.

Não sabemos como será a reação das pessoas, Jake não reagiu muito bem e ele nem sequer sabe que Edward é o meu noivo, aquela vadia surtou... Imagina o que Lauren fará. Mas Esme estava empolgada e Edward fazia questão e agora aqui estou eu a caminho de um SPA.

Segui as instruções que Alice havia me dado, o lugar era mesmo maravilhoso e calmo, passamos praticamente o dia todo entre massagens e banhos relaxantes. Cabeleleiro, manicure, pedicura entre outros.

- Alice pra que tudo isso? – não conseguia entender pra que tanta massagem?

- Você está muito tensa, tem que relaxar, hoje a noite é sua garota! – dizia animada.

- Só de me lembrar, meu estômago dá voltas.

- Não se preocupe Bella, vai dar tudo certo. – ouvi Rose dizer.

- Não sei não, ainda acho que tudo isso é loucura! – as duas reviraram os olhos.

Depois de ser devidamente maquiada, nós três fomos pra casa, Alice estava fazendo segredo absoluto sobre o vestido, dizia que eu ficaria deslumbrante. A casa estava devidamente pronta para receber os convidados, as mesas distribuídas no imenso jardim que havia nos fundos da casa, sobre a piscina uma pequena pista haviam sido montada e próximo dali de frente para as mesas, um pequeno palco. Os garçons já circulavam por lá devidamente trajados, tudo estava impecável e de extremo bom gosto. Sorri ao notar que as flores que adornavam tudo eram lírios e tulipas, minhas flores favoritas.

Subimos para terminar de nos arrumar, Rose foi a primeira a ficar pronta, estava linda em um vestido vermelho colado ao seu corpo de sereia. Já Alice optou por um vestido todo em dois tons de rosa que ficou lindo nela.

- Aqui está! – disse me entregando o vestido que estava em uma capa, eu estava somente com um robe de seda e mais nada.

- Mas e a calcinha?

- Infelizmente com esse modelo não dá pra usar.

-Por quê?

-Vá vesti-lo e verá. – o vestido era magnífico, um tomara que caia preto, com um palmo acima do joelho de comprimento, colado ao meu corpo o moldando perfeitamente, as laterais eram em renda o que impossibilitava o uso de calcinha.

Meus cabelos estavam semi presos e os cachos caiam em cascatas pelas costas, eu me olhava no espelho e nem acreditava que aquela era a mesma garota.

- Ficou lindo! Muito lindo em você. – disse Rose ao meu lado no espelho.

- Eu disse que era perfeito pra ela. – Alice dizia orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Não está muito ousado? - falei insegura, as duas reviraram os olhos.

- Você está deslumbrante Bella. – insistiu. – Meu irmão vai ser o homem mais invejado da noite.

- Exagerada!

- Realista minha cara. – retrucou dando os últimos retoques, ouvimos batidas na porta e meu estômago comprimiu, tamanho nervoso.

-Entre. – pediu Rose.

- Com licença. – disse Carlisle entrando no quarto. - Esme pediu pra ver se estão pronta, os convidados estão chegando... Uau! – soltou ao olhar para nós três. – Vocês estão lindas.

- Obrigada papai. – agradeceu Alice. – Diga uma coisa pai, não concorda que Ed será o homem mais invejado desta noite? – dizia me fazendo rodopiar diante dele.

- Sem sombras de duvidas, por falar nele, está ansioso lá em baixo.

- Então desça e, por favor, peça para ele, Emm e Jazz subirem. – Carlisle assentiu dando um beijo em na testa de cada uma, não demorou e Emm abriu a porta sem ao menos bater.

-_Não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar seu ogro?_ – retrucou Alice, eu estava no closet com Rose.

-_Vim buscar minha namorada, tampinha_. – revidou.

- _Você está linda meu amor_. – ouvi Jazz dizer.

- _Onde está a Bella? – _estremeci ao ouvir a voz de Edward.

- _Vamos descer meu amor_. – Alice disse a Jazz provavelmente, Rose saiu do closet me deixando ali sozinha.

- _Uau! Você ta linda ursinha! – _Emm não tinha mesmo jeito.

_- Se prepare Ed, vai ter uma surpresa e tanto_. – Rose disse e pelo que pude ouvir saiu junto com Emmett.

- Bella? – o ouvi chamar, eu ainda estava diante ao enorme espelho do closet de Alice, pelo espelho vi seus olhos percorrer meu corpo encontrando meu olhar no reflexo. – Você... – em dois passos diminuiu a distancia entre nós. – Uau! Você está maravilhosa! Deslumbrante e ainda mais linda.

- Gostou? – minha voz saiu estremecida.

- Se gostei? Com certeza serei o homem mais invejado da noite e o mais orgulhoso também. – disse roçando a ponta do nariz em minha pele, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem.

- Exagerado! – soltei arfante.

- Estão nos aguardando lá em baixo. – disse depositando beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço até chegar à clavícula.

- Edward... – arfei novamente. – Tem certeza que não está muito ousado? Me sinto nua.

- Ficou perfeito em você, absolutamente perfeito.

- Diz isso porque não é você que vai ter que circular por ai sem calcinha.

- O que? – automaticamente seus olhos foram para o meu quadril, peguei sua mão e a deslizei pra que sentisse a ausência da peça. - Hmmm... – gemeu ao constatar. – Não deveria ter me contado... – sua voz saiu rouca, Edward colou seu corpo ao meu e pude sentir o tamanho de sua excitação.

- Hey vocês dois? – Emmett chamou da porta. – Deixem isso pra depois, sua mãe está aguardando Ed. – sorri ao ouvir Edward praguejar baixo se recompondo.

- Estamos indo! – respirou fundo algumas vezes, estendendo a mão pra mim. – A senhorita não me escapa hoje. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Agora entendo o porquê da demora. – soltou Emmett. – Você ta gostosa pra caralho Bella. – revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Obrigada? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Mais respeito com a minha mulher Emmett, ta querendo perder os dentes? – ralhou Edward.

- Os convidados estão chegando. – avisou. – Essa noite não vai prestar. – disse entre risos descendo, estávamos bem atrás dele.

- Preparada?

- Não, mas tem que ser feito. - respondi sinceramente.

-Estou com você amor, minha família está conosco... – lembrou enlaçando firme minha cintura. – Lembre-se que eu te amo. – assenti segurando firme seu braço para descermos juntos, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia sair pela boca. Agradeci mentalmente por estar somente os quatro e Charlotte lá em baixo.

- Oh Menina! Você está um encanto, filha. – dizia Charlotte quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Obrigada! Onde estão Esme e Carlisle?

- Lá fora, dando a devida atenção aos convidados. – avisou Alice.

- Pronta?Podemos ir? – perguntou Edward sem soltar da minha cintura.

- Na realidade não, mas você está comigo... – falei entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele. – Então, vamos enfrentar as feras. – brinquei puxando o ar com força.

-Não se preocupe sua boba. – disse Alice. - Hoje a noite é sua, de vocês dois. – concluiu piscando pra nós, eles foram à frente junto com Charlotte. Edward parou na varanda que dava para a parte externa da casa, havia muita gente, alguns rostos eram conhecidos, mas outros, nunca vi em minha vida e todos, mesmo assim todos olhavam para nós dois parados ali.

Podia sentir os olhos furiosos de Tanya em mim, Lauren era um misto de espanto e raiva, Ellen parecia chocada assim como Johan. Jess, Mike, Angie, Ben estavam boquiabertos e Jacob era um misto de raiva e magoa.

-Se acalma meu amor. – Edward pedia constantemente, talvez pelo fato de que eu estava praticamente esmagando seus dedos. – Respira fundo Bella. – fiz o que havia me pedido, soltando o ar todo de uma vez, ele deu uma risada gostosa de ouvir. - Estou aqui amor. – lembrou piscando pra mim, depositando um beijo em meus lábios diante de todos os olhares atentos.

- Bella? Oh filha você está linda! – disse Esme vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Obrigada, olha quem fala. – brinquei a abraçando. – Você está um arraso! – ela estalou a língua meneando a cabeça, mas Esme estava mesmo muito bonita e elegante.

Edward me apresentou a muita gente, parecia orgulhoso em dizer: "Esta é Isabella, minha noiva." Alguns estranhavam, olhavam meio chocados. Principalmente os que me viram no enterro de Erick, e pelo fato de Edward ainda estar com Lauren quando nos vimos pela última vez.

Jess e Angie me encheram de perguntas, mas ficaram felizes por nós assim como Mike e Ben, Alec estava eufórico, me encheu de beijos e abraços o que não agradou muito meu noivo. Já com Jacob a coisa foi meio tensa.

- Esse é o seu namorado. – falou um tanto exaltado, dei graças por Edward estar conversando com Emm, Jazz e alguns conhecidos da Masen.

- Ele é o meu noivo... – o corrigi. – Vamos nos casar muito em breve. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Como pode estar noiva dele? Sabe a fama que ele tem? Sabe que Tanya é amante dele?

- Foi! Não é mais.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Porque está agindo assim? Nunca prometi nada a você, sempre deixei claro que minha amizade era tudo que eu poderia lhe oferecer...

- Claro!Deixou o resto para o cunhadinho não é? – retrucou segurando meu braço.

- Me solta! – pedi o puxando, mas Jacob o apertava forte.

- Acho melhor soltá-la filho. – a voz de Carlisle era mansa, mas sua expressão era séria. – Algum problema Bella?

- Só um mal entendido. – ele assentiu lançando um olhar significativo para Jacob. – Lamento muito Jacob, espero que curta a festa. – pela expressão dele, com certeza aquilo não seria possível.

- Está bem filha? – insistiu Carlisle.

- Sim, é lamentável que nem todos aceitem, não é mesmo?

- Não fique assim, com o tempo irão compreender que se amam de verdade.

- Eu disse que essa festa seria uma loucura. – ele sorriu jogando o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Não diga isso, lembre-se de que a maioria torce por vocês. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Hey! Essa mulher é minha, o que pensa que está fazendo? – brincou Edward.

- Só estava beijando minha nora, não seja ciumento. – retribuiu a brincadeira, Edward ficou sério ao olhar pra mim. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – me apressei em dizer. – Nada.

- Pai?

- Nada de importante, já está resolvido. – pelo olhar que trocaram tive a impressão que se comunicavam através dele, Edward assentiu envolvendo firme minha cintura.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Sim, foi uma discussão boba com Jacob, mas depois falamos sobre isso está bem?

-Discutiu com ele? Por quê? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Depois Edward. – insisti.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu contrariado.

- Acha que o jantar vai demorar a ser servido? – falei mudando de assunto.

- Creio que não, por quê?

- Vou até o toalete e já volto. – ele assentiu me dando um beijo cálido.

Estava indo ao toalete que ficava no piso de baixo, quando senti me puxarem pelo braço de forma brusca.

- Você nunca me enganou garota! – era Lauren. – Com esse seu jeitinho sonso, deu o bote e roubou meu namorado! – acusou furiosa.

- Não roubei nada de ninguém. – me defendi.

- Vai negar que não estávamos juntos quando essa pouca vergonha começou? - infelizmente não poderia negar aquilo. – Você é tão vagabunda quanto à vadia da Tanya. – praticamente berrou vindo pra cima de mim, segurei seus pulsos pra que não me agredisse.

- Sinto muito Lauren, não foi minha intenção, mas nos apaixonamos... – tentei explicar, mas a mulher estava fora de si.

- Cala a boca sua vadia! – gritou chamando a atenção de alguns empregados.

- Chamem Esme, por favor. – pedi tentando segurá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz firme de Esme fez com que aquela maluca parasse.

- Sabia disso Esme? Sabia que essa vagabunda... – Esme a calou com um tapa.

-Nunca mais ouse falar assim dela. – jamais vi Esme falar daquela forma com alguém, Alice e Rose estavam ao meu lado, assim como Jess e Angie.

-Ela roubou o meu namorado!- cada vez que ouvia aquilo, me sentia péssima.

- Sei perfeitamente o que aconteceu Lauren e garanto que nenhum dos dois teve culpa, se apaixonaram, e se isso aconteceu foi porque Edward nunca amou você de verdade filha...

- Amou sim. – teimou como uma garotinha mimada. – Ed me amava.

- Amava tanto que tinha um caso com Tanya. – provocou Rose, Esme lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – O que? Estou mentindo por acaso?

- Porque ela é uma vadia como essa daí. – acusou, semicerrei os olhos, aquela loira mimada estava me dando nos nervos.

- Não tanto quanto você que aceitava tudo calada. – disse Alice desta vez. – Fique sabendo que meu irmão não tem mais nada com Tanya, sabe por quê? Porque ama Bella de verdade, eles vão se casar Lauren, casar.

- O que?

- Alice tem razão filha, Edward ama Bella e vão se casar em alguns meses...

- Só por cima do meu cadáver. – grunhiu a loira cortando Esme.

- Sei que não foi certo, mas não posso dizer que me arrependo, por que estaria mentindo. Edward foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu e vou lutar por ele com unhas e dentes, se for preciso. – falei entre os dentes.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... – cuspiu lançando um olhar mortal para todas nós.

- Lauren? – sua mãe a chamou com um tom de reprovação. – Você disse que havia superado filha, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Mamãe...

- Tanto Esme quanto Carlisle, explicou exatamente como tudo aconteceu. Ninguém teve culpa Lauren, não era pra ser filha.

- Mas o Ed era meu. – teimou feito criança.

- Filha, Edward nunca a amou de verdade. – Ellen disse na lata. – Se a amasse não a trairia como fazia, além do mais nunca o ouvi falar sobre casamento com você e, no entanto ele está com Bella há o que? Pouco mais de um mês e estão de casamento marcado. -Venha filha, acho melhor irmos pra casa. – dizia Ellen abraçando a filha, me senti mal com aquela cena, muito mal.

Subi correndo as escadas entrando no meu quarto, as quatro batiam na porta pedindo pra que eu abrisse, mas naquele momento não queria ver ninguém, fiquei ali sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Me sentia culpada, tanto critiquei Tanya e fiz igual, me envolvi com ele, Lauren tem toda a razão em me odiar. Fui despertada dos meus devaneios pelas batidas na porta e a voz inconfundível de Edward.

- Bella? Bella abra a porta meu amor. – pediu preocupado. – Por favor, meu amor, abra a porta. – insistiu, fui em direção da porta virando a chave a destravando, ele a abriu em seguida entrando no quarto. – Oh meu Deus! Bella porque está chorando? – a voz não saia tamanho o nó em minha garganta, passei meus braços ao seu redor afundando meu rosto em seu peito, ele me envolveu em seus braços me apertando contra si. – Me diz por que está assim meu anjo?

-Não foi certo Edward... Não era pra ser assim... – falei entre soluços. – Porque para sermos felizes temos que magoar outras pessoas?

- Bella me escuta. – pediu segurando meu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse pra ele. – Aconteceu meu anjo, nos apaixonamos, não foi nada premeditado, simplesmente nos apaixonamos.

- Eu sei... Mas ela te ama.

- Ela é uma mulher mimada que não admite perder. – afirmou com a testa colada a minha. - Lauren pode ter me amado sim, mas nossa relação nem se compara ao que temos... – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. - O que sentia por ela nem de longe se compara ao que sinto por você... – novamente me beijou. – Por isso não me sinto culpado, só apaixonado, completamente apaixonado. – o beijei com todo o amor que sentia por aquele homem, minha língua invadiu sua boca havida pela dele e ao encontrá-la as duas se enroscaram em um beijo voraz, ardente e muito intenso.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos se embrenhando neles, os segurando com força, o puxando cada vez mais pra mim como se quisesse me fundir a ele. As mãos dele abandonaram meu rosto deslizando pela lateral do meu corpo parando em meu quadril, colando meu corpo ao dele completamente.

A sensação que tinha é de estar em chamas, cada célula do meu corpo pedia por ele, queira sentir seus toques, senti-lo dentro de mim me levando aquele mundo onde somente Edward sabia chegar.

- Edward... – gemi ao sentir seus lábios deslizarem por toda a pele exposta, sua língua roçar em meu pescoço. Suas mãos ágeis logo encontraram o zíper do vestido o deslizando fazendo com que o mesmo caísse aos meus pés.

Afastou-se por um momento me olhando com fascínio, voltando a me beijar com um desejo insano. Minhas mãos desta vez foram para sua calça, desatei o cinto deslizando o zíper, sentindo sua ereção pulsar. Edward rompeu o beijo, arriando as calças junto com a boxer, seu membro saltou pra fora aumentando ainda mais o meu desejo.

O puxei pelo paletó voltando a beijá-lo, ele por sua vez me ergueu fazendo com que me sentasse sobre o móvel deslizando pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus encontrando meu seio, estava tão excitada, tão entregue ao prazer que ele me proporcionava naquele momento. As ondas de prazer vinham fortes e intensas a cada investida, cada vez que sua língua passeava pela minha pele, ou simplesmente brincava com meu mamilo.

O prazer foi ficando cada vez mais forte e mais intenso assim como suas investidas, pude sentir seu corpo estremecer e o meu o acompanhou, Edward gemia em meu ouvido elevando o prazer, em uma investida mais forte ambos explodimos em puro prazer. Gemendo juntos, senti meu corpo ser preenchido, sua cabeça pendeu entre meus seios. Estávamos ofegantes, ainda sobre o impacto do turbilhão de sensações que havia nos atingido em cheio.

- Temos que descer... Estão nos esperando. – Edward disse ofegante, ainda estávamos conectados.

- Não... – gemi me enroscando nele. – Quero ficar aqui só eu você. – ele riu me apertando contra si.

- Eu também, mas minha mãe ficou preocupada, está nos esperando para mandar servir o jantar. – puxei o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez, não poderia fazer tal desfeita a Esme que se empenhou tanto.

-Tudo bem então. – depois de um banho rápido, muito rápido, me vesti e descemos como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fim de semana chegou e com ele mais dois capítulos! **

**Espero que gostem e não se esqueça de comentar! **

**Beijos Lu.**

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV EDWARD**

Minhas pernas ainda tremiam, tamanha intensidade do prazer que havia acabado de sentir, foi rápido, mas havia uma intensidade por detrás de cada gesto, cada beijo, cada toque. Foi avassalador.

Descemos como se nada tivesse acontecido, Bella parecia mais segura, mais confiante. Segundo minha mãe Lauren foi pra cima dela com tudo, a ofendeu e aquilo mexeu muito com ela, sem contar que havia acabado discutir com Jacob, e o porquê? Eu ainda iria descobrir. O jantar foi servido e assim que terminamos aproveitei para fazer o pedido oficial, ali diante de todos.

- Com licença? – pedi a Bella me levantando, em nossa mesa estavam meus irmãos, meus cunhados e meus pais assim como Charlotte. Ela ficava próxima ao pequeno palco, assim como da pista, mais atrás as outras mesas estavam estrategicamente espalhadas fazendo a volta da pista de dança. – Boa noite a todos. – falei diante do microfone em cima do palco, Bella tinha os olhos saltados. – Pedi a minha mãe que os reunissem esta noite, porque gostaria de compartilhar algo com vocês...

- Manda ver cara! – ouvi alguém dizer, só não fazia idéia de quem.

- Há alguns meses minha vida mudou completamente, simplesmente virou de cabeça pra baixo e tudo que eu acreditava ser certo, tornou-se errado. Descobri ser capaz de sentimentos que até então eram desconhecidos pra mim e a culpada por tudo isso é você Isabella. – ela me olhou chocada e completamente corada. - Você com seu jeitinho doce e tímido, me conquistou, me arrebatou... De repente me vi completamente, absurdamente apaixonado por você e mal pude crer quando descobri que era correspondido. Nos apaixonamos, pessoas foram magoadas no processo, e realmente sinto muito. Encontrei em você tudo que busquei em outras durante a minha vida toda... Você é a minha mulher, aquela que foi feita pra mim nos mínimos detalhes, eu te amo e quero te pedir aqui diante de todos... – falei apontando para as mesas atrás dela. - Que seja minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, minha companheira, amiga e amante até o fim dos nossos dias. – desci do palco indo em sua direção, Bella ficou de pé, seu rosto estava molhado e pela minha visão periférica vi que não era somente o dela. – Isabella Marie Swan, aceita se casar comigo? – perguntei caindo sobre um joelho diante dela.

- Seu maluco! – falou bem baixinho corando violentamente. – Claro que eu caso seu bobo. – disse em alto e bom tom se jogando em meus braços, me levantei tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Tome... – falei lhe oferecendo uma caixa. – Aceite como prova do meu amor por você. – ela me olhou desconfiada, pegou a caixa um tanto hesitante a abrindo lentamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao ver do que se tratava de um colar de brilhantes com um diamante em forma de gota.

- Quando o vi, imaginei como ficaria em você. – disse o tirando da caixa, colocando-o em seu pescoço. – Perfeito! – ela não disse nada, me puxou para outro beijo enlouquecedor.

- Um brinde aos noivos! – ouvi Emm dizer, ele tinha a taça erguida e todos os presentes o acompanharam, quer dizer, quase todos.

- Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa. – falei em seu ouvido um tempinho depois, alguns casais dançavam na pista.

- Quem?

- Aro Volturi. – os olhos dela praticamente saltaram.

- Aquele do contrato?

- Ele mesmo, está louco pra te conhecer.

- Me conhecer?

- Sim, vamos? – ela assentiu meio hesitante. – Aro? - o chamei me aproximando, em sua mesa estava sua namorada Renata, a qual havia me apresentado mais cedo.

- Edward, isso é que é paixão. – brincou se levantando.

- Essa é Isabella, minha noiva.

- Isabella, é um lindo nome, para uma mulher ainda mais linda. – disse todo meloso, segurando a mão dela, depositando um beijo. – Seus olhos são fascinantes.

- Obrigada, é um prazer conhecê-lo Aro.

- Oh não minha cara, garanto que o prazer é todo meu. – não estava gostando nada do modo como ele falava com ela.

- Esta é Renata, a namorada de Aro. – falei apresentando as duas.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Renata. – Bella foi muito gentil e atenciosa, enquanto eu conversava com Aro, junto com Jazz e Emm que se juntou a nós, ela e as garotas conversavam com Renata.

- Com licença! – reconheci a voz da minha mãe, olhei na direção do palco e Esme estava diante do microfone. – Gostaria de fazer um pedido especial a noiva... – me virei para Bella que novamente tinha os olhos saltados e as bochechas levemente coradas. – Poderia nos brindar com sua bela voz?

- Acho que não vai ter como escapar. –Alice disse ao seu lado. – Conhece a mamãe.

- Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou pra mim.

- Não tem problema algum, adoro ouvi-la cantar. – pisquei pra ela que sorriu.

- Se prepare Aro, a Bellinha arrasa! – soltou Emm, a deixando envergonhada.

- Não exagera Emmett. – retrucou entre os dentes, Aro pareceu gostar daquilo, porque riu e não foi pouco.

- Ela é mesmo um encanto Edward, tem muita sorte meu amigo.

- Eu sei, com licença, fique a vontade. – falei acompanhando Bella, fiquei em nossa mesa enquanto ela se dirigia ao palco. Alice e Jazz nos acompanharam, Emm e Rose ficaram com Aro e Renata.

- Ela ficou mesmo linda, não concorda? – perguntou Alice ao meu lado enquanto Bella subia timidamente ao palco.

- Absurdamente linda. – a corrigi sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

- E ai querida? Vai nos dar a honra de ouvi-la cantar? – insistiu minha mãe.

- Se não gostarem, reclamem com ela está bem? – disse fazendo graça. – Será que podem me emprestar um violão? – perguntou para o pessoal da banda que a atendeu prontamente. –

- Compus essa música para a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, ele é meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu amante e meu amor... É muito mais do que sonhei pra mim, é perfeito em todos os sentidos e em tudo que faz. – sorri sem graça. – É tudo pra mim.** (Underneath Your Clothes – Shakira)**

Você é uma canção escrita pelas mãos de Deus

Não me entenda errado

Pois isso pode soar um pouco estranho

Mas você é o dono do lugar

Aonde todos meus pensamentos vão se esconder

E bem debaixo de suas roupas

É onde eu os encontro

Bella começou na capela e logo a banda pegou o tom a acompanhando, ela cantava com tanta vontade, com os olhos fixos aos meus.

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por sua causa, esqueci as formas inteligentes de mentir

Por sua causa, estou ficando sem razões para chorar

Quando os amigos se vão

Quando as festas terminam

Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Eu amo você mais do que tudo neste planeta

Se movendo, falando, andando, respirando

Você sabe que é verdade

Oh, querido, é tão engraçado

Você quase não acredita

Como toda voz depende do silêncio

E luminárias dependem de um teto

Como uma dama amarrada as suas convenções

Estou amarrada a este sentimento

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Estava visivelmente emocionada, assim que terminou foi muito aplaudida, fui até ela que saltou em meus braços e a mantive ali a beijando com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

- Gosto? – perguntou ofegante.

- Amei! – respondi a beijando novamente, a banda tocou outras músicas e aproveitei para levar Bella até a pista onde dançamos várias. Aos poucos os convidados iam embora, ficando somente os mais íntimos, minha mãe fez questão de apresentar Bella aos Denali.

- Carmem, Eleazar, esta é minha nora Isabella, mas a chamamos de Bella. – dizia dona Esme toda orgulhosa.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso, querida, Esme não poupa elogios a você. – Carmem parecia ter gostado mesmo dela.

- Edward você é um rapaz de sorte, além de linda sua noiva é talentosa, tem uma linda voz minha jovem e canta muito bem.

- Obrigada senhor Eleazar. – agradeceu timidamente.

- Onde está Kate? – perguntei sentindo falta daquela maluca.

- Em Londres com o namorado. – respondeu Carmem, minha irmã se juntou a nós, assim como Emm e Rose, Lilian, Alfred e Charlotte que estavam sentados a mesa ao lado, as amigas de Bella e Alec estavam próximos havia muito pouca gente.

-Uma reunião em família! – soltou Tanya se aproximando de nós, se sentado na maior cara de pau. – E nem me chamaram? – disse irônica.

-Estávamos dizendo a Edward, o quanto teve sorte em encontrar Bella. – comentou Eleazar, senti Bella ficar tensa, segurei firme sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Eleazar e Carmem viviam mais na Europa do que aqui, não sabia sobre Tanya e eu.

-Faça-me o favor papai! – meu olhar encontrou o de Jazz que me olhava com preocupação. – Não seja exagerado!

- Tanya! – Carmem a repreendeu.

- Isso tudo foi patético! Todos nós sabemos que Edward nunca foi homem de uma mulher só...

- Acho melhor controlar sua língua Tanya, é do meu filho que está falando. – desta vez foi meu pai que a repreendeu.

- O que deu em você Tanya? – Esme perguntou no mesmo tom.

- O que deu em mim? Essa garota está enganando a todos aqui. – acusou, me levantei com vontade de voar no pescoço dela.

- Acho melhor calar sua boca Tanya, não sabe o que está falando!

-Você sabe não é? – seu tom era provocativo. – Claro que sabe, foi você quem mandou preparar um dossiê sobre Isabella Swan. – todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim, Bella era um isto de surpresa e decepção.

**POV BELLA**

Depois que retornamos, me sentia mais segura, o pedido de Edward foi tão emocionante, mal pude acreditar na declaração que fez diante de toda aquela gente, muito menos no presente que me deu. Conheci ao tal Aro Volturi, que ao contrário do que pensava era um homem jovem e sua namorada parecia saída de alguma capa de revista.

Ela me pareceu muito simpática, já ele achei um tanto saidinho, confesso que não gostei do modo como falou comigo. Por insistência de Esme acabei cantando e pelo modo como Edward me beijou, deve ter gostado muito.

O maluco me levou até a pista de dança onde nos divertimos um pouco e Esme fez questão de me apresentar aos pais de Tanya. Alice havia comentado comigo uma vez que os pais daquela vadia viviam mais na Europa do que aqui e desconheciam o caso que rolava entre Edward e sua filha vadia. Carmem e Eleazar foram muito simpáticos, cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de aquela víbora ter sido adotada.

A maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora, estávamos reunidos em uma mesa, e algumas das pessoas mais próximas nas mesas ao redor da nossa, mas minha alegria se desfez quando Tanya sentou-se na maior cara de pau do mundo. Como sempre fazendo questão de ser desagradável, Edward segurava firme minha mão sob a mesa, talvez com medo que avançasse naquela vadia outra vez, Carlisle a repreendeu, assim como sua mãe e Esme, mas ela fazia questão de ser intragável.

- O que deu em mim? Essa garota está enganando a todos aqui. – Edward se levantou em um átimo me assustando.

- Acho melhor calar sua boca Tanya, não sabe o que está falando! – falou exaltado, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Você sabe não é? – provocou a vadia, me perguntava sobre o que ela estaria falando, não poderia estar sabendo a verdade, poderia? – Claro que sabe, foi você quem mandou preparar um dossiê sobre Isabella Swan. – aquela frase ecoava em meus ouvidos. Como assim um dossiê? Pra que? Com que objetivo?

- Você não teve coragem de fazer isso, teve? – perguntou Alice chocada.

- Eu... – sua hesitação mostrava que sim.

- Seu irmão estava certo, Alice! Mas não sei o que aconteceu com ele, que tipo de lavagem cerebral essa prostitutazinha fez nele.

- TANYA CALA ESSA BOCA! – o grito de Edward ecoou em meus ouvidos, todos tinham o olhar fixo em mim.

-Não Edward! Sua família precisa saber que tipo de mulher está trazendo para seu convívio, não consigo entender o que você e Erick viram nessazinha ai. – cuspiu apontando pra mim. – Eu mesma conversei com os amigos de Erick, aqueles que a contrataram... Vai negar que o conheceu fazendo um programa?

- Não. – respondi me levantando sem sequer alterar o tom de voz, todos me olharam chocados.

- Bella não. – pediu Edward segurando meu braço.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – falei entre os dentes. – Me responde uma coisa Edward, como essa mulher soube disso?

- Não sei Bella, juro que...

- Você me contou, esqueceu? – grunhiu a vaca o cortando.

- Cala a boca Tanya! – cuspiu furioso. – Não me lembro de ter dito nada, eu juro. – insistiu.

- Porque mentiu pra mim? Eu jamais menti pra você, sempre fui sincera, porque mentiu pra mim? - o fato de ter me escondido aquilo me magoava e muito.

- Achei que não fosse necessário, o tranquei no cofre e...

- Se sabe como se conheceram... – a vaca voltou a grunhir. – Então deve saber que aquele filho jamais foi de Erick. – ao ouvir aquilo Esme levou a mão ao peito.

- Pare de envenenar as coisas Tanya! – exigiu Alice. – Todos nós sabemos perfeitamente as circunstâncias em que se conheceram e tudo que houve em Hanover, a própria Bella nos contou.

- Contou que era uma prostituta?

- Nunca fui prostituta! – me defendi. – Posso ter crescido entre elas, minha mãe foi prostituta, mas eu nunca fui.

- Conta outra garota!

- É verdade! – insisti. – Minha mãe foi chamada para atender um cliente, mas não estava em condições, havia apanhado muito e estava se recuperando...

- Apanhou porque além de prostituta era uma bêbada drogada! – acusou.

- Quando cheguei ao local marcado encontrei Erick, ele notou meu medo, o meu desespero, jamais havia estado com um homem antes eu juro! – tirando Emm, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Carlisle e Edward, todos me olhavam perplexos. – Me encheu de perguntas, perguntou se já havia feito aquilo alguma vez, disse a ele que não, que só estava ali porque precisava livrar minha mãe de uma divida enorme que fez por causa das drogas... – fui para perto de Esme. – Seu filho me ajudou, disse que não tocaria em mim, que me ajudaria e foi o que fez... Me levou pra casa e me entregou o dinheiro que o traficante exigia.

- O que aconteceu depois disso Bella? – perguntou chocada.

- Não o vi mais, até que um dia estava voltando do trabalho e diante do prédio havia uma ambulância e a polícia, minha mãe estava morta, havia sido assassinada a sangue frio por um ex- namorado dela, o cafajeste que a apresentou as malditas drogas. – ela levou a mão à boca, assim como Carmem e Lilian, Jess e Angie já estavam chorando assim como Charlotte.

- Isso é o que você diz. – Tanya continuava com suas provocações.

- Cala a boca Tanya, se leu mesmo aquele maldito dossiê, sabe perfeitamente que é verdade. – a voz de Edward era cortante. – Bella não precisa...

- Não Edward, não tem mais volta, sua mãe tem o direito de saber a verdade, assim como Charlotte e nossos amigos. Meu passado não me envergonha e sim me entristece, ele envergonha você?

- Sabe que não. – havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, meu pai nunca soube quem foi e meus avós estavam mortos, tudo que eu tinha era uma mãe morta e um cartão em minha carteira. Erick havia dito que qualquer que fosse o problema pra que ligasse pra ele e foi o que fiz.

- Ele te ajudou? – a voz de Esme saiu chorosa, as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto, assim como o meu.

- Seu filho me ajudou de tantas formas Esme, sim ele veio ao meu encontro, resolveu tudo na delegacia, eu ainda não havia completado dezoito anos e...

- Oh meu Deus! – ouvi Charlotte dizer.

- Erick foi à delegacia, liberou o corpo e pagou por um enterro digno a minha mãe, depois me levou para seu apartamento e cuidou de mim. Me arranjou um emprego, nos tornamos amigos, eu amava Erick e sei que ele também me amava Esme, mas era um amor completamente diferente do que o que sinto por Edward...

- Amor? Vai querer que a gente acredite que o que sente é amor? –a voz daquela mulher estava me irritando profundamente. – Você no mínimo soube que a família dele eram os Cullen e quis dar um golpe, isso sim.

- Como sua mente é deturpada Tanya. – estava farta dela. – Esme o que quero dizer é que, Erick e eu nunca fomos namorados... Eu tentei te contar a verdade, mas você insistia...

- É que ele me disse... Erick falava de você com tanta empolgação, ele te amava Bella.

- Eu sei, mas era um amor puro, como o amor que há entre Edward e Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. Eu o amava como a um irmão Esme, nós nunca dormimos juntos, jamais Erick me tocou.

- Mas e o bebê? Você estava grávida. – perguntou confusa.

- Bella foi violentada, pelo filho do homem que matou sua mãe. – Edward disse. – Seu nome é James Sanders, ele freqüentava o Dixe's, lugar onde Bella trabalhava, e um dia a convidou pra sair...

- Ele foi gentil e carinhoso, nunca ninguém além de Erick havia sido carinhoso comigo antes, não sem segundas intenções. Aceitei o convite, ele me levou ao cinema, depois foi para o mirante de Hanover...

- É um lugar escuro e sem movimento onde os jovens de lá costumavam ir para...

- Tá bom Emm, todos entenderam. – dizia Rose o cortando.

- Aquele homem me bateu e me violentou enquanto dizia que era filho de Phill, o mesmo homem que matou minha mãe, ele dizia que por ser filha de uma prostituta eu deveria me tornar uma também e que me iniciaria se é que me entendem. Depois me jogou pra fora do carro como se eu fosse lixo. Com muito esforço liguei para Erick. – fiquei abaixada diante de Esme. – Seu filho me levou para o hospital, deu queixa e cuidou de mim como ninguém nunca cuidou. Quando descobrimos que eu havia engravidado, me pediu pra ficar com o bebê... Erick me pediu pra ser o pai dele, dizia que seria nosso bebê, como poderia negar algo à única pessoa que me ajudou na vida? Se eu amava seu filho? Erick era tudo pra mim até conhecer vocês.

- Sou mesmo uma idiota! – soltou enxugando as lágrimas. – Sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas.

- A culpa foi nossa mãe, nós pedimos a Bella pra não contar. - disse Alice.

- Eu sabia de tudo meu amor. – confessou Carlisle, mas temíamos sua reação, estava tão apegada ao fato de que Bella carregava nosso neto que...

- Mas Edward, você o registrou como seu filho.

- Porque eu o via assim mãe, já amava a mãe dele e cuidaria dos dois.

- Será que pode me perdoar? Por ter omitido a verdade? Nunca foi minha intenção enganar ninguém.

- Claro que sim minha filha! – disse me abraçando forte, quase me derrubando no chão.

- Obrigada Esme!

- Não acredito! Vão mesmo admitir que essa fulaninha conviva em nosso meio? – Tanya cuspiu furiosa. – O que essa garota fez em vocês? Lavagem cerebral?

- Exijo que respeite minha nora Tanya. – exigiu Carlisle se levantando. – O que pretendia com esse seu showsinho?

- Impedir o casamento de Edward. – respondeu Alice. – Ela não aceita o fato do meu irmão ter se apaixonado por Bella e muito menos ter lhe dado um pé na bunda. – Carmem e Eleazar olharam chocados para a filha.

- Como conseguiu esse dossiê? – Edward perguntou a segurando pelo braço, a vadia deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Achou mesmo que Gianna seria fiel a você Ed? Eu a coloquei naquela empresa, ela deve muito a mim.

- Pois então a leve com você! Está demitida! – ela pareceu chocada com a reação dele. – Compro sua parte na agência, ou se preferir compre a minha e saia do meu prédio! Quero você fora da minha empresa e principalmente, fora da minha vida, estamos entendidos?

- Não pode me tirar da empresa! Muito menos de sua vida, sempre estivemos juntos. – olhei em volta e até os garçons olhavam incrédulos a cena patética.

- Tanya, o que deu em você? – exigiu Carmem chocada.

- Não torra mãe! – Carmem se encolheu envergonhada, aquilo só me fez odiá-la ainda mais.

- Como pode falar assim com sua mãe? – perguntei me intrometendo.

- Cala a boca garota! Não se meta em minha vida. – exigiu.

- Vou me meter sim, você não se meteu na minha? Não fuçou em meu passado em uma tentativa ridícula de impedir meu casamento com Edward? – falei ficando diante dela. – Deveria respeitar sua mãe...

- O que você sabe sobre ter uma mãe? A sua era uma prostituta de quinta!

- Ela era mesmo uma prostituta, bêbeda e drogada como adora exaltar, mas jamais lhe faltei com respeito. Ela só fazia o que fazia porque se negou a fazer um aborto, porque escolheu a mim a sua família e o mínimo que eu devia a ela era respeito. Você não passa de uma mulher mimada, vazia e cheia de si. – ela ergueu a mão para me bater, mas Edward a conteve, segurando seu braço.

- Não se atreva Tanya. – exigiu Charlotte.

- Cala a boca sua velha decrépita. – aquilo pra mim foi à gota d'água, quem virou uma bofetada nela fui eu. – Nunca mais falte com respeito à Charlotte em minha frente, e se você se meter em minha vida outra vez, vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável...

- Acho que ela já conheceu Bella. – às vezes os comentários de Emmett eram irritantes. – Me desculpem Carmem, Eleazar, desculpem a todos, por essas cenas deploráveis. Com licença. – pedi saindo dali.

- Bella? Bella para onde vai? Bella fala comigo? – pedia Edward ao meu lado. – Bella? – insistiu me segurando pelo braço, já estávamos na casa.

- Porque Edward? Porque mandou fazer aquele maldito dossiê? Me odiava tanto assim?

- Não! Só queria saber a verdade, não fazia idéia de que iria nos contar, me perdoa Bella, fui um estúpido.

- E quando contou a ela Edward? Em uma de suas transas? – cuspi com raiva.

- Não sei! Não me lembro de ter contado a ela.

- Essa mulher nunca vai nos deixar em paz, vai nos atormentar o tempo todo...

- Edward? – Carlisle o chamou. – Eleazar quer falar com você filho.

- Conversamos depois está bem?

- Não temos nada pra conversar, me dá licença. – pedi me soltando dele subindo para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama.

- Que é? – perguntei ao ouvir batidas leves na porta.

- Menina? – abri a porta encontrando Charlotte. – Pode me dar um minuto?

- Claro, entre. – ela entrou ficando diante de mim. – Sente-se Charlotte, me desculpe por tudo, vou entender se...

- Porque nunca me contou?

- Eu queria contar, mas Edward disse que não era o momento ainda.

- Oh minha menina! – disse me puxando para um abraço forte. – Você é tão novinha e já passou por tanta provação.

- Deus não nos dá mais do que suportamos carregar. – ela assentiu somente, me deitei com a cabeça em seu colo. - Aquilo tudo só me fez mais forte.

- Erick deveria ser mesmo louco por você, aquele moleque sempre teve um coração de ouro, assim como o menino Edward. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos.

- Seu menino Edward é um safado! – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Ah isso ele é mesmo, sempre foi. – disse divertida. – Mas sei que você o ama, que é louca por ele.

-Sou mesmo. Droga! – novamente ela riu.

-Porque está brava com ele?

- Brava não é bem a palavra, ele contou a ela, e nem teve a dignidade de me dizer.

- Por certo ficou com medo da sua reação. – era incrível como ela sempre arranjava uma desculpa para as coisas que ele fazia.

- Mesmo assim, deveria ter me contado. – teimei, ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre Erick, não me lembro exatamente em que momento adormeci.

Acordei sentindo um peso sobre mim, não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que se tratava de Edward, ele estava todo enroscado em mim, ao me virar me deparei com aqueles orbes verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Bom dia. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Bom dia.

- Me perdoa, fiquei com medo de contar, sei que fiz besteira ao encomendar aquilo... – Por favor, me perdoa. – insistiu.

- Esquece isso, Edward...

- Vai me perdoar? – sorri com sua teimosia.

- Não deveria, mas sabe que vou – ele sorriu meio torto, daquela forma tentadora que só ele possuía. Descemos encontrando todos na mesa do café da manhã, claro que Jazz e Rose também estavam lá.

Conversei muito com Esme, que novamente me encheu de perguntas sobre Erick, em nenhum momento falei sobre a opção sexual dele, mas deixei claro que nunca houve nada entre nós. Novamente me desculpei com ela por ter mentido, Carlisle agradeceu por não dizer nada a ela sobre Erick.

Alice me contou que Edward novamente discutiu com Tanya e que Eleazar ficou furioso com ela. Comentou que o homem garantiu a Edward que manteria a vadia longe da Masen, segundo Alice, ele exigiu que Tanya voltasse com eles para Milão.

- Acha mesmo que ela vai nos dar trégua?

- Ele exigiu, não sei o porquê, mas depois que o pai entrou na conversa, a vadia até pediu desculpas a Edward e aos meus pais. – contava empolgada.

- Não acredito que Tanya vai ficar quieta, ainda por cima tem a Lauren...

- Esqueça essas duas, temos que planejar um casamento minha cara. – revirei os olhos me deixando cair sobre a cama. _**"Ainda mais essa!"**_ – soltei mentalmente.

Edward comentou que havia demitido Gianna e que contratou uma nova secretária, contou que Tanya não voltou à empresa, e que estava acertando com Eleazar a compra da parte dela da agência.

Eu dividia meu tempo entre o meu curso e o meu casamento que seria em menos de dois meses. Edward chegava cada vez mais tarde da empresa, com a ausência de Tanya ficou sobrecarregado.

Alice e eu nos comunicávamos por telefone e web menseger, ela já havia agendado o dia para escolhermos o modelo do vestido, o bolo, os talheres e etc... Era tanta coisa que me deixava maluca. Segundo minha amada cunhada, Edward havia dado carta branca, o que significava tudo muito caro e muito chique. Outro dia passamos horas discutindo sobre o modelo do convite, depois mais meia hora até decidir o tipo de letra que seria usado, Alice às vezes surtava um pouco, ainda bem que eu tinha Esme para contê-la.

Algumas vezes tentei esperar Edward, mas acabava dormindo no sofá mesmo e acordava não sei como na cama. Alternávamos noites em que nos amávamos loucamente, entre noites que Edward saia do banho e caia na cama, em segundos estava dormindo. Há aproximadamente uma semana que meu estômago andava péssimo e nada parava, sem contar o sono pesado.

- Menina, não acha melhor ir ao médico, isso não é normal. – dizia Charlotte na porta do banheiro enquanto eu me acabava de vomitar.

- Não se preocupe Charlotte... – disse depois de escovar meus dentes pelo menos umas três vezes. – Andei comendo algumas besteiras no conservatório, também pode ser ansiedade, por causa do casamento. – falei dando de ombros. – Mas não se preocupe, se não passar, eu procuro Carlisle, está bem?

- Tudo bem, mas pare de comer essas porcarias, se quiser preparo um lanche saudável pra você, vai para a aula hoje?

- Não, acho melhor ficar em casa mesmo. – passei o dia todo deitada, não havia notado a quantidade exorbitante de canais que havia na TV de Edward, agradeci mentalmente Charlotte ter preparado o jantar pra mim. Depois que ela se foi tomei um banho e fui esperar por Edward na varanda, ao lado do deck.

- Bella? Bella? – ouvi a voz de Edward ao longe, senti meu corpo ser içado, a temperatura havia mudado e uma brisa fria soprava.

- Edward? – ele me carregava nos braços em direção à sala. – Que horas são?

- Já passa das dez, o que fazia lá fora? Quase tive um infarto ao não te encontrar no quarto. – seu tom era de reprovação, mas seu olhar era preocupado.

- Desculpe, acabei pegando no sono, está com fome?

- Comi algo na empresa mesmo... – disse afrouxando o nó da gravata, parecia cansado. – Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou me puxando para o seu colo.

-Entediante, não fui à aula hoje...

- Por quê?

- Não acordei muito bem, achei melhor ficar em casa.

- Como assim não acordou bem, está doente Bella? – perguntou levando a mão a minha testa, depois no pescoço.

- Você ta gelada, não pode ficar assim lá fora. –disse apontando para a camiseta dele que eu vestia. – Sente-se melhor?

- Estou bem, acho que comi algo que não me fez bem, estou ótima, não se preocupe. – mordi os lábios olhando para ele que tinha a cabeça recostada no encosto do sofá. – Já que não vai jantar, o que acha de subir e tomar um banho bem relaxante?

- Hmm... – gemeu quando beijei seu pescoço, subindo até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha, o mordendo de leve. – Bella... – arfou quando o suguei.

- Vamos subir, vou fazer você relaxar meu amor. – Edward subiu comigo agarrada a ele, preparei a banheira enquanto se despia, ele entrou me puxando consigo, fizemos amor de forma lenta e imensamente prazerosa, depois fizemos um lanchinho e caímos na cama. Edward me puxou pra si me envolvendo em seus braços, adormecendo em seguida, não demorou e eu o acompanhava.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz dele em meu ouvido.

- Hm? – gemi me remexendo na cama, ele riu me despertando.

- Estou saindo meu amor, não vai perder a aula. – me levantei rapidamente o assustando, Fiquei de pé e minha cabeça girou me deixando tonta, acabei caindo sentada novamente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Estou, acho que não deveria ter me levantado tão rápido. Pode me esperar? Vou com você. – falei correndo para o banheiro.

- Vai à empresa? – concordei do chuveiro.

- Preciso falar com Alice, depois vou a Forks falar com sua mãe.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou curioso.

- Alguns detalhes do casamento, sua irmã está me deixando maluca. – falei me vestindo rapidamente, coloquei um jeans e uma blusinha, calcei as meias e o tênis.

- Caramba você é rápida! – brincou quando me viu pronta.

- Não vai tomar café?

- Não, senão vai se atrasar, como alguma coisa depois. – disse pegando minha bolsa.

- Bom dia meus queridos! – disse Charlotte assim que nos viu.

- Bom dia Charlotte, mas temos que ir, te vejo depois ta bem? – falei dando um beijo e um abraço nela.

- A senhorita não vai tomar café? – perguntou levando as mãos a cintura.

- Como alguma coisa na rua, tchau.

- Tchau Charlotte. –Edward disse sorrindo. - Você ta parecendo uma moleca hoje. – em compensação meu noivo estava um espetáculo naquele seu terno.

- E você ta um espetáculo nesse terno. – enlacei seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés pra alcançar sua boca. - Sou sua moleca! – disse entre o beijo os quais fez questão de aprofundar, me tirando do chão, fazendo com que eu ficasse da mesma altura que ele. Nos apartamos quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir com o carro?

- Não, depois volto de taxi. – falei dando de ombros, ele abriu a porta pra mim e em poucos minutos estávamos na vaga privada dele, no prédio da Masen.

- Não vai me dizer o que vai fazer? – insistiu estendendo a mão pra mim, era a primeira vez que aparecíamos como um casal na empresa. Claro que todos sabiam, mesmo assim era estranho. - Você é a futura senhora Cullen, vai ser dona de tudo isso, deixa de bobeira Bella. – disse ao notar minha hesitação. - Não devo satisfação a ninguém, além de você. – falou entrelaçando sua mão a minha.

- Bom dia Sam. - o cumprimentamos juntos ele sorriu ao notar nossas mãos entrelaçadas, ao chegarmos ao seu andar Edward parou diante da mesa que pertencia a Gianna.

- Bom dia Victória. – a mulher abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Bom dia senhor Edward. – respondeu melosa, de onde ele tirava essas mulheres tão lindas?

- Esta é minha noiva Isabella, somente ela tem livre acesso a minha sala, estamos entendidos? – seu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante.

- Sim senhor, bom dia senhorita.

- Bom dia Victória.

- Ótimo, chame a senhorita Alice, por favor, diga que Bella a aguarda aqui. – Edward enlaçou minha cintura, me levando para sua sala, assim que fechou a porta tomou meus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, praticamente nos devorávamos, acabamos caindo sobre a poltrona ali e sem cortar o beijo me sentei sobre ele.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falei assim que nos aparatamos.

- Claro! O que quer saber?

- A agência não tinha uma mulher mais comum para enviar? Porque suas secretárias têm que ser tão... tão bonitas?

- Victória é muito competente e dedicada, Bella, muito mais que Gianna.

- Espero que toda essa competência e dedicação sejam dirigidas a empresa, e não ao seu chefe.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – ele tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Nada, só não gostei do modo meloso como falou com você, tão pouco o modo como te olhou, toda abobalhada.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta! Sabe que eu te amo, e que pra mim não existe outra mulher. – disse voltando a me beijar de forma avassaladora, a porta se abriu de repente e com o susto, cai no chão de bunda.

- Bella você ta bem? – perguntou Alice que segurava o riso, meu rosto queimava tamanha vergonha que sentia.

- To ótima, minha bunda amorteceu a queda. – falei sem graça.

- É bem fofa, não deve ter machucado. – Edward disse me dando uma bela apalpada.

- Edward! – ralhei o ouvindo rir com gosto.

- Você não estava reclamando agora pouco. – o filho da mãe estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Preciso falar com você, o assunto é importante. – disse o ignorando.

- Tudo bem, vem comigo, estou meio atolada, sabe como é? Perdi minha assistente. – revirei os olhos, ela sempre dava um jeito de jogar aquilo na minha cara.

- Deixa de drama Alice, você só inventou aquele cargo para me manter aqui. – ela me deu de língua.

- Vamos, Alec vai adorar ver você, Jess então nem se fala. – falou me puxando em direção a porta.

- Vai me abandonar? – Edward resmungou fazendo bico.

- Vou, temos um casamento para preparar, esqueceu?

- Não, e não vejo a hora de me casar...

- Nada vai mudar, vivemos juntos Edward? – o lembrei.

- Eu sei, mas vou prender você a mim de todas as formas possíveis. – adorava quando ele falava daquele jeito.

- Sei. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios. - Estou de olho em você senhor Cullen, pise na bola e vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável. – ele revirou os olhos bufando alto. Saímos passando pela tal Victória, precisava da ajuda de Alice para organizar uma festa surpresa para Edward já que seu aniversário estava próximo.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV EDWARD**

Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta raiva de Tanya, o que ela fez foi imperdoável, mas por um lado foi bom. Minha mãe está ciente de tudo e Bella foi mesmo incrível, contou a ela toda a verdade, falou sobre a relação que havia entre os dois sem tocar no assunto de sua escolha sexual.

Ficou brava comigo e quando subi já havia adormecido, Charlotte acariciava seus cabelos com ternura. Contou que toda a bronca de Bella era mais ciúme do que outra coisa, passamos o dia com meus pais, Bella não se cansava de se desculpar pelo ocorrido, como se a culpa tivesse sido dela.

Conversei muito com Jazz, tentando encontrar um meio de me livrar de Tanya, o apoio de Eleazar me ajudava e muito. Ele a levou para Milão na marra, a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ela não ficaria por lá muito tempo, mas pelo menos teríamos paz até o meu casamento. A demissão dela estava pronta, Tanya só precisava assinar quanto à agência, estava negociando a compra da parte dela, seria melhor para todos nós.

Demiti Gianna, ela chorou, fez cena, mas o que fez foi imperdoável, o cargo que ocupava era de extrema confiança, não poderia permitir que permanecesse nele. Liguei para a agência de empregos e pedi que me mandassem algumas candidatas para a vaga. Passei o dia todo entrevistando mulheres, algumas muito competentes, mas não se encaixavam no perfil. Já outras lindas, mas burra como uma porta e algumas me olhavam abobalhadas sorrindo afetadas. Acabei optando por Victória Summer, era bonita e competente, Emm e Jazz diziam que Bella iria implicar, Victória era esforçada, muito inteligente e pegou rápido o ritmo da agência.

O tempo estava passando muito rápido, e com a saída de Tanya fiquei atolado de trabalho, assim como Jazz, cada vez saia mais tarde da empresa. Já Bella dividia seu tempo entre seu curso e os preparativos para o casamento.

Charlotte dizia que ela passava horas discutindo com Alice ao telefone, raramente a encontrava acordada, e quando o fazia, me contava animada as coisas que havia feito. Infelizmente não nos amávamos com a freqüência de antes, mas quando o fazíamos era sempre perfeito.

Notei que Bella andava com o sono pesado, dormia feito uma pedra, uma noite a encontrei adormecida no deck. Havia esfriado e Bella estava encolhida, usava de minhas camisas, fiquei com medo de que adoecesse, acabou me contando que não havia ido à aula porque não se sentiu muito bem, e aquilo me deixou preocupado.

Quando fui me despedir dela pela manhã levantou em um salto, dizendo que precisava ir à empresa. Estranhei o fato já que não ia a Masen desde que brigou com Tanya, tentei saber o que iria fazer lá, mas tudo que consegui foi que iria falar com Alice sobre o casamento.

Hesitou ao entrar na empresa de mãos dadas comigo, força do hábito talvez, mas agora não tínhamos nada a esconder, nada. Fiz as devidas apresentações ao chegarmos e não pude deixar de notar o modo como Bella olhava para a pobre Victória.

Assim que passamos pela porta tomei seus lábios em um beijo delicioso, acabamos caindo sobre uma das poltronas, Bella sentou-se sobre mim sem cortar o beijo. Ficou enciumada pelo modo como Victória falou comigo, estava implicando pelo fato de ser muito bonita. Tratei de fazê-la esquecer do assunto voltando a beijá-la, estávamos em um amasso gostoso quando minha irmã entrou sem sequer bater, com o susto Bella foi de bunda pro chão.

Deixei Bella constrangida diante de Alice ao apalpar aquela bunda deliciosamente fofa, em troca me lançou uma ameaça velada, o fato de minha secretária ser bonita e dedicada a incomodou e muito. Bella estava aprontando alguma, e disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

**POV BELLA**

- O que é tão importante para trazê-la a Masen novamente? – perguntou sarcástica, revirei os olhos, ela jamais iria me perdoar por ter me demitido.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – falei enquanto entravamos no elevador.

- Ajuda? Ajuda pra que?

- O aniversário do seu irmão é daqui uma semana, gostaria de fazer uma reunião em casa, uma festinha surpresa, só a família e amigos íntimos, o que acha?

- Oba!Festa. – sorri com sua empolgação

- Sabia que iria gostar, então vai me ajudar? – pedi fazendo carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

- Claro que vou, o que tem em mente?

- Estou pensando em uma coisa simples, um jantar informal lá em casa, a família e os amigos mais íntimos, o que acha?

-Isso é bom, Ed quase nunca comemorou o aniversário conosco.

- Não?

-Não, sempre fugia pra algum lugar, com alguma de suas amigas.

- Obrigada Alice, essa informação me ajudou muito. - falei sarcástica.

- Desculpe Bella, não foi minha intenção.

- Eu sei... Que culpa tem do seu irmão ser um safado!

- Ed não é um safado... – me virei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Tá ele era bem safado, mas deixou de ser.

- Minha cara cunhada, fidelidade é uma palavra nova no dicionário de Edward Cullen. – ela riu meneando a cabeça, sacudindo seus cabelos espetados.

- Bella você tem cada uma.

- Bella? Que bom vê-la por aqui. – Jess sorriu vindo ao meu encontro.

- Como vai Jess?

- Bem, quer dizer nem tão bem.

- Por quê?

-Mike e eu brigamos.

- Jura? Por quê?

- Cogitei a hipótese de nos casarmos e o homem ficou branco, como se eu tivesse pedido um rim ou coisa assim, pode? – não contive o riso, assim como Alice.

- Pediu Mike em casamento? – havia espanto na voz de Alice.

- Não foi bem um pedido, foi mais uma insinuação, mas o sem vergonha correu. Almoça conosco? Angie vai ficar feliz em ver você.

- Hmm... Infelizmente não vai dar, mas passo lá pra dar um beijo nela.

- Tudo bem então. – disse me dando um beijo estalado, aquela era piradinha.

- Jess é mesmo uma figura. – dizia Alice ao entrarmos em sua sala.

- Ela é maluca isso sim. – falei caindo na gargalhada e Alice me acompanhou. Minha cunhadinha linda avisou Alec que eu estava na empresa e não demorou para o maluco aparecer em sua sala.

- Sua ingrata, como some assim? – disse quase me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Desculpe, é que ando tão ocupada, quando não estou estudando, estou decidindo as coisas...

- Casar dá trabalho, pensa que é fácil? – falou com seu jeito debochado.

- Ainda por cima estou procurando emprego. – Alice me lançou um olhar mortal.

-Bem feito! Está desempregada porque quer. – retrucou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis diante de si.

- Um emprego de verdade Alice, não um cargo inventado pra mim. – revidei.

- Está ocupada agora? – perguntou Alec.

- Por quê? – algo me dizia que eu iria me arrepender daquela pergunta.

- Estou tendo problema com a campanha de um produto, será que poderia me ajudar?

- Ajudar? Ajudar como criatura? As mentes brilhantes aqui são vocês.

- Sei disso... – modéstia passava longe ali. - Mas parece que nossas mentes não batem com a do cliente que torceu o nariz para as duas ultimas apresentações.

- Qual o produto?

- Obsession, é um perfume delicioso, um dos produtos da Voltera,

- Não sou modelo Alec, quando vai colocar isso nessa sua cabeça dura?

- Por favorzinho? – pediu fazendo biquinho. – Preciso de você Bella. – olhei pra ele com aquela cara de cachorro pidão.

- Sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não sabe? – ele estalou a língua dando à mínima. – Edward não vai gostar.

- Vamos fazer assim, primeiro fazemos o ensaio, preparamos tudo e se ficar legal, mostramos a ele, senão deixamos como está.

- O que acha Alice?

- Ele vai te matar. – respondeu ainda analisando o tal papel – Vai matar os dois.

- Por favor, Bella. – insistiu Alec.

- Nos dá cobertura Alice? – ela olhou pra mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- E colocar meu pescoço em risco?

- Ainda está brava com aquele lance do emprego?

- Pensei que gostasse de trabalhar comigo. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Sabe que eu adoro ficar com você Alice, mas sabemos perfeitamente que a qualquer momento aquela víbora pode aparecer por ai, e não to a fim de cruzar com ela.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Ed a demitiu. – teimou.

- Vou pensar no seu caso está bem, deixa passar essa loucura do casamento, ok? – seu sorriso se alargou, ficando enorme.

- Se é assim vamos, quero ver o que vocês dois vão aprontar. – revirei os olhos, aquela não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Vai indo na frente, vou dar uma passada rápida para ver Angie e já encontro vocês. – os dois assentiram.

A reação de Angie foi mais contida, tomamos um café juntas e marcamos de almoçar juntas um dia desses. Liguei para Esme remarcando para amanhã, expliquei a ela que estava na Masen com Alice e aproveitei para avisar Charlotte.

E lá estava eu, passando por um maquiador e um cabeleleiro, optamos por uma peruca, para dar um ar diferente, a maquiagem era bem marcante. Foram horas fazendo caras e bocas, Alice pediu almoço para nós. Retirei toda aquela maquiagem e tomei um banho rápido, depois passamos a tarde toda entre fotos e slogans, confesso que estava adorando fazer aquilo.

- Pronto! O que acham? – disse mostrando aos dois.

- O que eu acho? Acho que você é um talento nato. – dizia Alec exagerado como sempre.

- Não exagera!

- Você, bem trabalhada vai ser brilhante, vai por mim. – revirei os olhos, olhando para Alice que até então estava calada.

- O que acha Alice?

- Que vai tomar meu emprego! – bufei impaciente. – Se faz esse tipo de trabalho sem ter estudado publicidade, imagine quando se formar.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem? Estou falando sério.

-Nós também. – responderam em uníssono.

- Venha, vamos perguntar para o chefe. – estanquei ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não acham melhor eu falar com ele antes? Vai que Edward não aprove? – na realidade eu temia sua reação.

- Vai indo na frente, vamos te dar dez minutos de vantagem. – assenti saindo de lá, ao sair do elevador notei que Victória não estava em sua mesa, será que Edward teria ido embora? Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, fui até a porta bati com força.

- Entre. – ouvi a voz de Edward, abri a porta sorrindo, mas meu sorriso se desfez ao ver Victória sentada em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa dele, Edward estava ao seu lado, ao invés de estar em sua cadeira.

- Atrapalho?

-Bella? – ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – O que faz aqui?

"_**O que eu faço aqui? O que você faz aqui com essa ruiva?"**_ – gritei mentalmente é claro.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois que Bella saiu meu dia foi bem atribulado, depois de duas reuniões intermináveis, sai para comer alguma, antes de ir para a agência resolver alguns problemas, já que Tanya não estava mais aqui. Voltei no final da tarde, chamei Victória enquanto eu assinava alguns documentos, ela me ajudava com minha agenda que ficou uma bagunça com a saída de Gianna. Havia algumas viagens agendadas e precisava reajustar as datas devido o casamento.

- O senhor tem uma reunião na quarta com Caius, o representante da Voltera. – bufei alto esfregando a mão pelo rosto.

- Droga! Ele está cobrando a campanha do bendito perfume.

- Ainda não tem nada senhor? – perguntou preocupada.

- Nada que o agrade, aquele homem, ele é um saco! – ela riu e eu a acompanhei, ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Victória ainda sorria e eu também.

- Atrapalho? – a voz de Bella me fez parar de sorrir no mesmo instante, ela estava parada na porta olhando para nós com uma cara estranha.

-Bella? – olhei no relógio e já passava das oito. – O que faz aqui?

- Passei o dia aqui. – respondeu sem mover um músculo.

- Entra, aconteceu alguma coisa? – falei me levantando, me perguntando o que ela fazia aqui, há esta hora?

- Sim e não. – sua resposta foi muito vaga.

- Pode nos dar licença Victória? Depois terminamos isso está bem? – pedi sentindo que o clima não era dos melhores, ela recolheu tudo se retirando.

- Boa noite senhorita Isabella.

- Boa noite. – o modo como falou com Victória mostrava o quanto eu estava certo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – voltei a perguntar me aproximando, mas Bella desviou de mim. – O que foi Bella? – não estava entendendo sua atitude. – Onde esteve?

- Com Alice e Alec, no estúdio.

- Até essa hora? Porque não me avisou que estava na empresa? - ela deu de ombros se jogando de qualquer jeito em uma das cadeiras.

-Como se isso importasse, estava ocupado demais. – retrucou sem olhar pra mim, bufei impaciente me sentando na cadeira ao lado dela, ficando de frente para ela.

- Bella, só estávamos trabalhando, ela é minha secretária, é nova no cargo e ainda está um pouco perdida. Estava passando a agenda, e explicando algumas coisas importantes do dia a dia da empresa, pode compreender?

- Se você está dizendo? – novamente deu de ombros.

- Bella...

- Precisava falar com você... – me cortou ficando de pé. – É que... Fiz uma coisa sem o seu consentimento e... – ela parecia hesitante.

- E? – a incentivei.

-Não sei como vai reagir. – não gostei nada de ouvir aquilo.

- O que foi que você fez Isabella? – o tom da minha voz saiu mais exaltado do que gostaria, ela mordeu os lábios com força. – Fala Isabella. – insisti.

-Eu... Eu... – Bella se calou ao ouvir o telefone, novamente bufei irritado.

- Fala Victória?

"A senhorita Alice e o senhor Alec desejam falar com o senhor."

- Peça pra entrarem, por favor.

"Sim senhor."

- Obrigada Victória. – revirei os olhos ao ver Bella fazendo careta.

- Estamos salvos Ed! – disparou Alice entrando em minha sala com Alec que tinha nas mãos uma pasta de portfólio.

- Alice eu estou meio ocupado agora. – falei meio atravessado.

- Contou a ele? – perguntou olhando para Bella.

- Não! Ele estava ocupado com a secretária. – puxei o ar com força tentando me controlar, minha paciência estava por um fio.

- Já expliquei a você o que estávamos fazendo, quer deixar de ser infantil? – seus olhos semicerram e me arrependi automaticamente do que disse. Sua mandíbula travou, Bella ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz.

- Pro inferno você e sua secretária. – cuspiu entre os dentes passando por mim. – Te ligo amanhã Alice, tchau Alec, adorei passar o dia com você. – disse estalando um beijo nele saindo porta a fora.

- Bella? Bella volta aqui. – falei indo atrás dela, mas não a encontrei mais.

- Ela pegou o elevador senhor. – avisou Victória, voltei para minha sala sendo fuzilado por Alice.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou atravessado.

- Nada Alice, não aconteceu nada. – respondi da mesma forma me jogando na minha cadeira. – Nem mesmo sei o que ela estava fazendo aqui?

- A culpa foi minha, me desculpe Edward, não sabia que causaria problema entre vocês e...

- Do que você está falando Alec? – perguntei sentindo minha cabeça estalar.

- Disso! – disse me estendendo o portfólio.

- O que é isso? – perguntei o abrindo.

- A campanha para o perfume Obsession. – respondeu Alice.

- É a Bella? Mas ela está tão diferente.

– Foi idéia dela. – respondeu Alec, eu passava e repassava as fotos, estava tudo perfeito e Bella estava ainda mais linda.

- A sobreposição... Os slogans... Ficou excelente, acho que você acertou em cheio desta vez. – falei voltando a folhear o portfólio.

- Agradeço Edward, mas não posso receber o crédito, meu único trabalho ai foi clicar...

- Foi você Alice?

- Só ensinei a ela como mexer no programa. – olhei pra ela sem entender. – Esse trabalho é de Bella, ela pousou, criou e montou tudo, eu e Alec só supervisionamos.

- Você está me dizendo que foi Bella quem criou essa campanha? – estava surpreso, o trabalho estava perfeito, impecável.

- Imagina como será quando se formar Edward? Ela é um talento nato, bem trabalhada será brilhante. –Alec dizia orgulhoso.

- O que aconteceu Ed? Porque falou com ela daquela forma?- perguntou Alice.

- Ela me viu aqui com Victória, estávamos repassando a agenda, e revisando alguns arquivos e documentos. Gianna havia deixado tudo uma bagunça e Victória é nova no cargo... Bella ficou enciumada...

- Fale com ela Edward, sabe que sua noiva é insegura e infelizmente meu irmão, seu passado o condena. – o pior é que ela estava certa.

- Ligue pra ela Alice, veja se ainda está na empresa. – pedi preocupado, recolhendo minhas coisas, desligando meu computador. – Posso ficar com isso? – Alec somente assentiu.

- Bella? Onde está? – ouvi minha irmã perguntar. – Espere Bella... Não seja teimosa... Bella... – Alice bufou fechando o aparelho. – Droga! Ela desligou.

-Onde ela está?

- Pegou um táxi, disse que está indo pra casa. – assenti acabando de recolher minhas coisas, tranquei tudo me despedindo de Victória, Alec e Alice me acompanharam descendo no andar da criação, fui direto para o estacionamento.

Queria chegar logo em casa, então dirigi feito um louco, entrei com tudo na garagem. Tinha vontade de me socar pelo modo como falei com ela. Olhei para o portfólio e sorri, ainda me custava acreditar que Bella havia feito tudo sozinha, Alec tinha razão, ela era um talento nato.

Abri a porta e a sala estava na penumbra, deixei tudo sobre o sofá subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, respirei aliviado ao ouvir o som do chuveiro. Desatei o nó da gravata, me livrando do paletó, tirei os sapatos, meias. Abri a camisa me livrando da calça em seguida, fui em direção ao banheiro, Bella estava cabisbaixa, com as mãos apoiadas no azulejo, deixando a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Aquele corpo que eu tanto amava e desejava, me livrei da boxer e me juntei a ela.

- Ahhh! – gritou quando a toquei. – Droga Edward, de onde você surgiu? – perguntou ofegante levando a mão ao peito.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar, quando cheguei te vi aqui e não resisti. – a prendi entre o azulejo e eu. – Fui um idiota... – colei meu corpo ao dela. – Não deveria ter falado daquela forma com você. – levei minha boca até seu ouvido. – Me perdoa. – pedi sussurrado, Bella arfou e seus pelos eriçaram-se.

- Fiquei enciumada... – disse arfante. – Estavam rindo juntos e...

- Sua boba... –falei roçando meus lábios aos dela. – Quando vai entender que eu te amo e que pra mim não existe outra mulher além de você?

-Eu...

- Vou ter que mostrar novamente a você o quanto te quero, te desejo... O quanto te amo, até que esteja convencida? – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- Ainda não estou convencida...

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz a erguendo, senti suas pernas enlaçar meu quadril, deslizei pra dentro dela firme e forte. Bella gemeu contra os meus lábios, agarrando meus cabelos molhados, nossos corpos faziam uma dança rítmica e sensual, a cada beijo, me aprofundava ainda mais nela. Ela me envolvia, seu sexo se comprimia me apertando aumentando o prazer e naquele ritmo chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Bella lavava meu corpo e eu o dela, nos tocávamos e nos acariciávamos sem pudor ou vergonha, nos secamos e nem sequer nos vestimos, pois já estava animado de novo, levei-a para a cama onde nos amamos de forma intensa e enlouquecedora. Mudando as posições, tentando encontrar o melhor encaixe, um que nos proporcionasse um prazer ainda maior, e ao encontrá-la nos entregamos àquela sensação de sermos um só.

- Eles me mostraram o portfólio com a sua campanha. – ela tinha a cabeça sobre o meu peito e brincava com meus pelos.

-Não é minha campanha, eu só...

- Alec e Alice disseram que somente supervisionaram e que você fez tudo. – como sempre estava sendo modesta.

- Não foi bem assim, mas o que achou? - perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- O que eu achei? – Bella assentiu ansiosa. – Ficaram incríveis, as fotos ficaram lindas, a montagem excelente e os slogans são brilhantes.

- Exagerado!

- Estou sendo sincero, estou falando como profissional Bella. – a puxei pra cima de mim para poder olhar naqueles olhos que eu tanto amava. – Tem que investir nessa carreira, você tem muito talento.

-As aulas começam em setembro, estou ansiosa. – disse empolgada. – Confesso que adorei fazer aquilo, foi tão fascinante e empolgante.

- Se gostou tanto, porque não vem trabalhar com a gente? – falei acariciando seu rosto.

- Hmmm... Quem sabe depois do casamento?

-Promete pensar no assunto? Vai ser bom pra você, trabalhar no meio enquanto estuda, não é qualquer um que tem essa oportunidade.

-Eu sei... – ela levou a mão ao meu rosto o acariciando com as pontas dos dedos. – Não ficou zangado?

- Com o que exatamente?

- Pensei que fosse vetar as fotos.

- Confesso que não estou muito satisfeito em ter minha mulher como objeto do desejo, mas as fotos ficaram lindas... – depositei um beijo em seu nariz. – Sexy... –um em sua bochecha. – Sedutoras... – beijei a outra. – Apaixonantes... – por fim capturei seus lábios em um beijo lento, envolvente e excitante, reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

Acordei com o som estranho vindo do banheiro, olhei para o relógio sobre o criado mudo piscava três e vinte da manhã e Bella não estava na cama.

- Bella? Bella você está bem? – perguntei indo na direção do banheiro.

-Não... Fiquei ai, não entre. – pediu debruçada sobre o vaso.

- Deus do céu Bella. – falei indo pra junto dela. – O que houve?

- Não sei, meu estômago está revoltado... – não conseguiu concluir, voltando a vomitar e muito, segurei seus cabelos pra que não os sujassem.

- Sente-se melhor? – ela assentiu tentado se levantar, a ergui a levando até a pia, Bella escovou os dentes várias vezes, quando terminou a levei para a cama. – O que você comeu hoje?

- Alice pediu um almoço para nós, não havia tomado café e acabei comendo demais. – sua voz saiu chorosa.

-Descanse meu amor, quer uma água, um suco?

- Não, só quero dormir. – pediu fechando os olhos.

- Se não melhorar, te levo até meu pai. – ela assentiu de olhos fechados. Bella acordou bem disposta, até tomamos café da manhã juntos.

- Vai à aula hoje? – perguntei enquanto tomava meu café.

- Não posso faltar hoje, Brady disse que vai escalar os alunos para a apresentação anual.

- Brady? Estão assim tão íntimos?

- É como todo mundo o chama, por quê? – respondeu irritadiça.

- Por nada, foi só um comentário esquentadinha. – ela deu de língua fazendo careta.

- Moleca! – falei divertido.

- Vai mesmo apresentar a campanha? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Claro, ela está perfeita. – respondi de pronto.

-Não acha que está se arriscando? Sei lá apresentar uma campanha de uma pessoa que nem formada é?

- Se importa de Alice apresentá-la?

- Não, acho até justo. – respondeu de pronto. – Alice sabe qual a proposta que estava querendo passar e que público atingir, é a pessoa mais indicada.

- Você é mesmo incrível sabia? – Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

Assim que cheguei à empresa chamei Alice a minha sala, contei a ela sobre a conversa que tive com Bella pela manhã.

- Bella acha que é arriscado assinar a campanha e a passou pra você, disse que sabe qual é a proposta e o público alvo.

- Ela disse isso? – perguntou surpresa.

- Com todas as letras. – reforcei orgulhoso. – Pedi pra que viesse trabalhar conosco.

-E o que ela disse?

- Que vai pensar no assunto, talvez depois do casamento.

- Por falar em casamento os convites ficam prontos hoje. – comentou. – Prefere que sejam entregues pelo correio ou em mãos?

- Estou atolado Alice, não vou ter tempo de ficar entregando convites.

- Eu previa isso, e a lua de mel? Já se decidiu?

-Não! Com a saída de Tanya, as coisas se complicaram um pouco. – ela iria me matar. - Tenho viagem marcada para quatro dias depois do casamento.

-Para onde?

-Tenho que ir a Vancouver e de lá para Itália, estavam agendada antes de marcarmos a data, não posso desmarcar.

- Peça para Jazz ou Emm ir...

- Não posso, são fechamentos de contratos, exigem minha presença.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Vou conversar com Bella, depois saímos em lua de mel, ela vai entender.

-Que vai entender eu sei, mas pelo menos aproveite os dias que terão juntos e a leve para um lugar especial.

- É isso mesmo que vou fazer, e vocês? Já acertaram tudo para o grande dia?

- Que nada! Ainda falta decidir as flores, pratos, bolo... – Alice disparou a falar sem parar.

- Isso é com a Bella. – disse sentindo meus ouvidos doerem. – Acho melhor começarmos a trabalhar.

Jazz, Emm e Rose ficaram impressionados com a campanha que Bella criou e novamente Alec não poupou elogios a ela.

- Bella é uma mulher muito inteligente, e talentosa. – disse Jacob. – É um homem de sorte Edward.

- Eu sei. – respondi um tanto seco.

- Ela virá apresentá-la ao cliente?

- Não, Alice o fará, Bella acha melhor assim por enquanto. – ele somente assentiu. A relação entre nós sempre foi estritamente profissional, mas ficou pessoal desde que descobri seus sentimentos pela minha mulher, tolerávamo-nos, mas era visto e notório que nos odiávamos.

- Entendo, acho que desta vez não há argumentos, vão liberar, está impecável. – dizia olhando fascinado para as fotos, afinal de contas era Bella ali e aquilo me deixou muito irritado e incomodado.

- Disso não tenho dúvidas. – falei recolhendo o portfólio.

O dia da bendita reunião havia chegado e Alice estava com tudo pronto, estávamos todos na sala de reuniões, Caius como sempre com aquela cara de tédio, desta vez veio acompanhado de sua irmã Jane.

- Caius, espero que aprove desta vez. – disse divertido ao cumprimentá-lo.

- Sinceramente espero que sim, esta é minha irmã Jane Volturi. – falou apontando para a irmã.

- É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo Edward, Aro falou muito de você.

- Espero que bem.

- Muito bem. – era uma mulher muito bonita, mas seu modo de falar e de agir, demonstravam o quanto era fútil e fácil.

Alice fez a apresentação e Caius não esboçou uma reação sequer, continuou sério, sua irmã prestou mais atenção em mim do que na apresentação em si e aquilo de certa forma me incomodou.

- O que achou? – Alice perguntou assim que terminou.

- Parabéns Alice, finalmente compreenderam a proposta do produto, ficou perfeita. – todos respiraram aliviados. – Mas me diga uma coisa, que é essa mulher? – ele segurava o pôster de Bella nas mãos.

- Porque o interesse? – perguntei incomodado com o modo como olhava para ela.

-É linda! Seu olhar é sedutor e inocente ao mesmo tempo, é uma belíssima mulher. – dizia com os olhos fixos no pôster diante de si.

- Cuidado Caius, está falando da noiva dele. – brincou Emmett o alertando, meu primo me conhecia o bastante pra saber que mais uma palavra e voaria em seu pescoço.

- Sim, iremos nos casar em agosto. – reforcei.

- Parabéns Edward, é um homem de muita sorte. – segurei minha língua para não mandá-lo a merda.

- Sei disso. – respondi sorrindo.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Isabella, mas a chamamos de Bella. – Alice respondeu por mim.

- Faz juz ao nome. – por acaso ele ouviu quando eu disse que Bella era minha noiva? E que vamos nos casar?

-Desfaz essa cara Edward, ele é um idiota cheio de si. – dizia Alice assim que os dois saíram.

- Pro inferno, minha vontade era de socar a cara de pau dele.

- Calma mano, o importante é que deu tudo certo e a Bellinha salvou a gente. – Emm estava certo, mas meu sangue ainda fervia nas veias.

- Ta certo, mas Bella está proibida de posar novamente, seja pra o que for, estamos entendidos Alec? – Alice, Rose e Victória reviraram os olhos.

- Você é quem manda chefinho. – respondeu batendo continência.

- O que? Porque estão me olhando assim? – falei me virando para as três.

- Homens! – soltou Rose.

- Tão imaturos. – emendou Alice.

- Me abstenho! – disse Victória. – Não quero perder meu emprego! – a gargalhada de Emm ecoou na sala.

- Voltem ao trabalho e larguem do meu pé.

- Tudo bem estressadinho. – Emm disse se levantando, Jacob saiu calado, Alec sorria meneando a cabeça ao lado de Victória.

- Se eu fosse você, iria para casa mais cedo e levava flores para sua mulher... – Rose falou diante de mim. – Afinal ela livrou nossa pele.

- Ela tem razão. – sussurrou seu irmão ao passar por mim.

- Vá pra casa mais cedo e a surpreenda, Bella merece, não concorda? – minha irmã disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. Alice tinha razão, ela merecia e muito.


	21. Chapter 21

**Semana que vem tem mais, meus amores! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV BELLA**

Havia acordado bem disposta, apesar de ter passado muito mal durante a madrugada, fui para o conservatório e Brady me chamou em sua sala.

- Bom dia Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa, há dois dias não vem à aula. – parecia preocupado.

- Desculpe por não ter avisado Brady, não me senti muito bem esses dias.

- Sente-se melhor? Está adoentada?

- Oh não! Devo ter comido algo que não fez bem, atacou meu estômago.

- Que bom, pensei que fosse ter que escolher outra pessoa para a apresentação anual. – brincou.

- Como assim? – não havia entendido.

- Já falei com você sobre a apresentação anual, não falei?

- Sim.

-Mesmo sendo novata, terá três canções, da sua escolha.

- Vou cantar três músicas?

- Isso mesmo e na minha humilde opinião, acho que deveria apresentar composições suas.

- E quando vai ser?

- Quinze de julho, aproximadamente daqui um mês, terá tempo para se preparar.

Ótimo! Ainda mais essa! Assim que sai do conservatório fui ver Esme em Forks, ela me ajudou na escolha das flores, optamos por lírios, tulipas e frésias brancas. Tanto a recepção quanto a cerimônia seria no imenso jardim da mansão.

- Alice infelizmente não vai poder ir com você amanhã ao Buffet, para que escolha o modelo dos pratos, copos e talheres.

-Vou ter que escolher isso também?

-É de praxe querida, não se preocupe, vou com você, aproveitamos para dar uma olhadinha no cardápio.

Por dois dias eu e Edward mal nos vimos, estava ansiosa pra contar a ele sobre a apresentação, mas ele chegou tarde e infelizmente não consegui esperá-lo. Esme me acompanhou ao Buffett e me ajudou na escolha de tudo.

Ela me aguardava no mesmo Buffett, para a escolha do bolo e docinhos, passei horas experimentando todo o tipo de docinho, assim como bolos deliciosos. Aproveitei e encomendei alguns docinhos para o aniversário de Edward, Esme adorou a idéia, meu celular tocou me assustando.

- Deve ser a Alice! – falei sem olha no visor. – Fala Alice?

"Errou feio."- sorri ao ouvir aquela voz deliciosa.

- Edward? Oi! Porque não me acordou hoje de novo?

"Desculpe amor, você dormia tão gostoso, não tive coragem."

- Se não é Charlotte, perco a hora de novo, e ai, como foi à reunião?

"Foi bem, a campanha foi aprovada e muito elogiada. Parabéns."

-Deixa disso Edward... – falei estalando a língua, ouvindo sua risada gostosa do outro lado. – Estou com saudades, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar.

"Também estou amor, o que acha de sairmos hoje, pra comemorarmos?"

- Será perfeito!

"Onde está?" – perguntou curioso.

- Espera um pouco, vou colocar no viva voz... – ativei e coloquei o telefone perto de Esme.

- Oi filho, como está?

"Bem mãe, onde estão?"

- No Buffett, viemos escolher o modelo e o sabor do bolo, assim como os docinhos, por quê?

"Mãe não deixa a Bella comer muita besteira, ela andou mal do estômago esses dias." – revirei os olhos, ele e Charlotte estavam no meu pé.

- Já passou. – me defendi.

- Tarde de mais, sua noiva comeu diversas variedades de doces e bolos. – olhei para Esme chocada, por ter me entregado.

"Desse jeito vai perder o apetite, não se esqueça que vamos jantar fora."

- Tudo bem, a que horas?

"As oito está bem pra você?"

- Tudo bem, vai chegar cedo hoje?

"Vou resolver alguns assuntos por aqui e vou pra casa, te vejo lá amor. Tchau mãe."

-Tchau filho.

"Para de comer besteira Bella." – ralhou desligando.

Depois de tudo devidamente escolhido, voltei pra casa, dei graças pelo Buffett ficar em Seattle porque meu estômago começou a revirar quando eu me aproximava do edifício. Acionei o controle do portão entrando com tudo, estava suando frio. Subi os dois lances de escadas passando pela portaria, minhas pernas estavam tremulas e tudo girava.

-Santiago? – ele me viu e seus olhos saltaram.

-Senhorita Bella, sente-se bem, a senhorita está branca.

- Não me sinto bem, preciso de um banheiro... Urgente. – disse levando a mão à boca.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou me guiando para uma porta que havia que havia no hall do prédio, entramos em um pequeno corredor e Santiago me levou até a última porta que finalmente era um banheiro.

**POV EDWARD**

Sai cedo da empresa e passei em uma floricultura, comprei um bouquet enorme de tulipas vermelhas, o maior que tinha, havia feito a reserva assim que falei com Bella. Entrei na garagem como sempre e sorri ao ver que o volvo já estava na vaga, sinal de que Bella estava em casa.

- Sr. Cullen? – ouvi me chamarem assim que sai do carro, estranhei o fato de ser Santiago o porteiro.

-Santiago? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A senhorita Bella...

- O que aconteceu? – disse o cortando.

- Está no banheiro do hall, parece que não está muito bem... – dizia enquanto íamos até ela. – Chegou branca senhor e suando muito.

- Deus do céu! Não avisou Charlotte?

- Ela não está senhor, saiu cedo, parece que a senhorita Bella a dispensou.

- Tudo bem Santiago, obrigado... – agradeci abrindo a porta do banheiro, podia ouvir Bella vomitando lá dentro. – Tome... – entreguei a ele as chaves do carro. – Pegue minha pasta e as flores, leve-as pra mim, por favor. – ele assentiu saindo.

- O que diabos andou comendo Bella? – perguntei indo pra junto dela, que suava frio, estava de joelhos agarrada ao vaso. – Acha que consegue chegar até lá em casa? – ela somente assentiu sacudindo a cabeça. Peguei-a nos braços saindo dali, torcendo pra que não passasse mal no elevador, Santiago me esperava com a porta aberta.

- Obrigado Santiago. – fui dar uma gorjeta a ele que se negou a aceitar.

- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação senhor. – parecia preocupado com Bella.

- Eu sei Santiago, então aceite como um presente, em agradecimento, está bem. – hesitante aceitou saindo em seguida.

- Desculpe! Acho que estraguei nosso jantar. – Bella disse baixinho, estava muito abatida.

- Você não está nada bem, acho melhor chamarmos um médico.

- Não! – pediu segurando minha mão. – Seu pai me receitou um remédio pra enjôo, logo passa.

-Droga Bella, precisa ir ao médico. – insisti.

- Juro que assim que melhorar eu vou, fica aqui comigo? – pediu segurando minha mão.

- Claro que fico, mas antes vou pegar seu remédio, onde está? – desci para pegar um copo de água enquanto Bella insistiu em escovar os dentes.

- Tome. – disse entregando a ela.

- Aquele bouquet enorme é pra mim? – perguntou se aconchegando em meus braços, estava de calça e camisa, só consegui me livrar do paletó e da gravata.

- É sim, mas não acho recomendável chegar perto dele, vai que passa mal de novo.

-É lindo, obrigada!

- Você merece amor, como Emm disse, você livrou nossa pele. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Acho que nosso jantar vai ter que ficar pra outro dia... Desculpe.

- Não importa, o importante é que melhore. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa. – Disse ao telefone que tinha tanta coisa pra me contar, o que é?

- Sabe a apresentação do conservatório? Aquela anual de qual falei?

- Sim.

- Brady disse que vou cantar três musicas e recomendou que fossem composições minhas.

-Uau! E quando será?

- Quinze de julho têm menos de um mês para eu ensaiar.

- Vai tirar de letra amor, manda muito bem cantando.

- Não sei não, tem muita gente boa lá.

- Você com certeza é a melhor. – falei beijando sua boca linda.

- Alice disse que os convites estão prontos... - comentei. – Pedi pra que fossem entregues via correio tudo bem?

- Aham... Os meus convidados você pode contar nos dedos, sabe como é, sou nova na cidade. – disse com humor. – Eu estive pensando Edward...

- Em que precisamente?

- Acha que seu pai aceitaria entrar comigo?

-Quer dizer, te levar até o altar? Tem certeza?

- Nunca tive um pai, será que pode me emprestar o seu? – pediu fazendo bico.

- Claro que sim amor e tenho certeza de que meu pai vai se sentir honrado. - conversamos por um bom tempo, o remédio começou a fazer efeito e Bella logo adormeceu. Aproveitei para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, liguei para minha mãe em seguida.

-Alô, mãe?

"Edward? Não era para estar em um jantar com Bella?"

- Era, mas quando cheguei em casa ela estava passando mal de novo.

"Outra vez?"

- Estou ficando preocupado, isso não é normal, pedi pra que fosse ao médico, mas se negou. Jurou que amanhã vai, a senhora pode acompanhá-la?

"Se ela disse que vai filho..."

- Tenho certeza que vai deixar pra depois, como da outra vez.

"Amanhã cedo ligo pra ela e a convenço está bem? Vá dormir filho, parece cansado."

- E estou, acredite.

"Não se preocupe, amanhã a levo no médico, nem que for arrastada." – sorri com o jeito dela falar.

-Tudo bem mãe, tenha uma boa noite.

"Pra você também filho." – subi em seguida e Bella ressonava tranqüila.

**POV BELLA**

Olhava para o enorme bouquet de flores e me chutava mentalmente, acabei estragando a noite que Edward havia preparado para comemorarmos, ficou tão preocupado comigo que ligou para Esme ontem a noite por conseqüência, ela me ligou logo cedo dizendo que se eu não fosse ao médico, me arrastaria até um. E aqui estou eu aguardando para ser atendida em uma clínica indicada por Carlisle.

-Isabella Swan? – chamou à assistente, me levantei indo até ela. – Me acompanhe, por favor.

- Bom dia Isabella, meu nome é Chelsea em que posso ajudá-la? – a médica parecia muito simpática, deveria ter a mesma idade de Esme, talvez mais nova. Contei a ela como vinha me sentindo, sobre os enjôos e tudo.

- Isso acontece desde quando?

- Tem aproximadamente umas duas semanas.

- Há alguma possibilidade de estar grávida Isabella? – até ouvi-la, aquilo jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça, mas fazia todo o sentido agora.

- Porque diz isso doutora?

- Se você tem uma vida sexual ativa...

- Muito ativa, mas ele usa camisinha, quer dizer nem sempre, mas eu tomo a pílula...

- Sempre?

- Devo ter esquecido uma ou duas vezes.

- Perde todo o efeito, o anula.

- Vou pedir que faça o exame de sangue, assim tiramos a dúvida está bem? – somente assenti, fiz o bendito exame que sairia em duas horas, quando a atendente chamou meu nome outra vez, meu coração disparou no peito. A doutora Chelsea abriu o resultado, o lia em silêncio me deixando a ponto de roer as unhas.

- Parabéns Isabella, vai se tornar mamãe. – automaticamente levei minha mão ao ventre. Eu estava grávida, esperando um filho de Edward, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo meu rosto, diferente da primeira gravidez, essa era bem vinda, muito bem vinda.

- Se quiser posso indicar uma obstetra para você.

- Não precisa, meu sogro é médico. - assim que sai do consultório liguei para Alice.

- Alice? – não conseguia parar de chorar.

"Bella? Bella o que você tem?"

- Preciso falar com você Alice, será que pode me encontrar no café próximo a empresa?

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

- Te conto lá, está bem?

"Tudo bem, estou indo pra lá."- disse desligando em seguida, cheguei ao café e me sentei em uma das mesas que ficava na calçada.

- Bella? – Alice chamou esbaforida. – O que aconteceu criatura?

- Oh Alice, estou tão feliz... – falei a abraçando. – Mas não sei como seu irmão irá reagir... Nunca falamos sobre isso e...

- Do que está falando Bella, não estou entendendo nada.

- Descobri o porquê ando passando mal...

- Oh meu Deus! Não é nada grave espero?

- É algo maravilhoso Alice. – ela franziu o cenho, me olhando como se eu fosse louca. – Estou grávida. – seu queixo literalmente caiu.

- Uau! Mas vocês não se previnem?

-Eu tomo pílulas e na maioria das vezes usamos camisinha, mas suspendi por uns dias...

- Quando?

- Uns dias antes do jantar de noivado.

- Não se preveniram nesse período?

- Claro que sim, mas teve uma vez...

- Uma vez basta Bella. – disse revirando os olhos.

- E vem falar isso pra mim? A questão é que foi de repente, durante o jantar...

-Depois da discussão com Lauren... Sabia que estavam demorando demais. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Pode ir comigo ao obstetra? Mas tem que ser agora. – ela olhou no relógio soltando um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, onde fica?

- Não sei, tem algum em mente? – Alice sacou o celular ligando para Esme que indicou um amigo de Carlisle chamado Seth. Assim que chegamos ao consultório dele, Alice disse que o doutor Carlisle Cullen havia nos enviado e a moça rapidamente nos atendeu.

- Bom dia senhorita Isabella, soube que veio recomendada por Carlisle? – dizia o homem que era muito, mas muito gato.

- Sou nora dele e esta é Alice minha cunhada.

- Filha dele?

- Sim, prazer doutor Seth.

- Creio que deva estar grávida, senão não teria me procurado, certo? – disse divertido.

- Isso mesmo eu acabo de descobrir, mas preciso de mais informações doutor... – expliquei a ele o meu caso, contei sobre a gravidez anterior e o parto antecipado, assim como a perda do meu primeiro filho.

- Entendo! O que acha de fazermos um ultrason transvaginal, ele é preciso.

- Perfeito. – ele pediu para que acompanhasse uma enfermeira, ela me prepararia para o exame, claro que Alice me acompanhou.

- Hmmm... Vamos ver o que temos aqui. – o doutor disse introduzindo aquele troço em mim, a sensação de desconforto passou quando ele começou com as explicações. – Pelo que vejo aqui Isabella, sua gestação gira em torno de cinco a seis semanas, e ao que tudo indica terá bastante trabalho.

- Mas não tem nada ali. – dizia Alice olhando para a tela diante de nós.

- Ainda é muito cedo, mas acreditem, eles estão ali.

- Eles? – a sensação que tive é que meus olhos saltariam.

- Sim mamãe, você está grávida de gêmeos.

- Oh meu Deus! – a emoção que sentia era sem tamanho, só pensava na reação de Edward, olhei para Alice que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Dois Bella, dois pestinhas. – doutor Seth riu com o jeito maluco dela. Ele me entregou os resultados e pediu vários exames, pedindo pra que voltasse assim que estivessem prontos.

- Alice consegue guardar segredo até o fim de semana?

- Por quê?

- Acho que vou realmente fazer uma surpresa ao seu irmão, vou contar no dia do seu aniversário.

- Ed vai pirar, vai ser demais. – dizia empolgada.

Combinei com ela e Esme, Carlisle também sabia, disse que entraria em contacto com o doutor Seth, ninguém diria nada até o dia do seu aniversário que seria no sábado.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella estava muito estranha de uns dias pra cá, aliás, ela não era a única, minha mãe e Alice também. Perguntei como foi sua consulta, mas me respondeu que era só um mal estar passageiro e que estava ótima. Havia algo diferente nela, estava ainda mais linda e radiante eu diria. No sábado acordei com muitos beijos, era meu aniversário e Bella fez questão de ser a primeira a me cumprimentar.

- Bom dia! Feliz aniversário. – disse com uma bandeja caprichada nas mãos havia de tudo ali.

- Nossa quanta coisa!

-Tem tudo que mais gosta. – falou a colocando sobre a cama, tomamos café juntos na cama. Meu celular não parava um minuto, estava cheio de mensagens, mas uma chamou minha atenção.

**De restrito: **

**Para Edward**: Aproveite sua felicidade... Logo, logo ela irá acabar... Feliz Aniversário.

Aquela mensagem me deixou preocupado e intrigado, não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Era sábado, Emm e Jazz haviam me chamado para ir ao clube jogar tênis, estranhei o fato de Bella não dizer nada, ter aceitado tão facilmente. Ao chegar em casa Charlotte, Bella, Alice e minha mãe estavam na cozinha e meu pai assistia a algo na TV enquanto tomava uma cerveja?

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Vamos receber alguns amigos. – Bella disse enquanto organizava uma bandeja.

- Uma festa?

- É seu aniversário, temos que comemorar. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Vou tomar um banho e já desço pai. – ele somente assentiu de onde estava.

Era a primeira vez que recebia meus amigos em minha casa, geralmente as recepções eram na casa dos meus pais, formalmente era a primeira vez.

Félix veio com uma de suas "namoradas" e Alec estava lá assim como Lilian e Alfred é claro, Angie e Ben, estava tudo muito agradável, Bella havia caprichado, teve até bolo e presentes.

- Esse é o meu presente, espero que goste. – dizia mordendo os lábios, parecia ansiosa, peguei a caixa que ela estendia pra mim, retirando a fita. Abri a tampa encontrando um envelope nele estava escrito: "Para o papai". Sob ele vários pares de sapatinhos de bebê.

Meu coração disparou no peito, não podia ser... Ela teria me dito.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Que vai ser pai. – sua voz saiu embargada.

- O que? Mas...

-Abra o envelope. – pediu visivelmente nervosa, ela tremia. Era um exame de gravidez e o laudo de um ultrason, nele dizia que Bella estava entre a quinta e a sexta semana de gestação...

- Vou ser pai? De gêmeos?

- Foi o que o doutor Seth disse. – respondeu com os olhos marejados.

- Isso é... Maravilhoso meu amor... – entreguei a caixa a minha mãe pegando Bella em meus braços a enchendo de beijos, a alegria foi geral e recebemos os cumprimentos de todos. Depois ela explicou como tudo aconteceu e a idéia de me fazer uma surpresa.

- Caramba Edward, primeiro casamento, agora filhos, quem te viu e quem te vê. – brincou Félix me abraçando.

- Estou me tornando um homem sério, meu caro. – falei enlaçando a cintura de Bella, notei que meu pai a observava de onde estava, o conhecia bem o suficiente pra sacar que estava preocupado. Disfarçadamente me aproximei dele, como quem não quer nada.

- O que foi pai, parece preocupado com algo? – ele tentou disfarçar, mas não foi bem sucedido.

- Conversei com Seth, filho.

- O médico?

- Sim, é meu amigo, um dos melhores obstetras, fique tranqüilo.

- E o que te preocupa tanto pai?

- Gestação de gêmeos por si só inspira cuidados, o histórico de Bella mostra que sua pressão na gestação tende a desestabilizar, viu o que houve da outra vez...

- Acha que Bella corre risco pai?

- Não é pra tanto filho, mas teremos que cuidar muito bem dela, essa gravidez inspira cuidados. – entendia perfeitamente do que ele falava, Erick nasceu quando Bella completou a vigésima terceira semana de gestação.

Charlotte estava ao lado de Bella, era incrível como as duas se adoravam, ela ficou emocionada e chorou dizendo que cuidaria da terceira geração dos Cullen. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella, me perguntando como aquilo havia acontecido? Afinal nos preveníamos e ela estava tomando pílula... Ta certo que em algumas vezes não usei camisinha, mas não importava, seriam bem vindos e muito, mas muito amados.

A casa estava com hóspedes, meus pais, Alice e Jazz, Charlotte também dormiu aqui, já Emm e Rose voltaram com Lilian e Alfred. Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, Bella foi logo em seguida, sorri ao vê-la com uma das minhas camisas.

- Vou comprar algumas camisas pra você. – brinquei a chamando para junto de mim.

- Ai não vai ter graça, essas têm seu cheiro. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado, automaticamente a puxei pra junto de mim, rolei meu corpo sobre o dela apoiando o peso em meus cotovelos. Abri os botões da camisa até que sua barriga estivesse exposta.

- Continua lisinha. – falei depositando beijos em seu ventre.

- Ainda é cedo, o médico disse que são minúsculos, mas estão aqui dentro. – dizia com as mãos em meus cabelos. – Está feliz?

- Tanto que meu peito parece que vai explodir.

- Eu também, juro que não foi de propósito, me lembro que suspendi os comprimidos por dois dias, acho que calculei errado e... – ela mordia os lábios com força. – Lembra daquela vez... No jantar?

- Me lembro de todas as vezes que fizemos amor Bella, com riqueza de detalhes. – "eu também" pude ler em seus lábios, ela não emitiu som.

- Não tínhamos uma camisinha à mão e eu havia suspendido a pílula.

- Provavelmente sim, não importa, foram feitos com muito amor.

- A isso foi mesmo. – concordou se contorcendo, já que voltei a distribuir beijos em seu ventre subindo cada vez mais, abri o restante dos botões encontrando seus seios, com os mamilos rijos implorando por atenção, a amei com devoção aquela noite.

Bella dividia seu tempo entre o conservatório, os exames e consultas, sem contar os preparativos do casamento e os ensaios para a apresentação. Infelizmente não pude acompanhá-la nos primeiros exames, tive que fazer uma viagem à Nova York e fiquei por lá quatro dias. Nos falávamos todos os dias por telefone, mesmo assim sentia muita falta dela.

Contei a Jazz e Emm sobre a mensagen e enquanto estava em Nova York recebi mais duas, elas insistiam em dizer que minha felicidade teria fim.

-Alguém ta querendo te perturbar Edward...

- Mas quem Emm? Quem teria o meu celular?

- Acha que pode ser Tanya? – disse Jazz. – Ela saiu daqui furiosa com você.

- Lauren também está p da vida com você. – lembrou Emm.

- Não acho que se prestaria a isso, cheguei a cogitar aquele desgraçado, mas ele não teria o meu número, certo?

- Ta falando do tal James? – somente assenti para Emm.

- Acha que Jacob poderia...

- Não acho que se arriscaria dessa forma Jazz, ele preza sua carreira e seu emprego.

- Gianna também saiu daqui com muita raiva de você e da Bella.

Não podíamos fazer nada, tudo que tínhamos eram hipóteses, conjecturas. Jazz aconselhou não comentar nada com as garotas e muito menos com Bella. Acompanhei Bella em uma de suas consultas e aproveitei para conhecer o doutor Seth.

O dia da apresentação finalmente havia chegado, Bella havia feito segredo absoluto sobre as musicas que apresentaria, ela estava entrando na nona semana de gestação e os enjôos cessaram graças ao remédio que doutor Seth passou.

O teatro estava lotado, nossos lugares ficavam próximos ao palco, estávamos todos lá. Alec, Jéssica, Angie e Ben também estavam. Bella estava linda em um vestido roxo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e no pescoço o colar de brilhantes que dei a ela. Assistimos a apresentação de outros alunos, assim como a do coral, Bella estava nos bastidores e confesso que estava ansioso.

- Vocês vão adorar, as músicas ficaram lindas. – dizia Charlotte.

- Como sabe Charlotte? – perguntou Emmett.

- Ela mostrou pra mim, ficaram muito boas.

- Com vocês uma aluna que por incrível que pareça é iniciante. – dizia o tal Brady ao que entendi. - Uma salva de palmas para Isabella Swan. – assim que Bella entrou além de aplausos houve muitos assovios, atrás dela estava um pequeno coral.

- Boa noite! Essa canção foi feita para uma pessoa que de onde estiver sei que olha por mim, por nós! – o olhar de Esme encontrou o meu. – Erick foi tudo quando eu não tinha nada e tudo que sou foi porque você me enxergou... Porque você me amou. – **Because you Loved me**. Bella se aproximou do microfone e soltou a voz.

Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou

Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar

Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo

Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade

Por todo o amor que encontrei em você eu serei eternamente grata, meu amigo

Você é quem me sustentou

Nunca me deixou cair

Você é quem me acompanhou através daquilo tudo

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou

Olhei para minha mãe que tinha o rosto molhado, Alice e Rose não estava muito diferentes, Charlotte segurava firme minha mão, seus olhos marejados e fixos em Bella, eu tinha um nó enorme em minha garganta.

Você me deu asas e me fez voar

Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu

Eu perdi minha fé, você devolveu-a de volta pra mim

Você disse que estrela nenhuma estava fora de alcance

Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé

Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo

Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu

Talvez eu não saiba tanto, mas eu sei que isto é verdade

Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou

Você sempre esteve lá para mim

O vento carinhoso que me levava

Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida

Você tem sido minha inspiração

Em meio a mentiras você foi à verdade

Meu mundo só é um lugar melhor por sua causa

O coro cantava com ela, deixando a música ainda mais linda.

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou porque você me amou

Assim que acabou foi aplaudida de pé por um longo tempo, senti meu rosto molhado, e o do meu pai não estava diferente.

- Ela o amava filho, mas era um amor diferente. – disse Charlotte.

- Eu sei Charlotte, eu sei, disfarçadamente sequei o rosto, as luzes do palco se apagaram e houve uma movimentação, ao acender Bella estava sentada ao piano.

- A próxima canção foi composta com muito, mas muito amor... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Respire. **(Breathe – Faith Hill)**

Posso sentir a magia flutuando no ar

Estar com você me faz ficar desse jeito

Observo a luz do sol dançar pelo seu rosto e eu

Nunca estive arrebatada assim

Todos os meus pensamentos parecem se acalmar na brisa

Quando estou deitada, envolvida nos seus braços

O mundo inteiro simplesmente vai sumindo

A única coisa que ouço são as batidas do seu coração

Porque posso sentir você respirar

Está completamente ao meu redor

E de repente estou me derretendo para dentro de você

Não há o que provar

Meu bem, tudo que precisamos é somente estarmos

Perdidos no toque

No lento e firme movimento

Meu bem, não é desse jeito que o amor tem que ser?

Eu posso sentir você respirar

Simplesmente respire

Bella cantava com tanto sentimento, com tanta paixão, era incrível de se ver e ouvir!

De certo modo sei que meu coração está despertando

Enquanto todos os muros vêm abaixo

Nunca antes me senti assim tão próxima de você

E eu sei, e você sabe

Que não há necessidade de palavras agora

Perdidos no toque

No lento e firme movimento

Meu bem, não é desse jeito que o amor tem que ser?

Eu posso sentir você respirar, simplesmente respire

Posso sentir a magia flutuando no ar

Estar com você me faz ficar desse jeito...

As luzes voltaram a se apagar nos últimos acordes, novamente foi muito aplaudida, Bella era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Não disse que eram lindas... – olhei pra Charlotte que piscou pra mim. – Prepare-se para a próxima. – brincou. O palco voltou a ficar iluminado e Bella estava próxima a um piano.

- Essa é a última e está fresquinha... – brincou. – A compus há alguns dias, estava sozinha pensando no quanto é bom amar você... Vamos fazer amor?- **(****Let's Make Love- Faith Hill)**

-Eu faço! – gritou um babaca.

- Sinto muito, mas estava falando com aquele bonitão ali. – Bella disse apontando pra mim, não precisei me virar pra saber que todos olhavam pra mim.

Querido estive longe sonhando o dia inteiro

Em te abraçar, te tocar

A única coisa que eu quero fazer é ficar perto de você,

Tão perto de você quanto posso estar

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

Oh, baby

Você sabe o que provoca em mim?

Tudo dentro de mim

Está te querendo e precisando de você.

Estou tão apaixonada por você

Olhe nos meus olhos, vamos nos perder hoje a

Noite um no outro.

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

Bella foi ovacionada, aplaudida novamente de pé.

-Obrigada a todos, boa noite! – agradeceu timidamente saindo.

- Bela declaração de amor. – brincou Jazz batendo no meu ombro.

- Ta com moral em mano? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir Emm, meus pais riam meneando a cabeça.

- Vou buscá-la, encontro com vocês na saída, o que acham de um jantar? – todos assentiram. -Ótimo, nos vemos daqui a pouco. – falei indo até os bastidores.


	22. Chapter 22

**AVISO! **

**De agora em diante postarei duas vezes por semana! **

**Portanto aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem! **

**Comente, por favor! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV BELLA**

O teatro estava lotado e meu estômago dava voltas, mas assim que subi naquele palco me foquei nele que estava há algumas fileiras do palco, com nossa família e meus amigos. A cada salva de palmas meu coração batia forte e acelerado, era uma sensação reconfortante, voltei para a coxia e Brady estava lá.

- Ficou lindo Bella, você arrasou.

- Acha mesmo que ficou bom?

- Não seja modesta Bella, as letras são intensas e você cantando, parece um anjo. – disse me fazendo corar.

- Edward? – acenei pra ele que havia acabado de entrar, ele veio ao meu encontro e me joguei em seus braços.

- Parabéns! Como sempre você arrasou. – ele me prendendo em seus braços, me erguendo do chão.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei Bella, as músicas são lindas, obrigado! – Edward me apertou ainda mais contra si. – Entendi o recado meu amor.

- Ainda bem... – aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido. – Quando chegarmos em casa, vamos fazer amor até perdermos as forças, o que acha?

- Que você é perigosa!

- Mesmo assim você me ama!

- Mais que tudo. – disse me beijando como só ele sabia fazer.

- Vamos, estão nos aguardando, iremos jantar fora.

- Excelente idéia, mas antes gostaria de lhe apresentar alguém. – ele me olhou confuso e disparou.

-Quem?

- Meu professor, venha. – Edward fez uma careta engraçada.

- Brady? Este é Edward meu noivo... - houve uma troca de olhares estranha entre eles. – Edward este é meu professor Brady, ele é o dono do conservatório.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – meu noivo lindo disse lhe estendendo a mão.

- Nunca me disse que era noiva de Edward Masen Cullen... – comentou Brady segurando firme a mão de Edward. – Desde quando estão noivos?

- Se conhecem? – perguntei sem entender o olhar cortante que Brady lançou para Edward.

- Nunca vi mais gordo. – Edward falou entre os dentes se soltando.

- Não, mas quem não conhece o famoso publicitário Edward Cullen... – o tom de Brady soou irônico e aquilo me incomodou. – Mas temos algumas amizades em comum por assim dizer.

- Amigos? – perguntei sem entender.

- Amigas, seria o mais certo dizer... – Brady encarou Edward com um olhar lascivo. – Seu noivo coleciona corações partidos, não sabia? – vi a mandíbula de Edward travar e suas mãos cerrarem em punho.

- Bom, acho que é melhor irmos, estão nos esperando, não é? – disse segurando firme o braço de Edward, antes que o mesmo voasse em Brady. – Tchau Brady.

- Tchau Bella, espero não ter que consolar você também. – provocou.

- Olha aqui seu...

- Não sei qual o seu problema com o meu noivo, Brady, mas garanto que se um dia Edward partir meu coração, posso lhe garantir que não será você a me dar consolo. – falei entre os dentes tirando Edward dali.

- Babaca! – grunhiu furioso.

- Cala a boca e anda! – cuspi da mesma forma, o rebocando pelos bastidores, as palavras de Brady ainda ecoavam em minha mente. **"**_**Seu noivo coleciona corações partidos, não sabia?"**_

- Bella, eu...

- Shhh... Já disse pra ficar quieto! – estava tentando encontrar a maldita saída, entrei em um corredor, mas o infeliz não tinha saída. – Merda! – me virei para voltar, mas Edward estancou.

- Bella? Não faço idéia do que aquele cara estava falando...

- Não? – não consegui conter meu sarcasmo. – Pareceu óbvio pra mim. – Edward revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

- Nunca vi aquele idiota na minha vida! Não até hoje.

- Mas Brady parece te conhecer muito bem, não é? Vai ver uma de suas muitas "amigas"... – falei fazendo aspas no, amigas. - Deve ter ido se consolar com ele, depois de ter se cansado delas.

- Nunca fui santo Bella, mas...

-Ah isso você não foi mesmo, Don Ruan... – novamente ele bufou irritado. - Onde está a merda da saída? – Edward segurou firme meu pulso me puxando pelo corredor, em segundos estávamos fora daquele labirinto.

- Parabéns filha! Você estava linda lá em cima! – dizia Esme quase me esmagando em um abraço, com certeza não notou o clima entre Edward e eu, mas Carlisle pareceu notar.

-Esme tem razão, foi lindo e emocionante. – disse também me abraçando. – Algum problema? – perguntou em um tom discreto.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – ele assentiu se afastando.

- Nossa! Que cara é essa, Edward? – perguntou Emm, discreto como sempre.

- Nada! – respondeu atravessado. – Vamos?

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou me puxando pra perto de si. – Ele saiu daqui com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vocês brigaram?

- Brigar não é bem o termo. – a corrigi.

- Mas...

- Depois explico! - Charlotte e os outros vieram me cumprimentar também.

No restaurante eu tentava dar atenção a todos, Edward continuava com a cara fechada, notei que tomava uma dose atrás da outra e já estava um tanto alto. Tanto Carlisle, quanto Charlotte o repreendeu discretamente é claro, lembrando que teria que guiar o carro.

- Porque o Newton não veio, Jéssica? – perguntou Emm que também estava bem alegre.

- Estamos dando um tempo... - disse entornando sua taça de vinho. – Acho que o assustei.

- O assustou? Como assim o assustou? – Esme perguntou sem entender.

- Pronunciei aquela palavrinha mágica. – olhei para Alice que prendia o riso. – Casamento! Qual é o problema dos homens com essa palavra? – todos sem exceção riram com a cara de indignação dela, Jess era mesmo uma figura.

- Sei como é... – concordou Rose. – Alguns homens abominam essa palavra. – algo me dizia que ela falava de Emm, que revirava os olhos.

- Não é que eu abomine... – se defendeu. – Está tão bom como está, pra que estragar com o casamento? – Jazz, Alec, Ben e para minha surpresa Edward riram com seu comentário.

- Está rindo do que Jazz? – Alice perguntou séria. – Por acaso compartilha da mesma opinião?

- Claro que não Alie, sabe que por mim já teríamos marcado a data. – ela lhe sorriu mandando um beijo no ar, Edward ria do cunhado meneando a cabeça.

- Ta rindo do que Ed? Antes de conhecer a Bella, compartilhava da mesma opinião. Lauren que o diga...

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Rose praticamente berrou dando uma piaba nele que se encolheu.

- Bella é mesmo uma mulher de sorte! – emendou Jess.

- Acho que vocês beberam demais, é melhor irmos. – a maioria concordou comigo. Já estava tarde e Edward havia bebido bastante e pra mim a noite já havia dado. Esme e Carlisle voltaram para Forks assim como Alice, Jazz, Emm e Rose, já Charlotte iria com a gente.

- Não acha melhor me deixar dirigir Edward, você bebeu demais. – falei estendendo a mão pra ele, esperando a chave do carro.

- Nem pensar, estou ótimo! – sua voz saiu bem arrastada.

- Edward você bebeu demais, é perigoso. – insisti.

- Já dirigi em pior estado, acredite! - disse abrindo a porta de trás para Charlotte, em seguida abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim.

- Deixa de ser teimoso.

- Olha quem fala, parece uma mula, de tão teimosa!

-Idiota! - grunhi entrando no carro, ele bateu a porta com uma força excessiva.

- Vocês brigaram? Ele está com um péssimo humor. – comentou Charlotte enquanto ele dava a volta no carro.

- Depois te conto. – ela assentiu se ajeitando no banco traseiro, Edward entrou dando a partida.

- Não vai colocar o cinto? – perguntei ao vê-lo dar a partida no carro, ele me lançou um olhar nada amigável e saiu com tudo. Charlotte tinha razão, seu humor não era dos melhores, Edward pisou fundo, fazendo meu coração quase sair pela boca.

- Edward... Porque tanta pressa? – por reflexo me encolhi no banco. – Diminua, por favor. – pedi agarrada ao cinto, ele me ignorou por completo.

- Menino diminua. –pediu Charlotte desta vez.

- Não se preocupe Charlotte, sou um excelente motorista, nunca levei uma multa sequer. – disse piscando pra ela pelo retrovisor.

- Edward diminua. – voltei a pedir.

- Deixa de frescura Bella, mesmo bêbado meus reflexos são melhores que o seu em seus melhores dias. – falou entre dentes, engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

- FRESCURA? SEU IRMÃO DIZIA O MESMO E NO ENTANTO VIU O QUE ACONTECEU? – praticamente berrei, senti o carro diminuir a velocidade consideravelmente, as lágrimas já escorriam pela droga do meu rosto, não demorou e estávamos na garagem do edifício. – Se gosta tanto assim de brincar com sua vida, faça isso quando estiver sozinho, idiota! – cuspi saindo do carro batendo a porta ao sair, abri a porta para Charlotte que me acompanhou até o elevador, Edward vinha mais atrás.

- Suba e tome um banho, vou preparar um café bem forte pra ele. – Charlotte disse assim que entramos em casa, retirei os sapatos e subi para o quarto. Tomei um banho rápido me enfiando em uma calça de agasalho e uma camiseta velha, ao sair me deparei com Edward sentado na beira da cama, com os cotovelos apoiado nos joelhos tinha o rosto afundado nas mãos.

- Menino? – ouvimos Charlotte chamar.

- Entre. – pedi, ele simplesmente não esboçou reação.

- Aqui está, tome um banho e tome esse comprimido, senão vai acordar com dor de cabeça. – disse colocando a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa próxima a varanda.

- Obrigada Charlotte. – agradeci por ele, que continuava na mesma posição, ela assentiu se recolhendo.

- O que foi? A bebida te deixou mal educado? – Edward se levantou me assustando, foi na direção da bandeja e tomou o café de uma vez só, fazendo careta, depois jogou o comprimido na boca indo em direção ao banheiro me ignorando por completo. – O que deu em você? – perguntei furiosa com sua atitude, ele se virou de repente me assustando novamente, seu olhar era cortante, seu maxilar estava travado e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina.

- O que deu em mim? Vejamos... – disse levando a mão ao queixo, estava sendo irônico. – Aquele babaca disse na minha cara que está esperando pra consolar você, não ouviu? Seu professor ta a fim de você. – acusou, não consegui me segurar e ri na cara dele, eu praticamente gargalhei.

- De onde tirou um absurdo desses? Ficou maluco? – falei entre risos, Edward diminuiu a distância entre nós, ficando a centímetros de mim.

- O que foi Isabella? Vai me dizer que não notou? – insistiu segurando meu braço. – Qual é? Sabe perfeitamente o efeito que causa nos homens Isabella! O quanto é atraente, sedutora e envolvente, não se faça de santinha.

- Está me ofendendo Edward, está bêbado, acho melhor ir tomar seu banho. – disse tentando me soltar, mas ele me segurou com mais força me puxando pra si, segurando firme minha nuca. – Me solta! – exigi.

- Não vou soltar... - falou inclinando minha cabeça, ele segurava meus cabelos com muita força, roçou a ponta do nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço. - Você é minha Isabella, só minha. – senti seus lábios deslizarem por minha pele.

- Edward... – tentei falar que estava me machucando, mas Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz, ele praticamente devorava meus lábios. Por mais que minha mente gritasse resista, meu corpo dizia se entregue, o afastei quebrando o beijo.

- Bella... – sua voz era doce, assim como seu olhar.

- Vá tomar seu banho Edward. – falei me afastando, peguei meu livro que estava sobre o criado mudo e sai do quarto engolindo o choro. Desci me deitando no sofá confortável que havia na sala de vídeo, ele não veio atrás de mim e também não voltei para o quarto e acabei adormecendo ali mesmo.

- Menina? Menina Bella? – ouvi a voz suave de Charlotte.

- Charlotte? Acho que acabei adormecendo, que horas são?

- Dez para as sete, vai à aula hoje?

- Sim. – falei me pondo de pé, subi rapidamente e entrei no quarto encontrando Edward enfrente ao espelho dando o nó na gravata, fiz minha higiene pessoal indo até o closet procurando uma roupa. Optei por um vestidinho leve que combinava com meu all star. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo deixando a franja solta, passei um gloss e só então notei que ele estava parado me olhando.

- Algum problema? – perguntei tentando passar.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou seco.

- A aula, onde mais. – respondi trocando de bolsa, ouvi Edward bufar alto.

- Quero você longe daquele babaca. – exigiu.

- Como é que é?

- Você me ouviu, não se faça de desentendida.

- Porque está agindo assim? Como um idiota? – falei passando por ele.

- Olha como fala comigo garota! Volta aqui Isabella. – o ignorei saindo do quarto. – Isabella, eu estou falando com você... – dizia logo atrás de mim. – Deixa de ser teimosa Isabella.

- Teimosa eu? O que você quer Edward? Que eu abandone o curso por acaso? É isso que está insinuando? Pode esquecer meu caro... – disparei farta daquela atitude. – Vou concluí-lo goste ou não. - ele bufava como um touro bravo. - Porque está tão incomodando com o que Brady disse? Está me escondendo algo? Por acaso tinha alguém mais além de Tanya e Lauren?

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe Edward sei perfeitamente o galinha insensível que foi... – ele tinha os olhos semicerrados pra mim. – Estou muito bem informada meu caro. – Charlotte me olhava chocada.

- Menina venha comer algo. – pediu tentando amenizar o clima.

- Obrigada Charlotte, mas perdi a fome. – abri a bolsa pegando a chave do carro dele. – Tome... - estendi a chave pra ele que me olhou confuso. - Vou de táxi. – sai batendo a porta. Assim que cheguei ao conservatório, Brady me chamou em sua sala, claro que eu já esperava por aquilo.

- Bella você não faz idéia de quem é Edward Cullen. – aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Qual o seu problema com o meu noivo?

- Ele magoou muito uma pessoa que é muito importante pra mim. – disse mais calmo.

- Seja o que for que aconteceu, é passado Brady, Edward mudou.

- Você não entende Bella, ela o ama e sofre muito...

- Nada do que diga vai mudar o fato de que eu o amo e vou me casar com ele em menos de um mês. Acho que está confundindo as coisas Brady, o que essa conversa tem haver com o curso em si?

- Bella, eu só estou tentando te ajudar, me preocupo com você e...

- Dispenso sua preocupação, se insistir no assunto, tranco minha matricula. – me levantei saindo da sala, estava farta daquilo, desisti da aula e sai do conservatório, aproveitei para dar uma caminhada.

Encontrei uma praça, um pequeno parque onde algumas crianças brincavam, me sentei em um dos bancos imaginando como será quando meus filhos nascerem...Fiquei ali perdida em pensamentos, despertei com o som do meu celular que acusava uma mensagem, pensei que fosse Edward, mas o numero era restrito.

**De restrito:**

**Para Bella:** "Estou de olho em você Isabella! Seus dias estão contados, VAGABUNDA!"

Por instinto olhei em volta, mas só havia crianças brincando com seus pais, peguei um táxi de volta pra casa. Contei a Charlotte o motivo da briga que tivemos assim como o clima estranho que estava na noite anterior.

Naquela noite adormeci esperando Edward chegar queria falar com ele, não suportava mais aquela situação, passava das onze quando chegou e era visto e notório que havia bebido, me levantei indo para o quarto, peguei meus objetos pessoais e uma troca de roupa indo para o quarto de hóspedes.

- Bella? Vai perder a hora menina. – avisou Charlotte batendo de leve na porta, estava acordada, mas sem coragem de levantar, havia passado a maior parte da noite pensando em quem faria aquilo, seria James?

- Não vou à aula Charlotte. – falei me sentando na beira da cama.

- Por quê? Não se sente bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Estou bem, quer dizer...

- Entendo. – disse colocando a mão em meu ombro sentando-se ao meu lado. – Ele não está nada bem, o conheço suficiente pra saber que o menino está sofrendo.

- O esperei ontem pra falar com ele, colocar um ponto final nessa história, mas passava das onze quando chegou, estava bêbado de novo.

- O menino Edward me pediu pra ajudá-lo a fazer uma mala, disse que viaja hoje para Los Angeles a trabalho e que volta em dois dias. – assenti somente, me deixando cair sobre o colchão novamente. Tomei um banho e desci pra comer alguma coisa, encontrei um bilhete de Charlotte avisando que havia ido ao mercado, o telefone da casa tocou me assustando.

- Alo?

"Sei que está sozinha..." – a voz era distorcida e me deixou apavorada.

- Quem é? O que você quer? – exigi saber.

"Você morta, vagabunda!" – desliguei caindo sentada no sofá, só conseguia pensar em Edward, subi correndo vestindo um jeans e uma camisa qualquer. Prendi o cabelo de qualquer jeito calçando um tênis, sai deixando um aviso para Charlotte. Peguei um táxi em direção a Masen, precisava vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, simplesmente tocá-lo, passei pela entrada cumprimentando Sam com um simples aceno, fui direto para o seu andar.

-Bom dia Victória, Edward está? – perguntei aflita.

- Sim, algum problema senhorita? – perguntou me olhando com preocupação.

- Pode me anunciar, por favor?

- Ele está em reunião com a equipe, estão apresentando a campanha ao cliente. – explicou. - Mas vou informá-lo. – disse pegando o telefone na mão.

- Está na sala de reunião? – ela somente assentiu. - Posso aguardá-lo em sua sala?

- Claro que sim, vou avisá-lo, parece ser urgente. – sorri para ela que sorriu de volta, Victória era tão diferente de Gianna, me senti mal por julgá-la de forma equivocada. Assim que entrei vi a mala no canto da sala, senti um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava reunido com todos em mais uma apresentação de campanha, não conseguia me concentrar, pensando na maldita mensagem que havia recebido assim que cheguei à empresa, ainda por cima, tinha essa droga de viagem para Los Angeles. Victória entrou na sala de reuniões caminhando em minha direção, tentando não atrapalhar a apresentação de Charles.

-Senhor? – disse próximo ao meu ouvido. – Precisa ir a sua sala, tem alguém a sua espera.

- Sabe que não posso sair daqui. – falei irritadiço.

- Sei disso senhor, mas ínsito, ela não me pareceu muito bem.

- Ela quem? – todos olharam para nós.

- Sua noiva. – o que Bella estaria fazendo aqui? Era pra estar na aula uma hora dessas.

- Desculpe... – pedi me levantando. – Tem um assunto de extrema urgência que precisa da minha atenção, Jazz tirará todas suas dúvidas Stewart. – o homem assentiu somente, sai da sala sobre o olhar confuso de Emm, Rose, Alice e Jazz.

- Ela parece nervosa... – dizia Victória ao meu lado. - Pediu para aguardá-lo em sua sala e permiti.

- Tudo bem Victória, fez bem. – disse indo para minha sala, abri a porta e Bella andava de um lado para outro, parecia aflita.

- Edward? Oh Edward me perdoa... – pediu correndo pra junto de mim, me agarrando com toda sua força, afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Faço o que quiser Edward, se é o que quer tranco o curso e nunca mais me aproximo dele, mas me perdoa. – pedia com desespero.

- Bella se acalma, o que houve? – ela estava me assustando.

- Por favor, me perdoa... Está me matando Edward... – dizia tentando secar o rosto inutilmente, já que as lágrimas escorriam grossas. – A falta que sinto de você está me matando... Preciso de você... Da sua boca, dos seus toques de suas caricias... Faço o que quiser, mas, por favor, diz que me perdoa.

- Te perdoar pelo que Bella? Também errei meu amor, fiquei enciumado e...

- Se te deixa mais tranqüilo eu tranco o curso...

- Não precisa. – disse segurando seu queixo a forçando olhar par mim. – Fiquei enciumado e deixei que uma coisa idiota sem importância, ficasse entre nós.

-Sei que fiquei irritada com as insinuações dele, mas não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto... Não queria gritar com você, mas me assustou. – disparou me deixando confuso no início, mas logo a compreensão me atingiu.

- Fui um idiota completo, havia bebido e não sabe o quanto me arrependo meu amor. - falei colando minha testa a dela. – Você jamais havia me rejeitado antes e...

- Recusar você aquela noite foi à coisa mais difícil que já fiz em minha vida... Porque te desejava com cada célula do meu corpo... Também errei, deixei minha teimosia e a magoa falar por mim, me perdoa? – insistiu, não disse nada, tomei seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade, desejo, e amor, muito amor.

- O que te fez vir aqui Bella? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos, estávamos no sofá que havia no canto da sala, ela tinha a cabeça recostada em meu peito.

- Quando Charlotte disse que o ajudou a fazer a mala, senti um aperto em meu peito, cheguei a pensar que...

- Que iria embora? – perguntei divertido.

-Na verdade sim, mas logo ela explicou que viajaria para Los Angeles a trabalho, não queria que fosse pensando que... Na realidade não sei o que estava pensando, só fiquei desesperada, precisava ver você, ouvir você e beijar você. – sorri a apertando contra mim, voltando a beijá-la, conhecia Bella e sabia que me escondia algo.

- Porque não está na aula?

- Não to a fim de encontrar com Brady, a gente acabou discutindo também. –dizia brincando com minha gravata.

- Como assim, discutiu com ele?

- Brady insistiu em dizer que você havia magoado alguém muito importante pra ele, eu disse que não me importava porque aquilo era passado e que você havia mudado. Deixei claro que minha vida pessoal não era da conta dele e que se insistisse trancaria minha matricula, sai de lá e fiquei passeando pela cidade. – aquilo sim me deixou preocupado.

- Como assim?

-Fiquei caminhando sem um rumo certo, pensando em você, em nós até que encontrei uma praça cheia de crianças... – seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao falar aquilo. – Me sentei em um banco e fiquei ali olhando as crianças brincarem. – Porque chegou tão tarde ontem? – perguntou com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- Surgiu essa viagem de última hora e confesso que estava sem coragem de voltar pra casa, não sabia como me desculpar, como me reaproximar e acabei bebendo demais... – toquei seu rosto deslizando a ponta dos dedos por ele. – Quando cheguei em casa você nem sequer falou comigo, se levantou e saiu, subi logo atrás de você, mas quando cheguei ao quarto não te encontrei, notei que suas coisas não estavam lá e...

- Fiquei com medo de discutirmos outra vez, por isso me afastei, achei melhor te dar um tempo e...

- Formamos uma Bella dupla, não é? – falei divertido.

- Dois teimosos, cabeça dura. – completou. – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim, teimoso e cabeça dura. – sorri a puxando para o meu colo.

- E eu te amo assim... – disse roçando meus lábios aos dela. – Teimosa e cabeça dura. - voltamos a nos beijar de forma avassaladora. – Quer almoçar comigo?

- Acho que já te atrapalhei demais.

- Você nunca atrapalha Bella, almoça comigo? – insisti.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser em um lugar simples, olha o meu estado. – dizia apontando para suas roupas.

- Garanto que para onde vamos, ninguém vai reparar. – sorri ao ver suas sobrancelhas unidas, peguei minha carteira e a chave do carro. – Victória, vou sair pra almoçar e volto em algumas horas.

- O senhor tem uma reunião...

- Não importa, remarque, volto em algumas horas. – insisti enlaçando a cintura de Bella.

- Sim senhor.

- Tchau Victória, tenha um bom dia. – Bella disse sorrindo pra ela.

- Um bom dia para a senhorita também.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei divertido enquanto íamos em direção ao elevador.

- Ela parece ser boa gente, bem diferente de Gianna.

- E é, vai gostar dela, vai ver. – voltei a sorrir vendo Bella revirar os olhos.

- Aonde vamos almoçar? – perguntou ao entrar no carro.

- Surpresa.

- Não estou gostando nada dessa sua cara de safado. – não contive o riso com a cara dela.

-Eu não tenho cara de safado, amor. – me defendi entre risos.

-Ah tem sim, essa daí. – insistiu apontando pra mim. Viajaria por dois dias e estava sem Bella há três dias, a cara dela ao se dar conta de onde estávamos indo foi impagável.

- Isso é um...

- Motel! – conclui por ela. – E de luxo, muito bom.

- Com certeza deve conhecê-lo muito bem. – retrucou me olhando de canto de olho. – Safado!

- Vou te mostrar o safado. – falei desligando o carro, estávamos dentro da vaga que levava a suíte, destravei o cinto a puxando para o meu colo. – Não posso cancelar a viagem e não vou suportar ficar mais dois dias sem você Bella. – disse entre beijos.

- Então vamos aproveitar ao máximo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me deixando a ponto de bala, subimos entre beijos enlouquecedores, e da mesma forma nos livramos de nossas roupas, nos entregando ao desejo e a saudade que nos consumia.

Saboreei cada pedacinho daquele corpo o memorizando, vendo Bella se contorcer de prazer sob mim, seu corpo dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo e fui agraciado com seu mel o sorvendo todo.

- Você é mesmo deliciosa... – falei me erguendo diante dela, louco pra me perder dentro daquele corpo que tanto amava e desejava.

- Sou é... – assenti me deixando cair sobre ela, apoiando o peso em minhas mãos. – Então me deixa te sentir... – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca, Bella espalmou as mãos em meu peito me empurrando, fazendo com que caísse sobre o colchão. Sentou-se sobre minhas coxas, completamente nua envolvendo meu membro com sua mão pequena e macia.

Gemi fechando meus olhos, tamanho prazer que sentia, sem parar de acariciá-lo beijou meus lábios mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, beijou meu queijo, distribuiu beijos, lambidas e cupões em meu pescoço me levando a loucura.

- Bella... – voltei a gemer, senti quando sorriu contra minha pele, distribuía beijos pelo meu peito. – Oh... – gemi alto quando lambeu meu mamilo, desceu os beijos e lambidas pelo meu abdômen sem deixar de me estimular um segundo sequer em um ritmo lento e constante.

Quando sua língua deslizou pela extensão do meu membro, agarrei com força os lençóis, com medo de machucá-la. Bella o tomou em seus lábios ora lambendo ora o sugando me levando a loucura, levei minha mão aos seus cabelos, os segurando enquanto investia contra sua boca. Claro que já haviam feito aquilo antes em mim, mas confesso que jamais senti tamanho prazer, talvez pelo fato de ser Bella ali. Ela o fazia por vontade própria e com prazer, estava claro em seus olhos, na forma como me tocava.

- Bella... Para senão eu...

- Goza Edward... – pediu. - Quero ver você gozando pra mim. – ouvi-la falar daquela forma me excitou ainda mais, levei minha mão sobre a dela mostrando como fazer, senti os espasmos e gozei, sentindo Bella sorver tudo sem deixar uma única gota. Passou a língua pelos lábios lentamente e pude ouvir perfeitamente o som que fez ao engolir me deixando ainda mais excitado. – Você é ainda mais gostoso do que pensei. – disse debochada.

- Você é maluca! – falei arfante.

- Sou maluca por você... – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus. – Completamente maluca por você. – me beijou fazendo com que sentisse meu próprio gosto, há ergui um pouco, me encaixando nela com perfeição, unindo nossos corpos a amando com uma paixão insana. Passamos horas entre beijos e caricias, nos amando de forma enlouquecedora, finalmente almoçamos e a deixei em casa.

- Volto em dois dias está bem? – destravei o cinto, me virando pra ela.

- Eu sei, vou estar aqui te esperando. – falou fazendo o mesmo.

- Promete que vai se cuidar, e que vai a aula?

- Mas pensei que...

- Esquece isso meu amor, você estava tão linda naquele palco, está compondo cada vez melhor e ouvir você cantar... É a coisa mais linda que já vi e ouvi. – seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

- Acha mesmo isso?

- Sim, promete que vai voltar às aulas?

- Tudo bem, e você se cuida por lá... – disse roçando a ponta do nariz ao meu. - E juízo senhor Cullen, quando voltar prometo lhe compensar pelo tempo que ficaremos afastados.

- Jura?

- Juro. – a beijei com sofreguidão, e confesso que não foi fácil me separar dela naquele momento. Voltei para empresa e no horário marcado eu e Jazz estávamos no aeroporto, rumo a Los Angeles.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**POV BELLA**

Depois da tarde maravilhosa que passamos juntos, Edward me deixou em casa, pediu para que eu voltasse freqüentar as aulas, o que me surpreendeu. Charlotte ficou feliz por termos feito as pazes, liguei para Alice que veio ficar comigo esses dias já que Jazz também foi viajar. Aproveitamos para nos dedicar aos preparativos do casamento, recebi mais duas mensagens daquelas, mas não tive coragem de contar a ninguém.

Edward me ligou várias vezes, e quando voltou cumpri minha promessa o amando muito, finalmente estava tudo pronto, já havia feito as últimas provas no vestido, alguns ajustes tiveram que ser feitos devido à gravidez. Meu futuro marido me acompanhou na última consulta e insistiu para que doutor Seth fizesse outro ultrason, só para ver nossos pequenos ou nossas pequenas, ainda não tinha como saber.

Estávamos em casa e a família estava toda lá, já que seus amigos inventaram uma bendita despedida de solteiro para Edward, ele se desculpou por várias vezes, mas era natural fazia parte do pacote segundo Alice.

- Vamos Edward, estão nos esperando. – dizia Emmett esfregando as mãos, parecia uma criança indo ao parque de diversões. – Vai ter o resto da vida pra ficar com ela, desgruda um pouco.

- Emmett seus comentários são completamente dispensáveis. – às vezes ele me irritava.

- Sabe que se eu não for ele é capaz de ter uma síncope. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sei, mas juízo mocinho! Não se empolga não. – falei segurando seu queixo. – Nada de mulher seminua saindo de bolo e se ousar tocar em uma delas eu...

- Quem disse que vai ter mulher? É coisa de homem Bella. – grunhiu a besta.

- E toda essa empolgação é pra ficar cercado por um bando de marmanjo barbado Emm? Eu acho que não. Sei muito bem o que rola nessas festinhas, não se esqueça que cresci entre profissionais no assunto. – ele me olhou chocado.

- Ela ta certa sua anta, não sabe ser discreto? - ralhou Jazz.

- Espero que mantenha suas amiguinhas stripers longe do meu futuro marido, ou vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável, Emmett. – o ameacei lançando um olhar significativo.

- Isso mesmo ursão, não se empolga não ou entro em greve. – ameaçou Rose.

- E o que querem que a gente faça? Jogamos cartas? – retrucou contrariado.

- Até que não seria má idéia. – concordei e a risada foi geral.

- Não se preocupe Bella, vou ficar de olho nele pra você. – brincou Jazz.

-Grande! – soltou Alice. – Os ratos tomando conta do queijo, até parece Jasper Hale!

- Fico de olho nos três, prometo! - disse Carlisle ficando de pé.

- Em você eu confio Carlisle. – falei depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Edward.

-Lembre-se que o casamento é amanhã, sem exageros vocês quatro e muito juízo garotos. – dizia Esme em um tom reprovador. – Isso serve para o senhor também, ouviu Carl. – ele assentiu piscando pra ela.

- Não se preocupe amor, amanhã estarei lá, te esperando no altar. – Edward disse ficando de pé eu o acompanhei, ele me apertou contra si depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Serei a de branco, não se esqueça. – brinquei.

- Jamais! – disse voltando a me beijar.

- Não se preocupe Bella, sua diversão está garantida assim que eles vazarem. – olhei para Rose sem entender.

- Nós vamos sair? – perguntei olhando para Esme e Alice, elas não disseram nada.

- Jess e eu preparamos uma surpresa pra você, uma despedida de solteira. – pela minha visão periférica, notei que nenhum dos quatro movia um músculo.

- Você e Jess? – senti um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo, tinha até medo de perguntar.

- Vão para onde? – Edward perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Nós mulheres também somos filhas de Deus Ed, temos o direito de nos divertir. – meu futuro marido tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E pode me dizer para onde vai levar minha mulher? – perguntou atravessado.

- Jess disse que abriu uma boate muito interessante do outro lado da cidade, um clube só para mulheres. – dizia Rose com um tom provocativo. – Já fiz a reserva de uma das áreas Vips, imagine só Bella, todos aqueles gogo boys dançando só pra você.

- Pra mim?

- Isso mesmo, só pra você! São todos musculosos bem sarados e completamente depilados, uma loucura! - disse se abanando.

- Enlouqueceu Rosalie? Minha mulher não vai a um lugar desses nem a pau. – pensei que Edward fosse voar no pescoço dela.

- Vão se divertir garotos, da diversão delas, cuido eu. – provocou.

- Ursinha não pode levar tia Esme num lugar desses. – a cara de Emm era hilária.

- Porque não, sou mulher também... – segurei o riso com a cara de Carlisle.

- Estou nessa! – disse Charlotte vindo da cozinha. – Vai ser tudo, ter um bonitão dançando só pra mim. – os olhos de Edward saltaram.

- Oh meu Deus! Vocês não podem estar falando sério. – dizia Emmett chocado.

- Pode deixar ursão vou tirar algumas fotos e te mostro depois. – Rose falou debochada piscando pra ele.

- Vocês não estavam de saída? – Alice entrou no embalo. – Os caras não estão esperando? – disse imitando Emm.

- Pode ir amor e divirta-se. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Você está grávida Bella e...

- Isso não a impede de se divertir meu caro. – Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Agora vá e divirta-se. – falou o empurrando porta a fora junto com os outros, assim que fechou a porta explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? – perguntei ainda confusa.

- Viu a cara deles? Duvido que fiquem por lá muito tempo. – dizia entre risos.

- Você é terrível Rosalie. – Esme disse entre risos.

Ela contou que foi uma provocação para baixar a bola de Emmett, notei que Alice preparou uma bolsa de viagem. Fomos todas para a mansão, Alice disse que só voltaria ver Edward no altar, a casa estava toda preparada para receber os convidados, podia sentir o cheiro das flores, no closet o vestido pendurado envolto em uma capa.

Esme fez marguerita e nos divertimos falando de nossos respectivos homens, Charlotte ficou para organizar o apartamento e recebê-los, já que os quatro voltariam pra lá. Acordei cedo e podia ouvir a movimentação lá fora, Alice não me deixou sair do quarto. Todas minhas refeições foram feitas lá e novamente passei o dia entre manicures, pedicuras, cabeleireiros e maquiador.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho ainda sem acreditar que era mesmo eu refletida ali, o vestido era perfeito, tudo estava perfeito. Naquele momento a imagem de minha mãe me veio à mente, o que ela diria se me visse vestida daquele jeito? Estaria orgulhosa de mim?

- O que foi Bella? – Alice perguntou dando os últimos retoques.

- Estava pensando na minha mãe, se estivesse viva... Se pudesse estar aqui, comigo.

- De certa forma está Bella, sua mãe com certeza deve estar orgulhosa de você. – disse me abraçando forte.

- Com licença, - ouvimos Carlisle dizer da porta. – Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao olhar pra mim. - Meu filho é mesmo um homem de sorte, você está linda!

- Obrigada!

- Vou descer agora e vocês me dão cinco minutos está bem? Daí vocês descem. – avisou Alice.

- Obrigada por entrar comigo. – agradeci quando ficamos a sós. – Você é como um pai pra mim Carlisle, Edward tem sorte por ter um pai como você.

- Há muito que a vejo como uma filha... – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Sei que fará meu filho muito feliz e lhe sou grato por isso. – olhou para o relógio. – Cinco minutos, vamos? – assenti puxando o ar com força.

-Vamos.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Rosalie, como ela teve coragem de levar minha mulher a uma boate cheia de gogo boys?

- Desfaz essa cara amarrada Edward, é sua despedida de solteiro. – dizia Félix já bem alto, no bar havia vários balcões com muitas mulheres seminuas se exibindo, sem contar as que estavam sentadas sobre alguns clientes dando um tratamento especial. Dei uma olhada pelo local e reconheci alguns rostos. – Vamos bebemorar cara, afinal de contas você vai se casar!

Não conseguia tirar o fato de Bella estar em um lugar parecido, com homens maiores que Emm dançando só de sunga pra ela e a impressão que tive é de que não era o único, Jazz parecia compartilhar da minha preocupação e Emm por mais que tentasse se divertir também estava.

Acabamos saindo mais cedo do que prevíamos, encontrando somente Charlotte em casa, disse que todas foram para Forks e que Bella havia deixado um bilhete para mim no quarto.

Edward:

Não se preocupe meu amor, Rose só estava te provocando... Estou indo para Forks, segundo sua irmã maluca, nos vemos amanhã, no altar. Estou ansiosa, porque sei que a partir de amanhã me torno completamente sua, pra sempre.

Te amo

Sua Bella.

Sorri aliviado, olhava todo bobo para o bilhete, tomei um banho pra tirar aquele cheiro de perfume barato e me joguei na cama, logo cedo iríamos todos para Forks.

A casa estava toda decorada com as flores preferidas de Bella, o altar ficava sob um arco repleto de flores, estava tudo muito bonito e delicado como minha futura esposa. Eu suava, nunca em minha vida fiquei tão nervoso e ansioso, não conseguia ver nada além do corredor coberto de pétalas brancas por onde ela passaria. Podia sentir o olhar de todos em mim, assim como na imensa foto de Erick que ficava no altar,sobre um cavalete. Um pedido de Bella, segundo Esme, olhei para meu irmão e novamente o agradeci por ter colocado mesmo que acidentalmente, Bella em minha vida.

Quando Bella pediu a meu pai que a conduzisse até mim, meu pai tinha os olhos marejados, ficou muito comovido com seu pedido, ele já a via como um membro da família. Alice e Rose foram as damas de honra, estavam lindas, atravessaram o corredor repleto de pétalas indo para junto de seus namorados, ao passar por mim minha irmã me deu uma piscadela.

Os acordes da marcha nupcial soaram fazendo meu coração bater descompassado, logo ela entrou em meu raio de visão e minha respiração ficou suspensa, tamanha beleza diante dos meus olhos. Jamais apagaria da minha mente aquele momento, Bella segurava firme o braço do meu pai, na outra mão um belíssimo bouquet de lírios, tulipas e frésias. O vestido, penteado, tudo estava perfeito, no pescoço o colar que dei a ela em nosso noivado e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, soltei o ar que prendia sem notar. Bella sorriu e tudo desapareceu ficando somente eu e ela.

- É um homem de sorte filho, espero do fundo do meu coração que sejam muito felizes, cuidem muito bem um do outro, sempre. – assenti o agradecendo com um abraço.

- Oi! –disse com os olhos brilhantes, sua mão estava tremula e a voz embargada.

- Oi! – respondi não muito diferente.

**POV BELLA **

Ele estava absurdamente lindo naquele fraque, minhas mãos estavam tremulas, assim como minhas pernas. Quando sua mão tocou a minha, cheguei a pensar que meu coração saltaria pela boca, olhei para Erick que estava ali nos abençoando com toda certeza e agradeci mentalmente por tudo que fez por mim. A cerimônia deu início e confesso que não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, que me olhava de um modo apaixonado.

- Isabella repita comigo essas palavras. – pediu o padre.

-Eu Isabella Marie Swan, aceito você... – minha voz saiu embargada e tremula. - Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como meu legitimo esposo, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença até o último dia da minha vida. – agradeci pela maquiagem ser a prova d'água, senão estaria toda borrada.

- Eu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceito você Isabella Marie Swan como minha legitima esposa, prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença até que o último dia da minha vida. – ele segurava firme minhas mãos, pude sentir seu polegar fazendo círculos nela, sua voz saiu meio tremula.

**POV EDWARD**

- Os noivos farão seus votos. – o padre anunciou, Bella segurava a aliança, ainda tremula.

- Edward... Não sei precisar ao certo em que momento eu me apaixonei por você... Não sei se foi amor à primeira vista, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, naquele quarto de hospital... Ou se ao longo da convivência, pequenos detalhes, gestos, olhares... Não sei precisar, o que sei é que em meio a tanta dor e tristeza me vi arrebatada por um sentimento tão forte, tão intenso... Uma paixão avassaladora, um desejo insano e um amor imensurável. – Bella mordeu os lábios. – Você é um homem encantador, envolvente e extremamente sedutor, mesmo sem esforço algum. Tão lindo por dentro quanto por fora e mal pude crer quando disse que me amava e que me queria ao seu lado... Ainda me custa crer... - ela puxou o ar com força. – Sou grata a Erick por tudo, e ainda mais por te trazer pra minha vida, ele partiu, mas me deixou você... Sei que sou abençoada por me escolher para ser sua, por compartilhar sua vida comigo. – Bella segurou minha mão deslizando a aliança pelo meu dedo dizendo: Você é a razão pela qual respiro e por você Edward, daria minha vida, o meu último suspiro. – disse depositando um beijo na aliança.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e minha garganta tinha um nó enorme que me impedia de falar, não me contive e a beijei com paixão e devoção.

- Ainda não é o momento! – ouvi o padre dizer limpando a garganta.

-Desculpe! – pedi pegando a aliança em meu bolso.

- Isabella, minha Bella... Também não sei precisar em que momento exato me apaixonei por você, nunca em minha vida havia me sentido tão arrebatado, tão apaixonado... Aos poucos foi tomando conta do meu coração, me deixando louco de paixão e desejo... Sempre fui enrolado e complicado, mas com você tudo parecia claro, simples e certo, por mais errado que parecesse... - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Quero compartilhar minha vida com você, quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos, minha esposa, minha amiga e minha amante... Sei que não vai ser fácil, haverá divergências, discussões e até pode ser que a gente brigue, mas sempre estarei lá Isabella, com você e pra você. Porque te amo, e quando se ama alguém como eu amo você, casar é o certo a se fazer. – falei deslizando a aliança por seu dedo, depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, agora sim pode beijar a noiva. – ao ouvir aquilo a puxei pra mim e a beijei com todo meu amor, sem me importar com todos a nossa volta, nos apartamos sob gritinhos histéricos e assovios ensurdecedores.

- Te amo senhora Cullen. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, não cabia em mim, tamanha felicidade que sentia.

- Te amo mais senhor meu marido. – revidou piscando pra mim de um jeito sedutor.

- Está flertando comigo senhora Cullen?

- Com quem mais senhor Cullen? – voltei a beijá-la de forma avassaladora.

- Se desgrudem vocês dois... – disse Alice com seu jeito delicado. – Terão o resto da vida pra isso. – sorri com a cara que minha esposa fez, se pudesse matava Alice ali mesmo. - Vamos, temos a recepção e os convidados querem cumprimentar os noivos, aliás, felicidades. – a maluca se pendurou em mim quase me esmagando.

- Obrigado Alice, por tudo. – agradeci retribuindo o abraço, ela estalou a língua fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Sejam muito felizes e me farão feliz. – dizia abraçada a mim e Bella. – Nem acredito que agora somos irmãs. – revirei os olhos enquanto as duas se abraçavam e davam pequenos pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

Recebemos cumprimentos de praticamente todos os convidados, Aro e Renata, Caius e Jane, o idiota não poupou elogios a minha esposa que praticamente rosnou para sua irmã Jane, quando a mesma me deu um abraço um tanto acalorado.

Harry veio de Hanover e Bella ficou feliz com sua presença e o apresentou aos meus pais, Ellen e Johan vieram nos cumprimentar e agiram com muita naturalidade. Jacob nos apresentou a sua namorada, uma morena muito bonita chamada Leah.

Estávamos sentados na mesa central onde ouvimos atentos aos discursos emocionados de Alice e Rose, assim como o hilário de Emm que deixou minha esposa corada. Houve discursos calorosos como o de Jess e sinceros como o de Angie. Dançamos muito e finalmente havia chegado a hora do bolo.

- Hmm... – Bella gemeu enquanto saboreava um pedaço de bolo. – Prova. – disse ao me oferecer um pedaço.

- Está mesmo muito bom. – falei de boca cheia. – Ela sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

-Acho melhor jogar o bouquet, ou vão perder o vôo. – lembrou Alice.

- Vôo? Pra onde? – minha esposa perguntou curiosa.

- Surpresa amor.

Nunca ri tanto em minha vida como na hora do bouquet, a mulherada se estapeava pra ver quem seria a próxima, pela minha visão periférica vi Tanya e Lauren afastadas, longe da bagunça.

- Quem será a próxima? – perguntou Charlotte ao meu lado.

-Tomara que não seja a Rose... Tomara que não seja a Rose. – dizia Emm em um tom quase inaudível.

- Um... Dois... Três e... – Bella lançou o bouquet pro alto que caiu em cheio nas mãos de Rosalie.

- AAAHHHH! Eu sou a próxima! – gritou sacudindo as flores.

- Sua mulher é vingativa, ela fez de propósito tenho certeza. – disse enquanto a loira vinha toda animada sacudindo o bouquet.

- Ursão, seremos os próximos! – a cara dele foi impagável, Jazz até se engasgou de tanto que riu.

- Vem Ed... – chamou Alice. – Você tem que tirar a cinta liga. – me aproximei de Bella e fiquei em um joelho só, ela colocou seu pé sobre minha perna toquei sua pele sob o vestido e Bella arfou. O ergui retirando a cinta liga com os dentes a atirando ao léu, ela caiu na mesa de Jacob que semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Fez de propósito, não foi? – ralhou Bella.

- Claro que não amor. – disse com minha melhor cara de inocente.

Bella subiu pra se arrumar e eu também, colocamos algo menos formal, desci antes dela levando as malas pro carro.

- Edward? – reconheci a voz de Lauren, me virei e ela estava parada na porta da garagem, sozinha. – Vim lhe desejar boa sorte... – estava hesitante, deu mais dois passos se aproximando. – E dizer que lamento muito por não ter dado certo entre nós.

- Desculpe Lauren, não foi minha intenção te magoar...

- Eu sei... - timidamente deu mais dois passos ficando bem próxima... Muito próxima. – A gente não manda no coração, não é? – ela levou a mão até o meu rosto em uma caricia. – Mas saiba que ainda te amo. – disse colando seus lábios aos meus aprofundando o beijo, o rompi me afastando rapidamente.

- Sinto muito Lauren, mas amo minha esposa e sou fiel a ela.

- Como jamais foi comigo não é? – senti certo rancor em suas palavras.

- Espero sinceramente que encontre alguém que a ame de verdade e que seja feliz. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa, saindo de lá.

**POV BELLA**

Me sentia feliz, realizada, tudo estava lindo, perfeito, A cerimônia foi linda e confesso que nunca me diverti tanto em minha vida. Edward era meu marido e ainda me custava acreditar naquilo, adorava ouvi-lo dizer "Senhora Cullen... Minha esposa."

- Pra onde seu irmão vai me levar Alice? – era a quinta vez que perguntava aquilo.

- Já disse que não sei, mas será somente por quatro dias e já te expliquei o porquê. – dizia enquanto me ajudava a tirar o vestido de noiva. Ela havia me contado que Edward tinha uma viagem importante para Vancouver e de lá para a Itália, que já estava agendada antes de marcarmos a data do casamento.

- Eu sei... Em seis dias ele viaja.

- Vai ficar aqui conosco, ou vai ficar em seu apartamento? – sorri ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, meu apartamento.

- Não sei, decido isso depois, vou esperar Edward me contar. - ela assentiu separando uma roupa pra mim enquanto tomava um banho rápido.

- Acho que ele está esperando pra dizer quando chegarem lá. – concordei do chuveiro.

Depois de pronta desci acompanhada por Alice, Edward já havia levado as malas para o carro, saímos debaixo de uma chuva de arroz, meu amado marido guiava em silêncio, estava calado demais.

-Algum problema? – perguntei estranhando seu silêncio, antes de subirmos estava tão sorridente. -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, por quê? – ele tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedido.

- Está tão calado, tão sério... Já se arrependeu? – brinquei, ele segurou firme minha mão a levando aos lábios.

- Isso jamais irá acontecer senhora Cullen. – sorri ao ouvi-lo me chamar daquela forma, reconheci o caminho, estávamos indo em direção ao aeroporto de Forks.

- Para onde está me levando?

- Para o paraíso minha amada esposa, para o paraíso. – brincou piscando pra mim, ele contou que Félix nos presenteou com uma viagem ida e volta para onde quiséssemos e que passaríamos quatro dias em Aruba, durante o vôo me contou sobre a viagem que teria que fazer e perdi a conta de quantas vezes se desculpou. Edward estava certo, foi como se estivéssemos no paraíso, foram quatro dias inesquecíveis e infelizmente estávamos de volta ao mundo real.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? – evitamos falar da tal viagem enquanto estávamos fora, mas não havia mais como fugir do assunto.

- Não sei precisar Bella, tenho que ir a Vancouver para o fechamento de um contrato e de lá irei para Itália...

- Itália? Vai fazer o que lá?

-Um cliente em potencial, Aro quer aproveitar e me mostrar seu complexo empresarial, são somente negócios Bella, provavelmente ficarei fora por duas semanas aproximadamente.

- Tudo bem, promete me ligar todos os dias? – ele sorriu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Claro que sim, vai ser tão difícil pra mim quanto pra você Bella, acredite. – assenti o beijando.

- Sei disso, é que não sei se agüento ficar aqui nesse apartamento sozinha.

-Andei pensando nisso, prefere ficar em Forks? – estávamos no closet, eu o ajudava a fazer as malas.

- Tem o curso, e ainda por cima tenho consulta semana que vem, prefiro ficar aqui mesmo, não quero ficar pegando estrada.

- Minha irmã pode ficar aqui com você.

-Não quero atrapalhar a vida da sua irmã, Alice se dedicou tanto ao casamento, vamos dar uma folga a ela está bem.

- Me sentiria mais seguro Bella, não sabe o quanto está me custando deixá-la aqui sozinha. – Edward andava pensativo, tenso e um tanto nervoso.

- O que você tem Edward? Desde que chegamos que anda estranho. – eu segurava sua mão, o puxando para sentar-se comigo na cama. – Me diz o que anda te preocupando?

- Não tenho nada Bella, são só algumas complicações com alguns contratos e ainda por cima essa bendita viagem. – dizia sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Está me escondendo alguma coisa. – insisti. – Tem algo te preocupando, anda tenso e pensativo. – ele sorriu me puxando pra si.

-Me conhece mesmo senhora Cullen. – disse roçando o nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço. - Só estou um pouco incomodado, não gosto quando as coisas saem do meu controle... – falou enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no meu rosto. - Não preocupe sua cabecinha com isso, está bem? – Edward afundou o rosto em meus cabelos, puxando o ar com força. – Que pena que não vou estar aqui para a próxima consulta. – era óbvio que estava tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Não tem problema seu bobo, é só uma consulta de rotina, não tem nada demais, na próxima você vai. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios, beijo o qual ele tratou de aprofundar.

Estava tudo preparado, seu vôo sairia cedo e na noite anterior nos amamos de forma intensa e avassaladora, a sensação que tive é de que Edward queria memorizar cada pedacinho do meu corpo, me olhava com um ar completamente apaixonado e aquilo me deu segurança e força.

- Vá e não se preocupe está bem? Volta logo pra mim meu amor. – falei pendurada em seu pescoço, era tão difícil deixá-lo partir.

- Vou voltar, quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra você? Alice, Rose e Esme fizeram uma lista. – brincou.

- Só quero que volte o mais rápido possível e se mantenha longe daquela tal Jane, não gostei nada do modo como te olhava no casamento. – Edward revirou os olhos me apertando contra si.

- Você é mesmo impossível, senhora Cullen. – disse me beijando em seguida.

"_Última chamada para o vôo 357 com destino a Vancouver_."- ouvimos pelo alto-falante.

- Tenho que ir. – ele tinha a testa colada a minha.

- Me liga sempre, mesmo que tenha que me acordar, não importa.

- Vou ligar, te amo.

- Te amo mais. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Impossível! – retrucou do mesmo modo, se despediu rapidamente de Jazz e Alice que nos acompanharam, foi muito difícil vê-lo partir.

- Hey, não fique assim. – dizia Alice me abraçando. – Logo ele estará de volta, são somente duas semanas Bella.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- Eu entendo, mas sabe o que faria bem a você? – disse Jazz jogando o braço sobre um ombro e o outro enlaçou a cintura de Alice.

- O que? – perguntei secando as lágrimas.

- Preencha seu tempo, ocupe sua mente, o que acha de vir trabalhar na Masen?

- Você também Jazz? – ele riu abertamente.

- Vai fazer bem a você, não vai ficar sozinha e Edward vai adorar saber que está trabalhando conosco.

- Prometo que vou pensar no assunto. – Jazz e Alice foram para a empresa e eu voltei pra casa, peguei minhas coisas e fui para o meu curso. O fato de estar casada com o jovem empresário e publicitário teve uma grande repercussão, as pessoas me olhavam de um jeito estranho, algumas era excessivamente gentis, tanto que soava falso. Em compensação outras deixavam claro seu desagrado, pela escolha dele.

Três dias se passaram e a saudade que sentia era enlouquecedora, Edward me ligava todos os dias, me enchendo de perguntas, onde fui, com quem, o que fiz... Cobrou a promessa que fiz de trabalhar na Masen depois do casamento, por isso acabei cedendo e aceitei o emprego para delírio de Alice.

Meu horário era diferenciado, pela manhã freqüentava as aulas no conservatório indo direto para a Masen, onde Alice montou uma sala pra mim ao lado da sua, com algumas fotos de Edward e nossa.

Espalhei várias fotos de nós dois pela casa, assim como fotos do nosso casamento, uma semana já havia se passado, durante o dia com o curso e o trabalho eu não sentia tanto, mas em casa, à noite a falta que sentia dele chegava a causar dor física. Só conseguia pegar no sono depois de ouvir sua voz ao telefone, dormia agarrada ao seu travesseiro, vestir suas camisas era uma forma de senti-lo.

As mensagens voltaram a incomodar, desta vez não se tratava de ameaças e sim insinuações e provocações.

**De restrito:**

**Para Bella: **"Curtindo seu casamento? Onde anda seu maridinho? Provavelmente curtindo com alguma mulher mais interessante que você."

"Lua de mel interessante a sua."

"Está tendo o que merece vagabunda!"

Tentava ignorá-las, ainda não tive coragem de comentar com ninguém e me perguntava quem poderia estar fazendo aquilo? Com certeza queria me atormentar, me enlouquecer.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? Parece tensa." – Edward perguntou preocupado, soltei um longo suspiro, não queria perturbá-lo com aquilo.

-Sinto sua falta. – disse somente.

"Também sinto sua falta, mas algo me diz que não é só isso, o que você tem?" – insistiu.

- Não tenho nada Edward, só estou um pouco cansada. – minha voz saiu um tanto irritadiça, ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Você deve estar cansada, acho melhor nos falarmos depois." – o havia magoado, sua voz estava sentida.

-Desculpe Edward, não quis ser rude, é que minha cabeça está explodindo e...

"Tudo bem amor, tome um comprimido e vá dormir..." – com certeza estava sentido. – "Nos falamos amanhã, está bem?" – me soquei mentalmente por ter sido rude com ele, que culpa Edward tinha?

Alice e eu estávamos em minha sala analisando o produto da próxima campanha, tentávamos entender a proposta do cliente, quando meu telefone tocou acusando uma mensagem, automaticamente fiquei tensa.

- O que foi Bella? Não vai atender? – perguntou estranhando minha atitude.

- É só uma mensagem. – falei olhando para o celular como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não vai ler? Pode ser importante...

- Não é! – a cortei, Alice tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? Parece com medo de ver o que tem ai. – disse apontando para o celular.

- Na realidade tenho pavor. – confessei, Alice me olhou confusa, contei a ela sobre o telefonema que recebi daquela vez e as mensagens.

- Que horror Bella, contou a Edward?

- Não, ele está longe e não quero preocupá-lo com isso, pensei que depois do casamento cessariam, mas voltaram com força total.

- Abra a mensagem, vamos ver o que essa infeliz está dizendo, porque ta na cara que ai tem dedo de mulher. – fiz o que havia me pedido e abri a mensagem.

**De restrito:**

**Para Bella: **"Ele te prometeu ser fiel... Mas não consegue, espero que aprecie meu presentinho." - Havia uma foto na qual Lauren e Edward se beijavam na garagem da mansão, porque ele a beijou? Havíamos acabado de nos casar.

- Bella o que foi? O que tem ai? Você ta branca mulher. – disparou Alice, estendi o celular pra ela.

- Oh meu Deus! Pode ser uma montagem...

- Não é! – afirmei sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. – É a garagem da sua casa, foi no dia do nosso casamento.

- Como pode saber?

- Porque é óbvio Alice, olha a roupa, é a que usava quando saímos da festa.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou preocupada. – Vai falar com ele?

- Não! É isso que esse maldito quer... Causar intriga, nos separar, é isso que pretendem.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Porque seu irmão fez isso Alice? No dia do nosso casamento...

- Deve haver alguma explicação plausível Bella, Edward jamais faria isso, ele te ama, é louco por você. – disse em defesa do irmão.

- O que não impediu que enfiasse a língua na boca dela. – retruquei irritada.

-Logo Edward volta e com certeza vai esclarecer tudo isso...

- Promete que não dirá uma só palavra sobre isso. – exigi. – Não comente nem com Jazz, não diga nada sobre as mensagens e muito menos sobre essa foto.

- Mas, Bella...

- Só me de sua palavra de que ninguém vai saber. – insisti.

- Tudo bem, Bella.

- Ótimo! Agora vamos trabalhar. – ela assentiu meio contrariada.

A consulta foi rápida, doutor Seth receitou algumas vitaminas e pediu para que evitasse stress desnecessário. Encontrei com Jacob pelos corredores da criação, ainda estava um tanto seco comigo, mas soube por Jess que estava firme com a tal Leah que o acompanhou no casamento.

Infelizmente não era mais possível almoçar com ela e Angie como fazíamos, as pessoas me olhavam de um modo estranho, por isso passei a ir almoçar no Dom, o restaurante que Edward costumava freqüentar. Sempre que nossos horários batiam as levava comigo e Victória nos acompanhou algumas vezes, ela era completamente o oposto de Gianna, muito profissional e o mais importante... Era louca pelo namorado Laurent, apesar de achar meu marido um gato, com todo respeito segundo ela. Victória nos apresentou Laurent em nosso casamento, um moreno muito bonito com longos dreads.

Às vezes Alice e Rose nos acompanhavam, falávamos sobre tudo, Victória me contou que a Masen concorria a um prêmio importante do meio e que havia muitos eventos agendados. Alice havia comentado também, assim como Jess. Duas semanas havia se passado e Edward estava voltando, ele continuou me ligando todas as noites, mas nossas conversas eram rápidas, o clima estava estranho entre nós.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o fato dele ter beijado Lauren no dia do nosso casamento! Tentava entender o que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas simplesmente não entendia. Quem estaria enviando aquelas mensagens? Quem tirou aquela foto esteve no casamento, como conseguiram o meu telefone?

- Swan? Swan? – ouvi me chamarem me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Desculpe professor. – pedi sem graça.

- O que há com você Swan?

- É Cullen, senhor, meu sobrenome é Cullen. – o corrigi.

- Que seja... – disse dando a mínima. - Sempre foi uma aluna dedicada, anda desatenta, sempre perdida em pensamentos? – dizia o senhor Molina, chamando minha atenção.

- Sinto muito senhor Molina, mas tenho que ir. – falei me levantando.

- Se continuar desatenta assim seu curso não servirá de nada, está desperdiçando dinheiro e o meu tempo. – seu tom foi repreensivo.

- Por isso não senhor, está livre para ocupar seu tempo com alguém mais dedicado. – recolhi minhas coisas saindo de lá indo direto para a sala de Brady.

- Algum problema Bella?

- Sim, não estou mais conseguindo conciliar o curso e meu emprego, infelizmente terei que trancar a minha matricula.

- Vai desistir da música?

- Não estou desistindo, só deixando em segundo plano, as aulas vão ter início e não terá como conciliar tudo, estou grávida e meus filhos são minha prioridade no momento.

- Entendo! É uma pena, você é muito talentosa Bella.

- A música sempre foi um robby pra mim e não vou desistir dela, só tenho coisas mais importantes que requer minha atenção no momento.

- Lamento muito.

- Não lamente, aprendi muito com você e obrigada por tudo. – agradeci de coração.

- Se prefere assim, saiba que sempre terá uma vaga aqui para um talento nato como você.

- Vou me lembrar. – disse me despedindo dele, me dedicaria a minha carreira aos meus filhos e ao meu casamento. Sai de lá e fui direto para a Masen, Edward chegaria por volta das dezoito horas.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV ALICE**

Bella andava distante, desatenta, desde que recebeu aquela maldita foto. O que deu na cabeça de Edward para beijar Lauren no dia do seu casamento? E o pior foi que Bella se fechou em copas, fingia que estava tudo bem, mas sabia perfeitamente que aquilo estava consumindo minha amiga. Era óbvio que alguém estava tentando minar o casamento deles, separá-los de alguma forma, mas as primeiras mensagens foram de ameaças, segundo Bella.

- Pode me dizer o porquê está tão pensativa? - senti os braços de Jazz me envolver, ele depositou um beijo em meus lábios e outro em meu pescoço, como costumava fazer.

- Acho que vamos ter complicações. – meu lindo franziu o cenho unindo as sobrancelhas.

- Que tipo de complicações Alie?

- Não posso dizer Jazz, dei minha palavra que não diria nada. Vamos aguardar, Ed chega hoje e quem sabe ela consiga esquecer tudo isso.

- Está me deixando confuso e confesso que curioso também.

- É a Bella! Ela está me preocupando.

- Porque diz isso? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ainda não, mas vai acontecer, posso sentir em meus ossos, Jazz.

-Pode se abrir comigo amor, sabe que guardarei comigo. – insistiu, estávamos na sala do meu irmão, a qual Jazz estava ocupando.

- Bella vem recebendo mensagens, as duas primeiras foram bem ameaçadoras, mas agora são insinuações, intrigas e...

- E?

- Enviaram uma foto onde Edward e Lauren estão se beijando. – seus olhos saltaram.

- Pode ser antiga e...

-Não Jazz, é nítido que estavam na garagem de casa, foi no dia do casamento, provavelmente quando Ed foi levar as malas pro carro.

- Mas porque seu irmão beijaria Lauren? Justo no dia do casamento? Isso não faz sentido Alice.

- Eu também acho... – concordei. – Tenho certeza de que alguém está tentando separar os dois, só resta saber quem, porque a lista é longa. – meu lindo acariciou meu rosto depositando outro beijo em meus lábios.

-Edward também recebeu mensagens ameaçadoras, a primeira foi no aniversário dele. – comentou.

- Porque ele não disse nada?

- Não quer preocupar Bella, as mensagens haviam cessado, mas pelo visto voltaram.

- Acha que eles correm perigo? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não creio Alice, você está certa, devem estar tentando minar a relação dos dois. Talvez Tanya, ou até mesmo Lauren, quem sabe?

- É... Quem sabe.

**POV EDWARD**

Finalmente estava voltando pra casa, sentia tanta falta dela, Bella andava estranha ao telefone, havia acontecido algo, disso não tinha dúvida. Confesso que fiquei sentido com o modo como falou comigo, mas isso não importa, estava voltando pra casa, para minha esposa.

Assim que atravessei o portão de desembarque a vi na ponta dos pés tentando me encontrar em meio às pessoas ali. Ao vê-la ali, toda a magoa desapareceu, eu só queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, prendê-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltar.

- Edward? – chamou vindo em minha direção, se jogando em meus braços. – Deus! Como senti sua falta. – dizia agarrada a mim como um coala.

- Também senti a sua meu amor, pensei que fosse enlouquecer. – disse acariciando seu rosto havia algo em seu olhar, estavam tristes apesar do sorriso em seus lábios. A viagem do aeroporto até em casa foi em completo silêncio, Bella estava calada, com o olhar perdido.

- Soube que tem uma sala só pra você na Masen. – falei tentando puxar conversa.

- Sua irmã é exagerada, não precisava de tudo aquilo. – resmungou bufando. – Agora tenho que agüentar Jess me chamando de chefinha, pode?

- E o curso, está conseguindo conciliar? – Bella mordeu os lábios e se remexeu no banco.

- Tranquei o curso. – sua voz saiu muito baixa, tanto que não tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo.

- Trancou, por quê?

- Não estava conseguindo me concentrar nas aulas, os professores me chamaram a atenção várias vezes e...

- Por isso desistiu?

- Não... Sim... Eu não sei, não consigo me concentrar nas aulas, então achei melhor me dedicar ao meu trabalho, aos meus estudos, além do mais depois que os bebes nascerem não terei muito tempo disponível, concorda?

- Bella o que há com você? – falei enquanto parava o volvo na minha vaga da garagem.

- Nada, só achei melhor me dedicar a uma coisa de cada vez, só isso. – falou meio atravessado.

- Não precisa falar assim, posso saber o que foi que eu te fiz? Ultimamente anda me tratando assim, por quê?

- Desculpe. – pediu destravando o cinto, um bico se formou em seus lábios, um bico de choro.

- Amor me diz o que você tem? – insisti fazendo o mesmo.

- Não tenho nada. – disse saindo do carro.

- Tem sim Bella, olha pra você, está nervosa, irritadiça, fiquei duas semanas fora Bella e olha como está falando comigo. – acabei perdendo o paciência e me exaltando, enquanto retirava as malas do porta mala. – É assim que me recebe?

- Puxe pela sua consciência Edward, tem certeza de que não sabe por que estou assim? – retrucou entre os dentes, seu olhar estava furioso.

- Do que você está falando criatura? – sinceramente não fazia idéia do porque Bella estava daquele jeito.

- Do que estou falando? Vou lhe mostrar do que estou falando. – disse abrindo a porta do apartamento, subiu correndo a escada de dois em dois degraus, voltando com um papel nas mãos o atirando na minha cara. – Disso aqui Edward! – peguei o papel do chão, era uma foto imprimida

- O que é isso? – a pergunta era retórica, mas Bella respondeu.

- Isso é você beijando sua ex- namorada na garagem da casa dos seus pais no dia do nosso casamento Edward. – explodiu furiosa. – No mesmo dia em que me prometeu ser fiel e me respeitar... COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

-Como conseguiu isso? – de onde surgiu aquela foto?

- Alguém que não tem o que fazer decidiu atormentar a minha vida, mandando mensagens pra mim, fazendo insinuações, daí resolveu me mandar isso ai. – Bella disparou a falar, andava de um lado para outro sem me dar chance de abrir a boca. – Eu passei todos esses dias me perguntando por quê? Porque você fez isso? Tentei esquecer, fingir que nada aconteceu, mas eu não sou hipócrita Edward, não consigo deixar pra lá...

- Bella me escuta. – pedi tentando me aproximar dela que estava visivelmente alterada. – Eu não a beijei, Lauren me beijou e me afastei instantaneamente...

- Conta outra Edward. – revirei os olhos esfregando as mãos no rosto, como a faria entender?

- Eu estava guardando as malas no carro, ela apareceu dizendo que me desejava sorte, lamentou por nosso namoro não ter dado certo. Me desculpei com ela, afinal Lauren não teve culpa do que aconteceu tanto quanto a gente. – Bella revirou os olhos bufando novamente. – Lauren disse que compreendia e que entendia, mas que ainda me amava e me beijou.

- Coitadinho, tão indefeso, nem pra se defender. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Eu me afastei Isabella! Disse que sentia muito, mas que amo minha esposa e que sou fiel a ela. – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Droga Bella! Eu queria te contar, mas como eu diria uma coisa dessas? Estávamos saindo em lua de mel.

- Aquela desgraçada fez de propósito! Conseguiu ser mais baixa que Tanya. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Esqueça Lauren, esqueça Tanya... – pedi dando dois passos em sua direção. – Poxa Bella, viajei doze horas ansioso pra chegar em casa e ficar com você... Não quero discutir, não quero brigar com você meu amor...

- Também não. – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- O meu único erro foi não ter te contado, me perdoa. – seu queixo tremeu, ela correu se jogando em meus braços afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- Desculpe... – sua voz saiu abafada. Sou uma idiota, insegura e...

- Shhh... Você não é nada disso. É minha esposa, linda e ciumenta. – ela ergueu a cabeça me presenteando com um lindo sorriso.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – não disse nada, tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, em um impulso Bella enlaçou meu quadril e subi com ela agarrada a mim. Entre beijos insanos nos despimos deixando nossas roupas pelo caminho e nos amamos com um desejo enlouquecedor... Quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, nossos corpos pareciam se fundir em alguns momentos.

Precisava matar minha fome dela e Bella se mostrou faminta, insaciável. Não sei quanto tempo passamos ali, nos amando. Caiamos suados sobre o colchão, mas logo o desejo voltava com força total e voltávamos a ser um só.

- Nunca mais fico tanto tempo sem você. – estava ofegante e a puxei pra junto de mim.

- Se aparecer outra viagem dessas, vou com você. – ela tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o meu peito. – Conseguiu resolver tudo?

- Sim, fechei o contrato com o cliente de Vancouver, conheci as empresas de Aro e sua família e... – hesitei e Bella se ergueu para me olhar nos olhos.

- E? – incentivou.

- Fui a Milão.

- Fazer o que?

- Falar com Tanya. – Bella se levantou em um átimo, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- Foi a Itália ver Tanya?

- Claro que não Bella, aproveitei que estava lá e levei os papéis para que assinasse, já que se recusava a vir até a empresa.

- Se Lauren te agarrou imagino o que Tanya deve ter feito então. – disse tentando sair da cama.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntei a contendo. – Pode voltar aqui senhora Cullen, meu assunto com você ainda não está terminado. – falei a puxando para o meu colo, a prendendo ali.

- Não acredito que foi ver aquela vadia. – grunhiu furiosa.

- Hey, não fui vê-la, fui resolver um assunto pendente, Tanya se recusava a assinar a papelada de sua demissão e Jazz disse que isso poderia me trazer problemas futuramente, por isso, marquei com Eleazar e Carmem, eles forçaram Tanya a assinar tudo.

- Sei. – soltou desconfiada. – E o que resolveu sobre a agência?

- Tanya se nega a vender, disse que ninguém pode obrigá-la e também se negou a comprar minha parte.

- E o que isso quer dizer exatamente?

- Que mais dia menos dia ela pode aparecer por lá... – ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

- Jamais vou me livrar daquela ruiva dos infernos. – resmungou olhando para o teto.

- Vou colocar alguém me representando na agência e vou pedir o espaço...

- Não precisa... Só me prometa que nunca mais vai tocar nela. – pediu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Olhe dentro dos meus olhos e prometa em nome do nosso amor que jamais vai tocar naquela mulher novamente.

- Eu prometo meu amor. – não sei o que ela viu em meu olhar, mas pareceu gostar muito, pois me beijou de forma avassaladora.

**POV BELLA**

Achei melhor fazer o que Edward pediu, esquecer que Tanya e Lauren existem e foi a melhor coisa que fiz. Nossa vida estava entrando nos eixos, Edward fazia questão de irmos juntos para a empresa todos os dias.

Contei a Alice sobre a discussão que tivemos e o que Edward contou, não havia motivos para não acreditar nele e desde a volta de Edward que não recebi mais nenhuma mensagem. Meu marido me fez explicar umas dez vezes o exame que doutor Seth havia feito para diagnosticar se o bebê pode apresentar algum problema, como síndrome de Down.

Entramos em setembro e as aulas tiveram início, como fazia com o curso de música, saia direto da universidade para a Masen. Mesmo que eu não tenha pedido nada, Edward me encheu de presentes, trouxe bolsa, vestidos, sapatos, casacos, tudo muito fino e muito caro.

- O que vai querer de presente de aniversário? – era a terceira vez que Edward me perguntava aquilo.

- Já disse e repito, tenho você e isso me basta, não preciso de mais nada. – ele revirou os olhos enquanto enxugava os pratos, que eu lavava, havíamos acabado de jantar.

- Me diz uma coisa que você quer muito. – insistiu.

- Hmm... Uma coisa que eu queira muito, muito mesmo? – ele assentiu esperançoso, o chamei com o indicador, Edward se inclinou pra que eu falasse em seu ouvido.

- Você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu já sou seu, deve ter alguma coisa que você deseja Bella, me diz... Por favor, me deixa mimar você. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços.

-Não precisa ficar gastando dinheiro comigo Edward...

- Um carro novo, o que acha?

-Já tenho carro. – retruquei.

-Tecnicamente aquele carro é meu. – minha boca ficou literalmente aberta.

- Você mesmo disse que eu podia ficar com ele.

-Desisto! Você é teimosa demais.

No dia do meu aniversário fui surpreendida com um imenso ramalhete de flores, meu marido lindo levou café na cama pra mim e me mimou muito. Recebi cumprimentos de muita gente na Masen e a noite, Edward insistiu em jantarmos fora com a família, claro que Charlotte também foi. Meu marido me presenteou com um lindo bracelete de diamantes.

No dia dezesseis seria minha consulta com doutor Seth, Edward insistia em me acompanhar, mas Vick disse que ele tinha uma reunião importante.

- Que horas é a consulta Bella? – perguntou enquanto dava o nó em sua gravata.

- Edward, não precisa ir, é uma consulta de rotina, além do mais Vick disse que...

- Quem? – perguntou com um olhar divertido.

- Victória disse que tem uma reunião importante. – ele riu com gosto.

- Agora é Vick?

- Para com isso, estou falando sério. – às vezes ele era impossível.

- Não há nada mais importante do que você e meus filhos, já pedi para remarcar a reunião, não se preocupe.

- Será as dez, te encontro no consultório dele, está bem?

-Nos vemos lá então.

Fui para minha aula e dez horas em ponto eu estava no consultório do doutor Seth, mas Edward ainda não havia chegado, esperamos por dez minutos e nada dele. Fui com a enfermeira me preparar para o ultrason, doutor Seth havia acabado de passar aquele gel gelado quando meu marido entrou esbaforido.

- Desculpe, vim o mais rápido que pude. – disse ofegante.

- Chegou a tempo Edward, vamos ver como estão esses garotões aqui. – brincou doutor Seth.

- Acha que serão dois meninos? – Edward perguntou atento na tela, eu particularmente não via nada além de borrões.

- Ora vejam!- soltou o médico me deixando tensa.

- O que foi? Tem algo errado? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não, você tem sorte Bella, terá um lindo casal, é uma menina e um menino. – mal pude crer no que ele dizia.

- Jura?

- Está aqui veja. – dizia apontando para a tela. – Esse grãozinho aqui fará um belo estrago quando crescer, e aqui está sua garotinha. Olhei para Edward que tinha os olhos fixos na tela, seu rosto molhado.

- Uma menina e um menino, de uma só vez. – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Esse sim é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Edward sorriu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer. Fiquei imaginando a cara de Esme e Carlisle ao receber a notícia. - Edward você tem uma reunião importante, não pode ficar remarcando. – estávamos em frente o consultório do doutor Seth, ele insistia em ir comemorar.

- Mas Bella...

- Deixa de ser teimoso, comemoramos mais tarde, em casa, vou até Forks, quero dar a notícia para Esme e Carlisle, aproveito e almoço por lá.

-Eu também queria ir. – ele parecia um menino mimado.

- Você tem compromisso, seus pais vão entender. – ele bufou contrariado.

- Tudo bem, no sábado vamos todos ao clube comemorar. – assenti depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Com certeza, agora vá antes que se atrase para a reunião, te vejo mais tarde.

- Vê se não demora por lá e cuidado na estrada. – dizia sem me soltar.

- Vou tomar, agora preciso que me solte. – sorri ao ouvi-lo bufar novamente.

- Ta bom, droga!

Não preciso dizer que Esme amou a notícia, Carlisle então ficou radiante, almoçamos juntos, avisei a eles que Edward queria comemorar sábado no clube. Já passava das duas da tarde, achei melhor me apressar senão ficaria tarde.

Estava feliz, muito feliz, levei minha mão ao ventre enquanto guiava de volta para Seattle, ao entrar na rodovia notei que o mesmo carro me seguia desde que sai de Forks. Acelerei um pouco mais e o carro fez o mesmo, apertei o pé e me assustei quando o carro veio com tudo batendo na traseira do volvo.

- O que é isso? – me perguntei tentando manter o controle do carro.

O carro prata emparelhou comigo, mal pude crer quando a vi ali. Ela jogou o carro pra cima do meu tentando me tirar da estrada, fiquei apavorada peguei o celular apertando a discagem rápida, quem atendeu foi Alice.

"Bella?"

- Alice? Preciso de ajuda! – o viva voz estava ativado.

"O que ta acontecendo Bella, que barulho é esse?"

- Ela ta tentando me tirar da estrada Alice, ela quer me matar, o que eu faço?

"Onde você está Bella? Ela quem?"

- Na 101, indo pra Seattle... - a desgraçada jogou o carro com mais força me tirando da estrada o carro entrou floresta adentro entrando em uma árvore, o air bag ativou e senti uma dor aguda na cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

**POV ALICE**

Estava em minha sala separando o material para a próxima campanha, mamãe ligou avisando que Bella já havia saído de lá, estava vindo para a empresa. Mal pude crer quando Edward contou eufórico que minha cunhada linda esperava um menino e uma menina. Meu celular não parava de berrar na bolsa, me levantei contrariada para atendê-lo, olhei no visor e...

- Bella?

"Alice? Preciso de ajuda!" – sua voz estava desesperada o que me assustou e muito. Havia uns sons estranhos, parecia lataria sendo arranhada.

- O que ta acontecendo Bella, que barulho é esse?

"Ela ta tentando me tirar da estrada Alice, ela quer me matar, o que eu faço?"- como assim matar?

- Onde você está Bella? – perguntei angustiada.

"Na 101, indo pra Seattle... - o som de lataria arranhando voltou, seguido de pneus cantando e um estrondo como se algo se chocasse.

- Bella? BELLA? – gritei, mas o telefone ficou mudo para meu desespero, sai correndo da minha sala com Jéssica no meu encalço.

- Senhorita Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Espero sinceramente que não Jess. – respondi entrando no elevador, ao sair encontrei Jazz e Emm saindo da sala de Edward, os três riam de algo.

- Alice? Alice o que houve? Você esta branca? – Jazz perguntou correndo pra junto de mim, meu irmão e Emm me olhavam assustados.

- Edward... Oh Edward...

- O que foi Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ela acaba de me ligar, estava na 101 vindo pra cá... Havia outro carro, ouvi o som de lataria arranhando... Ela estava apavorada...

-Do que você está falando?

- Alguém estava tentando tirá-la da estrada... Ouvi o som da freada, o choque de carros e um estrondo... O telefone ficou mudo.

- Alice? Do que está falando? – insistiu Jazz, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Bella... - meu irmão ficou estático, a cor desapareceu de seu rosto, ele tinha a mão apoiada na mesa.

- Como assim Alice? – perguntou Emm desta vez. – Chame Rosalie, por favor, Victória. – ela rapidamente o fez.

- Não pode ser... Não com ela... – a voz de Edward não passava de um sussurro.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu não cabia em mim, tamanha era minha felicidade, um menino e uma menina, de uma só vez. Meu coração batia rápido e descompassado, senti as lágrimas saírem grossas, naquele momento me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Minha vontade era de gritar tamanha minha felicidade, queira sair de lá e ir direto para uma loja especializada e comprar tudo, mas minha esposa me impediu.

Bella lembrou que eu ainda tinha a bendita reunião com um cliente, ela foi para Forks contar a novidade para meus pais, depois voltaria para a empresa. Quando contei a minha irmã e a Rosalie, que elas seriam tias de uma menina e um menino as malucas surtaram, Jazz e Emm ficaram super felizes e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

O cliente havia acabado de sair, eu acompanhava Jazz e Emm até a porta, Victoria digitava algo em seu computador, sorri ao lembrar o modo como Bella a chamou, Vick. Minha irmã contou que a relação entre as duas havia evoluído muito, ainda mais quando Victória afirmou ser completamente apaixonada pelo namorado, Bella era mesmo impossível

Emm contava uma de suas piadas quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma Alice branca saiu, meu cunhado correu pra junto dela perguntando o que havia acontecido, senti um gelo na espinha.

- Edward... Oh Edward...

- O que foi Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – logo pensei no meu pai, em Esme, será que havia acontecido algo?

- Ela acaba de me ligar, estava na 101 vindo pra cá... – minha irmã falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas. - Havia outro carro, ouvi o som de lataria arranhando... Ela estava apavorada...

-Do que você está falando? –perguntei sentindo meu coração apertado.

- Alguém estava tentando tirá-la da estrada... Ouvi o som da freada, o choque de carros e um estrondo... O telefone ficou mudo.

- Alice? Do que está falando? – insistiu meu cunhado, um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, minhas pernas fraquejaram e me apoiei na mesa.

- Bella...

Quando ela disse o nome, o ar faltou, fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Bella sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, dizendo que aquele era o maior presente de sua vida... – ouvi Emm dizer algo, mas sinceramente não sei o que, ouvi o nome de Rose.

- Não pode ser... Não com ela... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, Emm me amparou e me ajudou voltar pra sala, ainda estava atônito, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não de novo. Alice contava o que havia acontecido, meu cunhado ligou para o 911, me levantei pegando minha carteira e a chave do carro. Precisava fazer algo, precisava sair dali.

- Edward aonde vai? – perguntou meu cunhado.

- Vou ver o que aconteceu com a minha mulher. – não precisei me virar para saber que os quatro estavam atrás de mim. Alice e Jazz vieram comigo, Emm e Rose estavam logo atrás. À medida que me aproximava do local que Bella havia dito a Alice, meu coração batia forte, estava apavorado com o que encontraria ali. Pelo jeito a viatura e a ambulância haviam acabado de chegar, parei o carro e desci indo na direção deles, um dos policiais tentou me impedir de me aproximar.

- Me solta!É a minha esposa quem está ali. – o homem me soltou no mesmo instante, o carro havia entrado um pouco na floresta arrastando tudo pela frente, estava afundado em uma árvore. Havia escoriações por toda a lateral e a traseira também havia sido atingida. Bella estava desacordada, tinha um corte na testa, os paramédicos a retiraram com muito cuidado do carro.

- Ela está grávida. – avisou Alice ao meu lado, como se eles não tivessem notado.

- Como ela está? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

- Aparentemente bem, só um leve corte na testa, o air bag a protegeu, mas o impacto dele é muito forte, sua esposa pode ter batido a cabeça. Fui com ela na ambulância e Jazz levou meu carro, meu pai já tinha tudo preparado pra recebê-la e ligou no mesmo instante para o doutor Seth que estava a caminho.

- Como ela está pai? – nossa família já estava toda lá.

- Seth disse que Bella teve um pequeno sangramento, provavelmente pelo susto... – aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não de novo. – Fique tranqüilo filho, já foi contido e os bebês estão bem, assim como sua esposa. – soltei um longo suspiro aliviado.

- Posso vê-la?

- Bella passou por um susto e tanto filho, tente manter-se o mais calmo possível, ela parece não entender o que houve, está um tanto perdida. – assenti indo em direção ao quarto onde estava, abri a porta lentamente, olhei em direção a cama e Bella estava recostada com os olhos fechados, fechei a porta com cuidado me sentando ao seu lado, ela pareceu sentir minha presença.

- Edward? – disse abrindo os olhos e um lindo sorriso.

- Estou aqui amor, como se sente?

- Bem, tive tanto medo Edward, pensei que... – Bella ficou agitada, se remexendo.

- Shhh... Não pense nisso agora meu amor, fique tranqüila Bella, estou aqui com você meu amor e não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você ou com nossos filhos. – falei me aconchegando ao seu lado na cama, ela me deu espaço apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Doutor Seth disse que está tudo bem com eles, apesar do pequeno sangramento. – contava infiltrando a mão por entre os botões da minha camisa, a deslizando pelo meu peito.

- Nossa família está toda ai fora, loucos pra ver você. – ainda estava assustado, se a perdesse enlouqueceria.

- Eu os amo muito, mas nesse momento prefiro ficar aqui assim... – disse afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Só eu e você, mais ninguém. – estava um pouco sonolenta, não demorou e Bella adormeceu em meus braços. Sai de mancinho depositando um beijo em sua testa, ela não me largava e foi um custo soltá-la de mim sem acordá-la.

- Mãe pode ficar com ela? – pedi assim que sai do quarto.

- Claro filho, como ela está?

- Está bem, na medida do possível... – ela assentiu entrando no quarto. – Vou a delegacia prestar queixa, vêm comigo Jazz?

- Vou com vocês. – disse Emm com Rose ao seu lado.

- Acho melhor vocês dois voltarem para a empresa, não podemos abandonar tudo por lá. – ele assentiu concordando.

- Bella sofreu um atentado Edward, alguém tentou matá-la. – afirmou Alice que tinha o rosto inchado.

- Ainda não sabemos Alie, não pode afirmar algo assim. – disse Jazz.

- Sei perfeitamente do que estou falando Jazz, Bella me mostrou as mensagens que vinha recebendo, as duas primeiras foram bem ameaçadoras.

- Não podemos chegar lá acusando alguém, precisamos de provas. – insistiu meu cunhado.

- Memorizei a última chamada Jazz, minha conversa com Bella foi gravada. – Alice nos acompanhou a delegacia.

- Pela minha experiência senhor Cullen, sua esposa foi jogada pra fora da estrada, o senhor esteve no local, viu como o carro se encontrava. – dizia o delegado de policia Charlie Swanson. Alice mostrou a ele a ligação onde Bella dizia claramente que ela está tentando tirá-la da estrada.

- Não entendo... Quem poderia ser capaz de algo assim?

- Quer uma lista? – Alice disse irônica, estava com raiva muita raiva.

- O que está insinuando Alice? – não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Edward, Bella vinha sendo ameaçada há um bom tempo... Chegou a ver as mensagens?

- Não, Bella disse que as apagou.

- Pois eu vi, todas elas. Eram ofensivas, insinuavam coisas que deixavam Bella atormentada.

- Eu sei, ela me contou, mas daí a tentar matá-la, está suspeitando de quem exatamente Alice? – claro que eu fazia idéia.

- Tanya...

- Impossível, ela ainda está em Milão.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Porque estive com ela, Eleazar e Carmem. – me apressei a dizer. – Fui levar os documentos pra que assinasse.

- Resolveu o negócio da agência?

- Não, Tanya ainda é minha sócia e disse que irá voltar, mas não agora, por isso nomeei Demetri como meu representante na agência.

-Lauren também a odeia...

- Alice pelo amor de Deus! Lauren jamais seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, jamais faria algo contra qualquer pessoa.

-Não confiaria tanto meu irmão, Tanya é passional o suficiente pra isso, quanto a Lauren... Aquela é dissimulada, falsa e mimada o suficiente pra tentar tirar Bella do caminho, reconheça maninho, você sempre teve o dedo podre para mulher... – revirei os olhos impaciente. – Até encontrar Bella e minha amiga te colocar nos eixos.

- Cuidado Alice, não pode sair por ai acusando os outros sem provas. Não creio que nenhuma das duas seria capaz de algo assim. - ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim. – Pode ter sido James, ou até mesmo aquele tal Lian, viram como tratou Bella, tem também o tal Phill, pai de James.

- Edward pode estar certo. – concordou Jazz.

- Escutem o que estou dizendo, uma daquelas duas está metida nisso até os ossos. – insistiu e aquela quando enfiava algo na cabeça, não tinha quem a convencesse do contrário. O delegado mandou o carro para a perícia, Bella teve que ficar alguns dias em observação e doutor Seth a liberou finalmente.

- Pode ir pra casa Bella, mas nada de esforço e repouso absoluto ouviu bem? – dizia doutor Seth enquanto anotava algo em seu prontuário. – Infelizmente pra vocês, terão que dar um tempo na lua de mel...

- O que? – a cara dela foi impagável.

- Nada de sexo...

"_**Maravilha! Mais essa agora."-**_ ralhei mentalmente.

- Por quanto tempo exatamente? – os olhos da minha esposa quase saltaram, quando fiz aquela pergunta.

- Não sei precisar, mas no momento é arriscado o sangramento pode voltar e complicar as coisas. – disse sério.

- Nada de sexo amor. – Bella cruzou os braços diante do peito, como uma garotinha emburrada.

- Geralmente essa reação é do pai. – provocou doutor Seth, Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Minha mãe pediu para Bella ficar em Forks, mas a teimosa preferiu ficar em casa, Charlotte virou sua sombra, nos primeiros dias até que ficou na cama, como o médico havia recomendado, mas Bella era muito, mas muito teimosa.

Primeiro insistiu tanto que acabou voltando ao trabalho, desde que ficasse sentadinha quietinha, Alice e Rose ficavam de olho nela pra mim, depois convenceu doutor Seth a liberá-la para as aulas. Eu a levava e buscava na aula, não deixava Bella andar sozinha em hipótese alguma.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntei assim que entrei em minha sala, Jazz já me aguardava.

- Saiu o resultado da perícia, não foi acidente Edward, o carro foi jogado para fora da estrada, segundo o laudo os carros se chocaram por várias vezes, Bella teve muita sorte em escapar ilesa.

- Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Com que propósito? – não conseguia compreender tamanha atrocidade.

- Isso somente Bella poderá nos dizer.

- Já tentei Jazz, mas Bella parece não se lembrar do que aconteceu, foi à mesma coisa com acidente que matou Erick, sua lembrança é muito vaga e muito confusa. Meu pai diz que é comum em casos como esse.

- Acha que sua irmã pode estar certa?

- Não, Tanya não faria isso, muito menos Lauren. – afirmei convicto. – Tanya está em Milão, estive com ela poucos dias antes de voltar e Lauren nunca fez mal a uma mosca, Alice está surtando.

- Mas tem as mensagens e aquela foto que enviaram a Bella, se lembra?

- Se me lembro? Aquilo quase arruinou meu casamento, não consigo entender quem pode ter feito aquilo?

- Alguém está querendo atingir você Edward e está usando Bella pra isso. – disse pensativo.

- Por quê? Pelo que?

- Ambas tinham motivos.

- Não acho que meu rompimento com Lauren ou com Tanya seja motivo para atentarem contra a vida de Bella, concorda?

- Mesmo assim as duas têm um álibi, Tanya está mesmo em Milão com a família e Lauren estava com Ellen no shopping, é o que diz o relatório. O delegado mandou chamar Lian para depor e está à procura de James.

- Seria bom que o encontrassem e o trancafiassem... Maldito! – falei socando a mesa.

- Não acho que será tão fácil assim, mesmo porque seu pai fugiu da prisão.

- Bella não pode saber disso, em hipótese alguma. – ele assentiu somente.

- Aconselho você a procurar uma equipe de segurança, aqui está... – Jazz me estendeu um cartão. – São homens de confiança, o dono é um ex-agente do FBI.

-Seguranças? Acha mesmo que Bella vai aceitar andar por ai com escolta? Sabe o quanto me custa convencê-la todos os dias a levá-la e buscá-la na aula? Bella não entende, acha que estamos exagerando.

- Vai ter que convencê-la meu amigo, não pode deixá-la andando por ai sozinha, não depois do que aconteceu. Ou se preferir saia da cidade vocês dois, tirem um tempo para vocês...

- Isso sim seria bom.

- Meus pais acabaram de comprar uma casa no lago, é uma bela propriedade, tranqüila e longe de tudo. Está a sua disposição.

- É tentador Jazz, mas não posso viajar agora, esqueceu que a Masen concorre ao prêmio?

- Ainda mais essa!

- Pois é.

Liguei para Billy e marquei uma reunião com ele, o homem havia sido muito bem recomendado, afinal de contas o tio de Jazz é superintendente do FBI. Contei a ele o acontecido, Billy sugeriu uma equipe pequena e discreta, um deles seria o motorista de Bella e dois deles fariam sua escolta, só não sabia como ela receberia a novidade.

-Você não precisa sair toda vez da empresa pra vir me buscar Edward. – reclamou entrando no carro. – Posso perfeitamente pegar um taxi.

- Falando nisso, contratei uma equipe de segurança, terá um motorista a sua disposição.

-O que? Ficou maluco? Pra que tudo isso? Edward foi só um bendito acidente, acontece, por favor, não vai ficar paranóico.

- Bella, seja boazinha e me deixa proteger você está bem? – ela revirou os olhos, resmungando algo inteligível.

- Não vou andar por ai com aqueles brutamontes na minha cola, nem pensar. - teimou

- A equipe é bem discreta e muito bem treinada, vai me deixar mais tranqüilo Bella. – a ouvi estalar a língua, bufando em seguida.

- Tudo bem, se isso vai deixá-lo mais tranqüilo... – sua mão acariciava a barriga já bem evidente. Pode mandar vir o motorista e os homens de preto.

- É para a proteção de vocês. – levei minha mão ao seu ventre , Bella colocou sua mão sobre a minha. – Se algo te acontecer, ou a eles eu morro, Bella.

- Nada vai acontecer, prometo! – disse piscando pra mim, a deixei no andar da criação indo para minha sala. Passaríamos o fim de semana em Forks, já que o delegado Charlie queria falar com Bella, conforme o tempo passava o humor dela ficava cada vez pior.

- Bella? – chamou Alice entrando em nosso quarto na casa dos meus pais. - O chefe de policia quer falar com você. – minha amada esposa bufou revirando os olhos.

- O que ele quer?- perguntou atravessada. - Eu já disse que não me lembro do que aconteceu, estava dirigindo tranquilamente e do nada um carro surgiu ao meu lado e tudo ficou escuro. – meu pai insistia que devido ao susto provavelmente Bella tenha guardado tudo o que houve em seu subconsciente, estava ali, ela só não conseguia acessar.

-Mesmo assim ele quer falar com você. – retrucou Alice, que já estava acostumada ao humor instável dela, assim como seu sarcasmo que atingia níveis altíssimos, descemos os três.

- Senhora Cullen, precisamos conversar. – disse o delegado, a cara que ela fez foi impagável.

- Eu soube! Eu já disse que não me lembro do que aconteceu, mas se o senhor insisti, me acompanhe, por favor. – o homem sorriu meneando a cabeça, Jazz os acompanhou até o escritório do meu pai.

- Ela está com a corda toda hoje. – brincou Rose.

- Ela parece uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. – falei me jogando no sofá ao lado da minha mãe.

- Deixe-a menino, ela anda difícil ultimamente. – disse Charlotte – Grávidas são assim mesmo, instáveis.

- Eu que o diga. – todos riram da minha cara.

-Pode até ser, mas tenho pra mim que todo esse mau humor é falta de sexo! – Alice revirou os olhos, assim como minha mãe. – O médico ainda não liberou?

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta. – o idiota soltou uma gargalhada grotesca.

- Pela resposta, não! – dizia entre risos.

- Emmett será que você só pensa nisso, meu Deus! – ralhou Alice dando uma piaba nele.

- Olha pra ele Alice, anda tão tenso quanto à grávida psicótica, eu tenho medo dela.

- Não fala assim da minha mulher. – ralhei jogando uma almofada nele.

- Mas que ela dá medo, dá. – aquele não tinha jeito mesmo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos Lu**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, **

**a onião de vcs é muito importante pra mim! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**POV BELLA**

Não entendi o porquê aquele delegado insistia em me encher de perguntas, novamente contei a ele o que me lembrava daquele maldito acidente. Meu humor andava péssimo, sentia falta do meu marido, muita falta mesmo, a cada dia sentia meu desejo aumentar mais e mais.

Passava horas olhando para Edward adormecido ao meu lado, me sentindo uma ninfomaníaca, uma tarada admirando e desejando o corpo dele mais do que tudo. Era torturante ter um homem daqueles ao seu lado e não poder desfrutar. Às vezes ele me surpreendia o admirando, sentia meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – estávamos em casa, eu tentava ler um livro e Edward mexia em seu notebook sentado no canto do sofá.

-Assim como? – tentei disfarçar.

- Com esse olhar faminto, Bella. – falou divertido fechando seu computador.

- Sinto tanto sua falta. – confessei encolhendo as pernas mordendo os lábios com força.

- Mas eu estou aqui meu amor, não fica assim Bella...

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Edward. – falei o cortando.

- Doutor Seth disse que é arriscado, também não esta sendo nada fácil pra mim, acredite. – claro que sabia, se eu me sentia daquela forma, imagino como ele deveria estar. - Ter uma mulher maravilhosa como você e não poder amá-la, não faz idéia do quanto é torturante.

-Acredite, eu sei. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vem cá... – pediu me puxando para seu colo. – Está carente?

- Carente não é bem o termo. – novamente Edward sorriu, tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, sua língua invadiu minha boca ávida pela minha.

- Edward... – gemi rompendo o beijo. – Isso é tortura.

- O médico não disse nada sobre beijos e amassos... – disse entre beijos e carícias, ele estava excitado, muito excitado, o toquei sobre a calça do agasalho e Edward rompeu o beijo.

- Bella... Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – estava ofegante.

- Me leva pro quarto. – pedi mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, ondulando meu corpo roçando minha intimidade sem seu membro rijo, ele não pensou duas vezes.

- Não podemos nos arriscar... – insistiu, sua voz saiu entrecortada, tamanha era sua excitação.

- Shhh... Fica quietinho. – pedi assim que me colocou sobre a cama, infiltrei minha mão pela calça, envolvendo seu membro, Edward praticamente devorava meus lábios enquanto o acariciava, o estimulava.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus em busca de ar, suas mãos se livrava das minhas roupas me deixando completamente nua. Com cuidado ele acariciou minha intimidade, enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos e lambidas pelo meu corpo, beijou minhas coxas, virilha me invadindo com sua língua... Arfei arqueando as costas apreciando as reações do meu corpo aos seus toques, sentindo todas aquelas sensações que somente ele me fazia sentir, me levando para um mundo onde não existia nada além de nós dois. Meu corpo tencionou-se caindo relaxado sobre o colchão, mesmo estando sobre o impacto do orgasmo intenso, pude ver Edward erguendo-se, lambia os lábios com um sorriso satisfeito.

O puxei para um beijo voraz sentindo meu próprio gosto, inverti as posições e Edward deixou-se cair de costas sobre o colchão. Distribui beijos por cada milímetro daquele corpo que eu tanto amava e desejava, sem deixar de acariciá-lo. Ouvindo meu nome sair de sua boca entre gemidos audíveis. Percorri a trilha pelos com beijos chegando ao alvo do meu desejo, passando a íngua por toda sua extensão.

Edward agarrou os lençóis com força, soltando um gemido alto e um tanto gutural, ora o sugava ora o lambia roçando os dentes em seu prepúcio, meu marido se contorcia, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos ditando o ritmo, erguendo o quadril se aprofundando em minha boca. Seu corpo estremeceu dando sinais de que o fim estava próximo, Edward me puxou pra cima de si tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz se encaixando entre minhas coxas, senti seu gozo quente escorrer pela minha pele.

- Isso foi...

- Diferente. – conclui por ele. - Desculpe... Mas eu...

- Porque está se desculpando? É natural meu amor, pra mim também não estava sendo fácil...

-Por isso andava me evitando?

- Notou? – assenti com a cabeça.

- Sempre com a cara enfiada naquele computador, quando não se enfiava no escritório. – estávamos tomando banho juntos.

-Só estava respeitando seu espaço, desculpe se passei a impressão errada.

- Não é isso, acho que a falta de sexo anda mexendo com a minha percepção... – Edward gargalhou com gosto. – Não ria, ando tendo sonhos e pensamentos tão quentes que fariam Emmett corar como uma virgem.

- Wow!- soltou parando de rir no mesmo instante, a curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos. – Me conta?

-Não!

- Só um, me conta um dos seus sonhos, um pensamento. – insistia enquanto nos secávamos.

-Não, e não adianta me olhar com essa cara.

- Que cara? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

- Essa sua cara de safado... – disse segurando seu queixo, ficando na ponta dos pés depositando um beijo em seus lábios. - Um safado lindo, diga-se de passagem. – Edward me presenteou com seu sorriso torto, aquele arrebatador.

- Bom dia menina, vejo que seu humor está bem melhor. – dizia Charlotte acabando de servir o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Charlotte... – estalei um beijo em seu rosto a abraçando bem apertado. – Estou feliz, muito feliz. – falei pegando uma torrada, meu marido lindo logo se juntou a nós, beijando a testa de Charlotte como sempre fazia e estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

Ele insistiu no assunto dos seguranças assim como o motorista, andava preocupado comigo e com os bebês, então achei melhor acatar seu desejo. Edward me deixou na aula, ligou avisando que não poderia me buscar, devido a uma reunião de última hora, por isso peguei um táxi e fui para a Masen.

- Boa tarde, Sam. – o cumprimentei sorridente, aliás, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Minha nossa! Isso ai é um sorriso? – disse Jess me assustando como sempre.

- Boa tarde pra você também Jéssica.

- Boa tarde, de onde vem todo esse bom humor?

- Meu Deus! – soltou Alice assim que me viu. – Isso ai é um sorriso?

- Credo! Quem ouve vocês duas, vai pensar que...

-É rabugenta e mal humorada? – concluiu Jéssica.

- Você presa seu emprego Jéssica Stanley? – Alice ria me puxando para minha sala, minha amada cunhada me encheu de perguntas, contei a ela o porquê andava tão mal humorada, ela ria dizendo que Emm tinha razão.

-Bella? – levei a mão ao peito, tamanho susto que levei, Jess havia entrado com tudo na minha sala, quase me matando do coração.

- Não sei se reparou Jess, mas estou grávida, não posso me assustar assim.

- Desculpe, seu marido pediu pra você subir. – aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

- Ele ligou?

-Não, foi a Vick quem avisou. – assenti me levantando, estávamos no início de outubro, eu entraria na vigésima semana de gestação e minha barriga crescia assustadoramente. Subi e assim que sai do elevador me deparei com Emmett.

- Boa tarde Emm, como vai? – seus olhos saltaram.

- O médico liberou vocês?

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta!

- Alguma coisa rolou, seu marido chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e você ta até sorrindo!

- Se rolou ou não, repito não lhe diz respeito. – ele soltou uma de suas gargalhadas grotescas. -Cuide da sua vida e deixe a minha em paz. – grunhi indo em direção a mesa da Vick.

- Boa tarde Vick, Jess disse que Edward quer falar comigo?

- Isso mesmo Bella, pode entrar. – assenti entrando na sala do meu marido, havia três homens com ele.

- Desculpe, não ter ido te pegar...– Edward disse vindo para junto de mim, depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Senhores esta é minha esposa. – olhei sem jeito para os tres. – Este é Embry Ueley seu motorista daqui por diante.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Cullen.

- O prazer é meu Embry.

- Estes são Jared e Quill, eles farão sua segurança.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. - os dois somente assentiram.

- Pra que um motorista se não tenho carro? – falei entre os dentes, meu marido sorriu culpado.

- Comprei um carro novo.

- Espero que não seja nada exagerado, como aquele seu com nome emproado. – ele revirou os olhos, sempre fazia aquilo quando eu falava do seu carro, os três continuavam sérios.

- Uma mercedez Brabus, bem forte e resistente. – o carro era realmente lindo, parecia um tanque. Embry ficava a minha disposição, me levava pra onde eu queria, segundo Edward, era treinado, um ex- soldado assim como Jared e Quill, os outro dois nos seguiam em outro carro.

- Acorda dorminhoca. – ouvi meu marido lindo sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Hmmm... Está tão bom aqui. – falei me aconchegando em seus braços.

-Vamos passar o dia no clube, Emm vai com Rose e Alice com Jazz. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos.

- Finalmente vou conhecer esse bendito clube de que tanto falam. – comentei me levantando. - Nunca estive num lugar desses, o que se faz lá? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Podemos fazer muitas coisas, nadar na piscina térmica, fazer sauna, jogar tênis, golfe e vários outros esportes.

"_**Digo a ele que sou péssima em qualquer esporte que envolva uma bola? Acho melhor não."**_ – sorri depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Meus pais também vão estar lá.

- Que bom, estou com saudade deles. – falei indo para o banheiro.

- Melhor que isso não fica. – eu olhava impaciente para o meu reflexo no espelho. – Droga! Estou gorda, minha barriga não para de crescer. – Edward entrou no closet, estava lindo com aquela bermuda e aquela camiseta pólo, seus cabelos minuciosamente bagunçados e aquele óculos escuros que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- Porque está resmungando amor?

- Eu vou explodir! Olha pra mim, estou enorme e gorda. – ele revirou os olhos me abraçando por trás.

- Deixa de bobeira! Você está linda. – disse acariciando minha barriga, eu usava uma leggin preta com uma bata listada e tênis branco.

-Edward você não conta! Posso estar molambenta que você dirá que estou linda! – retruquei.

- Você está grávida, meu amor, o natural é que sua barriga cresça. – falou como se fosse óbvio, ele se abaixou acariciando minha barriga. - Diz pra mamãe que ela está linda meus amores? – dizia depositando beijos nela, senti os bebês se mexerem.

- Oh meu Deus! Sentiu isso? – a sensação era incrível.

- O que? – perguntou alarmado.

- Eles mexeram Edward, você falou com eles e os danadinhos mexeram.

- Gostaram de ouvir o papai? – Edward ficou ali de joelhos falando com nossos filhos. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, me sentia tão feliz, aqueles pequenos gestos é que faziam com que o amasse ainda mais.

O clube era muito diferente do que imaginava, a começar pelo estacionamento, pelos carros que havia ali era certo que só era freqüentado pela nata da sociedade.

- Tem certeza de que estou bem assim? – perguntei ao ver a elegância das mulheres que circulavam por ali.

- Não esquenta amor, você está linda!

- Se repetir isso de novo, juro que não falo mais com você. – soltei entre os dentes, ele me olhou como se questionasse minha sanidade. Fomos recepcionados por Esme, Carlisle, Emm, Rose, Alice e Jazz. Lilian e Alfred também estavam por lá.

-Oh meu Deus! Como você está linda. – disse Lilian me abraçando. – Olha que barrigão. – falou o tocando.

"_**Ótimo! Virei patrimônio público por acaso?"**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

Esme, Lilian, Alice e eu ficamos observando Edward e Carlisle jogar tênis contra Alfred e Jazz, Emmett e Rose desapareceram pelo clube, o dia estava perfeito, mas comemorei cedo demais.

- Esme? Que bom vê-la aqui querida!- dizia Ellen a cumprimentando, estava acompanhada de Johan, Lauren e seu namorado.

- Ellen, que surpresa. – respondeu minha sogra visivelmente sem graça, a situação era constrangedora, e minha vontade era de tirar aquele sorriso do rosto de Lauren a tapa.

- E você Bella, veio conhecer o clube? Está grávida, pra quando é?

- Fevereiro, são gêmeos.

- Parabéns, Edward deve estar feliz da vida.

- Muito!

- Por isso não quero ter filhos... – disse Lauren olhando na direção da quadra. – Estragar o meu corpo, ficar gorda e deformada... – senti a mão de Alice me contendo. – Nem pensar. – grunhiu indo na direção de Edward, que voltava para junto de nós acompanhado dos outros. – Oi Ed, mandando bem como sempre. – ela teve a cara de pau de abraçá-lo estalando um beijo no rosto do meu marido.

- Oi Lauren, Ellen, Johan, Steve. – falou cumprimentando a todos, vindo para junto de mim.

- Poderíamos jogar, formávamos uma bela dupla. – aquela perua tava pedindo pra apanhar.

- Acabo de jogar, vou dar uma volta com a minha esposa, foi um prazer revê-los. Vamos amor?

- Se ela encostar a você outra vez, juro que arranco aqueles fios dourados sem pestanejar. – falei entre os dentes enquanto íamos em direção a piscina térmica. – Loira oferecida!

- Bella! – ralhou estancando.

- O que? Vai defendê-la agora? Ou por acaso não notou que ela estava me provocando?

-Por isso sai de lá, ela foi desagradável e inconveniente, mas não precisa ofendê-la. – sentia uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço dele naquele momento.

- Ela me chamou de gorda deformada! – minha voz saiu exaltada.

- Não foi isso que ela disse. – novamente ele a defendeu.

- Ótimo, se é assim que pensa, porque não curte o resto do dia ao lado dela então! – falei me soltando dele que bufou alto esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação. Fui em direção a uma das lojas, fiquei olhando os preços absurdos dos biquínis que havia ali.

- Não trouxe biquíni? – me sobressaltei com a voz de Alice.

- Não, esqueci.

- Vem vamos escolher um bem bonito pra você... – disse com a mão em meu ombro. – Aquela vadia fez de propósito Bella, não entra na dela.

- Ele a defendeu Alice. – aquilo realmente havia me incomodado.

- Venha, vista este biquíni e meu irmão só vai ter olhos pra você. – falou estendendo um biquíni preto com pequenos cristais.

- Alice, não acha que está muito ousado?

- Está perfeito! Tome, use esta saída de banho. – Alice a sacudia diante de mim, a vesti saindo do trocador, paguei com o cartão que Edward havia me dado, ele quem ia pagar mesmo. Fomos em direção a piscina coberta.

-Alice eu não sei nadar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- E agora que você me diz! – grunhiu furiosa.

- O que ta rolando? – Rose perguntou se aproximando, ela usava um biquíni vermelho minúsculo.

-Lauren a provocou e quando Bella reclamou o idiota do meu irmão defendeu aquela vadia! – contou para a loira que bufou soltando um palavrão.

- Seu marido às vezes merece uns tapas.

- E vem falar isso pra mim?

- Disfarça, ele está vindo com Jazz e Emm. – sussurrou a loira, olhei na mesma direção e vi meu marido só de sunga, aliás, os três estavam, também não pude deixar de notar os olhares para os três, principalmente para o meu marido.

-Vamos dar um mergulho? – perguntou depositando um beijo em minha testa envolvendo minha cintura.

- Sabe que não sei nadar. – falei sussurrado para que Emm não ouvisse.

- Mas sabe mergulhar, não se preocupe, vou estar com você como das outras vezes. – sussurrou em meu ouvido de propósito, retirei a saída de banho e sorri com a cara que Edward fez.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim? – claro que eu sabia, mas o provoquei.

- Não acha que ta faltando pano ai? – disse apontando para o biquíni.

-Não gostou? – perguntei empinando a bunda dando uma voltinha.

-Ficou lindo em você, mas...

- Deixe-a em paz Ed, é bom que saibam a mulher linda que tem. – Alice o cortou lançando-lhe um olhar cortante.

Edward mergulhou enquanto me sentava na borda, ele nadou até mim, me puxando para dentro da piscina. Meus pés não atingiam o chão, Edward me mantinha com a cabeça fora d'água.

- Vem, vou te levar para o outro lado, tem uns banquinhos ali.

- Edward... Eu... – hesitei, estava com medo.

- Confie em mim meu amor, estou com você. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

Edward até que tentou me ensinar, mas eu realmente tinha muito medo, a única coisa que sabia fazer era mergulhar. Almoçamos no restaurante do clube onde Alice contou que Jazz a havia pedido em casamento e que estavam noivos. Rose só faltou matar Emmett, já que ela acreditava que se casaria primeiro.

Embry era um cara legal, me contou que estava noivo e que o nome dela era Kim, acabei me acostumando com ele e os outros dois. As pessoas me olhavam de um modo estranho, pelo fato de andar por ai com escolta.

Novembro chegou e eu estava entrando na vigésima quarta semana, meus pés inchavam horrores e minha barriga pesava cada vez mais. Doutor Seth disse que o meu peso estava ótimo, e que meu corpo voltaria ao normal depois do parto, também nos liberou do castigo, desde que fosse com moderação.

Sai da consulta direto pra casa, Edward estava novamente em uma reunião importante e não pode comparecer. Charlotte me ajudou a preparar um jantarzinho especial, optei por um salmão grelhado e uma salada ceasar.

- Bella? Bella? – ouvi Edward chamar assim que abriu a porta.

- Estou aqui! – falei da cozinha.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou estancando.

-Acabei de preparar o jantar, que tal escolher um vinho para acompanhar. – disse o puxando pela gravata. – Preparei uma coisa que você adora!

- O cheiro está bom.

- Fiz salmão grelhado, Charlotte disse que você gosta!

- Hmmm... Me deu até fome, mas estava me referindo a você, está cheirosa... – ele deslizou a ponta do nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Você está muito cheirosa, deliciosa.

- É porque temos algo a comemorar. – Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Alguma data especial? Esqueci alguma coisa amor?

- Não seu bobo. – falei entre risos. - Não está curioso para saber como foi a consulta?

- Alguma novidade?

- Meu peso está excelente segundo doutor Seth, os bebês estão muito bem, crescendo como o esperado e... – aproximei meus lábios do seu ouvido e sussurrei. – Estamos liberados.

- Jura?

- Sim senhor, desde que seja com moderação, nada de excessos. - o maluco me pegou nos braços e subiu comigo para o quarto. –Ficou maluco?

- Estou louco de desejo Bella, louco pra ter você. – falou me beijando com voracidade, minhas mãos foram para sua gravata e entre beijos insanos nos despimos. Seus lábios percorriam toda a minha pele, fechei meus olhos me rendendo aquela sensação maravilhosa, que me deixava meio débil, Edward foi descendo os beijos encontrando meus seios.

- Estão cada vez maiores. – disse acariciando um, tomando o outro em seus lábios o sugando com volúpia.

- Ahhh... – gemi alto agarrada aos seus cabelos, sentindo seus dedos acariciarem minha intimidade enquanto ele brincava com meus seios. Quando me invadiu com seu dedo travei as coxas prendendo sua mão ali, movimentava meus quadris conforme suas investidas.

- Isso Bella... Vem... – gemia de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido. – Goza pra mim Bella... – pediu aumentando a intensidade, senti os primeiros espasmos e o prazer me atingir em cheio.

- Ohh... Edward... – gemi arqueando as costas sentindo meu corpo tencionar-se caindo relaxado sobre o colchão. Meu marido levou seus dedos até a boca e os chupou fazendo um som de satisfação, o que me deixou incrivelmente excitada.

- Você é mesmo deliciosa, cara esposa. – ele tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios, se livrou de sua boxer se deitando ao meu lado, me puxou pra si como se fossemos dormir de conchinha, gemi ao senti-lo se encaixar em mim com perfeição.

Seu corpo cobria o meu por completo, tomou meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor, uma de suas mãos acariciava meu seio, brincando com meu mamilo. A outra acariciava meu ponto mais sensível enquanto investia cada vez mais fundo e forte, aquela posição era excitante e imensamente prazerosa.

- Não tem idéia do quanto é bom estar assim... Todo dentro de você... – sua voz saiu entrecortada e sussurrada.

- Sei o quanto é bom... Senti-lo todo dentro de mim... – tentei falar entre arfadas. – Me sinto completa... – Edward voltou a me beijar aumentando as investidas, senti meu corpo estremecer assim como o dele e juntos explodimos em puro prazer.

Edward me envolvia em seus braços, ainda estávamos conectados, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu tentava acalmar meu coração e o dele também estava acelerado, depois de um banho juntos descemos para jantarmos.

- O que queria me contar? Chegou ansioso.

- Soube hoje que a Masen concorre em várias áreas no festival mais importante no ramo publicitário.

- Ouvi alguma coisa na universidade, isto é incrível Edward.

- Claro que não é o primeiro prêmio que ganhamos, mas esse é o Oscar da propaganda e publicidade.

- Em quais categorias está concorrendo?

- Todas... – disse empolgado. - A entrega do prêmio será em algumas semanas e quero você ao meu lado.

- Olha o meu tamanho Edward, não sei se...

- Não começa Isabella! – me repreendeu. – Você é a grávida mais linda que conheci, portanto para com isso.

- Quantas grávidas o senhor conhece por acaso? – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem dizer nada.

- É um evento muito importante e quero você lá ao meu lado. – falou segurando minha mão, levando-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

- Quando será?

- Dia cinco de janeiro.

- Então estarei lá. – meu marido lindo sorriu daquele jeito só dele.

- Esse salmão está divino! – elogiou estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Depois do jantar Edward me ajudou com os pratos e subimos novamente para o quarto.

-Que nome quer colocar?- dizia distribuindo beijos em minha barriga, enquanto eu tentava ler um livro.

- Estava pensando em Elizabeth para a menina em homenagem a sua mãe, acha que Esme vai ficar chateada?

- Creio que não, mas tem certeza?

- Não gosta?

- É perfeito? Não é Elizabeth? – revirei os olhos, ele era mesmo impossível. – E o menino?

- Hmmm... Pensei em Edward, mas iriam chamá-lo de Junior então acho que Anthony seria um bom nome, forte e imponente, o que acha?

- É o meu segundo nome, era o nome do meu avô. Anthony! Gostei! Elizabeth e Anthony gostaram? – dizia acariciando minha barriga, ele sempre fazia aquilo, ficava conversando com ela.

Esme estava me ajudando com a decoração do quarto dos nossos pequenos, assim como o enxoval, era uma coisa mais linda que a outra, Edward fez questão de ir junto, para escolhermos os berços e tudo mais.

- Porque ele tem que chamar tanto a atenção? – Esme riu ao meu lado, a vendedora simplesmente nos ignorou, parecia que Edward era o único ali, aliás, quando entrou na loja todas queriam atendê-lo. – E porque diabos está sorrindo tanto? Aquela garota vai babar a qualquer momento.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta. – disse entre risos.

- Ciumenta? Olha ali. – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Da próxima vez ele fica em casa. – minha sogra sorriu meneando a cabeça, indo para junto dele dispersando aquele bando de oferecida.

Lilian ofereceu um jantar para oficializar o noivado de Alice e Jazz, minha cunhada estava radiante, claro que tive que suportar a presença de Lauren e o idiota do seu namorado, a infeliz não tirava os olhos do meu marido.

- Minha vontade é de ir lá e furar os olhos dela. – grunhi baixinho para Rose que estava ao meu lado, também estava brava, já que Emm desconversava quando o assunto era casamento.

- Eu seguro e você fura. – nós duas caímos na gargalhada chamando a atenção de todos, meu marido estava com Emm, Carlisle e mais alguns homens bebendo e jogando conversa fora.

- Emm ainda está fugindo?

- Como o diabo da cruz. – respondeu bicuda fuzilando o namorado com o olhar.

- Se eu fosse você, daria um bom castigo nele, sexo só depois de marcar a data do casamento, vai por mim, é capaz do seu sair antes do de Alice.

- Não sei não Bella, ficar sem meu ursão...

- Do jeito que seu namorado é ninfomaníaco, acredite Rose, você vai se casar rapidinho.

- Aonde aprende essas coisas? – perguntou me olhando chocada.

- Andei lendo uns livros bem interessantes, além do mais, Charlotte é uma verdadeira enciclopédia, acredite! – novamente caímos na gargalhada.

- Do que vocês duas estão rindo? – meu marido perguntou sussurrado em meu ouvido, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Depois te conto, se for bonzinho comigo. - ele afundou o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço e estremeci ao sentir seus lábios sobre a minha pele.

- Ed?- aquela mulher conseguia ser irritante. – Soube que a Masen concorre a vários prêmios este ano, parabéns.

- Obrigado Lauren, mas o mérito não é meu e sim da equipe que trabalha comigo.

- Não seja modesto Ed, você sempre foi o melhor. – revirei meus olhos tentando sair dali, mas meu marido me prendia firme contra si. – Soube que ainda está trabalhando Bella, como consegue com essa barriga enorme?

-Estou grávida e gravidez não é doença, minha barriga não me impede de fazer nada, absolutamente nada. – respondi atravessado.

- Sempre grossa, não é mesmo? – provocou.

- E você sempre oferecida, porque não vai cuidar do seu namorado e deixa o meu marido em paz. – ela me lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Porque fez isso? Ela só estava sendo...

- Oferecida? – conclui por ele.

- Não, ela foi simpática e você foi grossa sem necessidade. – disse me repreendendo.

- Desculpe se magoei os sentimentos de sua ex- namorada... – usei de todo o meu sarcasmo. – Porque não vai consolá-la? – ele semicerrou os olhos pra mim. –Tenho certeza que se enfiar sua língua na boca dela como fez em nosso casamento vai deixá-la bem feliz. – cuspi entre os dentes me afastando dele.

- Bella, espera... – pediu me segurando pelo braço. – Está fazendo cena atoa. – aquilo pra mim foi à gota d'água.

- Se não tirar sua mão de cima de mim agora, terá um show da Broadway meu caro. – minha voz saiu cortante, ele me soltou no mesmo instante, fui em direção ao armário de casacos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou logo atrás de mim.

- Vou pra casa, pra mim já deu! Depois falo com sua irmã...

- Você não vai embora, Bella para com isso. – sua voz saiu exaltada, estava bravo, muito bravo.

- Tente me impedir. – o desafiei.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Esme se aproximando de nós.

- Ela está com ciúme da Lauren, vendo coisa onde não existe.

- Mas você é mesmo muito cínico... – Esme me olhou chocada. – Pro inferno você e sua querida Lauren. – puxei o casaco que ele havia tomado das minhas mãos e o vesti. – Diga a Alice que depois falo com ela, por favor, Esme.

- Como vai pra casa? – perguntou preocupada, ele continuava ali parado, com certeza considerando se torcia meu pescoço ou não. – Edward vá com ela...

- Não precisa, ele está curtindo a festa, não é mesmo? – ele me lançou um olhar mortífero, sem dizer uma palavra pegou seu casaco e entregou o copo que estava em sua mão para sua mãe. Estávamos em Forks, passaríamos o fim de semana lá, ao sair uma rajada de vento nos atingiu, me encolhi levantando a gola do casaco.

- Espere aqui, vou pegar o carro. – estava sério, muito sério, parou o carro enfrente a varanda abrindo a porta, entrei me encolhendo, havia esfriado bastante. Edward ligou o aquecedor do carro o apontando pra mim.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sem sequer olhar pra ele.

- Não pode continuar agindo assim Bella, goste ou não Lauren faz parte do nosso ciclo social, você foi rude e grosseira sem necessidade. – ele estava me repreendendo novamente por causa daquela vadia loira e aquilo me magoou e muito, apesar de estar louca para soltar os cachorros, engoli tudo junto com o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

Continuei calada olhando para minhas mãos, devido à velocidade que ele guiava, não demorou e estávamos na garagem dos Cullen. Sai do carro sem esperá-lo dar a volta para me ajudar a sair, indo em direção as escadas, mas Edward me segurou pelo braço.

- Porque está agindo assim? Nós tivemos uma conversa cordial, eu estava ao seu lado, qual é o seu problema Isabella?

- O meu problema no momento é você, que está me impedindo de subir, pode me soltar, por favor? – ele não moveu um músculo.

- Está sendo infantil Isabella.

- O que você quer Edward? Que eu me sente com ela e tome um chá? Quer que eu convide Tanya também? – ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, finalmente me soltando.

- Você está impossível hoje! – resmungou irritado.

- Talvez esteja mesmo, tive que aturar a ex-namorada do meu marido o devorando com os olhos a noite toda, dando em cima dele na maior cara de pau...

- Está distorcendo as coisas Isabella. – insistiu.

- Estou mesmo Edward? Ou é você que não consegue enxergar o duplo sentido das palavras dela, porque pra mim foi bem claro, ela fez o mesmo aquele dia no clube.

- Esse seu ciúme já está dando no saco! – retrucou exaltado.

- Olhe bem para essa garagem Edward, foi aqui que vocês se beijaram no dia do nosso casamento... – falei apontando para o provável local onde estavam.

- Eu não a beijei, ela me beijou!

- Conta outra! – cuspi entre os dentes passando por ele. – Se está tão cansado assim, volte lá e vá fazer companhia a ela. – ouvi o som de algo ser chutado, não me virei para ver o que era, subi para o meu antigo quarto na casa que estava sendo redecorado para receber as crianças, me ajeitando por lá mesmo.

Pedi desculpas a Alice e Jazz, contei por cima o que aconteceu, Edward ficou a manhã toda com Emm e Carlisle, Jazz se juntou a eles quando chegou com Alice. Não trocamos sequer uma palavra, minha vontade era ligar para Embry, mas o coitado estava de folga e fiquei com pena de perturbá-lo. Três dias se passaram e o clima entre Edward e eu continuava estranho, ele não me procurou, tão pouco fui procurá-lo.

- Menina, fale com ele, porque estão brigados? – dizia Charlotte aflita, ele havia acabado de sair e nem sequer olhou pra mim.

- Seu menino está bravo porque acha que fui grosseira com a idiota da Lauren! – disse com raiva, havia até perdido o apetite.

- Não acredito que estão brigados por uma coisa tão banal.

- Disse que está de saco cheio, que sou infantil e ciumenta! – ela revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Vocês são dois cabeça dura, dois teimosos. – bufei contrariada me levantando.

-Vou pra minha aula, tenha um bom dia Charlotte! – disse pegando minhas coisas. – Vamos Embry?

- Sim senhora.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa menina, vocês são loucos um pelo outro! – Charlotte dizia divertida, estalei a língua saindo de lá. Quando cheguei a Masen encontrei Jacob na recepção e tomamos o elevador juntos.

- Como vai Jacob?

-Bem, e você? Está linda com esse barrigão!

- Correndo como sempre, obrigada... – agradeci o elogio.

- Está de quanto tempo?

- Estou entrando na vigésima sétima semana, soube que um de seus trabalhos é concorrente ao premio, parabéns.

- Quem te contou?

- Alice! – o elevador abriu e descemos no andar da criação. – Fico feliz por você... Ops! – soltei levando a mão a barriga, um dos bebês havia chutado.

- O que foi? – perguntou alarmado.

- Um deles deve estar de mau humor, já é a segunda vez hoje que me chuta.

- Isso é muito louco, não é?

- Bastante! Wow! – novamente havia sido chutada.

- Posso? – perguntou apontando para a barriga.

- Claro! Sinta. – falei pegando sua mão a colocando na lateral da barriga e desta vez os dois chutaram.

- Wow! Isso é mesmo incrível! – disse sorrindo.

- O que é tão incrível, Jacob? – a voz do meu marido me fez sobressaltar, me virei e Edward estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos, sua cara não era nada boa. Seu rosto estava inexpressível e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, Jazz estava de um lado e Emm do outro.

-Seus filhos estavam mexendo, é demais cara. – as mãos de Edward se fecharam em punho e pude jurar que ouvi um rosnado.

- Tenho que ir, tchau Jake!

- Tchau Bella, se cuida! – ele foi para sua sala e fiz menção de ir para a minha.

- Você vem comigo! – ouvi meu marido dizer me pegando pela mão, praticamente me arrastando até o elevador.

- Dá pra me soltar, ta me machucando! – exigi tentando soltar meu pulso de seu aperto, ele simplesmente me ignorou e assim que a porta se abriu voltou a me puxar.

- Se alguém ligar anote os recados, eu não estou pra ninguém no momento, estamos entendidos.

-Sim senhor. – respondeu Vick com os olhos arregalados, a voz de Edward saiu assustadoramente calma e sem emoção, ele voltou a me arrastar para sua sala.

- Pode me dizer o que diabos foi aquilo que acabei de presenciar? – disse no mesmo tom pra mim.

- Aquilo foi meu amigo compartilhando de um momento incrível comigo, por quê?

- Ele estava te tocando! Tocando meus filhos! – desta vez sua voz saiu exaltada.

- Os bebês mexeram e Jake só pediu pra sentir, não vi nada demais!- me defendi.

-Já disse que não quero aquele babaca perto de você Isabella, muito menos te tocando em pleno expediente diante de todos!

- Ah! E você não quer Jake perto de mim por quê?

- Sabe perfeitamente por quê? Ele gosta de você...

-Jake faz parte do meu circulo social, goste ou não temos que conviver com ele...

- Por isso não, posso demiti-lo! – meus olhos só faltaram saltar.

- Não se atreveria! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, Edward bufou alto agarrando os cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fim de semana ! **

**Como prometi, aqui está! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Ela estava ali, diante de mim com aquele nariz empinado e o olhar desafiador, desde aquele dia no clube que Bella vinha implicando com Lauren. Estava enciumada e com a gravidez tudo tomava proporções maiores, segundo meu pai. Acabamos discutindo e Bella passou o final de semana sem sequer olhar na minha cara, dormiu no seu antigo quarto e desde que chegamos em casa, mal responde o que lhe é perguntado.

Quando vi Jacob tocando sua barriga fiquei cego de raiva, minha vontade era de arrancá-lo de perto dela aos socos e pontapés. A trouxe para a minha sala, ela iria me explicar direitinho o que significava aquilo!

- Pode me dizer o que diabos foi aquilo que acabei de presenciar? – minha voz saiu calma, mas eu estava fervilhando de raiva.

- Aquilo foi meu amigo compartilhando de um momento incrível comigo, por quê? – respondeu atravessado.

- Ele estava te tocando! Tocando meus filhos! – estava a ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Os bebês mexeram e Jake só pediu pra sentir, não vi nada demais!

-Já disse que não quero aquele babaca perto de você Isabella, muito menos te tocando em pleno expediente diante de todos! – será que ela não se deu conta do que as pessoas poderiam dizer?

- Ah! E você não quer Jake perto de mim por quê? – retrucou me desafiando.

- Sabe perfeitamente por quê? Ele gosta de você...

-Jake faz parte do meu circulo social, goste ou não temos que conviver com ele...

- Por isso não, posso demiti-lo! – os olhos de Bella saltaram, ela se calou me olhando como se eu fosse um verme nojento.

- Não se atreveria! – seu queixo tremeu e sua voz não passava de um sussurro, bufei alto, sabia que tinha feito merda, perdi o controle e falei o que não devia.

- Não pode demiti-lo! Jake jamais deu em cima de mim...

- Deu sim que eu sei! – praticamente berrei.

- Não depois que soube que nos casaríamos, sempre respeitou minha decisão, poderia não concordar com ela, mas sempre me respeitou... – sua voz saiu embargada. – Nunca tentou me beijar, ou ficou dando em cima de mim, está refazendo sua vida.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Acredito! Ele está muito bem com Leah, Jake é meu amigo e realmente não achei nada demais mostrar a ele como os bebês mexiam. Não pode fazer isso! Não pode demiti-lo Edward, Jake é importante para a empresa, o que deu em você?

- Tanya era muito mais e, no entanto a demiti! – soltei entre os dentes, o queixo de Bella tremeu novamente e as lágrimas escorreriam grossas, me arrependi instantaneamente de minhas palavras. Um soluço rompeu de seus lábios me deixando angustiado. – Desculpe... Eu não queria dizer isso, me desculpa Bella. – pedi indo pra junto dela.

- Sai! Tira suas mãos de mim! – disse se debatendo, não me deixava tocá-la. – Porque nunca foi sincero comigo, Edward? Se Tanya é tão importante pra você, pode trazê-la de volta, não se prenda por mim. – dizia entre soluços.

- Não é nada disso, falei besteira... – tentei me aproximar novamente, mas ela não deixava. – Nada nem ninguém neste mundo é mais importante pra mim do que você Bella. Me perdoa! – insisti a prendendo em meus braços, olha pra mim meu amor, me perdoa! - Bella parou de se debater afundando o rosto em meu peito, o choro ficou ainda mais intenso e aquilo estava me deixando apavorado.

-Amor, você está me assustando, por favor, Bella para de chorar. – pedi sem saber o que fazer, peguei o telefone e pedi a Victória que trouxesse uma água com açúcar.

-Ela está bem? – perguntou Victória preocupada. – Bella? Tome um pouco de água. – disse sentando-se ao lado dela que se agarrou a minha secretária e voltou a chorar. – O que aconteceu senhor?

- Perdi a cabeça e falei sem pensar...

- Eu... Eu quero ir pra casa. – Bella tentou falar entre o choro.

- Se acalme meu amor, não pode ficar assim, sua pressão pode subir Bella, se acalme, por favor. – pedi desesperado, o copo tremia em sua mão, Victória saiu rapidamente voltando com uma bolsa pequena e um caixa de lenço.

- Shhh... Tem que se acalmar Bella, respira fundo e expira. – pediu secando o rosto dela. – Pense nos seus filhos, somente neles, esqueça todo o resto. – acho que eu estava incluído naquele resto, Victória me olhou como se eu fosse uma lesma derretendo, Bella foi se acalmando aos poucos, e o choro cessou.

- Obrigado Victória. – agradeci a dispensando.

- Não por isso senhor Cullen, sei que não é da minha conta, mas tome mais cuidado com o que diz. – olhei pra ela incrédulo. – Sua esposa está grávida e muito sensível, tem que tomar cuidado.

- Entendi, agora pode ir. – ela assentiu saindo, me aproximei de Bella retirando o copo de suas mãos, ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras diante da minha mesa, fiquei de joelhos diante dela que tinha a cabeça baixa. - Por favor... – pedi segurando sua mão. – Me perdoa, falei sem pensar meu amor.

- Quero ir pra casa. – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- Vou te levar. – falei me levantando.

- Não precisa, vou ligar para Embry. – disse abrindo sua bolsa.

- Bella? Por favor, me perdoa... – insisti.

- Eu entendi Edward, não se preocupe, entendi perfeitamente. – falou sem olhar nos meus olhos se levantando, pegou seu celular pedindo para Embry vir buscá-la. -Ótimo, estou descendo então. – disse desligando em seguida.

- Nos falamos quando eu chegar em casa está bem?- ela somente assentiu saindo da sala. – MERDA! – gritei estourando um enfeite na parede, Victória entrou na sala assustada. – Sai daqui Victória, quero ficar sozinho!

- Sim senhor.

Não conseguia me concentrar em nada e ainda tive que ouvir um baita sermão de Alice, assim que minha irmã saiu peguei minhas coisas e fui pra casa, encontrando Charlotte ainda por lá.

- Charlotte? Ainda por aqui? – ela estava na cozinha, provavelmente preparando o jantar.

- A menina chegou muito triste, fiquei preocupada em deixá-la sozinha.

- Onde ela está?

- No quarto, acho que adormeceu. – disse me olhando com um olhar inquisidor. – O que fez menino, para magoá-la tanto? – contei a Charlotte o que aconteceu e como Victória e Alice ela me olhava como se eu fosse algo nojento. – Como pode dizer algo assim para ela? Bella está grávida e...

- Eu sei, eu sei! As coisas tomam outras proporções... Acabei perdendo a cabeça, estava enciumado e magoado...

- E quis revidar! – concluiu por mim, meneando a cabeça. – Menino, sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – somente assenti. – Então suba lá e trate de colocar novamente um sorriso nos lábios daquela garota, porque senão juro que lhe dou umas palmadas.

- Vou tentar. – falei me levantando.

- Só você é capaz de fazê-lo. – disse piscando pra mim, subi e Bella estava adormecida, havia uma caixa de lenços no criado mudo, e vários no cestinho ao lado da cama, sinal de que havia chorado e muito.

Retirei minha roupa entrando no chuveiro, me socando mentalmente por tê-la magoado, mesmo sem querer. Não conseguia entender porque tanto ciúme, tanta insegurança? Tanya e Lauren não me interessavam, não mais, sai do banheiro a encontrando acordada, fui até ela me sentando ao seu lado.

- Está melhor? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto, seus olhos estavam inchados, ela deu de ombros e um biquinho se formou em seus lábios, um bico lindo. – Adoro esse bico. – Bella comprimiu os lábios, sorri me aproximando ainda mais, rocei meus lábios ao dela e não encontrei resistência. Então a beijei, a beijei com desejo, saudade e paixão, uma paixão enlouquecedora!

Suas mãos se embrenharam em meus cabelos me puxando ainda mais pra si, ali, naquele momento me dei conta da falta que sentia dela.

- Me perdoa... – pedi rompendo o beijo em busca de ar. – Juro que falei sem pensar meu amor, não queria magoá-la, me perdoa. – minha testa estava colada a dela.

- Não fiz por mal, não vi maldade no fato dele sentir os bebês mexerem...

- Eu sei amor, me desculpa, deixei o ciúme falar por mim e perdi a cabeça... – disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Senti ciúme, ele estava te tocando e...

- Então faz idéia de como me senti quando beijou Lauren?

-Eu não a beijei, ela me beijou. - a corrigi.

-Pois é! Ela te beijou, no dia do nosso casamento... Me provocou no clube, dizendo que jamais deformaria seu corpo ou engordaria engravidando, porque acha que disse aquilo? Age na maior cara de pau como se nada tivesse acontecido, não perde uma oportunidade de te tocar, de fazer um gracejo e isso me incomoda, me irrita profundamente... – Bella mordeu os lábios. – Você a defendeu, brigou comigo... – e lá estava o bendito bico de novo.

- Me perdoa! – pedi voltando a beijá-la. – Por favor, diz que me perdoa.

- Edward, coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça, nada do que diga ou faça, vai fazer com que te ame menos, posso estar com uma vontade louca de torcer seu pescoço, de arrancar suas bolas... – me encolhi com a cara que fez. – Mas sou completamente e absurdamente apaixonada por você, você... – disse batendo com o dedo na ponta do meu nariz. – É a razão da minha vida, é tudo pra mim, me desculpe por ser um tanto possessiva e ciumenta!

Meu coração batia tão forte e descompassado,quando pensava que não como eu amá-la mais, me surpreendia olhando pra ela ainda mais apaixonado, completamente arrebatado. Voltei a beijá-la com devoção, o beijo foi ficando urgente e logo eu estava me perdendo dentro dela, ouvindo seus gemidos roucos e excitantes. Completamente imerso no prazer de estar com ela, de compartilhar com Bella momentos como aqueles, excitantes, intensos e imensamente prazerosos.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios de Bella o que me livrou das palmadas de Charlotte! Colocamos uma pedra naquele assunto, acompanhei Bella em sua consulta e doutor Seth nos presenteou com um estetoscópio para poder ouvi-los em casa. Os danadinhos não paravam de mexer, principalmente quando ouviam minha voz. A barriga de Bella estava realmente grande, pelo menos em comparação a outra gravidez, já não encontrava posição para dormir, se acalmava quando descansava minha mão em sua barriga e meu rosto em seus cabelos. Isso a relaxava, mas nem sempre.

- Preciso que assine isso pra mim. – disse Emm jogando as pastas sobre a mesa, se jogando na cadeira diante de mim, Jazz entrou em seguida.

-Wow! De onde vem todo esse mau humor? – perguntei olhando para Jazz que deu de ombros.

- A culpa é da sua mulher! – acusou.

- O que Bella tem haver com isso?

- Sua mulher andou enfiando coisas na cabeça da minha ursinha! – insistiu.

- Do que você está falando Emmett? – sinceramente não estava compreendendo.

- A minha ursinha se nega a fazer sexo até que eu marque a data desse bendito casamento! – Jazz e eu caímos na gargalhada, o que o deixou ainda mais puto. – Sua mulher é maquiavélica! Fica enfiando coisas na cabeça dela.

- Porque não marca logo a data desse casamento e parte pra diversão? – ele se levantou andando de um lado para o outro.

- Mas pra que casar Ed? Me diz? – havia indignação na voz do meu irmão lesado.

- Minha irmã, quer sentir-se segura, ela te ama e o natural é que queira se casar. – disse Jazz em defesa da irmã.

- Me diz Edward, de onde sua mulher tira essas idéias?

- Não vai querer saber. – falei divertido.

- Ah vou! – insistiu.

- Até onde sei Bella aprendeu muita coisa com Charlotte! – seus olhos saltaram.

- Ta de brincadeira. – soltou caindo sentado na cadeira.

- Confesso que também fiquei chocado, Bella me contou que Charlotte sabe muito e que lhe ensinou alguns truquesinhos.

- É claro! Ela nos conhece desde que usávamos fraldas, o que queriam? – Jazz falou inconformado também se jogando na cadeira ao lado.

- Casamento não é um bicho de sete cabeças Emm, é muito bom, diga-se de passagem.

- Você e Bella vivem brigando.

- Mas fazemos as pazes da melhor forma que existe meu caro. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas. – Marca logo essa data e pronto, você é louco por ela e Rose por você, o que está esperando?

- Tem razão, vou marcar o casamento o quanto antes. – falou se pondo de pé.

- Aonde vai? – perguntamos Jazz e eu em uníssono.

- Comprar a porra de um anel, e tirar o meu atraso! – Jazz revirou os olhos, aquele não tinha mesmo jeito. Quando contei a Bella, ela se engasgou de tanto rir, disse que ficava feliz por Rose e que não entendia porque Emmett era tão avesso a casamento.

Bella estava entrando na vigésima nona semana, um período arriscado na gestação de gêmeos segundo doutor Seth. Como Bella estava entrando em recesso devido às festas de fim de ano, consegui convencê-la a parar de trabalhar até os bebês nascerem. Passamos as festas nos meus pais, Alice e Rosalie encheram Elizabeth e Anthony de presentes, Bella me proibiu de comprar presentes, tanto para ela quanto para os bebês.

- Não ouse me comprar nada Edward, nem para os pequenos. - dizia com o dedo em riste.

- Mas é só um presentinho de natal!

- Não!Já me deu um carro, com direito a motorista e tudo, até ganhei dois seguranças. – às vezes minha amada esposa era tão sarcástica, que dava vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – E os pequenos têm um quarto digno de príncipes, então esqueça.

- Gosto de mimá-los. – me defendi.

- Eu sei, mas deixe pra fazer isso depois que eles nascerem. – ela falava bem devagar como se eu fosse algum retardado.

- Então me deixa comprar um presente pra você. – insisti.

- Algo simples, nada exagerado e nem tão caro. – exigiu.

Acabei comprando uma coleção completa de Janne Austen e a reação dela foi surpreendente, se eu tivesse lhe comprado uma Ferrari, ela não teria ficado tão emocionada. O ano novo foi bem divertido, Emmett e Rose ficaram noivos e marcaram finalmente a data do casamento, seria no dia seis de junho. Bella estava entrando na trigésima primeira semana, estávamos no início de janeiro, as voltas com a premiação mais importante no ramo.

- Cara a gente está concorrendo em várias categorias. – dizia Emmett empolgado.

- Se levarmos o leão de Cannes, estaremos no topo Edward, nos tornamos a elite da publicidade e propaganda nos Estados Unidos.

- Sei disso.

- E porque está com essa cara?

- Porque pedi pra que Bella me acompanhasse ao evento.

- Natural, é sua esposa. – Jazz disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Recebi isto esta manhã. – falei mostrando o memorando.

- Caraca, isso vai dar merda. – soltou Emmett.

- Bom dia! Animado maninho. – disse Alice entrando saltitante na minha sala. – Que cara é essa?

- Apresentarei um dos prêmios...

- E isso não é bom? – perguntou me cortando.

- Com Tanya. – completei

- Mas ela não está mais ligada à empresa e...

- Só que o fato de estarmos em várias categorias se deve ao trabalho dela nesta empresa Alice, não podemos negar que Tanya era muito boa no que fazia.

- Eu sei, vai ser meio estranho, pelo fato dela não trabalhar mais aqui.

- Minha preocupação não é essa e sim Bella.

- Fale com ela, explique a situação, tenho certeza que irá compreender.

- Não depois do que disse a ela.

- O que? O fato de Tanya ser importante para a empresa? Mais que Jacob? – ela sabia? - Eu particularmente discordo, e tenho certeza que irá se surpreender com sua esposa, fale com ela. – disse piscando pra mim, saindo do modo que entrou. Fiz o que Alice disse e contei a Bella mostrando a ela o memorando.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem, não vamos deixar que esse pequeno detalhe estrague uma noite tão importante pra você e para sua empresa.

- Jura amor!

- Juro!Prometo não voar no pescoço dela como uma grávida psicótica! - disse divertida.

- Você é impossível Isabella.

- Mas você me ama, não ama?

- Mais que tudo!

Fazia uma hora que eu estava pronto, esperando minha amada esposa acabar de se arrumar. Bella surgiu no alto da escada, linda em um vestido tomara que caia que realçava seus seios agora fartos, o tecido caia solto moldando sua barriga linda. Era em um tom de azul petróleo que realçava ainda mais seus olhos de gata.

- Uau!- soltei indo buscá-la. – Você está divina. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que quando Edward me contou que Tanya estaria lá, minha vontade foi de gritar tamanha raiva que senti. Mas era uma noite importante pra ele, para a empresa dele, não poderia deixar meu ciúme e minha insegurança estragar tudo.

Edward estava divino naquele smoking, tão elegante e tão charmoso, havia muita gente famosa no ramo publicitário. Tudo ali exalava luxo e glamour, sinceramente me sentia um peixe fora d'água.

O local foi dividido em várias mesas espalhadas pelos vários setores do grande anfiteatro, era mais como um jantar dançante onde os participantes pagaram verdadeiras fortunas para estarem ali, menos os indicados é claro. Havia duas mesas reservadas para a Masen, em uma delas eu, Edward, Alice, Jazz, Emmett Rosalie Alec e Tanya. Na outra Jacob, Leah, Jéssica, Angie, e outros representantes da Masen.

Carlisle e Esme estavam mais afastados com Eleazar, Carmem, Kate e seu namorado. Lilian e Alfred também estavam com eles. Aro e Renata, Caius e a insuportável da sua irmã Jane eram alguns dos rostos conhecidos que circulavam por lá.

- Ed? Faz tempo que não nos vemos querido!Precisa voltar a Milão. – disse Tanya o cumprimentando com um abraço caloroso e um beijo demorado no rosto, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o deixou desconcertado. Não podia negar que a vadia estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho que moldava seu corpo escultural, estava realmente muito bonita e aquilo foi um banho de água fria em minha autoestima e segurança.

- Não exagera Tanya. – disse meu marido se apartando dela o mais rápido possível.

- Isabella? – falou como se só tivesse me visto naquele momento, vadia! - Quase não a reconheci atrás dessa imensa barriga. – sorri sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de voar em seu pescoço. – Deve gostar mesmo de crianças, sempre que a vejo está grávida!

- Como vai Tanya. – respondi em um tom amigável, ignorando seu veneno, meu marido tinha o cenho franzido.

O prêmio de mídia impressa foi para o trabalho de Jacob Black, assim como o de mídia Outdoor foi para Alice e Alec, pela a campanha do perfume Obsession, a qual participei. Tanya recebeu o prêmio pela promoção de vendas.

- Gostaria de agradecer a Edward Cullen, sem este homem inteligente e arrojado, não chegaríamos aonde chegamos. – dizia em seu discurso acalorado. – Este sempre foi o sonho dele, este homem gosta do que faz, e esse espírito acabou me contagiando ainda na universidade. Como todos sabem sou modelo, mas fui atraída pela publicidade e propaganda, tamanha era sua paixão. Somos muito bons em nossas áreas, mas quando estamos juntos somos imbatíveis!- disse piscando para meu marido. - Foi assim que a idéia da Masen publicidade surgiu, não é mesmo querido. – grunhiu, mandando um beijo para ele no ar.

- Vadia! – ouvi Alice soltar entre os dentes, a aplaudi como todos no anfiteatro.

-Desculpe por isso. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Infelizmente... – frisei. – Tanya só disse a verdade. – ele assentiu sem graça.

Eu tentava passar a imagem de uma mulher segura e sorridente, ignorando as investidas daquela vadia pra cima do meu marido. Mas por dentro eu estava a ponto de explodir, minha vontade era de acabar com aquela vadia, mas me controlei.

-Tenho que ir, eu e Tanya...

- Eu sei, vai lá. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Obrigado amor, por compreender. – sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de sair, voltando a me beijar.

Ele e Tanya entraram de mãos dadas e doeu vê-los juntos, formavam um casal perfeito, ambos lindos, sedutores e sexy, havia química entre os dois. Eu apertava a taça em minha mão com tanta força que a mesma estourou cravando alguns cacos nela.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice, vindo pra junto de mim. – Se cortou?

- Acho que sim. – Jazz envolveu um dos guardanapos em minha mão, tentando estancar o sangue.

- Alice, é melhor levá-la ao toalete para dar uma olhada nesse corte. – dizia Jazz com um ar preocupado.

- Deixa que Rose e eu a levamos. – falou Emmett desta vez. – Sente-se bem Bella? – perguntou preocupado.

- Minha mão está ardendo um pouco. – Emm assentiu me ajudando a levantar, ele e Rose me acompanharam até os bastidores.

- Por favor, ela se cortou com a taça, será que tem um posto de atendimento aqui? –Rosalie perguntou, eu estava meio tonta e Emmett praticamente sustentava todo o meu peso.

- Oh sim senhorita, me acompanhem, por favor. – pediu o homem prestativo, ele nos guiou pelos bastidores até uma pequena saleta, havia um médico de plantão.

- A taça estourou e acho que me cortei. – falei meio sem graça.

- De quanto tempo está. – perguntou retirando o guardanapo já encharcado de sangue.

- Estou no final da trigésima primeira semana. – o corte ardia pra burro.

- Sua barriga está muito grande para...

- São gêmeos. – conclui rapidamente.

- O corte foi um tanto fundo, vai ter que levar alguns pontos. – dizia examinando minha mão. – Também há alguns fragmentos aqui, vou aplicar uma anestesia local, para que não sinta dor, mas primeiro vou medir sua pressão.

Ele controlava minha pressão enquanto anestesiava minha mão, nesse momento Edward entrou com tudo na sala acompanhado de Tanya.

- Bella? Bella o que aconteceu meu amor? – perguntou angustiado e assustado.

- A taça quebrou na minha mão, foi só um corte bobo, volte pra lá Edward, não se preocupe. – tentei acalmá-lo.

- Um corte bobo Bella? Olha pra isso aqui. – dizia segurando minha mão.

- O doutor está cuidando disso Edward, esta é sua noite, volte lá, logo vou estar ao seu lado. – insisti.

- Não vou deixá-la aqui...

- Edward, por favor, volte lá, a noite é sua e logo estarei com você, não é mesmo doutor?

- Sim, se me deixar trabalhar, logo ela estará liberada.

- Leve-o daqui Emm, pode ir Rose.

- Não, fico aqui com você. – assenti somente.

- Vem Ed, ela está bem, logo irão anunciar a agência premiada querido. – grunhiu a vadia ruiva.

- Tire-o daqui Rose. – pedi de forma sussurrada, ela e Emm tentavam convencê-lo enquanto o médico preparava tudo para suturar o corte.

- Tinha que ser você, para estragar a noite. – Tanya cuspiu entre os dentes, segurando meu outro braço, senti suas unhas cravarem em minha carne. – Tem idéia do quanto isso é importante para ele, para a empresa dele? Deveria ter ficado em casa, olha pra você. – não consegui reagir, me senti tão mal por estragar tudo. Tanya se inclinou um pouco e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Vou voltar para a Masen e Edward vai voltar para mim, garota idiota! - ela se afastou quando o médico se aproximou.

- Amor eu vou, estou te esperando lá está bem? – assenti somente, era como se eu estivesse em um pesadelo, aqueles o qual você não consegue acordar.

Emm foi com ele e a vadia foi atrás, mas antes me lançou um olhar significativo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lá com a picada da agulha, as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e dei graças por Rose achar que era devido ao corte, o médico trabalhou rápido me liberando em seguida.

- O que aquela vadia disse a você, Bella? Eu a vi do teu lado. – Rose me ajudava a voltar para a mesa.

- O de sempre. – falei dando de ombros.

- Estava te provocando não é? Pode contar pra mim Bella. – insistiu.

- Deixa pra lá Rose, já atrapalhei demais a noite de Edward, vamos esquecer isso está bem? – ela assentiu desconfiada, ao nos aproximarmos da mesa meu marido veio ao meu encontro, estava preocupado, aflito.

-Sente-se melhor?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe, estamos bem. – ele sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Sabe o quanto sou desajeitada, desculpe.

- Eu te amo mesmo assim, desajeitada e desastrada. – brincou voltando a me beijar, anunciaram mais alguns ganhadores e por fim seria o premio Lion, para a melhor agência.

- O premio Lion desde ano vai para Masen Publicidades! – anunciou a linda modelo que estava no palco.

- Parabéns meu amor. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Você merece. – Edward se levantou e voltou a me beijar, subindo no palco. Cumprimentou a modelo que lhe entregou a estatueta de um leão dourado, estava tão orgulhosa dele e tenho certeza de que seus irmãos e seus pais também.

- Boa noite a todos, gostaria de agradecer as equipes que trabalham comigo, a todos os meus funcionários, graças ao talento e a criatividade desses profissionais que a Masen Publicidades é hoje uma das melhores agências do país, a melhor segundo isto. – disse erguendo o prêmio. – Somos considerados novos no mercado, mas amo o que faço, e garanto que esse será o primeiro de muitos! Gostaria de dedicar esse prêmio a minha esposa e aos meus filhos que estão chegando! – Edward ergueu novamente a estatueta, piscando pra mim. – Espero que estejam orgulhosos de seu pai. – falou divertido ficando sério de repente.

Os bebês mexeram, mas diferente das outras vezes, senti uma pontada, uma dor incomoda, automaticamente levei a mão ao local, o que chamou a atenção de quase todos na mesa.

- Sente-se bem? – pergutnou Rose que estava atenta.

- Sim, eles devem estar mesmo muito orgulhosos do pai. – brinquei, ouvi Tanya bufar irritadiça atrás de mim.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava anunciando o vencedor do prêmio Titaniun ao lado de Tanya, que entrelaçou nossas mãos antes de entrarmos no palco.

- Pra que isso? – falei entre os dentes tentando me soltar.

-Mostrará que mesmo não estando na Masen, continuamos amigos, querido! Confie em mim. – disse piscando de um jeito muito sedutor.

- Tudo bem Tanya. – concordei subindo no palco, anunciamos o prêmio e enquanto o vencedor fazia seu discurso, notei uma movimentação na mesa onde estávamos, Emm praticamente sustentava Bella a guiando para longe da mesa acompanhado de Rose.

-O que você tanto olha? – perguntou Tanya disfarçadamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella não está bem. – vi perfeitamente quando revirou os olhos, tentando sorrir em seguida, assim que fomos liberados fui saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Edward?- ouvi Alice me chamar.

- O que houve Alice, por que Bella...

-Ela se cortou com a taça, o corte parece fundo, Emm e Rose a levaram até o posto médico, que fica nos bastidores.

- Vou até lá.

- Mas Ed, não pode desaparecer agora, logo irão anunciar o grande vencedor da noite! – dizia Tanya me contendo.

- Me solta Tanya! – exigi. – É a minha esposa, são meus filhos, nada é mais importante que os três pra mim, consegue compreender? - cuspi entre os dentes indo atrás da minha esposa.

-Não pode entrar senhor. – o segurança tentou me impedir.

- Minha esposa está ai dentro, preciso entrar. – ele assentiu me dando passagem, Bella estava sentada sendo atendida, sua mão tinha um corte fundo, ela teimava em dizer que não era nada e pediu pra que eu voltasse apara a cerimônia.

- Não vou deixá-la aqui...

- Edward, por favor, volte lá, a noite é sua e logo estarei com você, não é mesmo doutor? – dizia olhando para o médico que preparava uma seringa.

- Sim, se me deixar trabalhar, logo ela estará liberada.

- Leve-o daqui Emm, pode ir Rose. – pediu tentando parecer forte, mas eu sabia perfeitamente o quanto detestava agulhas e todas aquelas coisas.

- Não, fico aqui com você. – teimei.

- Vem Ed, ela está bem, logo irão anunciar a agência premiada querido. – lembrou Tanya com a mão no meu ombro.

- Vem Edward... – Rose pediu desta vez. – Deixe o médico trabalhar. – assenti me afastando com eles.

- Como ela se cortou? – perguntei ainda aflito.

- A taça estourou na mão dela, corremos a tempo, o doutor vai suturar e logo Bella volta pra lá. – explicava Rose. – Vá Edward e tire Tanya daqui. – assenti saindo de lá levando Tanya comigo, Emm nos acompanhou.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Está sendo suturada, Rose ficou com ela. – me sentia mal por deixá-la ali sozinha.

- Não fique assim meu irmão, hoje a noite é sua. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

-Essa sua mulher só dá trabalho Ed.

- Se não tem o que dizer Tanya, fique calada! – cuspi entre os dentes, respirei aliviado quando a vi voltando com Rose.

-Sente-se melhor? - perguntei a ajudando a voltar pra mesa.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe, estamos bem. – garantiu acariciando meu rosto parecia tranqüila, sorri depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Sabe o quanto sou desajeitada, desculpe. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo mesmo assim, desajeitada e desastrada. – brinquei voltando a beijá-la, fiquei colado nela, minha mão repousava em sua barriga, eu fazia círculos com o polegar em uma carícia delicada, força do hábito talvez.

- O prêmio Lion desde ano vai para Masen Publicidades! – ao ouvir aquilo, meu irmão me veio à mente, Erick estaria orgulhoso de mim, tenho certeza disso.

- Parabéns meu amor. – Bella disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Você merece. – me levantei voltando a beijá-la. Aquilo era a consagração do meu trabalho, do nosso trabalho, agradeci aos meus funcionários e dediquei o premio a Bella e aos meus filhos.

- Também o dedico ao meu irmão Erick! Seu sonho era se tornar um publicitário, era um exímio fotógrafo e sei que de onde estiver, está orgulhoso de todos nós da Masen Publicidade! – falei erguendo novamente a estatueta.

Recebi muitos cumprimentos pelos bastidores, agora a agência tinha notoriedade no meio, o que atrairia mais clientes e muito mais trabalho. Estava voltando para a mesa, queria beijar minha esposa, meus filhos.

- Parabéns Ed. – disse Tanya enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Obrigado Tanya! – agradeci tentando me soltar.

- Esse sempre foi nosso sonho, nossa meta, estou tão feliz por você.

- Realmente agradeço Tanya, mas me solte agora mesmo. – cuspi entre os dentes, ela o fez contrariada.

- Olha amor, conseguimos. – falei envolvendo Bella em meus braços. – Me desculpe, ela se jogou sobre mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Esse prêmio é mérito seu Edward, seu e da equipe que trabalha com você e pra você... – Bella disse emocionada. – Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, não é mesmo meus amores? - beijei sua boca, depois distribui beijos por sua barriga.

- Caraca mano, nem acredito que conseguiu! – dizia Emm quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Conseguimos Emm, mas isso aqui... – disse erguendo a estatueta. – Significa que vamos trabalhar dobrado. Obrigado, a todos vocês, se não fosse por vocês, não chegaríamos aqui e isso inclui você também Tanya. – ela sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Um brinde a Masen Publicidade! – brindou Jazz e todos o acompanhamos.

-Wow! – soltou Bella se encolhendo ao meu lado.

- O que foi amor?

- Eles estão querendo comemorar também. – Bella tentou parecer divertida, mas havia algo errado.

- Sente-se bem? – sua testa estava cheia de gotículas, levei a mão a ela, sentindo a pele de Bella fria. – Está suando frio.

- Estou... Aaiii... – gemeu levando a mão à parte baixa da barriga, Bella se encolheu novamente, quando se endireitou seu nariz sangrava e não era pouco.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou assustada.

- Shhh... Se acalme amor, se lembra o que doutor Seth disse? – perguntei tentando estancar o sangue, inclinando sua cabeça. – Sangramento nasal é comum.

- Tem algo... Errado... Edward... – ela tentou dizer, mas acabou perdendo os sentidos.

- Bella? Bella acorda! – pedi assustado.

-Edward, olha! – Rose chamou apontando pro o vestido de Bella, estava molhado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Alice.

- A bolsa estourou Edward! Temos que tirá-la daqui. – senti um calafrio na espinha, ainda não era hora.

- Emm, pode levá-la? – ele assentiu a pegando nos braços. – Vem comigo Rose, Alice ligue para o papai e peça pra que vá direto para o hospital. – ela assentiu pegando sua bolsa, Rose pegou as coisas de Bella e saímos dali, sob o olhar curioso de todos.

- O que houve Edward? – perguntou Jacob me barrando.

- A bolsa rompeu, meus filhos vão nascer!

- Caramba! Vai lá cara. – disse saindo da minha frente, liguei para o doutor Seth enquanto guiava em direção ao hospital central, ele disse que estava indo pra lá.

- Ela acordou Rose? – perguntei olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Nada Edward, ela não reage. – havia algo errado, era pra ela estar gritando, segundo doutor Seth, afundei o pé no acelerador parando de forma brusca na entrada da emergência do hospital.

- Senhor não pode parar aqui...

- Minha mulher está em trabalho de parto e perdeu os sentidos, então não me venha dizer onde tenho que estacionar a porra do carro! – praticamente berrei para o homem que me olhou assustado. – Rose, será que pode...

- Claro Ed, vai lá. – assim que entramos a colocaram em uma maca, de repente havia várias pessoas encima dela.

- É a paciente do doutro Seth? – perguntou um dos enfermeiros.

- Sim, ela estava bem, sentiu uma dor na barriga e desmaiou... Seu nariz sangrava muito e...

- A pressão dela está alterada, o que é isso em sua mão?

- Ela se cortou com uma taça, fizeram a sutura no posto de atendimento...

- Sabe se ela tomou anestesia?

- Creio que sim, ela levou alguns pontos e...

- Oh droga! – soltou o homem apertando o passo.

- Pra onde vão levá-la? – perguntei os acompanhando.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas não acho que irá poder assistir ao parto, porque não vai à recepção e preenche a ficha da paciente?

- Porque sou o pai e doutor Seth disse que eu assistiria o parto!

- Edward, venha, a coisa parece séria. – dizia Emm colocando a mão no meu ombro, me contendo, conforme voltávamos pelo corredor, doutor Seth entrava correndo.

- Doutor, eles não me deixaram entrar. – falei o barrando.

- Edward parece que as coisas se complicaram, vou ver como Bella está e te chamo se for possível, está bem? – assenti sem saber o que fazer, estava com medo, apavorado na realidade.

- Calma cara vai dar tudo certo! – Emm dizia ao meu lado.

- Ela estava bem, não estava? O que pode ter acontecido Emm?

- Não sei cara, vamos fazer o que o enfermeiro pediu, tio Carlisle deve estar chegando. – assenti indo com ele para a recepção. Eu preenchia a ficha de Bella quando meus pais chegaram acompanhados de Alice e Jazz, Lilian e Alfred. Alec, Jessica e Angie também estavam por lá.

- Pai? Pai, não me deixaram entrar, não me deixaram vê-la. – minha voz saiu desesperada.

- Vou averiguar o que está acontecendo filho, se acalme Edward. – pediu me abraçando forte. – Tem que ser forte filho, por você e por eles. – assenti completamente perdido.

- Venha filho, você não parece nada bem. – disse Esme me abraçando. – Alice termine de preencher aquilo pro seu irmão.

- Eu faço isso pode deixar. – ouvi Jazz dizer e minha irmã vir pra junto de mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu irmão... – senti sua mão pequena acariciar meu rosto. – Tenha fé, logo vamos conhecer Elizabeth e Antony. – um sorriso se formou em meus lábios, sim logo nossos filhos estariam conosco.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hoje é terça e como prometi**

**aqui está! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

Os minutos pareciam horas sem notícias, eu andava de um lado para outro quase arrancando meus cabelos, precisava de notícias, precisava ver Isabella. Meu pai passou pelas portas já todo paramentado

- Pai? Como ela está?O que está acontecendo? Porque não me deixam entrar? – disparei a ponto de colocar aquela maldita porta abaixo.

- Se acalme filho, infelizmente não vai poder entrar assim, Bella já está nervosa o suficiente...

- Ela acordou?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas o que pai?

- Sua pressão está muito alta, a bolsa estourou e Bella não tem dilatação o suficiente. – com certeza aquilo não era nada bom.

- Não podem fazer uma cesariana?

- Sua pressão está muito alta, além do mais, ela já tomou uma dose de anestesia, não sabemos quanto o médico ministrou e isso pode...

- Pode o que pai?

- Se Bella for anestesiada novamente pode não resistir...

- O QUE? – gritei em pânico.

- Edward se acalme filho... – meu pai pediu levando a mão ao meu ombro. – Preciso que se mantenha calmo e assine a autorização para a cirurgia.

- Mas e se...

- Tenha fé meu filho, vou estar com ela, acompanharei todo o procedimento. – assenti assinando a porra do papel.

- Faça todo o possível e o impossível para que minha esposa fique bem, assim como meus filhos. – pedi sabendo que naquele momento, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser rezar.

- Eu farei filho e doutor Seth também. – assenti somente e meu pai voltou lá para dentro, não sei precisar quanto tempo se passou, se minutos ou horas. A porta se abriu novamente e dele saiu uma enfermeira.

- Senhor Edward Cullen? – chamou procurando por mim.

- Sou eu, algum problema?

- Sua esposa exigi sua presença, preparado? – assenti sorrindo, ela me guiou até uma sala cheia de roupas iguais as que meu pai vestia. – Se vista eu o aguardo aqui fora está bem? – novamente assenti me livrando das minhas roupas, estava meio perdido e muito assustado, mas tinha fé de que tudo daria certo.

A enfermeira me guiou por um corredor extremamente branco, entrando em uma das portas, abrindo pra que eu passasse. Bella estava em uma mesa, uma luz muito forte iluminava sua barriga, havia muita gente envolta dela, meu pai e doutor Seth.

- Fiquei ao lado dela. – disse a enfermeira indicando com a mão para onde eu deveria ir, havia um pano que impedia Bella de ver qualquer coisa do outro lado. Estava suada, seus cabelos grudados em sua testa, me aproximei dela abaixando a máscara depositando um beijo nela.

- Estou aqui amor, com você, vai dar tudo certo. – Bella assentiu lentamente, sorriu, mas seus gestos eram extremamente lentos, devido à anestesia talvez.

Ouvia perfeitamente a conversa dos médicos do outro lado do pano, assim como a movimentação, mas me concentrei em Bella, segure firme sua mão, mostrando que eu estava ali com ela.

_- Ela está pronta doutor, pode fazer a incisão. – _ouvi uma voz feminina dizer. Voltei minha atenção a Bella que estava calma, seus olhos se abriam e fechavam lentamente, sentia sua mão segurar firme a minha.

-Amor? – a chamei. – Se lembra quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez? – ela sorriu piscando lentamente. – Não tem idéia do quanto desejava sentir seus lábios, seu gosto, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. – minha voz era sussurrada, minha boca estava bem ao lado do seu ouvido.

- _Ai vem o garotão!_ – disse doutor Seth. – _Nossa! Ele é grande_.

-_Puxou ao pai._ – ouvi meu pai dizer orgulhoso, logo o chorinho de Anthony ecoou na sala.

- Ouça amor, é Anthony, ele nasceu meu amor. – o sorriso de Bella se alargou ainda mais.

- _Sucção, por favor, ainda temos que retirar Elizabeth_. – doutor Seth parecia sério. – _Não estou gostando desse sangramento. _– Voltei a sussurrar coisas no ouvido de Bella, reforçando o quanto a amava e o quanto ela era importante pra mim.

- _Ela é tão pequena! Bem menor que o irmão_. – comentou uma das vozes femininas.

- _Às vezes acontece_. – respondeu doutor Seth. – o chorinho da minha filha era mais fraco que o de Anthony, meu coração batia tão forte e descompassado, por uma fração de segundos tudo estava bem, meus filhos haviam nascido e eu estava ali com a minha Bella. Me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, pois tudo que eu precisava estava ali, meus filhos e minha esposa.

- Nossa menina nasceu Bella, nossa Elizabeth. – novamente Bella sorriu, mas de repente seu aperto ficou fraco, seus olhos se fecharam e levou um tempo para voltarem a se abrir, fechando-se novamente. Minha felicidade durou mesmo uma fração de segundos, havia uma tensão do outro lado do pano, uma agitação.

_- Rápido! _

_- A pressão dela doutor! _

_- Vamos rápido! _

_- Não estou conseguindo... Tem muito sangue! Não estou conseguindo! _

Por um momento pensei que falavam de Elizabeth, só então me dei conta de que se referiam a Bella.

_-Merda! Não consigo estancar... Ela está sangrando muito, Carlisle. _

_- Deixa que eu assuma daqui, Seth_. – ouvi meu pai dizer.

_- A pressão está despencando doutor! – gritou uma das vozes femininas, por instinto agarrei a mão de Bella com força, quase a esmagando entre as minhas. _

_- __Bella? Amor me escuta... – pedi desesperado, ela não segurou minha mão de volta, não havia forças nela. Seus olhos estavam abertos, aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, mas não reagiam a nada, sua respiração estava acelerada, eu a estava perdendo. _

_- TIREM-NO DAQUI, AGORA MESMO! – __meu pai gritou em um tom o qual jamais o vi usar, senti mãos nos meus ombros, mas me agarrei a Bella__. _

_- Bella meu amor, não faça isso comigo... Eu preciso de você, não pode me deixar, não ouse me deixar eu te amo e preciso de você... _

_- __Eu te amo... Sempre vou amar... – sua voz era quase inaudível, um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios, aquilo soou como uma despedida e foi como se arrancassem meu coração. _

_- Tem que sair senhor... – senti alguém me empurrar para fora da sala. _

_-O que... O que está acontecendo? _

_- Seus filhos estão bem, não se preocupe. – eu tremia inteiro, tentava recuperar o controle do meu corpo e dos meus pensamentos. _

_-Estão? – mas eu nem sequer os vi? _

_- Sua esposa estava sangrando muito e... _

_-O que aconteceu? – me sentia completamente perdido, desnorteado. _

_-Ela teve hemorragia, sua pressão subiu demais, despencando em seguida... Temos que agir rápido em casos assim. _

_- Senão? – ela soltou um longo suspiro e demorou tanto para falar novamente que eu estava a ponto de pegá-la pela gola da camisa e exigir que abrisse aquela maldita boca. _

_- O coração dela pode parar... – aquelas palavras ecoaram em minha mente. _

_"**O coração dela pode parar"**__ – aquilo ecoava em meus ouvidos enquanto eu me sentia em queda livre em um abismo. _

_- Ela precisa de mim... Preciso voltar lá. – falei indo em direção a porta. _

_- Não senhor Cullen, não pode. – dizia tentando me impedir. _

_- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? ELA PRECISA DE MIM... PROMETI QUE ESTARIA COM ELA! _

_- Me desculpe senhor, mas não pode voltar lá. – de repente dois homens parrudos surgiram de não sei onde e me seguravam com força, me arrastando pelo corredor. Mesmo com meu sangue fervendo em minhas veias, sabia que não podia com eles, me debati e gritei a todo pulmão, mas de nada adiantou eles me colocaram pra fora, chutei a porta com raiva. Senti mãos fortes em meu ombro e não precisei me virar pra saber que era Emm. _

_**POV ALICE**_

_Estávamos todos aguardando notícias, Rose insistia em dizer que tudo aquilo era culpa de Tanya, que viu quando a vadia falava com Bella, enquanto ela e Emm convenciam Edward a voltar para a cerimônia. Sem contar nas provocações e insinuações que fez durante a noite toda. _

_- Está exagerando Rose. – disse seu irmão. _

_- Não estou não, qual é? Não se tocaram que a taça quebrou na mão dela bem na hora que Edward e Tanya subiram no palco de mãos dadas como um casal lindo e feliz? – nos entreolhamos, minha cunhada infelizmente tinha razão. _

_- Ela está certa, foi nesse exato momento que a taça estourou em sua mão. – falei concordando com Rosalie. _

_- Estão de implicância. – soltou Emmett. _

_- Não estamos não, pense bem Emmett! Uma taça não quebra assim do nada, imagina a força que tem que se fazer para partir o cristal daquela forma. – ele e Jazz ponderaram por uns instantes. _

_- Faz sentido. – disse meu amado noivo. _

_Olhei em volta e vi Angie, Alec e Jess, em um canto, pareciam preocupados. Jacob estava com a namorada em outro, sua expressão era igual a das meninas. Lilian e Alfred estavam com minha mãe, que rezava sem parar. _

_Ouvimos uma agitação vinda por detrás das portas onde meu pai e Edward haviam entrado e meu irmão saiu arrastado de lá por dois brutamontes. Edward gritava se debatendo, chorava como jamais vi em minha vida. _

_-EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR LÁ... MINHA ESPOSA PRECISA DE MIM... BELLA? – gritava em plenos pulmões. – VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM... PROMETI A ELA QUE FICARIA AO SEU LADO... _

_-Sinto muito senhor, tente se acalmar. – disse um dos homens ficando diante a porta com os braços cruzados, em um átimo Emm e Jazz estavam ao lado do meu irmão _

_- Se acalme Edward, o que aconteceu? – dizia Emm com a mão em seu ombro, o afastando dos dois parrudos mal encarados. _

_- Ela não pode me deixar... Bella não pode fazer isso comigo... – sua voz era desesperada, eu e minha mãe fomos pra junto dele. _

_- Filho não fique assim, o que houve? – minha mãe perguntou desta vez. _

_- O coração dela pode parar a qualquer momento... – disse um pouco mais calmo. – A pressão subiu demais, despencando de repente... – Edward estava desolado, minha mãe chorava, assim como eu e Rose. _

_- Tenha fé meu filho, seu pai está com ela e sabe que ele é um excelente médico, não sabe? _

_- Não posso perdê-la mãe... Bella é tudo pra mim, não posso perdê-la... – dizia chorando agarrado a minha mãe. Jazz e Emm olhavam chocados para a cena, Edward jamais chorou a não ser na morte de Erick e do bebê e agora estava ali, como um menino desesperado, desnorteado e completamente perdido._

_- Bella é forte. – disse Emm. – Ela vai se safar desta, tem que confiar no seu pai, aos poucos Edward foi se acalmando, seus olhos não saiam da porta, sentei-me ao seu lado, segurando firme sua mão. _

_-Não a tire de mim... -balbuciava. – Não a tire de mim, por favor, Erick, não a tire de mim eu preciso dela como preciso de ar... Não vou conseguir sem Bella estar comigo. _

_- A ama tanto assim? – ele desviou os olhos da porta, me encarando, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Ela é a razão da minha vida Alice... Nunca pensei que um dia fosse amar alguém dessa forma... Mas eu a amo, preciso dela, Alice. _

_-E as crianças Edward? Já viu seus filhos? _

_- Não... – sua voz vacilou por um momento. – Mas a enfermeira disse que estão bem. _

_- Porque não vai vê-los? Tenho certeza que vai se sentir bem melhor meu irmão. _

_- Vem comigo? _

_- Claro que sim. - ele se levantou secando o rosto. – Onde estão suas roupas? _

_- Lá dentro. – disse apontando para a porta. _

_- Com licença, meu irmão deixou as roupas e os documentos na sala de troca, será que podemos pegá-las? – perguntei para um dos seguranças que olhava desconfiado para Edward. – Ele não vai fazer nada, garanto. – o homem assentiu nos dando passagem, Edward entrou na sala saindo com as roupas em sua mão, parou no corredor olhando fixamente para uma das portas. – Venha meu irmão, ela está bem, tenha fé. Vamos ver seus pimpolhos. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. _

_Assim que chegamos ao berçário à enfermeira chefe avisou que Elizabeth e Anthony estavam na incubadora e que somente Edward poderia entrar para vê-los. _

_- Vá lá, eu te espero aqui meu irmão. – ele acompanhou a enfermeira entrando pela porta lateral. _

_"**Meu Deus, ele não pode perdê-la, meu irmão vai enlouquecer." –**__ rezei com toda a fé que eu tinha, rezei por Bella, por Edward e pelos meus sobrinhos. _

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Alice ficou e a enfermeira chefe me conduziu pelo berçário até as incubadoras, em uma delas havia um maior e na outra um bebê menor. _

_- Este é Anthony. – dizia a enfermeira, nasceu com dois quilos e cinqüenta gramas e com quarenta centímetros, creio que será alto como o senhor. – brincou ao meu lado. _

_Eu olhava fascinado para ele, diferente de Erick que lutava para viver em uma incubadora como aquela, Anthony estava relaxado, seus olhinhos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento, o toquei e sua mãozinha agarrou firme meu dedo. _

_- Ele é forte! _

_- Sim, ele é... – concordou. – E calmo também, já Elizabeth é mais esquentadinha. – brincou, olhei para a outra incubadora e havia um bebê menor, segundo a enfermeira, minha filha pesava um quilo, seiscentas e sessenta gramas, medindo cerca de trinta e cinco centímetros. Quando a toquei como havia feito com Anthony, Elizabeth resmungou fazendo biquinho e começou a chorar em plenos pulmões. _

_- Como eles estão? – perguntei ainda encantado nos meus filhos. _

_- Bem, muito bem! Seus filhos cresceram fortes e saudáveis, senhor Cullen, não se preocupe. – ouvir aquilo me trouxe de volta aquela sensação de paz, plenitude e principalmente felicidade. _

_- E ai? Como eles estão? – Alice perguntou ansiosa. _

_- São lindos, ele é grande e forte e ela um tanto mal humorada. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, - Elizabeth é tão pequena perto de Anthony, são cinco centímetros de diferença e quatrocentas e dez gramas, mais leve. _

_ - Não se preocupe, logo estarão serelepes deixando a todos malucos. – a abracei forte, minha irmã era mesmo uma mulher especial. _

_- Obrigado Alice! Por tudo. _

_-Tss! - estalou a língua sacudindo a mãozinha. – irmã é pra isso, eu te amo seu bobo, voltamos para a sala de espera. _

_- E ai? Como estão meus netos? – perguntou minha mãe se aproximando de nós. _

_- Eles são lindos, mãe, absolutamente lindos. – ela sorriu me abraçando forte, vi meu pai atravessar a porta, seu semblante era cansado. – Pai? Pai o que houve? Como ela está? – novamente senti o medo tomar conta de mim, meu pai me olhava sério sem emitir um som sequer. _

_- Ela nos deu um susto e tanto, por um momento pensei que a perderíamos, mas Bella é forte._

_- Então... _

_- Relaxe filho, sua esposa está bem, conseguimos agir a tempo. – soltei um suspiro aliviado, abracei meu pai com tanta força que por um momento pensei que fosse esmagá-lo. _

_- Obrigado pai. _

_- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação filho, como eu já disse, sua esposa é uma mulher forte, e tem gana de viver. - novamente aquela sensação tomou conta de mim, aquela sensação de plenitude e felicidade e acima de tudo alívio. _

_- Quando posso vê-la? _

_- Ela está sedada filho, provavelmente irá acordar somente amanhã. _

_- Não importa, quero vê-la, preciso vê-la. – insisti. _

_- Eu já previa isto, pedi pra que a transferissem para um quarto particular, poderá ficar com ela. – sorri me sentindo aliviado. - Acabo de passar no berçário, parabéns meu filho. – disse com a mão no meu rosto. – Meus netos são lindos. – depois de ser parabenizado por quase todos, inclusive Jacob, finalmente fui liberado para ver minha esposa. _

_- Não se preocupe, já acertei tudo com o diretor do hospital, vai custar um pouco mais... _

_- Não importa pai, desde que ela esteja bem e confortável, não me importo. – ele assentiu somente indicando a porta do quarto onde Bella estava. _

_- Vou deixá-los, espero que consiga descansar filho. _

_- Não se preocupe pai, se Bella está bem, eu também estarei. – meu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça, se afastando. Girei a maçaneta entrando no quarto que era amplo, assim como a cama, Bella parecia confortável ali. Havia vários aparelhos ligados a ela, assim como um tubo em seu nariz e outros ligados ao seu braço e mão. _

_Parecia tão frágil, minha vontade era de tocá-la, beijá-la, mas me contive em simplesmente admirá-la. Puxei a cadeira me sentando ao lado da cama, fiquei ali olhando para minha esposa que ressonava, parecia tranqüila e serena. _

_Agradeci a Deus por não tirá-la de mim, também por meus filhos terem nascido com saúde apesar das circunstancias. Segurei sua mão livre entre as minhas e a beijei, o cansaço bateu forte, meus olhos pesaram e acabei adormecendo. _

_ **POV BELLA**_

A sensação que eu tinha era de ter sido atropelada, as coisas estavam um tanto confusas em minha mente. Havia algo no meu nariz me incomodando, tentei mexer o braço, mas desisti ao sentir a agulha nele. Tentei mover a outra mão, mas alguém a segurava firme, abri os olhos e a claridade os irritou, levou um tempo até se acostumarem. Sorri ao me deparar com um par de olhos verdes encantadores e osorriso torto mais lindo que já vi.

- Oi dorminhoca! – disse acariciando meu rosto, parecia cansado, estava com olheiras, mesmo assim era sem dúvidas o homem mais lindo que já conheci.

- Oi. – respondi sentindo minha garganta arranhar um pouco. – O que aconteceu? Está tudo meio... Confuso.

- Você me deu um susto danado Bella, nunca mais ouse me dar um susto desses novamente. – seu tom era de repreensão, mas em seus olhos havia medo, pânico eu diria.

- Os bebês? Eles...

- Estão bem, Anthony nasceu com quarenta centímetros, acredita?

- Uau!

- Já Elizabeth nasceu com trinta e cinco, e pesa um quilo seiscentas e sessenta gramas, já Anthony nasceu com dois quilos e cinqüenta gramas.

- Porque tanta diferença?

- Não sei dizer, com certeza doutor Seth nos explicará depois, ele também se surpreendeu. – dizia sentando-se na cama ao meu lado.

- Onde estão? Posso vê-los? - Edward ficou sério.

- Eles estão na incubadora, é natural em caso de prematuros... Quanto a vê-los, vai ter que ser paciente Bella.

- Por quê? – o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Porque teve que fazer uma cesariana às pressas amor, não se lembra?

- Não, por isso minha barriga dói? – ele me olhou com preocupação.

- Está sentindo dor meu amor?

- Não é bem dor e sim um incomodo, o que aconteceu Edward?

- Pelo que entendi, você não tinha dilatação o suficiente, sua bolsa havia rompido ainda no evento...

- Oh meu Deus! Estraguei tudo não foi? – meu marido me olhou com reprovação.

- Não diga besteira Isabella! Você não estragou nada! – ralhou sério.

-Você recebeu o prêmio?

- Não se lembra? Você disse que eles estavam orgulhosos, por isso mexiam tanto...

- Disse? As coisas estão um pouco confusas. – falei impaciente. - Você estava lá, me lembro de ouvir sua voz, sentia sua presença ali, comigo.

- Sim, eu estava, mas assim que nossos filhos nasceram houve uma complicação e me tiraram de lá...

- Complicação? Que tipo de complicação?

-Sua pressão subiu demais e do nada despencou, meu pai disse que você sangrava muito e...

- Seu pai estava lá?

- Foi ele quem assumiu já que o doutor Seth não conseguia estancar o sangramento. – Edward segurou minha mão livre a levando aos lábios. – Fiquei tão apavorado, nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida Bella. - notei que seus gestos eram extremamente delicados.

- Hey, não fique assim, estou aqui, não estou? Pensou que ia se livrar de mim? – brinquei.

- Fiquei em pânico, dei o maior vexame. – confessou envergonhado.

- Porque deu vexame?

-Perdi o controle... - disse desviando o olhar. – Insisti em ficar ao seu lado, mas eles me tiraram a força, me debati gritei e chorei como um louco... Estava desesperado, completamente perdido, quando a enfermeira disse que seu coração poderia parar... – me assustei ao ouvir aquilo, mas não deixei que Edward notasse, ele estava muito abalado. – Surtei, me desculpe.

- Eu estou aqui Edward, inteira... Quer dizer nem tanto. – falei divertida, um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo Bella, muito mais do que pensei ser capaz. – disse acariciando meu rosto, seu polegar contornava meus lábios. –Você é a razão da minha vida, não sei o que seria de mim sem você... – ele se assustou com o bip já que meu coração batia forte e descompassado, a máquina parecia descontrolada.

- Wow! Então é assim que se sente? – perguntou divertido.

- Isso não chega nem perto meu caro, acredite! – seu sorriso se alargou, e uma enfermeira entrou com tudo no quarto.

- Algum problema senhor Cullen?

- Ela acordou, pode avisar meu pai e o doutor Seth? – falou ainda sorrindo, a enfermeira olhava abobalhada pra ele.

- Claro que sim, senhor Cullen.

-Claro que sim, senhor Cullen. – imitei a voz afetada dela, meu marido me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Se continuar a sorrir assim pra ela, é capaz dela pular em você da próxima vez. – ele sorriu maroto se aproximando de mim.

- Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer? – disse sério, colando sua testa na minha.

- Ahan. – grunhi sentindo meu coração disparar novamente com aquela aproximação.

- Então pra que esse ciúme bobo?

- Porque não gosto de ver essas oferecidas suspirando por você. – falei como se fosse óbvio, o puxei pela lapela do paletó, fazendo com que ficasse muito próximo. – Porque eu tenho um marido lindo, extremamente sexy e sedutor, quer mais?

- Exagerada. – sussurrou roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Realista. – retruquei, o beijando, nos apartamos com o barulho da porta.

- Oh! Agora entendo porque o monitor cardíaco disparou. - brincou Carlisle. – Vejo que está bem melhor, Bella.

- Parece que sim Carlisle.

- Como se sente? – perguntou checando os aparelhos que ficavam atrás de mim.

- Tirando a sensação de que fui atropelada, me sinto bem. – ele revirou os olhos assim como Edward.

Carlisle me explicou com detalhes o que havia acontecido, doutor Seth chegou e ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Fiquei feliz em saber que meus filhos, mesmo prematuros gozavam de perfeita saúde, ele me disse que a enfermeira do neonatal viria me ensinar a coletar leite para amamentá-los e que assim que melhorasse eu mesma iria fazê-lo.

Com muito custo convenci meu marido a ir para casa, ele ainda usava a roupa do evento. Esme ficou comigo, porque Edward não queria me deixar sozinha, nesse meio tempo, a enfermeira veio coletar leite, doeu pra burro, mas não reclamei e agradeci por ter bastante leite.

Esme me ajudou com o banho e conversamos muito, ela contou que ainda não puderam ver os bebês e que somente Edward e Carlisle os viram, contou também que meu marido foi vê-los durante a madrugada. Edward voltou com uma bolsa de viagem, usava um jeans, camiseta com uma camisa por cima com um agasalho, calçava um tênis.

- Vai viajar? – perguntei olhando para a bolsa em sua mão.

- Não, mas você e meus filhos estão aqui, o que vou fazer em casa? - disse como se fosse óbvio, olhei pra Esme que prendia o riso. – E ai? O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

- Elizabeth disse suas primeiras palavras e Anthony está de saco cheio daquela incubadora. - ele me olhou como se estivesse diante de uma lesma se desmanchando.

- Rá, rá, rá! Minha esposa é tão engraçadinha! Não concorda mãe?

- Me deixem fora desta! – Esme pediu erguendo as mãos.

- Estou falando sério, senhora Isabella Cullen.

- O que acha que aconteceu Edward? A enfermeira veio e me ordenhou como se eu fosse uma vaca leiteira... – Esme riu e meu marido revirou os olhos. – E se não fosse sua mãe me fazer companhia, eu morreria de tédio em meio a esses fios e tubos. – falei de forma dramática.

- Por isso eu trouxe alguns dos seus livros, também trouxe seu notebook, para você se distrair enquanto vou para a empresa e olha o que eu trouxe. – disse sacudindo um envelope.

- O que é isso?

- O registro de nascimento dos nossos filhos, Elizabeth Masen Cullen e Anthony Masen Cullen. – nos mostrava orgulhoso a certidão dos nossos pequenos.

Eu já estava a três dias naquele bendito quarto que mais parecia uma floricultura, havia flores e balões para todo o lado. Finalmente seria liberada para ver nossos filhos, ainda doía um pouco quando eu andava, mas já estava bem melhor. Edward quase não ia para a empresa, ficava o tempo todo comigo, ta certo que ficava com a cara enfiada em seu computador e não parava de receber ligações e fazê-las.

Edward me acompanhou, queria presenciar a primeira mamada, ele parecia intimo das enfermeiras, por onde passávamos era "Bom dia senhor Cullen." "Olá senhor Cullen." "Como vai senhor Cullen." era insuportável. Sem contar na quantidade de vezes que iam ao meu quarto e ficavam lá paradas olhando com um sorriso afetado.

- Edward? Veio cedo hoje. – dizia a enfermeira chefe do neonatal, eu me perguntava se por acaso ela não tinha me visto ali?

- Vim trazer minha esposa para amamentá-los.

- Como vai senhora Cullen, preparada? – disse finalmente voltando sua atenção pra mim.

- Se eu estou aqui. – falei como se fosse óbvio, ela me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Acho melhor começarmos por Elizabeth, ela é mais esfomeada. – lancei um olhar reprovador, como ela ousa falar assim da minha filha? – Tome, segure com cuidado...

- Sei perfeitamente como segurar um bebê. – não consegui me conter, peguei aquele pacotinho cor de rosa, era tão pequenina. – Oi meu amor, ta com fome é? – ela era a coisa mais linda que já havia posto os olhos, levei-a até o peito e minha pequena o sugou com vontade.

Sua mãozinha pequenina repousava sobre o meu seio, enquanto ela sugava forte, acariciei sua cabecinha com uma penugem acobreada, seus olhos tinham um tom escuro e sua pele era branquinha, minha filha era tão pequena.

- Ela já ganhou duzentas gramas e se continuar assim, logo sairá da incubadora. – explicava a tal enfermeira, olhei para a outra incubadora e meu filho estava ali quietinho. – Quer segurá-lo Edward?

- Posso? – os olhos do meu marido brilharam.

- Claro, vou pegá-lo pra você. – ela retirou meu filho da incubadora o colocando nos braços do pai, que parecia estar segurando uma bomba relógio.

- Oi, filhão! – disse todo bobo, pude ouvir os suspiros das enfermeiras que olhavam embasbacadas para eles.

-Vai se acostumando filha. – sussurrei no ouvido de Elizabeth. – Seu pai rouba a cena aonde quer que vá.

- Bella! – ralhou sorrindo para Anthony.

- Se continuar a sorrir assim, elas vão afogar os bebes com a baba. – a enfermeira riu ao meu lado, enquanto meu marido me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Circulando pessoal! – disse a enfermeira tocando aquele bando de desocupada, depois daquilo, ela me pareceu até mais simpática. Assim que Elizabeth soltou o peito, coloquei minha filha delicadamente sobre o ombro pra que arrotasse.

-Deixa que eu faça isso, ele deve estar com fome. – Edward falou me entregando Anthony, a enfermeira pegou Elizabeth a entregando pra ele. – Oi princesa. – dizia todo babão.

- Oi meu amor! - ele era tão lindo quanto ela, maior e mais fácil de pegar, como fiz com Elizabeth, o levei até o outro peito e meu filho o sugou com força. Sua mãozinha também ficou espalmada sobre o meu seio, mas ao contrário da Irma, Anthony olhava pra mim.

- Você é tão lindo quanto seu pai. – falei acariciando sua cabecinha com uma penugem bem mais espessa que a dela. – Vou ter um trabalhão com vocês dois, peguei sua mão e ele agarrou firme meu dedo. – Você e sua irmã não têm noção do quanto amo vocês. - depois dele ter mamado bastante, os dois voltaram para a incubadora.

- Não se preocupe, peço para avisá-la o horário da próxima mamada.

- Tudo bem. – disse ainda olhando para os meus filhos, era tão difícil deixá-los.

A cada mamada o laço entre eu e meus filhos ficava mais forte, não só comigo, mas com Edward também. Era só ouvir sua voz que Elizabeth se calava no mesmo instante, era fascinante ficar ali olhando pra eles. Acabei fazendo amizade com Sarah, a enfermeira chefe, que era casada e disse que meu marido chamava a atenção assim como meu sogro.

Esme não gostou nada de saber do fã clube que Carlisle tinha por ali, meus filhos já estavam no berçário e em alguns dias teríamos alta. Eu me sentia bem melhor, mas preferi ficar com meus filhos a ir pra casa, claro que meu marido ficava comigo. Mas de tanto eu implicar ele vinha depois do expediente, durante o dia Esme, Charlotte, Rose e Alice se revezavam.

- Bella? O que Tanya disse a você naquela noite?

- Esquece isso Rose. – já havia passado e tudo que eu queria era esquecer aquela mulher.

- Como aquela taça estourou em sua mão. – insistiu. – Mesmo sendo um cristal fino, não quebraria daquela forma. - dizia desconfiada, conhecia Rosalie Hale o suficiente pra saber que não me deixaria em paz se não contasse a verdade, por isso abri o jogo com ela.

- Vadia, descarada! – soltou quando terminei. – Contou a ele?

- Claro que não, ele vai dizer que é coisa da minha cabeça... Que distorci suas palavras como fez com Lauren.

- Eu estava estranhando aquele seu jeito calmo demais, porque guardou tudo ai dentro, explodisse, mandasse aquela vagabunda pro inferno, viu no que deu? – ralhou furiosa.

- E estragar a noite mais importante da vida dele? – retruquei.

- Você é a coisa mais importante da vida dele, você e seus filhos. – disse séria. – Ninguém mais ousa duvidar disso, não depois do que vimos e ouvimos naquela sala de espera.

- Não quero perturbá-lo com isso, Edward passou por um momento difícil, esquece isso está bem. – a loira assentiu ainda contrariada.

- Com licença, trouxe os anjinhos para mamar. – avisou a enfermeira, entrando no quarto com meus tesouros, ela olhou pelo quarto e não pude deixar de notar seu olhar de decepção.

-Oh meu deus! Eles estão cada vez mais fofos. – dizia Rose babando neles, falando com uma voz infantil, parecia uma louca!

- Quase perco a hora da mamada! – Edward disse entrando esbaforido, estava um espetáculo naquele terno.

- Chegou bem na hora, senhor Cullen. – soltou a abusada com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Isso mesmo Clarie, obrigado por trazê-los.

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor Cullen?

- Não! – respondi por ele. – O senhor Cullen não precisa de nada, nem a esposa dele que está internada aqui, só que a senhorita se retire, por favor.

- Desculpe senhora Cullen é que...

- Pode ir, se precisar de algo, chamo Sarah. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu.

- Porque foi tão rude com ela? – perguntou jogando a pasta sobre o sofá que havia no canto do quarto, indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos.

- Seria pelo fato dela estar dando em cima do meu marido?

- Não seja absurda Bella, Clarie só estava sendo atenciosa. – olhei pra Rose que segurava Elizabeth nos braços. "Viu." – falei sem som.

- Ela deveria ser atenciosa comigo e não com meu marido, não concorda? – retruquei.

- Isabella não começa, não pode ficar nervosa, você tem que amamentar. – falou atravessado, Rose me entregou minha filha pra que a amamentasse.

- Está vendo filha, não vejo a hora de ver você crescer e me ajudar a tomar conta do seu pai. – ele revirou os olhos pegando Anthony.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – Rose deu um beijo em meu pequeno antes de sair. – Não se matem, por favor, espere as crianças saírem.

-Tchau Rose! – falei com vontade de atirar algo nela.

- Bella, eu...

- Não me venha com esse seu Bella... Já estou a dez dias neste hospital Edward e quando sua mãe, ou sua irmã estão aqui elas nem aparecem, mas é o senhor Cullen colocar os pés no hospital e elas surgem de não sei onde, só pra ficar babando em você.

- Filho, explica pra sua mãe que ela está vendo coisa onde não existe. – dizia me ignorando, brincando com nosso filho.

- Ainda por cima, fica dando trela...

-Não estava dando trela, só estava sendo educado. – respondeu atravessado.

- Você nem sequer me cumprimentou, falou primeiro com a tal Clarie. - ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Idiota! – grunhi voltando a atenção para minha filha.

Depois que Elizabeth mamou, peguei Anthony que mamou bastante, até dormiu no peito, a cada dia eles ficavam mais tempo conosco, Sarah veio pessoalmente buscá-los e agradeci mentalmente a ela.

- Vou levá-los Bella, precisa de ajuda com o banho? – perguntou atenciosa.

- Não obrigada, a não ser que mande um enfermeiro. – os olhos do meu marido só faltaram saltar.

- Ficou maluca Isabella!

-Só assim vou ter certeza de que ele não vai ficar babando em você! – cuspi entre os dentes.

-Quem foi desta vez? – perguntou Sarah.

- Deixa pra lá, mas pode explicar para suas enfermeiras que a paciente aqui sou eu e não meu marido? – ele bufou irritado.

- Não se preocupe Bella, vou tomar providencias, quer que eu mande Saulo, é um excelente enfermeiro. – disse piscando pra mim.

- Não precisa Sarah... – meu marido respondeu por mim. - Eu mesmo ajudo minha esposa com o banho. –falou visivelmente incomodado.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde! – assim que Sarah saiu, ele explodiu.

- Se aparecer algum marmanjo aqui eu coloco pra fora! – dizia andando de um lado para outro.

- Porque posso saber? Eles são profissionais tão competentes quanto suas amigas enfermeiras. – retruquei.

- Está sendo absurda!

- É só isso que sabe dizer? Está sendo absurda Bella... Está vendo coisa onde não existe Bella... – falei tentando imitá-lo. – Não vejo a hora de pegar meus filhos e sumir daqui! – desci da cama indo em direção ao armário, peguei uma troca de roupas e fui em direção ao banheiro.

-Vou ajudá-la...

- Não precisa! – ele bufou esfregando o rosto com as mãos, se deixando cair sentado no sofá.

Quando sai ele estava adormecido, então me dediquei à leitura, Charlotte havia trazido meus livros do curso e aproveitei para estudar, uma amiga me passava à matéria que foi abordada na aula, o que ajudava bastante.

Edward acordou, tomou seu banho e desceu pra comer alguma coisa, quando chegou, nossos pequenos estavam no quarto. O clima estava estranho entre nós, ele não falava nada, muito menos eu.


	28. Chapter 28

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**POV EDWARD**

Quando minha família conheceu nossos filhos foi uma choradeira só, Emm quase apanhou quando disse que eles tinham cara de joelhos. Charlotte ficou encantada com os dois e minha mãe então só falava nos netos.

Não estava sendo nada fácil lidar com o ciúme de Bella e o pior é que eu nem sequer olhava para elas. De início implicou com Sarah, agora parecem ser grandes amigas, passei a ir ao hospital depois do expediente, um pouco mais cedo às vezes, para evitar discussões desnecessárias. Minha mãe, Rose, Alice e Charlotte ficavam com ela.

Havíamos discutido por causa de uma das enfermeiras, Bella até que tinha razão, mas não precisava ter prejudicado a moça, nem sequer me deixou ajudá-la com o banho e o clima ficou meio estranho já que mal nos falávamos.

- Não pode ficar brigado com ela, tem idéia do tanto de sapo que sua esposa tem que engolir aqui dentro? – dizia Alice furiosa, estávamos na lanchonete do hospital.

- Gasto uma fortuna para mantê-la em um quarto especial, que sapo que ela tem que engolir? – minha irmã me olhou como se eu fosse um verme nojento.

- Sabe quantas enfermeiras aparecem durante todo o dia? – revire os olhos impaciente, aquele assunto de novo? – Duas. – Já notou na quantidade que vai até o quarto nos horários em que está lá. Não estou dizendo que tem culpa Edward, mas se coloque no lugar dela, até eu já ouvi comentários nada agradáveis acredite... Mamãe também está uma fera com o papai.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela pegou algumas oferecidas rindo afetada pra ele, mas ao contrario de Bella que agüenta tudo calada, mamãe deu um chega pra lá nelas. Sua esposa não quer perturbá-lo, por isso agüenta quieta, mas pelo que Rose me contou aquelazinha extrapolou não foi?

- Foi! – concordei.

- Essa fase é complicada para Bella, sua esposa está se sentindo carente, a atenção é toda para as crianças, até mesmo a sua...

- Bella está com ciúme das crianças?

- Claro que não Edward! Mas é natural sentir-se excluída, a falta de sexo ajuda um pouco e...

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntei curioso.

- Conversei com doutor Seth...

- Por quê? – não conseguia entender.

- Rose colocou Bella contra a parede e descobriu o que se passou na noite em que os pequenos nasceram.

- Como assim? Não estou te entendendo, Bella disse que não se lembra de quase nada...

- Ela mentiu meu irmão, mentiu para não preocupar você, na cabeça torta da sua esposa, você havia passado por um momento difícil e ela quis poupá-lo.

- Ainda não te entendo. – minha irmã me contou com riqueza de detalhes o que ocorreu realmente naquela noite.

- Porque ela não me disse? Porque ficou guardando aquilo tudo?

- Eu já disse.

- Eu quase a perdi aquela noite Alice, foi por pouco e a culpa foi minha...

- Não meu irmão, infelizmente a culpa não foi de ninguém, se bem que Tanya provocou. – falou socando a mesa.

- Ela esteve na agência, pelo que soube vai voltar pra lá.

- Falou com ela?

- Não, coloquei um representante na agência já que se nega a vender, e não quer comprar minha parte.

- Sabe perfeitamente porque está fazendo isso, não é?

- Sei, mas isso não vai acontecer, garanto a você.

-Tem certeza Ed, aquela mulher é perigosa. – estalei a língua meneando a cabeça.

- É mimada e sempre estive ali pra ela, Tanya não gosta de perder, é só isso.

- Nunca entendi essa sua relação com ela.

- Sinceramente? Nem eu. – falei tomando meu café, saímos rumo a empresa, Alice havia passado para ver as crianças e dar um beijo em Bella, Charlotte estava com ela. Passei o dia remoendo tudo àquilo que Alice disse e minha irmã estava certa, Bella estava insegura, carente, e a falta de sexo mexia consideravelmente com seu humor.

Antes de ir para o hospital passei eu uma floricultura e comprei um bouquet de tulipas vermelhas, teria uma conversinha com minha esposa essa noite. Assim que cheguei ao hospital fui recebido por uma das enfermeiras.

- Boa tarde, senhor Cullen. – fiz um simples aceno com a cabeça, e me mantive sério, sorri mentalmente ao me lembrar da cara que Bella fazia ao imitá-las.

- Boa tarde! – disse entrando no quarto, mas só encontrei Charlotte. – Onde está Bella?

- Boa tarde, ela foi acompanhar o exame do pezinho, já deve estar voltando. – explicou se levantando da cadeira.

- Porque não me avisou? – queria estar com eles também.

- Ela também não sabia que seria hoje, pelo que entendi, depois desse exame poderão ir pra casa.

- Jura? – aquela sim era uma ótima notícia.

- Já que está aqui, eu vou indo, preciso passar no apartamento pra deixar tudo em ordem.

- Obrigado Charlotte!

- Se acerte com ela menino, Bella estava tão abatida hoje.

- Vou me acertar Charlotte, pode deixar.

-Eu sei, só você e aqueles dois é quem consegue colocar um sorriso no rosto dela. – dei um beijo nela que saiu me deixando sozinho.

- Charlotte? Charlotte? – ouvi Bella chamar ao entrar no quarto.

- Charlotte não está, foi embora. – falei saindo do banheiro.

- Oi. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Oi, precisamos ter uma conversa. – continuei sério, ela me olhou assustada.

- Conversa? Que conversa?

- A senhora vai me explicar direitinho como aquela taça quebrou em sua mão. – os olhos dela saltaram, vi Bella engolir seco.

- Fffoi um acidente, sabe que sou...

- Não minta pra mim Isabella, quero a verdade e quero agora.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse sentando-se no braço do sofá.

- Vem, senta aqui e me conta Bella. – pedi me sentando no sofá, bati no lugar ao meu lado e Bella se deixou cair.

-Edward... Não quero mais discutir... Não quero...

- Não vamos discutir meu amor, vamos conversar, prometo que vou ouvir quietinho. Vem senta aqui perto de mim. – um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios então a puxei para o meu colo. -Soube que nossos pequenos fizeram o teste do pezinho hoje.

- Foi, também fizeram alguns exames, dependendo do resultado seremos liberados. – contou animada. – Desculpe por não avisá-lo, mas o pediatra passou e achou melhor adiantar as coisas, disse que estão com um peso bom e que são os prematuros mais saudáveis que já viu. – falou orgulhosa.

- Finalmente vamos pra casa. – falei acariciando seu rosto. – Desculpe, por ter bancado o idiota. – pedi olhando naqueles olhos azuis esverdeados, ela estalou a língua dando de ombros.

-Também fui idiota, deixei meu orgulho falar por mim, detesto ficar brigada com você. – um bico se fez em seus lábios, um bico lindo.

- Eu também meu amor. – segurei firme sua nuca roçando meus lábios aos dela, Bella invadiu minha boca com sua língua e quando tocou a minha o desejo explodiu. Praticamente nos devorávamos em um beijo intenso, avassalador, fazia tempo que não nos beijávamos assim.

- Senti falta disso... – disse ofegante com sua testa colada a minha. – Sentia falta da tua boca, do teu gosto. – ela voltou a me beijar com ainda mais desejo, estava ficando excitado, muito excitado, então rompi o beijo.

- Eu também... Acredite. – deslizei meus lábios pela curvatura do seu pescoço. – Vai me contar como aquela taça quebrou? – perguntei sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Não gostei de ver Tanya ao seu lado no palco... – confessou arfante. – Doeu, doeu muito vê-los lá em cima, de mãos dadas, porque ali me dei conta do quanto são perfeitos juntos...

-Shhh... – fiz colocando meu dedo em seus lábios. – Não diga isso, você é que é perfeita pra mim, que foi feita só pra mim em todos os detalhes. – Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não sou... Sou baixa, minhas coxas são muito grossas, minha bunda é enorme e sou um completo desastre.

- Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho pra você? Uma mulher pequena, com um corpo perfeito, com coxas deliciosas e um bunda... Hummm... Você é perfeita, amo tudo em você Bella, tudo, cada pedacinho. – falei com meus olhos cravados aos seus.

-Quando me disse que ela participaria do evento e que anunciariam juntos um dos vencedores, prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria meu ciúme e minha insegurança estragar sua noite, estava indo bem até, mesmo com uma vontade absurda de voar no pescoço dela a cada provocação... E você sabe que ela me provocou a noite toda. – somente assenti. – Quando os vi ali de mãos dadas, senti raiva, muita raiva e acabei estourando a taça que estava em minha mão.

- Tentei soltar minha mão, mas Tanya insistia que seria bom demonstrarmos que continuávamos amigos...

- Ela sabia perfeitamente o quanto aquilo me atingiria Edward. – afirmou me cortando. Quando pedi pra que Rose e Emm tirassem você do posto médico, ela veio falar comigo. – franzi o cenho, como não havia notado? - Tanya cravou suas unhas no meu braço, veja. – havia marcas quase cicatrizadas. – Disse que eu deveria ter ficado em casa, que não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo tudo era importante pra você... Garantiu que voltaria para a Masen e que voltaria pra você.

- Isso não vai acontecer, jamais vou voltar pra ela, jamais! Porque nunca pertenci a ela, nunca pertenci a ninguém a não ser a você Isabella. Eu pertenço a você como você a mim. – ela assentiu convulsivamente.

- Porque nunca me disse que criou a Masen junto com ela...

- Porque não foi assim... Ela ajudou muito, aliás, todos ajudaram... Emm, Rose, Jazz, Alice e Alec, todos éramos recém formados e nos aventuramos nessa empreitada e deu no que deu.

- Não tem idéia do orgulho que sinto por seu sua esposa, por ser a mãe dos seus filhos, por ser a mulher que escolheu para compartilhar sua vida...

- Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça Isabella, você é a razão da minha vida, sem você, não sou nada, entendeu? Nada, acima de você só vem nossos filhos, compreendeu? Porque eles fazem parte de nós dois. – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Idem! – sua voz saiu entrecortada, voltei a beijá-la com todo o amor que sentia por ela, Bella se aninhou em meus braços e ficamos ali em silêncio, um curtindo a companhia do outro.

Finalmente meus filhos tiveram alta, assim como Bella, estava tudo pronto para deixarmos o hospital, fui à tesouraria acertar a conta e voltei para ajudar a descer as coisas, Sarah nos acompanhou até a saída.

- Obrigada por tudo Sarah. – Bella agradeceu a abraçando forte, Charlotte nos acompanhou, ela foi com as crianças no banco de traz e Bella ao meu lado. Nossa família e amigos nos aguardavam em casa, foi uma farra só. Alice insistia em chamar nossa pequena de Lizze e nosso pequeno de Thony, minha esposa gostou da forma carinhosa como eram chamados e adotou também.

- Nem acredito que estamos em casa. – Bella disse passando os braços envolta do meu corpo.

- Não sabe o quanto é bom tê-los aqui. – falei a apertando em meus braços.

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era de cortar a língua de Rosalie, assim como a de Alice, mas confesso que foi bom me abrir com Edward. A conversa que tivemos foi muito importante e esclareceu muitas coisas entre nós, e ouvi-lo se declarar pra mim daquela forma foi emocionante.

A recepção que tivemos foi incrível, nossa família, nossos amigos estavam lá, todos babando em nossos filhos lindos. Adorei o apelido carinhoso como Alice os chamava e passei a chamá-los da mesma forma, Lizze e Thony.

A primeira noite foi assustadora, eu mal dormi, agradeci por Edward ter colocado um dos berços em nosso quarto, ficamos com medo de deixá-los sozinhos no quarto ao lado. Lizze acordou chorando com a fralda molhada, a troquei sob o olhar atento do meu marido.

- Tem que me ensinar a fazer isso, amor. – disse sonolento.

- Depois ensino, to com sono agora! – ele sorriu com a cara amassada e os cabelos em uma bagunça só. Já Thony dormia tranqüilo e sereno. Depois de trocada, Edward a pegou nos braços e começou a cantar pra ela, a danada adormeceu em seus braços. Programamos o relógio para despertar na hora das mamadas, geralmente Thony ficava soltando alguns sons estranhos mordendo as mãozinhas, já Lizze exercitava seus pulmões berrando.

Uma semana havia se passado, meu marido e eu estávamos exaustos com olheiras enormes, Charlotte ficava para nos ajudar, a coitada subia e descia aquelas escadas a cada choro. O primeiro banho confesso que fiquei apavorada, mas Esme e Charlotte estavam ao nosso lado, Edward banhava Thony e eu Lizze.

Meu marido apanhava um pouco com a fralda, e quando conseguiu comemorou como se tivesse feito um touchdown. Aos poucos nos ajustávamos aos nossos filhos e nossa vida voltava ao normal, na primeira fralda realmente suja o pobre ficou com o estômago embrulhado, mas agüentou firme.

Contrariando todas as expectativas, meu marido não tinha frescura quanto a isso, foram várias golfadas depois das mamadas, eu já estava habituada aquela situação porque sempre cuidei dos filhos das amigas de minha mãe.

- Parece habituada a toda essa loucura. – dizia esparramado na cama, eram duas da manhã e nossos anjinhos dormiam tranqüilos depois de mamarem.

-Esqueceu que cresci cuidando dos filhos das amigas da minha mãe? Fralda, vômito eu tiro de letra! – falei piscando pra ele.

- Se eu não tivesse morto eu te beijaria agora! – sorri o beijando, acariciando seus cabelos, ele adormeceu rapidinho.

Quando completaram um mês, pensei que Edward daria uma festa, entrou em casa comemorando arrancando risos meus e de Charlotte! O tempo passava rápido e meus filhos estavam cada vez mais lindos e fofos, visitávamos o pediatra todos os meses.

Estávamos em março e meus amores já estavam com três meses, a cor dos olhos se firmaram e Thony exibia lindos orbes verdes como os do pai, já Lizze tinha ao olhos verdes azulados, variavam conforme seu humor. Edward olhava para ela fascinado, dizia que ela era a princesa mais linda do mundo, e que Thony iria ser o terror da mulherada!

- Como o pai? – provoquei.

- Até conhecer a mulher de sua vida filho. – revirei os olhos, ele parecia um bobo, conversando com eles como se entendessem alguma palavra do que dizia.

- Quero ver quando Lizze começar a namorar. – Edward me olhou como se eu fosse um verme nojento.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – disse sério.

- Como assim? Ela vai ser freira por acaso? – ele estava na sala com os dois, enquanto eu cozinhava, meus pequenos estavam no bebê conforto, era domingo e receberíamos a família para o almoço.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – não consegui me controlar e cai na gargalhada.

- Lizze é uma garota Edward, cedo ou tarde vai crescer e quando isso acontecer...

- Para Bella! Não quero nem pensar, isso está muito, mas muito longe. – cai na gargalhada indo atender a porta.

Não preciso dizer que Emmett e Jazz compartilhavam da opinião machista do meu marido, em compensação apoiavam o fato de Thony ser o terror da mulherada. Já Alice e Rose, atormentaram Edward com as palavras namorados e virgindade, pensei que meu marido fosse avançar nas duas.

Como eu aproveitava o pouco tempo que tinha livre para estudar, fui prestar as provas finais, com a autorização do reitor, claro que meu marido deu uma bela força pra que aquilo fosse possível, ligando para o homem, usando de toda sua influência. Eu tirava leite e deixava para Charlotte e Esme dar a eles, confesso que cada vez que fazia aquilo me sentia uma vaca sendo ordenhada.

Faria as provas e aguardaria o resultado, se atingisse os pontos passaria para o próximo período. Meu resguardo havia acabado há um bom tempo, mas meu marido parecia estar mais interessado em nossos filhos no momento.

Quando não estava trabalhando, chegava em casa cansado com tempo de tomar um banho, comer e brincar com os pequenos. Euzinha aqui ficava a ver navios, estava subindo pelas paredes, meu humor não era dos melhores e o fato de Edward estar chegando cada vez mais tarde, começou me deixar intrigada.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que os homens costumavam procurar seus préstimos quando suas mulheres estavam de resguardo, ou acabavam de ter bebês. Não era só ela que dizia aquilo, todas diziam... Edward teria ido procurar um modo de aliviar sua tensão sexual? Ele parecia tão tranqüilo, tão calmo...

Novamente a insegurança e o ciúme me consumiam, onde ele teria ido procurar isso? Edward procuraria uma prostituta? Me olhava no espelho e não me sentia nada desejável, a cicatriz da cesariana era evidente, meus seios ainda estavam enormes e vira e mexe vazavam leite. Meu cabelo estava enorme e confesso que não andava me cuidando muito.

Edward havia contratado uma babá, tinha quarenta e oito anos, era viúva e não tinha filhos, como Charlotte cuidou a vida toda de um casal que se mudou para Londres, mas Tia como era chamada, preferiu ficar. Carlisle a indicou, pra variar era muito amigo da família pra qual Tia trabalhou, ela nos ajudava já que Esme não podia ficar vindo sempre pra cá. Não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar fora, então deixei leite o suficiente para três mamadas, para cada.

Fui ao cabeleleiro, manicure, pedicura, passei por uma sessão torturante de depilação, sai do salão renovada, me sentindo bem comigo mesma.

Meus filhos estavam cada vez mais fofos e espertos, já reconheciam as pessoas e quando Lizze ouvia a voz de Edward ficava agitada, ela adorava o pai e ele era completamente fascinado nela, passava horas admirando cada pequeno gesto, cada balbuciar.

Claro que com Thony também, mas meu príncipe não dava muita bola, preferia brincar com sua mão ou seu pé. Quando eu cantava pra que ele dormir meu filho me olhava fixamente como se entendesse cada palavra que eu proferia. Já Lizze se esgoelava e só se acalmava com a voz de Edward, a ligação entre os dois era muito forte.

Pensei que meu marido fosse notar o meu novo corte de cabelo, ou mesmo o fato de estar perfumada e vestindo uma de suas camisas, mas Edward chegou tarde, passava das dez, mal me cumprimentou e foi pro banho. Havia algo errado, eu podia sentir e toda minha insegurança me atingiu feito um soco no estômago, ele parecia fugir de mim, era essa a impressão que eu tinha.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes, ele chegava tomava banho e dormia. Meu humor que já não era dos melhores e ficou ainda pior. Abril chegou e com ele as provas para a conclusão do curso. Estava sentada na cama com a cara enfiada no livro quando ele chegou, meus filhos estavam banhados, alimentados e dormindo como dois anjinhos.

-Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

- No quarto deles, foi pra isso que o montamos, não foi? – falei sem sequer desviar o olhar do livro.

- Não acha que ainda é cedo?

- Não, o médico disse que é o momento de deixá-los mais independentes.

- Mas são tão novinhos e se Lizze chorar de madrugada e...

- Para isso compramos a babá eletrônica Edward, eles não estão tão longe e sim no quarto ao lado! – minha voz saiu ríspida, mais do que desejava.

- Já vi que você não ta de bom humor. – resmungou retirando o paletó o jogando sobre a poltrona que havia no quarto, afrouxou a gravada se deixando cair na beira da cama para retirar os sapatos e as meias, parecia cansado. – Tenho duas notícias pra te dar e realmente não sei como vai recebê-las. – disse passando a mão na nuca, estalando os ossos.

- Diga e verá! – desta vez minha voz saiu em um tom normal.

- Achei melhor saber por mim do que...

- Não enrola Edward, diz de uma vez. – exigi.

- Tanya voltou para a agência, o que significa que anda circulando pelo prédio da Masen. – aquela notícia foi como um soco no estômago.

- Até onde eu sei você tem um representante na agência e o contato dela com a Masen é pela criação e não com você, ou estou errada? – não pude evitar ser um tanto seca. – A não ser que esteja pensando em readmiti-la.

- Só achei que seria melhor saber por mim, mais dia menos dia você vai aparecer por lá e...

-Porque tenho a sensação de que não é só isso? – Edward olhava pro chão e não pra mim. - Qual é a outra notícia?

- Alguns clientes importantes estão exigindo a presença dela nas reuniões, são contas antigas e de extrema importância para a empresa...

- Porque estão exigindo a presença dela?

- Foi Tanya quem os trouxe, ela quem lidava com eles, terei que readmiti-la ou a empresa vai sofrer uma perda muito grande de capital de giro.

- Ela fez de propósito! Sabia que estava preso a ela... Ahh! Que ódio! – praticamente berrei atirando o livro longe. – Tudo que eu queria era aquela mulher longe de você, mas parece impossível!

- Bella... Não fica assim. – pediu tentando se aproximar de mim, eu andava de um lado para outro tentando conter a minha raiva.

-Como não fica assim Edward... Ela vai estar com você o tempo todo, te provocando, te tentando até você ceder... E você vai ceder se é que já não cedeu...

- Porque está falando isso? Porque está falando assim? – ele parecia ofendido com o que eu disse.

- Por quê? Seria pelo fato de que você vem chegando cada vez mais tarde em casa? – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Ou talvez pelo fato de que você esqueceu que tem uma mulher... Porque eu ainda sou uma mulher Edward, não somente a mãe dos seus filhos... Porque meu resguardo acabou tem quase dois meses e você parece não ter se dado conta disso...

- Bella, eu...

- Nem sequer notou que cortei meu cabelo, você nem olha mais pra mim Edward... O que quer que eu pense, me diz? – meu marido não disse nada, uma de suas mãos se infiltrou em meus cabelos alcançando minha nuca, me puxando pra si de forma brusca tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz.

Edward devorava minha boca e eu a dele, senti minhas costas bater contra a parede o que me fez gemer entre o beijo, ele me ergueu para que eu ficasse da sua altura, aproveitei e envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas. Nos apartamos de forma brusca ambos ofegantes, estava excitado, muito excitado, voltamos a nos beijar e entre beijos enlouquecedores nos despimos.

Senti o colchão em minhas costas, os lábios de Edward abandonaram os meus para percorrer meu corpo milimetricamente, onde seus lábios não tocavam suas mãos me acariciavam. Meu juízo foi se esvaindo à medida que Edward se aproximava da minha intimidade, distribuiundo beijos pela cicatriz da cirurgia o que me deixou tensa.

- É quase imperceptível, amor. – disse contra minha pele. – Você consegue estar ainda mais linda. – ele voltou a trilhar meu corpo com beijos molhados. Senti sua língua me invadir e agarrei seus cabelos com força arqueando as costas, me deixando levar pelas sensações que aquele homem me causava.

Gemi alto sem me importar com nada, era como se existíssemos somente nós naquele momento, meu corpo todo se tencionou, foi como um desfalecer tamanho prazer que senti naquele momento. Ainda estava meio débil devido à intensidade do orgasmo, quando vi Edward procurar por algo na gaveta do criado mudo.

- O que você está procurando?

- Camisinha.

- Você não tem?

- Não transo com ninguém além da minha esposa, pra que camisinha? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ainda não posso tomar pílula, devido à amamentação.

-Foda-se, eu saio antes. – grunhiu tomando meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador enquanto deslizava pra dentro de mim em uma estocada seca e firme. Gemi cravando minhas unhas em suas costas, senti dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, sentindo seu membro me preencher por completo, as vezes me perguntava como aquilo tudo cabia em mim? Quanto mais o tinha, mais o queria, seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo.

Com um gemido rouco, saiu de dentro de mim, pude senti-lo em meu ventre e seu gozo quente escorrer pela minha pele, Edward se levantou indo até o banheiro, voltou com uma toalha pequena e úmida e limpou com cuidado minha pele, assim como seu membro, voltando pra junto de mim.

- Bella? – chamou depois de um tempinho em silêncio.

- O que?

- Deixei claro que o fato dela voltar para a empresa, não quer dizer que voltará para minha vida...

- E acredita mesmo nisso? – ele me virou de frente pra si.

- Acredito! Porque amo minha esposa e sou fiel a ela, mesmo que pense ao contrário.

- Desculpe! – pedi sinceramente. – Mas você andava tão distante e minha mãe sempre disse que...

- Sua mãe? O que sua mãe lhe disse? – ele pareceu surpreso com o que eu havia dito.

- Minha mãe e suas amigas sempre diziam que os homens que mais as procuravam eram pais de família que iam se aliviar com elas pelo fato das esposas estarem... Você sabe.

- Não, eu realmente não sei.

- Ela contava que eles passavam o tempo todo reclamando que as esposas só tinham olhos para os filhos, que estavam gordas ou de resguardo... Coisas do tipo.

- E você por acaso está achando que eu fui procurar... – Edward se calou me olhando sério, segurou meu queixo me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – O que eu faço com você Isabella? – seu tom era reprovador. – Eu só estava respeitando seu espaço, andei conversando com meu pai e ele disse que na maioria dos casos as mulheres precisam de um tempo para elas e para os filhos, jamais procurei outra mulher... Ando chegando tarde por que é humanamente impossível resistir a uma mulher como você e...

- Está me dizendo que todo esse tempo estava me evitando, de propósito?

- Estava respeitando seu espaço, dando tempo até que...

-Eu estava subindo pelas paredes Edward, a ponto de trancá-lo nesse quarto e obrigá-lo a transar comigo. – ele gargalhou com gosto.

-Jura? – disse divertido.

- Me sentia horrível, indesejável, pensei que você achava o mesmo e...

-Está equivocada senhora Cullen, eu nunca deixei de desejá-la um segundo sequer. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras, ele se virou ficando sobre mim, entre minhas pernas apoiado em seus cotovelos. – Repito, só estava respeitando seu espaço, vamos dizer que me aliviei do modo tradicional, se é que me entende. – confessou envergonhado.

- Poderia ter me dito, eu lhe dava uma mãozinha. – provoquei.

- Engraçadinha! – soltou me olhando sério.

- O fato dela voltar para a Masen, não quer dizer que a trarei de volta pra minha vida Bella, deixei isso muito claro a ela.

-Eu confio em você Edward, não confio nela, sei do que aquela mulher é capaz e sei que vai jogar sujo e pesado e não vou estar lá pra me defender, ou melhor, defender o que é meu.

- Nossa relação será estritamente profissional, prometo. – puxei o ar com força, a empresa dependia daquilo, não podia deixar que por minha causa tivesse um prejuízo daqueles.

-Então promete pra mim que jamais vai tocar nela, mesmo que ela se ofereça de bandeja, promete pra mim Edward.

- Eu prometo, jamais vou tocar nela, porque amo você, e só você me importa. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Já disse que é só você que eu desejo... - pontuou roçando a língua em um dos meus mamilos. – Só você que eu quero... – fez o mesmo no outro. – Pertenço a você Isabella, como você pertence a mim, se lembra? – ele se ergueu um pouco se encaixando em mim com perfeição, me preenchendo, me completando. – Eu... E você... Pra sempre. – a cada palavra, pontuava com uma investida, me amando novamente aproveitando o sono tranqüilo dos nossos pequenos, para tirarmos o atraso.

-Preciso de um banho. – minha voz saiu provocante, ele tinha o rosto entre os meus seios.

-É um convite? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Pode ser.

-Vai me deixar ensaboar você? – sua voz saiu extremamente sexy.

- Humm... Depende.

- De que?

- Vai me ensaboar direitinho? Vai esfregar bem e... – o maluco não me deixou terminar, me pegou nos braços me levando para o chuveiro.

- Edward? – estávamos na cama, como sempre ele com seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos e sua mão espalmada em meu ventre, força do hábito talvez.

- Hm? – gemeu sonolento.

- Eu te amo e só Deus sabe o quanto te amo, mas se encostar um dedo em Tanya novamente eu desapareço de sua vida, pra sempre... – o silêncio foi o que ganhei como resposta. – Mesmo que isso me mate. – conclui.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – sussurrou me apertando ainda mais contra si.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lá vai capítulo novo para vocês! Divirtam-se e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**POV EDWARD**

- Edward? – sua voz saiu sonolenta e sussurrada.

- Hm? – gemi sem me mover, estava morto.

- Eu te amo e só Deus sabe o quanto te amo, mas se encostar um dedo em Tanya novamente, desapareço de sua vida, pra sempre... – um gelo passou pela minha espinha, e meu estômago se contraiu. – Mesmo que isso me mate. – concluiu.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – sussurrei a apertando contra mim, jamais permitiria que Bella se afastasse de mim, jamais.

Há alguns dias atrás fui procurado por um cliente antigo, com contas importantes para a empresa, ele queria Tanya a frente de suas campanhas. Aquilo me deixou furioso, não só a mim como a minha irmã e os outros, era visto e notório que havia o dedo de Tanya naquilo tudo.

- O que eu faço? – estávamos reunidos em minha sala, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Alec.

- Vai ter que ceder Edward, a Unicom é de extrema importância para a Masen, sem ela entramos em crise.

- Bella jamais vai aceitar isso! – falei socando a mesa, tamanha raiva que eu sentia.

- Fale com ela, explique a situação. – dizia Alice. – Bella é inteligente o suficiente para separar as coisas Edward.

- Acha que vai aceitar?

- Até seus filhos completarem um ano, Bella não volta à empresa, certo? – lembrou Jazz. – Até lá quem sabe Tanya não desiste, é só manter-se longe dela.

- O que está insinuando? – minha voz saiu cortante.

- O que sua esposa teme Edward, é que com a convivência acabe cedendo a Tanya. Esse é o medo de Bella. – o pior é que ele estava certo. – Ninguém aqui duvida do seu amor por sua esposa, o problema é que Tanya tem um poder sobre você que...

- Tanya não tem poder nenhum sobre mim. – cuspi irritado, estava farto de tudo aquilo.

A conversa com Tanya já não tinha sido fácil, havia deixado claro a ela que voltaria para a empresa, mas jamais pra minha vida, ela me deu aquele sorriso debochado, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Veremos! – foi o que disse, ali eu sabia que estava completamente fudido.

Bella e eu andávamos um tanto distante um do outro, estava tão focada nos estudos e em nossos filhos que achei melhor dar espaço a ela, me mantive afastado, ficava na empresa o máximo de tempo possível e aceitável. Era tão difícil me manter longe dela, daquela pele cheirosa, daquele corpo que eu tanto desejava e amava.

Ela estava linda, ainda mais linda do que antes, notei que havia cortado o cabelo, estava sempre cheirosa e arrumada o que a tornava ainda mais tentadora. Quando adormecia ficava horas admirando cada detalhe dela, adorava vê-la amamentando, era fascinante, a ligação que havia entre ela e Thony, o modo como Lizze a olhava encantada.

Quando contei a ela sobre Tanya, pensei que fosse quebrar o quarto todo, ficou furiosa é claro. Xingou, esbravejou, mas aceitou. Quer dizer nem tanto! Ainda me custava crer que Bella e pensava que eu tinha outra, ou pior que havia procurado prostitutas para me aliviar da tensão, minha esposa era mesmo absurda!

Naquela noite nos amamos de forma tão intensa e voraz, que em alguns momentos pensei que fossemos nos fundir, o prazer que ela me proporciona chega a ser insano, cada vez que estamos juntos, conectados era como se nada me faltasse, tudo que eu precisava naquele momento estava ali, em meus braços, me amando como somente ela sabia fazer.

Aquilo que disse me deu forças para manter Tanya o mais longe possível de mim, jamais cederia, jamais cairia em sua teia novamente.

Era início de maio e Bella fez todas a provas necessárias, era só aguardar as notas, nossos pequenos estavam cada vez mais espertos. Lizze era dona de lindos olhos verdes azulados como os de Bella, seus cabelinhos cresciam em um tom meio acobreado como os meus, era esperta e temperamental, adorava ouvir minha voz e quando me via, sorria mostrando sua gengiva pra mim.

Já Thony era mais quieto, Charlotte e meu pai diziam que ele estava cada vez mais parecido comigo, vai ver por isso o fascínio de Bella por ele. Seus olhos são verdes com os meus e os cabelos no mesmo tom, o pouco que tem. A diferença de tamanho entre os dois já não é tão grande, Lizze se recuperou bem, também suga a mãe até não agüentar mais. Às vezes mama tanto que acaba golfando depois, tem uma goela potente, quando está com fome chora tão alto que chega a ser assustador.

Nesse ponto Thony é o oposto dela, sempre quieto e atento a tudo, qualquer movimentação ao seu redor, quando ouve a voz de Bella sorri, ela nem precisa estar no mesmo cômodo e somente adormece com a voz doce dela cantarolando pra ele, já Lizze só dorme se estiver muito cansada ou se eu cantar pra ela. Eram a minha paixão, os dois, era um amor puro incondicional, tão grande que parecia não caber no peito, por eles seria capaz de tudo, tudo mesmo!

As coisas na empresa até que estavam caminhando bem, Tanya estava na dela, fazia seu trabalho sem me atormentar. Deixei claro à Victória que Tanya só entraria em minha sala se fosse devidamente anunciada, mas para meu espanto e de todos, ela estava até que se comportando direitinho.

**POV BELLA**

Estava aguardando as notas das provas, minhas faltas foram abonadas e estava tudo certo com a universidade, como prometi que só voltaria a trabalhar depois que meus pequenos completassem um aninho, resolvi me oferecer para ajudar Rose com seu casamento que seria em um mês.

Alice e ela comentaram que Tanya andava quietinha demais, só comparecia a reuniões e ambas garantiram que ela não procurava Edward, o que achei muito estranho, aquela mulher estava aprontando alguma, só não sabia o que? Charlotte me acompanhou a uma consulta ao pediatra e aproveitei para passar por uma ginecologista.

- O que acha de fazermos uma surpresa para o papai? – perguntei brincando com os dois, Embry continuou como meu motorista, já Quill e Jared foram dispensados, já que as mensagens cessaram. – Aproveitamos para ver tia Alice, tia Rose e seus tios malucos.

- Iremos para a Masen, senhora? – perguntou Embry.

- Por favor, Embry. – ele assentiu saindo com o carro, assim que passamos pela porta Sam veio nos cumprimentar.

- Eles são lindos, senhora Cullen. – dizia brincando com os dois.

-Eu sei, puxaram ao pai. – brinquei piscando pra ele que sorriu, paramos primeiro no setor de criação.

-Oh meu Deus! Como estão fofuchos! – soltou Jéssica apertando as bochechas de Thony.

-Se fizer isso de novo corto sua mão fora! – a debochada estalou a língua fazendo o mesmo com Lizze que abriu o berreiro.

- O que foi Lizze, essa bruxa ta judiando de você? – disse Alice, vindo socorrer a sobrinha que se calou fazendo biquinho de choro. – Deixa Edward ver você assustando os filhos dele, sua demissão estará em sua mesa amanhã, logo Rose se juntou a nós e Jacob também.

-Como vai Jake?

-Levando, trabalhando bastante.

- E Leah, como está?

- Bem, estou pensando seriamente em pedi-la em casamento. – falou passando a mão na nuca parecia sem jeito.

- Isso é maravilhoso, não se esqueça do meu convite! – brinquei.

- Criatura! Olha pra você! – sobressaltei com o jeito nada discreto de Alec. – Você mataria qualquer uma de inveja com esse corpo mulher!

- Alec! – ralhei o abraçando.

- Alec nada, olha pra você Bella, está um arraso. – insistiu me fazendo dar uma volta.

- Ele tem razão Bella, nem parece que acaba de ser mãe. – concordou Alice pra variar.

- O que te traz a Masen minha cara?

- Trouxe meus filhos para ver o pai e os tios. – falei tirando meu filho das mãos de Jéssica antes que ela babasse nele. Angie se juntou a nós e também se derreteu com meus pequenos.

- Agora vamos ver o papai. – Charlotte e Embry nos acompanharam, na realidade o pobre Embry carregava os bebe conforto.

-Boa tarde Vick, Edward está muito ocupado.

- Boa tarde Bella, ele está com o senhor Emmett e o senhor Jasper... - disse dando a volta na mesa. – Eles são a coisa mais fofa. – sorri com a cara que fez. – Posso?

- Claro, ele é bem sossegado, já Lizze é um tanto temperamental. – ela sorriu brincando com Thony, brincou de longe com Lizze, nos anunciando em seguida.

-Aguardo aqui senhora? – Embry perguntou ainda com as mãos ocupadas.

- Deixe-os aqui dentro e pode tomar um café, te ligo quando for embora, está bem?

- Sim senhora.

- Olha que surpresa boa! –Edward disse se levantando, vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Acabamos de sair da consulta, aproveitei pra fazer uma visita.

- Adorei a surpresa amor... – ele depositou um beijo em meus lábios pegando Thony dos meus braços. – Oi filhão! – adorava vê-lo com as crianças, Edward era tão carinhoso, tão atencioso. – Oi princesa, vem com o papai. – minha filha sorriu banguela pra ele que se derreteu todo.

Ele colocou os bebe conforto sobre a mesa dele e ficou brincando com os dois, fazendo caretas e brincando com as mãos e os pés deles. Emm fez uma careta que assustou Lizze e Edward quase o engole.

- Logo estarei em casa. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me beijando de forma cálida, se despediu de Charlotte e cobriu os dois de beijos. – Adorei a visita.

- Eles pararam a criação por um bom tempo, desculpe! – ele sorriu todo orgulhoso.

- Parabéns senhor Cullen, seus filhos são lindos. – disse Vick.

- Eu sei Victória, são meus o que queria? – me virei pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Um pouco de humildade talvez? – respondi por ela. – Convencido.

- Sou mesmo! – retrucou divertido.

- Olha só! Reunião em família? – ao ouvir aquela voz senti meu sangue ferver nas veias, notei uma troca de olhares entre Emmett, Jasper e Edward, me virei e ela estava parada com uma pasta nas mãos. Sua camisa transparente, diga-se de passagem, tinha três botões abertos fazendo com que seus peitos saltassem pra fora, a saia era curta e tão justa que poderia rasgar a qualquer momento.

- Nós já vamos, nos vemos em casa. – falei a ignorando por completo, o beijei novamente e fui em direção ao elevador.

- Eles até que são lindos, claro que puxaram o pai. – provocou a vadia.

-O que deseja Tanya? – perguntou sério, muito sério.

- Preciso que assine esses papéis, quer que eu te espere na sua sala?

- Deixe-os com Victória, depois assino e os envio.

- Oi velha rabugenta! – disse se voltando para Charlotte.

- Tanya! – ralhou exaltado.

- Deixe-a menino, essa daí faz questão de ser desagradável! – Charlotte revidou a olhando com desdém, Tanya a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Vamos Charlotte, Embry está nos esperando. – ela assentiu, vindo pra perto de mim.

- Pensei que tivesse aprendido um pouco de bons modos Isabella, seu marido sempre foi um cavalheiro.

- E você uma...

- Amor, a gente se vê em casa está bem. – Edward me cortou enlaçando minha cintura, nos acompanhando até o elevador.

- Vadia nojenta do... Filha de uma... Argh!Como eu odeio essa mulher! – não consegui me segurar e soltei um palavrão atrás do outro.

- Olha a boca Isabella, não se esqueça que nossos filhos estão ouvindo. – disse meu marido em um tom divertido. – Te amo, mesmo com essa boca suja! - assim que chegamos em casa meu telefone tocou acusando uma mensagem e o numero era restrito.

**De restrito: **

**Para Bella:** "Vejo que a vadiazinha deu cria! Acha que seu playboy vai te salvar? Não de mim, Isabella."

- Menina? Bella o que foi? Você está branca filha. – dizia Charlotte ao meu lado.

-Chame Embry, Charlotte! – pedi caindo sentada no sofá. – Tia? Pode levá-los lá pra cima?

-Mandou me chamar senhora?

- Essa é diferente Embry, olhe. – disse entregando o celular pra ele.

- Desconfia de alguém, senhora.

- Mas eu mudei o número do celular, Edward fez questão de mudar os dois.

- Acho melhor avisar o senhor Cullen.

-Não! Se acaso mandarem outra eu aviso está bem? – ele assentiu se retirando.

Achei melhor não dizer nada e confesso que aquela mensagem me deixou assustada, não houve mais mensagens, o que me deixou aliviada. O grande dia finalmente havia chegado para Rose, o casamento seria na mansão dos Hale que estava toda ornamentada com flores e velas, a decoração estava linda. A única coisa desagradável era o fato de que cruzaria com Lauren e Tanya, sem sombra de dúvidas.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois daquele encontro entre Bella e Tanya na empresa, minha esposa andava um tanto avoada, distraída, quer dizer ainda mais. Tentei saber o porquê, mas Bella desconversou, insistindo que não era nada.

O casamento de Emmett e Rosalie finalmente havia chegado e meu primo lesado estava uma pilha de nervos, claro que ele não dispensou uma despedida de solteiro com tudo que tinha direito. Parecia criança na Disney, às vezes me perguntava o que Emmett tinha naquela cabeça? Mas pelo que Bella disse Rose não deixou barato e desta vez elas foram mesmo naquele bendito bar de gogo boys.

- Juro que fiquei quietinha ao lado de sua mãe, bem longe dos parrudões de sunguinha. – provocou.

- Fique tranqüila, porque eu também me mantive bem longe das dançarinas, só bebemos muito e falamos besteiras...

- Emm também? – perguntou divertida.

- Aquele parecia que estava em um parque de diversões, se a loira souber...

- Não se preocupe, Rosalie sabe domar aquele lá direitinho.

- Ah é? E você, sabe me domar por acaso?

- Tem alguma dúvida?

-Nenhuma senhora Cullen. – respondi a beijando, mas foi só a coisa esquentar e a babá eletrônica berrar, Lizze havia acordado, fiz menção de me levantar, mas Bella me deteve.

- Deixa comigo, são os meus peitos que ela quer. – disse divertida. – Além do mais, olha seu estado! – falou apontando para o meu amigo que estava bem animado. Estávamos na casa dos meus pais, em Forks.

Meus filhos já estavam com cinco meses completos, e confesso que adorava ouvir seus ruídos, eles balbuciavam e riam de tudo, quer dizer nem sempre. Lizze tinha costume de gritar quando tirávamos algo de suas mãos, tanto ela quanto Thony agarravam tudo que estava em seu alcance.

Minha filha estava uma verdadeira princesa, linda em seu vestidinho branco com uma tiarinha na cabeça, já Thony usava uma camisa social e gravata, parecia um homenzinho, eles estavam com Charlotte e Tia, eu e Jazz aguardávamos as madrinhas ao lado dos meus pais e dos Hale, meu primo suava frio lá em cima, no altar.

Foi uma cerimônia linda e Rose estava tão feliz, a recepção foi no mínimo interessante, nossos filhos roubaram a cena, dancei muito com minha esposa que estava um espetáculo naquele vestido que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, realçando suas formas perfeitas, suas costas nuas lhe davam um ar ainda mais sexy.

-Tem noção do quanto está linda? – perguntei de forma sussurrada, estávamos dançando na pista.

- O vestido da sua irmã é igual ao meu, Edward. – respondeu cética.

- Mas não estou falando da minha irmã e sim da minha esposa... Linda... – pontuei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. – E deliciosa! – conclui deslizando os dedos por suas costas nuas, sorri ao ouvi-la arfar.

-Não me provoque Edward, ou terá que arcar com as conseqüências. – sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca e sexy, ficamos naquele jogo de sedução por um bom tempo, adorava fazer aquilo com ela. Charlotte e Tia já haviam se recolhido com as crianças, Lilian havia reservado um quarto para eles. Bella tinha escapado para dar uma olhadinha neles, mas voltou com uma cara nada boa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? – perguntei preocupado, ela estava branca.

- Depois te conto. – disse tentando sorrir.

- Conta agora Bella, o que foi? – não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Não Edward! Depois conversamos está bem? – um dos garçons passou e Bella pegou um champanhe virando de uma vez só.

- Ficou maluca? Ainda está amamentando. – ralhei tirando a taça de sua mão. – Amor me conta agora o que aconteceu. Insisti.

**POV BELLA**

A festa estava animada e minha cunhada torta estava tão feliz, assim como Emm, eles se amavam muito mesmo. Meus filhos foram a sensação da festa, todos elogiando loucos para pegá-los, o que os deixaram um pouco enjoadinhos, por isso Tia e Charlotte se recolheram com eles, já que Lilian havia reservado uma das suítes para meus pequenos.

Edward estava extremamente amoroso, dançamos muito brincando em um jogo de sedução delicioso, mas o dever de mãe me chamava e subi para dar uma olhada nas crianças, estava voltando para a festa quando meu celular tocou avisando que havia uma mensagem.

**De restrito: **

**Para Bella: **"Vai curtindo a boa vida vadiazinha, logo, logo ela vai acabar... A prostituta da sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa da filhinha dela... Deu um golpe e tanto."

- Mais que inferno! – minha vontade era de mandar o telefone longe, tentei agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas mentir nunca foi meu forte.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? – Edward perguntou assim que colocou os olhos em mim.

- Depois te conto. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Conta agora Bella, o que foi? – insistiu.

- Não Edward! Depois conversamos está bem? – vi um garçom se aproximando e peguei uma taça a entornando.

- Ficou maluca? Ainda está amamentando. – ralhou bravo, tirando a taça da minha mão. – Amor me conta agora o que aconteceu. – pediu visivelmente preocupado, mas eu não queria estragar a festa e tinha certeza que se contasse a ele, Edward explodiria.

- Edward, quando chegarmos em casa, juro que te conto, mas agora vamos apenas curtir a festa está bem?

- Promete que vai me contar?

- Eu prometo, conto tudo, tudinho, mas, por favor, esqueça por hora está bem?

- Ta bem, vê aqui e me dá um beijo. – pediu me puxando pra si me beijando de forma apaixonada como sempre fazia, assim que chegamos à casa de Esme, troquei meus filhos, os amamentei e Edward se ofereceu para fazê-los dormir.

-Pode ir amor, parece cansada, tome um banho, eu os coloco na cama. – disse com Lizze em seus braços, que tentava pegar as sobrancelhas dele a um bom tempo.

- Tem certeza?

-Tenho, pode ir. – assenti entregando Thony para Tia, soltei meu cabelo e retirei a maquiagem, me despi entrando debaixo a ducha quente, fechei meus olhos deixando a água cair sobre meu corpo.

"_**Aquele inferno não pode recomeçar..." **_- falei pra mim mesma mentalmente. _**"Quando esse cafajeste vai me deixar em paz?"**_ – porque eu tinha quase certeza de que era James quem estava me atormentando, um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios, estava com medo, muito medo. Senti braços fortes me envolverem e o corpo de Edward colado ao meu, me assustei por ele ainda estar de roupa.

- Você ta todo molhado. – me virei falando o óbvio.

-O que está acontecendo meu amor, porque está chorando, o que está havendo?

- Elas voltaram Edward... – ele franziu o cenho sem entender. –As mensagens, elas voltaram.

- Desde quando? – perguntou se afastando para me olhar nos olhos.

- A primeira no dia em que fui a Masen e a segunda hoje, há poucas horas.

-E o que diziam?

- Não são provocações ou insinuações como antes, é como as duas primeiras que recebi, são ameaçadoras, Edward. – ele me envolveu em seus braços quase me esmagando.

- Estou aqui meu amor e vou proteger você e nossos filhos, não se preocupe. – sua voz saiu angustiada.

- Tire essa roupa, vai ficar resfriado. – minha voz saiu um tanto abafada, já que ele ainda me esmagava, não precisei falar duas vezes, em um piscar de olhos estava nu em pêlo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O que acha de aproveitarmos que estamos aqui e... – ele não conseguiu terminar, em um salto enlacei seu quadril tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso, gemi ao sentir o azulejo gelado em minhas costas e Edward deslizar pra dentro de mim em uma estocada firme, me amando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Veja... – disse entregando a ele o celular. – Acha que pode ser James? - ele olhava fixamente para o aparelho sem dizer nada, uma só palavra sequer. – Edward?

- Mostrou pra mais alguém?

- Embry, por quê?

- E o que ele disse?

- Pra contar pra você, mas de início pensei que fosse brincadeira de mau gosto...

- Como pode pensar que essas ameaças são brincadeira? Vou falar com Jazz e chamar Jared e Quill de volta, você não sai sozinha em hipótese alguma, ouviu bem? – estava sério e pensativo, mas não me disse o que estava pensando e quando perguntei desconversou.

Novamente Jared e Quill me seguiam pra todo o lado, mas eu quase não saia o que facilitava o trabalho deles, os únicos lugares aonde ia era ao mercado, ao pediatra e a casa de Esme. No aniversário dele preparei um jantarzinho para a família e alguns amigos, infelizmente Emm e Rose não puderam vir, estavam em lua de mel, na Grécia. Mas falaram com ele pelo menseger e aproveitaram para mandar algumas fotos deles.

Foi uma noite divertida e muito agradável, Jazz e Alice eram os únicos que sabiam das mensagens além de Embry e os outros seguranças. Adquiri o hábito de levar as crianças ao parque, aquele onde fui uma vez, claro que Tia ia comigo enquanto Charlotte colocava ordem na casa. Os três também nos acompanhavam sempre, Edward me ligava várias vezes por dia, pra saber onde estava, se haviam enviado outra mensagem, coisas do tipo.

Recebi mais duas mensagens, numa delas dizia: "Você não passa de uma vadia... Tem idéia de quantas ele já teve? Mas garanto que será a última..." e na outra: "Vai perder tudo Isabella... Vadias como você não merecem ter uma família... Seu lugar é na sarjeta, ou em uma esquina qualquer como a prostituta da sua mãe." 

Edward ficou furioso e chamou aquele chefe de policia que cuidava do meu caso, quando sofri aquele atentado. O homem disse o óbvio, poderia ser qualquer um que sabia da minha história e havia muita gente que sabia do meu passado. Em nosso aniversário de um ano de casados meu marido me levou pra jantar em um restaurante muito refinado, depois comemoramos em nosso quarto, nos amando muito.

No meu aniversário meu marido quase me mata do coração, o maluco me presenteou com uma casa e não era qualquer casa, era uma casa enorme e maravilhosa nos arredores de Seattle, em um bairro abastado, um lugar calmo e tranqüilo. Havia uma pracinha próxima a casa com vários brinquedos. O quintal era enorme e tinha um jardim encantador, não conseguia falar tamanha emoção que eu sentia.

- Gostou? – perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Se eu gostei? Edward é a casa mais linda que já vi.

- Ela é toda sua meu amor, pode decorá-la como quiser. – dizia me erguendo do chão, pra que ficasse da sua altura.

- Acho melhor deixar isso com Esme, ela entende do riscado, não sou boa nisso.

- Como quiser, tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar.

- Exagerado!

- Precisávamos de um lugar maior, nossa família está crescendo, logo aqueles dois vão colocar o apartamento abaixo. – ele tinha razão.

- E o que vai fazer com aquele apartamento enorme?

- Estou pensando seriamente em dá-lo de presente para Alice, como presente de casamento o que acha? Ela sempre adorou aquele apartamento. – disse divertido.

- Você não é nada modesto em seus presentes. – falei sem graça, me sentindo uma mão de vaca.

- Gosto de agradar quem eu amo e eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. – Edward era mesmo um homem incrível, não ralhei com ele, porque o presente seria para todos nós na realidade.

- Sei! Mas da próxima vez que vier com um presente desses, me divorcio de você. – ameacei, meu marido lindo riu debochado.

- Divorcia nada, você não vive sem mim. – olhei pra ele com cara de paisagem.

- O senhor anda se achando muito, senhor Cullen.

- Vai me dizer, que consegue ficar longe desse corpinho aqui? Dos meus beijos, dos meus toques...

- Com certeza você ta se achando demais, baixa tua bola Edward.

- Infelizmente não vai ser possível... – disse colando seu corpo ao meu, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. – O que acha de estrearmos a casa nova?

- Onde? No nosso quarto? – minha voz saiu rouca de excitação.

- Desde que eu esteja dentro de você, em qualquer cômodo. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Sempre que saia da aula passava no apartamento para dar um beijo em meus amores, eles já estavam com oito meses e não paravam um minuto, já ficavam sentadinhos sozinhos e engatinhavam por todo lugar. Também colocavam tudo que viam na boca, o que me deixou meio paranóica com a casa.

Emm sempre que aparecia Thony gargalhava com suas caretas, assim como Lizze e quando viam o pai faziam gracinhas e tentavam falar com ele, Edward ouvia atento como se entendesse tudo. Eles já não mamavam mais o que me deixou um tanto carente por alguns dias, meus filhos esbanjavam saúde e estavam cada vez mais parecidos com o pai.

Nossa casa estava na fase terminal, e o apartamento quase sem móveis, o que dava muito espaço para os dois. Como a casa era bem grande e tinha dependência de empregados, Edward e eu convidamos Tia e Charlotte para vir morar com a gente, elas relutaram um pouco, mas acabaram aceitando.

Não preciso dizer que Alice ficou eufórica quando Edward contou a ela que lhe daria o apartamento, a maluca já atormentava Esme para ajudá-la na decoração, isso com a gente ainda morando lá. Seu casamento havia sido marcado para maio, segundo ela queria se casar no verão.

Eu dividia meu tempo entre a faculdade, meus filhos e a mudança, Edward teve que fazer algumas viagens, sempre ia acompanhado de Jazz, em algumas Emm também ia. Eram viagens curtas um ou dois dias no máximo, mas estavam cada vez mais freqüentes.

Não me cansava de olhar para o meu jardim maravilhoso, com tulipas e outras tantas flores que eu gostava, o trabalho de paisagismo de Esme ficou impecável, a noite ele ficava todo iluminado com pequenas luzes, era um sonho. Cada cantinho da casa tinha um pouco de nós dois, estava tudo simplesmente perfeito.

As festas como sempre passaríamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, no último mês, Edward tentava arduamente fazer com que as crianças falassem papai, ficava horas induzindo Lizze a falar.

-Lizze repita com o papai. Paapai... – Charlotte, Tia e eu nos divertíamos muito vendo aquela cena patética.

- Papapapa... – repetia minha filha.

- Viu ela falou! Minha filha é um gênio. – comemorou.

- Sinto em quebrar o seu barato Edward, mas ela fala papapa, pra todo mundo, como mamama e outras coisas. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma lesma derretida.

- Thony, fala Paapai... – revirei os olhos caindo na risada, meu filho olhava pro pai com cara de paisagem. – Vamos filho, fala papai. – insistia. – Qual é! Só uma vez.

-Mama. – balbuciou meu pequeno erguendo os bracinhos pra mim.

- Isso não é justo! – esbravejou meu marido bicudo, estava deitado no tapete peludo da sala com os dois. Lizze engatinhou até ele deitando-se sobre seu peito.

-Papa! – soltou deixando meu marido eufórico.

- Ela falou... Você ouviu Bella, ela falou!

Era incrível como aqueles pequenos gestos nos deixavam tão eufóricos, quando Thony ficou de pé sozinho e deu seus primeiros passinhos, pensei que fosse ter uma sincope, corri pegar a câmera e filmei tudo. Edward comemorou como se fosse quatro de julho, o mesmo foi quando Lizze andou pela primeira vez, claro que minha filha correu pra ele.

Emmett havia contratado um papai Noel, para entregar os presentes, mas meus filhos se assustaram com o homem e meu marido quase mata o irmão postiço, desta vez a reunião foi mais família, estávamos somente nós e os Hale.

Recebi outra mensagem no natal: "Ho, ho, ho! Aproveite enquanto pode, logo encontrará sua mãezinha no inferno, VADIA!" Aquelas malditas mensagens estavam mexendo com meus nervos, e nem preciso dizer que meu marido ficou possesso.

Meus filhos finalmente completaram um aninho e meu marido surtado fez uma festa digna de reis, eles não entendiam muito, mas se divertiram bastante, os padrinhos os mimavam demais e os avós então, nem se fala.

Eu havia dito a mim mesma que assim que eles completassem um aninho, voltaria a trabalhar, mas não consegui. Era difícil demais deixá-los o dia todo, por causa das aulas, então me dediquei aos estudos e aos meus filhos, meu marido demonstrou certo alivio quando contei a ele o que me deixou um tanto intrigada.

Novamente a Masen foi premiada por suas campanhas de sucesso e tive que suportar Tanya como a rainha da noite, sendo paparicada por todos, mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Tenho que ir a Paris. – disse enquanto jantávamos, ele mal havia tocado na comida.

- Cliente novo? – ele somente assentiu. – Algum problema Edward? Vai ficar quanto tempo?

- De quatro a cinco dias, provavelmente.

- Jazz vai com você? – novamente só assentiu.

- Porque está com essa carinha? Parece preocupado. – Edward deu um longo suspiro e evitava me olhar nos olhos.

- Tanya irá conosco, estamos negociando juntos com este cliente e...

- Está me dizendo que vai passar quatro dias em Paris, com Tanya? – meu marido bufou irritado.

- Não foi isso que eu disse Isabella! Iremos Jazz, Tanya e eu, a negócios, fechamos o contrato, voltamos e pronto.

-Você em Paris com aquela vadia oferecida? Nem fodendo!

- Já estou farto dessa sua boca suja, Isabella! – ele praticamente berrou comigo. – Para de ofendê-la, mais que saco! Tanya mudou e mudou muito. – ainda estava em choque pelo modo como falou comigo, o que amortizou o fato dele estar defendendo aquela mulher. – Por favor, eu peço que entenda a minha situação, estamos juntos nesse fechamento de contrato, o cliente exigi a presença dos dois. – sua voz saiu mais suave, mas eu ainda não conseguia reagir.


	30. Chapter 30

**Fim de semana! **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**POV EDWARD**

Já estávamos a quase três meses na casa nova, no início Bella ralhou por ter lhe dado uma casa de presente de aniversário, ameaçou até se divorciar de mim se gastasse tanto em um presente novamente. Mas adorou tudo, o jardim ficou como ela gostava e Bella passava horas ali, admirando a beleza do lugar, a casa era ampla e com um quintal enorme, um ótimo investimento. Nossos filhos estavam crescendo e aquele apartamento estava ficando pequeno.

Com muito custo trouxemos Tia e Charlotte pra morar conosco, queria que Bella esquecesse um pouco aquelas malditas mensagens que recebeu, andava assustada, tensa. Não preciso dizer que Alice surtou quando dei o apartamento pra ela, só faltou nos colocar pra fora, aquela tampinha não tinha jeito mesmo.

Meus pequenos cresciam a olhos vistos, estavam cada vez mais espertos, eles tinham uma linguagem própria e falavam entre si o tempo todo, não me cansava de olhá-los. Cada gesto, cada nova coisa que descobriam, era fascinante. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para mantê-los seguros, felizes, assim como Bella. Por isso Jared e Quill voltaram a fazer a segurança deles, cheguei a falar com o chefe de polícia de Forks, mas Charlie não tinha nada, somente conjecturas, suspeitas.

Nosso trabalho na empresa aumentou e muito, éramos muito requisitados o que resultou em várias viagens para fechamento de contratos, eram viagens curtas, breves, mas notei o quanto aquilo chateava minha esposa.

No natal recebeu outra mensagem, ficou abalada e muito sensível, ainda mais pelo fato das crianças estarem cada vez mais independente dela. Minha esposa que já era insegura por natureza, ficou ainda mais. Bella era uma mulher adorável, apaixonante, maravilhosa, mas tinha seus medos, seus traumas e com o tempo estava aprendendo a lidar com eles, porque a amava e queria vê-la feliz, fazê-la feliz.

Do nada desistiu de voltar à empresa, disse que o faria somente depois de se formar, na realidade Bella voltou atrás, porque estudando e trabalhando, não teria tempo para nossos filhos e minha esposa não queria perder a melhor fase deles.

Desde daquele atrito com Bella e Charlotte que Tanya mudou, estava mais agradável, menos implicante, estávamos nos dando bem, principalmente quando ela deixava de lado aquele papo de que me desejava e que tinha saudade das nossas transas malucas.

Profissionalmente fazíamos uma dupla e tanto, confesso que estava gostando daquela versão dela, mas a nossa reaproximação não foi vista com bons olhos pelos meus irmãos e cunhados, eles não acreditavam na mudança dela, o que causou alguns atritos entre nós e quando Bella desistiu de voltar à empresa, me senti aliviado, porque sei que jamais entenderia que Tanya e eu éramos somente amigos, parceiros de trabalho.

A Masen arrasou novamente na premiação e Tanya foi o centro das atenções, o que deixou minha esposa um tanto enciumada e irritadiça, já que na opinião dela, a Masen não era Tanya Denali e Edward Cullen e sim uma equipe de profissionais extremamente competentes e brilhantes.

Estava com uma viagem agendada para março, iríamos a Paris, para o fechamento de um contrato importante, que traria ainda mais notoriedade a Masen.

- Não pode levá-la, sabe que sua mulher vai surtar!- dizia Jazz, estávamos discutindo há horas.

- É uma viagem de negócios Jasper, o que está insinuando? – não estava gostando do tom que ele usava comigo.

- Edward, será que está cego? Ta na cara que Tanya está armando alguma, você ainda vai se dar mal, cara escuta o que eu to te falando.

- As pessoas mudam Jazz e Tanya mudou! Vamos dar um voto de confiança.

- Só espero que esse voto de confiança, não custe seu casamento meu amigo. – ele se levantou recolhendo os papéis. – Faça o que achar melhor, mas aconselho a contar a sua esposa que Tanya vai conosco nesta viagem, porque se Bella souber por outro, a coisa vai ficar preta pro seu lado meu amigo. – disse saindo da minha sala. Tentei contar a Bella, mas assim que proferi as palavras viagem e Tanya, minha esposa surtou.

- Está me dizendo que vai passar quatro dias em Paris, com Tanya? – bufei irritado tudo que eu não queria era discutir com ela.

- Não foi isso que eu disse Isabella! - como sempre ela distorcia as coisas. - Iremos Jazz, Tanya e eu, a negócios, fechamos o contrato, voltamos e pronto. – falei como se fosse óbvio, não havia motivos para todo aquele alarde.

-Você em Paris com aquela vadia oferecida? Nem fodendo! – disparou furiosa.

- Já estou farto dessa sua boca suja, Isabella! – acabei perdendo a paciência e me exaltando. – Para de ofendê-la, mais que saco! Tanya mudou e mudou muito. – esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto tentando me acalmar. – Por favor, eu peço que entenda a minha situação, estamos juntos nesse fechamento de contrato, o cliente exigi a presença dos dois. – usei um tom mais leve, mas Bela continuava na mesma posição, seu olhar estava desfocado parecia não ouvir uma só palavra. – Bella? Bella está me ouvindo?

- Como quiser. – respondeu com um fio de voz, se levantou recolhendo o prato.

- Bella, não faz assim, por favor, preciso que me compreenda, eu...

- Ainda vai comer, posso recolher o prato? – aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que pensei.

- Não. – ela o recolheu indo em direção a pia, lavou a louça a deixando no escorredor secou as mãos e subiu.

Fiquei um tempo no andar de baixo, fui até o bar e me servi de uma dose de vodka. Sabia que até o dia da viagem aquele assunto iria render. Passei no quarto das crianças que já estavam dormindo feito anjinho, cheguei ao meu quarto e Bella estava lendo sentada na poltrona, era como se eu não estivesse ali. Tomei meu banho e me joguei na cama, tentei assistir alguma coisa, mas não tive saco, ela continuou ali, com a cara enfiada no livro.

Não sei a que horas dormi, me remexi na cama e senti falta do corpo dela o que me fez acordar de imediato, olhei em volta e Bella estava toda torta na poltrona, havia adormecido ali. Peguei-a nos meus braços a colocando na cama, pela reação dela, dias nada fáceis estariam por vir.

Acordei com o despertador e a cama ao meu lado estava vazia, estranhei porque Bella sempre saia depois de mim. Tomei meu banho e me troquei passando no quarto das crianças que ainda dormiam, desci encontrando Charlotte e Tia na cozinha.

- Bom dia, alguma das duas viram minha esposa?

- A menina saiu cedo, deixou as instruções do dia e saiu.

- Tão cedo? A aula dela só começa as nove, sabe pra onde ela foi?

- Não sei dizer senhor, nem quis comer, pegou a chave do carro e saiu...

- Ela não foi com Embry?

- Não, nem com os garotos, eles ainda nem chegaram.

- Mais o que deu nela? – soltei irritado. – Bella sabe que não pode andar por ai, sozinha!

- Foi o que eu disse, mas ela não me escutou?

- Tudo bem Charlotte, assim que Bella voltar pra casa, me liga está bem?

- Peço pra te ligar assim que chegar.

- Não! Você me liga, duvido muito que ela vá ligar. – ela somente assentiu, peguei minhas coisas e fui para a empresa.

**POV BELLA**

Raiva, eu sentia muita raiva dele naquele momento, ouvi-lo defendendo Tanya doeu demais, subi passando no quarto dos meus filhos, fiquei um tempo ali olhando pra eles, me acalmava e me fazia tão bem.

Tomei um banho rápido e peguei um livro pra ler, pela minha visão periférica pude vê-lo ir até o closet, depois entrar no banheiro. Saiu e se jogou na cama ligando a TV, ficou passando os canais, não emiti um som, continuei com a cara no livro.

Não demorou ele adormeceu e confesso que não sei quando foi que o sono me venceu, senti quando ele me pegou nos braços e me colocou na cama, não consegui dormir, o modo como falou comigo, as coisas que disse ficavam ecoando em minha mente.

"_**Já estou farto dessa sua boca suja, Isabella! Para de ofendê-la, mais que saco! Tanya mudou e mudou muito."**_

Levantei bem cedo, me arrumei , passando antes para ver meus filhos, deixei as instruções com Tia e Charlotte e sai, precisava falar com alguém. Não queria preocupar Charlotte com meus problemas, meus medos e minhas inseguranças, naquele momento eu precisava de alguém que estivesse por dentro do assunto, precisava de Alice.

- Bella? O que faz aqui tão cedo? E sozinha? – dei graças por minha cunhadinha estar no apartamento com Jazz.

- Preciso falar com você Alice, preciso falar com alguém senão vou enlouquecer.

- Ele já te contou não é? – disse me puxando pra dentro.

- Você sabia? Porque não me disse nada Alice?

- Senta aqui Bella. – pediu me puxando pro sofá

- Bella?- Jazz não parecia surpreso em me ver. – Ele te contou, não foi?

- Porque não me disseram? – insisti.

- Porque ele disse que falaria com você, é só uma viagem Bella, de negócios... – dizia Alice. – Jazz vai estar com eles, meu irmão te ama e não fará nada de que se arrependa depois.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. – falei engolindo o nó em minha garganta. – Ontem quando me contou acabei explodindo e a xinguei como sempre faço, seu irmão ficou furioso, a defendeu e disse que estava farto da minha boca suja, insistia em dizer que Tanya havia mudado e mudado muito.

- Isso eu duvido muito! – minha cunhada disse certa.

-Alice! – Jazz a repreendeu.

- Não vem com essa, Jazz, também não acredita na mudança dela acredita?

- Nem por um segundo, mas ele acredita, é melhor nos mantermos fora disso.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Jazz. – disparei meio atravessado.

- Desculpe Bella, mas já discutimos demais sobre esse assunto, Edward a conhece melhor que todos nós e insisti que Tanya mudou. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, profissionalmente os dois estão arrebentando... – fingi não ver o cutucão que Alice deu no noivo. – Somos a empresa de publicidade e propaganda mais requisitada no país...

- Sei de tudo isso Jasper, mas o fato é que meu marido vai passar quatro dias em Paris com a ex- amante dele, aquela que não esconde estar louca pra voltar a ser amante dele...

- Ai é que está Bella, a descarada age profissionalmente com ele, claro que não sabemos como é quando estão a sós, mas...

- Como assim a sós? – ela pareceu se arrepender do que disse.

- Ele se reúne com ela, como faz com todos nós. – Jazz tentou concertar.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Brigar não é bem o termo, o choque pelo modo como falou comigo foi tão grande que fiquei sem reação, não nos falamos desde então.

- Sei que não é fácil pra você amiga, mas dê um voto de confiança... – Alice disse segurando minha mão. – Edward é completamente louco por você e por mais que ela tenha "mudado"- disse fazendo aspas no mudado. – Duvido que Ed vá ceder.

- Deixei bem claro ao seu irmão Alice, se ele encostar um dedo naquela mulher, nunca mais vai me ver, eu sumo da vida dele.

- Some nada, vocês são completamente apaixonados! Jamais conseguirão viver um longe do outro, se amam demais. – o pior é que ela estava coberta de razão. – Além do mais, vocês têm dois motivos que os manterão ligados pra sempre.

Meu telefone tocou várias vezes, me desculpei novamente pela hora e fui para a universidade, fiquei na biblioteca estudando até dar o horário da aula. Olhei para o visor do aparelho que acusava chamada perdidas havia seis ao todo. Três de Edward, duas com o número da Masen e uma de casa. Avisei Charlotte que estava na aula, pra não se preocupar, estava saindo da aula de mídia quando esbarrei em alguém.

- Anda muito distraída! – reconheci de imediato a voz de Brady.

- Brady! Oi!

- Oi, parece distraída.

- Só um pouco aérea.

- Hmm... Está muito ocupada? O que acha de um café?

- Estava indo pra casa, mas acho que dá pra tomar um café com um amigo.

Brady contou que sentiram minha falta no conservatório, falamos sobre meu curso, falei sobre meus filhos. O papo estava interessante, ele falava de um aluno que se inscreveu no conservatório, eu ria das coisas absurdas que Brady contava, mas meu sorriso morreu quando vi Edward parado ao nosso lado. Estava sério, muito sério, seu rosto estava inexpressível e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina.

- Edward? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei surpresa.

- Seu celular está desligado por acaso? – sua voz saiu cortante.

- Edward, como vai? - ele ignorou Brady por completo. – Acho melhor eu ir, foi mesmo muito bom ver você Bella, tchau! – disse um tanto constrangido, estalou um beijo no meu rosto antes de sair, meu marido tinha as mãos cerradas em punho e posso jurar que ouvi seus dentes rangerem.

- Tchau Brady. – foi o que consegui dizer. – Pode me dizer que diabo faz aqui? – perguntei entre os dentes.

- Estou ligando pra você desde que saiu de casa, onde se meteu Isabella? E o que aquele babaca te disse pra rir daquele jeito? – mas ele era mesmo cara de pau.

- Em primeiro lugar ele não é um babaca, seu nome é Brady, ele foi meu professor e um amigo muito querido. Em segundo se não percebeu eu acabo de sair da aula.

- Você vem comigo agora mesmo. – disse jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa me pegando pelo braço.

- Me solta! Não vou com você pra lugar nenhum! – falei me debatendo, me soltando dele. Volte pro seu trabalho, afinal tem uma viagem importante, não é? Sua parceira deve estar te esperando para alguma reunião particular. – provoquei.

- Você vem comigo agora! – falou entre os dentes, voltou a segurar meu braço com mais força, praticamente me arrastou até o estacionamento da universidade, seu carro estava parado ao lado do meu, vi Embry recostado no meu carro. – Me de a chave do carro? – exigiu mandão.

- Não, vim com ele e vou com ele.

- Não me tira do sério, Isabella, me dá a porra da chave. – definitivamente ele estava furioso, abri a bolsa pegando a merda da chave. – Tome Embry, leve o carro dela.

- Eu não vou com ele? – perguntei tentando me soltar.

- Não a senhora vem comigo. – disse sem nem mesmo olhar pra mim, me puxou novamente até a porta do carro a abrindo em seguida.

- Posso perfeitamente ir com Embry e...

- ENTRA NESSE CARRO ISABELLA! – gritou me assustando, me joguei no banco cruzando os braços, ele bateu a porta com tudo. Não entendia porque estava tão nervosinho, era pra eu estar puta com ele e não ao contrário.

-O que você quer Edward? Pode me dizer? – falei um tanto exaltada.

- Pra onde você foi? – insistiu.

- Fui falar com Alice antes de ir pra aula, por quê?

- Custava ter avisado? Quase me mata do coração Isabella! Saiu sem motorista, sem segurança, não disse pra onde ia... O que você tem nessa cabeça, merda? – disparou praticamente aos berros, suas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma bofetada.

- Talvez eu tenha mesmo... – tentei controlar minha voz e não demonstrar o quanto estava difícil falar. – Afinal, me casei com você. – conclui o encarando.

- Arrependida? – sua voz saiu mais branda.

- Decepcionada seria a palavra certa. – ele fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça, ligou o carro saindo com tudo da vaga, Edward guiou em silêncio ativou o portão eletrônico entrando com tudo em casa, parando com uma freada seca na garagem, fiz menção de sair do carro, mas as portas estavam travadas.

- Dá pra abrir a porta? – falei sem olhar pra ele.

- Não, ainda não terminamos. – me virei pra ele com vontade de socá-lo.

- Não terminamos? O que você quer Edward? Quer gritar comigo de novo? É isso que quer?

- O que você fazia com aquele cara em um café? Desde quando sai pra tomar café com ele? É uma mulher casada Isabella e...

- Tome cuidado com suas palavras Edward, você está me ofendendo. – minha voz saiu cortante. - Nos esbarramos no corredor da universidade, sabe perfeitamente que Brady dá aula lá, ele me convidou para tomar um café e não vi mal algum nisso... – ele fez menção de falar, mas o impedi. – Acho que não tem direito de cobrar nada meu caro, eu tenho que suportar você trabalhando lado a lado com sua ex- amante...

- Bella, eu...

- Faça sua viagem Edward, é importante para sua empresa e sua carreira, mas não espere que eu aceite o fato de bom grado. Só me resta rezar pra que cumpra sua promessa e se mantenha longe dela... – me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir conter as malditas lágrimas. – Porque sei que ela vai investir pesado...

- Você não entende, ela...

- Não me venha com essa de que ela mudou Edward, você é o único que acredita nisso, ou quer acreditar, porque como eu lhe disse uma vez, aquela mulher de certa forma é importante pra você... – minha voz falhou – Não consegue ficar longe dela Edward.

Eu esperava que ele dissesse que eu estava errada, que não era nada daquilo, mas Edward não o fez, destravou as portas, assim que sai do carro ele voltou a ligá-lo saindo de ré. Um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios, fui até o jardim e ali me deixei chorar, eu o estava perdendo, podia sentir que ele estava cedendo a ela cada vez mais.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que cheguei à empresa minha irmã veio a minha sala e quase me engole.

- Como você tem coragem de defender Tanya, tem idéia do quanto magoou sua esposa Edward? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Ela falou com você?

- Esteve no apartamento logo cedo, o que está fazendo com a sua vida Edward? Está deixando Tanya interferir novamente...

- Meu Deus Alice, é uma viagem de negócios, será que é tão difícil entender?

- Edward, você deveria ser o primeiro, a saber, que isso tudo não passa de balela, sabe perfeitamente que Tanya vai dar o bote mais cedo ou mais tarde, se é que já não deu. – insinuou. – Sei perfeitamente o quanto são bons juntos profissionalmente, todos nós sabemos, mas está se arriscando demais Edward, ela está te envolvendo em sua teia e você está cedendo.

- Não posso tirá-la da empresa, olha o quanto crescemos e...

- Vai chegar uma hora meu irmão que você terá que escolher...

- Do que você está falando? – minha irmã puxou o ar com força o soltando de uma só vez.

- Terá que decidir o que é mais importante pra você, Tanya ou Bella...

- Está sendo ridícula Alice, qual é o seu problema?

- Bella odeia Tanya, aceitou que voltasse a trabalhar com você porque sabe o quanto isso tudo é importante pra você, Edward, você mudou meu irmão, passa horas trancado nesta sala com ela...

- Discutindo sobre os contratos, trabalhando criatura!

- Se você diz. – falou dando de ombros, se levantando. – Só peço que tome cuidado Edward, está colocando sua felicidade em risco. – disse saindo em seguida.

Claro que eu sabia das segundas intenções de Tanya, mas ela havia mudado, estava respeitando meu espaço. Liguei para Bella novamente, só caia na caixa postal, Victória já havia ligado duas vezes e nada. Charlotte me ligou avisando que Bella havia ligado dizendo que estava na universidade e que iria pra casa depois da aula.

Pedi para Embry me encontrar no horário da saída no estacionamento da universidade, parei meu carro ao lado do dela, mas nada de Bella. Estava preocupado, ela simplesmente havia sumido.

Embry foi atrás de informação e a viram no café que ficava no campus, estava acompanhada do professor segundo ele. Meu sangue ferveu nas veias quando a vi conversando animada com Brady, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acabamos discutindo outra vez, e Bella não queria ir comigo, acabei explodindo com ela, me arrependendo em seguida.

-O que você quer Edward? Pode me dizer? – soltou furiosa.

- Pra onde você foi? – insisti.

- Fui falar com Alice antes de ir pra aula, por quê? – ela me olhava com os olhos semicerrados, estava zangada, mas eu estava muito mais.

- Custava ter avisado? Quase me mata do coração Isabella! Saiu sem motorista, sem segurança, não disse pra onde ia... – não consegui conter a minha fúria. - O que você tem nessa cabeça, merda? – seu olhar mudou de repente, eram tão expressivos, diziam o que se passava dentro de seu coração e eu a havia magoado novamente.

- Talvez eu tenha mesmo... – sua voz saiu meio embargada, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. – Afinal, me casei com você. – conclui me encarando com o nariz empinado, não consegui esconder a dor que senti ao ouvir aquilo.

- Arrependida?

- Decepcionada seria a palavra certa. – fechei meus olhos me socando mentalmente, como eu me odiava naquele momento. A viagem toda foi em completo silêncio, eu me perguntava o que ela fazia com Brady na cafeteria, sobre o que tanto falavam? Assim que chegamos Bella fez menção de sair, mas mantive as portas travadas.

- Dá pra abrir a porta? – pediu sem olhar pra mim.

- Não, ainda não terminamos. – ela se virou me olhando com raiva.

- Não terminamos? O que você quer Edward? Quer gritar comigo de novo? É isso que quer?

- O que você fazia com aquele cara em um café? – disparei ignorando suas palavras. - Desde quando sai pra tomar café com ele? É uma mulher casada Isabella e...

- Tome cuidado com suas palavras Edward, você está me ofendendo. – me cortou furiosa. - Nos esbarramos no corredor da universidade, sabe perfeitamente que Brady dá aula lá, ele me convidou para tomar um café e não vi mal algum nisso... – Bella não me deixava falar. – Acho que não tem direito de cobrar nada meu caro, eu tenho que suportar você trabalhando lado a lado com sua ex- amante...

- Bella, eu...

- Faça sua viagem Edward, é importante para sua empresa e sua carreira, mas não espere que eu aceite o fato de bom grado. Só me resta rezar pra que cumpra sua promessa e se mantenha longe dela... – as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto. – Porque sei que ela vai investir pesado...

- Você não entende, ela... – tentei dizer, mas Bella me cortou novamente, não me deixava falar.

- Não me venha com essa de que ela mudou Edward, você é o único que acredita nisso, ou quer acreditar, porque como eu lhe disse uma vez, aquela mulher de certa forma é importante pra você... Não consegue ficar longe dela Edward.

Sim Tanya era importante pra mim, mas não da forma como ela e Alice pensavam, Bella não acreditava em mim, não confiava em mim e aquilo me magoou profundamente. Destravei as portas e assim que Bella saiu do carro, o liguei engatando a ré e sai de lá com tudo.

Voltei pro escritório, mas não conseguia me concentrar em nada, pensei em falar com Emm ou Jazz, mas ambos pensavam como Alice. Acabei indo pra casa, aproveitei que não havia ninguém no andar de baixo e passei pelo bar pegando uma garrafa de vodka e um copo e me tranquei no escritório.

Fiquei ali entre um gole e outro, tentando entender por quê? Por que era tão difícil pra ela compreender? Porque não acreditava em mim, não confiava em mim... Já não dei provas o suficiente de quanto a amo? Do quanto é importante pra mim?

"_**Vai chegar uma hora meu irmão que você terá que escolher... Terá que decidir o que é mais importante pra você, Tanya ou Bella..**_**." – **as palavras de Alice ecoavam em minha mente.

"_**Talvez eu tenha mesmo... Afinal, me casei com você."**_

"_**Arrependida?" **_

"_**Decepcionada seria a palavra certa."**_

- Porque Bella? Porque Não confia em mim, porque duvida do meu amor? – falei pra mim mesmo olhando para o copo em minha mão.

- _Charlotte? - _ouvi Bella chamar. – _Ele ligou? _– estavam no corredor talvez.

- _Não menina, já está ficando tarde._

-_Eu sei, ele deve estar na empresa, em alguma reunião importante_. – Bella parecia abatida.

- _O que está havendo menina?_ – as vozes ficaram mais distantes, provavelmente foram para outro cômodo, mas ainda conseguia ouvi-las.

- _Não sei ao certo Charlotte, mas sinto que o estou perdendo, aos poucos ela vai tirá-lo de mim_. – então era isso que ela pensava?

- _Não diga bobagens menina, Edward é louco por você_...

- _Mas não consegue se manter longe dela, Charlotte! Sei que Edward me ama e o quanto me ama, mas ele a colocou novamente na empresa e sei que mais dia menos dia aquela mulher vai dar o bote... Está se fazendo de desinteressada, mas posso sentir em meus ossos que está fingindo para tê-lo por perto, envolvê-lo e Edward está cedendo Charlotte... Mesmo sem se dar conta está cedendo. _ – sua voz era angustiada.

- _Não chore Bella, aquele garoto te ama e jamais vai magoá-la_. – insistiu Charlotte.

-_Edward está diferente, distante, posso sentir... Hoje quando me deixou aqui discutimos e sinceramente eu esperava que ele dissesse que eu estava errada, que esbravejasse , mas ele não o fez, destravou a porta do carro e saiu sem dizer uma palavra sequer_...

- _Você disse que discutiram, deve estar magoado, sentido, logo isso passa. _

- _E se ele ceder Charlotte? Me diz o que eu faço? Porque sinceramente eu não sei viver sem Edward... Preferiria mil vezes a morte ao vê-lo voltar para os braços de Tanya._

- _Não se martirize menina, isso não vai acontecer. – _eu já estava mal, agora me sentia péssimo, mas as coisas finalmente estavam fazendo sentindo.

Fiquei mais um tempo por ali, subi e a casa já estava na penumbra, achei melhor tomar um banho antes de ir ver meus filhos. Bella estava adormecida, agarrada ao meu travesseiro, me chutei mentalmente por ter sido tão rude com ela. Tomei uma ducha rápida, a bebida já estava fazendo efeito, fui até o quarto das crianças e fiquei um tempo ali, admirando os dois que dormiam feito anjinhos.

- Tenham bons sonhos meus filhos. – disse depositando um beijo em cada um, voltei para o quarto e Bella estava acordada, sentada na cama abraçada as pernas com o queixo apoiado no joelho.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – falei em um tom suave.

- Ouvi a babá eletrônica, meu sono anda leve. – falou dando de ombros. – Chegou agora? – Bella mordia os lábios, estava ansiosa, seu pé não parava quieto.

- Há um tempo, estava no escritório.

- Estava? – não conseguiu esconder o espanto. – Mas...

- Acho que ninguém me viu. – dei de ombros me sentando no outro lado da cama.

-Está com fome? – perguntou sem olhar pra mim.

- Não. Estou sem apetite, boa noite. – me deitei de costas pra ela.

-Desculpe... – pediu com a voz meio embargada. - Se te magoei peço sinceramente que me desculpe Edward. – ao ouvir aquilo me virei automaticamente. - Será que pode me perdoar? – e lá estava aquele bico de choro se formando em seus lábios.

- Vem cá meu amor. – pedi a puxando pra mim. – Nada do que faça ou diga, vai fazer com que te ame menos Bella. – usei suas próprias palavras.

- Me perdoa? – insistiu.

- Te perdoar? Do que? Sei que também magoei você, então o que acha de você me dar um beijo e a gente esquece tudo isso? – falei em um tom divertido, Bella roçou seus lábios aos meus e foi o que bastou, tomei seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Não fizemos amor naquela noite, permanecemos quietinhos abraçados, enroscados um no outro. Ela adormeceu com a mão em meu peito, minha mão entrelaçada a dela e a outra a prendia firme contra mim e foi assim que adormeci. Não toquei no assunto da viagem e Bella também não, tentava agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas às vezes a flagrava perdida em pensamentos. Geralmente Bella me levava ao aeroporto quando eu viajava, mas desta nos despedimos em casa mesmo.

- Volto logo, se cuida está bem? – pedi agarrado a ela.

- Espero que corra tudo bem, vamos estar aqui, esperando você, aconteça o que acontecer... – sabia perfeitamente o que Bella queria dizer com aquilo.

- Aquieta seu coração Bella, tranqüilize-se é uma viagem de negócios e prometo que não vou decepcionar você. – disse com meus olhos cravados aos seus para que não tivesse a menor dúvida de minhas palavras. – Amo você. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- E nós amamos você. – retrucou, me despedi dos meus filhos que acabaram chorando, queriam vir junto, ao chegar ao aeroporto encontrei minha irmã que estava com Jazz, Tanya também já estava lá.

- Vá com Deus meu irmão e por tudo que há de mais sagrado, juízo Edward. – pediu agarrada a mim.

- Fica tranqüila, é só uma viagem de trabalho. Cuida dela pra mim Alice, esses dias não vão ser nada fáceis pra ela, por favor, cuida dela. – pedi em um tom bem baixo pra que os outros não ouvissem.

- Pode deixar meu irmão, cuidarei. – ela se despediu de Jazz e fez um aceno com a cabeça para Tanya.

- Paris nos aguarda! – soltou Tanya com um ar provocativo.

- Estamos indo a trabalho Tanya, assim que esse contrato estiver assinado, embarco no primeiro vôo, estamos entendidos? – usei de um tom sério, sem nenhum traço de humor.

Me sentei ao lado de Jazz no vôo o que a deixou um tanto irritadiça, ao chegarmos ao hotel, pedi duas suítes e Jazz não se opôs a dividi-la comigo.

- Tudo isso é medo de ceder? – perguntou divertido.

- Não, mas se ficar sozinho, não tenho dúvidas de que ela vai aparecer por lá, aqui tenho você de testemunha. – respondi no mesmo tom, passávamos os dias em reuniões intermináveis e almoços regados a muito vinho e papo furado. Ligava todas as noites para Bella, contei a ela que estava dividindo a suíte com Jasper, sentia falta dela e dos meus filhos.

- O que acha da gente dar uma esticada Ed? – Tanya disse na maior cara de pau, na frente de Jazz. – A gente podia sair e curtir a noite em Paris.

- À vontade, o que te impede. – estávamos saindo do escritório do cliente.

- Bem que você poderia me fazer companhia e...

- Não! Vou para o meu quarto, quando quiser curtir Paris, venho com a minha esposa. – Tanya semicerrou os olhos e saiu batendo o pé, a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que estava furiosa.

- Gostei de ver, Alice vai ficar orgulhosa de você. – provocou meu cunhado.

- Não torra Jazz! – acabamos jantando em um bistrô próximo ao hotel.

O contrato estava fechado e não via à hora de voltar pra casa, para os meus filhos e minha esposa, estávamos a três dias em Paris, e tenho que reconhecer que a presença de Tanya foi de extrema importância.

- Vou aproveitar que estou por aqui e vou ver meus pais em Milão, nos vemos em alguns dias está bem? – estávamos em um bar dançante por insistência do cliente.

- Por mim tudo bem, meu vôo sai daqui algumas horas. – ela assentiu somente, ainda estava brava comigo. Eu e Jazz passamos no hotel acertamos a conta e fomos direto para o aeroporto, teríamos que enfrentar doze horas de viagem aproximadamente, antes de embarcar, liguei pra Bella.

"Alô" – sua voz estava sonolenta, havia me esquecido do fuso horário.

-Bella?

"Edward? Oi! Que bom ouvir tua voz."

- Desculpa te acordar, estou embarcando meu amor, em doze horas estou ai, vai me pegar no aeroporto?

"Hmm... Acho que Alice irá..."

- Ela não está voltando conosco Bella, ficou em Paris, disse que vai fazer uma visita aos pais em Milão.

"Vou estar lá te esperando, está bem?" – sorri com sua mudança de humor.

- Está perfeito meu amor, até daqui a pouco.

"Até, estou morrendo de saudade de você."

- Eu também, se prepare senhora Cullen. – ela gargalhou do outro lado.

"Acredite, estou preparadíssima." – não via a hora de chegar a Seattle e tê-la em meus braços.


	31. Chapter 31

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Comentem, deixe sua****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**POV BELLA**

O dia daquela bendita viagem finalmente havia chegado, não falamos nela desde o dia em que brigamos. Naquela noite Edward chegou bem tarde, na realidade estava no escritório, havia chegado cedo e se trancado lá. Havia bebido e não foi pouco, percebi pelo seu olhar, quando Edward bebia seus olhos ficavam estreitos, sua voz também ficava afetada.

Pedi desculpas pelas coisas que disse, não que eu me arrependesse, mas sei que o magoou, por isso me desculpei. Edward me puxou pra si me aninhando em seus braços, ali e somente ali me sentia segura. Trocamos alguns beijos, uns bem intensos e provocantes, outros simplesmente apaixonados. Acabei adormecendo com nossas mãos entrelaçadas sobre seu peito. Deixá-lo ir foi sem sombras de dúvidas, a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, mas era necessário.

- Volto logo, se cuida está bem? – pediu me segurando firme em seus braços.

- Espero que corra tudo bem, vamos estar aqui, esperando você, aconteça o que acontecer... – ela não iria tirá-lo de mim, não permitiria de modo algum.

- Aquieta seu coração Bella, tranqüilize-se... É somente uma viagem de negócios e prometo que não decepcionar você. – havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, Edward merecia esse voto de confiança. – Amo você. – sussurrou contra meus lábios.

- E nós amamos você. – sussurrei de volta, Edward se despediu das crianças que choraram querendo ir junto com ele. Não quis levá-lo ao aeroporto, ela estaria lá e quanto mais longe estivesse de mim, seria melhor pra ela e mais seguro também.

Sentia falta dele, muita falta, não só eu como as crianças também, eles pediam pelo pai, Charlotte e Tia me ajudavam a descontrair e Alice ficava mais aqui do que em Forks, sentia falta do noivo, estava carente.

Edward me ligava todas as noites, quando me contou que estava dividindo a suíte com Jazz, não contive o riso, tinha que dar crédito a ele, estava se esforçando. Alice me passava tudo que Jazz contava a ela. Contou que Edward estava sendo extremamente profissional e que a dispensou na cara dura, dizendo que curtiria Paris quando estivesse comigo ao seu lado. Queria estar lá para ver a cara da vadia.

Mas o importante mesmo é que meu marido estava voltando, o vestido era frente única que batia um pouco acima do joelho, seu tecido era fino e florido, caia perfeitamente no meu corpo. Deixem meus cabelos soltos caindo pelas costas, já que haviam crescido um pouco, formando pequenos cachos nas pontas.

- Você está linda! – Charlotte disse assim que me viu.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Ele vai amar menina, não se preocupe.

- Ótimo então eu vou indo, deixe tudo pronto Charlotte, avise Tia que deixei a roupa deles separada, peça-a para trocá-los pra mim, por favor.

- Tudo bem, vá tranqüila.

- Está bem. – peguei meu carro e fui ao encontro de Alice no aeroporto, estava quase na hora do vôo deles chegar.

- Uau! Caprichou heim! – brincou assim que me viu.

-Alguém me disse que tenho que me valorizar mais, se lembra? – ela riu orgulhosa de si mesma.

"_Senhoras e senhores, o vôo 7685 Paris – Seattle acaba de pousar."_ – ao ouvir o anúncio senti um friozinho no estômago.

- É o vôo deles, vamos para o portão de desembarque. – avisou Alice, estávamos na praça de alimentação tomando um suco.

- Acha que deveria ter trazido as crianças? – Alice se virou ficando diante de mim, estava séria.

- Bella, relaxa! É o seu marido que está voltando de uma viagem, não é seu primeiro encontro.

- Eu sei! Mas é que estou tão nervosa Alice... Ansiosa seria a palavra certa. – minha cunhada riu meneando a cabeça.

- Caramba! Mesmo depois de casados a paixão é assim tão forte? – perguntou um tanto cética.

-Garanto a você que cada vez que coloco os olhos em seu irmão, me apaixono por ele um pouco mais. É um sentimento tão intenso, tão avassalador que... – me calei ao vê-lo atravessar o portão de desembarque, estava ainda mais lindo do que nunca.

- EDWARD? – praticamente berrei a assustando, deixei-a falando sozinha e corri na direção dele que simplesmente abriu os braços, me joguei neles enlaçando seu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos sentindo aquele cheiro tão dele, o beijei sem me importar com mais nada, ele estava aqui, em meus braços e isso me bastava.

-Wow... – soltou ofegante. – Que recepção... Acho que vou viajar mais vezes. – brincou ainda me prendendo em seus braços.

-Você ainda não viu nada meu caro. – aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido. – Não sabe o que te espera mais tarde. – sussurrei de modo provocante.

-Estou louco pra ver... – respondeu do mesmo modo. - E sentir. – concluiu voltando a me beijar, um limpar de garganta fez com que nos apartássemos, meio a contra gosto.

- Não esqueçam que estão em público, contenham-se. – dizia minha amada cunhada.

- Oi Jazz, seja bem vindo! – falei sem graça.

- Obrigado Bella, podemos ir?

- Vamos pra casa, quero ver meus filhos. – disse meu marido enlaçando minha cintura. Jazz e Alice foram para o apartamento que estava quase pronto, joguei a chave do carro para Edward que guardou suas bolsas no porta mala, assumindo o volante.

Assim que Edward passou pela porta, nossos filhos fizeram a maior festa, Lizze andou com seu jeitinho desengonçado até ele que a cobriu de beijos. Thony fez o mesmo e Edward teve que dividir sua atenção entre os dois, era tão gratificante vê-los juntos.

- É tão lindo vê-los juntos. – comentou Charlotte emocionada.

- São a razão da minha vida Charlotte, os três. – estávamos sentadas em um dos sofás enquanto meu marido rolava no chão com as crianças fazendo a maior farra. Depois de curtir muito com as crianças, jantamos e Edward finalmente foi tomar seu banho, as crianças já estavam dormindo e Charlotte e Tia se recolheram.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, aproveitei para me trocar, vestindo a lingerie que havia comprado especialmente para a ocasião. Joguei o robe de seda por cima e me sentei na poltrona com um meu livro. Edward desligou o chuveiro, não tardou a aparecer com a toalha presa no quadril secando os cabelos com a outra.

- Bella? – chamou ao olhar na direção da cama.

- Aqui. – respondi baixando o livro, meu marido mordeu os lábios me devorando com o olhar. Coloquei o livro sobre a mesinha ao lado, me levantando calmamente, dei alguns passos em sua direção. – Soube que se comportou muito bem em Paris. – falei de um jeito descontraído tocando seu abdômen, somente com as pontas dos dedos. - Senti falta desse teu cheiro. – minha voz saiu rouca tamanha era minha excitação, rocei a ponta do nariz por sua pele me deliciando com seu cheiro, o circundei ficando de frente para suas costas, me ergui na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido. – Acho que merece uma massagem... Quer uma massagem Edward?- pontuei com beijos que distribuía por suas costas.

- Humrum... – gemeu em resposta.

- Então se deite de bruço e fique quietinho. – ele assentiu subindo na cama se ajeitando pois já estava excitado. Apaguei a luz deixando o quarto iluminado por velas, fui até o closet e peguei o óleo de amêndoas que havia comprado. Sentei-me sobre ele sem soltar todo o peso é claro, comecei a massagem pelas costas, depois braços, massageei seus pés e pernas ouvindo meu marido soltar alguns gemidos de satisfação. – Pode se virar, por favor. – pedi com a voz sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido.

Edward se virou e seu membro estava rijo, ereto e pulsante, me sentei sobre suas cochas massageando seus braços novamente intercalando com beijos, mudei de posição me sentando sobre seu abdômen, de costas pra ele.

- Que visão maravilhosa. – disse quando me inclinei para massagear suas pernas, sorri imaginando a cara de safado dele. Novamente mudei de posição desta vez me sentando mais pra baixo, com meus olhos cravados aos dele o toquei, Edward fechou os olhos e pude ver o prazer estampado em sua face, voltou abri-los e exalavam luxuria e desejo. Continuei massageando seu membro ora rápido, ora lento assim como seus testículos ouvindo seus gemidos tão masculinos.

Desatei o nó do robe o deixando cair pelas minhas costas, meu marido sorriu ao ver a linda lingerie que eu usava, abri o fecho frontal do sutiã o atirando em um canto qualquer do quarto. Levei a mão ao meu quadril abrindo o fecho lateral da calcinha me livrando dela também, tudo isso sob o olhar atento e faminto dele.

Voltei a segurar firme seu membro, o massageando novamente com movimentos firmes e contínuos, me ergui um pouco o encaixando em mim descendo sobre ele lentamente.

- Ooohh... –Edward gemeu segurando firme meu quadril ditando o ritmo, se ergueu tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, investindo contra mim. Era um desejo insano, voraz, nossos corpos se chocavam um contra o outro, não havia delicadeza, somente prazer puro e simples, deslizou seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, colo até encontrar meus seios os sugando como um bebê faminto.

Nos amamos de varias formas e por várias vezes aquela noite, até cairmos sem forças e completamente saciados um do outro, não sei precisar em que momento adormeci, muito menos ele, mas quando acordei estávamos completamente enroscados um no outro. A sensação que tinha era de ter sido atropelada, ao tentar sair ele se remexeu me soltando.

Sorri ao ver suas costas toda marcada, de unhas e dentes, havia um chupões em seu pescoço e seu peito, joguei o lençol sobre ele e fui tomar meu banho, quase gritei ao ver o tamanho do chupão em meu pescoço. Tomei meu banho e cobri a marca com corretivo, passei no quarto dos meus pequenos que ainda dormiam. Desci e preparei um café da manhã reforçado e bem caprichado, arrumei tudo em uma bandeja e levei pra ele que ainda estava dormindo.

- Bom dia... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Edward gemeu se remexendo na cama. – Logo nossos pequenos estarão acordados, quer que eles vejam o pai nu?

- Você acabou comigo Bella... – gemeu abrindo os olhos, voltando a fechá-los. – Estou morto.

- Eu avisei que sentia muita falta de você... – falei em um tom debochado. - Além do mais, também estou muida e toda roxa.

-Eu te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, mas me marcou, gastei quase um tubo de corretivo pra cobrir a marca que deixou no meu pescoço. – apontei pro local e ele se esticou pra olhar. – Preparei um café da manhã pra você, está bem reforçado. – sacudi as sobrancelhas.

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei... – pediu sentando-se na cama. - Vou tomar um banho, quem sabe não fico mais disposto. – se levantou completamente nu, indo para o banheiro.

- Fiu-fiu! – assobiei. – Sou mesmo uma garota de sorte, tenho um marido delicioso.

- Sua tarada, para de me olhar assim. – pediu se cobrindo.

- Só estou constatando um fato meu caro, cuidado com as costas. – ele entrou no banheiro ignorando o que eu disse.

- Porra Bella! – gritou do chuveiro, ri abafando com o travesseiro.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que entrei no chuveiro senti minhas costas arder, reclamei com ela, mas acabei rindo ao ouvir sua risada gostosa vindo do quarto. Bella estava simplesmente feliz e vê-la daquela forma enchia meu peito de felicidade, a danada conseguiu me deixar constrangido, assobiando daquela forma, me olhando daquela forma. Ela quase acaba comigo, que massagem foi aquela? Bella me deixou completamente louco de desejo e quando me encaixou em si daquela forma, não me contive... Foi uma noite inesquecível.

Quando me viu no portão de desembarque abriu um imenso sorriso, gritou meu nome correndo para os meus braços, gestos como aquele que me faziam amá-la ainda mais. Sai do banho encontrando o café da manhã me esperando, minha esposa sentada em uma das cadeiras usando uma das minhas camisas. Não conseguia entender aquela obsessão dela, pelas minhas camisas.

- Vai ficar zanzando por ai assim? – perguntei indo para o closet.

- Vai mesmo ficar em casa hoje? – perguntou ignorando o que eu disse.

- Vou, por quê?

- Estava pensando... – disse se levantando, vindo até a porta do closet. – Que se não estiver muito cansado, poderíamos levar as crianças ao parque, assim aproveitamos o dia juntos.

- Mas a senhora não tem aula?

- Dei o cano hoje. – falou dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem, passamos a tarde no parque, está bem assim? – falei acabando de me trocar.

Tomamos o café da manhã juntos, depois que nossos filhos acordaram Bella fez questão dela mesma cuidar deles, era uma mãe atenciosa e zelosa. Acabamos indo mais cedo para o parque, Lizze pareceu reconhecer o local e soltava seus famosos gritinhos, já Thony estava concentrado em seu brinquedo o qual mordia e babava, passamos um dia maravilhoso juntos, os quatro.

Infelizmente tudo que é bom, dura pouco e no dia seguinte voltei ao trabalho, eu e Bella parecíamos estar em lua mel, claro que às vezes divergíamos e discutíamos, mas não como daquela vez. Tanya ficou quase uma semana fora, voltou sorridente e com um humor excelente.

Já minha esposa não gostou muito do retorno dela, mas também não comentou nada comigo, simplesmente notei a diferença em seu humor. Bella novamente estava às voltas com as provas finais e minha irmã com seu casamento que seria no fim de Maio.

Minha esposa concluiu o quarto período e estávamos às vésperas do casamento de Alice, o pobre do meu cunhado estava ficando maluco com a minha irmã. A folgada ficaria um mês fora e pediu com seu jeitinho especial que Bella minha esposa ajudasse Rose e Alec enquanto ela estivesse fora. Bella ficou relutante, evitava a todo custo ir a Masen para não cruzar com Tanya, mas infelizmente seria inevitável, já que aceitou a proposta de Alice.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? - ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Por acaso não me quer na Masen, Edward? – bufei impaciente, estávamos a um tempo discutindo sobre aquele assunto.

- Não seja absurda, Bella.

- Prometi a sua irmã que ajudaria Rosalie, as crianças nem vão sentir a diferença, já que os horários são parecidos, somente terei que fazer algumas adaptações, mas eu dou conta.

- Sei que vai dar conta, mas minha preocupação é...

- O fato de eu e Tanya estarmos no mesmo local, é isso? – disparou irritadiça. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, vou me manter o mais distante dela possível, não vou tocar em sua "amiga". – disse fazendo aspas no, amiga. – Desde que mantenha aquelas garras longe de você, porque se o fizer, Tanya vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável, acredite. – definitivamente eu estava fudido.

Emmett achava loucura colocar as duas no mesmo local de trabalho, mas não tinha como evitar, seria somente por um mês, e eu rogava pra que aquilo não complicasse a minha vida.

**POV BELLA**

O casamento de Alice estava muito próximo e minha cunhada pediu pra que eu ajudasse Rose e Alec enquanto estivesse fora, tudo que eu não queria era ter que voltar a Masen, pelo menos não enquanto aquela mulher estivesse por lá, mas não tinha como negar o pedido de Alice.

Não pude deixar de notar que aquele fato não agradou muito meu marido, justo ele que sempre insistiu pra que fosse trabalhar lá, sempre me incentivava, rogava para que sua ligação com Tanya não fosse o motivo dessa tensão toda.

Alice estava eufórica, a decoração era de extremo bom gosto e muito elegante, tudo estava perfeito. Rose e eu fomos suas damas de honra e Alice quem escolheu o modelo que usaríamos.

O vestido era dourado e todo bordado, completamente colado ao corpo, os penteados eram iguais também, assim como o adorno que usamos. Lizze e Thony foram os pajens, meu filho estava igualzinho ao pai em um terno preto feito especialmente pra ele e Lizze parecia uma princesinha de tão linda.

A cerimônia foi linda e a recepção estava muito agradável, nos divertimos muito, Lauren ainda estava com o tal Steve, mas seu olhar não sai de cima do meu marido. Tanya estava acompanhada, o cara parecia conhecer Edward, já que estavam em um papo entrosado.

- Emm? Quem é aquele com Edward? – meu amado cunhado nada discreto olhou no mesmo instante.

- Aquele é um amigo dele do tempo do colégio, se não em engano ele mora na Europa agora, faz muito tempo que o Ed não o vê.

- Não era seu amigo também?

- Nunca fui muito com a fuça dele, é emproado demais, se acha o dono do mundo, ele era amigo do Ed e da Tanya, na época em que namora...

- Namoraram? – conclui por ele, meu cunhado somente assentiu.

- Parece que Tanya encontrou com ele quando estiveram em Paris, seu nome é Alistair Velmont. Por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Curiosidade somente. – dei uma circulada pelas mesas cumprimentando o pessoal, já que meu marido havia me esquecido.

- Isabella? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz intragável.

- Tanya? – respondi me virando.

- Soube que vai voltar para a Masen, para cobrir as férias de Alice. – seu tom era amigável e extremamente falso.

- Te incomoda por acaso?

- Nenhum pouco, tenho Ed ao meu lado o tempo todo. – minha vontade era de tirar aquele sorriso a tapa. – Somos muito bons juntos, se é que me entende.

- Olha aqui sua...

- Bella? – senti uma mão em minha cintura, Edward me puxou pra junto de si. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse entre os dentes.

- Não estou fazendo nada, com licença. – pedi saindo dali, precisava de ar puro, me afastei indo em direção ao jardim de Esme.

- Ficou maluca? Por acaso ia partir pra cima dela de novo? – ele estava logo atrás de mim. – Não pensou em minha irmã? Esse é o casamento dela, o dia mais importante pra ela e você quase estraga a festa por causa dessa sua implicância com Tanya. – Edward já havia bebido um pouco, talvez fosse este o motivo para estar falando comigo naquele tom, talvez não tivesse notado o quanto suas palavras estavam me magoando.

- Quero ficar sozinha pode me dar licença? – pedi engolindo o enorme nó em minha garganta e a vontade incontrolável de chorar.

- Bella... – sua voz saiu mais suave, carinhosa até. – Entenda que...

- Por favor, pode me deixar sozinha, Edward. – insisti, ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Ahh... – soltou irritadiço. - Faça o que quiser. – saiu pisando duro, eu andava de um lado para o outro tentando controlar minha vontade de gritar, tamanha raiva que eu sentia.

- Olá! – me sobressaltei com a voz grave atrás de mim. – O que uma mulher tão linda como você, faz aqui e sozinha? – ele podia ser muito bonito, mas pelo jeito não valia nada.

- Estava tomando um ar fresco, com licença. – falei tentando passar, não gostava nada do modo como ele me olhava.

- Porque tanta pressa? – ele se postou diante de mim me impedindo de passar.

- Será que dá para o senhor me dar licença? – olhei em volta e não havia ninguém, já que a festa era do outro lado.

- Calma gata, fica tranqüila, só estou querendo bater um papo contigo, te conhecer melhor. – dizia se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Sou esposa de Edward, seu amigo até onde sei. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Ed e eu sempre dividimos tudo, absolutamente tudo, se é que me entende. – o cafajeste teve a cara de pau de piscar pra mim.

- É mesmo, eu duvido muito. – novamente tentei passar por ele, mas o infeliz me segurou firme pelo braço.

- Me solta seu cretino, quem pensa que é? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- O Ed sempre foi mesmo um cara de sorte... – o cafajeste deu uma boa olhada no meu corpo. – Você deve ser uma delicia na cama, Isabella.

- Me solta seu nojento! Exijo respeito seu cafajeste. – falei virando uma bofetada nele.

-Respeito! – disse com desdém. – A filha de uma prostituta de quinta, faça-me o favor.

- Me solta seu cretino! - exigi.

- Você acabou com a vida do meu amigo... – acusou. – O reduziu a um pai babão e um capacho da mulher. – ele estalou a língua meneando a cabeça. – Ainda se fosse por uma mulher de verdade como Tanya, mas uma garotinha como você, filha de uma prostituta com Deus sabe quem? Tenho que concordar que é uma tentação, mas mulheres como você só servem para uma boa trepada. – eu estava em choque, como aquele homem sabia tanto sobre mim? E porque me tratava daquele jeito? Ele me empurrou como se eu fosse contagiosa e saiu me deixando ali.

As palavras dele foram duras demais, me perguntava se os amigos de Edward pensavam da mesma forma, era tudo tão falso nesse meio deles. Edward estaria cansado da vida que levávamos? Por isso essa reaproximação com Tanya?

- Bella? – me sobressaltei ao ouvir meu nome, me virei e Esme me olhava com preocupação. – Aconteceu alguma coisa filha? Estou chamando você faz um tempo.

- Desculpe, eu realmente não ouvi. – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida.

- Alice vai cortar o bolo e está chamando por você.

- Oh, sim! Vamos então. – ela ainda me olhava com preocupação, achei melhor não comentar sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer. Assim que me viu, Edward veio para junto de mim, parecia bem alegre.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha irmã não cabia em si de felicidade, estava se casando com o grande amor da sua vida. Alice sempre foi apaixonada por Jazz, desde menina, meu amigo nunca foi muito mulherengo, mas tinha suas aventuras, andou enrolado um tempo com Maria, uma latina de sangue quente.

Mas ela o traiu e foi Alice quem o ajudou a superar, ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela e estão juntos até hoje. Agora estão casados e rogo pra que sejam muito felizes, havia muita gente conhecida, as pessoas de sempre do nosso circulo social, o que não agradou muito minha esposa, é claro.

Lauren estava lá com aquele namorado estranho dela e Tanya para minha surpresa veio com Alistair, um amigo nosso do tempo de colégio, fazia anos que não o via, engatamos num papo agradável, ele contava animado suas aventuras pela Europa. Aquele não valia nada, nunca prestou.

- Soube que está casado e com filhos?

- Pois é, aqueles dois ali. – falei apontando para Lizze e Thony que estavam com Charlotte e Tia. – E aquela é minha esposa, Isabella.

-Uau! – soltou ao vê-la. Bella estava conversando com Emmett, estava lindíssima naquele vestido dourado que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo. – Ela é uma gata! Seu rosto não me é estranho, é modelo?

- Não, mas participou da campanha do perfume Obsession.

- Sabia que já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar. – confesso que me incomodou o modo como Alistair olhou papa ela, mudei o rumo da conversa e logo Félix se juntou a nós. Me afastei ao ver Bella e Tanya juntas, aquilo não ia prestar, ao me aproximar peguei parte da conversa.

- Soube que vai voltar para a Masen, vai cobrir as férias de Alice. – o tom de Tanya era amigável o que me deixou surpreso.

- Te incomoda por acaso? – Bella respondeu atravessado, tentei me aproximar, mas um amigo do meu pai veio me cumprimentar naquele exato momento, corri na direção delas quando vi Bella partindo pra cima de Tanya.

- Bella! – ralhei a contendo, ela ficou irritada e saiu batendo pé em direção ao jardim, bufei irritado imaginando como seria a convivência das duas na Masen. Já havia bebido um pouco e acabei pegando um pouco pesado ao repreendê-la, Bella ficou quietinha e quando acabei, pediu pra que a deixasse sozinha.

Tentei me aproximar, mas Bella insistiu em ficar sozinha, desisti saindo de lá, estava irritado comigo mesmo, pois sabia que a havia magoado. Voltei para a festa e fiquei jogando conversa fora com Emm e Félix. Depois de um bom tempo, Bella reapareceu com minha mãe, queria me desculpar, não deveria ter falado com ela daquela forma.

- Ed? Não vai me apresentar sua esposa? – brincou Alistair.

- Já, já. – falei indo na direção dela.

- Desculpe. – pedi a abraçando por trás colando meu corpo ao dela. – Acho que bebei demais e...

- Esquece! Ta tudo bem, esquece. – sua voz saiu suave e serena, colei meus lábios aos dela, louco pra levá-la dali e me perder dentro dela.

- Já disse o quanto está linda hoje? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Já, e estou achando que o senhor está alegre demais. – sorri culpado.

- Acho que sim, vem comigo, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa. – ela assentiu soltando um longo suspiro, entrelacei nossas mãos e notei que Bella estancou quando nos aproximamos de Alistair, ficou tensa, pude sentir. – Esse é meu amigo Alistair Velmont, nos conhecemos desde o colégio.

- É um prazer conhecer a mulher que arrebatou o coração do meu amigo, aqui. – dizia o safado estendendo a mão pra Bella que deu um passo pra trás, não entendi sua atitude.

- Como vai. – sua voz saiu seca, ela ignorou por completo a mão dele e o clima ficou estranho. – Desculpe, mas Alice precisa de mim. – disse se afastando.

- Acho que ela não foi com a minha cara! – falou divertido, eu ainda tentava entender sua atitude rude e grosseira. – Tanya disse que ela é meio arredia às vezes.

- Só com que ela não gosta. – me perguntava por que Bella o tratou daquela forma? Seria por causa de Tanya?

- Não se pode agradar a todas. – brincou dando de ombros.

Os noivos cortaram o bolo e Alice jogou o boque, mas sinceramente nem prestei atenção em quem pegou, minha atenção estava toda em Bella que estava muito estranha. Aos poucos os convidados foram se retirando e como foi no casamento de Emmett, dormiríamos por aqui mesmo e amanhã voltaríamos para Seattle.

- Dá pra me dizer o que é que você tem? – perguntei impaciente, estávamos na sala de estar, meus pais conversavam com Rose, Emmett e Charlotte, meus filhos já estavam dormindo e Tia estava com eles.

-Eu não tenho nada, será que dá pra parar de me perguntar isso? – respondeu atravessado.

- Que bicho te mordeu? Foi grossa com Tanya e com Alistair e até agora não consigo entender o por quê?

- Vai ver é porque está bêbado!

- Não fala assim comigo Isabella! – meu tom saiu mais alto que desejava, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Então me deixa em paz Edward! – retrucou exaltada. – Porque ficou tão incomodado com o modo como tratei sua querida Tanya ou seu amigo idiota? Foram se queixar pra você por acaso?

- Não precisava ser grossa com ela...

- Por acaso sabe o que sua queridinha me disse?

- Nada que justificasse o fato de você partir pra cima dela! – perdi o controle e acabei estourando de novo.

- Meu Deus, porque estão discutindo? - disse Esme se aproximando com meu pai e os outros.

- Essa maluca quase avançou em Tanya e acaba com a festa de Alice!

- Se fez isso deve ter tido um bom motivo. – retrucou Rose.

- Não se meta! – cuspi entre os dentes.

-Isso Rose, não se meta! – Bella disse sarcástica. – Ele defende Tanya com unhas e dentes.

- Ela não te fez nada, eu estava lá eu vi! – insisti.

- Viu! E está defendendo aquela vadia?

- Já disse pra parar de chamá-la assim! - a repreendi.

- Pro inferno você e aquela vadia! E aproveita pra levar aquele idiota do seu amigo com você! – cuspiu furiosa passando por mim.

- Volta aqui Isabella! – exigi, ela parou sem se virar. – O que foi que Alistair te fez, foi grosseira e mal educada. – ela se virou me encarando, ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz em desafio dando dois passos na minha direção.

- Apesar de ser criada entre gente humilde e ignorante, minha mãe me deu educação! Não sou obrigada a sorrir pra quem não gosto... Seu "amigo"... – disse fazendo aspas no amigo. - Não passa de um cafajeste, assim como sua "amiga", não passa de uma vadia! – falou me dando as costas novamente.

- O que foi isso? Brigou com ela de novo por causa da Tanya? – Charlotte disse em um tom repreensivo.

- Não torra Charlotte!

- Edward! – meu pai me repreendeu.

- Com licença, vou ver como a menina está. – me chutei mentalmente por ter falado com ela daquela forma, havia magoado Charlotte.

- Cara, acho melhor você subir, tomar um banho e cair na cama... – dizia Emmett. – Você ta atirando pra todo lado e vai acabar se arrependendo depois.

- Como pode repreendê-la por causa de Tanya? Até quando vai deixar essa mulher atrapalhar sua vida Edward? – disparou Rosalie. – Bella agüenta demais, se fosse comigo já tinha mandado esse casamento pro espaço!

- Não se meta na minha vida! – cuspi entre os dentes novamente, subindo pro nosso quarto aqui, mas Bella não estava, fui até o quarto das crianças e Tia disse que Bella estava no banho e que iria ficar com eles esta noite.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, acabei dormindo completamente vestido, ainda estava de sapatos. Ao pegar minhas coisas pra tomar banho notei que as coisas de Bella não estavam lá. Passei no quarto das crianças e elas também não estavam, assim como Tia e Charlotte.

- Mãe? Mãe? – sai chamando pela casa.

- O que foi filho?

- Onde estão meus filhos? E a Bella? – Esme soltou um longo suspiro.

- Bella saiu cedo, muito cedo, pegou suas coisas, as crianças e foi embora.

- Sozinha? – perguntei sentindo minha cabeça explodir.

- Tia e Charlotte foram com ela.

- Merda! Mais que merda! – cuspi furioso voltando pro quarto, peguei minhas coisas e fui pra casa, Esme e meu pai tentaram me convencer a ficar e esfriar a cabeça, mas precisava falar com Bella. Cheguei em casa e Charlotte estava na cozinha com Tia, ambas estavam preparando o almoço.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia senhor Cullen. – respondeu Tia prontamente.

- Bom dia. – disse Charlotte sem se virar, me aproximei dela a abraçando forte.

- Me desculpe Charlotte, por seu um idiota! – pedi estalando um beijo nela, que se derreteu toda.

- Ah! Menino! – falou quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Onde estão as crianças? – estranhei o silêncio da casa.

- Não estão. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim não estão? Onde está Bella?

- Saiu com as crianças...

- Sozinha?

- Não, Embry foi com ela e os outros dois os acompanhou. – tratou de explicar rápido.

- Pra onde foi?

- Estão no parque, os danadinhos adoram ficar com as outras crianças. – assenti subindo pro meu quarto, pensei em ir atrás dela, mas achei melhor esperá-la em casa. Assim que chegaram meus filhos correram pra junto de mim no sofá. Bella usava uma calça de ginástica, blusinha regata e tênis, tinha um dos seus livros nas mãos.

- Onde vocês dois estavam? – perguntei os cobrindo de beijos.

- Nu paque. – respondeu Thony.

- No parque? – ele assentiu sacudindo a cabeça. – Porque não me esperou? – perguntei a ela que estava parada na entrada da sala.

- Acho que é óbvio, não? – seu tom era sarcástico. – Tia? – chamou de onde estava. – Pode me ajudar a dar um banho nesses dois porqueiras?

- Poqueras. – repetiu Thony rindo.

- Aahh! – soltou Lizze. – Queio o papai. – disse me agarrando.

- Eu te ajudo. – falei pegando os dois jogando um em cada ombro. – Vamos tomar banho seus porqueiras. – os dois riam sem parar. Ajudei dando banho em Thony enquanto Bella dava em Lizze, depois de devidamente trocados, Bella pediu a Tia que desse comida pra eles enquanto tomava banho.

- Bella? Será que podemos conversar? – pedi recostado no batente da porta do banheiro.

- Conversar? Conversar sobre o que especificamente Edward? – e lá estava aquele tom sarcástico irritante. – Hmm! Deixe-me ver... – disse levando a mão ao queixo. – Quer falar sobre o modo como defendeu sua amiga Tanya? Ou prefere falar do modo como falou comigo, das coisas que disse? Talvez queira falar novamente do quanto fui mal educada com aquele seu amigo idiota e metido a besta. – disparou de uma só vez, ainda estava furiosa comigo.

- Acho que não! Quem sabe quando seu humor estiver melhor. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Você é um cretino! – cuspiu furiosa pegando suas coisas.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei vendo Bella jogar suas coisas que ficavam sobre a pia em uma bolsa, foi até o closet e pegou algumas roupas. – O que está fazendo? – perguntei assustado com sua reação.

- Vou pro quarto de hospedes! – disse sobre o ombro ao sair, bufei socando a parede.

- Bella deixa disso e volta aqui. – ela simplesmente deu com a porta na minha cara.

Não falou comigo o resto do dia, na realidade mal nos vimos, se trancou na sala de música e ficou lá enquanto as crianças dormiam, dormiu no quarto de hóspedes como havia dito, tentei me aproximar outras vezes e simplesmente fui ignorado.

Na segunda acordei como o som do despertador, tomei um banho e me arrumei pro trabalho, Bella estava na cozinha, sentada em uma das banquetas do balcão em um vestidinho preto tomara que caia colado ao seu corpo, tomava café.

- Já vou Charlotte! – disse se pondo de pé, estava deliciosamente linda. – Se der na hora do almoço dou uma escapadinha. – Oi. – soltou ao passar por mim, foi pra sala pegou o blazer o vestindo, jogou a bolsa no ombro e saiu.

- Vai ficar ai parado menino? Ou vai tomar seu café? – perguntou Charlotte prendendo o riso.


	32. Chapter 32

**Estou postando mais um, **

**comentem, por favor! **

**E para quem deixa seu comentário, **

**Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**POV BELLA**

A cara dele quando me viu pela manhã foi impagável, modéstia a parte eu havia caprichado no visual, quase voltei pro quarto durante a noite, tanta era a falta que sentia dele, mas me mantive firme. A magoa pelas coisas que me disse ainda era grande, se soubesse o que seu grande amigo fez... O modo como me tratou. Ergui minha cabeça ao sair do carro, claro que havia dispensado Embry, não fazia sentido ele me levar e buscar, mas infelizmente não consegui me livrar de Quill e Jared.

- Pronto, já cheguei e inteira, podem voltar. – brinquei com eles entrando na Masen.

- Bbom dia senhora Cullen. – sorri com a cara de bobo com que Sam olhou pra mim.

- Bom dia Sam, como estarei cobrindo as férias de Alice, vamos nos ver freqüentemente Sam. – ele assentiu somente, conforme eu caminhava para minha sala algumas pessoas me olhavam admiradas, já outras um tanto surpresas e alguns meio abobalhados.

- Uau! – soltou Mike, se recompondo em seguida. – Oi Bella, seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada Mike, bom trabalho.

- Vai matar o patrãozinho assim criatura! – soltou Jéssica assim que colocou os olhos em mim.

- Deixa de besteira Jess, e ai como está?

- Ainda de ressaca, bebi tanto no casamento que... Deixa pra lá. – agradeci mentalmente, não queria nem pensar no que aquela maluca havia aprontado.

- Ótimo, então vamos ao trabalho. – disse entrando em minha sala, que ainda estava do jeitinho que eu havia deixado, a única coisa diferente era uma foto dos meus filhos e outra de nós quatro.

- Como vieram parar aqui? – perguntei segurando a porta retrato.

- Rose quem pediu pra colocar.

- Bom dia! – sorri ao ouvir a voz de Alec. – Nossa! Com todo respeito patroinha, você ta muito gostosa! - Jess soltou um grunhido.

- Deixa o patãozinho te ouvir falar assim. – Alec deu de ombros a ignorando por completo.

- Estou louca pra colocar a mão na massa. – falei empolgada tirando o blazer.

- Ohh... Criatura, assim vai ser dureza trabalhar contigo. – dizia soltando um longo suspiro, Alec era mesmo impossível, estalei a língua o ignorando por completo.

- O que faremos primeiro?

- Reunião minha cara, com seu marido e a trupe toda.

- Isso significa que...

- Vai ter que encarar a naja ruiva. – bufei resignada.

- Então vamos encarar a naja ruiva! – ele jogou o braço sobre meu ombro e subimos para a bendita reunião, chegamos à sala de reuniões e Edward já estava lá com Emmett, Rose e Tanya, Mike, Jacob e os outros basicamente chegaram junto com a gente.

Edward passou as campanhas que seriam trabalhadas nessa semana, explicou um pouco sobre o produto e o que o cliente pretendia, pela minha visão periférica vi a cretina me olhando com desdém.

- Então é isso pessoal, mãos a obra! – disse dispensando a todos, me levantei acompanhando Alec e os outros.

- Bella? Espera um pouco. – pediu Rose.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – falei piscando pra Alec que assentiu saindo, voltei para o meu lugar na mesa, estava ela, eu, Emmett, Edward e a intragável.

- Alice pediu pra te entregar isso. – Rose me estendeu um envelope. – Têm algumas instruções, coisas de Alice. – disse divertida.

- Brandon é um cliente muito importante e exigente Isabella, a campanha tem que estar impecável. – grunhiu a vadia com um ar superior.

- Se não me acha capaz de preparar essa campanha, esteja à vontade para passar para outro!

- Isso não é necessário... – Edward disse sério. - Sei perfeitamente que é capaz de trabalhar essa campanha.

- Se é assim com licença. – me levantei recolhendo minhas coisas. _**"Mulherzinha insuportável!" **_– gritei mentalmente indo em direção a porta.

- Um minuto, por favor, Bella. – pediu Edward. – Será que poderiam me dar licença? – pediu aos outros três.

- Mas Ed, temos assuntos importantes a discutir...

- Os discutiremos Tanya, mas não agora! Me de licença, por favor. – ela bufou recolhendo suas coisas, todos saíram nos deixando a sós.

- Algum problema? – perguntei sem entender aquela atitude, Edward se levantou indo até a porta.

- Todos. – respondeu passando a chave na porta. – Minha esposa nem sequer me deu um beijo de bom dia hoje... – disse vindo na minha direção. – Me deixou sozinho a noite toda... – ele estava cada vez mais perto.

- Para com isso, tenho que trabalhar. – falei tentando passar por ele que impediu segurando firme minha cintura me colocando sobre a mesa com facilidade.

- Não vai a lugar algum, sem me dar um beijo. – sua voz saiu sussurrada, Edward se encaixou entre minhas pernas me puxando pra si, tomou meus lábios em um beijo enlouquecedor. Tentei resistir, mas era impossível... Me entreguei aquele beijo, sentindo as mãos de Edward infiltrarem-se pelo vestido, me tocando.

-Ahhh... – gemi entre o beijo, inclinou o corpo sobre o meu o deitando sobre a mesa. – Edward... O que está fazendo? - minha voz saiu entrecortada.

- Vou fazer amor com a minha esposa, aqui e agora. – sussurrou contra minha pele.

- Ficou maluco! – disse me levantando, quase o derrubando.

- Ahhhh! – esbravejou. – Qual é Bella? Você é minha mulher.

- E está me tratando como se eu fosse uma dessas...

- Dessas o que?

- Não estou aqui para dar umazinha com você, e sim pra trabalhar, se me dá licença. – saltei da mesa me recompondo. – Parece bem à vontade com esse ambiente... Mas é claro, deve ter transado muito coma aquela vadia por aqui, não é mesmo? – ele não afirmou nem tão pouco negou. - Desta vez não vai ser tão fácil, lamento... Por mim e por você, lamento por nós. – destravei a porta e sai, pude ouvir perfeitamente quando socou a mesa com tudo.

Enfiei a cara no trabalho pra tentar esquecer meus problemas pessoais, cheguei a pensar em contar pra Rose, mas da última vez que me abri com ela, a linguaruda contou pra ele. No horário do almoço corri em casa para ver meus filhos, voltando para a Masen em seguida. As coisas ficaram estranhas entre nós depois do que houve na sala de reuniões, desta vez era ele quem não falava comigo, na realidade me ignorava por completo e estamos nessa há alguns dias.

A campanha ficou pronta e claro que Tanya colocou defeito, mas Edward e Rose aprovaram, assim como o cliente, para desgosto da naja ruiva, como dizia Alec. Ir almoçar em casa tornou-se um hábito, assim aproveitava um tempinho com meus pequenos.

- Bella, o que acha de almoçarmos juntas hoje, eu, você e Angie? – Jess disparou assim que me viu.

- Tudo bem, faz tempo que não fazemos isso, podemos colocar o papo em dia. – não tinha como seu sorriso ficar maior, liguei para Charlotte avisando que não iria pra casa, no horário do almoço as levei ao Dom, Jess adorava aquele lugar.

- Ai! Esse lugar é tudo! – olhei pra Angie que revirou os olhos.

- Senhora Cullen, seja bem vinda. – disse Pierre me cumprimentando.

- Obrigada Pierre, uma mesa para três, por favor. – ele assentiu nos conduzindo pelo enorme salão repleto de mesas.

- Aquele ali não é seu marido, Bella? – Jess disse apontando sem nenhuma discrição, me virei e Edward estava acompanhado de Tanya, os dois riam de algo e pareciam bem à vontade.

- Quer ir pra outro lugar? – Angie sussurrou ao meu lado.

- Não, ficamos por aqui mesmo. – falei me sentando.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que está tudo bem? Podemos ir a outro restaurante, não é Jess? – insistiu Angie.

- Ahh... – lamentou Jess. – Mas aqui é tão elegante e a comida é deliciosa.

- Jéssica! – ralhou minha amiga, não é que Jess não se importava, aquele era o jeito dela mesmo, enquanto aguardávamos nossos pedidos, tentei esquecer o fato de que meu marido estava a algumas mesas com a ex-amante dele, almoçando numa boa.

- Se eu fosse você, iria lá e armava o maior barraco! – aconcelhou Jess enquanto se deliciava com seu prato, eu mal havia tocado na comida.

- Pra que? Ele vai defendê-la dizendo que estou implicando, ou algo do tipo. – estava farta de discutir sempre pela mesma coisa. – Podemos ir? – as duas assentiram, pedi a conta e quando me levantei para irmos embora dei uma última olhada na direção da mesa deles e Edward finalmente me viu, sua expressão mudou completamente, simplesmente virei as costas e sai. Meu telefone tocou umas cinco vezes do Dom até a empresa, fui pra minha sala, tinha muito trabalho a fazer, minutos depois o telefone tocou.

- Fala Jess?

"Seu marido, na linha dois." – era a terceira vez que ele havia ligado.

- O que eu disse pra você Jéssica? - falei um tanto irritadiça.

"Não posso mandar seu marido a merda, porque estaria assinando minha demissão, esqueceu por acaso que ele é dono disso aqui? Ele disse que é pra subir, está te aguardando..."

- Sabe que não vou!

"Se não estiver lá em quinze minutos, ele virá buscá-la e irá na marra, palavras dele amiga." – bufei irritada.

- Ta certo. – respirei fundo saindo da minha sala, minha paciência estava no limite, não via a hora de Alice voltar, sai do elevador parando diante de Vick.

- Ele está te esperando. – disse apontando a porta com a cabeça, andei até a mesma dando duas batidinhas antes.

- Victória, eu já disse que...

- Mandou me chamar? – perguntei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Pode me dizer por que não atendeu minhas ligações? – seu tom era autoritário, mandão.

- Pelo óbvio talvez. – respondi ainda no mesmo lugar, Edward bufou irritado se levantando com tudo.

- Foi só um almoço...

- Nem se de ao trabalho, com licença.

- Se sair, juro que a arrasto pra dentro de novo! – cuspiu entre os dentes assim que fiz menção de sair. – Senta aqui e fica quietinha! – pelo tom que usou, sabia que Edward falava sério, estava furioso, fui até a cadeira e me sentei diante de sua mesa, ele deu a volta sentando-se na cadeira ao lado, virando-se de frente pra mim. – Você não fala comigo há dias, Emm está sempre com Rose, estava me sentindo só e Tanya me chamou para almoçarmos juntos enquanto discutíamos sobre...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que estava em um almoço de negócios? Se é só isso eu...

- Senta ai! – sua voz saiu cortante, não tinha como não obedecer.

- Acredite em mim, foi somente um almoço onde discutimos sobre alguns contratos, foi só isso.

- Estava tão à vontade com ela, riam juntos, parecia feliz... – tentei ao máximo controlar minha voz, eu tinha um nó enorme em minha garganta. – Com ela.

- Falávamos sobre os contratos, eu juro. – insistiu. – Bella me diz o que está acontecendo com você, por que está me mantendo fora, longe? Se te magoei, por favor, me perdoe, não foi minha intenção ferir você meu amor... Sinto tanto sua falta... - Edward levou a mão ao meu rosto o tocando ternamente, fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo reagir àquele simples toque. – Quero minha esposa de volta, quero minha mulher comigo. – sua mão desceu para o meu queixo o qual ele segurou me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Me perdoa?

- Também sinto sua falta. – ele esboçou um sorriso ficando de joelhos diante de mim.

- Então me dá um beijo? – sorri enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Quantos você quiser. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, meu marido tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, não cansava de beijá-lo.

- Preciso de você, Bella... Preciso estar dentro de você. – pediu de forma sussurrada, estava visivelmente excitado.

- Então me tira daqui, me leva pra qualquer lugar. – Edward sorriu voltando a me beijar de forma insana.

- Me dê um minuto. – sorri vendo meu marido se por de pé, ajeitando a calça pra que sua ereção não ficasse tão evidente, pegou o telefone. – Victória? Cancele todos os meus compromissos, vou sair e não volto mais hoje. – disse desligando em seguida, pegou suas coisas estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei antes que abrisse a porta.

- Adivinha! – falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas, me puxando pra fora dali, ao sairmos nos deparamos com Tanya parada em frente à mesa de Vick.

- Quero falar com Edward, me anuncie. – exigiu mandona.

- O senhor Cullen está de saída...

- Algum problema? – Edward perguntou ainda de mãos dadas comigo.

- Tenho um assunto para discutir com você, Ed, é de extrema importância. – grunhiu a vaca.

- Sinto muito, fica pra manhã.

- Mas Ed, é importante...

- Mesmo assim Tanya, estou de saída e não volto mais hoje.

- Vou indo na frente, preciso pegar minhas coisas. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Passo lá pra te pegar. – disse piscando pra mim, assenti indo para o elevador, sem me importar com aquela mulher detestável.

**POV EDWARD**

Não suportava mais aquela distância entre nós, as coisas só pioraram desde aquele dia na sala de reuniões... Bella havia me rejeitado, se negou a fazer amor comigo, distorcia tudo que eu dizia e aquilo me deixou puto! Não voltei a procurá-la e Bella tão pouco me procurou.

Estava me sentindo só, sentia falta dela, só trocávamos algumas palavras na empresa fora isso, nem nos víamos mais. Charlotte me contou que Bella ia todos os dias almoçar em casa e aproveitava para ficar com as crianças um pouco. Almocei algumas vezes com Emm e Rose, outras com Tanya.

- Vai almoçar com sua esposa hoje? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Não. – respondi somente.

- Problemas no paraíso? – provocou.

- Não vou falar sobre meu casamento com você, Tanya. – ela me deu aquele sorriso debochado.

- Almoça comigo?

- Porque não? – Tanya sorriu de um modo sedutor, nos encontramos no Dom, basicamente discutimos sobre alguns contratos, principalmente alguns contratos com algumas garotas da agência que estavam inspirando. Claro que Tanya não deixou de dar suas investidas, mas sai pela tangente.

- Pare com isso Tanya, lembre-se do nosso acordo! – disse entre risos, meu sorriso se desfez ao ver Bella de pé olhando para Tanya e eu. Conhecia aquele olhar de decepção, ela se virou saindo com Angie e Jéssica.

- O que você tanto olha Ed? - perguntou olhando pelo salão.

- Nada, vamos?

- É cedo ainda, quem sabe não te convenço a dar uma esticadinha, como nos velhos tempos. – dizia com aquela cara de safada.

- Sabe perfeitamente que isso não vai rolar.

- Chato! – a ignorei pedindo a conta, assim que entrei no carro liguei para Bella, mas ela não me atendia. Quando cheguei à Masen, liguei novamente, pedi a Victória que ligasse pra ela, mas Jéssica sempre dava uma desculpa. Bella ia me ouvir, nem que fosse na marra, peguei o telefone e liguei eu mesmo.

- Quero falar com Bella. – deixei claro pelo tom da minha voz que não estava pra brincadeira.

"Mas senhor ela disse que..."

- Não importa o que ela disse Jéssica, se Bella não estiver aqui em quinze minutos, diga que vou buscá-la e trazer-la a força, nem que seja pelos cabelos, ouviu bem? – ela assentiu somente, menos de dez minutos depois a porta foi aberta.

- Victória eu disse que... – me calei ao vê-la ali parada.

- Mandou me chamar? – perguntou fechando a porta, estava brava com toda a certeza.

- Pode me dizer por que não atendeu minhas ligações? – usei um tom autoritário, o que a deixou ainda mais enfezada.

- Pelo óbvio talvez. – e lá estava aquele sarcasmo irritante, bufei revirando os olhos, me levantando.

- Foi só um almoço...

- Nem se de ao trabalho, com licença. – disse me dando as costas, o que me deixou furioso.

- Se sair, juro que a arrasto pra dentro de novo! – cuspi entre os dentes. – Senta aqui e fica quietinha! – Bella sentou-se na cadeira que ficava diante da minha mesa, dei a volta e me sentei de frente pra ela. – Você não fala comigo há dias, Emm está sempre com Rose, estava me sentindo só e Tanya me chamou para almoçarmos juntos enquanto discutíamos sobre...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que estava em um almoço de negócios? Se é só isso eu...

- Senta ai! – falei em um tom bem sério, ela voltou a se sentar quietinha.

- Acredite em mim, foi somente um almoço onde discutimos sobre alguns contratos, foi só isso. – insisti.

- Estava tão à vontade com ela, riam juntos, parecia feliz... – a conhecia perfeitamente pra sacar que tentava se controlar, mesmo assim sua voz saiu embargada. – Com ela.

- Falávamos sobre alguns contratos, eu juro. – insisti. – Bella me diz o que está acontecendo com você, por que está me mantendo fora, longe? Se te magoei, por favor, me perdoe, não foi minha intenção ferir você meu amor... Sinto tanto sua falta... – estava farto daquilo, precisava dela, levei minha mão ao seu rosto, senti Bella estremecer ao meu toque. – Quero minha esposa de volta, quero minha mulher comigo, me perdoa? – pedi fazendo com que olhasse em meus olhos.

- Também sinto sua falta. – seu tom era suave e doce, foi tão bom ouvi-la falar daquela forma comigo.

- Então me dá um beijo? – Bella sorriu enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Quantos você quiser. – sussurrou contra meus lábios, não resisti e a beijei com todo o desejo e saudade que sentia dela.

- Preciso de você, Bella... Preciso estar dentro de você. – pedi sentindo meu membro latejar, tamanha era minha excitação, eu estava de joelhos diante dela.

- Então me tira daqui, me leva pra qualquer lugar. – sorri voltando a beijá-la, pedi um minuto e ajeitei a calça tentando disfarçar, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. Pedi a Victória cancelasse todos os meus compromissos, tiraria a tarde para ficar com Bella.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou estancando diante da porta.

- Adivinha! – sorri sacudindo as sobrancelhas, Bella sorriu corando. Ao sairmos Tanya estava falando com Victória.

- Quero falar com Edward, me anuncie. – depois reclamava dizendo que minha secretária não gostava dela.

- O senhor Cullen está de saída...

- Algum problema? – falei me fazendo presente, sem soltar a mão de Bella, o olhar dela foi direto para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Tenho um assunto para discutir com você, Ed, é de extrema importância. – insistiu.

- Sinto muito, fica pra manhã.

- Mas Ed, é importante...

- Mesmo assim Tanya, estou de saída e não volto mais hoje. – expliquei a cortando.

- Vou indo na frente, preciso pegar minhas coisas. – Bella disse simplesmente a ignorando, depositou um beijo em meus lábios indo para o elevador.

- Passo lá pra te pegar. – falei piscando pra ela em seguida.

- O que há de tão importante, pra que saia assim? – olhei para Tanya com vontade de mandá-la a merda.

- Acho que isso não te diz respeito, mesmo que o assunto seja importante, creio que possa esperar até amanhã. Tenha uma boa tarde Tanya! Tchau Victória.

- Até amanhã senhor Cullen. - Bella me esperava diante do elevador.

- E o meu carro? – perguntou ao chegarmos ao meu carro.

- Depois peço para Embry vir buscá-lo, não esquenta, entra ai. – pedi estalando um beijo nela fomos para aquele motel da última vez onde nos entregamos ao desejo e a falta que sentíamos um do outro.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – Bella disse enquanto brincava com os pelos no meu peito.

- Eu notei... – falei divertido. – Quase acaba comigo. – ela escondeu o rosto. – Vai me dizer o porquê ficou daquele jeito no casamento de Alice.

- Será que poderíamos esquecer tudo aquilo? Realmente não quero falar sobre aquilo Edward. – pediu afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Porque sei que vamos acabar discutindo de novo e não quero mais discutir com você.

- Também não quero mais discutir com você meu amor, nunca mais.

- Não tem idéia do quanto me dói ficar longe de você. – a puxei pra cima de mim, fazendo com que olhasse nos meus olhos.

- Acredite amor, eu sei por que doeu muito ficar sem você. – disse voltando a beijá-la, passamos a tarde toda e o início da noite lá, nos curtindo, nos amando, chegamos em casa já era tarde. Ajudei Bella a trazer suas coisas de volta para o nosso quarto, e aquela noite dormimos agarradinhos.

Queria que fossemos juntos para a empresa, mas Bella insistia em ir com seu carro, já que vinha todos os dias pra casa, a acompanhei algumas vezes, mas nossos horários raramente batiam. Bella não me disse que aconteceu naquele dia, se fechou em copas, Alice ligou avisando que voltaria um dia antes do meu aniversário, com tudo que aconteceu, havia me esquecido completamente que meu aniversário seria em alguns dias.

Estava pensando em tirar alguns dias de folga e levar Bella para um lugar bem legal especial em nosso aniversário de casamento, talvez uns dias em Paris ou em qualquer lugar do mundo que ela queira conhecer. Não comentei nada, faria uma surpresa, esperaria a volta de Alice e Jazz.

Passamos um dia delicioso no clube com as crianças e meus pais, Bella simplesmente se negava a falar sobre o que aconteceu no casamento de Alice, o que me deixava intrigado, mas achei melhor não insistir já que estávamos em paz novamente.

Alice e Jazz voltaram no dia dezoito, era sábado e a família toda foi recebê-los no aeroporto, nos mostravam empolgados algumas fotos da viagem, foram a Paris, Milão, Londres, minha irmã arrastou o marido pela Europa toda praticamente. No domingo tivemos um típico almoço em família na casa dos meus pais, com direito a piscina e tudo, as crianças se divertiam enquanto minha esposa se juntou a Rose e Alice, as três estavam maquinando algo, estava na cara. Na segunda logo pela manhã fui acordado com muitos beijos e um belo café da manhã, nossos filhos fizeram a maior farra em nossa cama, cantaram parabéns e tudo.

- Paabéns papai!- disse Thony me estendendo um pacote, era uma linda camisa.

- Feniz Nervesário papaizinho lindo! – dizia Lizze se pendurando em mim, minha filha me presenteou com um lindo relógio.

- Feliz aniversário... – Bella disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Entrego seu presente mais tarde, garanto que vai adorar. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

-O que está aprontando? – perguntei a agarrando, fazendo com que caísse na cama

- Nada! – respondeu entre risos e nossos filhos a acompanhavam.

Logo cedo recebi uma ligação de Esme e outra do meu pai, Charlotte me encheu de beijos e Tia me cumprimentou mais contida. Emm e Rose também ligaram assim como Jazz e Alice. Lauren ligou me desejando felicidades, recebi algumas mensagens de amigos e uma de um número restrito que dizia: "Um homem como você merece muito mais do que uma vadiazinha de quinta como esposa!" Ignorei a mensagem, não perturbaria Bella com uma coisa sem importância.

- Vai comigo? – perguntei enlaçando a cintura de Bella, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Vou! Assim dou folga para aqueles dois. – brincou se referindo aos seus seguranças, chegamos juntos a empresa, a deixei na criação e fui pra minha sala. Bella ainda viria essa semana, queria passar para Alice detalhes das campanhas em andamento.

A manhã foi dividida entre duas reuniões, uma com Jazz e Emmett e outra com um cliente, Bella ligou avisando que viria me buscar para almoçarmos juntos, estava arrumando minhas coisas quando a porta se abriu, Tanya e Victória discutiam.

- Sai da minha frente cão de guarda! Garanto que ele vai me receber! – dizia Tanya implicando com Victória.

- Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas ela não me deixou...

- Tudo bem Victória, pode ir. – ela assentiu saindo. – Foi uma ordem minha Tanya, custa cumpri-la? – ela estalou a língua entrando na sala com seu ar debochado, estava particularmente linda, seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, sua saia era curta e bem justa e sua camisa colada ao corpo com os três primeiros botões abertos o que dava uma bela visão daqueles seios fartos, era humanamente impossível não olhar.

- Esse tipo de ordem não deveria ser aplicada a mim. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- O que você quer aqui? – perguntei ignorando seu charminho.

- Vim lhe desejar feliz aniversário e trazer seu presente. – falou estendendo uma sacola.

- Não precisava se importar. – peguei a sacola que era um tanto pesada.

- O que é? – perguntei curioso.

- Abra e verá! – Tanya mordeu os lábios de forma sensual, estava me provocando, abri a sacola e havia uma caixa dentro dela, mal pude crer quando vi do que se tratava.

- Uau! – soltei pegando a caixa, era um vinho raro de se encontrar e muito caro.

- Não foi fácil de achar, mas mexi alguns pauzinhos e voilá!

- Obrigado Tanya, adorei!

- É pra sua coleção. – disse piscando de um jeito tentador, ela deu dois passos em minha direção. – Não mereço nem um abraço? – coloquei a caixa sobre a mesa e a envolvi em meus braços.

- Hmm... – gemeu próximo ao meu ouvido. – Sinto tanta falta do seu toque, do seu cheiro na minha pele... Sinto falta de você, Ed. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Tanya não dificulte as coisas, por favor. – pedi me apartando dela.

- Eu te amo Ed, sempre amei e sabe disso. – suas mãos brincavam com a minha gravata.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, não estrague tudo Tanya... – falei acariciando seu rosto com ternura. – Minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

- É pouco, perto de tudo que tivemos. – sussurrou depositando um beijo em meu queixo.

- O que tivemos foi muito bom enquanto durou, mas acabou Tanya, coloca isso nessa sua cabecinha de uma vez. – ela sorriu colando seus lábios aos meus, rompi o beijo, mas não o abraço, naquele exato momento a porta do escritório foi aberta.

- Pronto para a surpre... – me apartei rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Bella que estava parada com a mão na maçaneta, Victória estava ao seu lado.

- Eu disse pra não entrar. – sussurrou para Bella.

"_**TO FUDIDO!"**_ - gritei mentalmente, não conseguia falar, parecia petrificado.

- Bella? Vim trazer o presente que comprei para o Ed, não é querido? – disse Tanya em um tom provocativo.

- É mesmo? Se já o entregou então vaza. – a voz de Bella saiu estranha, ela tinha as mãos cerradas em punho.

- Credo garota! Quando vai aprender a ser educada?

- Talvez quando você deixar de ser vadia! – retrucou entre os dentes. – Sai daqui! – exigiu furiosa.

- A sala não é sua e... – Bella a pegou pelos cabelos a arrastando pela sala. - AAIII!ME SOLTA SUA LOUCA! – gritava Tanya tentando se soltar. – TIRA ESSA LOUCA DE CIMA DE MIM, ED! - pedia aos berros.

- Eu já estou farta de você e suas insinuações sua cretina! Vou te ensinar a me respeitar e o mais importante a ficar longe do meu marido. – dizia Bella completamente fora de si.

- Victória, chame Emmett, agora! – pedi tentando tirar Bella de cima de Tanya, que esperneava no chão com Bella montada nela, uma estava agarrada ao cabelo da outra.

- SOLTE-A BELLA! – gritei tentando tirá-la de lá, mas minha esposa me ignorava por completo, estava cega de raiva.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – perguntou Emm acompanhado por Jazz.

- Elas vão se matar. – soltou meu cunhado.

- Me ajudem a separá-las! – pedi ainda tentando tirar Bella de cima de Tanya, com muito custo conseguimos apartá-las.

- Vou acabar com você garota idiota! – cuspiu Tanya se debatendo nos braços de Emmett.

- Sai daqui Tanya! – ela me olhou surpresa.

- Por quê? Não estava reclamando até agora, quando nos beijamos, estava?

- Você me beijou, está lembrada?

- Isso é um mero detalhe querido! – retrucou em um tom desafiador.

- Tira suas mãos de cima de mim. – ouvi Bella dizer em um tom cortante.

- Bella, eu...

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE CIMA DE MIM! – exigiu aos berros, se debatendo, conseguindo se soltar.

- Não é o que está pensando...

- Você não faz idéia do que estou pensando! - fui em sua direção e Bella se esquivou. – Não ouse me tocar... – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Quebrou sua promessa! – engoli seco, ela precisava me ouvir, podia sentir todos os olhares em nós dois. - É pra isso que a mantém aqui? Por isso permitiu que voltasse para a Masen? – ela andava e um lado para outro, agarrada aos cabelos os puxando com muita força. – Se tivesse me dado um tiro a queima roupa, doeria menos... VOCÊ PROMETEU PRA MIM! JUROU QUE JAMAIS ENCOSTARIA NESSA VADIA! Mas não consegue não é mesmo? – seu tom de voz oscilava, ora ela berrava a todo pulmão, ora sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – É mais forte que você... Do que nós... – sua voz falhou.

-Está enganada meu amor, não é nada disso...

- Não me chame assim... - ela me deu uma bofetada com toda sua força, senti meu rosto queimar. - Nunca mais me chame assim... Eu te avisei...

- Por favor, Bella, não! Não fala isso eu te imploro? – a idéia de perdê-la me deixava desesperado, apavorado, tentei tocá-la outra vez, mas Bella se esquivou novamente.

- Fez sua escolha Edward, espero que consiga conviver com ela. – seu olhar era inexpressível, seus olhos perderam o brilho, pareciam mortos. – Queria nunca ter te conhecido! Porque não morri naquele maldito acidente?

- Não diz isso, por favor. – pedi novamente. – Me escuta meu anjo, me deixa te explicar...

- Acabou! – disse em um fio de voz, saindo da sala em disparada!

- BELLA? Bella me escuta. – pedi indo atrás dela, mas o elevador se fechou, eu chutei soquei, mas ela tinha ido.

- Calma Edward, de um tempo a ela, depois vocês conversam. – dizia meu cunhado ao meu lado. – Eu te avisei que esse dia chegaria, vai ter que escolher meu amigo, o que é mais importante em sua vida?

- Havia prometido a ela... Bella jamais vai me perdoar...

-Ela te ama demais meu cunhado, está com raiva e de cabeça quente, não leve tão a sério suas palavras.

- Não é o que parece Jazz. – me defendi.

- Não quero ser chato Edward, mas eu te disse que Tanya aprontaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – senti meu sangue ferver nas veias, sentia raiva, muita raiva! Entrei em minha sala com tudo ignorando a todos que estavam lá menos uma.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntei indo pra cima dela que me olhou assustada. – Fez de propósito não é mesmo? – acusei.

- Eu só disse a verdade.

- Eu não te beijei sua lunática! Você me beijou! Eu tentei Tanya, tentei ser seu amigo, tentei ser legal com você em consideração há todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, mas você extrapolou... Quebrou nosso acordo... Quero você fora da minha empresa e da minha agência!

- Não pode me tirar da empresa, se fizer isso vai perder muito!

- Prefiro ir a ruína, do que ter que olhar pra essa tua cara! Está demitida Tanya Denali! Vou proibir sua entrada na minha empresa e pode apostar que vou ligar para seu pai. Eleazar vai adorar saber o que andou aprontando por aqui.

- Faça isso e eu arruíno você! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Acha que aquela mosca morta vai te perdoar? Esqueça Edward, seu casamento já era!

- Isso é o que você pensa sua vadia! – retruquei para espanto de todos. –Nem que eu tenha que rastejar aos pés dela, implorar pra que volte pra mim... Tenha certeza de que o farei, para tê-la de volta! E não a chame de mosca morta, nem que nasça mil vezes conseguiria chegar aos pés dela.

- O que aquela garota fez com você?

- Me tornou um homem respeitável e digno de orgulho para meus pais, meus irmãos e amigos. Coisa que você desconhece minha cara!

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – ameaçou. – Vai se arrepender Edward... Não tem idéia do quanto! – disse empinando o nariz me encarando.

- Some da minha frente antes que eu perca a cabeça Tanya, e acabe com você com minhas próprias mãos. – cuspi entre os dentes, senti a mão de Jazz em meu ombro, me contendo. – Ah! E leve seu presente, não quero nada que venha de você. – falei estendendo o estojo a ela.

- Foi um presente. – pelo tom de sua voz, sabia que estava ofendida.

- Dispenso. – ela o pegou saindo da minha sala, só então me dei conta da presença de Victória, Emmett e Rosalie ali.

- Sabe o que a saída dela vai acarretar, não sabe? – Jazz disse com certa preocupação.

- Depois falo com Brandon e Carter, quero essa mulher fora da minha empresa, e principalmente fora da minha vida!

- Pena que tenha aberto os olhos um pouco tarde. – havia certa ironia no tom de Rose. – Bella estava tão feliz, havia preparado uma surpresa pra você... Ela não merecia isso.

- Eu não fiz nada! Será que é tão difícil entender?

- Não é a mim que deve explicações e sim a sua esposa... – seu tom havia mudado. – Sei o quanto aquela garota é louca por você, fale com ela, explique o que houve, implore se for necessário! Bella foi de longe à melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida.

- Ela me odeia!

- Sabe que...

- Edward? – minha irmã me chamou entrando ofegante em minha sala.

-Alie? O que foi? – seu marido perguntou correndo pra junto se dela.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ofegante. – Sua mulher parecia ensandecida! Quebrou toda a sala enquanto gritava coisas sem sentido! Pegou a bolsa e saiu completamente fora de si.

- Saiu pra onde?

- Não sei, tentei falar com ela, mas Bella só gritava e chorava sem parar... Foi assustador! – pela cara dela dava pra ver o quão assustada estava.

- Victória, ligue para a portaria, veja se Bella ainda se encontra no prédio. – ela assentiu pegando o telefone, falou com Sam por alguns minutos desligando em seguida.

- Ela passou há alguns minutos pela portaria, Sam disse que Bella estava completamente fora de si, que saiu pela porta sentido da rua e desapareceu.

- Pelo menos ela está sem carro. – soltou Emmett, coberto de razão, expliquei a Alice o que houve e tive que ouvir quieto um baita sermão.

- O que eu faço com você Edward? – dizia furiosa! – Ligue para Charlotte, peça para que leve as crianças para a casa da mamãe, o motorista está lá, não está? – somente assenti.

- Porque quer mandá-los pra lá?

- Porque sua mulher é maluca o suficiente pra cumprir sua promessa Edward!

- Acha que Bella vai embora? – não consegui esconder o medo em minha voz.

- Pelo que me contou e pelo que vi, Bella não está agindo racionalmente, quer arriscar que a maluca desapareça com seus filhos? – peguei o telefone no mesmo instante, pedi que Charlotte fosse com Tia e as crianças para a casa dos meus pais, Embry os levaria. Alice ligou para minha mãe avisando que eles estavam indo pra lá, Rose foi para Forks ficar com eles e explicar tudo.

- Vá pra casa meu irmão, fique lá, espere Bella chegar e converse com ela.

- Acha que Bella vai voltar pra casa?

- Uma hora ela tem que voltar, não é mesmo? – assenti fazendo o que ela disse, perdi a conta da quantidade de vezes que liguei para Bella, Emm me acompanhou com medo de que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Contei como tudo aconteceu, o que Tanya disse exatamente, diferente dos outros Emm disse:

- Não acho que Bella vá te deixar, ela te ama demais cara! Ela ta irada e com toda a razão, mas aquela garota te ama demais Edward, eu amo a Rose, assim como Jazz ama Alice, mas o que há entre vocês é diferente de tudo que já vi mano! É muito especial e muito raro, pode levar um tempo, mas sei que Bella vai te perdoar, porque ela não vive sem você.

- E eu não vivo sem ela Emm. – ele assentiu entornando sua cerveja, Rose ligou e nada de Bella, ela pediu para que Emm fosse para Forks e acabei ficando sozinho. As horas passavam e nada de Bella, nenhuma notícia.

Alice ligou atrás de notícias, Jazz tentava localizá-la, mas ninguém fazia idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Ligaram para Angie, Jéssica e nada. Estava angustiado, abri uma garrafa de vodka e comecei a beber sentado em uma das poltronas, escureceu e continuei ali no mesmo lugar, passava das dez quando ouvi movimentação no lado de fora da casa, o som da chave virando na porta.

- Charlotte? – chamou baixinho, sua voz estava estranha, acendi a luz e Bella se assustou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto inchado, pelo jeito havia chorado e muito.

-Por acaso viu que horas são? Onde diabos você se enfiou Isabella? – perguntei exaltado, agradecendo mentalmente por voltar pra casa.

- Onde estão os meus filhos? - cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Na casa dos meus pais, com Charlotte e Tia. – ela me olhava como se eu fosse um verme nojento. - Porque não atendeu ao telefone? Onde esteve? – Bella soltou um som estranho me ignorando por completo, ao passar por mim a segurei seu braço. - Me responde Isabella? Onde esteve o dia todo? – praticamente berrei atirando o copo com toda a força na parede.


	33. Chapter 33

**Como o prometido aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos até terça!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- Acha mesmo que tem o direito de saber? – cuspiu entre os dentes novamente.

- Sou seu marido, passei a tarde toda, desesperado tentando imaginar aonde você se enfiou! Todos estão preocupados com você, sumiu e não deu sinal de vida Isabella, já viu que horas são?

- No píer... EU ESTAVA NO PIER, SATISFEITO? AGORA ME SOLTA! – gritou puxando o braço com tudo, soltando-se de mim.

- Quer que eu acredite que estava até agora no píer?

- Pouco me importa se acredita ou não! – deu de ombros se afastando.

- As coisas não são como pensa Isabella, juro que não a beijei, Tanya...

- Mentiu por acaso? – disse ácida.

-Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar o que aconteceu. – insisti, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tente.

- Ela chegou implicando com Victória, já que tentou entrar sem ser anunciada, mas Victória a impediu, as duas discutiam ao entrar na minha sala. Dispensei Victória e disse a Tanya que ela somente obedecia as minhas ordens. – Bella continuava na mesma posição, sem mover um músculo. – Perguntei o que ela queria e Tanya disse que foi me entregar o meu presente de aniversário, ela havia comprado um vinho raríssimo, vendido somente a colecionadores... Um vinho muito caro.

- E em agradecimento enfiou a língua na boca dela? – revirei os olhos esfregando as mãos no rosto, tentando não perder o controle.

- Não! Ela disse que era pra minha coleção, não vou negar que fiquei feliz com o presente... Sabe que tenho uma pequena coleção na adega...

- Me diz como o fato de você gostar de vinhos e bebidas caras, levou você e aquela vadia a um amasso em pleno escritório?

- Não estávamos em um amasso! – me defendi. – Ela me pediu um abraço e não vi mal nenhum em dá-lo.

- Claro que não... – o sarcasmo com que falava era profundamente irritante.

- Foi quando ela começou com aquele papo de sempre e... – me chutei mentalmente por não medir minhas palavras. – E dizer que sentia minha falta, que me amava, que sempre me amou... Disse a ela para não dificultar as coisas, que minha amizade era tudo que poderia lhe oferecer, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes disse isso a ela, mas Tanya parece não entender! Foi quando me beijou, mas não correspondi, rompi o beijo...

- Estava abraçado a ela, acariciando seu rosto, havia troca no olhar, no modo como a tocava, não me tome por idiota Edward.

- Rompi o beijo, mas não o abraço Bella, sei que deveria ter me afastado, mas...

- Não consegue, por isso a trouxe de volta para a empresa? Devem ter rido muito as minhas custas não é mesmo?

- Não é nada disso Bella, por favor, acredite em mim. – insisti.

- Não minta pra mim! – disse se exaltando novamente. – Sempre a defende, trouxe-a de volta para a empresa e pra sua vida! Não é capaz de ficar longe dela... Reuniões a portas fechadas, almoços... Quantas vezes transou com ela Edward, me diz? – estava completamente descontrolada, suas mãos estavam tremulas, agarrava os cabelos com desespero. – Me diz seu filho da mãe... QUANTAS VEZES TRANSOU COM AQUELA VADIA INSUPORTÁVEL?

- Nunca mais desde que ficamos juntos, jamais dormi com outra mulher depois que nos casamos.

- E antes?

- Somente com Lauren e sabe perfeitamente em que circunstâncias. – respondi prontamente. – Jamais dormi com Tanya novamente, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que a volta dela para a empresa não foi pelos motivos que pensa. Juro Bella, pelos nossos filhos eu juro! – sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- A odeio Edward... Odeio aquela mulher com todas as minhas forças, queria acabar com ela com minhas próprias mãos...

- Não fala assim...

- Ela jamais vai nos deixar em paz... Eu só queria entender porque a mantém em sua vida? Porque tem que mantê-la tão perto de você? A ama não é? É isso? Sente falta dela?

- Não, não a amo, não a quero perto de mim... Pelo amor de Deus Bella, ela só estava na empresa por exigência de um cliente, só isso. Tanya era minha amiga, crescemos juntos, se eu disser que ela não significa nada pra mim, estaria mentindo... Não posso negar que ela me atrai, por que sou homem e Tanya é uma mulher linda e extremamente sedutora, mesmo assim eu não a quero... Porque eu te amo e pra mim só você importa!

- Mentiroso!

- Sabe que não estou mentindo! Estou sendo sincero com você meu amor, me perdoa Bella.

- Foi ela, Edward... – disse me encarando. - É aquela vadia, ordinária quem manda aquelas malditas mensagens... Aquela desgraçada tentou me matar...

- Para com isso Bella! Enlouqueceu? – de onde ela havia tirado aquilo? Tudo bem que Tanya havia pisado na bola, mas daí a tentar matá-la?

- NÃO EDWARD! EU NÃO ENLOUQUECI... – novamente agarrou seus cabelos os puxando com força. – Eu me lembrei! Me lembrei de tudo... Não foi acidente Edward, tentaram me matar, me jogaram pra fora da estrada.

- Como assim se lembrou? Assim do nada?

- Não... – disse meneando a cabeça compulsivamente. Sai da Masen completamente sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer ou pra onde ir... Queria desaparecer... Simplesmente sumir... Estava tão absorta em minha dor que... – se calou de repente mordendo os lábios, parecia ponderar se falava ou não. – Quase fui atropelada!

- O que? – meu coração deu um sobressalto.

- Atravessei a rua desatenta, a sorte é que o homem não estava correndo e a pancada foi leve, ele me atingiu em cheio e acabei rolando por cima do carro.

- Meu Deus! Você está bem?

- Foi só uma pancada na perna, nada grave. – disse dando de ombros. – Quando cai no chão tive uma sensação de dejavu, lembranças do acidente com Erick passavam diante dos meus olhos como um filme, assim como aquele dia em que me jogaram pra fora da estada! Foram elas, Edward, havia uma mulher dirigindo um Audi prata, não consegui ver seu rosto ela usava óculos e os cabelos estavam presos em uma boina, Tanya também prendia os cabelos e usava óculos, mas reconheci sua voz... Reconheceria aquela maldita voz até no inferno!

- Bella isso é impossível! Deve estar confusa, por causa da pancada, tem certeza que está bem? – de onde ela havia tirado aquilo?

- Não me olha como se eu estivesse louca, Edward! Eu vi, ela gritava que você pertencia a ela, e que eu não passava de uma vadiazinha intrometida!

- Tanya estava com os pais, foi comprovado, pergunte a Jazz se não acredita em mim. – Bella riu com escárnio.

- Claro! Imagina que sua querida Tanya faria algo assim não é? – cuspiu sarcástica. – Sei perfeitamente o que vi e ouvi Edward! Mas se prefere acreditar em um relatório da polícia que até hoje não têm resposta para o que aconteceu, o que eu posso fazer. – disse me dando as costas, subiu as escadas aos tropeços, em alguns passos a alcancei antes que se trancasse no quarto.

- Para de fugir de mim. – falei ficando entre o batente e a porta a qual ela tentava a todo custo fechar.

- Não estou fugindo de ninguém, só quero ficar sozinha, me deixe em paz.

- Não vou sair daqui até que me diga onde esteve. Não é possível que tenha estado no píer até essa hora!

- Fui ver Erick... Precisava vê-lo... – as lágrimas saiam grossas lavando seu rosto. – Fiquei tão assustada com as lembranças, o modo como me defendeu... – não estava entendendo do que ela estava falando, não fazia muito sentido. – Como... – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e o choro veio com tudo.

- Bella, não fica assim... – pedi me aproximando, ela recuou batendo as costas na parede.

- Não me toca... – disse se encolhendo. – Você não entende! Não compreende... Não suporto vê-la perto de você... Nunca suportei! Cada vez que os vejo juntos, lembranças do dia em que estavam transando em sua sala invadem minha mente... – dizia entre soluços. - Aquela imagem me atormenta... Me faz lembrar de que tiveram um passado juntos, do quanto a desejava... Do quanto... AHHH! – gritou se deixando cair sentada, encolhida, vê-la naquele estado estava acabando comigo, sentia meu peito ser rasgado, queria tirar com minhas mãos o que a machucava daquele jeito.

- Bella, o que está havendo com você? – perguntei me abaixando, ficando diante dela.

- Não tem idéia do quanto dói vê-los juntos, quando a defende com tanto fervor... É como se meu peito fosse rasgado toda a vez... Dói Edward, dói demais! Sei que ela só voltou para a empresa com o intuito de minar nosso casamento... Ela o quer de volta, vai tirá-lo de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – a puxei pra mim, me sentei no chão a colocando em meu colo, a apertando contra meu peito.

- Isso não vai acontecer... – falei depositando beijos no topo de sua cabeça, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. – Porque Tanya não tem a importância que você dá a ela, sei que errei ao aceitá-la de volta, mas corrigi meu erro, só não sei se a tempo. – ela se afastou para me olhar, seu cenho estava franzido.

- Do que está falando? – disse fungando em seguida.

- Que a mandei embora! A demiti e proibi sua entrada na empresa...

- Mas e os clientes? Isso vai prejudicar a Masen...

- Não importa! Deveria ter me mantido firme daquela vez, fui fraco e permiti que voltasse, quantas vezes brigamos por culpa dela? Diz que não é tarde demais, diz que não me odeia... – segurei seu queixo fazendo que olhasse pra mim. – Diz que não vai me deixar, porque se o fizer eu morro Bella... - colei minha testa a dela. – Você é a razão da minha vida, sem você não sou nada, não sou ninguém. – Bella tomou meus lábios em um beijo ao qual retribui prontamente, era um beijo desesperado.

- Me faça sentir... – disse ofegante. – Me faça sentir o quanto me ama, preciso de você Edward, preciso sentir o quanto me ama. – pediu como uma suplica. – Por favor... – a calei com um beijo, um beijo cheio de urgência, suas mãos foram pra minha camisa a qual puxou com força arrebentando todos os botões, sem cortar o beijo fiz o mesmo com a camisa dela, abandonando seus lábios percorrendo sua pele com beijos molhados.

A levei até a cama onde me livrei do restante de suas roupas e das minhas até estarmos completamente nus. Coloquei-me de joelhos diante dela a puxando pra mim, encaixando-a perfeitamente sobre mim, deslizei pra dentro dela que gemeu entre o beijo, me recebendo com prazer e satisfação. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida era carregado de amor, desejo paixão e devoção.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei sentindo um braço envolvendo minha cintura e uma mão espalmada em meu ventre, senti sua respiração em minha nuca, ele ressonava tranqüilo com o rosto afundado em meus cabelos como de costume.

Com cuidado me livrei de seu abraço, o deixando ali, adormecido, completamente nu, também estava nua em pelo. Fui para o banheiro, precisava de um banho, liguei o chuveiro e me enfiei debaixo dele, ao fechar os olhos lembranças do dia anterior me invadiram.

O modo como as crianças o abraçavam e beijavam, a surpresa que havia preparado, tudo que eu havia feito até chegar a sala dele. A cara que Victória fez quando me viu ir direto para a porta, o modo como tentou me impedir de entrar e o choque que tive ao vê-los ali abraçados, tão colados, como se...

O atropelamento, as lembranças, o desespero... Edward não acreditou em mim, pensou que fosse delírio meu, mas sei o que vi e ouvi. Tanya podia não estar ao volante, mas estava presente no dia em que me tiraram da estrada e algo me diz que está envolvida com aquelas mensagens... Porque Alistair me atacou daquela forma no casamento? Seria mais uma armação dela? Afinal ele estava com ela naquela noite... Ele estaria envolvido também? Tanya sabe do meu passado, de tudo que aconteceu comigo.

- Tem certeza que isto não está doendo? – sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Edward, que estava parado com os olhos fixos no roxo em minha perna, devido à pancada do carro.

- Lateja um pouco, mas nada preocupante. – olhei para minha perna e me assustei com o tamanho do hematoma ali.

- Assim que acabar, vou te levar ao médico! – falou entrando no Box. – Como não vi isso ontem? – dizia mais pra si mesmo tocando o local com delicadeza, Edward estava abaixado no Box acariciando minha perna, distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão do machucado, fechei meus olhos apreciando aquela caricia.

Suas mãos subiram firmes acariciando minha coxa, subindo os beijos encontrando minha intimidade, a invadindo com sua língua. Arfei jogando a cabeça para trás, agarrada aos seus cabelos, Edward jogou minha perna por sobre o ombro enquanto me levava ao delírio.

- Edward... – gemi alto movendo meu quadril, senti meu corpo estremecer e aquela sensação tão conhecida tomar conta de mim, meu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos e meu marido tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Deliciosa! – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, me ergueu sem esforço algum se encaixando em mim, senti seu membro me invadir em uma estocada firme, depois de explodirmos juntos em um prazer absoluto. Edward me deu banho, ensaboando meu corpo de forma delicada, me ajudando a lavar os cabelos.

- Me diz o que está se passando nessa cabecinha? Em que tanto pensava quando te chamei? – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me envolvia com a toalha.

- Em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. – respondi dando de ombros. – As crianças estão com Esme? – perguntei me virando pra ele.

- Sim, Charlotte e Tia estão com eles, Rose foi pra lá junto com Emm.

- Eles sabem?

- Sabem o que? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sabem o que houve?

- Emm e Rose estavam lá Bella, assim como Jazz e Victória.

- Estavam?

- Talvez não se lembre, já que estava agarrada aos cabelos de Tanya, sentando a mão nela. – seu tom era divertido, diferente das outras vezes.

- Sinceramente, não vi muita coisa naquele momento... – disse envergonhada. – Desculpe. – pedi desviando do seu olhar intenso e penetrante. – Mesmo não me arrependendo do que fiz, sei que foi errado.

- Esquece. – pediu depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – Está com fome? – somente assenti. Depois de devidamente trocados, descemos pra comer alguma coisa. Edward fez questão de preparar o café da manhã.

- Seus pais sabem? – perguntei do nada.

- Não sei se eles contaram, mas acredito que não, por quê? – estávamos tomando café.

- Vai para a empresa?

- Não, vou ficar aqui com você. – disse segurando minha mão a levando até os lábios, depositando um beijo nela, estava extremamente atencioso e carinhoso.

- Sei que meu comportamento o assustou, não só a você como a Alice, e com certeza Victória deve estar pensando que sou completamente insana...

- Claro que não, estava preocupada com você. – ele segurava minha mão brincando com os nós dos meus dedos. – Assim como eu, fiquei apavorado... - Edward falava com os olhos fixos aos meus, sem parar o que estava fazendo. - Alice disse que era melhor mandar as crianças para Forks, pra que eu viesse pra casa e esperasse você aqui, porque ela tinha certeza de que voltaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Emm veio comigo, mas logo foi para Forks ficar com Rose e as crianças.

-Pensou que eu não fosse voltar?

- Na realidade não sabia muito o pensar naquele momento,fiquei aqui te esperando e você não voltava, perdi a conta de quantas vezes te liguei e...

- Desliguei o telefone. – falei sem graça.

- Foi o que pensei, mas mesmo assim, insisti, porque estava desesperado por notícias suas, angustiado e apavorado com a hipótese de te perder. – havia tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, o que me deixou um pouco mais segura para me abrir com ele, contar o que realmente se passava comigo.

Me levantei recolhendo as coisas do café, Edward me ajudou e quando fui em direção a pia disse que faria alguns telefonemas rápidos e voltaria em seguida, assenti somente, ele depositou um beijo em meus lábios e outro em minha testa. Parecia relutante em me deixar sozinha, lavei a louça a deixando no escorredor, fui pra sala e me sentei no sofá, Edward estava no escritório e logo voltou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Demorei? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Ligou para a empresa?

- Também, avisei que não vou hoje, Jazz vai me cobrir... – falou tirando uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair no meu rosto. – Liguei para Alice, avisando a que horas havia voltado e também liguei para minha mãe, perguntando das crianças, fique tranqüila está tudo bem. – dizia acariciando meu rosto.

- Edward... – comecei hesitante, não sabia como iria reagir as coisas que tinha pra lhe contar, se acreditaria em mim ou me internaria como louca! – Eu realmente estive por um bom tempo no píer. – toquei sua mão que acariciava meu rosto, segurando- a entre as minhas. – Porque aquele lugar é muito especial pra mim, foi lá que me levou a primeira vez... Foi naquele lugar que disse que me amava se lembra?

-Claro que sim.

-Precisava colocar minha cabeça em ordem, estava uma bagunça... Sentia vergonha, raiva e dor... Muita dor... Eram tantos sentimentos que perdi o controle e a razão, não pode fazer idéia do que senti ao vê-la ali em seus braços, você acariciando o rosto dela... O ciúme me corroia, senti raiva, nojo, eu via tudo vermelho... Eu... Eu havia preparado uma surpresa pra você e quando cheguei lá, a surpreendida fui eu.

- Que surpresa? – perguntou curioso.

- Não importa agora. - respondi dando de ombros. – Quando cheguei pra te pegar, notei que Victória ficou branca e pela primeira vez me impediu de entrar na sua sala, perguntei se estava ocupado e ela somente negou com a cabeça, eu estava ansiosa, louca pra entregar seu presente e... Bom o resto você já sabe.

- Porque quebrou sua sala toda?

- Oh não! Não me lembre disso! – gemi escondendo meu rosto. – Desculpe, perdi completamente a cabeça, precisava desforrar minha raiva em alguém, como não me deixou acabar com ela... – Edward revirou os olhos. – Mesmo assim me senti mal ali, precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível, estava tão absorta na dor que eu sentia... As coisas se misturavam em minha mente, vocês ali abraçados, vocês transando, o modo como sorriam naquele almoço... Vocês dois de mãos dadas naquele palco, às coisas que Tanya me disse...

- O que ela disse a você exatamente?

- Naquela noite da premiação, Tanya me disse que voltaria para a Masen e que você voltaria pra ela, custe o que custar.

**POV EDWARD**

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido, Tanya a atormentava com insinuações e eu tonto aqui acreditava que havia mudado! Tive vontade de me socar, como pude ser tão idiota?

- Por isso sua pressão subiu. – falei me chutando mentalmente por ser tão burro, quase a perdi e perdi meus filhos naquela noite!

-Entende porque da minha raiva quando a defendia daquela maneira? – somente assenti, envergonhado. – Quando sai da Masen confesso que nem sabia para onde estava indo, só queria desaparecer... A algumas quadras de lá atravessei a rua sem olhar, o carro freou, mas estava muito em cima, não sei como aconteceu, só sei bati com as costas no capô do carro caindo do outro lado. – meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Deus do céu, Bella, poderia ter morrido sua maluca! – a repreendi segurando firme sua mão, levando-a aos meus lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

- Quando cai no chão senti um estalo em minha cabeça, imagens do acidente com Erick passavam como se fosse um filme... A cara de safado que fazia por estar correndo, o modo como me pediu pra cantar pra ele... – um sorriso fraco se fez em seus lábios. – Cantávamos juntos, animados quando uma luz nos cegou, vinha direto pra nós e muito rápido, Erick saltou sobre mim, me encobrindo com seu corpo, com o impacto voamos pelo vidro frontal caindo na pista... Erick nos protegeu com seu corpo. – dizia com olhar perdido, Bella não se lembrava direito do que havia ocorrido no acidente, uma coisa ou outra, mas agora ela o estava descrevendo com riquezas de detalhes. – Ele sangrava muito, os paramédicos chegaram e nos separaram e nunca mais o vi. - as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Depois vieram flashes daquele dia em que voltava da casa de Esme, o carro prata me seguindo, entrando em minha traseira, depois tentando me jogar da estrada... Aquela voz... Reconheceria aquela voz até no inferno! – havia raiva em seus olhar, suas mãos cerradas em punho. – Era ela, eu juro que era... Acredite em mim, não estou louca! – dizia com desespero.

- Shhh... Acalma-se Bella, vem aqui. – pedi a trazendo para junto de mim.

- O carro batia contra o meu me jogando pra fora da estrada, consegui falar com Alice, porque acionei a discagem rápida, acabei perdendo o controle do carro e entrei pela floresta e o Volvo entrou em uma árvore, o impacto do airbag foi tão forte que acabei apagando... Havia duas pessoas no carro, usavam óculos escuros e uma delas usava uma boina, não consegui ver o rosto do motorista, mas vi os cabelos ruivos e ouvi Tanya gritar que eu morreria e que você pertencia a ela.

- Bella, isso é impossível, eu mesmo estive com Tanya em Milão, se lembra?

- Era ela, eu sei que era! – insistiu. – Ela pode muito bem ter voltado, não pode? – fazia sentido, mas por mais louca que Tanya fosse, tentar matar Bella e meus filhos era um pouco demais. – Edward tem que acreditar em mim, Tanya me odeia e sabe disso! Me acha insignificante demais pra você e tem mais... – parecia hesitante.

- Mais? Mais o que?

- Sempre achei que James estava por trás daquelas mensagens, Alice acha que foi Tanya e estou certa disso...

- Bella, não acha que está exagerando?

- Edward, no casamento de Alice, ela me provocou e você a defendeu se lembra? – assenti envergonhado. – Quando saiu e me deixou ali sozinha, seu amigo se aproximou sorrateiro, me olhava de um jeito desconcertante.

- Quem?

- Emm me disse que não ia com a cara dele, mas que você e ele eram muito amigos desde o colégio, disse que você, ele e Tanya eram inseparáveis e...

- Está falando de Alistair?

- Uma vez me perguntou por que fui tão grossa com ele, se lembra?

- Perfeitamente.

- Aquele homem não é seu amigo Edward... É um invejoso, cheio de si, arrogante e...

- O que ele te fez Bella? – claro que eu tinha uma leve suspeita, mas Alistair não seria capaz, seria?

- Veio com aquele papo de que eu era linda, disse que você e ele sempre dividiram tudo, absolutamente tudo... – senti meu estômago dar voltas, tamanha minha raiva. – Me agarrou dizendo que você era mesmo um homem de sorte e quando exigi respeito, riu com escárnio. Disse que era o cúmulo a filha de uma prostituta exigir respeito!

-Como é que é? – minha voz saiu exaltada.

- Por favor, Edward, por isso me neguei a te contar... Sabia que reagiria dessa forma e... – Bella voltou a chorar, estava assustada com a minha reação, se cruzasse com ele de novo, seria capaz de matá-lo.

- O que mais ele disse? O que aquele bastardo te fez?

- Ele dizia que eu havia acabado com sua vida, reduzido você a um pai babão e um capacho. Deixou claro que se ainda fosse por uma mulher como Tanya, daria pra entender, mas por uma garotinha, filha de uma prostituta com Deus sabe quem... Falou que eu era uma tentação, mas que mulheres como eu, só servia para uma boa trepada e mais nada... Me olhou com nojo, como se eu fosse contagiosa ou algo do tipo...

- Deus! Porque não me contou?

- Como? Se você se doeu todo quando o destratei?

- Me perdoa meu amor... – pedi a puxando novamente para o meu colo. – Deveria ter me dito mesmo assim, ele vai me pagar... Como ousa ofender você desta forma? Te tratar como se...

- Ele nem sequer me conhece Edward, nunca tinha me visto antes, de onde acha que tirou tais informações?

- Tanya. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Segundo Emm ela o encontrou na Europa, com que propósito ele me atacaria daquela forma, em troca de que? Está me entendendo agora? – assenti novamente. – Voltando ao assunto, depois que tive aquela epifania fiquei ainda mais atordoada, me levantei em um salto sentindo minha perna latejar, peguei o primeiro táxi em direção a Forks...

- Forks?

- Fui ver Erick, levei flores pra ele e para nosso pequeno, fazia tempo que não ia vê-los, fiquei ali conversando com Erick, pedindo que ele me desse uma luz, me mostrasse o que fazer porque estava completamente perdida... A noite começou a cair e fui para o píer, fiquei fitando a água revivendo momentos nossos, me perguntando... Ele teria coragem? Seria tão cafajeste a ponto de voltar a manter uma relação com ela? Depois de tudo que vivemos? Voltei pra casa porque no fundo acho que sempre soube a resposta a essa pergunta...

- E qual é? – ela levou a mão ao meu rosto, delineando meus traços.

- Não, o meu Edward jamais faria isso. Mas... – pontuou. – Sei que de certa forma Tanya exerce um poder sobre você, não sei o que te liga a ela, amor, desejo ou que diabo de sentimento... E não negue porque mesmo depois de tudo que aquela mulher lhe disse quando rompeu com ela, Acreditou piamente em sua mudança, a trouxe de volta pra Masen e pra sua vida Edward... Quero que compreenda de uma vez por todas que vê-los juntos, saber que estavam juntos me dói fisicamente, sinto como se um punhal estivesse cravado em meu peito... Porque sei que aquela mulher me odeia com todas as suas forças.

- A única que tem poder sobre mim, total e absoluto é você meu amor... – disse a apertando em meus braços, colando minha testa a dela. - Por você sou capaz de tudo Bella, absolutamente tudo. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios. – Eu e Tanya, nos conhecemos desde crianças, praticamente desde o jardim de infância... Crescemos juntos, descobrimos muitas coisas juntos, se tivemos uma história? Sim tivemos... Mas acabou no momento em que descobri que você... Quando me vi completamente perdido de amor por você... Com você Bella, descobri o que é amar de verdade, descobri o que é desejar com loucura, e fazer amor com entrega total e absoluta... O que tive com Tanya, Lauren ou qualquer outra que tenha passado por minha vida, não tem a ínfima comparação com o que temos. Você Isabella Marie Cullen é a razão da minha vida, o ar que eu respiro... – voltei a beijá-la. – A mãe dos meus filhos, minha amiga, companheira, é a minha mulher... Só minha. – conclui tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixondado.

Ficamos ali trocando beijos e caricias, Bella acabou adormecendo a levei com cuidado para o quarto. Fiquei um pouco com ela, pensando em tudo que me disse, em suas lembranças.

"_**Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Não pode me deixar Edward, você já teve várias mulheres e sempre estivemos juntos... Sabe perfeitamente que não sou esse tipo de mulher Edward...**__**Esse tipinho patético que faz drama por tudo! Não choro em filmes românticos, acho um saco na verdade! Não me emociono com bebês, acho insuportáveis...**__**Somos tão bom juntos... Aliás, somos ótimos juntos, gosto de ser sua amante Edward, me sinto bem assim, case-se, mas não me prive de ter você."**_

"_**NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMAR UMA COISA TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE! Você não pode me deixar por causa dessa garota! Você me deseja Edward, você me quer... Somos bons juntos, nós somos perfeitos..."**_

"_**Quando será o casamento? Muita coisa pode acontecer até lá."**_

Como pude ser tão idiota? Tão cego? Ela nunca mudou... Agiu como se tivesse aceitado minha escolha, mas só estava armando o bote. Bella estaria certa? Tanya estaria envolvida naquele atentado?

Aproveitei que Bella estava dormindo e liguei para os meus pais, contei o que realmente havia acontecido, assim como as coisas que Bella havia me contado, também falei com Embry, pedi pra que trouxesse meus filhos de volta. Falei com Jazz, e contei a ele as coisas que Bella me disse, meu cunhado ficou intrigado e disse que não era difícil descobrir se Tanya estava no país ou não.

**POV BELLA**

Sabia que Edward ficaria furioso com seu amigo, mas ainda relutava em crer que Tanya estivesse envolvida em toda aquela história... O tempo mostraria a ele que não estou louca e que aquela mulher tentou me matar.

Acabei adormecendo em seus braços, acordei em minha cama, ele não estava, desci e o encontrei no escritório, mexia em seu notebook. Estava sério, compenetrado, parecia pensativo.

- Atrapalho? – me fiz presente.

- Jamais! – respondeu sorrindo, aquele meu sorriso preferido. – Vem, senta aqui comigo. – pediu me chamando pro seu colo. – Logo as crianças estarão aqui.

- A casa fica tão silenciosa sem aqueles dois. – ele riu concordando.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Mais leve, foi bom tirar tudo aquilo aqui de dentro. – novamente Edward assentiu.

- Estava trabalhando?

- Não, revisando alguns investimentos, nada de importante. – disse dando de ombros.

- Edward... Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, não acho certo arriscar o futuro da Masen com a saída daquela mulher. Tanya pode prejudicá-lo e muito, só Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de vê-la o mais longe possível de você, mas não quero que se prejudique por minha causa e...

- Vou dar um jeito amor, não se preocupe, terei uma conversa com os clientes, vou expor a situação e tentar convencê-los a continuar conosco.

- E se recusarem?

- Daí a coisa vai complicar um pouco, mas a gente supera. – aquilo era minha culpa, Tanya não deixaria barato o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que faria de tudo para prejudicá-lo.

Meus filhotes voltaram e passei o restante do dia agarradinha a eles, Edward contou a Charlotte o que havia acontecido, depois ela veio falar comigo. Liguei para Alice, queria falar com ela em particular, minha cunhada veio com o marido que ficou fazendo companhia para Edward. Contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu, como aconteceu, a reação de Edward, falei tudo, absolutamente tudo.

-Aquele desgraçado! Nunca suportei aquele babaca. – cuspiu com raiva, se referindo a Alistair. – Porque não me disse?

- Era seu casamento, não queria estragar a sua noite. – ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos. - Acha que estou louca? Que é impossível Tanya estar envolvida?

- Acho que está certíssima, sempre achei que aquela víbora estava por detrás daquelas mensagens que receberam... Desta vez aquele tonto abre os olhos e...

- Esse é o ponto Alice, tenho medo de que Edward se prejudique pelo que houve. Ele me disse que a expulsou da empresa, que voltou a demiti-la e sei o quanto isso pode lhe custar.

- As coisas vão se complicar realmente se Brandon e Carter retirarem suas contas da agência, isso pode gerar uma debandada de clientes e...

- Não posso permitir que isso aconteça... Se Edward não conseguir convencê-los, jamais vou me perdoar por ser o motivo disso... É o sonho dele, vi naquela premiação o quanto a Masen é importante para ele, preciso fazer algo.

- O que exatamente? Porque não acho que Edward vai permitir que Tanya chegue perto de você, não depois do que houve.

- Não vou voltar para a empresa, se for preciso, que ela fique por lá... Não creio que seu irmão cairá nas garras dela novamente, pelo menos eu espero que não.

- Acho impossível! – afirmou convicta. – Quer que ela continue na empresa? – perguntou confusa.

- Temos que desmascará-la, fazer com que Tanya mostre sua verdadeira face... Aquela mulher é dissimulada e não vai desistir do seu irmão assim tão facilmente, além do mais, conhece o ditado não é? Mantenha seus amigos por perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

- O que tem em mente exatamente, Bella?

- Primeiro preciso que me coloque em contacto com esses clientes...

- Como é que é?

- Preciso fazer algo antes que Edward faça alguma besteira, acha que consegue um modo de me colocar em contacto com eles? – minha cunhada me olhava como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Vou tentar, não é certeza. E se Tanya não voltar para a empresa? Você volta?

- Pode apostar! - seu sorriso ficou imenso.

A vadia não voltou para a empresa, ao que parece havia voltado para Milão. Como havia prometido voltei a trabalhar e Edward mandou redecorar a minha sala, com toda a aquela confusão, havia me esquecido do presente dele. Eu havia comprado em um leilão algumas garrafas de vinhos extremamente raros, até nisso aquela vadia me atrapalhou.

Alice conseguiu me colocar em contacto com Brandon Davies e Carter Adams, não seria uma conversa fácil e pelo que entendi, houve um envolvimento entre os dois e a vadia, por isso a exigência da permanência dela na Masen, eu estava trabalhando com a hipótese de que aquilo foi um favor pessoal.

- Podemos saber qual o motivo desta reunião senhora Cullen?

-Claro senhor Davies, pedi uma reunião com os senhores para esclarecer alguns fatos... Estou ciente de que os senhores condicionaram a permanência na pasta de clientes da Masen mediante a recontratação de Tanya Denali no posto de diretora de planejamento, correto?

- Isso mesmo, algum problema com isso? – disse o tal Carter.

- Muitos! A Masen publicidade é uma das melhores e mais recomendada agência de publicidade do país, reconhecida internacionalmente... O senhor Brandon até onde sei é um cliente novo, mas o senhor Carter está com a Masen desde o início, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- Estou ciente de que todas as campanhas foram de extremo sucesso correto?

- Perfeitamente!

- Isso se deve aos funcionários qualificados que trabalham na Masen Publicidades, e não a sua diretora de planejamentos. O que estou querendo dizer é que... Vai arriscar o sucesso desta parceria por um capricho de Tanya Denali? – os dois se entreolharam, voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Sei que Tanya Denali é uma excelente profissional, isso não está em questão senhores, mas a permanência dela na Masen é inviável e creio que saibam o motivo correto? Meu marido é um profissional de primeira linha, um empresário competente e inovador, os dois formavam uma bela dupla, mas infelizmente a obsessão e o capricho da senhorita Denali fez com que a convivência ficasse insuportável. Meu marido é um homem honesto, e até onde sei jamais falhou com nenhum de vocês, estou aqui para pedir que reconsiderem sua decisão... – ambos me olhavam espantados. – São homens de negócios senhores e se reconsiderarem esta condição, lhes garanto que não irão se arrepender.

- Só por curiosidade, porque Edward não veio a esta reunião? – perguntou o tal Carter Adams.

- Porque sou a responsável pelo afastamento de Tanya Denali da Masen Publicidade, e não quero que por minha causa meu marido seja prejudicado! Aquela agência é o sonho da vida dele, se os senhores retirarem suas pastas vai ser uma perda e tanto para a Masen, não entendo muito, mas até onde sei pode significar a ruína do meu marido e não é justo com ele.

- Está dizendo que a senhora é culpada e não Tanya. – disse Brandon Davies.

- Nós duas na realidade senhor, sei que é do conhecimento dos senhores que meu marido e a senhorita Denali mantiveram um caso, o qual foi rompido quando Edward me conheceu, nos apaixonamos e nos casamos e infelizmente isso nunca agradou a senhorita Denali que insiste em voltar a ter um caso com meu marido que se nega terminantemente. Deu pra entender a situação?

- É insustentável! – respondeu Carter.

- Me compreende agora? Insisto que se reconsiderarem não vão se arrepender, pois a Masen é considerada a melhor agência do país, pela competência de seus profissionais e não por Tanya Denali.

- Entendo! Edward é mesmo um homem de sorte! – comentou Brandon com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. – É uma mulher de garra que sabe perfeitamente o que quer senhora Isabella Cullen, me responda uma coisa, a senhora estrelou duas campanhas de sucesso da Masen, não foi?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de tê-la como garota propaganda de um dos meus produtos.

- Desculpe senhor Davies, mas minha curta carreira de modelo foi encerrada, sou apenas a auxiliar de criação, pois não conclui meu curso ainda.

- Repito, meu amigo Edward é mesmo um homem de muita sorte! O que acha Carter? – disse olhando para o outro.

- Por mim não há problemas, não quero que uma amizade de anos seja abalada por um capricho como à senhora mesmo disse. Se Tanya não soube aproveitar a oportunidade que Edward lhe deu, não vou ser prejudicado por isso, diga a ele que por mim não tem problemas. – minha vontade era de gritar, tamanha felicidade.

- Faço suas as minhas palavras, não vou prejudicar meus negócios por um capricho! – concordou o tal Brandon.

- Obrigada senhores, garanto que não irão se arrepender.

Eu mal podia crer que havia conseguido, liguei para Alice, precisava dar a notícia a ela, só não sabia como Edward reagiria a minha intromissão em seus assuntos.


	34. Chapter 34

******Aqui vai mais um, só pelas reviews que recebi!**

******Fic na reta final **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**POV BELLA cont. **

- O seu irmão vai me matar. – falei pela quinta vez consecutiva, estávamos na minha sala eu, Alice e Jazz, que havia acabado de me contar que Edward marcou uma reunião com Davies e Adams.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. – disse Jazz sendo fuzilado por sua mulher e eu.

- Mas Bella conseguiu convencê-los a reconsiderar, Ed vai levar isso em consideração. –Alice dizia como consolo.

- Se eu fosse você contava pra ele antes da reunião, para deixá-lo preparado.

- Quando será a reunião? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Em duas horas. – pensei eu meus olhos fossem saltar.

- O que? – praticamente berrei.

- Se tivessem me dito antes, teria avisado, mas as duas fizeram as coisas sem nos consultar. – se ele estava bravo, imagino como meu marido ficaria. – Aconselho você a subir e contar a ele, o quanto antes melhor. – disse olhando para o relógio. – Vamos, eu acompanho você. – assenti sentindo o meu estômagado dar voltas.

- Também vou. – disparou Alice acompanhando o marido.

Um mês havia se passado desde aquele dia fatídico, há um mês que aquela mulher não dava as caras por aqui, pelo que Esme disse, parece que estava em Milão, voltei a trabalhar na Masen e agora estava a caminho da sala de Edward, com Alice e Jazz.

- Oi Vick, pode me anunciar, por favor?

- Claro, mas já vou avisando que o humor dele hoje está péssimo. – gemi me virando para Jazz. – Senhor Cullen, sua esposa quer vê-lo. Sim senhor.

- Relaxa, ele te ama, não vai te matar. – minha cunhada sussurrou tentando me dar força, mas me deixou ainda mais apavorada.

- Ele pediu pra que entrasse. – assenti respirando fundo.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntei com a mão na maçaneta, Jazz revirou os olhos, vindo pra junto de mim.

- Amor? O que foi? – Edward perguntou assim que me viu. – Estou atolado hoje e ainda por cima tenho uma reunião de extrema importância. – disparou estalando um beijo em meus lábios, cumprimentando os dois atrás de mim.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa...

- Tem que ser agora Bella, eu realmente estou muito ocupado.

- Acho melhor você ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. – minha vontade naquele momento era de deixar Alice viúva.

- É que... – sorri nervosa. – É que eu fiz uma coisa sem seu consentimento e...

- O que você fez Isabella? – seu tom mudou radicalmente.

- Eu... Eu...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella fala logo! – realmente seu humor não era dos melhores.

- Eu me reuni com Brandon Davies e Carter Adams. – disparei em um fôlego só.

- Você fez o que? – sua voz saiu perplexa.

- Desculpe, mas fiquei preocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas foi por minha culpa Tanya não está mais na empresa, então achei justo eu mesma concertar as coisas. – falei rápido demais, não conseguia esconder o meu nervosismo.

- O que exatamente você fez?- Edward tinha as mãos nas têmporas, sua voz estava calma, mansa, mas sabia perfeitamente que estava tentando se controlar.

- Me reuni com os dois, expus as desvantagens de se desligar da Masen, já que a parceria estava dando tão certo para ambos, disse a eles que se reconsiderassem a exigência feita, não iriam se arrepender, já que a Masen não é somente Tanya Denali, que o sucesso de vendas se deve aos produtos de excelente qualidade deles e as mentes brilhantes que trabalham para fazer da Masen a agência de publicidade mais renomada do país. – tanto Jazz quanto Edward me olhavam de um jeito estranho.

- Disse tudo isso a eles?

- Aham. – grunhi esperando os gritos.

- E qual foi à reação deles?

- Primeiro Davies me convidou para ser garota propaganda de um dos seus produtos, mas deixei claro que minha breve carreira de modelo estava encerrada, que trabalhava como auxiliar da criação, até me formar. Depois ele disse que você é um homem de sorte! – meu marido lindo revirou os olhos bufando alto, ele tinha a mão pressionando o nariz.

- E Carter? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Disse que não deixaria que isso afetasse uma parceria de anos, que fez um favor a Tanya o qual ela não soube aproveitar e concordou, assim como Davies.

-Está me dizendo que os convenceu a desistir daquela loucura? – havia incredulidade na voz de Edward.

- Sim, expliquei a eles o motivo do afastamento de Tanya...

- O que disse a ele exatamente? – parecia desconfiado.

- A verdade! Expliquei aos dois que a culpa de tudo isso era minha, nossa na realidade, minha e de Tanya! Falei sobre o caso que tiveram e que o afastamento dela na primeira vez se deu porque ela não aceitava o fato de que você havia se tornado um homem casado e honrado, que insistia em um relacionamento entre vocês o que deixou a situação insustentável. Insisti que a Masen era considerada a melhor do país, não por Tanya Denali e sim pelos profissionais competentes que aqui trabalham.

- Porque disse tudo isso a eles?

- Edward, eles são homens de negócios, e seria burrice deixar que os caprichos insanos daquela louca os prejudicassem, porque não seria só você que sairia perdendo, eles também. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

-Sabia disso Jazz?

- Não, as duas me contaram há pouco.

- Quer dizer que vocês duas estão metidas nisso? – disse apontando para mim e para a irmã.

- Alice só me forneceu o contato, o resto fui eu que fiz. – novamente Edward bufou meneando a cabeça, não dizia uma palavra estava pensativo.

- Podem nos dar licença, por favor? – pediu aos dois, engoli seco, eu estava frita!

**POV EDWARD**

Bella era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, ainda estava pasmo com o que havia acabado de ouvir, pedi aos dois que nos dessem licença e vi minha esposa engolir seco.

- O que eu faço com você Isabella? – perguntei me levantando, indo em sua direção, os dois haviam saído e Bella me olhou assustada.

- Eu só achei que...

- Shhh... Fica quietinha senhora Isabella! – parei diante dela que mordia os lábios, parecia nervosa. – Obrigado! - disse enlaçando sua cintura, foi uma loucura e muito arriscado, mas obrigado! – agradeci sinceramente.

-Desculpe, mas estava tão preocupado, precisava fazer algo já que a culpa foi minha...

- Não, foi minha! – admiti. – Não deveria ter cedido daquela vez, fui covarde e...

- Nunca mais diga isso! Você não é covarde, é o meu marido lindo! Corajoso e forte! – falou se pendurando em meu pescoço.

- Davies tem razão.

- Em que exatamente? – perguntou confusa.

- Sou um homem de muita sorte! – tomei seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Na reunião os dois não pouparam elogios a minha esposa, dizendo o quanto era corajosa e que me defendeu com unhas e dentes, assim como a empresa, se desculparam por terem cedido aos devaneios de Tanya e renovamos o contrato. Por falar nela, a maluca desapareceu, e pelo que parece está em Milão, não tive coragem de ligar para Eleazar, desde que não me importunasse, a deixaria em paz.

Emm nos chamou para um jantar em sua casa, Rose estava grávida e meu primo não cabia em si de felicidade, a loira então estava radiante. Os meus pequenos estavam com um ano e seis meses e não paravam um minuto, o vocabulário deles estava cada vez mais extenso, era uma delicia ouvi-los falar.

Passamos a freqüentar o clube quase todos os domingos, meus pais e meus irmãos iam conosco e passávamos momentos incríveis juntos. Estava tentando ensinar Bella a jogar tênis, assim jogávamos em duplas, mas tive que desistir antes que Bella aleijasse alguém.

Meu cunhado Jazz foi atingido bem nas partes, o coitado gemia encolhido no meio da quadra e minha amada esposa linda e descoordenada quase me acerta duas vezes. A sorte é que meus reflexos são rápidos, o que não me livrou da raquetada que levei na testa, quando Bella foi sacar a mesma escapou de sua mão, vindo direto pra mim.

Minha mãe achou melhor Bella ficar longe das raquetes e bolinhas, ela, Rose e Alice faziam companhia a minha esposa e meus filhos, que se tornaram a sensação por onde passavam. Bella podia ser péssima no tênis, mas era excelente em muitas outras coisas, no trabalho melhorava a cada dia, era muito inteligente e percipcas, pegava as coisas rapidamente, estava muito orgulhoso dela.

Não só eu como meus pais, meus irmãos e meus cunhados, sem contar nossos amigos. Ela e Alice formavam uma dupla e tanto, minha esposa amava o que fazia, por isso era tão dedicada e todos na empresa gostavam muito dela. Era simpática com todos os funcionários desde o mais humilde ao mais premiado, tratava a todos com a mesma importância, eram coisas desse tipo que fazia dela uma mulher ainda mais fascinante e apaixonante.

Faríamos dois anos de casados e estava louco pra sair em uma viagem com Bella, mas minha esposa estava relutante em aceitar, primeiramente pelos nossos filhos é claro, depois tinha a empresa e o curso.

- Será somente por uns dias, saímos quinta e voltamos no domingo. – falei tentando persuadi-la, não era bem o que eu queria, mas.

-Não sei não. – estávamos naquela discussão há um bom tempo, havíamos acabado de fazer amor e eu estava entre suas pernas com a cabeça apoiada próxima aos seus seios. - Acha que é um bom momento para irmos viajar? – dizia acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu brincava com seus mamilos.

- São só dois dias, que mal vai fazer? – me ergui um pouco passando a língua em um deles.

- Edward... – Bella tentou ralhar, mas saiu mais como um gemido.

- Vamos, por favor... – pedi fazendo bico, era fatal. – São só quatro dias, somente nós dois no lugar que escolher. – insisti distribuindo beijos pelo seu corpo, já estava animado novamente, pronto pra outra.

- Tudo bem, mas você escolhe o lugar... Agora cala essa boca e me ame. – exigiu me envolvendo com suas pernas, tornando nosso encaixe ainda mais perfeito.

Já estava tudo certo, passaríamos três dias na casa de campo dos Hale, no Óregon, Jazz a ofereceu novamente e desta vez aceitei, Lilian garantiu que Bella iria adorar.

**POV BELLA**

Meu marido estava insistindo para que fizéssemos uma viagem, na realidade Edward queria que passássemos um tempo a sós, somente nós dois. Mas era tão difícil ficar longe dos meus pequenos, ainda por cima tinha a empresa e o curso, acabei cedendo e passaríamos somente um fim de semana no lugar da preferência dele.

Há uns dias que meu estômago andava me incomodando, tinhas minhas suspeitas, mas não quis fazer alarde, fui para o meu curso, mas antes passei em uma farmácia e comprei um teste só pra tirar a dúvida. Antes de ir para a primeira aula, corri para o banheiro e fiz o bendito xixi, foram os quinze minutos mais demorados da minha vida e mal pude crer quando vi os dois riquinhos.

- Oh Deus! De novo? – soltei ainda embasbacada olhando para o aparelhinho em minhas mãos.

Confesso que não prestei muita atenção às aulas e sai no horário de almoço, queria contar a novidade para Edward, como será que reagiria a notícia de que seria pai, de novo!

- Saiu mais cedo? – disse Embry estranhando o horário.

- Não to a fim de aula hoje, pode me levar até aquele parque? – ele assentiu dando ré, não demorou e estávamos na pracinha onde fui uma vez, as crianças brincavam com suas mães a observando, meu telefone tocou acusando uma mensagem.

**De restrito: **

**Para Bella:** Pode dar adeus a tudo que mais ama vagabunda! Sua hora chegou!- instintivamente olhei em volta, liguei para casa, para saber se estava tudo bem.

- Charlotte? Como estão as coisas por ai?

"Bella? Não era para estar na aula?"

- Sim, mas acabei saindo mais cedo, como eles estão?

"Brincando, logo irão almoçar, por quê?"

- Só liguei pra saber se está tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde, dá um beijão neles.

"Dou sim menina, não se preocupe." – disse desligando, discando o número de Edward em seguida.

"Bella?" – respirei aliviada ao ouvir o som de sua voz.

-Oi, só liguei porque queria ouvir você, atrapalho?

"Nunca meu amor, porque disso?"

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você...

"Surpresa? Conta."

-Por telefone não, digo assim que chegar ai já estou a caminho.

"Também tenho uma surpresa pra você, acho que vai adorar."

- Acho que a minha vai te chocar.

"Está com a voz estranha amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?"- senti um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim.

- Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – ele riu do outro lado.

"Sei, e eu amo você."

- Nos vemos em breve, te amo.

"Te amo mais." – respondeu desligando, novamente senti um calafrio na espinha, me levantei indo pro carro.

-Pra onde agora? – Embry perguntou sorrindo, abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

- Vamos para a Masen. – ele assentiu indo para o banco da frente, não sei explicar como nem de onde surgiram quatro homens encapuzados, cada um com uma pistola na mão.

- Mãos pra cima! – gritou para Embry que tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça. – Se ficar quietinho não leva bala! – meus olhos pareciam que saltariam da cara, meu coração batia tão rápido. – Eu só quero a mulher, fica na sua e vai viver. – os outros dois abriram a porta traseira me arrancando de dentro do carro a força, me debati, mas um deles encostou o cano da pistola no meu rosto

- Fica quietinha, que o que é seu ta guardado gata brava. – dizia o infeliz me arrastando para um carro todo preto, me jogaram no banco de trás colocando um capuz em minha cabeça, senti minhas mãos serem algemadas assim como meus pés.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – ouvi Embry gritar.

**- **_**Acho melhor não deixar testemunha**_. – ouvi um dos homens dizer.

- _**Apaga o idiota!**_ – um deles disse de dentro do carro, tinha a sensação de já ter ouvido aquela voz, sobressaltei ao ouvir dois tiros, o carro cantou pneu ao sair de lá, minha cabeça estava no colo de um e os pés no colo de outro, minha bolsa e celular haviam ficado no carro.

**POV EDWARD**

Não havia entendido aquele telefonema de Bella, ligar daquela forma, no meio da aula? Que surpresa seria essa? O que Bella estaria aprontando?

- Victória? Ligue para Jéssica e diga que assim que Bella chegar, pra vir falar comigo.

"Sim senhor, vou avisar." – ela estava a caminho, então logo estaria aqui? Uma hora havia se passado desde o telefonema de Bella e nada, liguei no celular e ninguém atendia.

- Droga! – esbravejei jogando o aparelho sobre a mesa. – Porque ela não atende ao telefone?

- Calma cara, Bella não disse que estava chegando? – dizia Jazz sentando em uma das cadeiras diante da minha mesa, Emm estava na outra.

- Isso faz aproximadamente uma hora Jazz, ela estava estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa, posso sentir.

- Credo! Para de falar assim. – resmungou Emmett, o celular tocou e respirei aliviado ao ver sua foto piscando.

- Porque não atendeu a droga desse celular Bella? – disparei assim que atendi.

"Desculpe! Mas quem é o senhor?" – me assustei ao ouvir a voz de um homem.

- Eu é que pergunto? O que faz com o telefone da minha esposa?

"Sou o paramédico Jenkins e este telefone se encontra no interior do carro..."

- Paramédico? Como assim paramédico, aconteceu algum acidente? E minha esposa? – perguntei me levantando e os dois me acompanharam.

"Não foi acidente senhor, segundo testemunhas foi um seqüestro!" – cai sentado novamente, minhas pernas falharam. "O motorista foi alvejado com dois disparos, a moça foi levada por quatro homens fortemente armados."

- Quando? Onde?

"Apertei o redial e o senhor atendeu, por favor, venha ao local e obtenha mais informações com o chefe de polícia." – o homem me passou o endereço desligando em seguida.

- Você ta branco, o que ta rolando?

- Um paramédico atendeu... Disse que Embry foi baleado e que levaram Bella.

- O QUE? – os dois praticamente berraram. – Ele passou o endereço, é o parque onde Bella gosta de ir, não fica muito longe daqui.

- Vamos até lá, me dá a chave do carro, eu dirijo. – disse Jazz as tomando da minha mão. – Victória, estamos de saída, cancele todos os compromissos dele, avise Alice e Rose que saímos e logo daremos notícias.

- Sim senhor Hale. – ouvi Victória responder, estava atônito, as últimas palavras dela não saia da minha mente.

"_**Tenho uma surpresa pra você... Por telefone não, digo assim que chegar ai já estou a caminho. Acho que a minha vai te chocar. Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Nos vemos em breve, te amo."**_

À medida que nos aproximávamos da praça vi a comoção, uma ambulância e duas viaturas, mau Jazz estacionou e sai do carro em disparada na direção do carro de Bella que tinha as portas abertas.

- O senhor não pode se aproximar. – disse um dos policiais tentando me deter.

- Sou o marido dela, me deixem passar. – exigi, ele me soltou abrindo espaço. Vi Embry ser içado em uma maca entrando na ambulância.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei me aproximando dele que estava inconsciente.

- Ao que parece foi seqüestro. – dizia um homem se aproximando de mim, pelo visto o chefe de polícia. – O senhor quem é?

- Edward Cullen, aquele homem é o motorista da minha esposa, pode me dizer onde ela está? – falei impaciente.

- Segundo testemunhas ela foi levada, por quatro homens armados, que disparam contra seu motorista antes de saírem cantando pneu.

- Como assim levada? Por quem?

- Isso, teremos que averiguar senhor, como soube?

- Um dos paramédicos me ligou.

- Oh sim, foi o Jenkins, a bolsa dela foi encontrada dentro do carro e o celular caído no assoalho do veículo. Isabella Marie Cullen, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Terão que nos acompanhar até a delegacia senhor. – olhei para Jazz sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe, vou com você, farei algumas ligações, pode dirigir Emm? – ele assentiu me ajudando a voltar pro carro, me sentia em queda livre em um abismo sem fundo.

**POV JASPER**

Edward estava branco, seu olhar perdeu o foco e meu cunhado parecia alienado, provavelmente estava em choque. Antes de irmos para a delegacia, liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar neste momento, meu tio Henry.

"Jasper?" – disse ao atender.

- Tio, preciso de sua ajuda.

"O que aconteceu?"

- Minha cunhada foi seqüestrada, a esposa de Edward. – expliquei a ele o que sabíamos até agora, e que estávamos a caminho da delegacia, meu tio disse que ligaria para a delegacia e falaria com o chefe de polícia e que estava enviando uma equipe especializada em seqüestro para cá. O fato de meu tio ter ligado para o chefe de polícia o deixou um tanto irritado.

- O FBI assumirá o caso, mas não temos muita coisa a não ser o depoimento de algumas testemunhas que estavam no parque.

- E ninguém fez nada? Deixaram que a levassem? – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- A ação em si durou três minutos segundo as testemunhas, eram quatro no total e estavam armados. – dizia o chefe de polícia impaciente. - Sua esposa foi vitima de um seqüestro senhor Cullen, nesses casos não há muito que possamos fazer, seu cunhado acionou uma equipe especializada nesse tipo de caso, recolhi alguns depoimentos e em todos dizem a mesma coisa... Que sua esposa foi arrancada do carro, e jogada em outro e que antes de saírem atiraram no motorista.

- Conte alguma coisa que eu já não saiba. – meu cunhado cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Vamos Edward, temos que avisar Alice e Rose, assim como seus pais. – falei o retirando de lá antes que ele atacasse o homem.

Emmett havia ligado para Carlisle que estava vindo para a casa de Edward, liguei para a empresa e pedi para Alice e Rose fazer o mesmo.

- Embry foi enviado ao Seattle Grace, levou dois tiros e seu estado é muito grave. – comentei enquanto íamos para a casa dele.

- Deus do céu! Isso parece um pesadelo. – dizia Emmett que olhava preocupado para Edward que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Meu tio mandou seus melhores homens, iremos encontrá-la Edward, precisa se manter inteiro meu amigo, pense em seus filhos.

- Porque Jazz? Porque a levaram assim? Pra que? Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Eu devo estar sonhando é isso. Quero minha mulher... Eu quero Bella comigo... Pra onde a levaram?- era de cortar o coração o pobre estava desolado.

Assim que chegamos às crianças correram para junto dele, meu cunhado caiu de joelhos os abraçando forte.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Charlotte perguntou assim que pôs os olhos nele.

- Sim, levaram Bella...

- Como assim?

- Ela foi seqüestrada Charlotte, Embry está em estado grave no hospital. – ela ficou branca, sentou-se e logo Tia lhe trouxe uma água. – Ele vai precisar muito de vocês duas. – Charlotte assentiu olhando para Edward com pesar.

- Tenha fé menino, ela vai voltar. – disse abraçando meu cunhado, Lizze estava no meu colo e Emm estava com Thony.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque saíram da empresa sem... – Alice se calou ao ver o estado do irmão. – O que ta acontecendo? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- A levaram Alice, alguém a levou de mim... – disse Edward a abraçando forte.

- Do que está falando? Levaram quem?

- Bella... Tiraram Bella de mim. – minha esposa se agarrou ao irmão, senti um aperto no peito ao vê-los daquela forma, não que eu não estivesse sentindo, longe disso, mas é que alguém tinha que se manter firme, para resolver as coisas.

- O que aconteceu Jazz? – perguntou minha irmã, vindo pra junto de mim.

- Ela foi levada, ao que parece estava no parque e ao entrar no carro foi abordada por homens armados que a jogaram em um carro, e antes de saírem atiraram em Embry.

- Meu Deus! Mas o que Bella fazia no parque? Não era para estar na aula?

- Não sabemos Rose, somente Embry pode nos dizer, mas seu estado é grave. Já avisei tio Henry, ele está mandando uma equipe especializada.

- E os seguranças? – perguntou Emm, havia me esquecido deles.

- Bella deu folga a eles hoje. – respondeu Charlotte, liguei para Billy avisando sobre seu homem, não demorou e os dois estavam lá.

- Senhor Cullen? – chamou Quill.

- Quill? Tem alguma noticia de Embry? – mesmo destroçado Edward se preocupava com o estado do motorista, porque sabia que Bella gostava muito dele.

- Ainda na mesma senhor, eu e Jared estamos aqui para ajudar no que for necessário, deveríamos estar com eles senhor...

- Era a folga de vocês, quem fez isso sabia a rotina de Bella. – comentou Emmett para surpresa de todos.

- Emm está certo, a pessoa que fez isso, sabia perfeitamente onde, como e quando agir... Será que estavam vigiando? Monitorando?

- Provavelmente, o pior é que nunca notamos nenhuma movimentação estranha, muito menos alguém os seguindo.

- Mesmo assim poderiam estar monitorando os dois e vocês também. - falei por fim.

- Mas quem? Quem faria algo assim?- disse Edward. – Com que propósito? Dinheiro? Dou o que quiserem, só quero minha mulher de volta!

- Infelizmente teremos que esperar os seqüestradores entrarem em contato.

Rose e Tia subiram com as crianças, Charlotte e Alice ficaram com Edward, não saiam de perto dele. No fim da tarde, meus sogros chegaram e Esme ficou muito abalada com a notícia, Carlisle olhava com preocupação para o filho.

- Pai... Ela é a razão da minha vida... O que eu faço? Deus o que vou fazer? – dizia meu cunhado abraçado a ele, o entendia bem, se algo acontecesse com a minha Alice, acho que enlouqueceria.

**POV EDWARD**

Aquela sensação de estar em queda livre não me abandonava, a falta de notícias era angustiante, a única coisa que sabiam dizer era: Eles a levaram... Ela vai voltar... Fique calmo...

Olhava para os meus filhos e sentia meu peito ser rasgado, Lizze e Thony perguntavam pela mãe e eu não sabia o que dizer, o nó em minha garganta não me deixava sequer falar. Eu ouvia as teorias dos meus irmãos e cunhados, claro que todos estavam arrasados, mas naquele momento eu só pensava nela, em como Bella estaria, em que condições? Com que propósito a levaram? Seria somente por dinheiro?

Meu cunhado tomou as rédeas da situação, eu ainda me sentia meio perdido, completamente desnorteado. Emm e Alice assumiram a empresa, Rose e minha mãe se revezavam com as crianças com a ajuda de Tia e Charlotte. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto ou no escritório, olhando para o telefone, esperando alguma notícia.

Aguardávamos a equipe do FBI, enviada pelo tio de Jazz, dois dias se passaram sem que tivéssemos a menor idéia do que pudesse ter acontecido. Embry ainda estava em coma, fui vê-lo, tinha tantas coisas pra perguntar, conheci sua noiva, estava com a mãe dele. Pedi para que Emm arcasse com todas as despesas, afinal o homem estava em serviço.

Jared e Quill montaram guarda em casa, ficavam no quarto dos empregados, disse a eles que não era preciso, mas ambos insistiram.

- Ed?- ouvi minha irmã chamar.

- Entre Alice.

- Os agentes chegaram, querem fazer algumas perguntas, vamos descer? – ela me olhava com pesar, sabia que sofria pela falta de notícias tanto quanto eu.

- Ta bom. – respondi sem muito animo.

- Tenha fé meu irmão, eles irão encontrá-la. - disse me abraçando forte.

- Acreditar nisso é que me mantém inteiro, Alice. – ela assentiu e descemos juntos, Tia estava com as crianças no quarto e minha mãe estava com eles.

- Edward? – chamou Jazz que conversava com quatro homens, meu pai também estava lá, assim como Charlotte que lhes servia um café. Emm provavelmente estava na empresa. - Estes são os agentes Marshall, Lewis, Turner e Rogers, este é meu cunhado Edward Cullen.

- Bom dia senhor Cullen, sei que o momento é difícil, mas preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas, pode ser?

- Se isso ajudará a trazê-la de volta, perguntem o que quiserem. – respondi me sentando, indicando o sofá diante de mim pra que se sentassem já minha irmã sentou-se ao lado de Jazz em uma das poltronas.

- Senhor Cullen o senhor sabe se sua esposa tem algum inimigo? Alguém com quem tenha discutido ou brigado recentemente? – olhei imediatamente para Alice, se dissesse o nome de Tanya, a implicaria e por mais doida que ela fosse, sei que jamais faria algo assim.

- Como assim? – me fiz de desentendido, Alice me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Preciso que seja sincero comigo senhor Cullen, nossa demora se deve as investigações preliminares, levantamos a vida de sua esposa e precisamos que confirme ou não alguns fatos. O senhor vai colaborar?

- Sim. – respondi somente.

- Muito Bem, primeiro quero que me conte como conheceu sua esposa, em que circunstâncias?

- Ela era amiga do meu irmão Erick, ele a trouxe para nos apresentar a ela, mas houve um acidente e meu irmão morreu.

- É verdade que seu irmão e sua esposa moravam juntos? Tinham um relacionamento?

- Eles dividiam o apartamento, eram amigos, muito amigos, nada mais que isso. – não entendia o que aquilo tinha haver com o desaparecimento dela.

- Mas vocês a acolheram como namorada dele, não foi? Era assim que Isabella Swan se apresentava, não era?

- Sim, mas isso se deu a confusão que minha mãe fez, ela achava que Bella era namorada de Erick e que esperava um filho dele. Minha mãe estava abalada demais com a morte do meu irmão e Bella não teve coragem de contar a verdade.

- Que ela esperava um filho de outro homem, certo? Um homem chamado James Sanders. – ao ouvir aquele nome senti meu sangue ferver.

- Isso mesmo. – falei entre os dentes.

- Sabia da forma que essa criança foi concebida?

- Sim, Bella nos contou, ela detestava mentir para minha mãe, só continuou com toda a farsa a nosso pedido, meu e de Alice.

- Entendo! O senhor namorava Lauren Malory nesta época, correto?

- Sim.

- Já estava com ela há quanto tempo?

- O que isso tem haver com o caso? – não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Como disse senhor, preciso somente que me confirme alguns fatos.

- Estávamos juntos há aproximadamente dois anos.

- E seu relacionamento com Tanya Denali, quanto tempo durou?

- Como o senhor sabe disso?

- É meu trabalho senhor Cullen. – respondeu aguardando minha resposta.

- Namoramos no colégio, mas não durou muito, cursamos a universidade juntos e Tanya trabalhava comigo na Masen e éramos sócios na agência de modelos.

- Acho que não compreendeu minha pergunta, senhor Cullen... – claro que eu havia entendido, mas não compreendia em que isso ajudaria? – Quero saber por quanto tempo manteve um relacionamento com a senhorita Tanya Denali? – insistiu.

- Desde o colégio!

- Mas Lauren Malory era sua namorada?

- Tanya tinha os relacionamentos dela e eu os meus, mas de certa forma sempre estivemos juntos.

- Tanya Denali era sua amante, certo?

- Sim.

- Ainda o é?

- Não!

- Rompeu com ela?

- Sim.

- Quando seu relacionamento com Isabella começou, ainda estava com Lauren e Tanya?

- Sim, mas rompi com as duas.

- O senhor iniciou um relacionamento com Isabella, mesmo sabendo que a mesma estava grávida de um homem que não era seu irmão...

- Isso era irrelevante! Havia me apaixonado por ela e Bella por mim, tentamos lutar contra esse sentimento, mas foi impossível... Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela, por isso rompi meu namoro com Lauren e meu relacionamento com Tanya.

- Mas isso levou um tempo, certo?

- Sim.

- Foi nesse meio tempo que Isabella perdeu o bebê...

- Ele morreu alguns dias após o parto, era muito pequeno e frágil.

- O senhor assumiu a paternidade dessa criança, não foi?

- Sim, o amava como se fosse meu próprio filho.

- Entendo!

- O senhor parece saber de tudo isso, porque está me perguntando?

- Só quero ver se a história bate, sua namorada Lauren aceitou o rompimento numa boa?

- Não, mas deixei claro que não a amava e que havia me apaixonado por outra.

- Ela sabia que essa outra se tratava de Isabella Swan?

- Não, pensou que fosse por causa de Tanya. – respondeu Alice.

- E Tanya? Qual foi sua reação ao rompimento?

- Não aceitava, ficou furiosa.

- Ela sabia que havia rompido por causa de Isabella?

- Não. – respondi somente.

- Quando soube fez o maior escândalo, ela odiava Bella antes mesmo de saber que estava noiva de Edward e Lauren nunca gostou dela também. – disparou Alice se metendo na conversa.

-Alice! – ralou Jazz.

- Não Jazz, o agente Marshall precisa saber que tanto Tanya quanto Lauren detestava a Bella! Mesmo antes dela se envolver com Edward e ele sabe perfeitamente disso! – disse me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Houve algum desentendimento entre elas?

- Tanya e Bella simplesmente se odiavam... – lancei um olhar reprovador para ela que deu de ombros prosseguindo. – Tanya fazia questão de ser desagradável e provocava Bella o tempo todo e discutiram por várias vezes e se atracaram por duas vezes.

- Quando exatamente?

- A primeira vez quando Tanya ofendeu meu irmão Erick e impediu Bella de falar com Edward que já era seu noivo na época. As duas se pegaram na ante sala da presidência da Masen, foi quando Tanya descobriu que Bella era a noiva de Edward.

- E a segunda?

- A segunda foi há pouco tempo, Bella flagrou os dois abraçados na sala dele e partiu pra cima de Tanya com tudo. – minha vontade era de cortar a língua dela.

Expliquei a ele o porquê estávamos abraçados, a reação de Bella, e deixei claro a ele e a todos que nunca mais me envolvi com Tanya ou qualquer outra. Alice contou sobre o beijo que Lauren me deu e falou sobre as mensagens que Bella recebeu.

- Minha opinião é que uma das duas enviavam essas mensagens numa tentativa de minar o casamento dos dois e quase conseguiram, se não fosse o amor que Bella sente pelo meu irmão, duvido que ainda estivessem juntos .

- Não acha que está exagerando Alice? Tanya pode ser meio maluca, mas não creio que...

- Para com essa mania Edward! – disse se levantando, estava exaltada. – Você deveria conhecê-las melhor do que ninguém, mas parece cego! Me explica como aquela foto de Lauren te beijando no dia do seu casamento chegou a Bella? Tanya sabia perfeitamente do passado de Bella...

- Que passado? – perguntou o agente Marshall.

- A mãe de Bella era prostituta e minha cunhada cresceu entre elas, sua mãe acabou se viciando em álcool e drogas, foi assim que Bella conheceu meu irmão Erick... Ela foi fazer um programa no lugar da mãe, já que a mesma devia uma boa quantia ao traficante. Alice contou em detalhes aquela história aos quatro que ouviam atentos.

- O senhor sabia disso?

- Todos nós, Bella nos contou. – disse meu pai desta vez.

- Então esse Phill é o pai do homem que a violentou?

- Sim. – afirmei. – Ele a odeia, culpa a mãe de Bella pela derrocada do pai e desforrou nela toda sua ira. Esse bastardo atacou Emmett quando estivemos em Hanover, ele achou que meu primo fosse um cliente de Bella.

- Esse tal James achava que Bella era uma prostituta?

- Sim, a tratava como lixo, segundo Emmett, bateu nela e meu primo partiu pra cima dele, mas com a chegada dos seguranças o desgraçado escapou.

- Acha que esse James sabe sobre vocês?

- Não sei, Bella chegou a pensar que as mensagens era obra dele, mas não temos certeza.

- Sua esposa recebeu uma mensagem no dia em que desapareceu, sabia disso?

- Não! Ela me ligou, estava estranha, disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim, mas...

- Ela também me ligou aquela manhã... – disse Charlotte. – Perguntou como as crianças estavam, se tudo estava bem, parecia muito preocupada.

- O que dizia a mensagem? – perguntei angustiado.

- Pode dar adeus a tudo que mais ama vagabunda! Sua hora chegou! – senti um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo. – Logo depois sua esposa foi levada. Aqui está a bolsa dela, com seus pertences, cartões dinheiro tudo, eles não levaram nada. – disse me passando um pacote. – O senhor disse que sua esposa tinha uma surpresa para o senhor?

- Isso mesmo.

- Encontramos isso na bolsa dela, estava ciente disso? – dizia me entregando um aparelhinho dentro de um saco plástico.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice, meu pai correu pra junto de mim.

- Ao que parece sua esposa está grávida, senhor Cullen.

_****-Tenho uma surpresa pra você... **_

_**Surpresa? Conta.**_

_**- Por telefone não, digo assim que chegar ai já estou a caminho. **_

_**-Também tenho uma surpresa pra você, acho que vai adorar. **_

_**- Acho que a minha vai te chocar.** **__ - _a conversa que tivemos me veio a mente, **"**_**Acho que a minha vai te chocar.**_

- Então era isso? Bella disse que a surpresa iria me chocar... Ela estava grávida?

- De novo! – soltou Alice. – Mas os gêmeos nem completaram dois anos.

Uma felicidade súbita me preencheu ao mesmo tempo em que um desespero, ela foi levada a força e está grávida... O que pode acontecer com ela e com o bebê?

- Pai ela está grávida! – pelo olhar dele, soube que meu pai compreendia meu desespero.

- Isso é maravilhoso filho, mas também preocupante, não sabemos em que condições está sendo mantida, acho melhor não criar muitas expectativas... Lamento filho, mas a pressão dela é instável e Bella deve estar sob stress constante.

- Entendo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chegamos ao fim, já sinto saudades de vocês! **

**Tem fic nova chegando ai! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**POV BELLA**

O carro andou um bom tempo, depois fui carregada para algum lugar e me colocaram sobre um colchão, senti quando prenderam uma corrente a algema que estava machucando meus pulsos. Retiraram o capuz e meus olhos levaram um tempo para se ajustar, era um local escuro e frio, muito frio.

Havia correntes penduradas no teto com vários ganchos, eu estava sobre um colchão fino e ao lado uma coberta fina e mal cheirosa, os dois homens usavam gorros que cobriam seus rostos, só deixando os olhos e a boca de fora.

-Espero que a princesinha goste dos seus novos aposentos. – novamente aquela voz, onde eu havia ouvido aquela maldita voz? Ele ria enquanto fechava o cadeado que prendia a corrente em meus tornozelos, saiu em seguida me deixando ali, as janelas estavam trancadas por fora e a luz era precária.

Podia ouvi-los no outro cômodo, riam e bebiam falando um monte de besteiras. Estava apavorada, pensava nos meus filhos, em como Edward deveria estar? Se já haviam se dado conta de que haviam me levado? E principalmente em como estaria Embry?

Perdi completamente a noção de tempo, não sei se dormi ou desmaiei, não tinha noção de hora, não sabia se era dia ou noite. Talvez minhas lágrimas tivessem secado, tinha a plena convicção de que jamais veria meus filhos ou Edward novamente.

Rezava mentalmente, pedindo a Deus e Erick que me ajudasse a passar por aquela provação, me perguntava quem estaria fazendo aquilo? Com que propósito? Ouvi uma conversa dos homens no outro cômodo e pelo que entendi estavam aguardando ordens, por hora era para me manter viva... Mas viva para que?

**POV EDWARD**

Só me restava aguardar, precisava ocupar minha mente com algo, por isso voltei ao trabalho e mergulhei de cabeça tentando não enlouquecer com a falta que sentia dela. Ninguém entrou em contato, nenhum pedido de resgate, nada!

Marshall deu início às investigações, pelo que entendi estavam à caça de James, mas também investigariam outros suspeitos. Ele cogitou a hipótese de Lauren ou Tanya estarem evolvidas, mas eu me negava a acreditar naquilo, nenhuma das duas seriam capazes de algo tão cruel.

Uma semana e nenhuma novidade, nem sinal dela... Meus filhos estavam em Forks com meus pais e Tia, Charlotte ficou comigo, pra cuidar de mim, sempre que ficava só, lembranças de momentos íntimos nossos me vinha a mente.

******_**Amo você, amo seu olhar, o modo como me olham, assim como a cor que possuem, sua boca deliciosa... Assim como os beijos que ela me dá, o prazer que me faz sentir ao deslizar sobre minha pele. Amo suas mãos e o modo como elas me tocam, amo cada pedacinho do seu corpo do fio de cabelo a ponta do pé, você me fez ver a beleza do sexo, o prazer que ele pode nos proporcionar e te amo ainda mais por isso. Aqui é o meu território, meu refugio é em seus braços e em seu coração a minha morada, definitiva**_**.****

Havíamos acabado de fazer amor, Bella sempre foi tão intensa em suas palavras, no modo de expressar seus sentimentos.

- Onde você está Bella? Agüente firme meu amor, prometo que vou mover céu e terra para te encontrar. – disse olhando para sua foto que ficava sobre minha mesa.

Marshall ficou com todos os aparelhos que recebemos as mensagens, pediu autorização para grampear meus telefones, todos eles. Além de deixar dois de seus homens em minha casa, por mais que tentássemos abafar, a notícia do seqüestro de Bella vazou e nossos amigos estavam chocados com o acontecido. Estava em Forks, na casa dos meus pais, meus irmãos e cunhados também estavam lá, quando recebi uma ligação do agente Marshall, ele queria nos ver, então pedi pra que fosse até lá.

- Espero que tenha alguma novidade? – perguntei ao cumprimentá-lo assim que chegou.

- Tenho e espero que esteja preparado!

- Preparado? Preparado pra que? – falei impaciente.

- Em primeiro lugar este não é um caso simples de seqüestro...

- Porque está dizendo isso? – disparou Emmett o cortando.

- Não houve pedido de resgate, por isso estamos trabalhando com duas linhas de raciocínio, vingança ou um caso passional.

- Passional? – repeti sem entender.

-As mensagens eram diretas e ameaçava sua esposa, em nenhum momento o senhor foi ameaçado, outras eram meras intrigas, um modo de minar a relação de vocês, como disse a senhora Hale. – disse apontando para Alice. - Alguém não ficou muito contente com essa união.

- Sabe de onde vieram as mensagens? – perguntou Alice.

- Ainda estamos averiguando isso, mas fui pessoalmente a Hanover e fiz algumas descobertas interessantes.

- Descobertas? Que descobertas? - falei impaciente.

- Isabella Swan...

- Cullen... – o corrigi. – É Isabella Cullen.

- Desculpe! A senhora Cullen tinha alguns desafetos em Hanover, já ouviu falar em Lian Baily, Shelley Baily e Irina Evans?

- Sim. – respondeu Alice. – Eram amigos do meu irmão, mas não gostavam de Bella, quando estivemos em Hanover presenciamos o modo desprezível como a tratavam.

- Sabe os motivos de tanta antipatia?

- Sim senhor, perfeitamente, mas creio que isso não vem ao caso. – Marshall olhou para minha mãe e assentiu.

- Entendo! Lian Baily culpava sua esposa pelo que houve com seu irmão, isso procede?

- Não! – estava difícil controlar os meus nervos, me irritava facilmente. – Minha esposa era amiga de Erick, meu irmão a protegia, cuidava dela desde a morte de sua mãe. Isabella e meu irmão se amavam muito, como irmãos, nada mais que isso.

- Entendo! Em uma de minhas conversas com o trio que acabo de citar, descobri que alguém ligado ao senhor esteve em Hanover, fazendo perguntas e insinuações, está ciente disso?

- Alguém ligado a mim? Quem?

- Alistair Velmont?

- O que ele foi fazer em Hanover? – não consegui esconder o espanto em minha voz.

- Ele usou de sua influência e prestigio para juntar informações sobre sua esposa, falou com o dono do bar o qual Isabella trabalhava, andou falando com as garotas e principalmente com Lian.

- Quando foi isso?

- Julho de 2008 exatamente.

- Não foi na época que rompeu com Tanya? – disparou Alice furiosa.

- Por falar em Tanya... – disse Marshall. – Um dos meus homens esteve em Milão, sua amiga voltou aos Estados Unidos um dia depois que o senhor esteve em Milão, para a assinatura de sua demissão e desfazer a sociedade na agência, a qual ela se negou, correto?

- Ela voltou pra cá?

- Sim. – as palavras de Bella vieram a minha mente.

"_**Era ela, eu sei que era! Ela pode muito bem ter voltado, não pode? Edward tem que acreditar em mim, Tanya me odeia e sabe disso! Me acha insignificante demais pra você ..."**_

"_**Aquela voz... Reconheceria aquela voz até no inferno! Era ela, eu juro que era... Acredite em mim, não estou louca! Havia duas pessoas no carro, usavam óculos escuros e uma delas usava uma boina, não consegui ver o rosto do motorista, mas vi os cabelos ruivos e ouvi Tanya gritar que eu morreria e que você pertencia a ela.**_**"**

- Está me dizendo que Tanya esteve em Forks no dia do atentado a Bella?

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque minha esposa afirmou ter ouvido a voz dela quando seu carro foi atingido pelo carro prata, disse que Tanya gritava que Bella deveria morrer que eu pertencia a ela... Achei que fosse delírio de Bella...

- Como sempre! – retrucou Alice furiosa.

- Nunca duvidei de que Bella estava certa e te digo mais, sou capaz de apostar que Lauren está metida nisso até os ossos.

- Não pode acusá-la sem provas Alice. – meu cunhado a repreendeu.

- Estou dizendo! Essas duas estão metidas até os ossos nisso. – insistiu dando de ombros.

- Eleazar Denali e Carmen Denali, garantiram que a filha voltou para o país, exatamente um dia depois de sua estadia em Milão, ela também esteve em Hanover à procura de James Sanders. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar.

- Está me dizendo que Tanya estava à procura de James, mas pra que? Com que propósito? – disparei sem entender.

- Isso somente ela vai poder nos responder, quando aparecer, porque segundo a família, Tanya estaria trabalhando com o senhor na Masen.

- Eu a demiti faz um tempo, tem quase dois meses que não a vejo ou tenho notícias.

- Pois para a família ela garantiu que trabalhava com o senhor e que estavam juntos novamente...

- Como é que é?

- Pelo menos foi isso que disse a família, que reataram, fomos até seu apartamento, mas não a localizamos, assim como na casa dos Denali, lá fui informado que ela teria voltado para a Europa. Esse desaparecimento e os últimos acontecimentos tornam Tanya Denali uma forte suspeita.

- Porque Tanya faria isso? – perguntei ainda atônito.

- Pra mim está óbvio! – soltou Rose. – Aquela vadia surtou de vez e tirou Bella do caminho, é isso! O que Tanya poderia querer com James? A vadia sabia perfeitamente o que James fez a Bella, ela vai entregá-la a ele.

- Vou acabar com ela! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Você não vai acabar com ninguém! – a voz do meu pai saiu cortante, ele nunca havia falado comigo daquela forma. – Deixe isso para o agente Marshall e seus homens... Vou ligar para Eleazar, meu amigo deve estar fazendo um péssimo juízo de você.

- Pouco me importa o que eles pensam... – revidei no mesmo tom. - Se Tanya estiver metida nessa história, acabo com ela com minhas próprias mãos. – falei socando a mesa com toda a força, ouvi um estalo e senti meu pulso latejar.

- CARALHO! – gritei segurando a mão, meu pai me olhou com reprovação, vindo em minha direção.

- Esse seu gênio ainda acaba com você. – dizia examinando minha mão que doía pra burro. – Temos que ir ao hospital, terá que tirar uma chapa.

- Eu te avisei que aquela mulher iria acabar com sua vida! – disse Alice diante de mim. – Está convencido agora Edward? Foi preciso acontecer tudo isso pra que você abrisse seus olhos?

- Alice- ralhou minha mãe.

- Não mãe! Ele tem que ouvir algumas verdades! Quantas vezes vocês discutiram com por causa de Tanya ou Lauren? Quantas vezes a magoou defendendo sua preciosa Tanya? Para aquela lunática jogá-la nas mãos daquele bastardo!

- Venha Alie, não fique assim meu amor! – pediu Jazz a afastando, não consegui reagir, ela estava certa, coberta de razão.

- Desculpe sua irmã, ela está nervosa demais com tudo isso e perdeu a cabeça. – dizia Esme ao meu lado.

- Ela tem razão... A culpa é minha... Desde o início a culpa é minha.

- Não fique assim filho, venha, vamos ver essa sua mão. – assenti indo com ele, depois de passar por uma bateria de exames meu pai imobilizou minha mão, meu pulso estava aberto. Fui pra casa, me sentia culpado, Bella tentou me alertar tantas vezes, assim como todos... Bella estava passando por essa provação e a culpa era toda minha. Devido aos analgésicos acabei dormindo pesado, acordei com o toque do meu celular.

- Alô – disse sonolento.

"Ed? Estava dormindo?"

-Quem é?

"Sou eu Ed, a Kate!"

- Oi Kate, é que tomei uns remédios que me derrubaram.

"Se te atrapalho ligo depois."

- Não pode falar.

"Estou em Forks com Garret, será que podemos nos ver?"

- Claro, mas estou com a mão machucada, será que pode vir até a minha casa?

"Tudo bem, estou indo pra ai." – assenti desligando em seguida, tratei de me levantar e tomar um banho.

- Nossa! Aquele remédio te derrubou mesmo. – disse Charlotte assim que me viu.

- Parece que sim, onde estão as crianças?

- No jardim com Tia e Alice.

- Alice está aqui?

- Sim, estava esperando o menino acordar...

- Pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo! – me virei ao ouvir a voz dela vindo da porta. – Me desculpe por ontem, me excedi. – pediu se pendurando em meu pescoço, estalando um beijo em meu rosto. – Bella me arrancaria à cabeça se me ouvisse falar com você do modo que falei.

- Ah! Não tenha dúvida disso! – afirmou Charlotte.

- Sinto tanta falta dela... – disse abraçado à Alice.

- Eu sei meu irmão... – a tampinha acariciava meu rosto. – Sei o quanto está sendo difícil pra você, mas tenha fé Edward, eles vão encontrá-la.

- Como Alice? Tanya sumiu e... Espera! Kate acaba de me ligar, quer falar comigo, está vindo pra cá.

- E o que ela quer com você? – disparou Alice desconfiada.

- Não sei, mas disse que precisava falar comigo. – Charlotte preparou alguma coisa pra eu comer e fui ficar um pouco com meus filhos, quando Kate e Garret chegaram Tia os levou para o quarto e Charlotte a ajudou.

- Kate? O que aconteceu? – perguntei estranhando as visita.

- Seu pai ligou para o meu ontem, papai disse que Carlisle estava furioso e que tudo que Tanya nos disse era mentira!

- O que sua irmã disse especificamente?

- Que você havia pedido pra que voltasse a Masen, que estava arrependido e que reataram. – tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para me controlar, queria arrancar informações dela e pra isso teria que aparentar calma.

- Isso não procede! Tanya somente voltou a Masen porque pediu a dois de nossos maiores clientes que condicionasse sua volta a renovação do contrato, somente por isso!

- Então não estão juntos.

- Não! E não faço idéia de onde sua irmã tirou isso! – afirmei.

- Meus pais estão chocados com o que houve com Bella, alguma notícia?

- Não! Nenhuma! – minha voz saiu completamente sem emoção. – Onde se meteu a sua irmã, Kate?

- Não sei Ed, ela sumiu tem algumas semanas...

- Como assim sumiu? – foi à vez de Alice perguntar.

- Não sei onde se meteu, disse que faria uma viagem e que logo voltaria para a Masen, que você não conseguia ficar sem ela.

- Como é que é?

- Sua irmã está louca por acaso? Ela foi expulsa da Masen, Tanya quase acaba com o meu casamento! Sua irmã não consegue entender que acabou, que amo minha esposa e sou fiel a ela.

- Foi o que seu pai disse. – pelo que conhecia de Kate, ela escondia algo.

- Sabe onde ela está não sabe? – ela me olhou assustada. – Se souber de algo, por favor, Kate, me diga... Sua irmã não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Eu sei... – disse afundando o rosto em suas mãos. – Acho que Tanya perdeu completamente o juízo.

- Calma, amor. – pediu Garret.

- Aquela maluca está metida em alguma confusão Ed, do nada desaparece e aparece surtada! Esteve na casa dos meus pais com Alistair a tira colo, os dois não se largavam.

- Vieram juntos ao meu casamento. – comentou Alice.

- Eu sei, viemos todos juntos, mas bem antes disso ele esteve em Milão...

- Quando? – me perguntava se ele também estaria envolvido?

- Lembra quando esteve em casa para que Tanya assinasse sua demissão?

- Perfeitamente.

- Ela voltou para cá um dia depois, retornando para Milão no mesmo dia. Papai ficou furioso com ela, pois Tanya teve que pagar o carro que locou, ela acabou com ele.

- Sabe que carro era?

- Pelo que papai disse foi um Audi sedam prata, por quê?

- Por nada não.

- Alistair voltou com ela, os dois viviam de segredinhos e viagens do nada, provavelmente devem estar juntos.

- Acha mesmo isso?

- Ela me ligou têm dois dias, disse que estava indo encontrar um amigo e que seu nome era James. – senti um calafrio na espinha. – Que tinha uma surpresa inesquecível pra ele.

- Sabe onde ela iria encontrá-lo Kate?

- Recebi uma ligação muito estranha do administrador que papai contratou para cuidar da cabana de caça, ele dizia que fez o que pode as pressas e perguntou se Tanya gostou de como deixou a cabana. Estranhei Tanya ter feito um pedido destes, ainda mais uma em Bridgedport, aquele lugar é um deserto!

- Lá é frio demais e isolado... – Alice se calou olhando pra mim.

- Ligue para Jazz, peça pra que ligue para Marshall, peça pra ele me ligar agora!

- Quem é Marshall? – perguntou Kate.

- O agente do FBI...

- O meu Deus! Acha que Tanya...

-Não acho, tenho certeza! – afirmei chamando Jared e Quill.

- Chamou senhor? – disse Jared assim que passou pela porta.

-Provavelmente Bella está em Bridgedport, em uma cabana.

- Avisou o agente Marshall? – meu telefone tocou, era Marshall, contei a ele tudo que Kate havia me dito, pedi pra que ela passasse a localização da cabana para ele.

- O que vão fazer?

" Vamos averiguar..."

- Vou com vocês.

"Não acho uma boa idéia senhor Cullen." – tentou me persuadir.

- Eu vou Marshall, com ou sem você. – afirmei.

"Tudo bem, estamos indo pra ai." – assenti desligando.

Liguei para Jazz e Emm, eles insistiram em ir também, assim como Jared e Quill. Félix emprestou um de seus helicópteros, o que agilizou e muito, fomos eu, Emm, Jazz, Jared e Quill, assim como Marshall e seus homens.

Pousamos próximo a cidade e alugamos dois carros, a cabana ficava bem afastada, Marshall achou melhor pararmos bem longe e continuarmos a pé, não sabíamos o que encontraríamos ao chegarmos lá.

**POV BELLA**

Me sentia fraca, meus pulsos doíam assim como os tornozelos, houve uma movimentação, no outro cômodo, ouvi um carro chegando.

- _Como está nossa hóspede?_ - mal pude crer quando ouvi aquela voz, aquela maldita voz.

- _Não anda comendo, mas está bem eu acho!_ – disse um dos homens.

- _Ótimo, logo ela receberá uma visita interessante, mas antes vou dar uma palavrinha com ela_. – a maçaneta girou e Tanya entrou no quarto.

- Oi mosca morta! – grunhiu a vaca diante de mim.

- Tirem essa vadia daí e a traga pra cá. – ordenou a um dos homens, que me pegou pelos cabelos e me forçou a sentar em uma cadeira.

- Pensou mesmo que ficaria com que é meu não é mosquinha morta? Mas pode esquecer minha cara, nunca mais vai ver aqueles olhos verdes novamente. – o prazer com que dizia aquilo era palpável. - Ed pertence a mim, sempre estivemos juntos desde o colégio, éramos bons juntos, nos entendíamos bem, até você aparecer e estragar tudo. – a peste agarrou meus cabelos pendendo minha cabeça. - Eu disse que perderia tudo que mais ama. – senti a raiva tomar conta de mim.

- Acha mesmo que acabando comigo Edward vai voltar pra você? O que foi Tanya? Perdeu o juízo por acaso?

- Cala a boca sua vadia! – ela virou uma bofetada em mim.

- Posso até não desfrutar daquele corpo maravilhoso, ou daqueles beijos enlouquecedores, mas você também não irá! Eu poderia ter ordenado a qualquer um dos rapazes que lhe desse um tiro e acabasse logo com isso, mas encontrei uma forma bem mais divertida de acabar com você!

- Do que está falando?

- Espere e verá! Convidei um amigo em comum para nossa festinha, em breve ele estará aqui, passei pra dar um oi! – ela havia perdido completamente o juízo. – Depois vou oferecer meu ombro para Edward se consolar.

- Você não passa de uma louca! – cuspi entre os dentes, novamente ela puxou meus cabelos com força.

- Vai baixar esse topete quando reencontrar nosso amigo James Sanders! – ao ouvir aquele nome, meu sangue gelou nas veias e o medo tomou conta de mim. – Olha! Finalmente alguma coisa que a vagabunda teme. – dizia com um ar superior. – Tem que ver a alegria dele ao saber que reencontraria você, se eu pudesse ficaria para a festinha, mas tenho que me preparar para ir consolar o pobre viúvo que perdeu a esposa de forma trágica! Adeusinho Isabella, pena que jamais verá aqueles olhos verdes. – disse se afastando de mim, fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Edward me veio à mente.

Tanya saiu do quarto e um dos homens me jogou no colchão novamente, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Não consegui dormir o medo não deixava, somente rezava, pedia para que tudo aquilo acabasse, não agüentava mais tanta dor, meu único acalento era a certeza de que Edward foi feliz ao meu lado, nos momentos que passamos juntos. Não o deixaria só, ele teria nossos filhos pra lhe fazer companhia, porque de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não sairia viva dali. Fiquei perdida em lembranças e recordações, não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou, despertei com o som de outro carro se aproximando.

- _Oi gata!_ – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz. – _Fala velho!_

_- Filho? Acho que vai gostar do que temos aqui. - _eu mal podia crer, um deles era Phill.

- _Oi James querido, eu e seu pai temos uma surpresa pra você, um presente na realidade._ – dizia a louca.

- _É o que estou pensando? _

- _Ela está naquele quarto, pronta pra você! Seu pai disse que se a tivéssemos entregado a um traficante de mulheres, ganharíamos uma boa grana, mas acho mais justo que a vagabunda pague pelo que sua mãe fez a sua família, não concorda?_

- _Quero vê-la! Vai ficar pra festinha? _

_- Senhorita Denali, não acha que está exagerando? _– outro homem disse.

_-Qual é o seu problema? – _grunhiu a vaca ruiva.

_- É uma mãe de família, não acha que está exagerando? _

_- Phill, pode resolver isso pra mim? – _sobressaltei com um estampido de um tiro, e a risada escandalosa de Tanya, ela havia perdido completamente o juízo.

- _Tchauzinho meus queridos, nos vemos no hotel para comemorarmos!_ - ouvi o som de um carro saindo.

A porta se abriu e meu coração pareceu parar tamanho medo que senti, James sorria pra mim seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, a barba por fazer, o mesmo sorriso sínico. Eu era um misto de ódio e pavor, ao seu lado seu pai Phill.

- Vejo que conhece meu filho, espero que se divirtam. – disse nos deixando a sós. James passava a língua nos lábios e olhava para o meu corpo, me puxou com força me colocando de pé.

- Está ainda mais gostosa Isabella... - soltei um grunhido ao sentir seu hálito bater em meu ouvido. – Apetitosa... - gemeu colando seu corpo ao meu. - Agora somos só eu e você, Bella.

- Não James, por favor, não faça isso. – pedi suplicante, ele ria acariciando meu rosto, me causando ânsia.

- Shiiiuu... Fica quietinha, quem sabe você até goste dessa vez? Vou mostrar pra você como sou melhor do que aquele playboy do seu marido. – ele tinha a mão em um dos meus seios, fechei meus olhos implorando pra que alguém tivesse piedade e desse um tiro em minha cabeça. Senti meu corpo ser içado, James me pendurou pelas mãos que estavam algemadas em um dos ganchos que havia no teto, meus pés não alcançavam o chão e meus pulsos começaram a sangrar.

- ME SOLTA JAMES. – gritei a todo pulmão.

- Vai ser minha de novo Isabella... – o desgraçado rasgou minha blusa, me deixando somente de sutiã. – Vou te foder outra vez gostosa...- ele passava a língua em minha pele enquanto eu inutilmente tentava me soltar, tentei chutá-lo, mas o filho da mãe segurou minhas pernas e com uma faca, rasgou minha saia de cima a baixo, sibilou como uma cobra me olhando.

- Se tornou uma mulher linda Isabella, olha pra esse corpo, você me deixa duro Isabella... Sinta... – disse se esfregando em mim.

- Me solta!

-Não culpo o otário do Cullen ter mudado de opinião...

- Para com isso James... Por favor...

- Não gostosa, a gente vai relembrar aquela trepada gostosa... – grunhi ao sentira sua língua nojenta em minha pele. – Oh sim! Aquele idiota do Cullen era gamado em você? Aquele garoto idiota tava a fim de traçar você minha cara...

- ISSO É MENTIRA! – gritei com raiva, novamente tentando chutá-lo.

- Não Isabella, Erick estava de quatro por você... Por acaso transou com ele, antes de transar com o irmão dele? – perguntou puxando meus cabelos.

- Nem todo mundo é pervertido como você James, me solta seu desgraçado. – falei cuspindo na cara dele, que virou uma bofetada em meu rosto, senti o gosto de sangue na boca, novamente sibilou se esfregando em mim.

- Não faz assim gostosa, você me excita assim Isabella, sinta como você me deixa duro de tesão, sinta. – dizia esfregando sua ereção em mim, rasgando meu sutiã, senti aquela língua nojenta roçar em meu mamilo... Sentia tanto asco que me deu ânsia de vômito.

- NAAÂOO! NÂO ME TOCA SEU IMUNDO! – gritei em desespero, ao sentir minha calcinha deslizar... Por favor, James, não faça isso eu imploro...

A porta abriu com um estrondo, James se assustou colocando a faca em meu pescoço se escondendo atrás de mim.

Havia vários homens parados com as armas apontadas para James, por de trás deles saiu Emmett e Edward. Desviei do seu olhar, me sentia humilhada, suja, estava nua, pendurada como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

- Bella... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, ele deu um passo e James apertou a faca em minha garganta me tirou do gancho, me apertando contra si, tentei cobrir meus seios como dava.

- Esta com vergonha Isabella? Não deveria... – disse em meu ouvido, provocando Edward. – Tem um corpo delicioso, deveria ter orgulho de mostrá-lo. Quer que eu os cubra pra você? – disse tocando meus seios, fechei meus olhos implorando pra que alguém acertasse um tiro bem no meio da minha testa.

- Me mata de uma vez. – falei entre os dentes. - ME MATA LOGO JAMES, ACABA COMIGO DE UMA VEZ SEU IMUNDO N0JENTO! - gritei me debatendo, apertando a faca em meu pescoço.

- Não gostosa, não antes de te foder gostoso... Quero ter você de novo e de novo até eu me cansar, depois sim, acabo com você.

-ATIREM! – pedi aos homens que tinham as armas apontadas para nós. – ATIREM DE UMA VEZ, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!POR FAVOR... – implorei – Acabem com isso.

- NÂO! – gritou Edward.

- Por favor. – minha voz desta vez saiu baixa, meus olhos ficaram pesados e a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

O cerco estava armado, não tinha por onde escaparem havia dois carros parados em frente ao chalé, dava pra ver a movimentação em um dos cômodos, o outro estava todo lacrado por fora.

Um tiro foi disparado, fechei meus olhos implorando para que Bella estivesse bem, de onde estávamos pudemos ver Tanya saindo da cabana, estava com James e um homem mais velho, ela o beijou entrando no carro.

- Tem que detê-la Marshall! – falei impaciente.

- Tem que ser paciente senhor Cullen, a prioridade é saber se sua esposa está naquela cabana.

- Nós vamos atrás dela. – disse Jared com Quill ao seu lado. – A seguramos até que o reforço chegue. – Marshall assentiu os liberando. Aproximamos-nos da cabana com cautela, um dos cômodos tinha as janelas lacradas por fora, estávamos abaixados debaixo de uma delas, Jazz e Emm estavam comigo, assim como Marshall, seus homens estavam do outro lado.

- _Não James, por favor, não faça isso_. – era a voz de Bella, ele estava com ela, senti o ódio tomar conta de mim, Marshall pediu para os homens se prepararem.

- _Shiiiuu... Fica quietinha quem sabe você até goste dessa vez? Vou mostrar pra você como sou melhor do que aquele playboy do seu marido. _- fechei meus olhos com força, minhas mãos estavam em punho, seria capaz de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, fiz menção de me levantar, mas uma mão em meu ombro me impediu.

- Deixe os homens de Marshall agir, não se precipite. – sussurrou Emmett.

- _ME SOLTA JAMES_. – gritou Bella havia tanto desespero em sua voz.

- Faça alguma coisa Marshall... Por Deus! – pedi suplicante.

- _Vai ser minha de novo Bella_. – Marshall deu ordens para seus homens invadirem. - _Vou te foder outra vez gostosa_ _... _– ouvimos sons de tecido rasgando. - S_e tornou uma mulher linda Isabella, olha pra esse corpo, você me deixa duro Isabella... Sinta... –_ fechei meus olhos tentando controlar o meu ódio, porque Marshall não agia? O que estava esperando

- _Me solta! _– a voz de Bella era implorativa.

_-Não culpo o otário do Cullen ter mudado de opinião... _- Jazz olhou pra mim com o cenho franzido.

_- Para com isso James... Por favor... _

_- Não gostosa, a gente vai relembrar aquela trepada gostosa._ – ouve uns sons estranhos. – _Oh sim! Aquele idiota do Cullen era gamado em você? Aquele garoto idiota tava a fim de traçar você minha cara... _

_- ISSO É MENTIRA!_ – ouvimos Bella gritar.

- _Não Isabella, Erick estava de quatro por você... Por acaso transou com ele, antes de transar com o irmão dele?_ – minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho, trêmulas tamanho era o ódio que sentia naquele momento.

Os homens de Marshall entraram rendendo o velho e mais um homem armado, o outro estava morto.

- _NAAÂOO! NÂO ME TOCA SEU IMUNDO!- _novamente Bella gritou.

Marshall chutou a porta e a cena diante dos meus olhos era chocante, senti como se um punhal abrisse meu peito de cima abaixo. Bella estava pendurada pelos braços em um gancho, seus pulsos sangravam bastante, estava somente de calcinha e aquele infeliz a tocava... Os agentes olhavam tão chocados quanto eu, meu irmão e Jazz. Todas as armas estavam apontadas para o infeliz que se escondia atrás dela.

- Deus do céu! – murmurou Jazz ao meu lado.

- Bella... – minha voz não passou de um sussurrou, fiquei diante dos agentes, Bella não olhava pra mim, seu rosto estava sendo lavado pelas lágrimas, sua expressão era aterrorizada, James tinha uma faca em seu pescoço enquanto ela tentava inutilmente cobrir os seios.

- Está com vergonha Isabella? Não deveria... – dizia o desgraçado a tirando do gancho, colando seu corpo ao dela. – Tem um corpo delicioso, deveria ter orgulho de mostrá-lo. Quer que eu os cubra pra você? – ele a tocava enquanto mantinha a faca em seu pescoço. Meu corpo estremeceu tamanho o ódio que sentia, Bella tinha os olhos fechados.

- Me mata de uma vez. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes, não a culpava... A humilhação a que estava sendo submetida, queria tirá-la das mãos dele, mas como sem machucá-la? - ME MATA LOGO JAMES, ACABA COMIGO DE UMA VEZ SEU IMUNDO N0JENTO! - gritou se debatendo, seu pescoço começou a sangrar.

- Não gostosa, não antes de te foder gostoso... Quero ter você de novo e de novo até eu me cansar, depois sim, acabo com você. - aquilo era monstruoso!

-ATIREM! – pediu suplicante. – ATIREM DE UMA VEZ, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!POR FAVOR... – implorou sem me olhar. – Acabem com isso.

- NÂO! – gritei desesperado, senti as lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Por favor. – sua voz saiu fraca desta vez, seu corpo esmoreceu o que assustou James... Marshall não pensou duas vezes e disparou acertando bem na cabeça de James, Bella caiu no chão e James por cima dela.

- BELLA? – chamei correndo em sua direção, retirando aquele bastardo de cima dela, havia sangue, muito sangue, suas pernas estavam algemadas com uma corrente a prendendo. Seus pulsos em carne viva sangravam demais. Emm retirou o casaco a cobrindo, um dos homens de Marshall retirou as algemas.

- Ela foi ferida? – Jazz perguntou preocupado.

- Não, só desacordada, temos que levá-la para o hospital, veja como estão os pulsos dela. – falei o pegando com cuidado.

- Jared e Quill conseguiram impedir Tanya Denali de fugir, pedi pra que a levassem para a delegacia.

-Tenho que levá-la ao hospital mais próximo...

- Pegue o helicóptero Edward, chegará rápido em Seattle. – assenti a levando para o carro, Emm veio comigo e Jazz ficou com Marshall.

- Como ela está?

- Não acorda Emm, meu Deus! O que fizeram com ela...

- Ainda me custa acreditar mano, aquilo foi desumano. – disse socando o volante. – Como Tanya pode fazer algo tão... Só pode ter perdido o juízo!

-Não vou sossegar até vê-la apodrecendo em uma prisão! Bella? Bella meu amor fala comigo? – ela simplesmente não reagia.

O piloto pousou no heliporto do hospital e Bella foi levada as pressas, avisei sobre a suposta gravidez, eu estava envolto em um turbilhão de sentimentos, alivio por ter chegado a tempo, raiva pelo que aquele bastardo fez, choque pela crueldade com que foi tratada.

- Ainda me custa acreditar no que vi! – dizia Emm ao meu lado.

- E você vem dizer isso pra mim? Como um ser humano pode ser capaz de algo tão...

- Esquece! Ela vai precisar muito de você mano! Tem idéia do que Bella estava sentindo? Ela implorou pra que a matassem.

- Tenho medo Emm, medo que Bella não se recupere deste trauma.

-Tenha fé mano, Bella é mais forte do que pensa. – disse meu irmão me abraçando forte. Marshall e Jazz logo chegaram acompanhados por Jared e Quill.

- Como ela está? – perguntou meu cunhado.

- Ainda não sei, o médico ainda não apareceu, ninguém dá notícias. Obrigado Marshall, se não fosse por você, eu a teria perdido. – falei o abraçando.

- Não fiz nada mais do que minha obrigação Edward, espero que ela esteja bem, pode ficar tranqüilo meus homens são muito discretos, mas aconselho um bom terapeuta para sua esposa, ela passou por um trauma muito grande.

- Pode deixar cuidarei disso. – ele se despediu dizendo que tinha um extenso relatório a preparar, sem contar na acusação contra Tanya.

- Se Kate não tivesse ido até em casa... Se demorássemos um pouco mais o que ele teria feito a ela Jazz? – ele me olhou sem saber o que dizer.

- Não pense nisso Edward, terá que ser paciente e ajudar sua esposa superar isso tudo, faz idéia de como deve ter sido pra ela? Para pedir que a matassem com tanto desespero? – nada disse, somente concordei com ele fazendo um aceno, Emm havia dito o mesmo.

- O médico vem vindo Edward. – avisou Emm.

- Doutor como ela está?

- Tivemos que sedá-la senhor Cullen, estava muito agitada, seus pulsos estão muito machucados assim como os tornozelos, seu rosto tem algumas escoriações e seu corpo alguns hematomas e seu pescoço têm um pequeno corte. Está um pouco anêmica e desidratada, mas pode ficar tranqüilo senhor, os dois estão bem.

- Então ela...

- Sua esposa está mesmo grávida senhor! Ela dizia isso o tempo todo, fizemos os exames e foi confirmado, está de seis semanas aproximadamente. – olhei pra os dois sem acreditar, eu seria pai de novo.

- Caramba mano, os dois pestinhas não têm nem dois anos! – não dei a mínima para o comentário dele, estava feliz, muito feliz com aquela notícia.

- Isso é maravilhoso meu amigo, uma coisa boa em meio a isso tudo! – dizia Jazz me parabenizando. – Edward? – pelo seu tom sabia que o assunto era sério. – Tanya foi levada para prestar esclarecimentos...

- Que apodreça atrás das grades. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Está completamente desequilibrada, disse coisas terríveis... Disse que agora você está livre para amá-la, acha que Bella está morta. Afirma que fez tudo por amor, que você tem que entender que pertence a ela...

- Ela vai se safar não é? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- De certo modo sim, provavelmente será internada em uma clínica, os Denali estão vindo pra cá. – sua raiva era tão grande quanto a minha.

- Pouco me importa o que vai acontecer com ela, desde que a deixem longe da minha família e principalmente de mim, porque não sei do que seria capaz de me controlar diante dela, não depois do que fez a Bella.

- Vá ver sua mulher, iremos para casa. – disse me dando outro abraço. Olhei para minhas roupas e não estava em condições de vê-la daquele jeito, todo sujo de sangue, fui até em casa, depois de um banho e devidamente trocado, fui ver minha esposa.

Bella dormia serena, beijei-lhe os lábios, a testa todo seu rosto de anjo, coloquei minha mão sobre seu ventre e agradeci a Deus por aquele milagre, depois de tudo que ela passou. Minha mulher era forte, ficaria ao seu lado o tempo todo, iria protegê-la e juntos superaríamos todo esse pesadelo.


	36. EPILOGO

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Agradeço aos comentários de todos e não percam... **

**UM TOQUE DO DESTINO! **

**Minha nova fic. **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**POV JAZZ**

O que aconteceu com Bella foi hediondo! Não entendia como um ser humano pode ser tão cruel? Será que Bella conseguiria superar mais este trauma? Porque uma mulher tão boa como ela, tinha que passar por tantas provações? Assim como meu cunhado... Coitado, podia entender perfeitamente o que se passava com ele, encontrar a esposa naquele estado, acho que enlouqueceria. Como minha Alie irá reagir quando souber o que houve? Fui tirado de meus devaneios pelo som do meu celular.

- Marshall?

"Jasper, temos uma novidade no caso, acho melhor vir até a delegacia."

- Tudo bem, estou a caminho?

- O que houve dessa vez? – perguntou Emm que estava ao meu lado em meu apartamento, Edward estava com Bella.

- Segundo Marshall há novidades no caso.

- Que tipo de novidade pode haver neste caso?

- É isso que vou descobrir. – ele somente assentiu indo pra junto da minha irmã.

O homem que vimos na cabana era Phill Sanders o pai de James, o que havia matado a mãe de Bella, ele a havia seqüestrado com mais três homens. Em seu depoimento Tanya disse que as primeiras mensagens foi idéia de Lauren, assim como o acidente que jogou Bella pra fora da estrada. Alistair a ajudou a encontrar James e Phill, quando Tanya abriu seus planos, tanto ele quanto Lauren, saltaram fora.

Minha Alice esteve certa o tempo todo, ela sempre acreditou que as duas estavam envolvidas em tudo isso! Meu cunhado iria surtar com toda a certeza, Tanya havia perdido a razão, já Lauren agiu com uma frieza assustadora, sem contar o quanto era uma dissimulada.

**POV BELLA**

Sentia meus olhos pesados, com dificuldade os abri, forcei a vista a se ajustar a claridade, olhei para o lado e vi meu marido adormecido, todo torto na poltrona ao lado da cama. Sorri ao notar que sempre nos víamos naquela situação, o conheci dessa forma, em um quarto de hospital. Olhava para aquele rosto tão lindo, estava abatido, com olheiras e a barba por fazer, mas mesmo assim, lindo! Toquei sua mão e Edward se assustou.

- Oi! Dorminhoco! – brinquei quando despertou.

- Bella? Oh Bella que bom que acordou amor. – disse vindo pra junto de mim, distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto. - Como se sente? – perguntou com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- Acho que estou bem, notou que sempre nos encontramos nessa situação? – falei divertida, Edward franziu o cenho, me olhava confuso. - Acho que é porque nos conhecemos assim, foi em um hospital que te vi pela primeira vez, que me encantei por esses olhos verdes que eu tanto amo. – disse acariciando seu rosto. - O que aconteceu? – perguntei por fim.

- Não se lembra Bella? – sua voz saiu estranha e seu semblante estava pesado.

- Do que exatamente? A única coisa de que me lembro é de estar no parque, o que eu fazia mesmo lá? – só então me dei conta de que meus pulsos estavam enfaixados, assim como meus tornozelos, havia um curativo em meu pescoço também. – O que foi que eu fiz? O que aconteceu? – perguntei assustada.

- Acho melhor chamar o médico. – Edward disse apertando a companhia.

- O que foi Edward? Porque ta com essa cara? O que ta acontecendo? – ele desviou o olhar e nada disse, ficamos em total silêncio até o médico aparecer com Carlisle ao seu lado.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella dormia há dois dias já, me assustei quando ela me tocou, estava sorrindo? Parecia não se recordar do que ouve, até brincou com o fato de estar em um hospital. Insistia que a última coisa que se lembrava era de estar no parque, me perguntando o que fazia ali?

Era como se todo esse tempo em que passou na mão dos seqüestradores tivesse sido apagado de sua mente, assim como o dia em que foi levada, Bella não se deu conta de que quase duas semanas haviam se passado.

Eu me perguntava se o choque teria sido tão grande que teria afetado seu juízo? Chamei o médico para examiná-la e meu pai veio com ele, Doutor Jones a encheu de perguntas e Bella simplesmente dizia, não me lembro.

- Senhor Edward? Podemos conversar?

- Volto já meu amor, fica com ela pai? – ele somente assentiu.

- Vão conversar sobre o que? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou preocupada.

- Se acalme amor, eu volto já, prometo!

-Não demora ta bem? – assenti depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Sua esposa apresenta um quadro um tanto comum nesses casos. Pelo que vi em seu histórico, Isabella tem uma auto defesa e em situações de estrema tensão, seu cérebro simplesmente bloqueia as memórias que afetam sua esposa. Neste caso em si, parece que sua esposa simplesmente apagou de sua memória todos os acontecimentos desde seu desaparecimento, pra ela é como se tivesse se passado algumas horas, entende?

-Está me dizendo que ela não se lembra de nada?

- Estou dizendo que ela bloqueou as lembranças, uma hora elas podem vir à tona...

- Como no dia em que... – me calei relembrando o que havia acontecido. Bella levou quase dois anos para lembrar o que ouve no acidente dela com Erick.

- O que o senhor sugere?

- Tratamento! É melhor que um psicólogo a ajude a trazer aos poucos as lembranças, o trauma que sua esposa sofreu foi muito agressivo, se a memória vier à tona de uma só vez, ela pode entrar em colapso, entende?

- Perfeitamente, acha que ela pode ir pra casa?

- Oh sim claro, mas não esqueça de que sua esposa tem que passar com o obstetra, para que acompanhe sua gravidez.

- Pode deixar, quanto a anemia meu pai cuidará dela pessoalmente. – o agradeci por tudo, voltando para o quarto.

- O que ele disse? – Bella disparou assim que me viu, meu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Que a senhora está liberada!

- Posso ir pra casa?

- Pode! Desde que mantenha uma dieta balanceada, devido a sua anemia, no seu estado tem que tomar muito cuidado.

- Meu estado? Que estado?

- Você está grávida Bella! – seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- Grávida? Mas como? Oh meu Deus! - sorri indo pra junto dela.

- Não tem idéia do quanto estou feliz meu amor. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Mas eles são tão pequenos!

-Assim a diferença de idade não fica tão grande. – meu pai disse divertido.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Outro bebê... Meu Deus! Será que damos conta?

- Claro que sim, não encaramos aqueles dois? Com esse vai ser fácil! - ela gargalhou jogando a cabeça pra trás, era tão bom vê-la sorrir.

Jazz contou sobre Phill e que a idéia inicial foi de Lauren, até o atentado contra Bella, segundo Tanya ela é quem dirigia o carro. Queria destruir Bella, acabar com nosso casamento e se uniu a sua rival para poder nos atingir. Já Tanya perdeu completamente o juízo, seu ódio por Bella era tão grande que foi capaz das maiores atrocidades.

Lauren responderia o processo em liberdade, por ser ré primária, já Tanya foi internada em uma clínica para doentes mentais. Eleazar e Carmen estavam desolados, assim como Kate, mas o que me importava mesmo era a saúde da minha esposa.

A pedido da psicóloga, evitávamos pronunciar o nome de James, Phill, Tanya e Lauren diante dela, eles poderiam trazer tudo a tona de uma só vez. Aos poucos Bella se lembrava de uma coisa ou outra. Como os disparos contra Embry, o telefonema que deu a Charlotte assim como o que deu pra mim. Lembrou-se de ter passado antes da aula na farmácia e comprado um teste, o qual fez na universidade.

- Quando vi o resultado, quase surtei! – disse perdida em pensamento, estava sentada na poltrona com um livro na mão. – Ainda bem que o doutor Seth disse que está tudo bem.

- Pelo menos dessa vez é um só.

- É verdade, mais dois e enlouqueceríamos. – falou entre risos, nossas vidas aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, Bella dividia seu tempo entre o trabalho e as crianças, já que estava de férias ainda.

Era dedicada e muito atenciosa com nossos filhos, mas minha esposa havia mudado em uma coisa, ficou distante, sempre que a procurava, Bella fugia... Nossos beijos não passavam de simples roçar de lábios, quando tentava aprofundar a sentia tensa e parava no mesmo instante. Sentia falta da minha mulher, Bella sempre foi uma amante excepcional, faminta, mas a entendia bem e respeitaria seu tempo.

**POV BELLA**

A sensação que eu tinha era de que algo estava errado, sabia perfeitamente que me escondiam algo, só não fazia idéia do que seria. A notícia da gravidez me deixou super feliz e ao mesmo tempo assustada, mas sei que daríamos conta, Edward estava tão feliz.

Passei por uma consulta com doutor Seth e desta vez esperava um só, meu marido e Carlisle praticamente me obrigaram a passar por uma psicóloga, Edward me acompanhava a todas as seções e aos poucos eu me lembrava do que havia realmente acontecido...

As lembranças vinham de estalos, ao me lembrar do que houve com Embry fui visitá-lo no hospital, ele estava melhorando segundo os médicos e agradeci a Deus por isso. Era estranho saber que quase duas semanas simplesmente desapareceram da minha mente, mas Tinna garantiu que aos poucos eu me lembraria.

Voltei ao trabalho e dividia meu tempo entre ele e meus filhos que estavam cada vez mais lindos e espertos, falavam pelos cotovelos. Nossa vida estava voltando ao normal... Quer dizer nem tudo é claro!

De certa forma Edward estava cada vez mais distante, mas a culpa era minha, eu o estava afastando de mim... Não entendia porque sentia tanto medo aos seus toques? Meu corpo ficava tenso, chegava a ficar rígida... Aqueles mesmos toques que me faziam estremecer, aquela boca que me levava à loucura, quando me beijava, sentia medo, pavor. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender o porquê daquilo, sempre tivemos uma vida sexual bem atribulada e nunca havia sentido aquilo.

- Não entendo o porquê meu corpo reage dessa forma a ele agora? – disse para Tinna, havia pedido uma consulta sem a presença dele.

- Deve ser pelo trauma que sofreu Isabella! Isso é comum nestes casos. – dizia me deixando mais confusa ainda.

- Que casos? Porque não vai logo ao ponto? Estou farta desse jogo de todos vocês, fale claro Tinna. – exigi.

- Não está pronta ainda Isabella, quando chegar à hora irá compreender. – insistiu.

- Ótimo e até lá fico sem meu marido? – ela segurou o riso, meneando a cabeça.

- Não vai perder seu marido Bella, aquele homem te ama demais. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Eu sei Tinna, mas o desejo, o desejo e muito, mas algo me impede... É como se eu não fosse ele ali me tocando... Não me sinto digna dele, me entende?

- Disse isso a ele?

- Não! Ele parou de me procurar, raramente me da um beijo e quando o faz é somente um roçar de lábios... Quero o que tínhamos Tinna, mal podíamos nos tocar e o desejo explodia em ambos, no mínimo toque.

- De tempo ao tempo Bella, tudo vai voltar ao normal. – garantiu me deixando na mesma.

- Como foi à consulta? – Charlotte perguntou assim que cheguei, estávamos às vésperas do meu aniversário.

- Disse que tenho que ser paciente! – resmunguei estalando a língua. - Estou subindo pelas paredes sabia? – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- O que sente quando ele te toca Bella? – perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Prazer, muito prazer, o desejo mais que tudo Charlotte, mas ao mesmo tempo algo me bloqueia, sinto como se não fosse ele me tocando ali e sim outro homem. – notei Charlotte ficar tensa.

- Entendo.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque ninguém me diz nada? Estou farta disso tudo, por mais que eu me esforce não consigo lembrar o que houve nesses malditos dias. – falei irritada. – Foi assim quando o peguei naquela sala com a... – me calei no mesmo instante em que imagens invadiam minha mente.

Minha cabeça deu um estalo e foi como se um filme passasse diante dos meus olhos, um filme de terror... O momento em que entrei na farmácia, a aflição enquanto esperava o resultado, o parque... A mensagem que dizia: "Pode dar adeus a tudo que mais ama vagabunda! Sua hora chegou!" Minha conversa com Charlotte, em seguida com Edward, o momento em que entrei no carro.

A abordagem daqueles homens, o modo como me jogaram no outro carro, os disparos que ouvi contra Embry, aquele quarto fétido e frio, as algemas... Olhei para os meus pulsos que ainda tinham curativos assim como meus tornozelos. A agonia, o medo e o desespero de não saber o que estava acontecendo... Aquela maldita voz, as coisas que me disse, o tiro, Phill, James e as coisas horrendas que fez comigo, mas o que me tocou foi o olhar de Edward ao me ver ali naquela situação, a dor em seu olhar... Aquilo fez meu estômago se comprimir, cai sentada novamente despertando com a voz agoniada de Charlotte.

-Bella? Bella? Oh Deus! Bella por favor, reaja. – pediu passando a mão diante do meu rosto, as lágrimas escorriam por ele. – O que foi menina?

- Edward... Preciso falar com Edward. – ela me olhou confusa.

- O que aconteceu? Está tremendo menina.

- Tenho que ir, preciso vê-lo Charlotte. – falei me pondo de pé, peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro.

- Não pode sair assim Bella.

- Preciso ver meu marido! – afirmei saindo porta a fora.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava em meu escritório quando meu celular tocou insistentemente, era de casa e o atendi rapidamente.

- Bella?

"Não menino, sou eu." – disse Charlotte parecia aflita.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella, ela me contava sobre a consulta quando de repente perdeu o foco, ficou estática, a chamei, mas Bella não atendia. Quando despertou disse que precisava ver você." – dizia aflita.

- Então ela foi à consulta?

"Chegou a pouco, estava me contando como foi, contava sobre o dia em que o flagrou com Tanya e perdeu o foco completamente, quando voltou a si disse que precisava ver você, saiu desesperada."

- Será que se lembrou de algo?

"Não sei menino, mas ela está indo pra ai." – avisou desligando em seguida.

Não demorou muito e Bella entrou esbaforida em minha sala, ficou ali parada como se me visse pela primeira vez.

- Edward? – chamou correndo na minha direção se atirando em meus braços. – Deus! Pensei que nunca mais o veria novamente! – eu estava completamente perdido, só a apertei em meus braços, Victória discretamente fechou a porta nos deixando a sós.

- Porque achou que jamais me veria novamente? O que aconteceu meu amor?

- Eu... Eu me lembrei Edward... – estava agitada demais. – Me lembrei de tudo... Me perdoa, por favor me perdoa. – pedia agarrada a mim.

- Te perdoar pelo que?

- Por tudo que passou por minha causa... Pensei que morreria ali naquele quarto escuro! – definitivamente ela havia se lembrado. – Achei que nunca mais veria esses olhos verdes que eu tanto amo... – Bella segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Que jamais sentiria suas mãos me tocando, ou sua boca na minha...

- Shhh... Tem que se acalmar Bella, isso não faz bem pro bebê. – pedi tentando acalmá-la.

- Ele queria... Ele quase... Ele me tocou Edward... – ela mal conseguia falar tamanha era sua ansiedade.

- Não pensa nisso Bella, acabou. James está morto e jamais vai tocar em você novamente, Phill voltou para a cadeia e não creio que saia tão cedo. – falei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Jura?

- Juro meu amor! – ela sorriu me abraçando de novo.

-Acabou então? – sua voz saiu abafada, já que seu rosto estava cravado em meu peito.

- Acabou... – afirmei. -Ele está morto e Tanya em uma clinica para doentes mentais, jamais irão nos atormentar novamente. – segurei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – Sente-se bem?

- Sinto sua falta. – sorri com a carinha que ela fez.

- Sente? – perguntei divertido.

- Muita, mas muita falta mesmo, mas algo me impedia de me entregar...

- Eu sei. –minha voz saiu sussurrada.

- Nunca deixei de desejar você, jamais... Só não me sentia digna de você, me sentia suja e não entendia o por quê?

- Por isso respeitei seu espaço, sabia que voltaria pra mim.

- Preciso de você Edward... Desesperadamente! – tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz o qual Bella retribuiu agarrando meus cabelos. Sem cortar o beijo a levei até a porta passando a chave nela.

As mãos de Bella abandonaram meus cabelos afrouxando o nó da gravata, nos despimos entre beijos enlouquecedores, seus lábios abandonaram os meus deslizando pela minha mandíbula, mordeu levemente meu queixo, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço descendo pelo meu peito e abdômen. Estava sentada sobre mim me levando a loucura, ergueu-se segurando firme meu membro em sua mão, descendo sobre ele, unindo nossos corpos, nos tornando um só.

Nos entregamos ao desejo e a saudade que sentíamos um do outro, ela estava de volta, sedenta, insaciável como sempre. Não sei precisar quanto tempo ficamos ali, só sei que foi sublime, uma vez foi pouco para tanto desejo e paixão... Era a terceira vez que atingíamos o ápice juntos. Bella caiu sobre meu peito, estávamos no pequeno sofá que havia no canto da sala.

- Não tem idéia do quando senti sua falta. – falei acariciando seus cabelos, estava meio ofegante e exausto.

- Também senti a sua... Estava subindo pelas paredes, acho que foi isso que fez com que me lembrar de tudo. – dizia brincando com os pelos do meu peito.

- Como se sente?

- Feliz... Completa. – revirei os olhos.

- Com relação às lembranças, Bella.

-Acho que devemos deixá-las no passado, não quero falar sobre o que houve... – disse olhando fixamente em meus olhos. - Aquilo foi aterrorizante, mas o que mais me doeu em toda aquela situação, foi o seu olhar... Havia tanta dor neles... Me sentia suja, indigna de você e...

- Jamais repita isso. – pedi levando meu dedo aos seus lábios. – Jamais ouviu bem. – ela sorriu beijando meu dedo. Sorri meneando a cabeça, esperávamos que Bella sustasse e, no entanto ela estava ali em meus braços, fazendo gracinha.

- Estava pensando... – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. – O senhor me deve uma viagem se lembra? Prometeu que ficaríamos sozinhos em um lugar especial!

- É verdade! Pra onde quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar, desde que esteja ao meu lado e possamos nos amar muito.

- É uma promessa? – perguntei mordendo seus lábios de leve.

- Uma constatação meu caro, vou fazê-lo enlouquecer de prazer, prometo. - dizia de um modo provocativo. – Imagine só eu e você, como daquela vez no Caribe. – só a lembrança fez meu desejo reacender. – Wow! Pelo visto se lembra muito bem não é? – brincou ao sentir o quanto estava excitado, acabamos nos amando novamente.

Comemoramos seu aniversário em casa, uma reunião simples somente com a família e amigos bem íntimos, como Angie e Ben, Jéssica e Mike, Jacob e Leah, Embry foi com sua noiva assim como Jared e Quill levaram suas namoradas. Lilian e Alfred também foram, como disse somente amigos e familiares.

Bella estava feliz, radiante, fomos para a casa do lago dos Hale, passamos uma semana por lá. Foi uma semana inesquecível, onde nos divertimos muito e minha esposa quase me leva a loucura de tanto prazer. Lá contei a Bella detalhadamente o que aconteceu desde que recebi seu telefonema, assim como o envolvimento de Lauren em toda aquela sujeira.

Minha esposa fez questão de agradecer pessoalmente a Marshall e seus homens, cruzamos com Lauren e seus pais no clube por diversas vezes, mas ela se mantinha distante de mim e de qualquer membro da minha família, havia uma ordem judicial que garantia isso.

A barriga de Rose crescia a olhos vistos assim como a de Bella, Lizze e Thony adoravam passar a mãozinha na barriga dela. Eu tentava explicar pra eles que ali estava a irmãzinha deles, que nasceria em meados de abril, já o priminho em meados de janeiro como eles.

No aniversário de dois anos deles, Bella decidiu adotar um cachorro o que fez a alegria dos dois. Rose deu a luz a um garotão, Dylan era mesmo grande, parecia muito com Emm, meu primo estava todo babão.

Minha outra princesinha nasceu no dia 13 de abril, com três quilos e duzentos e trinta e nove centímetros, era uma garotona, seu nome era Reneesme, mas a chamávamos de Nessie. Tinha os cabelos castanhos da mãe e os olhos verdes como os meus, era uma mistura perfeita de nós dois, os irmãos adoravam brincar com ela.

Bella finalmente se formou e se tornou uma profissional de ponta, premiada várias vezes por suas idéias inovadoras, agora gerenciava o setor de planejamento na vaga que pertencia a Tanya. Com seu jeitinho descontraído e cativante, convencia os clientes rapidamente sem o menor esforço sequer.

Os anos se passaram e Alice finalmente decidiu ter um bebê, para a alegria de Jazz, meu sobrinho nasceu forte e saudável, seu nome era Brendan. Meus pais se derretiam para os cinco netos, assim como Lilian e Alfred.

Claro que temos nossas discussões, minha esposa é um tanto ciumenta, mas confesso que também sou. Bella além de uma mulher linda é inteligente e extremamente sedutora mesmo sem se dar conta. Jamais imaginei que ao entrar naquele quarto 128, minha vida fosse mudar de tal forma. Perdi meu irmão amado, mas ganhei uma mulher formidável, que me ama incondicionalmente, assim como eu a ela, que me deu tudo, algo pelo que lutar... Filhos lindos e uma família que me enche de orgulho.

Sempre visitamos o túmulo deles, a família toda, já se passaram dez anos desde que nos deixaram, era fim de ano, o natal estava chegando e Emm se vestiria de papai Noel de novo! Ele fazia aquilo todo o ano desde que meus filhos nasceram e agora a casa estava cheia de crianças, já que Rose teve os gêmeos Thomas e Bill, duas verdadeiras pestes.

Bella está grávida do nosso quarto filho, desta vez seria um menino, Thony estava feliz, já que as duas viviam grudadas pra cima e pra baixo o deixando um pouco de lado. Meu filho fazia o tipo intelectual, era muito carinhoso com a mãe e as irmãs, minha mãe costuma dizer que era igualzinho a mim na idade dele, já Lizze lembra muito minha mãe Elizabeth.

Aquele acidente no qual perdi meu irmão, mudou a minha vida por completo, descobri o amor verdadeiro e absoluto, uma paixão enlouquecedora e um desejo avassalador. Ao lado de Bella vivi de tudo um pouco, passei por experiências incríveis como a emoção de ser pai. A amo com a mesma intensidade do início, a sensação que tenho é que nos apaixonamos por várias e várias vezes ao longo desses anos e tenho certeza de que vai ser assim até meu último suspiro, temos nossos altos e baixos, mas a vida é assim mesmo e agradeço todos os dias ao meu amado irmão por ter trazido Bella para minha vida.

Obrigado Erick, onde quer que esteja!

FIM


	37. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	38. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	39. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	40. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
